Todo Gracias a mi Cuaderno de Historias
by Charlotte 'Swan
Summary: La vida de Bella Swan no era color de rosas. El hombre al que amaba ni la miraba. Al no poder transmitir sus sentimientos, plasmaba todas sus fantasias con ÉL en un cuaderno. Un día, ese cuaderno cambiará su vida para siempre... ¿cómo? averígualo aquí...
1. Chapter 1

****

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**

* * *

**

¿Por qué hay momentos en que quieres tranquilidad, silencio, PAZ, y por más que buscas y buscas un lugar donde conseguir eso, no lo encuentras? O más bien, ¿lo encuentras, pero viene "alguien" y te arruina el momento?

Eso es lo que me está sucediendo ahora mismo. ¿Es que es taaan difícil que por un momento, solo un momento, halle silencio y paz mental en la escuela? Bueno, tal vez en esta sí... digo, desde que me mudé a Forks y empecé a estudiar en la escuela secundaria, lo que no he encontrado es quietud. Tooodos aman hacer ruido, escándalo, llamar la atención; justamente lo que yo quiero evitar. En pocas palabras, NO ENCAJO AQUÍ, pero claro mis padres piensan que solo es producto del cambio de ambiente. Pues, saben algo, yo no lo creo. Simplemente, no pertenezco aquí. Nadie es como yo, ni siquiera se acerca a l que yo aspiro o lo que me gusta... eso es lo que llevo viendo desde que puse un pie en esta escuela. Y, por supuesto, es infaltable el hecho de que sea la RARA, la anormal... así me llaman aquí, lo he escuchado. Son tan descarados que no les importa si te están insultando y tú te encuentras a unos metros de distancia y claramente puedes escuchar lo que dicen de ti. Me ha pasado, y no lo recomiendo; en verdad, prefiero saber que dicen cosas horrendas de mí pero no comprobarlo.

Así que, bueno, aquí estoy en busca de ese lugar imposible lleno de calma. Ya llevo UNA HORA y no encuentro nada. A cada lugar que voy, hay grupos cantando, hablando de tonterías, escuchando música estruendosa, armando juergas; y lo peor, parejas haciendo "cosas" que nada tienen que ver con charlar, sino más bien con el contacto físico. Con tan solo pensar en eso, recuerdo la horrendo escena que hace una semana encontré por estos lares...

_FLASHBACK_

_¡Al fin! encontré el lugar PERFECTO. Estoy segura que aquí NADIE me va a molestar. Qué bien se siente... escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza, no más ruidos perturbadores ni gritos por doquier._

_Una vez que me instalé, al menos por hoy, comencé a hacer lo que más amo: LEER. Es una pasión que descubrí cuando tenía 8 años y desde ese momento, no he parado. Me encanta todo tipo de obras, claro siempre y cuando contengan una historia de amor; no importa si el historia principal o secundaria; me basta con que esté plasmada ahí en el libro. Algunas no terminan bien o en el transcurso suceden desgracias, pero igual me gustan. Y qué decir de las emociones, soy la persona más llorona que conozco. Claro, para los poquísimos amigos que tuve en Phoenix era "Bella Swan, la Miss llorona mundial". Y tenían razón. Soy una persona muy muy sensible. Cuando era niña y hacía alguna pequeña travesura, mis padres me regañaban, nunca me pegaban, pero esa simple llamada de atención bastaba para que entrara en llanto desconsoladamente, como si me hubieran golpeado. Y ahora, soy el fruto de lo antes fui. Lloro de TODO, sea una película, un libro o cuando veo en las calles a gente pidiendo ayuda, desamparados._

_Bueno, así soy, qué puedo hacer._

_Estaba llegando a una parte interesante de mi libro, cuando..._

_-¡Ah!... Me gustas mucho... más que Él... ya te lo dije... fóllame ya!_

_Oh por Dios!... no es posible que se hallen en TODAS PARTES. _

_Justo detrás del arbusto donde me encontraba sentada, había una pareja en pleno acto sexual, o... bueno, así como van, terminarán en eso._

_Miré de reojo y vi a Tanya Denali y James Harrison comiéndose vivos... pero... un momento... Tanya no es la novia de Edward Cullen? El hermoso, sexy, perfecto, pero patán, sin vergüenza, descarado y hueco Edward Cullen._

_Bueno, lo que haga o no con su noviecita no es de mi incumbencia. Tal vez, él hace lo mismo, tal vez tienen una relación "abierta". Como sea, prefiero largarme e irme a casa. Esto es insoportable. Me paré y recogí mis cosas, justo cuando Tanya empezaba a gritar debido a lo que yo suponía, era placer._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y recordar eso, me trae a la cabeza otra cosa... que nunca, NUNCA, he estado con una persona así como había estado Tanya cuando la vi con James. Cada vez que la imagen de ellos en esas circunstancias me vienen a la cabeza, me deja preguntándome qué se sentirá, pero claro, cómo voy a saber si ni siquiera he tenido novio alguna vez. Si no lo logré en Phoenix, aquí menos. Hasta ahora solo había conseguido una amiga, Alice Cullen... sí... hermana de Edward, pero no se parecen en nada... Bueno, los dos son bellos y todo eso, pero ella es inteligente, amable, alegre, madura... lo único malo es que es una adicta a la moda y quiere arrastrarme con ella, pero hasta ahora no lo consigue.

Cada vez que ella me pedía que la acompañara de compras, me negaba y lo hacía con más ímpetu cuando me decía que su hermano Edward nos llevaría. Solo lo conozco de vista, nunca he hablado con él, pero basta ver cómo actúa y cómo habla para saber cómo es. Él es mi misma edad. Alice es un año menor que yo, pero un día durante el almuerzo me invitó a su mesa y desde ese día no nos hemos separado.

Mientras pensaba en eso, di con el lugar correcto para estudiar... era un apartado hermoso, lleno de flores y muy pacífico. Solo espero que nadie lo estropee viniendo a mi encuentro, como siempre.

Pero, claro, como tengo taaaaan _"buena suerte" __**(N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)**_, después de una hora, escuché pasos aproximándose. Pasado un minuto, me di cuenta que eran Edward y Tanya. Oh, no!... vendrían a hacer lo que creo?... por favor, no!...

La pareja se detuvo a 5 metros al frente de mí y se sentaron, mientras yo intentaba prestar atención a mi lectura Después de unos minutos, me di cuenta que estaban charlando. Ok, esto era nuevo, pero gracias a Dios se les ocurrió no hacer otras cosas. Pensaba irme, pero mejor esperaré a que terminen su conversación y yo me quedaré leyendo más tiempo.

Ya me faltaban 10 páginas para terminar, cuando Tanya levantó la voz.

-Amor, créeme que yo te lo quería decir ates. Yo... no pensé que James sintiera algo por mí. Fui una tonta... y claro, como lo rechacé hace una semana, le dijo a todo el mundo que me acosté con él, pero, eso es mentira.- Ella estaba con los ojos aguados y con cara de borrego agonizando.

Tanya le estaba mintiendo a Edward... eso quiere decir que... él es víctima. Ellos no tienen una relación "abierta". Él le es fiel, mientras que ella... ¡Qué zorra!

-Pero debiste decírmelo antes Tanya. Se supone que confías en mí. Si tú me hubieras dicho, esto no estaría pasando- le dijo él.

-Ed, por favor, créeme. En verdad, pensé decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías. Sé que no te llevas bien con James...

-No es solo eso- la interrumpió- él es mi peor enemigo. Sabes que lo odio, Tanya.

-Perdóname, por favor.- le suplicó ella- Déjame explicarte. Yo no sé cuándo pasó. Nunca me imaginé que James quisiera algo íntimo conmigo. Pensé que solo lo hacía por molestarme, así que lo ignoraba. Siempre lo he ignorado, porque a quien amo es a ti Edward- lo tomó del rostro, con ambas manos, y lo miró fijamente- Nunca te dejaría. Eres mi todo, Ed. No hagas esto. Por favor, créeme.

Él no respondió y desvió la mirada.

Tanya lo soltó.

-Sabes qué? No importa si me crees o no... yo sé lo que digo, mi conciencia está limpia- _sí, claro,_ pensé- Si no te dije antes lo de James fue porque no le di importancia. Él no es el que me tiene, sino tú. Pero... está bien, si no me crees ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.- Cogió su bolso y se estaba levantando cuando Edward la tomó del brazo.

-Te creo- le dijo él- sé que nunca me mentirías. Fui un tonto. Nunca más dudaré de ti- y la atrajo hacia él.

Después de eso, comenzaron a besarse. El ambiente se fue cargando y fue lo último que pude soportar. No podía creer cómo sabiendo que estoy a unos metros, podían hacer eso; pero claro, si son unos impúdicos, qué les iba a importar si tenían público. Cogí mis cosas como sea, me puse la capucha y me largué.

¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer pueda ser tan vil y falsa? ¿Cómo podía mentir tan descaradamente? ¿Y cómo Edward podía ser tan idiota para creerle todo ese cuento de que lo quiere y que por eso no le dijo nada?

O no quiere ver las cosas como son o en realidad él no es el hombre astuto y controlador que creo que es. Tal vez, es ingenuo y Tanya siempre le miente. Si es así, pues lástima por él. En fin, a mí no me importa.

-Bells! Qué bueno que te encuentro- Gritó Alice a unos metros de mí.

Dios! Olvidé a Alice. ¿Le digo o no cómo engañan a su hermano? Yo sé que a ella no le agrada Tanya, pero tal vez no me corresponde a mí decírselo.

-Bells?... estás ahí?... holaaa?

-Lo siento, Alice. Ya sabes, el ruido me aturde... y me pone de los nervios.

-... Entiendo. No te preocupes. Bueno, quería decirte algo... El fin de semana me quedaré sola en casa- me dijo... ¿alegre?

-Y eso es bueno?

-Pues claro. Mis padres irán de viaje a Hawaii y Edward se va a un campamento o algo así.

-Y...?

-Ay, Bells. No seas tontita. Pues, que la casa estará sola, por lo que podrás ir conmigo y haremos una pijamada! No te parece genial?- _Ay, no... aquí vamos de nuevo._

-Y qué te hace pensar que el hecho de que estés sola e casa me convencerá a mí de ir

-Bells, amiga, no soy estúpida. Sé que siempre te has negado porque mi hermano vive ahí y te lo podrías encontrar en cualquier momento- me dijo, como si fuera algo obvio para todos.

-¿Cómo? Creo que algo te afectó. Si ni siquiera hablo con... ¿cómo se llama?... Esteban?... Edison?- _Tengo que librarme de esto ya!_

-Voy a fingir como que no escuche nada de eso. Bells, entiendo muy bien que no quieras estar cerca de EDWARD, así se llama; él es de la clase de personas que tú alejas. Está bien, lo entiendo.

Ok, gracias a Dios no dijo nada sobre cuánto me deslumbra la belleza de Edward y lo problemitas que eso me causa.

-Ok. Perdón por subestimarte. Nunca lo volveré a hacer. Pero, bueno, después de todo, creo que la idea de ir a tu casa se me hace...

-Fantástica, lo sé- me interrumpió- ya verás que la vamos a pasar genial! Te espero el viernes a las 8 pm ok. Lo tendré TODO listo.

-Pero...

-Después me dices. Tengo clase de Historia. Bye.

Y se fue.

No es posible. Tengo que convencer a Alice de que no puedo ir. O sea, sé que no habrá nadie en su casa; Alice nunca me mentiría con eso, pero no lo sé. Siento algo raro cuando pienso que estaré en el lugar donde Edward come, ve TV, juega con el Xbox, duerme, se baña... Dios!.

Pensando en eso, me fui a mi odiosa clase de Gimnasia que, por cierto, compartía con Edward. No me pensaba matricular en esta materia, pero era la única que coincidía con mi horario. En fin, ya he pasado por esto muchas, muchas veces. Verlo jugando básquetbol, corriendo, flexionando sus músculos, transpirando, bebiendo agua de la manera más sexy... podría soportarlo... creo.

-Ok, clase. Hoy les entregaré sus pruebas teóricas.- dijo el entrenador Miller.

Fue llamando a los alumnos, hasta que llegó mi turno.

-Isabella Swan- tal vez, vi mal, pero cuando el entrenador me llamó, me pareció que Edward levantó la vista. ¡Qué raro!... en las 2 pruebas anteriores nunca lo había hecho. Hasta creía que él ni sabía que estaba en esa clase.- Felicidades, Swan. Obtuviste un 10.

-Gracias, entrenador.- fue lo único que dije.

-Claro, si es una porquería en los deportes, algo bueno tenía que hacer, no?- "susurró" Tanya a Lauren, mirándome a los ojos. Es definitivo. La odio!

Mi infierno llegó a su fin y me dirigí a casa. Para variar, no encontré a Alice y no me contestaba el celular. Pero claro, cuando llegué a casa y estaba preparando la cena, me llegó un mensaje de texto suyo que decía: "Te espero mañana, no me falles. Sé que vendrás. Tú nunca me decepcionarías" Junto con eso, venía una foto de ella con esa mueca del gato de Shrek.

¿Por qué yo?... Podría fingir que estoy enferma, pero no soy buena mintiendo... Bueno, qué me queda. Después de todo, no creo que sea tan malo.

Estaba haciendo mis deberes, cuando sentí que me faltaba algo... será que olvidé una cosa en el gimnasio? El único lugar sería en el vestidor... Bueno, mañana le preguntaré a la señora de la limpieza si encontró algo.

Llegó Charlie, cenamos, le pedí permiso para la pijamada y al parecer Alice se me adelantó, como siempre, y no hubo mayor problema. Me acosté temprano y soñé con la horrenda escena de Edward y Tanya haciendo "eso". Después de eso, ya no pude volver a dormir.

Cuando fui al instituto, tenía mucho sueño. Maldito sueño! Cuando llegó el almuerzo, parecía un zombi.

-Bells? Ya está todo listo. Mis padres se fueron hoy en la mañana. Edward acaba de irse. Sí, se salteó 2 clases por irse de campamento. En fin, es su vida... Bells, me estás oyendo verdad?

-Sí- creo que me estaba durmiendo.

-Ok. Mira, ya todo está preparado. Veremos películas, escogí las que sé que te gustan y obvio que a mí también. Luego, te haré la manicura y la pedicura. Acabo de crear un nuevo diseño para las uñas. Lo amarás. Tiene mucho brillo... hermoso! Me dejarás embellecer tus uñas cierto?

-Sí

Gracias! Eres la mejor!... Ok, después de eso, nos probaremos ropas que compré ayer, o más bien las enviaron a mi casa. Te regalaré unas cuantas. No hay problema verdad?

-No

-Lo prometes?

-Sí

-Hoy estás de buen humor, aunque no lo aparentes. Ok, luego hablaremos de chicos...- No escuché lo que seguía. Luego un rato, empecé a oír la voz de Alice-... eso es todo. Ah! Me olvidaba, no lleves pijama, tengo una especial para ti ok?

-Ok

-Genial! Nos vemos en la noche. Adiós.

3, 2, 1... reaccioné... ¿Qué diablos hice? ¿Qué me había dicho Alice todo este tiempo? Oh, no! Esto es grave.

-¡Alice, Alice!- fue en vano... ya se había ido. Tal vez si la llamo al celular... no, no me va a contestar. Estoy en problemas... pero, ¿qué me había dicho?... Rayos!

Resignada, me dirigí a clases. Al finalizar la última, me fui rápidamente. Al pone un pie en mi habitación, me dormí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me desperté al escuchar a mi padre llamándome. Rayos! No preparé la cena!

-Charlie, lo siento. Ahora preparo algo rápido.- me paré rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Pedí pizza. Cuando llegué te encontré dormida y no quise molestarte. Solo vine para decirte que ya llegó la hawaiana, así que vamos a comer. Luego sigues durmiendo; yo lavo los platos.

-Gracias, papá. Pero te recuerdo que en una hora me voy a la casa de Alice.

-Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Ok, comes, te preparas y te llevo.

-Pero, puedo ir en la pick up.

-No, está oscuro, nunca has ido a esa casa. Puedes perderte o chocar con un árbol. No. Yo te llevo.- Si seguía insistiendo, no conseguiría nada, así que acepté.

-Está bien.

Después de 50 minutos, Charlie estaba aparcando en la gran casa de los Cullen.

Waoo! Sí que es muy hermosa.

-Ok, Bells. Alice me dijo que el domingo ella misma te regresaría a casa, asi que con eso no hay problema. Diviértete mucho cariño.- _Claro, me divertiría demasiado,_ pensé.

-Sí, papá. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Alice ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-Amiga! Qué emoción!. Empecemos con las películas. Pasa, pasa. Ponte cómoda. Ahora vuelvo. Voy por las pelis.

-Ok.

Me quedé observando la gran sala. Creo que ahí bien podía entrar el porche, la sala, el comedor y la cocina de mi casa. Y sobraba espacio.

-Aquí están. ¿Cuál prefieres _"El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey" _o _"Resident Evil: Extinción"_?

Sí! Me encantaba Resident Evil. Algunos piensan que es muy sangriento y asqueroso, pero yo no. Me encanta la acción, el momento en que Milla Jovovich pelea con los zombis... Quizás me gustaba por que en el fondo deseaba tener las habilidades que ella posee. Así nadie se burlaría de mí.

-Voy por Resident.- dije con seguridad.

-Buena elección!

Así empezó la peli. La disfruté mucho. Luego, vimos "El Señor de los Anillos". Cuando finalizó, Alice me arrastró a su habitación, la cual era muuuuuuuuuuuy grande, pero su clóset lo era aún más. Ay, Dios... ampárame!

-Mira, Bells… mira toda esta preciosa ropa que tengo aquí… así que ahora nos probaremos todas y armaremos un desfile de modas en mi habitación…. No te parece emocionante?... y habrán fotos.

_¡Oh, no!_

-Fotos? No dijiste nada sobre eso. No estoy dispuesta a posar para ti ante una cámara.

-Ay, Bella, no seas aburrida. Vamos! Ten estas prendas y ve poniéndotelas en el cuarto de baño. Luego sales, y yo te tomo las fotografías. Este será un día inolvidable y quiero tener un recuerdo que pueda palpar, así que ahora lleva tu lindo trasero al baño y ponte lo que te di. Ok?- me dijo con brillo en sus ojos que me dio miedo. Dios! En dónde me había metido?

-Sí, Alice.

-Así me gusta.

Después de 5 minutos, me encontraba llevando un vestido que más parecía una blusa que se me adhería al cuerpo dejando a la vista absolutamente todas mis piernas.

-Alice, este vestido no me queda. Creo que no es mi talla. Tan solo mírame.

-Te ves súper bonita, Bells. Y esa sí es tu talla. Te queda perfecto. Ahora, posa para mí quieres?

-Pues no quiero.

-Bella Swan… quieres que me levante de mi puesto?

-Pero Alice… posaré para ti si me pongo otra ropa… algo más… decente que este retazo de tela.

-No! Quiero que poses ahora… Sonríe!

El flash me cegó por unos segundos.

-Vamos Bells, muéstrame qué tienes.

-Nunca he hecho eso Alice.

-Ay! Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia mí. Me tomó de los brazos y colocó mis manos en mis caderas. Luego, tomó mis piernas y las posicionó de una manera extraña.

-Mañana amaneceré con dolor de cuerpo. Acaso crees que soy plastilina?- le dije sin ningún toque de humor.

-Te ves sexy así Bells. Quédate ahí. No te muevas… Ahora mira al lente de la cámara y sonríe como tú sabes.

Hice lo que me pidió. Si la obedecía en todo, este calvario terminaría más rápido.

-Muy bien, ahora seria y muérdete el labio inferior, como cuando estás nerviosa.

_¿Qué?_

-Alice…

-Solo hazlo Bella.

Y así siguió la sesión fotográfica. Luego del vestido, me coloqué un leggins ultra cadera _**(N/A: esto quiere decir que el tiro de los leggins le queda por debajo de las caderas)**_ de color negro, que parecía una segunda piel, y un mini top que solo cubría mis senos; era blanco. A petición de Alice, me recosté en la pared, levantando una pierna hacia atrás y apoyando mi pie en la pared, a la vez que una de mis manos estaba en mis caderas y la otra en mi cabello, como si me lo estuviera arreglando… Después de todo, no era tan difícil.

Alice no mintió con lo del desfile… me probé innumerables prendas… y cuando hube terminado, fue el turno de Alice… ella sí que tenía talento para el modelaje, pero me había dejado claro que lo suyo era el diseño, que la carisma y la belleza que tenía era innata.

Después de la sesión de fotos, mi amiga me hizo la manicura y la pedicura y me decoró las uñas de las manos con todos los colores que me pude imaginar en mi vida y con un brillo que parecía de diamantes. Se suponía que así iría al instituto? ¿Qué me diría Charlie?... Ya qué importa. Después de todo, él fue el que me dio permiso de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Alice. Es su culpa!

Por último, nos encontrábamos recostadas en la cama de la diablilla de mi amiga. Después de unos minutos, se puso de pie y trajo consigo dos batas.

-Ten Bells. Esta es tu pijama.- me tendió una bata muy pequeña de color perla con un escote no muy pronunciado, pero más de lo que me gusta mostrar, y unos shorts del mismo color, muy pequeñitos.

-Esto no parece una pijama Alice. Más bien parece eso que usan las strippers para realizar sus bailes exóticos y que luego se sacan delante de todo el mundo.

-Ay Bella, no seas anticuada. Además, tu bata está muy linda y sé que te quedará perfecto.

-No lo sé Alice…

-Vamos Bells. Ya no te hagas de rogar. Póntelo sí? Lo hice yo misma, con mucho mucho cariño para mi mejor amiga.- y por segunda vez, hizo la carita.

-¿Por qué haces eso Alice?... Está bien. Dámela.

-Te quiero, te quiero.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me cambié y volví a la cama, donde estaba Alice ya con su bata, de color plateado, sobre las mantas.

-Ahora, lo mejor…

-¿Qué hay más?- la interrumpí de inmediato. Ya habíamos hecho de todo… y ahora qué faltaba? Que me corte el cabello? Que me depile?... ay no, no quiero ni pensar en eso.

-Es la parte más importante de toda pijamada… vamos a hablar de chicos.

_Uh?_

-Chicos?... esa es la mejor parte?... yo no le encuentro nada interesante.- traté de evadirla.

-Bells, hoy quiero hablar contigo de chicos, porque en verdad quiero contarte algo que no te había dicho antes y es muy importante para mí… además sé que tú también escondes algo… siempre lo has hecho… y sé que tiene que ver con un chico… no tiene nada de malo, Bells…hoy quiero sincerarme contigo y espero que tú también lo hagas, aunque si no quieres, no te voy a obligar, pero yo sí quiero decirte esto… quiero compartirlo contigo.

Podré hacerlo? Podré confesarle lo que siento? Digo, desde que entré a la escuela, me gustó su hermano, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie y traté de mantenerlo en secreto de por vida, pero veo que ella sí se está dando cuenta de que un chico me está afectando… bueno, al menos no sabe que se trata de su hermano… pero qué pensará ella cuando le diga que todo el tiempo fue él?... se decepcionará de mí?... me creerá insuficiente para él?... me dirá que Edward es inalcanzable para mí?... pues bien, creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… no más mentiras entre las dos.

-Está bien, Alice. Pues, tienes razón. Un chico de la escuela me gusta y sabes? Yo tampoco quiero más secretos entre las dos, así que te lo contaré absolutamente todo.

-Yo haré lo mismo Bells. Quiero que desde hoy, ambas seamos como hermanas de sangre. Nunca nos separaremos. Siempre unidas ok?- me dijo nostálgicamente.

-Ok… hermanas por siempre- escupí mi mano y se la ofrecí… ella escupió la suya y tomó la mía, haciendo un pacto con ello.

-Entonces…yo empiezo.

-Te escucho.

-Hace unos meses, mis padres tuvieron que asistir a una cena benéfica, ya sabes, esas que mi padre organiza todos los años. Nos dijeron a Edward y a mí que teníamos que acompañarlos. Yo acepté encantada y aunque Ed no quiso ir, al final se resignó. Cuando llegamos, empezamos a saludar a muchas personas y 30 minutos después de haber llegado, mi padre nos dijo que su colega de mayor confianza había llegado con su familia. Nos los presentó y ahí lo conocí Bells.

-Conociste a quién Alice?

-Al amor de mi vida. Su nombre es Jasper, Jasper Withlock. No te parece el nombre más hermoso que hayas escuchado jamás?- _No, el nombre más hermoso para mí, es Edward Cullen._

-Bueno, creo que el nombre de mi chico es el más hermoso… lo siento.

-Eso ya lo veremos… ok, cuando mi padre me lo presentó, él me miró fijamente a los ojos, tomo mi mano y la besó sin despegar su mirada de la mía. No sabes lo que sentí cuando hizo eso. Es como si estuviera naciendo de nuevo, como si él me hubiera dado una nueva vida. Nunca me había pasado eso… lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue ruborizarme a más no poder y decirle "mucho gusto en conocerlo". Estaba muy nerviosa. Luego de 20 minutos, estábamos todos cenando y me di cuenta que Jasper me miraba en todo momento y creo que Edward se dio cuenta de eso y me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, lo cual me enfureció porque se estaba metiendo en donde no lo llamaban, y yo nunca me meto en su vida…

-Pero tal vez él…-la interrumpí, pero me callé al instante.

-Él qué, Bells?

-No, nada… continúa.

-Ok. Entonces llegó el momento de bailar y en la segunda pieza, el me preguntó si aceptaría bailar con él. Acepté y fue lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar… hasta ese momento. Bailamos durante toda la velada. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irnos a nuestras casas, me llevó a un costado de la pista y nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo por donde estaban los baños. No sé por qué me dejé llevar… había algo en mí que me hacía confiar en él sin titubear… entonces, pasó.

-Pasó, qué?... no me asustes… acaso tú y él… en el baño…

-Ay, no Bells… cómo puedes pensar eso de mí- me dijo ruborizada- pero no te negaré que estuvimos a punto.

-Cuéntame qué pasó Alice.- le ordené

-Ya, ya, calma. Me dijo tiernamente que yo era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida y que le había causado sensaciones extrañas y a la vez maravillosas en su ser. Yo estaba que no me lo podía creer. Quería decirle lo mismo, pero luego él me preguntó si podía besarme… no le contesté, sólo… lo besé. No sé cuánto tiempo nos la pasamos así, pero cuando me fijé, estábamos en un cuarto lleno de escobas y más utensilios de limpieza… yo sentada en una especie de repisa y él entre mis piernas… no sabes las ganas que tenía de que me haga el amor ahí, en ese momento, sin importarme lo que pasaría después, pero no pasó. Él se detuvo, y me dijo que así no es como solía comportarse, que él era un caballero y que no me podía ofender de tal manera. Yo, en ese momento, me sentí rechazada, no deseada, pero él lo percibió, o eso creo, porque de inmediato me aclaró que lo que más quería en ese momento era hacerme el amor como un animal, hasta el amanecer… y no sabes cuán colorada me puse… creo que bien se podía ver el arco iris en mi cara. Así que nos arreglamos y dijimos que empezaríamos una relación y veríamos si funciona y de acuerdo a ello, la haríamos más seria, pero iríamos despacio. Desde ese día, siempre me contacto con él por el celular o videollamadas. Estoy muy feliz. A cada minuto que pasa, siento que lo quiero más… hasta creo que no lo quiero… lo amo!... y quiero decírselo, gritárselo a todo el mundo… quisiera formalizar nuestra relación… poder vernos con libertad, sin escondernos de nadie, contarles a nuestros padres… por fin, sé lo que se siente estar enamorada y puedo decir que es lo más bello y puro que he sentido en mi vida Bells… Bueno, creo que eso es todo… Ahora, quiero que me cuentes sobre ese chico tuyo que te tiene encantada.

_Ahora sí viene lo peor… solo espero que todo salga bien._

Alice se acomodó en su lugar y fijó su mirada en mí, muy atenta a cualquier signo de titubeo si planeaba mentirle… muy lista.

-Bueno Alice, desde que… lo que quiero decir es que…- y me desesperé-… te juro que no lo planeé… ni siquiera me di cuenta… solo pasó y no sé cómo… perdóname…

-A ver Bella, cálmate sí?... la verdad, no te entiendo nada… por qué tendría que perdonarte?- me tomó del rostro- mírame Bells, qué sucede?... Qué tiene que ver el chico que te gusta conmigo? No logro entenderlo… es que acaso… no, no lo creo… acaso tú…

-Sí, Alice… desde que entré al instituto, me sentí atraída por Edward… sé que eso no es algo fuera de lo común, todas están detrás de él, pero al pasar el tiempo, eso fue creciendo sin que yo me diera cuenta… ahora siento que no solo me gusta, no solo quiero pasar una noche con él… es más que eso, siento que… lo amo.- _ok, ya está hecho._

-Pero, por qué…

-Sí, lo sé.- la interrumpí por segunda vez consecutiva- Ni yo misma me lo creo… además… sabes qué? Quizás lo que siento no es amor. Tal vez solo sea una ilusión y yo me esté confundiendo, porque nunca me había pasado antes… nunca me he enamorado y quizás esto sea una equivocación… Alice, me estás oyendo?

No me respondió.

-Entiendo que no me quieras hablar, que estés enojada conmigo, que pienses que no soy suficiente para Edward, que algo entre él y yo es imposible y que en este momento sientas lástima por mí, ya que seré infeliz por un laaargo tiempo. Lo entiendo…

-¿Qué dices, Bells?... justo ahora me estaba imaginando a ti y a Edward juntos… aaaayyy qué hermosa pareja forman! Tenemos que planear algo para que Ed se fije en ti, pero YA!.

-Claro, yo… ¿CÓMO? Pero, yo pensé que tú creías que…

-Cómo puedes pensar que YO crea que eres insuficiente para mi hermano o que esté enojada porque estás enamorada de él? Al contrario, me encanta esa idea… tú eres lo que Edward necesita para que deje esa vida de vándalo que tiene… Esme se pondría muy alegre, Carlisle estaría sumamente orgulloso por su elección… aaayyy, todo sería FANTÁSTICO.

Me quedé muda en mi lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar… Debería estar feliz porque mi amiga piensa que no es mala idea tener una relación con Edward? O debería estar triste porque sé que haga lo que haga, esté su familia o no a favor, él nunca se fijaría en mí?

-Bells? Qué pasa? Por qué te quedaste muda? Tenemos mucho que hacer…

-Para, Alice. Detente. Escucha, en verdad agradezco que pienses que Edward y yo nos veríamos bien… juntos, pero eso es imposible… es decir, solo mírame. No soy la clase de chica en la que él ponga los ojos. Así que no hay nada que hacer; no hay posibilidad de que él y yo seamos novios. Somos muy muy diferentes.

-Pues, déjame decirte mi querida Bella que los opuestos se atraen… es una ley física, por lo tanto no puedes refutarla… puedes?

-Bueno…

-Lo sabía, no puedes, así que no hay nada más que decir. Bella, estás ciega. Cualquiera que te viera pondría los ojos en ti…

-Pero Edward no es "cualquiera"- la interrumpí.

-Ay, amiga, eres mucho más de lo que él se merece. Eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier muchacha de la escuela… claro, excepto yo- reímos un poco ante esa broma- no te ves con claridad… si te lo propones, puedes hacer que TODOS los chicos babeen por ti, y sin necesidad de que te cargues el rostro con maquillaje o te hagas cirugías… Déjame demostrarte que eres todo esto que acabo de decir, y aún más.

-No estoy segura, Alice. Puede que en este momento esté dispuesta a ser lo que tú me dices, pero si no funciona? Si no es suficiente?... no quiero sufrir más Alice. Suficiente tengo con verlo con la Tanya esa y encima saber cómo ella lo enga…- _upps… hablé de más_

-Cómo ella… qué?

-Nada Alice…

-Bella!...- empezó con su voz de advertencia.

-En serio… no es…

-No digas que no es nada, porque hay algo y no me lo quieres contar… y si no me dices qué es, te juro que te torturaré todo el fin de semana… a MI manera.

_Ay no… no tortura Alice… por favor!_

-Me vas a decir o no?- me presionó.

-… Está bien. Tanya le… ella le es infiel a Edward.

-Lo sabía! Lo supe siempre! Esa zorra engaña a mi hermano… lo sabía!- dijo mi amiga con furia en la voz.

La dejé rabiar por unos minutos, hasta que se calmó.

-Y cómo te enteraste de eso, Bells?

_Oh, Oh… esto es vergonzoso_

-Bueno, fue hace una semana. Yo quería leer y cuando al fin encontré el lugar indicado, escuché a una mujer jadeando y cuando miré de reojo en la dirección de donde provenía la voz… vi a Tanya y… Tanya y…

-Tanya y quién, Bella?

-Tanya y James estaban devorándose mutuamente.

-James? Esa perra… de todos los chicos, tenía que escoger a James… Ella sabe que él y Edward se odian a muerte.

-Y me temo que eso no es todo, Al

-No me digas que te quedaste a ver cómo…

Me ruboricé.

-NOOO! Cómo crees!... no se trata de eso… Hace unos días, fui a leer nuevamente y minutos antes de que termine, llegaron hacia donde yo estaba Tanya y Edward. Ella le decía que nunca estuvo con James y que él decía mentiras, que no le dijo que él quería llevársela a la cama porque no quería poner en peligro a Edward, que tenía miedo y que al no aceptar la propuesta de James, él empezó a decir a toda la escuela que se acostó con ella, pero que no era cierto.

-Pero cómo puede mentir de tal manera?... es una víbora… pero bueno, al menos me tranquiliza que confío en que mi hermano es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no haber caído como un ingenuo.

-Esa es otra cosa que te quería decir… de hecho, él le creyó y le dijo que nunca debió desconfiar de ella… y ya sabes, no quise enterarme del resto de lo que harían para reconciliarse… así que me fui del lugar.- le dije un poco triste.

-No puedo creer que Edward sea tan estúpido… pero no te preocupes Bells. Después de hacer lo que tengo en mente, esa cualquiera desaparecerá del mapa para siempre… confía en mí… eso te lo aseguro.

_Claro… ya veremos Alice._ Pensé.

Así, fueron pasando los días, tranquilamente. Le pregunté a la señorita de la limpieza si había encontrado algo en los vestidores de damas, pero me dijo que no.

Alice estaba más pensativa que nunca, como si estuviera haciendo un plan maquiavélico… daba miedo. Me contó que había revelado nuestras fotos y las había colocado en su habitación. Había un brillo misterioso en sus ojos cuando me lo dijo, pero lo dejé pasar, digo, esta chica está loca por el tal Jasper. Tengo que irme acostumbrando a verla con esa cara de soñadora diariamente. También, me dijo que sus padres no volverían hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo que la próxima haríamos otra pijamada.

Y bueno… Edward… en la última semana, me ha mirado más veces que en los casi doce meses que llevo aquí. De hecho, parecía que quería saludarme o algo cada vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaban, pero algo se lo impedía… la pregunta es ¿por qué querer saludarme ahora si nunca lo había hecho antes?

Y si… oh Dios!... y si me reconoció la semana anterior cuando él y Tanya hablaban sobre su relación? ¿Si quería advertirme que no dijera nada o me podría humillar delante de toda la escuela? No… no creo que sea tan cruel. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estas cosas. El timbre sonando me logró sacarme eso de la cabeza… por el momento.

-Buenas tardes. Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan?- me preguntó el sujeto k tocó el timbre anteriormente.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a recibir esta clase de paquetes.

-Sí, yo soy Isabella.

-Ok, tiene que firmar aquí- me señaló dónde y lo hice- bueno, eso es todo.

-Gracias.

Entre a mi casa con el paquete en manos y me fui a ver qué era lo que me había enviado Alice ahora. Sí, esto formaba parte de su plan. Ella me decía cómo vestirme de manera provocadora pero no vulgar, de manera más reservada, pero como ella dijo "mostrando mis atributos", los que yo creo no son muchos, pero en fin. Si ella creía que esto funcionaría, esto haría. De todas formas, era mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me probé las prendas que me mandó Alice. Cuando me puse el último juego que constaba de unos leggins cafés que combinaban con mis ojos, una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 pegada con escote en "v" más pronunciado de lo que me gustaría y pedrería en el pecho. Era lindo. Pero eso no fue todo. También eligió la lencería. Eso me parecía tan ridículo. De qué servía si nadie lo vería al fin y al cabo. Bueno, en fin, el juego era de color café y era muy atrevido para mi gusto, pero igual me lo puse. Al principio creí que era incómodo, pero no fue así. Se sentía bien y tenía que admitir que el bra me levantaba los senos los hacía ver más lindos en el escote **(N/A: por si desean, el juego de lencería está en mi perfil)**. Y por último unos botines con tacón. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarlos… no era tan difícil, pero a veces perdía el equilibrio, en especial cuando la superficie iba en bajada. Iba a colocarme los zapatos cuando el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Debí imaginármelo. No he dormido más que 2 horas en los últimos 3 días y todo por un trabajo "grupal" en el cual solo yo hacía todo, porque mis "compañeros" no se dignaban a "malgastar" su tiempo haciendo cosas, según ellos, sin importancia. Tenía que presentar mañana el trabajo, así que tuve que sacrificar mi sueño por terminarlo. No pude más. Tenía que dormir un poco. Después de todo, Charlie no vendría hasta dentro de 2 días, ya que estaba haciendo una diligencia en Port Ángeles. Ya después pediría una pizza o cocinaría algo no tan elaborado. Pensando eso, me sumí en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba en una cómoda cama con un chico encima de mí. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero sí que sabía besar. Nos comíamos mutuamente y yo además jadeaba por falta de aire. Pero eso no importaba, quería sentirlo aún más cerca._

_-Bella, me vuelves loco- me susurró el chico con una voz ronca y excitante que me parecía… Edward?... No es posible._

_-Edward, qué…?_

_-Shhhh, hemos esperado por estopor mucho tiempo… Eres mía, Bella, mía._

_Me quitó el camisón y sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos desnudos. Automáticamente, le saqué la camisa y lo empujé quedando encima de él… de dónde salió esa Bella?... no interesa, quería algo y lo tendría en ese momento… le desabroché los pantalones, mientras él lamía y succionaba mi pezón izquierdo y pellizcaba suavemente el derecho… se sentía tan bien. Ya estaba más que excitada y muy muy mojada. Solo faltaban sus bóxers, así que los retiré rápidamente y él prosiguió quitándome mis pants junto con mis bragas. Rodeé su miembro con mis manos lentamente…_

_-Ahh… Bella… no sabes lo que causas en mí…_

_-Ni lo que tú en mí, Ed… te quiero dentro ya…_

_-Tus deseos son órdenes… pero antes…- comenzó a acariciarme. Frotaba mi clítoris, mientras introducía un dedo en mí… ohh Dios… luego introdujo un dedo más y ya no pude resistir._

_Quité su mano y la coloqué en mis caderas, al igual que su otra mano._

_-Basta de juegos, Ed.- Tomé su miembro y lo introduje en mi cavidad en un solo movimiento_

_-Ahh… Edward…_

Din don din don

Ayy no… un sueño?... ni siquiera lo terminé… maldito timbre.

Me coloqué los botines, ya que fue lo que más cerca tenía y me dirigí al primer piso.

Acaso seguía soñando?... No podía estar viendo a Edward parado en mi porche… imposible.

-Hola…- se quedó mirándome enterita… _pues, sí, mira lo que te pierdes…_- no sé si me conoces, pero de todas maneras, me presento. Soy Edward Cullen… Tú eres amiga de mi hermana Alice cierto?

No podía creer que fuera realidad… _Vamos Bella… di algo, no actúes como una idiota… demuéstrale que no te afecta tanto… habla!_

-Hola, sí yo soy Bella Swan, amiga de Alice.

Después de eso, él no dijo nada… ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Y… dime… qué te trae por aquí? Alice te envió? Acaso le sucedió algo?- le dije

-No, ella está bien y no me envió… Yo… vine porque tenía que darte algo… Espera un momento, es que quería asegurarme de que estabas y dejé lo que te traje en mi auto.

No contesté nada, pero igual se fue hacia su auto.

¿Darme algo?... ¿Edward darme algo a MÍ?

Sacó un pequeño paquete, como un empaque de tela… pero qué podría ser eso?

-Bueno, quería darte esto antes, pero no sabía cómo acercarme… no quería asustarte.

-Ah?... oh, gracias, no debiste… molestarte…mmmm y qué es?

-No lo sabes? Pensé que lo estabas buscando… lo dejaste olvidado cuando leías cerca de donde… Tanya… y yo hablábamos.

¿Qué? Pero qué se me pudo haber olvidado… si tengo todo conmigo… qué… ay no.

-Vi un objeto allí donde tú estabas, así que lo recogí y efectivamente tenía tu nombre, así que quise devolvértelo de inmediato, pero como te dije no sabía cómo acercarme… nunca hemos hablado antes.

No puede ser… cómo pude olvidar el cuaderno donde escribía historias y algunas basadas en él… ayy Dios!... de hecho que lo leyó… ¡Qué vergüenza!... pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta que en la mayoría de historias hablo de él… como dijo, nunca nos habíamos hablado, así que pudo suponer que yo ni sabía de su existencia… sí, por favor que sea así…

-Oh, sí claro… pensé que… lo había olvidado en el gimnasio- mentí- pero nadie encontró nada… Gracias- casi se lo arranché de las manos.

-No es nada… yo… así que… vas a estudiar Literatura?

-Ah?... Qué?... Acaso tú leíste…?

-Bueno, sí… lo siento pero es que me dio algo de curiosidad y… te sientes bien?

No puede ser… lo leyó toditito… ay no… lo sabe, lo sabe… me quiero morir… mi vista se fue nublando un poco…

-Creo que… no.

-Déjame ayudarte… puedo?

-Sí- casi no se escuchaba mi voz.

Me tomó de la cintura, me ayudó a entrar a mi casa y me sentó en el sofá.

-Te duele algo? Tienes pastillas o algo que te hagan sentir mejor?

-En mi habitación- dije a duras penas.

-Claro, no te preocupes… ahora vuelvo… quédate aquí.

Me dejó en la sala y subió las escaleras.

¿Subió las…? Oh por Dios! Qué hice?... tengo que detenerlo… no puede entrar a mi cuarto…

Reaccioné rápidamente y fui detrás de él, pero ya era tarde… cuando llegué, él ya estaba dentro… oh, no… la ropa que Alice me mandó y… la lencería

¿Pero qué era… tenía un bra en sus manos?

Cuando me vio parada en la puerta, lo soltó rápidamente, y puedo jurar que se ruborizó un poco.

-Lo siento… yo no… encontré nada y… estaba buscando… lo siento.

No sabía qué decir. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero Edward se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí y me cogió… tal vez iba a caer… hubiera preferido estamparme contra el piso…

-Isabella… Isabella… Rayos!...- me levantó en brazos y escuché sonidos sordos… tal vez estaba retirando las prendas de mi cama- recuéstate un momento… Isabella… Dios… contéstame…

Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré demasiado cerca… la palma de su mano derecha estaba en mi mejilla. Yo alcé la mía y la coloqué en su mejilla también. Quería besarlo y que lo que no terminó en mis sueños, lo hiciera en la realidad. Decidida a ello, lo tomé de la nuca y lo acerqué a mí estampando mis labios en los suyos… No importa lo que piense… después me arrepentiré, ahora quería sentir.

Era el mejor beso de mi vida… bueno, en realidad, el único, pero estaba segura que sería el mejor. Pero quería más… más… lamí sus labios dándole a entender lo que quería y sin más abrió los suyos dándome entrada a su boca y dejándome saborearlo aún más. Nuestras lenguas se movían salvajemente y yo no podía sentirme mejor… al menos por ahora.

Él empezó a bajar su mano izquierda por mis costillas rozando mi pecho, lo que me hizo gemir. Siguió bajando hasta mi muslo y se quedó allí acariciando y apretando avariciosamente. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y colocó mi pierna en su cadera, donde la enganché al igual que la otra. Ahora su mano se metía en mi blusa e iba subiendo hasta mis senos… era el paraíso…

Yo no quise quedarme atrás, así que metí mis manos debajo de su polo y empecé a tocar delicadamente su torso bien formado… Él gruñó y acto seguido me arrancó la blusa y mi bra; yo hice lo mismo con su prenda. Froté sus pezones y rompí nuestro beso para lamer sus pectorales. Él jadeaba y acariciaba mis senos mientras yo me deleitaba con su sabor.

-Isabe…

-Bella… dime Bella- le dije con dificultad.

-Bella, me… estás volviendo loco…- se separó unos centímetros de mí y me tomó del rostro- si no nos detenemos ahora… no… no lo podré hacer luego…

-Pues no lo hagas… no te detengas…- y los besé con fuerza. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí con más ganas que en mi sueño y de pronto sentí que la fiera en mí daba signos de vida en mi interior.

Había algo que me daba seguridad y me empujaba a avanzar más rápido… a seducir… a volverlo loco… y darle placer…

Dirigí mis manos a su entrepierna y acaricié desde afuera su grande y duro miembro.

-Ahh… Bella- gimió, como en mi sueño. Eso me gustó, así que desabroché el botón, bajé el cierre de sus pantalones y me adentré en sus bóxers alcanzando mi objetivo que palpitaba en mis manos…- ohh… Dios!... no pares, no pares…- gemía descontrolado… si quería eso, se lo daría.

Bajé totalmente sus pantalones y sus bóxers y comencé a acariciar su pene…

-Así?... te gusta?- le ronroneé.

-Ahh… sí… sigue… ahh- lo sentía palpitar más y era la sensación más grandiosa que había vivido. De pronto, retiró mis manos, y cuando pensé que se había arrepentido de todo esto y se iba a ir… me arrancó los leggins y se quedó mirando mis bragas, si así se les podía llamar, y se lamió los labios de la manera más sexy.

Me retiré los leggins con los pies y levanté mis piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros.

-Me quieres matar… quieres eso?... – me decía jadeando– pues déjame decirte que… yo puedo hacer… que pierdas la razón antes de que yo muera en tus brazos.

Me acerqué a sus oídos… no sé de dónde saqué tanta flexibilidad… y le susurré- Demuéstramelo- y succioné su lóbulo haciéndolo gruñir.

Hizo pedazos mis "bragas" y las lanzó a Dios sabe dónde. Apretó mis pechos mientras él iba dejando besos húmedos en mi estómago. Dejó uno de mis senos y usando esa mano colocó las mías por encima de mi cabeza. Siguió bajando con sus labios… no podía creerlo… Edward Cullen me la iba a… Dejé de pensar cuando su lengua pasó por toda la extensión de mi vagina humedeciéndola aún más. Gemí con fuerza y me solté como sea de su agarre para luego llevar mis manos a sus cabellos.

-Eres más exquisita de lo que imaginé- me dijo él. Edward Cullen se había imaginado masturbándome con su lengua?

Frotó su lengua contra mi clítoris haciéndome ver estrellas…

-Dios! Edward… más…

-Quieres más… dónde Bella?- me provocó

-Ahí…- estaba enloqueciendo… quería sentirlo nuevamente…

-Ahí dónde?- insistió… y perdí la paciencia

-Solo fóllame con tu lengua… ya!... o te castigaré…- _oh por Dios! Esa no soy yo… o sí?_

-Eso suena bien, pero tal vez más rato haga algo que me haga merecedor de tu castigo.

Después de haber dicho eso, introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza. Sus movimientos me llevaron al cielo, pasé al infierno, al purgatorio… una y otra vez.

Gritaba su nombre descontroladamente, hasta que, cuando estuve a punto de tener un grandioso orgasmo, se detuvo… se detuvo… él quería que le rogara, pero él lo haría primero… si quiere jugar, eso tendrá.

Nos giré rápidamente y me senté en su regazo con mis piernas a sus costados.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos al caballito?- le susurré en el oído lo más seductoramente que pude.

-Caballito?- gimió- oh, sí me encanta el caballito.

-Pero… hay un problema… es que no se montar… me enseñas?... aprendo rápido- le ronroneé.

-S… sí yo te enseñaré- jadeó

-Solo dime qué hacer… yo me encargo de lo demás…

Me tomó de las caderas, pero al parecer recordó algo importante porque me tomó delicadamente y se inclinó para coger sus pantalones, sacó su billetera y de ahí sacó un paquetito plateado… _oh, protección._

Sin decir nada, abrió el paquete, pero hasta ahí llegó. Se lo quité y se lo coloqué yo misma muy lentamente haciéndole gemir.

Entonces, me tomó nuevamente de las caderas y comenzó a "darme las clases".

-Solo… tienes que…

-Sí, ya entendí… me acerco más… así- apreté mis senos en su pecho- me posiciono… así- me coloqué encima de su excitado pene, pero sin tocarlo- y luego… te dirijo… así- tomé su miembro y lo conduje a mi húmeda cavidad. Solo coloqué la punta en mi entrada- lo estoy haciendo bien?- no sé de dónde me salían tantas fuerzas para hablar con claridad.

-Sí… sí… eres… u-una buena-a… alumna… con-continúa- _creo que a él ya lo abandonaron las fuerzas._

Sin esperar más, lo adentré en mí en un solo movimiento… hasta el fondo. Gemimos ambos a la vez y yo me quedé quieta un momento, esperando que el dolor desapareciera.

-Bella… tú eras…- se dio cuenta.

-Shh…- lo interrumpí- tú lo dijiste… era… ya no.

-Pero…

-Solo quiero sentir… no pienses… yo no lo hago…- y empecé a moverme.

Lo hacía lentamente viendo su rostro, asegurándome de que lo esté disfrutando. Apretó fuertemente mis caderas, mientras lamía mis senos, queriendo acelerar mis movimientos, pero no… tenía otros planes para él.

Me agarré de sus hombros y empecé a salir de él lentamente y me quedé ahí quieta. Luego, rocé su punta tentándolo…_ ruégame, Edward… pídeme que no pare._

-Bella… estoy enloqueciendo… por favor…

-¿Qué quieres Edward? Dímelo y te lo daré.

-Quiero… entrar en ti… quiero follarte… duro- _oh, sí… esto se pone mejor_.

-Duro?- y dejé entrar solo la punta de su pene para luego retirarme nuevamente.

-Por favor… por favor Bella… te lo suplico… déjame…- pero no lo dejé terminar… lo adentré nuevamente y me empecé a mover con desesperación.

-Así?- pregunté con voz ronca.

-Sí… no pares…- jadeó- pero…- _¿pero?-_… ahora es mi turno.

Y nos volteó quedando él encima de mí y adentrándose con más profundidad por el rápido movimiento que hizo, por lo cual gemí fuertemente.

-Eres una chica mala, Bella… pero te lo pasaré… solo por esta vez.

Y comenzó a embestirme profundo.

-Edward… ahh… dijiste… que… me follarías… duro…-dije a duras penas.

-Eso quieres?

-Rayos… sí… dame duro Edward- y apreté sus caderas con mis piernas acercándolo más.

Y así fue… empezó a arremeter con fuerza… era mucho mejor que su masturbación con su grandiosa lengua… nada se comparaba con esto. Sentía que ya me faltaba poco para llegar a mi orgasmo… y no podía evitar que esa fiera en mí quisiera más… más…

-Ahh… más… Edward… más duro…- gemí en su oído.

Él gruñó como una bestia y me obedeció. Sus embestidas aumentaron su fuerza… tanto que lo sentía en la garganta… eso era lo que quería… ahora sí me sentía completa

-Me sientes, Bella?... sientes… cómo te lleno?- gruñó en mi oído.

No podía hablar… era demasiado… no encontraba mi voz.

-Respóndeme… si no…- y sus movimientos bajaron su intensidad. _No, no te detengas_

-Sí… te siento hasta el fondo… no te detengas…- reanudó sus movimientos y nuevamente me sentí completa… como hace unos momentos- ya casi… Edward…ahh- gemí, o más bien, grité.

-Bella… córrete… hazlo para mí… y luego llévame… contigo- mis caderas se movieron con fuerza para encontrarse con las suyas en cada embestida.

Pronto sentí cómo yo empezaba a temblar y su miembro pulsaba dentro de mí. Ya estaba muy muy cer…

-Edward!- grité cuando sentí a mi orgasmo llegar. Dos embestidas después, llegó él.

-Ahh… Bella- terminó.

Ambos sudábamos y temblábamos por la intensidad de las sensaciones del momento. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido en la habitación, además de nuestros corazones acelerados. Él enterró su cara en mi cuello tratando de calmarse y yo hice lo mismo… solo que en el proceso, me di cuenta que ya todo había terminado… ahora estaría en la lista de "las chicas que se acostaron con Edward Cullen"… pues como lo dije en un comienzo, ya después me arrepentiría… pero no, no me arrepentía… solo me dolía que fuera una más y no la única como me hubiera gustado. Tenía que terminar con esto ya… antes de que él hable… para darle a entender que para mí significaba lo mismo.

-Edward… Ed…- pero no pude seguir… sus labios me besaron tiernamente, impidiéndome hablar. Así que solo me dejé llevar nuevamente. Le respondí el beso y mis manos fueron a sus cabellos. Sin pedir permiso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron un movimiento sensual. No podía dejar que continuara o no pararía y eso me haría sufrir más cuando se vaya.- Edward… detente…

-No Bella… no quiero… no, ahora que te he encontrado… no te dejaré ir…- _estoy alucinando cierto?_

-Pero…

-Shh… Bella, escúchame… por favor… Cuando encontré tu cuaderno, tuve una curiosidad por saber a quién pertenecía, así que lo abrí. Al ver tu nombre, me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía quién era esa persona, que nunca me había percatado de que estudiaba en el mismo instituto que yo, y en mi mismo año. Entonces, le pregunté a Alice si había oído hablar de ti…- Alice lo sabía y no me dijo nada… _m las vas a pagar, duendecilla del demonio_- Bella, pasa algo?

-No… continúa.

-Fue entonces que ella me dijo que de hecho las dos eran amigas y luego me mostró las fotografías…- oh Dios! Alice le mostró las fotos que me tomó en su pijamada… la mataré-… las fotografías más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.- _Qué dijo?-_ No podía creer cómo no me había dado cuenta de la existencia de un ángel tan bello como tú, es decir, nunca te vi. Fue así que supe que en todo este tiempo, lo único que me había importado había sido yo mismo. Además, me di cuenta de que no era la primera vez que no miraba alrededor y de repente se me presentaba una linda mujer que decía ser estudiante de la misma escuela que yo y quería que fuéramos "amigos"- hizo ademán con las manos enmarcando la palabra con comillas imaginarias-. Luego, salíamos y descubría que lo único que ella quería era mi dinero o se interesaba en mi físico. Eso me hacía tener menos interés en las mujeres… pensé que todas siempre querían lo mismo… pero al verte en las fotografías, me pregunté ¿cómo era que tú fueras la única que nunca se acercó a mí, como las demás? Eso me dio curiosidad de saber más de ti… tal vez tú eras diferente, tenía esa esperanza y no me equivoqué. Al querer conocerte más, algo que no le revelé a Alice, le dije que yo mismo te entregaría el cuaderno, pero no lo hice. Pensé que podría saber cómo eras si leía tus apuntes, al menos por la forma de tu letra… bueno, eso era lo que dicen los especialistas. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no era un cuaderno de apuntes, sino, una especia de recopilación de historias claramente creadas por ti. En ese momento, me decidí a leerlos sin dudar y cuando descubrí todos esos sentimientos tan profundos impregnados en cada una de esas historias, y todas dirigidas a un hombre…- _ay no, que no se haya dado cuenta… por favor…_

-… Con respecto a eso…- pero, no pude seguir… me había colocado dos dedos sobre los labios.

-Déjame terminar… por favor- asentí hechizada por su penetrante mirada y él continuó- Cuando descubrí que siempre te dirigías al mismo hombre, no sabes… no te imaginas la envidia que sentí- _¿envidia?_

Tal vez vio mi confusión, porque me explicó el por qué de ese sentimiento

-Sí, Bella, envidia, porque nunca, NUNCA, nadie había sentido eso por mí, nunca me había sentido amado tan profundamente por una mujer. Así que lo envidié, y desde ese momento, no pude dejar de… desear con todas mis fuerzas ser él… me… imaginaba que se trataba de mí… imaginaba que era a mí a quien profesabas tu amor y me hacía ilusiones que cada día se intensificaban más. Me gustó tanto esa sensación que pensé en quedarme con tu cuaderno o sacar una copia- sonrió y yo lo seguí sin poder evitarlo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver un brillo en los suyos que me daba una alegría que nunca había sentido… pero ¿por qué?

-Obviamente, no pude hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque fue así cómo empecé a verte realmente. Y siempre quería acercarme, pero no sabía cómo… siempre me ponía nervioso, me sudaban las manos o simplemente no sabía cómo decirte un "hola". Nunca me había pasado eso y me sentía extraño. Para eso ya había terminado de leer el cuaderno y decidí conocerte aún más. Quise saber cómo una persona podía albergar tantos sentimientos y cómo podía dirigir estos a una persona, una afortunada persona, la que yo ansiaba ser.

-Edward… tú eres…

-Quiero decirte que no… no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió hoy y que no… estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien sea para tenerte. Quiero demostrarte que no soy la persona que crees que soy; que no soy un cretino o un patán. Yo solo me muestro así, porque desde que mi mejor amigo me traicionó, no quise ser engañado por nadie más. Me encerré en mí mismo y eso me hizo egoísta, pero no más… quiero abrirme a ti Bella… déjame entrar en tu vida… déjame demostrarte que yo también…

Pero no lo dejé seguir. Lo besé con emoción. Nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida y estaba flotando en las nubes al ver que el que me había dicho todo eso era nada más y nada menos que el amor de mi vida. Rompí el beso por falta de aire, pero tomé su rostro con ambas manos.

-Hablas mucho… lo que quería decirte hace un momento… es que… ese hombre…- pero, claro, me tuvo que interrumpir

-Sé que puede ser que él sea el amor de tu vida, pero por favor, Bella, yo… tú…

-Edward, por favor… escúchame sí? Lo que quería decirte es que el hombre de quien hablo todo el tiempo en ese cuaderno… ese hombre… eres tú.

-¿Yo?... pero… cómo…?... es decir, tú me… amas?- llegó el momento de enfrentar la realidad.

-Sí, Edward… la verdad es que siempre te he amado y… me dolía que nunca te hayas fijado en mí… y claro, quién lo haría… sé que no soy suficiente para ti y…- vi que me quería interrumpir, pero puse mi mano en su boca para que no hablara- no quiero que confundas lo que sientes. Tal vez, lo que quieres es sentirte querido y por eso quieres estar conmigo, pero no soy la única en el mundo… tal vez… puedas encontrar… a alguien que te quiera tanto y que tú ames también…- no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran. Él las cogió con sus manos y las limpió. Cogió la mano que cubría sus labios y habló.

-No entiendes Bella… yo no quiero otra… te quiero a ti… no voy a decir que te amo… porque sería una mentira… y yo no quiero mentirte. Pero me gustas mucho y quiero formar una relación seria contigo. Sé… tengo la seguridad, créeme, de que llegaré a amarte aún más de lo que tú me amas ahora.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?... yo no quiero salir lastimada… me basta con lo que he llevado sufriendo este tiempo al ver que tú nunca te fijarías en mí…

-Pero eso sucedió porque nunca supe de ti… porque no quise ver a ninguna mujer… estaba cansado de ellas; todas se mostraban iguales. Además, estoy seguro de que tú no eras tan sociable que digamos. Es decir, nunca escuché a nadie hablando de ti, por lo que supongo que te gusta pasar desapercibida; además, eso es lo que expresas en tus historias. ¿Me equivoco?

-No… en realidad, no me gusta llamar la atención.

-¿Ves?... pero ahora que te conozco, en verdad estoy interesado en ti. Quiero saberlo todo, quiero compartir cosas contigo… y por si piensas que me interesas por las fotos que vi, pues quiero decirte que no me importa si usas un costal o esas ropas que más bien sirven para esconder tu apariencia; no vas a dejar de gustarme… y la verdad me gusta más verte sin prenda alguna, bueno, a no ser que te pongas uno de esos conjuntos de lencería…

-Edward… yaa- y se carcajeó… y por supuesto yo lo acompañé. Pero luego me puse seria. Aún faltaba algo.

-¿Y qué me puedes decir de Tanya? Sé bien que es tu novia. Si dices estar tan interesado en mí, por qué estás con las dos?- le pregunté rápidamente, antes de que me interrumpa.

-Ella no es nada… solo estaba con Tanya para obtener información de James, porque según sé, él quiere destruirme, no hablo de matarme, sino de quererme humillar, tomarme por sorpresa y hacerme quedar mal delante de todo el instituto y yo no iba a permitir eso. Sabía que Tanya se acostaba con él, pero aún así me hice el desentendido me hice su novio. Sin embargo, cuando James publicó ante todos que se acostaba con ella y me tomaron como el imbécil, al idiota que lo engañaba, decidí acabar con esto. El día que tú nos escuchaste, pensé que podía soportar un poco más y por eso le dije que confiaba en ella y que le creía, pero después de 3 días, no aguanté más, así que terminé con ella… le dije que… estaba interesado en otra muchacha, y en eso no mentí. Por lo tanto, ahora no estoy con nadie, pero claro si fuera por ti, estaría con alguien ahora.

-¿Por mí?

-Exacto… Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _no… no… NO PUEDE SER… me pidió que sea su… ahhh!_

_Ya respóndele!_

-Yo… sí… quiero ser tu novia.

Apenas le respondí, me besó y yo no pude más que disfrutar del momento. Después de separarnos, cogió su celular que andaba tirado por ahí, y se fijó la hora.

-Dios! Ya es tarde… si tu padre me encuentra aquí…

-Shh… tranquilo, él no vendrá. No está en Forks. No te preocupes… ahora, quiero dormir; tú no?

-Pero… cómo… quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?

-Sí… hay algún problema?

-Bueno, yo encantado, pero si me quedo, los vecinos lo sabrán y por consiguiente tu padre. Digo, no creo que mi auto pase desapercibido.

_Ayy maldito auto!_

-Mmmm… tienes razón- le dije con tristeza… ya me había ilusionado.

-Pero, puedo irme a casa, dejo el auto y tomo un taxi hasta acá. Así me puedo quedar y nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Eso y más. Entonces, nos vemos en unos minutos… exactamente 40 minutos… cuéntalos, verás que estaré aquí en ese tiempo… no quiero estar alejado tanto tiempo de ti.

-Pues más te vale, porque si te tardas más, te castigaré.

-Mmm… creo que me tardaré más…

-Edward…- le dije lanzándole una almohada.

-Está bien, está bien… ya regreso.- se acercó y me dio un tierno beso. Acto seguido, se fue.

Me levanté de la cama y vi cómo su auto se alejaba. No podía creer que mi vida fuera a cambiar en tan poco tiempo y tan rápido. Sé que no todo será color de rosas, pero estoy dispuesta a pasar lo que sea estando a su lado. A partir de hoy, empieza mi nueva vida con Edward Cullen. Y todo gracias a mi cuaderno de historias.

* * *

**Hola, akí les dejo mi primer primer fic... en realidad empezó como un oneshot, pero se me ocurrieron más cosas y decidí hacer un mini fic... espero k les guste...acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero constructivas, algo k me ayude a mejorar si?... así les guste o no... nos leemos en otra oportunidad... chauu**

**atte,**

**LYHAANE'SWAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**Holaa chicas... aki les dejo el cap 2... siento si me tardé mucho... enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV**

No podía creer que mi vida había cambiado… y todo gracias a ELLA. Bella me había enseñado a ver al mundo de una manera que no conocía: con esperanza y sobretodo confiando en mí mismo y en los seres que quiero, como ella. Lo que no me cabía en la cabeza era cómo nunca me di cuenta de su existencia, cómo pude ser tan ciego, tenía mi felicidad tan cerca y yo nunca la vi. Desde que encontré su cuaderno, tuve tanto interés en conocerla que sentía que no era yo o tal vez que empezaba a ser yo, ya que todo este tiempo he sido egoísta y patán para los que me rodeaban, excepto mi familia claro. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ella me sentía pleno y a la vez sentía cómo el Edward de antes, el amable, caballero, cariñoso, bondadoso, responsable y confiable Edward empezaba a renacer de las cenizas; porque eso fue lo que quedó de mí después de que el que creí mi mejor amigo me traicionara.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaba en una de las tantas aburridas cenas benéficas de mi padre cuando vi a una muchacha muy guapa que me dirigía miradas nada santurronas. Quizás, hoy tendría otra más a mis pies. Siempre sucedía y no es que me gustara; más bien me sentía cansado de ello. Pero hoy tal vez pueda echarme un polvo. No le haría daño a nadie._

_-Por lo visto ya tienes algo planeado para hoy… ya sabes, para luchar contra el aburrimiento… eh, Edward?- James acababa de llegar y al parecer adivinó lo que tenía en mente._

_James y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde hace muchos años. Ambos éramos opuestos, pero nos complementábamos. Él era arrebatado, liberal, extrovertido y digamos que no era muy amante de los estudios. En cambio yo era responsable, cariñoso, ordenado, respetuoso y me encantaba estudiar. Claro que siempre salía a divertirme, pero moderadamente; lo contrario a James. Sin embargo, confiaba en él por sobre todas las cosas._

_-Pues, atinaste mi amigo… hoy quiero dejar de ser el niño bueno, al menos quiero dejar de lado la responsabilidad y el respeto… quiero divertirme un poco.- le contesté._

_-Y se puede saber quién es ella?_

_-Aún no sé su nombre, pero sí sé que quiere algo conmigo._

_-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_-No me ha dejado de ver en toda la noche, y estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento se acercará a mí y… puedes imaginarte el resto._

_-Bueno, si tú lo dices… solo… ten cuidado. Tus planes pueden no salir como tú piensas.- me dijo de manera extraña. ¿Qué quería decir con ello? Que podría olvidar la protección y podría embarazar a la muchacha?... que quizás ella no quería acostarse conmigo? No creo que sea lo último, y sobre lo primero, siempre lo tendré en mente. No destruiré mi vida por una estupidez._

_Después de haberme dicho eso, James se fue._

_El tiempo siguió pasando y de repente me di cuenta que la muchacha que me miraba ya no estaba. Tal vez James tenía razón después de todo. Y hablando de él, lo vi dirigiéndose hacia mí._

_-Ed, la muchacha que me señalaste hace un momento, me mandó decirte que te espera en el cuarto de limpieza… te tiene una gran sorpresa.- me dijo._

_-¿En el cuarto de limpieza? ¿Estás seguro que fue la misma? Yo pensé que ella preferiría que la llevara a un hotel o algo así._

_-¿Un hotel? Las mujeres de hoy ya no prefieren los hoteles… les gusta más hacerlo sabiendo que pueden ser descubiertas con las manos en la masa… es más excitante. Ya entenderás. ¿Por qué no te diriges hacia allá y disfrutas? Yo te cubro._

_-Tienes razón. Si sucede algo, me llamas al celular y vuelvo en seguida._

_-Ok, no te preocupes. Ya, ve, que ella te espera._

_-De acuerdo, ya regreso.- y me dirigía al famoso cuarto de limpieza. Nunca me había imaginado hacerlo en esa clase de lugares, pero si James decía que es excitante, pues le creería; él sabe más que yo en esos temas._

_Cuando abrí la puerta del cuartucho, vi la imagen de la muchacha tendida en el suelo. Su vestido estaba desgarrado y le sangraba la boca. Al parecer estaba inconsciente. Pero, ¿quién le pudo haber hecho eso? ¿James? No, no lo creo. Tal vez otro hombre la vio entrar y la ultrajó._

_Me acerqué y la sostuve. Traté de hacerla reaccionar y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Cuando estuvo consciente, me separó de un manotazo y empezó a gritar._

_-Cálmate, no te haré daño. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Lo viste? No temas, quiero ayudarte.- le dije para tranquilizarla. Estaba muy alterada. Si no fuera por la música, todos escucharían sus gritos._

_-No te me acerques. ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarme quién me hizo esto? Fuiste tú!_

_-¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices. Estás muy alterada. Yo acabo de llegar y te encontré así._

_-No es cierto. Yo escuché tu voz. Fuiste tú!_

_-No, cuando llegué, estabas desmayada…- de pronto, me empujó y salió corriendo. No podía dejarla así, así que la perseguí. Me vi envuelto por los invitados, que veían horrorizados a la muchacha, quien me señalaba y decía que la había tomado a la fuerza._

_-¡Ayúdenme! Por favor, ese hombre abusó de mí. ¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba._

_Yo me quedé estático. Yo no era el culpable. James me dijo que… cuando pensaba en ello, me di cuenta que él me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y por el movimiento de sus labios, vi que me decía "¿y ahora qué harás?". _

_-Detengan a ese hombre! Que no escape!- muchos hombres me tomaron de los brazos y me estaban sacando del salón, cuando reaccioné._

_-Yo no hice lo que esa señorita dice. Cuando fui al cuarto de limpieza, la encontré así. Yo quise ayudarla, pero ella huyó.- dije para tratar de defenderme. Veía a mi padre tratar de impedir que me dejaran, pero no logró. Al parecer, los hombres eran guardaespaldas del padre de la muchacha, quien supongo yo fue quien ordenó que me detuvieran. Mi madre y Alice estaban llorando a un lado y me miraban con decepción y tristeza. No podía creer que ellas piensen que en verdad ultrajé a esa muchacha. ¡Yo no soy así!_

_-Miente! Yo escuché su voz, mamá. Cuando me dirigía al baño, me tomó por la cintura y me tapó la boca… Luego, me metió a ese cuarto asqueroso… que estaba oscuro y… él… ÉL ME VIOLÓ!- la muchacha rompió en llanto y fue consolada por su madre quien también lloraba y me miraba con odio. No vi cómo, pero el padre de la muchacha se acercó a mí y me dio un puñetazo. Vi cómo Carlisle se dirigía hacia él, para detenerlo suponía._

_-No puede defenderlo. Sé que es su hijo, pero él abusó de mi hija. Tiene que pagar._

_-Usted no puede afirmar eso. Yo conozco a mi hijo y sé que sería incapaz de hacerle eso a una mujer. Lo mejor es que todos nos dirijamos a la estación de policías y aclaremos esto de una vez por todas. Estoy seguro de que su hija comete un error. Edward no fue quien abusó de ella.- dijo tajantemente._

_Así, todos fuimos a la delegación y tomaron los testimonios de la muchacha y las mías. Pero con lo que no contaba era que James también estaba atestiguando. Mi amigo estaba a mi favor, lo sabía. Él y mi padre arreglarían esto._

_Pasaron horas y yo estaba sentado en una banca, en un cuarto oscuro. Solo había un foco. Era una de esas habitaciones donde interrogan a los delincuentes y criminales, pero esta no tenía cámaras ni ese vidrio oscuro desde donde te observaban. De pronto, entraron dos oficiales junto a mi padre, James, la muchacha y su padre. Carlisle me miraba de manera extraña, como si no me reconociera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_-Muchacho, no haber reconocido tu falta desde un inicio va en tu contra y ahora que finalmente sabemos que eres culpable de lo que esta muchacha te acusa, te espera un buen tiempo en prisión- ¿Qué?_

_-¿Pero qué está diciendo? Yo soy inocente. Yo no la ultrajé. Carlisle, tienes que resolver esto. Sabes que yo sería incapaz… James, tú me conoces, diles que no fui quien le hizo eso a esta mujer._

_-Lo siento, Edward. Ya no puedo seguir mintiendo más. Mientras conversábamos, grabé lo que me dijiste y se lo entregué a la policía. Ya basta de todos tus abusos Edward. Te dije desde el principio que lo que hacías no estaba bien y no podía permitir que siguieras cometiendo estas violaciones._

_-¿De qué hablas James? Carlisle, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿De qué grabación habla James?- Estaba confundido. Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, me acusaba de algo que yo nunca había cometido. ¿Quién era en realidad James?_

_-¿Qué grabación? Esta grabación, Edward. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- Carlisle me miraba con furia, y de pronto le arrebató un celular a uno de los oficiales y lo puso fuertemente sobre la mesa._

_Esa grabación era sobre la conversación que habíamos tenido James y yo antes de que todo sucediera. Cuando hablamos de mis "planes" para esa noche, planes que nunca llegué a llevar a cabo._

_-Pero…- traté de hablar, pero James me interrumpió._

_-Ya basta, Edward. Deja de negarlo. Después de que tuvimos esa conversación, te ocultaste y esperaste por esa muchacha y luego la ultrajaste. Ya deja de mentir. Que no te das cuenta que has sido descubierto? Ya se acabó. No volverás a abusar de nadie más._

_-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que no hice lo que tú dices. Tú me dijiste que ella me esperaba en ese cuarto, que ella te había enviado por mí!- le grité con desesperación e impotencia. No podía creer que él me traicionara._

_Los oficiales me detuvieron, ya que tenía ganas de golpear a James por todas las difamaciones que estaba diciendo en mi contra._

_-Ya no mientas, Edward. ¡Ya no!_

_Estaba en shock. No podía estar pasándome esto. ¡No era posible!_

_-Hijo, no sé qué hice mal todo este tiempo. Nunca pensé que…- lo interrumpí antes de que prosiguiera. No quería escuchar esas palabras. Si venían de él, me dolerían en el alma._

_-Papá, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que yo no lo hice.- no pude detener las lágrimas. No sabía cómo detener todo esto, cómo hacerle entender a Carlisle que no era culpable.- Por favor, créeme._

_-Lo siento, hijo. No puedo hacer eso.- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos._

_Caí derrotado sobre la banca. ¿Cómo solucionar esta situación si nadie me creía?_

_-¿Me podrían dejar a solas con él? Tengo que decirle algunas cosas. Siempre fue mi amigo y quiero hacerle entender que esto que hago es por su bien.- pidió James. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?_

_Uno a uno fueron saliendo. Solo quedaban Carlisle y James en la habitación. Mi padre se me acercó y me dio un abrazo. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- Haz lo correcto.- Mientras tanto, me colocó algo en las manos, e instintivamente lo oculté bajo la mesa que había ahí, y se separó de mí._

_Finalmente, solo estábamos James y yo en esa habitación. De pronto, supe a qué se refería Carlisle. Me había dejado su teléfono celular. No creo que James se haya quedado para darme palabras de aliento. Sea lo que sea que me diría, lo grabaría, al igual que él hizo conmigo. Eso significaba que mi padre no había perdido las esperanzas… en el fondo, él me creía y estaba agradecido y aliviado por ello._

_Dirigí m vista hacia abajo, fingiendo que estaba derrotado, sin esperanzas, mientras colocaba la opción para grabar voz en el celular. Cuando al fin lo logré, sin que James se diera cuenta, empecé._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí, James?_

_-Edward, Edward. Tenías que aprender que en este mundo no hay nadie que esté por encima de mí, ni siquiera mi padre y menos el tuyo. Tu caballerosidad, dedicación y todas esas tonterías tuyas simplemente me cansaron. ¿Puedes creer que mis padres te pusieron como un ejemplo para mí? Todos los días, "Edward esto, Edward el otro". Me estresaba, así que decidí acabar con esa imagen de santo que tienes. No puedo creer lo ingenuo que fuiste. Te di pistas, pero al parecer ni te percataste de ellas. ¿Sabes? Me divertí mucho; y no sabes cuánto lo disfruté. La zorra esa era virgen y no fue fácil conseguir lo que logré al final, pero lo hice. Y… ¿sabes qué?...- se acercó a mi oído derecho, y rápidamente oculté más el celular- no sabes cuán estrecha era. Lo disfruté tanto, que tengo planes de conseguir lo mismo en otro lugar. Estoy seguro que Alice se siente aún mejor._

_-¡Maldito, desgraciado! No te atrevas a tocar a Alice. Te mataré si lo intentas. No te vas a salir con la tuya, idiota. Te lo juro.- él solo se carcajeó._

_-¿Y qué harás? ¿Seguirás gritando que eres inocente y que el culpable soy yo? Nadie te creerá. Yo sí tengo pruebas. Estás jodido, acéptalo.- Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta y James rápidamente se alejó de mí y puso cara de santo._

_Nuevamente estaban en la habitación los dos oficiales y mi padre, quien me miraba esperanzado y yo le devolví la mirada. Puede ver cómo el alivio llenaba su ser, pero trató de fingir su anterior expresión decepcionada. Detrás de ellos, venía la muchacha que me miraba con odio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia mí y empezó a golpearme._

_-Señorita! Deténgase!- gritaron los oficiales, pero ella no les obedeció. James reaccionó antes que ellos y la tomó de la cintura alejándola de mí. Yo pensé que él sería el último en detenerla, pero al parecer quería verme ya en prisión._

_En ese momento, la muchacha miro a James con horror. Parecía que estaba en shock. Tal parece que acababa de reconocer a James como su agresor. Carlisle se movió instintivamente hacia la puerta, como para impedir que James escapara._

_-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- le preguntó uno de los oficiales. James tenía una expresión asustada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que fue descubierto. La muchacha se alejó de él y empezó a temblar._

_-Él… él… ese olor… es él… fue él…- tartamudeaba la mujer._

_-¿Qué dice? No la entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir?- le preguntó un oficial._

_-El olor que se desprende de ese hombre… lo reconozco… es la misma loción que llevaba el que abusó de mí… es él. No pude ver su… cara porque… estaba oscuro… solo pude oír su voz… y oler ese perfume… solo recuerdo que después de que todo pasara… me golpeó y cuando desperté vi a ese hombre-me señaló- y pensé que fue él quien me ultrajó, porque lo había estado viendo durante la fiesta y él me devolvía… las miradas. Y cuando… él- señaló a James- presentó la grabación… pude estar segura de quién fue el culpable… pero…yo… puedo… puedo acercarme a él?- dijo dirigiéndose a mí._

_-Claro. Déjeme ayudarla.- un oficial le rodeó los hombros. La muchacha se inclinó a mí y me olió. Se alejó y de pronto empezó a llorar._

_-No fue necesario que haga eso señorita… está claro que…- ella lo interrumpió._

_-No… no entiende… él no es quien abusó de mí… sino él!- señaló a James._

_-¿Qué dice?_

_-La fragancia de ese sujeto es la misma que recuerdo, la misma… este hombre esposado no fue quien me ultrajó… porque su perfume no es el que yo olí en ese cuarto… no es…- trataba de controlar su voz, pero las lágrimas no se la ponían fácil._

_-¿Está segura de ello? ¿Está segura de lo que está diciendo?- preguntó el oficial que la ayudó._

_-S…sí, estoy totalmente segura._

_-Eso no puede ser. Yo tengo pruebas de que Edward es el culpable… No fui yo... Ustedes lo acaban de comprobar…- se notaba nervioso, así que decidí actuar._

_-Tienen que escuchar esto oficiales- dije alzando el celular y colocando la grabación._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos y el rostro de cada uno de los presentes fue llenándose de ira. La habitación estaba en silencio, cuando de pronto la mujer se lanzó contra James y lo empezó a insultar y golpear. En ese momento, ingresó su padre. Los oficiales detuvieron a James y Carlisle tomó el celular de la mesa y se lo entregó al padre de la muchacha, quien después de escuchar todo, empujó a todo mundo y golpeó fuertemente a James… se lo merecía._

_Llevaron a James a realizarse unos análisis y a la muchacha al médico legista __**(N/A: no sé si así lo llamen en su país, pero en el mío significa los doctores que se encargan de verificar casos de violaciones o de revisar a víctimas de agresión física)**__. Mientras tanto, a mí me dejaron libre y la muchacha se disculpó conmigo al igual que su padre. Yo les dije que no había problema, ya que si se hubiera tratado de mi hija, incluso de mi hermana, hubiera actuado de la misma manera, incluso peor. Después de todas esas horas en la delegación, por fin pude irme a casa con mi padre. Mi madre y Alice se encontraban llorando en la sala de estar y cuando nos vieron llegar, corrieron hacia nosotros y nos abrazaron. Les contamos todo y no podían creer lo que había pasado. Al final, intentamos ir a descansar, ya que el peligro había pasado._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Después de 2 días de lo ocurrido con James, me enteré por mi padre que encontraron rastros de semen en la ropa interior de James y analizaron si coincidía con el que encontraron en el interior de la muchacha. Los resultados salieron positivos. Después de ello, me enteré que misteriosamente todas las pruebas, es decir, la grabación, los análisis hechos y el testimonio de la muchacha "se extraviaron". La mujer y su familia se mudaron a otro país y liberaron a James. Desde que sucedió eso, no ha dejado de odiarme y por más que mis padres me pidieron que nos mudáramos, los rechacé. Ahora, tanto ellos como Alice y yo teníamos guardaespaldas e incluso agentes encubiertos que se hacían pasar por estudiantes.

Luego de esa traición, no pude confiar en las personas como lo había hecho antes. Me convertí en otro, en una persona por la que nadie puede pasar, a la que nadie volvería a humillar. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque eso siga siendo así.

Pero desde que supe de Bella, ya no me importaba eso. Había algo en mi interior que me hacía olvidarme de todo y más bien me empujaba a empezar una nueva vida, a retomar la vida que antes tenía. Cuando tuve su cuaderno en mis manos y empecé a leerlo, no podía creer que todos esos sentimientos podían ser transmitidos con palabras plasmadas en papel. Quería conocerla a como dé lugar y para conseguirlo, le hablé a mi hermana, Alice, a quien no le he hablado desde hace varios meses, a pesar de que vivimos en la misma casa.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice dispuesto a averiguar si conocía a la misteriosa Isabella Swan. Toqué su puerta y ella contestó con un "pase"._

_-Alice, quería preguntarte algo.- empecé_

_-Tú?... tú me estás hablando?_

_-Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? ¿Somos hermanos no?_

_-Pues déjame decirte que ya hasta había pensado que habías olvidado que tenías una hermana. Y claro que es raro que me hables. No lo has hecho por meses.- me dijo muy seria._

_-Perdóname, Alice. No quise lastimarte ni que pensaras eso que me dices. Todo este tiempo he vivido en un mundo que en realidad no existe y ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Y eso se lo debo a… ejem, ejem, bueno creo que eso no viene al caso.- vi su cara de curiosidad y decidí hablar antes de que me interrogara- No preguntes por favor… solo basta con saber que estoy tratando de cambiar. Siento que estoy cansado de ser alguien que no soy._

_-Wao… pues sea quien sea, le quisiera dar las gracias y tratarla como reina, porque estoy casi segura que es una chica, por haber logrado eso contigo. Bueno, y entonces, ¿qué me querías preguntar?_

_-Bueno… eh… hace unos días encontré un cuaderno que tenía el nombre de una muchacha del instituto… Isabella Swan. ¿La conoces?_

_-¿Un cuaderno de Bella?... Claro que la conozco, ella y yo somos muy amigas. ¿Me muestras el cuaderno?- no, de ningún modo se lo daría. Primero tengo que terminar de leerlo._

_-Uhm… bueno, no lo tengo aquí. Ya sabes, está en mi habitación, entreverada con mis cosas. Y ¿de quién se trata? ¿Cómo es que nunca he sabido de ella?_

_-Es que has vivido tan metido en tu mundo que no te percataste de ello. Bella se mudó aquí hace casi un año. Está en el senior year al igual que tú, e incluso sé que comparten Gimnasia- qué? Pero cómo es posible eso? Cómo rayos nunca la he visto?-. Vive con su padre, el Jefe Swan y es una gran persona. Es amable, inteligente, responsable, educada, en fin, todo lo contrario a las chicas con las que sueles salir. Tal vez, por eso nunca te interesó, por tanto no sabías de su existencia. Ella es una chica muy sencilla y bueno tengo que decirte que lo único malo es que no tiene gusto en lo referido a la moda.- Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó un álbum de fotografías y volvió a sentarse en la cama.- De hecho, el pasado fin de semana, mientras tú estabas en tu dichoso campamento, ella y yo hicimos una pijamada aquí. Fue muy divertido. Le tomé algunas fotos con atuendos que le presté. Tengo que admitir que puede ser muy agraciada si se lo propone, ¿no crees?- me extendió el álbum y me quedé sin aliento. Un ángel apareció ante mis ojos, vistiendo la ropa más sexy que había visto en mi jodida vida. Ella era una belleza y yo nunca la había visto. ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? ¿Cómo pude perder tanto tiempo y no haber conocido antes a esta preciosa mujer?_

_-Edward, hermano, cierra la boca por favor y cuidado que me llenas de baba todo el álbum.- Alice se burló de mí._

_Me compuse y me dispuse a hablar._

_-Lo siento. No me imaginé que fuera tan hermosa. No sé cómo nunca la vi._

_-Pues digamos que nunca viste así como la ves en las fotos. Ella es más reservada.- me dijo haciendo una mueca- Pero eso va a cambiar- murmuró para sí misma._

_-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué va a cambiar?- Tenía mucha curiosidad._

_-Nada hermanito. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas._

_-Ah, ok. Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, tengo deberes que hacer.- me dirigí a la puerta._

_-Edward… y el cuaderno?_

_-Ah… eh, yo se lo entregaré, no te preocupes. Solo no le digas que yo lo tengo. Es que… ya sabes, por la fama que tengo, va a pensar que se lo robé o algo. Yo mismo le explicaré la situación, sí?_

_-Ok, no le diré nada. Pero, Edward, devuélvele el cuaderno. Quizás, lo está necesitando en este momento._

_-Sí, yo se lo entregaré.- Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, vi en el tocador de Alice 3 fotografías más de Isabella y también otras de mi hermana._

_-¿Es muy linda no crees?_

_-Sí… muy linda.- y salí rápidamente. Sabía que Alice era muy perceptiva y podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que estoy interesado en su amiga._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desde ese momento, intenté hablarle, pero no podía. Primero, porque me ponía nervioso, segundo porque no sabía qué decirle y tercero porque me imaginaba a mí y a ella como pareja y me encantaba la idea, pero no podía pensar en eso aún habiendo terminado hace tan poco con Tanya. Quería ganarme su confianza y de esa manera no lo lograría. Quería que tenga claro que quiero algo serio con ella. De manera que cuando decidí ir a su casa, estaba muy muy nervioso. Nadie respondía, por lo que pensé que no estaba, pero cuando iba a irme, apareció frente a mí vestida jodidamente sexy. Me la comía con la mirada, como lo venía haciendo los últimos días. Siempre vestía atuendos que delineaban su figura y la hacían ver deliciosamente bien. Todo pasó muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta, estaba besándome con ella en su habitación, sobre su cama. Hicimos el amor apasionadamente, porque para mí fue hacer el amor. Me sentía en el cielo, volando con ella junto a mí. Pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero no. Eso realmente pasó y no sabía que una persona podía estar tan feliz como yo lo estaba.

Ahora, aquí estaba yo en mi auto, dirigiéndome a mi casa para dejar mi auto y volver a mi paraíso. Aparqué en el garaje y salí corriendo. Entré a casa, subí las escaleras y abrí bruscamente la puerta de mi habitación. Alice se percató de ello y fue a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan apurado, desesperado o como sea que estés?

-No me lo creerías. Algún día te lo contaré o tal vez ella lo haga. No me importa. Solo quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás ebrio?

-Nah. Solo quiero que sepas que ahora te comprendo. Entiendo tu estado. Siento que en estos momentos me sucede lo mismo.- le dije mientras metía una muda de ropa en una pequeña mochila y tomaba mi celular para llamar un taxi- Bueno, tengo que irme, me queda poco tiempo. Nos vemos… mañana hermanita.- y le di un beso en la frente.

-¿Esto es por Bella verdad?- soltó de repente.

-¿Bella?

-Ay, Edward. Tanto Bells como tú creen que soy idiota o retrasada mental. A ver, desde que me preguntaste por ella, tus ojos no han dejado de brillar y tu humor cada vez mejoraba más. En el caso de ella, pues me confesó que te amaba. Solo tengo que atar cabos. No creo que sea una coincidencia. Yo vi bien claro cómo se te caía la baba aquel día mientras veías sus fotografías. No te hagas. Ahora, dime, ¿están saliendo?- _Estaría bien si le digo?_

-Uhmm…

-Lo sabía! Están saliendo! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo contaron? AAAhhh qué emoción! Nunca pensé que Bells se convertiría en mi cuñada. Ya era hora de que abrieras los ojos. Y la verdad…- _Edward, ya para a tu hermana, o llegarás tarde… Aunque eso no es mala idea… ya quiero saber cómo me castigará Bella…-_ Hey, Edward!

-¿Qué?

-¿Me estás oyendo? Si te atreves a lastimarla, si veo que derrama una, escucha bien, UNA lágrima por ti, te juro que te castro y te despellejo vivo. ¿Entendido?- _Esa fue mi hermanita querida?_

-S… sí, Alice. Oí bien. Y nunca sería capaz de lastimarla.

-Sé que nunca lo harías intencionalmente, pero a veces puedes ser tan despistado que ni cuenta te das, así que cuida bien tus movimientos y piensa bien antes de actuar, ¿me oyes?- me dijo, cuando escuché el claxon del que debería ser mi taxi.

-Sí, señor.- le dije con el fin de aligerar la situación.

-Ok, espero que en verdad hayas captado el mensaje. No quisiera dejarte sin descendencia, pero no me obligues quieres?

-No te preocupes. Seguiré todas tus indicaciones. Ahora, ¿puedo irme? El taxi me espera y no quiero llegar tarde, por favor.

-Ok, ok. Ya, puedes irte. Te deseo mucha suerte. Y por favor, por favor, Edward, no lo arruines. Confío en ti. Nos vemos…

-Adiós hermanita. Gracias. Y no lo arruinaré. Te lo juro por mi vida.- y diciendo esto, bajé corriendo las escaleras y fui directo al taxi, al que me subí como un rayo y le indiqué al conductor de que maneje lo más rápido posible.

Llegué a la casa de Bella cuando faltaban 2 minutos para que se cumplan los 40 que le prometí. Encontré la puerta abierta y una nota que decía "entra y cierra con seguro… luego, sube a mi habitación… te espero, no tardes". Me moví más rápido que Flash **(N/A: Flash es un súper héroe que corre rapidísimo… lo conocen?)** y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en la habitación de Bella, que se encontraba vacía… ¿vacía? Me parecía muy raro. Me adentré y bajé la cabeza para ver si se había escondido debajo de la cama. Tal vez quería jugar… pero nada. No estaba.

-¿Me buscabas?- me susurraron en el oído. Me estremecí por el contacto, pero aún así me volteé para encararla.

_Un ángel_.

Sí, eso fue lo que vi… el ángel más sexy de la existencia de todos los ángeles… malditamente sexy.

¿Y por qué?... nada por qué alterarse, claro… solo llevaba unos pedazos de telas, esos que se hacen llamar lencería, pero es igual si te los pones o no… aunque en ella se les ve jodidamente bien. Bella vestía uno de los conjuntos que encontré sobre su cama cuando entré a buscarle una pastilla o algo para tranquilizarla cuando se puso mal. El conjunto era negro, con transparencias que no dejaban nada a la imaginación **(N/A: el conjunto está en mi perfil por si quieren ver cómo es)**… Dios! Mis pantalones me aprietan justo ahora y mi dureza es más que visible. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, veía cómo una de las tiras del bra que llevaba caía por su brazo derecho.

_Me quiere matar…_

Ella se acercó lenta, muy lentamente hacia mí. Me cogió las manos y posicionó la derecha en su cadera; y la izquierda, en su nalga… sii! Su nalga!

No pude soportarlo más. Apreté su trasero y la acerqué mucho más a mí, para que no tenga dudas de que prácticamente me tiene a sus pies. Lo que ella me causa, no me deja pensar con claridad y lo único que ahora tengo en la mente es su voluptuoso cuerpo pegado al mío y una cama detrás de mí, cama de la que no planeaba salir en un laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo.

Coloqué mi otra mano en su otra nalga y la cargué. Ella me rodeó con sus piernas y la estrellé contra la pared. Me estaba descontrolando, lo sabía, pero ella me había provocado. Me froté contra su caliente coño y me acerqué a su oído.

-¿Sientes cómo me tienes?... haces que pierda el control y me sienta como un animal que lo único que quiere es marcar lo que es suyo de la manera más excitante que te puedas imaginar. Haces que lo único que desee en el mundo sea tomarte una y otra…- capturé su lóbulo y lo chupé-… y otra vez.

-¿Y por qué… no empiezas… ya?- me dijo jadeando.

-Tranquila, nena. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré tan pero tan dentro de ti, que me sentirás en la garganta- le gruñí salvajemente. Con tan solo imaginarme la escena, sentía que me iba a correr en cualquier momento.

Bella gimió y se lanzó a mis labios como una fiera. Si el maldito oxígeno no nos hiciera falta, ahora nos estaríamos más que devorando, pero teníamos que separarnos para poder respirar.

-¿Ah, sí?... pues nos sabes cuánto anhelo… sentir eso que tú dices.

Al decir eso, se bajó de mí y me empujó fuertemente. Caí en la cama y me embelesé con la imagen de mi novia… MI NOVIA… qué bien sonaba eso, teniendo como protagonista a Bella.

Ella llevó sus manos atrás y se desabrochó el brasier. Lo dejó caer libremente, mostrándome sus gloriosos pechos. Quise levantarme e ir por ellos, pero ella levantó su mano derecha y con su dedo índice me negó esa posibilidad.

-Pero… no ves que… me estás haciendo… sufrir- las palabras salieron por sí solas de mis labios. Nunca le había dicho eso a una mujer, por más que me hacían bailes eróticos y stripteases. Pero claro, todas las demás no tenían comparación con Bella. Nadie me había excitado tanto en mi vida y era una de las mejores sensaciones de mi jodida existencia.

-Lo disfrutarás… créeme- me dijo con voz de seda. Hipnotizado, solo fui capaz de asentir como un robot.

Se fue acercando poco a poco y en su trayecto, acariciaba sus senos mirándome intensamente. Ya faltaba muy muy poco para saltarle encima.

-Recuéstate sobre las almohadas- me ordenó.

Obedientemente, lo hice. Ella saltó a la cama y se quedó parada colocando sus pies a los costados de mis muslos. Ohh, mi vista era genial! Alucinante!

Fue bajando lentamente a la vez que acercaba cada vez más su rostro al mío. Ya estando sentada sobre mí, no hice más que perderme en sus pechos. Quería devorarlos, quería lamerlos, quería…

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- me preguntó como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-Quiero… quiero toc-arlos…- mi voz me decía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué más?- insistió

-Qui-ero… lamerlos y morderlos… lentamente- Ella gimió y fue lo último que soporté.

La atraje hacia mí y la besé como nunca. Ella abrió la boca para mí invitándome a entrar. No perdí tiempo y nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar locamente.

Mientras tanto, ella no perdía tiempo y me arrancó el polo… no importa, en estos momentos no me sirve. El contacto de nuestros torsos nos hizo gemir y eso me recordó sus hermosos senos. Llevé mis manos hacia ellos y los empecé a acariciar delicadamente. Cogí sus pezones duros y los apreté suavemente. Bella jadeaba al igual que yo. Ambos parecíamos igual de desesperados. Las manos de Bella desabrochando el botón de mis pantalones y tirando de ellos, al igual que de mis bóxers, casi con salvajismo, me dejaron claro lo anterior. Lo único que me impedía unirme a ella eras sus bragas. Y por más que me gustaran, tenía que deshacerme de ellas. Se las arranqué y las miré con un poco de tristeza. Tal vez, le compre unas parecidas cuando tenga tiempo. Las tiré por ahí y me concentré en el cuerpo desnudo de Bella justo encima del mío, que me gritaba desesperadamente llevar acaba ese acto que nos vuelve uno. Pero justo en ese momento, me acordé que no me había colocado un preservativo. Iba a levantarme para coger uno de mi billetera, pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de Bella. Cogió con sus suaves manos mi pene y los dirigió a su cavidad, a su caliente y húmeda cavidad.

_Oh por Dios!... Detenla, detenla… protección… protección_

-Bella… Be… protección… para- balbuceé con dificultad. La punta de mi miembro estaba en su interior y no podía articular frases lógicas.

Ella empezó a mecerse y yo me sentía morir. _Protección… protección… Al diablo con la protección!_

_Pero… puede… ella puede embarazarse…_

_No le haría eso a mi Bella… tengo que ser fuerte y actuar con responsabilidad._

Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas con el fin de levantarla y coger un preservativo, pero ella pareció adivinar lo que pretendía y se aferró a mis hombros.

-Tomo… la pastilla… odio los… cólicos… menstruales… así que…- _suficiente!_ Me lancé hacia sus labios y la impulsé con mis manos, haciendo que casi saliera completamente de ella para luego adentrarme nuevamente con cada vez mayor profundidad. Bella gemía y yo con ella. La sensación nos llevaba al extremo… sentía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

De pronto, Bella alejó mis manos y dejó de mecerse. Acomodó más almohadas en mi espalda enderezándome un poco, flexionó sus rodillas colocándolas a los extremos de mis muslos y tiró su cuerpo para atrás. Apoyó sus manos en mis piernas y empezó nuevamente con el movimiento.

Confirmado… es toda una DIOSA. Nunca pensé que le gustaría experimentar diferentes posiciones en tan poco tiempo. No cabía duda de que era una caja de sorpresas, unas sorpresas que me encantaban.

-Ahh… Edward… - gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Yo no podía hablar… ningún sonido salía de mis labios. La imagen que tenía al frente era tan abrumadora, desconcertante y malditamente erótica que me tenía totalmente deslumbrado. Ver cómo mi miembro desaparecía en su interior cada vez más rápido, me excitaba más, si era eso posible. Terminaría en unos minutos y no podía permitirme hacerlo solo. Coloqué una de mis manos en su cadera y la otra la llevé a su clítoris y lo acaricié, estimulándola.

Bella, que tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, la levantó y abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los míos. Los suyos desprendían pasión y entrega y sobretodo el amor que sentía por mí.

La ayudaba a impulsarse cada vez más rápido y con mayor fuerza.

-Oh, sii… más… más Edward…

La complací e irguiéndome totalmente, abrí mis piernas y la recosté sobre la cama. Me arrodillé, cogí sus piernas y las coloqué en mis hombros. Arremetí nuevamente en ella, causando que gritara de placer… eso que quería, que se desinhibiera y grite por más… más, que llegara al límite, y me lleve consigo. La penetré duro y rápido… ya quería llegar a mi liberación, quería volver a sentir ese maravilloso orgasmo que esperaba por mí y quería que ella también pueda sentirlo.

-Ahh… si… así… ya casi…- gemía Bella descontroladamente.

-¿Qui-eres… más?- le ronroneé… o bueno, eso traté… más pareció un gruñido.

-Oh, si… más… duro…

Arremetí lo más fuerte que pude y con 3 estocadas más, pude sentir cómo su coño me apretaba dolorosamente, causándome una sensación de los mil demonios… me vine… fue inevitable… sentí cómo llenaba su interior.

-Mierda… ahh!- terminé.

Bajé sus piernas y la abracé para luego besarla. Tuve cuidado de no aplastarla y después de la grandiosa actividad fue algo difícil, pero lo pude hacer.

Empecé a salir de su interior para recostarme a su lado, pero…

-No… aún no. Quiero sentirte por más tiempo… por favor.

Obviamente no pude negarme, y más porque yo también deseaba no salir nunca de ahí.

La levanté y la cargué para acomodarla bien en la cama. Abrí las cobijas y nos metí a ambos. Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo. De lo siguiente que fui consciente fue la luz del sol filtrándose por las cortinas. Aún seguíamos unidos y fue el mejor despertar que tuve. Verla dormir me llenaba de una tranquilidad inexplicable, una paz que estaba seguro, ella me transmitía.

Le dejé besos en todo su rostro, a manera de despertarla. Vi el reloj y eran las 11 am. Bella tenía que comer algo. Intenté liberarme de su abrazo, pero ella lo sintió y se aferró con mayor ímpetu.

-Espera, un momento más… sí?- me pidió.

-Por supuesto, preciosa… todo el tiempo que quieras.

Lentamente, Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada en ella.

-Buenos días- me saludó sonriendo.

-Muy buenos días, mi Bella.- le respondí.

-¿Es muy tarde?

-No precisamente, pero tienes que comer algo, cielo.

-Pero no…- y su estómago protestó antes que ella. Reí por lo que había querido hacer, pero su organismo le había ganado.

-No, tú sí. Vamos, preparemos algo para desayunar.

Salí de ella a regañadientes y me puse de pie buscando mi ropa. Cuando volteé hacia Bella, ella me miraba intensamente.

-Tranquila, no voy a desaparecer.- le dije divertido.

-Engreído… Ya verás- susurró eso último.

Se paró y me dio la espalda regalándome una hermosa vista de su trasero. Tal vez, el desayuno podía esperar unas… horas.

Volteó su rostro mostrándome una sonrisa burlona.

-No me desvaneceré por arte de magia…

-¿Eso crees?... más pareces un sueño, que una realidad, un precioso sueño, el más hermoso de todos.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Ya… deja de ser engreído.

Nos vestimos y bajamos a la cocina. Preparamos tocino y waffles, y lo acompañamos con una humeante taza de café. Mientras desayunábamos no paraba de maravillarme con el rumbo que ahora tenía mi vida… mi vida junto a Bella. Y si planeaba una vida con ella, tenía que deshacerme de todos los secretos entre nosotros. Y empezaría yo por desaparecer los míos.

-Bella… quiero que sepas que no quiero que nada, ni nadie, interfiera entre nosotros. Sé que has oído muchas cosas sobre mí, pero así no es como yo solía ser antes. Algo me sucedió que me cambió la vida. Desde ese acontecimiento, me volví frío. Ya no quiero más eso. Como te dije antes, quiero ser tu compañero, y quiero protegerte, quiero amarte, quiero darte todo. Por ello, quiero que conozcas todo de mí, al igual que yo me muero por saber absolutamente todo de ti. Quiero compartir ese hecho en mi vida que la cambió o más bien quiero que sepas de la persona que causó que mi vida cambiara:…- inspire hondo y lo solté- James.

Bella me miraba muy atenta y se sorprendió un poco cuando nombré a James. Todos en la escuela sabía que él y yo éramos rivales, enemigos, pero nadie sabía cómo se originó eso. Hubo tanto dinero de por medio cuando sucedió lo de la muchacha a la que él ultrajó que se había logrado que nadie en el pueblo se enterara. No sé cómo fue eso posible, pero supongo que el padre de James les dio a los policías y demás una gran suma de dinero para que la noticia no se difundiese. De hecho, se sabía lo que le había sucedido a la muchacha, pero nunca se reveló la identidad del culpable.

-¿James… te hizo mucho daño?- me preguntó con tristeza en su voz.

-No sabes cuánto.- Bella me tomó de las manos y me las apretó, dándome valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí, contigo, brindándote mi apoyo incondicional… nunca te dejaré solo. Pero si no te sientes preparado para contarme esto, sabré esperar. Yo tampoco quiero secretos entre nosotros y estoy dispuesta a contarte toda mi historia, pero vayamos despacio si? No quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo. Tómate tu tiempo, Ed.- me habló con tanta ternura que me impulsó inconscientemente a narrarle mi historia.

-No me siento presionado, Bella. Así esperara años para contártelo, siempre será difícil hacerlo. Pero, quiero confiártelo.- di un suspiro y comencé a contarle todo sobre James a Bella.

No sé cuánto tardé, pero cuando terminé me vi envuelto en los confortantes brazos de mi Bella.

-No sabes cuánto siento todo ello. Pero no logro entender. No se supone que James debería estar ahora en la cárcel?- me preguntó desconcertada.

-Estuvo en prisión por algún tiempo, y por lo que me enteré, un maestro privado iba allí todos los días y le daba las clases necesarias. Su padre consiguió cambiar el veredicto del juez. Al principio, se había dicho que no había posibilidad de pagar una fianza, pero luego nos enteramos que el padre de James pagó una fuerte cantidad de dinero y sacó a su hijo de prisión. Después de ello, él regresó a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado y dijo a todos que había estado de viaje en hawaii. No sé cuánto poder tiene su padre, pero logró con él logró librar a su hijo de un castigo que se merecía.- inconscientemente, mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

-Shh… de nada sirve seguir atormentándote por ello. Ya pasó; y lo más importante es que al final, se consiguió probar tu inocencia. Sé lo difícil que pudo ser para ti pasar por todo ello, pero ya es tiempo de pasar la página, dejar todo eso atrás de una buena vez, y vivir el presente… un presente conmigo, con ambos… juntos, y anhelo que vivamos así el futuro.- me habló reconfortándome y brindándome una hermosa imagen mía junto a Bella y una hermosa niña con los cabellos igual a los míos y la sonrisa de su madre. Me gustó más de lo que imaginé.

-Claro que estoy dispuesto a dejar todo atrás. Ahora que te encontré, no me importa el mundo. Solo me interesas tú… solamente tú. Y por supuesto que ansío vivir un futuro contigo. No sabes cuánto me agrada y me ilusiona esa idea. Y te parecerá algo cursi, pero ya puedo imaginarte con una pequeña en brazos, una pequeña que en un futuro será nuestra… y no olvidemos el perro.- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bella tenía los ojos aguados y me miraba con tanto amor que dolía. Se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente. Después de unos minutos, nuestras frentes se encontraban unidas al igual que nuestras miradas. Y se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea… ya era tiempo.

-¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando justo ahora?- le pregunté.

-Mmmm… ¿en lo que haremos más tarde?- reí ante eso.

-No tontita. Si fuera así, no estaríamos precisamente aquí.- se ruborizó y sin poder contenerme, acaricié sus mejillas.- Lo que estaba pensando es que quiero presentarte a mis padres… oficialmente como mi novia. Y espero poder hacer lo mismo con tu padre. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y creo que esta es una buena forma de empezar. Lo que menos quiero es encontrarte a escondidas o mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Por el contrario, quiero que todo el mundo se entere cuán afortunado soy por tenerte a mi lado.

-¿Eso quieres?- asentí al instante- Pues hagámoslo. No me parece una mala idea… solo estoy un poco nerviosa, pero siempre y cuando esté contigo, soy capaz de hacer hasta la más grande de las locuras.- me dijo con determinación.

-Me parece genial. Tal vez hagamos unas cuantas locuras.- ambos reímos ante este comentario, pero luego nos pusimos serios.- ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a almorzar a mi casa? Estoy seguro que Alice nos ayudará para que todo esté listo e ilusione tanto a mis padres que quieran conocerte en este mismo instante.

-Estoy de acuerdo. No es por nada, pero yo también quiero conocer a tus padres. Sé que son grandes personas, pero quisiera tratarlos como…- se interrumpió y no continuó. No quería que me oculte nada.

-¿Cómo qué Bella? No te avergüences… dímelo.- Levantó la mirada y continuó.

-Quisiera tratar a tus padres como… a una… familia.- esas palabras me llenaron de una dicha tremenda.

-No sabes cuán feliz me hace escuchar eso, Bella. Es lo que más quisiera, que los consideres tu familia, nuestra familia.- le tomé el rostro y la besé con todas mis fuerzas.- Entonces, no se diga más… mañana, almorzaremos con nuestra familia.- le dije con la sonrisa tonta que no me quería dejar.

-Te quiero mucho, Edward.- me dijo acariciándome las mejillas.

-Y yo a ti, mi Bella.

Tenía la seguridad de que todo saldría estupendamente bien.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa… aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero no haberm tardado tanto pero estuve enferma por unos días… no fue nada grave: una simple gripe, pero ya saben el malestar es insoportable... tomen este cap como mi humilde regalo por navidades... espero que les guste...**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me agregaron en sus favoritos, tanto en fics como autores, y me alegra que les haya gustado la historia… un agradecimiento enorme a dani-cullen-patt, VICKY08 y yeray…. No saben lo bien que me siento porque les haya agradado este fic…**

**Bueno, solo quería decirles que me encanta el drama, y va a haber mucho de ello aquí y además el suspenso… tan tan tan taaaaann… cómo creen que le irá a Bella en el almuerzo con los Cullen? Stán de acuerdo con Edward?... ya veremos en el cap 3… espero actualizar en máximo 5 días… no m gusta hacer esperar mucho… bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirles… nos stamos leyendo… byeeeeeeeeeeeee.. muchos muchos muchos besosssssssssssss y k pasen las más super hiper mega geniales navidades chauuuuuuuuu**

**Lyhaane.**

**¿Merezco un review?... haganm feliz… por navidad?... acepto de tooooodo... no importa si es una palabrita... todo es bienvenido...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**_Ay!, chicas discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes… no kiero mentirles, así k lo úniko k tengo k decirles es k no me sentía de ánimos para escribir… no sé, me enfrasqué mucho en temas familiares y personales… uno de ellos es k stoy buscando un trabajo temporal, para aprovechar mis vacaciones y weno he ido a entrevistas, pero hasta ahora ninguno me conviene y stoy en esas pz… en serio, lo siento muchísimo… soy la primera a la k no le gusta esperar y es lo primero k hago... perdónenme si? Okz, las dejo para k lean mi nuevo cap… chauuu_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

¡Y el momento llegó!

Me encontraba en mi habitación, mirando mi imagen en el espejo. No me veía nada mal y, claro, eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Alice, quien en el momento en que Edward llamó avisándole sobre nuestros planes, se encontraba 5 minutos después en la puerta de mi casa, tocando como una endemoniada. Después de eso, fui arrastrada a Port Ángeles para comprar las prendas que usaría durante el almuerzo además de otras cosas que, según Alice, le servirían para dejar todo listo en su casa. No vi qué compró, ya que me mantuve en el auto mientras ella lo hacía. Por supuesto, todo sería una _gran sorpresa_… pff… en fin, solo era un almuerzo, ¿qué podría salir mal?... Solo que me atragante con la comida, pero fuera de eso, nada.

Bueno, ya tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías y bajar para irme con mi perfecto novio, quien me esperaba pacientemente en mi sala de estar. Alice ya se había ido a preparar para la ocasión, y me dejó casi lista… lo único que me faltaba era infundirme valor y sobre todo seguridad, ya que mis nervios me estaban matando. No dejé pasar más tiempo y bajé las escaleras. Vi cómo Edward se paraba del sofá donde se encontraba y me sonrió a penas me vio. Eso era lo que necesitaba para calmarme. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me tomó una mano y la llevó a sus labios.

-Te ves absolutamente bellísima, Bella… y muy apetecible, debo agregar.- me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba y si seguía admirándola tanto tiempo, terminaríamos en mi habitación y obviamente eso no es posible ahora.

-Uhm… ¿nos vamos?- le dije a modo de aligerar la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Claro, hermosa dama- me dijo divertido- ¿me permite?- me ofreció su brazo caballerosamente.

-Por supuesto, mi galante caballero.- ok, me sentía como una tonta actuando como aquellas personas de antaño… definitivamente, esto de actuar no es lo mío.

Edward me dirigió a su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, se dirigió hacia su puesto y emprendimos la marcha hacia su hogar.

El camino se hacía cada vez más corto de lo normal, mientras yo trataba de responder hondo y así darme tranquilidad. Al parecer, Edward se dio cuenta de eso.

-Bella, cariño, por favor tranquilízate. Todo saldrá estupendamente. Mis padres te van a adorar; ayer les hablé de ti y están encantados de conocerte. Además, Alice no se ha quedado atrás y ya decía maravillas de ti desde que te conoció. Bueno, eso es lo que ella me ha dicho y le creo porque su relación con mis padres es más… confidencial, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sí?- tomó mi mano izquierda y la besó tiernamente. Yo apreté la suya a modo de aceptación a lo que me pedía.

Justo antes de entrar al desvío que llevaba directo a su casa, el celular de Edward sonó. Lo tomó rápidamente y contestó.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mi novio. Vio mi rostro de curiosidad y puso confiadamente el altavoz.

-Edward hay un… inconveniente.- ok, ya me estaba preocupando nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó nuevamente a Alice.

-Hermano, no…- y se cortó la comunicación.

-Ups, se acabó la batería. En fin, no creo que sea tan malo. Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos en un santiamén y tendremos nuestro grandioso almuerzo.- trató de tranquilizarme al ver mi rostro nuevamente nervioso.

-Uhm, ¿estás seguro? Tal vez, debas llamarle. Puedo prestarte mi celular.- le ofrecí.

-Ok, si eso necesitas para no seguir preocupándote, préstamelo un momento.

Empecé a buscar en m bolso de mano, pero no encontré el bendito aparato.

-Lo siento, creo que lo olvidé en mi habitación-le dije apenada.

-¿Ves? Eso quiere decir que no lo necesitabas, por tanto no era necesario ahora. Tranquila, Bella.

-Pues, yo no lo creo así. Más bien pienso que mi suerte es tan mala que olvidé mi celular cuando más lo necesitaba. No sé, Edward, presiento algo.

-Solo estás nerviosa. Todo saldrá bien. Por favor, tranquilízate.- me pidió por enésima vez.

-Ok.- acepté insegura.

-¿Bella?- me llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Uhm, me estaba preguntando si hoy… bueno, si aceptarías que hoy, yo… me… me quedara en tu casa nuevamente.- me dijo nerviosamente. Bien, ahora sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Pues, creo que sí. Charlie llegará mañana en la tarde, así que no le veo ningún problema. Solo que tendríamos que dejar tu auto en tu casa nuevamente e irnos a la mía en un taxi y no quiero inc…

-Sin problemas.- me cortó.

Después de 2 minutos, llegamos. Muy bien, el clima no estaba tan frío, lo cual era bueno, ya que mi vestido era corto, pero me encantó apenas Alice me lo mostró en la tienda **(N/A: si gustan ver cómo es el vestido de Bells, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**, así que no me quejaba por ese lado. Lo que odiaba eran los tacones. Solo le podía rogar a Dios que me brinde el equilibrio necesario para no caerme en cualquier momento. Y mis nervios no ayudaban.

Edward se bajó y justo cuando yo me iba a bajar igualmente, me miró desde afuera y con un movimiento de su cabeza y su dedo índice me dijo que no lo hiciera. Caminó rápidamente hacia mi puerta y la abrió para mí.

-Mi madre me mataría si ve que tú misma abriste tu puerta. A mí me educaron para ser todo un caballero Bella. Y no sabes cuánto me gusta serlo contigo. Por lo tanto,-me dijo tomándome por la cintura y pegando sus labios a mi oído- tendrás que acostumbrarte.- y seguidamente me besó la sien.

Subimos los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de la gran casa y Edward abrió la puerta para que yo entrara primero.

-Bienvenida, señorita Swan, a mi humilde, y ya conocida por usted, morada.

Di un paso adelante y supe desde ese momento que algo iba mal… muy mal.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Alice se encargó de planear el almuerzo en mi casa para presentar a Bella como mi novia. Estaba emocionado, ya que era la primera vez que hacía eso y estaba seguro que el tiempo valió la pena, ya que mi Bella era la indicada para esta primera vez… y esperaba que fuera la última.

Estuve esperándola un tiempo considerable en su sala. Me parecía raro, ya que mi hermana me había dicho que ya estaba lista, pero que le dé un "poco" de tiempo para que se prepare para el acontecimiento. Entendía que estaba nerviosa, pero no era para tanto. No pensé que le iba a tomar taaaaaanto tiempo controlar sus nervios. Eso no me gustaba. Ella no debería estar tan intranquila. Estaba seguro de que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado… muy seguro. Hoy iba a presentar a Bella oficialmente como mi novia sí o sí.

Cuando la vi bajar con ese hermoso vestido blanco, me quedé sin habla. Estaba simplemente bellísima. Aún no entendía cómo nunca la vi en la escuela. Parecía un precioso ángel… un precioso y exquisito ángel. Ya me imaginaba sacándoselo y besando su perfecto cuerpo… _Ya! Para, no es momento para eso… tenemos toooooda la noche, ¿verdad?_ Pues, eso esperaba, porque no soportaría o tener el honor de despojarla de tan lindo vestido para luego dejarla en una sexy lencería, que estaba seguro, vestía. Por eso, amaba a mi querida hermana Alice.

La llevé a mi auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado debo decir. Traté de tranquilizarla, pero la llamada de Alice lo estropeó todo. A mí también me había dejado algo inquieto, pero no era para tanto. Nada podría destruir lo que teníamos planeado… nada.

Llegamos y le abrí la puerta de mi casa a mi bella novia. La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde todos nos esperaban… bueno, en eso habíamos quedado. Pero, de pronto, escuchamos sollozos lastimeros. Tal vez, algo le había pasado a Alice. ¡Rayos! Al parecer el inconveniente no era insignificante como pensé que era. Aceleré el paso y sentí cómo Bella empezaba a tensarse y como consecuencia, apretó fuertemente mi mano. No podía decirle que se calmara porque yo también quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Llegamos y lo que vi me descolocó.

Ahí, se encontraban mis padres, Tanya y su amiga Rosalie Hale. Esme tenía el brazo levantado horizontalmente, en dirección a Alice que se encontraba a su costado, pero algo alejada, y con su palma levantada, indicando que se detuviera en algo… pero no podía deducir qué. Por su lado, mi hermana miraba a Tanya furiosamente, más que eso, veía ira. Carlisle tenía cara de querer calmar a Esme y decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Mi madre estaba enojada por algo y escuchaba atentamente a Tanya, quien era sostenida por Rosalie, como si esta última le estuviera dando fuerzas para hacer algo. No entendía nada, así que carraspeé para hacer acto de presencia. En el momento en que Tanya me vio, su cara se descompuso aún más y empezó a llorar sonoramente. Esme corrió hacia ella y la abrazó para luego mirarme furiosa y luego dedicarle una mirada de asco a Bella. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Lo iba a saber en este preciso momento.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué significa todo esto, Tanya? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunté sin aguantar mi enojo hacia ella. Su persona era lo último que me imaginé ver hoy, es más, ni siquiera lo imaginé.

-No te permito que le hables así, Edward Anthony. Me vas a explicar cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle todo lo que esta muchacha me acaba de decir.- me dijo Esme casi gritándome.

-¿De qué hablas madre? Yo no le he hecho nada a esa mujer… ¿Pueden decirme qué pretenden con todo esto? Se supone que hoy les presentaría a Bella. No es posible que estén haciendo todo este teatro justo hoy.- no podía creer que hagan todo este escándalo y enfrente de Bella.

-Ah, ahora no sabes nada, claro, actúas como todo menos un caballero, como te eduqué, y ahora me dices que no sabes qué has hecho. ¿Cómo pudiste Edward?

-Mira Esme, yo no hice nada. Lo que te haya dicho esa mujer o ambas, no me importa. Son mentiras.

-¿Mentiras? Tú me engañaste Edward. Me usaste a tu antojo y luego me dejaste como basura. Por más que te supliqué y me arrastré hacia ti, me dejaste tirada en la calle y en medio de la lluvia. ¿Eso es mentira? Y todo para que te vayas a revolcar con la mujerzuela que hoy quieres presentar como tu noviecita. Yo sí fui tu novia, te entregué todo de mí, te amé, y cómo me pagaste. Rosalie es testigo de todo ese amor que te profesé y sabe también los rincones de los que sacaste a esa per…

-No te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi novia, Tanya. Y será mejor que te largues en este momento, antes de que cumpla exactamente lo que acabas de decir te hice en algún momento. No sé cómo puedes ser tan víbora como para decir todas esas calumnias en mi contra, pero eso sí te digo, con Bella no te metas porque soy capaz de…

-Basta, Edward. No entiendo cómo pudiste convertirte en este ser. Yo no te eduqué así.

Una vez dicho esto, Esme se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí y Bella, quien estaba en shock al ver todo eso delante de ella. La apegué más a mi cuerpo y pasé mi mano por su cintura, dejándole claro a mi madre que a ella no le podía hacer nada. Si estaba enojada por lo que le había contado Tanya y le creía más a ella que a su propio hijo, que se ensañe conmigo, más no con Bella… con ella no.

-Esme, no hagas algo de lo que después te…- mi padre estaba diciéndole a mi mamá, pero esta, con una sola mirada lo cayó. Al parecer, le faltaba poco a Carlisle para que pierda la paciencia

-Ya veo por qué dejaste a Tanya. Esta mujer te engatusó con sus encantos, y qué más se puede esperara de una cualquiera…

-Madre, no vuelvas a…

-No, Edward. Me vas a escuchar.- me dijo gritando- Tú, mujer de segunda, no te saldrás con la tuya, no sabes cuánto asco me das…

-¡Esme!- gritó mi padre

-¡Es suficiente!- grité yo al mismo tiempo. Me dispuse a retirarme de aquella que consideraba mi madre, pero de un momento a otro, Bella se soltó de mi agarre salió corriendo. Rápidamente me volteé a seguirla, pero mi madre me cogió del brazo.

-Edward, tú no irás a ningún…- y me solté de un movimiento brusco que la dejó en shock-… Edward, hijo, ¿en qué te has convertido?- me dijo en voz baja.

-No, madre, ¿en qué te has convertido tú?... te juro, Esme Cullen, que si la pierdo por tu culpa, nunca, óyelo bien, NUNCA te lo perdonaré.- le dije con el tono de voz más frío que alguna vez usé y con una mirada llena de furia. Dicho esto, salí corriendo para encontrar a mi Bella.

¡Dios! No debí perder mi tiempo con Esme. No estaba por ningún lado. Lo más probable era que se hay internado al bosque. Tenía que encontrarla, pero ¡Ya!

* * *

**ALICE POV**

No podía creer que todo este esté sucediendo. ¿Cómo mi madre podía creer todas las mentiras de la maldita de Tanya? Y encima de todo, tratar así a Bella. Ella no se lo merecía. Yo no sabía qué hacer; desde el comienzo del teatrito de Tanya, mi madre no me había dejado hablar, por tanto estaba escuchando todo lo que esa arpía decía. Mi padre estaba igual que yo. Siendo el doctor del pueblo, sabía que conocía a Bella y a su padre. Carlisle sabía que Bella era todo, menos lo que Tanya afirmaba de ella. Pero, claro, Esme no lo dejó hablar tampoco.

Nunca había visto a Edward actuar de la manera en que lo hizo y no era para menos. Lo entendía perfectamente. Me asusté cuando le dijo a mi madre sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo. No me cabía en la cabeza que todo se haya ocasionado por la mujerzuela esa, porque ella sí era una mujerzuela. Esme se quedó como estatua, viendo desaparecer la imagen de mi hermano y en ese instante decidí acabar con todo esto.

-¡Lárgate, Tanya! Y tú también Rosalie. Las quiero fuera de mi casa, en este momento- les grité. Rosalie, al principio, expresaba odio hacia Edward, y apoyaba todo lo que decía Tanya, pero desde que vio a Edward y Bella entrar a la sala de estar, se quedo quieta y desde ahí, no dijo nada.

-¡Alice! ¿Tú también?...-dijo mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero era mi turno de hablar.

-No, Esme. No me escuchaste en un inicio y ahora lo vas a hacer. Todo lo que estas dos te dijeron, TODO es mentira.- empecé, pero la zorra esa me cortó.

-No es cierto, señora Esme. Alice está del lado de Bella, por eso trata de defenderla.

-Será mejor que cierres tu venenosa boca, Tanya, si no quieres que te saque a golpes, y créeme que lo haré si no te callas.

-¡Alice!- me reprendió mi madre.

-¡Basta, mamá! Vas a escuchare quieras o no. Esta mujer que se presenta como víctima no es más que una vil mentirosa. Ella fue novia de Edward, sí, pero él terminó con ella porque le fue infiel. Sí, madre, ella lo engañó y no sabes con quién… con James Harrison.- mis padres se quedaron sin aire y enfocaron su vista en Tanya, quien me miraba con odio. Yo, gustosamente, le devolví la mirada.- Sí, mamá, ella engañaba a mi hermano con James y la escuela entera supo eso, ya que James lo gritó a los cuatro vientos. Dijo que se acostaba con Tanya desde hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso antes de que sea la novia de Edward y que lo seguían haciendo.

-Eso no es verdad, niña. No voy a permitir que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Gritarme? ¿Golpearme? Hazlo, así le muestra a mi mamá tu verdadero rostro porque el de la sufrida no te queda. Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¿o es que me tienes miedo?- la provoqué. Ella reaccionó y se dirigió hacia mí como una fiera, pero de eso no tenía nada y no me daba miedo. Apenas la tuve a mi alcance, le tiré una buena bofetada. Ella se tocó la mejilla y dejó su mano allí, para seguir su camino y tratar de golpearme, pero mi madre lo impidió.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a mi hija. Y si no quieres que olvide que eres solo una mocosa, será mejor que te largues, tú y tu… amiga. Las quiero fuera, ¡ya!- ordenó mi madre con voz dura.

-No es necesario que lo diga, maldita vieja, me voy porque quiero. Solo quiero que sepan que esto no se va a quedar así. Vámonos Rosalie.- la susodicha miraba con pena la escena y al parecer no había escuchado a su amiga, porque ni se movió.- Rosalie, te estoy hablando, dije que vámonos.

-No, Tanya. Yo me quedo. Tengo que hacer algo antes.- dijo ella mirando a mi madre.

-¿Qué dices?... Bueno, allá tú.- sonó un claxon- ¡Qué coincidencia, el taxi llegó justo a tiempo! Ya que no quieres venir conmigo, te irás caminando. Adiós a todos, pero no será la última vez que sabrán de mí.- y diciendo esto, se fue.

-Señora Cullen…- empezó Rosalie, pero Esme la cortó.

-No digas nada, lo único que sale de tus labios son mentiras. Te pido que te vayas en este instante.- le dijo mi mamá.

-No, señora, por favor… discúlpenme. Tanya es mi amiga, pero no pensé que fuera capaz de esto. Ella… ella me engañó. Sabía de los rumores en la escuela sobre su engaño a Edward, pero ayer por la noche fue a mi casa a buscarme y estaba llorando y me pidió ayuda. Ella me dijo que se había acostado con James, pero solo una vez, y que estaba tomada y no recordaba cómo había pasado todo y que James se aprovechó de eso y lo dijo a toda la escuela. Yo lo dudé, pero le creí, porque James no tiene una reputación impecable en el instituto, así que lo creí capaz de ello que me había contado Tanya. Luego, me dijo que Edward aprovecho el rumor para terminar con ella cruelmente, como relató hace unos momentos y que la dejó por una mujerzuela. Me dijo que la muchacha esa por la que la cambió era una de las que ofrecían su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. No me dijo su nombre, pero sí me contó que vio a Edward entrando a la casa de la muchacha y no salió de ahí en toda la noche, o eso es lo que le contó Lauren Mallory. No pensé que esa mujer fuer Bella Swan. Cuando la vi entrar con Edward, supe que todo era mentira. Yo no he tratado nunca con ella, pero compartimos clases y en una de ellas nos dejaron un trabajo grupal y ella se encargó de todo, ya que, bueno, ninguno de los demás quisimos apoyar en nada.- dijo apenada por todo. Se podía ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad- Bella es todo lo contrario a lo que Tanya dijo. Es responsable, estudiosa y por supuesto que no vende su cuerpo. Me siento muy apenada por toda esta situación y me disculpo con todos. Quise decirles esto porque no me parece justo lo que le hicieron a Bella. Puede que ella no sea mi amiga, pero no dejaría que le hicieran algo como esto a una mujer. En verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Con permiso.- dijo, para luego salir de la casa.

-Muchacha, espera. ¿Cómo te irás? Si gustas, puedo…- intervino mi padre, pero Rosalie no lo dejó terminar.

-No, no se preocupe señor. Llamaré a alguien para que me venga a recoger. Pero gracias de todas formas.- dijo ella, y se fue.

El ambiente estaba tenso y mi mamá no paraba de llorar. Mi padre se acercó a consolarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Voy a perder a mi hijo por la culpa de esa…

-Esme, cielo, Alice yo intentamos todo para que nos escuches, pero te rehusabas a ello.- le dijo mi padre.

-¿Tú también conocías a la novia de Edward?

-Sí, cariño, pero porque la atendí unas cuantas veces en el hospital y además porque es la hija del Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan.

-Ay, no. Soy una tonta, una tonta. Y ahora por mi estupidez, mi hijo se alejará de mí… para siempre.- y rompió a llorar. Mi papá no soportó verla así y fue a levantarla del suelo, donde ella se encontraba sentada, y la llevó hacia su habitación. Pero, antes, se volteó y me llamó.

-Alice, permanece aquí por si Edward regresa. Yo llevaré a Esme a nuestra habitación y le daré algo para que se calme. Si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿entendido?

-Sí, papá, aquí me quedo hasta que Edward vuelva.- diciendo esto, me senté en uno de los sofás, porque de que Edward volvía, volvía.

* * *

**BELLA POV **

No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cómo esa… mujer me podía estar calumniando de esa manera y lo peor era que la mamá de Edward le creía. Me dolió mucho todo lo que me dijo y no pude soportarlo. Me solté de Edward y salí corriendo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabía que saldría mal. ¡Lo sabía! Pero me imaginé de todo, menos lo que había hecho Tanya. ¡La odio, la odio, la odio! Me ha hecho la persona más infeliz de este mundo y todo porque lo único que hice fue amar al hombre equivocado. Si, equivocado, porque sabía que él y yo juntos no era una buena idea. Siempre habrá algo o alguien, como en este caso, que nos separe. Él no es para mí, por más que me duela decirlo. Estaba dispuesta a todo por luchar por mi amor, pero no podía soportar que Edward se enfrente a su familia solo por estar conmigo. Sería infeliz siempre y yo me sentiría culpable de tal desdicha.

Corrí y corrí por el bosque. No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía. Lo único que quería era alejarme de esa casa y que nunca me encontraran. Luego, ir a casa y si era posible, tomar un vuelo lo más pronto que se pueda para estar lejos de toda esta pesadilla. Mis zapatos me mataban y escuchaba cómo se iban rompiendo, al igual que mi lindo vestido. Las ramas hacían de las suyas, dejándome raspaduras por brazos y piernas. No pude más y me quité los zapatos para luego seguir corriendo. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que Edward esté viniendo tras de mí, así que no podía parar.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba y cada vez iba más lento, pero no podía detenerme. De pronto, lo escuché.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritaba Edward. Su voz se escuchaba lejana. Volteé para asegurarme y no se veía su figura, así que me ordené seguir corriendo. Él no me podía encontrar… no.- ¡Bella, por favor, contéstame! ¡Bella!- seguía gritando, pero no me detuve. Pero como no es novedad, mi suerte es mala. En una de esas que volteé para ver si Edward me estaba alcanzando, tropecé con una rama. Sabía lo que me esperaba, lo único que pedía era que Edward no me encontrara y se vaya por otro camino. Proferí un grito involuntario por la caída para luego ver un tronco al frente de mí. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Buscaba como un loco a Bella. No la encontraba por más que corría con todas mis fuerzas. La llamaba, gritaba su nombre, pero no me contestaba. Eso me hacía pensar 2 cosas: que ella no quería que la encuentre, pues no me quería ver en su vida; o que le pasó algo y puede que en este momento esté por ahí desmayada a causa de un golpe o algo. Pensar eso último me hacía perder el control y gritar como un demente y seguir corriendo. Solo quería encontrarla. _Por favor Dios, cuídala._

Lo único que tenía en mente era dar con mi Bella, pero también me consumía un odio tan grande como el universo hacia la vil persona de Tanya. La odiaba con todo el alma y la haría pagar por todo lo que hoy hizo… lo j… pero mi pensamiento se detuvo cuando vi el cuerpo de Bella sobre las hojas… estaba sangrando… _¡No, no, no! Por favor, no._

Corrí todo lo que pude y su cuerpo inconsciente. Lo primero que hice fue tomarle el pulso y gracias a Dios, este no era débil. La levanté como pude. Me manché todo de sangre, pero era lo que menos importaba. Caminé lo más rápido que pude. ¡Rayos! Mi celular estaba sin batería. No podía avisar a Carlisle.

-Bella, cariño, resiste, por favor.- le pedía en todo momento. Esto no me podía estar pasando cuando al fin había encontrado a la mujer indicada.

Cuando por fin avisté mi casa, empecé a gritar por ayuda. Esperaba que alguien me escuchara y me reciba con un auto listo para dirigirnos al hospital. Bella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-¡Alice, Carlisle, ayuda!... ¡AYÚDENME!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

De pronto vi a Alice salir corriendo y apenas me vio con Bella en brazos, llamó a mi padre, mientras ella corría hacia mí. Carlisle salió con cara de susto, la cual no se calmó cuando me vio.

-¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntaba Alice frenéticamente.

-No lo sé, Alice. La encontré así… Rápido, papá, por favor, está perdiendo mucha sangre. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, ya!

-Sí, hijo. Ahora mismo voy por mi auto.- me dijo él, pero no había tiempo para ello.

-No, ten mis llaves. Vamos en mi auto. ¡Rapido, papá!- lo apresuré. Le tiré mis llaves y él me abrió la puerta de atrás para entrar con Bella aún inconsciente.

-Alice, trata de localizar a Charlie y dile lo sucedido…- decía Carlisle, pero sabía bien que eso era imposible.

-No, papá, el Jefe Swan no está en la ciudad.- dije rápidamente. Ya quería estar en el hospital.

-Exacto. Voy detrás de ustedes. Solo recojo mis llaves y los sigo.- dijo Alice entrando a la casa.

Carlisle aceleró al máximo y así llegamos al hospital en 20 minutos. Había llamado para que tuvieran lista una camilla y los aparatos necesarios para una paciente inconsciente con la cabeza ensangrentada. Yo intenté para con el sangrado rompiendo mi camisa formando una tira con la que rodeé la cabeza de Bella. Además de esa herida, tenía rasgones en sus piernas y brazos. ¡Maldición, no la debí soltar!

-Perdóname, Bella… por favor, perdóname.- le decía, aunque sabía que no me podía escuchar.

-¿Ed..ward?- susurró ella… estaba reaccionando.

-Bella, cielo, resiste, ya casi llegamos.

-Edward, no…

-Shhh… todo va a acabar, lo prometo. Y yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.- justo en ese momento llegamos y 3 enfermeras nos esperaban con una camilla y suero.

Carlisle frenó y se bajó rápidamente para ayudarme a sacar a Bella, quien seguía sangrando. Ya estaba muy pálida y se veía tan débil que parecía que si la tocabas, la harías partirse en pedazos.

Una vez fuera del auto, la depositamos en la camilla, que fue empujada por las enfermeras y yo corría con ellas sin dejar de tomar la mano de Bella en todo momento.

-Edward… du-ele- gemía mi Bella.

-Shh, Bella, cariño, pronto acabará, lo prometo… yo estaré contigo… siempre.

-Edward…- y no dijo nada más. La mano que tenía apretada perdió vida.

-¡Carlisle!

-Al quirófano, ya!

Dicho esto, adentraron la camilla a la habitación indicada y empezaron a conectar a Bella a varios aparatos.

-Joven, no puede permanecer aquí, tiene que salir y esperar…- me decía una enfermera. _¡De ninguna manera!_

-No lo creo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que Bella esté a salvo.- hablé lo más duramente posible para que tengan por seguro que no me iba a mover de mi puesto.

-Lo siento, pero no puede estar aquí…- diciendo esto, me tomó por el brazo y me empezaba a jalar hacia la salida, pero no iba a dejarme. Era mujer, pero ni ella ni nadie me moverían de mi lugar, ni siquiera mi propio padre.

-Perdóneme usted, pero he dicho que no me moveré de aquí. Si tengo que ponerme una vestimenta igual a la suya para poder quedarme aquí hasta que terminen, lo haré, pero nadie me sacará, ¿lo entendió?

La enfermera se volteó y se dirigió hacia mi padre para luego decirle algo al oído. Al instante, Carlisle me miró y se empezó a acercar a mí. _¿Es que todos eran sordos? Mi lugar estaba aquí, con mi novia, y no la dejaría por ningún motivo. Pero, claro, en vez de entender eso, mi padre viene hacia mí para tratar de "convencerme" de que me vaya… pero no me iré._

-Hijo…

-No, Carlisle, no me iré y es mi última palabra.

-Emily, traiga un traje para el joven, por favor.- le dijo a otra enfermera.

-En seguida, doctor Cullen.- entró a un cuarto y cuando salió se dirigió a mí y me entregó el traje.

-Joven, tiene que acompañarme para que se asee y luego se ponga el traje, no puede permanecer aquí si no está debidamente limpio. Es riesgoso para la paciente, puede contraer algún tipo de infección a causa de la suciedad que usted desprende o…

-Está bien. Lo haré. Gracias.- no tenía por qué explicarme todo ello. Todo eso lo sabía perfectamente. Por algo mi padre es médico no? Además, yo iba a estudiar lo mismo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que sucede es que no me quiero separar de Bella, pero si continúo en este estado, le podía hacer mal a ella.

La enfermera llamada Emily me acompañó a la habitación de aseo.

-Siento lo de afuera. Tengo que comportarme seria porque si no mis compañeros hablarán mal, cosas como que soy ineficiente o algo así.

-No hay problema, sé que es su trabajo.

-Si me lo permite, creo que lo que está haciendo en este momento significa mucho más de lo que piensa. No sabe cómo desearía que hayan más personas como usted. Ese acto de allá afuera, es digno de admirar.- me dijo Emily sinceramente. No veía signos de coqueteo ni nada por el estilo en su rostro.

-Mi lugar está con ella, y le prometí que no la dejaría sola.

-¿Ella es su novia?- me preguntó.

-Sí, soy tan afortunado de tener una novia como ella. Por eso, no pienso dejarla ir.

-Pues ella no se queda atrás. Es tan afortunada como usted de tenerlo como pareja. Muy pocas personas hacen lo que usted ha hecho hoy.

-Gracias por sus palabras. Y ahora, discúlpeme, pero tengo que estar con ella.- le dije una vez terminé de asearme y colocarme el traje. La mujer no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando me quité los restos de mi camisa. Cómo quisiera que todas las demás fueran así, a excepción de una claro, mi hermosa Bella.

Llegué hacia donde estaba ella y la cogí nuevamente de la mano. Vi cómo cosían su herida en la cabeza. No era profunda, pero estaba muy sucia con residuos del bosque, lo que complicaba un poco la situación. Sin embargo, confiaba en mi padre. Él haría un muy buen trabajo. Curaron también los rasguños que tenía.

-Estará bien, hijo. Está débil, pues perdió mucha sangre, pero se recuperará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella es muy fuerte. Sin embargo, quisiera llevarla a observación una vez esté despierta. Ya sabes, para asegurarnos de que todo marche bien.

-Sí, papá. ¿La llevarán a una habitación ahora?

-Sí. Vamos, la instalaremos justo ahora.

Nos dirigimos a una habitación, donde colocaron a Bella y luego la cambiaron de la camilla del quirófano a la cama del cuarto. Luego, me senté en el pequeño sofá que había ahí y nuevamente la tomé de la mano. No me iría hasta que se despierte y me asegure de que esté bien.

-Edward, no es necesario…

-No, Carlisle. Me quedaré aquí hasta que abra los ojos… ¿sabes qué? Más bien, me quedaré hasta que le des de alta.

-Hijo…

-Ya dije, padre. No cambiaré de opinión.- le dije sin mirarlo. Mis ojos estaba fijos en otros, que esperaba pronto se abrieran. Carlisle se limitó a salir de la habitación y dejarme con mi novia.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que ella despertara y poder explicarle todo. No estaba dispuesto a perderla y menos por la mujer esa. No se saldría con la suya, de eso estaba seguro.

Pasaron 4 horas y ya me estaba dando sueño, cuando sentí que alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Hijo… por favor… me… permites…- mi madre intentaba decir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su rostro no era el que solía ver todos los días: risueña, cariñosa… no, ahora tenía tanta tristeza en su mirada que dolía y sus ojos estaban hinchados, debido, creía yo, al llanto.

No le dije nada, mi vista seguía fija en Bella. No quería contestarle aún porque saldría discutiendo con ella. Aún no podía olvidar las duras palabras que le dirigió a Bella, palabras que provocaron que huyera y pasara todo esto.

-Edward, hijo, perdóname. Escucha, yo…- no necesitaba escuchar más.

-Esme, no digas nada ahora, si quieres conseguir algo bueno de mí, no hables porque lo único que lograrás será que recuerde con mayor amargura lo que hiciste hace unas horas. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Perfecto, hazlo, pero no pretendas que arreglemos las cosas aquí. No es el momento ni el lugar indicado.- le dije sin mirarla.

Ella no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio. El tiempo seguía pasando y ya sentía que mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

-¿Edward?- susurró Bella con voz ronca.

-Bella… cariño, aquí estoy. Te recuperarás pronto y luego podremos estar juntos nuevamente.- le dije mirando sus dulces ojos, los que ahora lucían muy cansados.

-No… déjame… sola… no… te quiero… aquí. Vete!- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, Bella, escucha por favor. Yo te quiero, no me importa lo que la gente diga, sean mis amigos o mi propia familia. Yo sé quién eres. Por favor, no permitas que esto nos separe Bella… por favor.- le pedí casi suplicándole.

-Quiero estar… sola, Edward. Vete, por favor.- me pidió ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Bella, hija, no lo hagas, mi hijo te quiere. Yo soy la culpable de todo esto y…- las lágrimas desbordaban por su mejillas-… y no sabes el dolor que siento. Cometí un grave error… por favor…

-Váyase, señora. No quiero escuchar… a nadie. Déjenme sola!- pidió Bella alzando más la voz.

-Bella, cariño, por favor no me digas eso… porque no lo haré. No te dejaré por ningún motivo.

-Hija, escucha a Edward. Él dice la v…

-Solo váyanse! Vete Edward, no quiero verte ni a ti… ni a tu familia. ¡Aléjense de mí!

-No hagas esto, Bella, mi hijo…

-No quiero escucharla, ¡váyase!- le gritó Bella a mi mamá.

-Esme, será mejor que te vayas ahora.- le dije. Si eso necesitaba mi Bella, pues eso le daría.

Mi madre no paraba de llorar, pero aún así, salió del cuarto.

-Bella, escúchame…

-No, Edward. Esto se acabó, ¿me oyes? Se acabó.- dijo ella llorando.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se detuvo en el instante en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios. _¡No, no puedo permitirlo!_

-Bella, tienes que…

-No, dije que no. No quiero oírte, no quiero verte. Se acabó. Largo, ya!

-No me iré hasta que me escuches, Bella, quieras o no, me oirás.- le dije seguro de mí mismo.

No iba a permitir que nuestra relación acabara. No la dejaría ir y me iba a escuchar así tenga que atarla a la cama. De que me oía, me oía.

* * *

**Weno, chicas, akí stá mi cap 3... espero k les haya gustado... como dije al inicio, lamento mucho haberme tardado... espero k me perdonen...**

**Uhm, kería saber lo k piensan, a mí m gusta escribir caps largos, pero de repente a ustedes les es muy tedioso leerlos, por eso quería saber si están bien los caps hasta ahora o si prefieren caps más cortos... así k de ustedes depende el tamaño de mis demás caps.**

**Les deseo un muy muy feliz feliz feliz año nuevo y que el 2011 las reciba con muchos éxitos familiares, académicos, laborales... todo!... y por supuesto, que Dios las ilumine a todas ustedes. Me hacen muy feliz...**

**Quiero agradecer a Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08 y a dany-cullen-patt... sí, ahora la lista es más grande y espero k siga creciendo... nos leemos en unos días... chauuuu se me cuidan mucho ok...**

**¿Merezco un review?... ¿por favor?... para recibir bien el año 2011?... acepto de todo... así sean amenazas o injurias por haberme demorado tanto...**

**atte,**

**Lyhaane!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Hola, chicas... lo siento muchísimo, pero no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes... en verdad... PERDÓN!... bueno, sin más, aquí les dejo el cap 4... es corto en comparación con los demás, pero lo tuve que dejar ahí porque si lo seguía iba a ser extremadamente largo... así k prontito prontito les subo el cap 5... si son buenas, quizás mañana mismo... todo depende de ustedes...okz, enjoy!**

Así como mi vida pasó de ser aburrida, infeliz, solitaria; a una llena de dicha y casi perfecta gracias a un diminuto objeto, muy preciado para mí, pero insignificante para los demás, mi cuaderno de historias; ahora, gracias a él también, mi vida se convirtió en un calvario, donde sufría a cada momento, porque a pesar que algo me decía que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía futuro, lo hice, me arriesgué. Y a dónde fui a parar… a la vida más miserable y haber pasado por la mayor humillación de mi vida y nada más y nada menos que por la familia del amor de mi vida… de Edward.

Debí haber hecho caso a esa voz; de esa manera, no estaría postrada en una cama, en un hospital. Pero por más que le doy vueltas y repaso todo lo sucedido, no puedo arrepentirme lo que vivimos Edward y yo durante unos 2 hermosos días… los más felices de mi vida. Pero claro, mi felicidad nunca dura tanto y ahora me sentía como la mujer más idiota del mundo por creer que una relación como esa funcionaría. Siempre existirá algo que nos separe… y sufriría mucho. Sería tan fácil dejarlo todo, rendirme y huir como una cobarde… volver a mi vida monótona y rutinaria. Pero una fuerza, de la cual desconocía su procedencia, impedía que haga eso.

Quería aclarar mis pensamientos… tomar decisiones, quería estar sola. Pensé estarlo al despertar, pero no. Edward estaba ahí. No sabía si la razón de su presencia era para decirme lo que ya sabía, que un futuro juntos no existe, o si en verdad quería estar siempre conmigo, sin importarle el mundo que nos rodea. Quería creer las palabras que me había dicho, pero era difícil. Yo no conocía a ese Edward que él me mencionó en algún momento, no; yo conocía al patán, egoísta, libertino y malditamente guapo. Estaba extrañamente enamorada de ese ser frío; y que de un momento a otro él mismo me diga que siempre había fingido ser esa persona y que en realidad era otra, me tenía confundida. Y más aún con lo sucedido hace unas horas.

Llevaba media hora repitiéndole lo mismo, que se vaya, que quería estar sola, que no quería verlo; pero él no hacía caso a lo que le pedía y permanecía en su puesto. Una parte de mí, quería abrazarlo y besarlo… dejar que me consuele, que me diga palabras tiernas, que me haga creer que sí existe un futuro para nosotros; pero otra parte de mí, me decía que me negara a todo ello, que un "nosotros" no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

-No me iré, Bella. Me escucharás quieras o no… por favor, entiende… no puedo permitir que un malentendido acabe con nosotros… no quiero, y no lo voy a hacer. Quiero estar contigo, quiero amarte, quiero que esto que siento por ti crezca cada día más y más y quiero vivir una vida plena contigo… juntos. Y si para ello nos tenemos que ir al fin del mundo, o vivir en lo más recóndito del planeta, lo haré. Lo que sucedió…- _¡suficiente!_

-¡No! No quiero escucharte y no lo voy a hacer.- cerré fuertemente mis ojos y tapé mis oídos como una niñita… no me importaba, con tal que se vaya.

Al abrir mis ojos, Edward ya no estaba. Se había ido. Me había dejado… como yo se lo pedí. Pero, en realidad, no era eso lo que yo quería. Yo quería… ya no sabía lo que quería… mi cabeza era un desastre, un caos. No podía pensar.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando a la nada, con la mente en blanco. Pero de un momento a otro, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entró Edward. Traía consigo unas bolsas en una mano y en la otra, un hermoso ramo de flores… rosas y tulipanes.

_¡Solo quiere confundirte! No dejes que lo haga…_

_¡No! Está siendo tierno contigo… quiere demostrarte cuánto te ama…_

Mis pensamientos se contradecían… me sentía mareada. Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Me sentía cansada, débil. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sobre la almohada.

-¡Bella!... ¿te sientes bien?... ¿te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?... Bella, cielo, respóndeme… llamaré a una enfermera.

-¡No!- lo tomé del brazo, lo cual hizo que sintiera esa corriente que siempre aparecía cuando nos tocábamos- No es necesario… solo me siento algo débil.

Edward cogió mi mano, que seguía sobre su brazo, y la rodeó con las suyas.

-Lo imaginé. Debido al incidente sucedido, no comiste nada en toda la tarde. Fue por eso que salí un momento y te traje algo de comer.- se paró y trajo las bolsas que tenía cuando entró a la habitación- Mira, es comida italiana, tu favorita- _¿cómo sabe que…_- bueno, eso es lo que decía una de tus historias.- _claro, mi cuaderno_.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no necesito que me hagas ese tipo de favores. Pude haber llamado a una enfermera y pedirle que me traiga algo. No es tu obligación hacerlo. Además, como te dije hace un momento, quiero estar sola. No…- me interrumpió… como siempre.

-Bella, por favor… mira, si así lo deseas, no te hablaré de lo sucedido hoy, pero no me alejes de ti… por favor… no lo hagas- me miraba con esos ojos que hacían que cediera a cualquier cosa que él me pida- Quiero estar contigo, quiero acompañarte… y no me iré. Te lo ruego, Bella, entiéndeme, no quiero dejarte ir y no voy a permitir que esto nos separe. Si me dejaras que te cuente lo que sucedió después de que…

-Dijiste que no me hablarías de ello hoy… no quiero escuchar nada referido a ese tema.

-Está bien, Bella- dijo suspirando. Sacó la comida y la sirvió en unos platos que también había traído.- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te parece si cenamos, antes de que duermas? No está bien que pases casi todo el día sin haber comido lo suficiente.- Se puso de pie y trajo la charola que estaba sobre una especie repisa en uno de los rincones de la habitación.- Ok, hay panzerotti a la romana de entrada; lasaña y ravioles de fondo; y tiramisú de postre.

-Te dije que no era tu obligación traerme todo esto… además, no ten…- un sonido muy familiar interrumpió mi discurso… _¡maldito estómago!_

-Al parecer, tu estómago no piensa lo mismo. Vamos, esta no es una obligación para mí. Es algo que quise hacer. Tú nunca eres una obligación para mí, Bella.- _ahí va de nuevo…_

-Uhm, bueno… no supondrás que me coma todo eso, ¿verdad?- le dije para desviar la dirección de sus palabras.

-Ehh… bueno, es que… quería aprovechar para comer yo también… si no te molesta, aquí contigo.- me dijo nervioso.

-Supongo que… no hay problema.

Comenzamos a comer. La comida estuvo deliciosa… y qué decir del tiramisú. Lo amo!

Una vez que terminamos, Edward se dispuso a retirar la charola de la cama y ordenar las bolsas. Hecho esto, se sentó en un pequeño mueble al costado de mi cama… y se quedó allí, mirándome. Luego, se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Tienes algo en tu…- me dijo señalando sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué es…?- fue lo único que pude decir. Mi mente y mis ojos no querían dejar sus carnosos y sensuales labios.

-Es… es… déjame…- acercó su mano derecha y retiró lo que supuestamente estaba a un costado de mis labios. Supuse que era un resto de la comida.

Edward no alejó su mano… al contrario, abarcó toda mi mejilla y la empezó a acariciar. Ese toque hizo que mis ojos automáticamente se cerraran.

-Bella…-susurró.

Me alejé. _¡Demasiada proximidad!_

-… Será mejor que me duerma… estoy… cansada.

Él no dijo nada más. Me recosté e intenté dormir, pero la cama no era nada cómoda. Antes, por la anestesia no había sentido nada, pero ahora que estaba consciente, la cama se me hacía muy dura. Por más que me movía, no encontraba la forma de dormir plácidamente. En una de esas, que trataba de encontrar una posición, me di cuenta que Edward seguía sentado en el mueble… no se había ido. Pensé que cuando me recosté y le di la espalda, se había retirado, pero se quedó ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que regresar a tu casa? ¿No duermes?

-Claro que duermo… y eso lo sabes muy bien- sentí cómo empezaba a ruborizarme- pero para eso no necesito irme… Me quedaré aquí, esta noche, o las que san necesarias hasta que te den de alta.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... No… creo que escuché mal… definitivamente… escuché mal!_

-¿Qué… qué dijiste?... Es que creo que no te oí bien- le dije, sintiendo pánico porque me diga que lo que escuché es correcto y ansiando que me diga que es todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, si lo que escuchaste fue que me quedaré aquí hasta que salgas del hospital, es correcto… No me iré, Bella. Así tenga que dormir en esta pequeña e incómoda silla, estaré aquí contigo.- me dijo con voz segura, como haciéndome entender que haga lo que haga, no lo convenceré de que cambie de opinión.

-Pero… pero… tú no puedes… yo no quiero que te quedes…-le dije tartamudeando.

-No, Bella. Te estás negando algo que sabes que sí quieres. Tu boca dice algo, pero tus ojos la contradicen. Tus ojos no me engañan, Bella. Y cuando llegue el momento en que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, aclararé todas las cosas contigo… tengo mucha paciencia y sabré esperar.- me dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

_¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué rayos…? ¡¿Cómo puede una persona conocer a otra en 2 cortos días? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios?... ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?_

_Será que Dios te ama tanto que te está regalando otra oportunidad… _¡No! Esa voz de nuevo…

_-Edward te ama, Bella… escúchalo_

_-No, no lo escuches… solo te causará más daño_

_-No escuches esa voz, Bella… escúchame a mí_

_-No, Bella… escúchame a mí… tengo la razón_

_-¡No!... yo…_

_¡Basta!... por Dios! Me estoy volviendo loca… ¿será que soy esquizofrénica?... Mejor me duermo. Ignoraré la presencia de Edward… y si mañana amanece con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pues bien hecho… se lo merece._

Calmando los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior y preparando mi expresión más fría posible, me dispuse a responder a lo que me había dicho Edward.

-Bueno, como quieras… si te quedas o te vas, no me importa… Buenas noches.- le dijo cortante.

-Que duermas bien, cielo. Y recuerda, aquí estaré siempre- me respondió usando su voz dulce y tierna con la que me había hablado durante los 2 días que permanecimos en mi casa.

No le respondí. Le di nuevamente la espalda y me tapé el cuerpo completo con la cobija, incluyendo mi rostro. Me movía de un lado para otro, tratando de entrar en la inconsciencia del sueño, buscando al ahora maldito Morfeo porque cuando más lo necesitaba, desaparecía.

-Esa cama no parece muy cómoda que digamos.- comentó Edward. Sin voltearme, le contesté.

-No, no es incómoda- mentí- es solo que… uhm… no tengo sueño.- _¡Qué maestría tienes en el arte de mentir, Bella! ¡No sabes cuánto admiro eso de ti!_

-Claro, como tú digas… Tal vez, pueda llamar a Carlisle y pedirle que te cambien a una habitación más confortable… a una privada.- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dije fingiendo estar adormilada- y ahora cállate que ya me está entrando el sueño.

Ya no volvió a hablar. Después de un largo rato de intentar dormir, lo conseguí. Y me arrepentí de hacerlo, porque la pesadilla comenzó.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de charlar…bueno… discutir con Bella, por fin se quedó dormida y para desdicha mía, se había tapado completamente el rostro con la cobija. Y yo que había tenido ganas de ver su pacífico rostro mientras dormía.

Esta situación estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. Por más que trataba de que Bella me escuchara, ella se negaba rotundamente. Era tan testaruda y me soltaba esas palabras tan frías, que de no haber sido por los sentimientos que transmitían sus bellos ojos, ya me hubiera rendido y hubiera dado por perdido lo hermoso que tuvimos en los 2 días más felices de mi jodida vida.

Mientras fui a comprar la comida para Bella, y de paso para mí, hablé con Carlisle. Me dijo que Alice se había tratado de comunicar con el padre de Bella, pero que no lo había encontrado en la comisaría de Port Angeles cuando llamó. Le habían dicho que estaba resolviendo unos problemas fuera de las oficinas. Alice les dejó el recado y les dijo que se lo entreguen apenas llegue el señor Charlie, que era urgente que vuelva a Forks lo más antes posible. Hasta ese momento, no había recibido respuesta, pero tal vez Charlie ya estaba en camino. Tal vez, no esperó que le dijeran más y salió rápidamente de regreso a Forks.

Por otro lado, mi madre no paraba de mandarme mensajes para saber cómo estaba Bella. Había optado por los mensajes de texto al no recibir respuesta mía cuando me llamaba. Aún seguía enfadado con ella. No entendía cómo rayos pudo creer a una desconocida y no a su propio hijo. Me había decepcionado y sabía que no la perdonaría fácil lo que hizo. Toda la situación me tenía a punto de explotar; pero, eso cambiaba cuando pensaba en mi Bella. Podía tener a todo el universo encima, pero el desprecio y frialdad me hacían sentir el hombre más miserable del mundo. Ella era la única que me podía causar el mayor de los daños. Me dolía la actitud que tenía conmigo y deseaba con todo mi ser que eso cambiara. Más aún, me había prometido que haría hasta lo imposible porque eso cambie. Y lo lograría.

En fin, aquí estaba tratando de encontrar una posición para dormir los más _cómodamente_ posible en una destartalada silla. Cerré los ojos y traté de encontrar el sueño contando ovejas, pero de pronto escuché un quejido.

Era Bella. Se había movido de tal manera que había descubierto su rostro y su cabella estaba desparramado sobre este. A pesar de ello, pude notar que su ceño estaba fruncido. Estaba soñando. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, pero tal vez si ponía más atención, podría entender lo que estaba diciendo. Me acerqué más a la cama y me dispuse a oír.

-No… Edward… ¿Por qué?... si… yo te amo… ¿Por qué… me dejas? – murmuraba bajito Bella. No soportaba que el protagonista de su sueño… más bien, pesadilla, fuera yo. Me lo merecía. Yo tenía la culpa de todo. Debí imaginar que como la arpía que es, Tanya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados una vez que la dejé. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso. Ahora, mi ángel estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Quería poder consolarla, acercarme a ella y echarme a su lado y decirle que todo está bien, o que al menos, estará bien, porque de eso estaba seguro… todo saldrá bien. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si se despertaba y me encontraba en la cama abrazándola. No quería que me volviera a botar o decirme que me quería lejos de ella. Cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras, me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-No… ¿Tanya?... no, no te vayas… Edward… ella no te quiere… no… sí tenemos futuro… lo sé… no me dejes… no… no- su voz se iba elevando y eso me preocupaba… qué importaba si se molestaba… tenía que hacer algo… no la podía ver sufrir ahí, llorando y pataleando en esa cama.

Sin más, me acerqué a la cama, me recosté a su lado y suavemente la envolví en mis brazos. Definitivamente, la cama no era nada cómoda. Pero, no importa. El solo estar a su lado, me llenaba de una paz incomparable. La apegué más a mi cuerpo y traté de calmarla.

-Shh… no pasa nada… estoy aquí, cariño… no voy a dejarte… nunca…- le decía limpiando sus lágrimas. Poco a poco su llanto fue menguando y ya solo salían sollozos de sus labios. Su ceño ya no estaba fruncido y de un momento a otro, se aferró a mí fuertemente y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Eso me hizo sentir inmensamente feliz. Yo hundí mi cara en sus cabellos y aspiré su delicioso aroma.

-Nunca te vayas… Edward… nunca me dejes…- susurraba. Pensé que se había despertado, pero al mirarla, vi que aún dormía.

-Siempre, Bella… siempre estaré contigo… nunca te dejaré… lo juro.- le empecé a tararear una melodía que se originó extrañamente en ese momento y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y se durmió en pocos minutos.

Eran las 10 p.m. Definitivamente, tenía que llamar a Carlisle para que trasladaran a Bella, ahora mismo. Esta cama me iba a causar un dolor inmenso en la espalda y qué decir a mi Bella. Tenía que solucionarlo. Saqué cuidadosamente mi celular de mi bolsillo y le marqué a mi papá.

-Edward… ¿qué sucede? ¿Bella está bien?- contestó rápidamente Carlisle, al primer timbrazo.

-Sí, papá. Ella está durmiendo.- susurré, para no despertarla.- ¿Aún estás en el hospital?

-Sí… ¿por qué susurras?... ¿qué sucede?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Bella empezó a tener pesadillas y… pues… me di la libertad de apaciguarla y ahora estoy recostado a su lado… pero bueno, te llamé porque quería pedirte un favor.

-Ok… dime.

-La cama de la habitación de Bella es bastante incómoda, especialmente dura. No quiero que ella mañana amanezca con dolor de espalda. Por eso quería saber si la podemos trasladar a una habitación privada.- le solté rápidamente.

-Sí, está bien. Me parece una buena idea. Solo déjame ver qué habitaciones están disponibles y en unos minutos empiezo los trámites para el traslado.

-Ok. Muchas gracias, papá.

-Es lo que menos puedo hacer por esa muchacha, hijo… Bueno, dentro de 5 minutos te llamaré. Adiós.

-Adiós, papá y gracias nuevamente. Digamos que yo tampoco quiero amanecer con el cuerpo adolorido.- mi papá rió.

-Lo sospechaba. Te llamo en un momento.- y colgó.

Mientras esperaba, abracé con más fuerza a Bella y disfruté el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. No se me escapaba que ella solo llevaba un camisón muy delgado tapando su hermoso cuerpo. Podía sentir sus pezones presionarse contra mi pecho. Justo cuando mi mente empezaba a volar, mi padre llamó.

-Hijo, ya está hecho el trámite. Estamos yendo hacia la habitación para iniciar el traslado.

-Ok, padre. Gra…

-Ya deja de decir gracias, Edward… me desesperas…- quería reírme ante su reacción, pero me aguanté. No quería despertar a Bella- ¡Por Dios! Eres mi hijo, haría esto y mucho más por ti

-Está bien, papá. Te espero.

En menos de 2 minutos, Carlisle llegó acompañado por 2 enfermeras que llevaban una camilla, supongo que para trasladar a Bella. Pero ella seguía aferrada a mí. Tenía apretado mi polo en sus puños y yo no iba a permitir que la levantaran. Así que me dispuse a tomarla suavemente y la cargué al estilo novia. Esa última palabra me llevó a imaginar una situación distinta, donde ella llevaba un vestido blanco hermoso y yo la cargaba de igual forma que lo hacía ahora. Sonreí ante eso.

Mi padre me indicó dónde dirigirme y fui hacia allá. Una enfermera se encargó de llevar el suero y la otra algunas cosas que Alice había traído para Bella, cosas como un cepillo de dientes, una pasta dental, cambios de ropa, jabón, etc. No sé qué tanta cosa más había puesto en esa maleta, pero parecía como si en vez de contener utensilios para una persona que está en un hospital, era para una persona que se va de campamento.

Llegué a la habitación, donde ya se encontraba mi padre y una enfermera más ordenando las cosas para que Bella se asiente en el cuarto. Me adentré sin perder de vista a Bella, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Abrieron las cobijas y deposité a Bella bajo estas. Al querer separarme, ella se aferró más aún a mi polo y no me dejó ir. Empezó a fruncir nuevamente el ceño, así que decidí recostarme junto a ella.

-Bueno, hijo, los dejamos. Espero ahora sí puedan dormir bien.- me dijo mi padre.

-Eso ni lo dudes, Carlisle. Buenas noches.

Él y las 3 enfermeras salieron silenciosamente, dejándome con mi Bella. Era genial estar así con ella, abrazados, pero me sentía incómodo con mis zapatos puestos y todo eso. Por ello, me saqué cuidadosamente las zapatillas y sin hacer ruido las dejé en el suelo. Igualmente hice con mis jeans. Quedé en bóxers y mi polo. Estaba seguro que mi pobre prenda estaría tan estirada la mañana siguiente que la tendría que desechar. Pero no me quejaba.

Ahora sí, podía cubrirme con las cobijas y dormir, nuevamente, con Bella. Estaba a punto de quedar en la inconsciencia cuando sentí cómo Bella colocaba una de sus piernas sobre mis caderas, rozando tentativamente mi miembro. _¡Dios, dame fuerzas!_ Me contuve y traté de tranquilizarme con el aroma de sus cabellos. A los pocos minutos, quedé profundamente dormido.

Estaba seguro que esa mañana sería distinta. Esta situación cambiaría. Tenía esa esperanza.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, chicas... mmm creo k no hay ningún chico, verdad? si hay alguno, hágamelo saber... bueno, como siempre, kiero agradecer a cada uno de uds, que siguen mi fic... ya no estoy segura de cuántos somos, pero me alegra k cada día, aumente la lista... sé k hay varias personas que siguen el fic silenciosamente... a ellos también les agradezco... me hace feliz que les guste el fic... y si no dejan rr, ya pz, k le haré... no puedo obligarlos... nos leemos prontio... chauuuu**

**Ahh... Alex, como no tienes cuenta, pz no pude responder tu rr... gracias por dejarme uno... en verdad me alegra no sabes cuánto que te guste el fic... espero k me acompañes hasta el final... les esperan muuuuchas cosas a esos chicos... ya verás... nos leemos... bye cdtm y gracias por leerme... **

* * *

BELLA POV


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me desperté oliendo ese aroma tan exquisito y único de Bella. Después de habernos trasladado a la habitación privada, mi Bella ya no había vuelto a tener pesadillas; bueno, no había dado signos de haber tenido una, como en la primera habitación. Al contrario, me sentí en las nubes cuando la escuché susurrar mi nombre, diciéndome que me amaba y que siempre estaremos juntos. Esa frase me hizo volar muy muuuuy alto. Por supuesto que así sería. Me encargaría de ello. Por eso, desde ya me estaba preparando para cuando Bella se despertara. Sabía que no sería nada fácil. Ella, al verme a su lado, reaccionaría de la peor manera, pero ya sabía cómo controlar la situación.

Mientras pensaba en cómo actuaría, empecé a sentir cómo Bella empezaba a removerse. Apretaba con más fuerza su agarre a mi pecho. Sí, en toda la noche, no se había despegado de mí. Y tenerla así de cerca se sentía jodidamente bien. Tuve que controlar mis instintos, pero su contacto valía la pena. En algún momento, pensé que ya no volvería a estar de esta forma con ella.

La respiración de Bella se fue haciendo cada vez más superficial y empezó a dejar salir sonidos extraños de sus labios. De pronto, abrió lentamente sus ojos y mientras lo hacía, se acurrucaba más en mi pecho. Una vez abiertos, dirigió su mirada a la mía. Estaba esperando que explote la bomba, pero… lo único que recibí fue una tierna sonrisa adormilada.

-Edward…-me dijo suspirando- amor, estás aquí- sonrió irónicamente- ¿sabes?, tuve un horrible sueño, una pesadilla- la miré extrañado. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba nada? ¿Habrá recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le haya causado que borre ese suceso de su memoria?... Ella continuó- soñé que iba a tu casa, para el almuerzo y pasaba algo horrible. Prefiero no recordar eso.

En ese momento, levantó su mano derecha, en la que tenía la aguja del suero y que yo había asegurado para que en el transcurso de la noche no se dañara por abrazarme. Fue difícil, pero lo logré. Su mano acarició mi mejilla y en ese momento ella se percató de la aguja inyectada en una de sus venas. La quedó mirando y luego pasó su mirada a mí. Parecía que estaba confundida y por la expresión que le siguió, creo que se fue dando cuenta que eso que ella pensaba fue un sueño, fue la realidad. Se levantó de golpe y fijó nuevamente su mirada en su mano para luego centrarse en la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué...?... ¿Todo fue verdad cierto?... ¿Todo sucedió realmente?- preguntó con la voz más triste que había escuchado en mi vida. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y con estos últimos me dirigía una mirada intensa y tan triste que me causaba un gran dolor en mi interior.

-Bella, cariño…

-¿Cómo… llegué aquí? ¿Y qué… qué haces aquí recostado conmigo?- Gritó. Ahora sí explotó.- Largo, aléjate- cogió una almohada y me empezó a pegar con ella. Yo solo tenía puesto mi polo y mis bóxers, pero sus golpes me hicieron pararme rápidamente y usar mis brazos para bloquearlos.- Te dije que no quería verte… Quiero que te vayas- me gritaba mientras me seguía golpeando.

Ya no soporté más… Le quité la almohada, con mi mano izquierda atrapé sus muñecas, con cuidado, debido a la aguja que tenía en una de ellas; y con la derecha tapé su boca. Luego, la lancé a la cama, quedando encima de ella. La inmovilicé y empecé a hablar… era mi turno.

-Ya basta, Bella. No puedo hacer lo que me pides… ¿no lo entiendes? Yo te quiero, Bella. TE QUIERO más de lo que crees. Lo que siento por ti es profundo y muy grande. Y no pienses que no me afecta verte así, infeliz, sentirte traicionada, humillada… lo entiendo Bella. Ya viví eso, y lo sabes. Sé lo que se siente… que te digan cosas que no son acerca de ti y que te traten como la peor basura… sé lo que se siente. Me duele enormemente verte así… está matándome, Bella- le dije casi con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía si la humedad en ellos era porque me enfadaba su actitud o porque había tenido que llegar a esto para que me escuchara.- Me destruye verte sufrir de esta manera y no sabes cuán culpable me siento. Bella, eres muy importante para mí. En este cortísimo tiempo, mi vida ha ido dependiendo cada vez más de ti. Es algo que no puedo evitar, y no quiero evitar. Por fin me estoy dando la oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser como realmente soy y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento por compartir esto contigo. Por Dios, Bella, por favor, por favor, escúchame. Me rehúso a dejarte ir. Primero muerto, Bella. Por favor, no te rindas. Lo que sucedió fue una de las tantas pruebas que se les presenta a cualquier pareja. No te eches para atrás ante el primer obstáculo. Sé que juntos podremos vencer cualquier traba en nuestro camino. Lo haremos, Bella. Quiero hacerlo contigo. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. No me dejes, Bella. NO.- y sin más, me aferré a su cuerpo y solté las lágrimas que tenía contenidas.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pero después correspondió a mi abrazo. Acarició mi espalda con una mano y la otra la llevó a mis cabellos, consolándome. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré profundamente.

-No me alejes, Bella. No me pidas que lo haga. Por favor, Bella, por favor, escucha mis palabras. No te hagas esto. Demostrémosle al mundo que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar… NUNCA. Seamos felices por una vez en nuestra vida, Bella.- le dije casi rogándole.

Ella asintió.- Te escucho.- susurró poniendo sus manitas a ambos lados de mi rostro.

Coloqué mis manos encima de las suyas y sonreí… Lo había conseguido… Ahora sí estaba seguro de que esto se solucionaría y nunca más nos volveríamos a separar.

Le conté todo lo que sucedió desde que ella se había ido, lo cual no fue mucho, mientras estuve ahí. Le conté también lo que había pasado luego. Me enteré gracias a Alice. Era impresionante la cantidad de palabras que mi hermana podía decir por minuto. Bella me escuchó sin interrumpirme. Se limitó a expresar lo que sentía a través de sus ojos y eso era suficiente para mí para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras le iba diciendo todo.

-Esme ha tratado de comunicarse conmigo en muchas ocasiones, pero no he podido contestarle en ninguna. Estoy decepcionado de ella. Pensé que me tenía más confianza.- Bella y yo estábamos recostados en la cómoda cama, mientras nos abrazábamos- No lo sé. Me siento dolido, hasta traicionado. Aún no me siento preparado para hablar con ella. Cada vez que recuerdo cómo actuó, todo lo que te dijo, cómo creyó más en otra persona que en mí. Todo eso me duele y ha pasado hace tan poco que no puedo ignorarlo. No puedo tan solo hablar con ella, aceptar sus disculpas y olvidar lo que sucedió, porque… porque por eso casi te pierdo Bella.- la tomé de las mejillas y la acaricié- No hubiera podido soportar si te alejabas definitivamente de mí. Tenía miedo de que te vayas, que dejes Forks, que ya nunca quieras verme. Eso me torturaba y no puedo dejar de pensar que mi propia madre fue una de las causantes de ello… no puedo.- me desahogué con ella. Necesitaba decirlo, ya no podía guardarlo. Era lo que realmente sentía.

-No te quiero mentir y… tengo que decirte que yo tampoco me siento capaz de perdonarla por lo que me hizo porque me hizo sufrir como nunca en mi vida, destruyó lo que yo había construido, mis planes, mis sueños… todos ellos junto a ti. Fueron sus palabras las que más me dolieron. Y efectivamente, todo eso causó que por un momento crea que lo mejor era huir, dejarte, alejarme de todo esto- sentía cómo el miedo se iba apoderando de mí. Estuve a punto de perderla… a apunto y no hubiera sobrevivido si eso hubiera pasado- pero, tienes razón, Edward. No puedo rendirme fácilmente ante lo primero que se nos presente… y por ello estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo todo… a tu lado.- me sonrió tiernamente y tocando mi rostro con sus dedos, acariciando suavemente mis labios- No soportaría dejarte.- mi corazón se hinchó ante esas palabras- Y pues, quiero que todo esto no solo sean palabras… sino quiero que sean actos. Prometamos aquí y ahora que no vamos a permitir que nada ni nadie, escucha bien esto Edward y si al final no quieres o no puedes aceptar, todo lo dicho no habrá servido de nada… prometamos que no dejaremos que nos separen. Construiremos esto poco a poco y haremos de este vínculo el más fuerte e intenso que ha existido. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?- me miró ansiosa por mi respuesta.

-¿Bromeas? No lo dudaría ni por un momento. Estoy decidido a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Bella. Durante el tiempo que tuve tu cuaderno en mi poder, sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de la chica de las historias y al encontrar a la autora pues resulta que es la misma. Cada vez, esto que siento- tomé su mano izquierda y posé su palma en mi pecho, justo donde se ubica el corazón- va creciendo más y más y no quiero detenerlo… mi ser se niega a detenerlo. Así que, sí, por supuesto que prometo nunca dejar que algo o alguien nos separe.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos profunda e intensamente. Sentía cómo se me empezaba a estremecer el cuerpo. Ayer ya me había tenido que controlar y hoy la necesidad era más fuerte…_ no ahora, por favor… puedo hacerlo._

-Yo también lo prometo… te amo Edward… te amo muchísimo- acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos. Estaba eufórico. ¡Ella había dado el primer paso… no yo! La besé suavemente y con cuidado. No podía profundizar el beso, aunque quisiera eso hasta el tuétano, porque no sería correcto en su estado. Me fui separando poco a poco de ella, dejando cortos besos en sus labios. La miré fijamente.

-Y yo te adoro, Bella… mi Bella, te amo- las palabras salieron de lo más profundo de mi ser y sin que yo pueda controlarlos… solo lo dije- te amo mucho… eres mi vida, mi aire, mi paz, mi todo… sin ti probablemente ahora estaría perdido Bella… te amo.- vi cómo sus ojos empezaban a brillar más fuera de lo normal se iban llenando de lágrimas, mientras se formaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a mi pecho, me abrazó fuertemente y me besó con desesperación. _¡Ay! ¡Cómo me encantaba que actuara de esa manera!_

De pronto, sentimos un ruido en la puerta. Entonces, supe que teníamos visita. Mi padre me veía con desaprobación mientras sostenía su carpeta, donde suponía estaban registrados todos los avances que había tenido Bella. Entró y cerró la puerta.

-Edward, hijo, sabes que _eso_ no es adecuado en la condición de Bella. La estás agitando y eso solo hará que empeore y que por tanto, permanezca más tiempo internada. Y sé, por las ocasiones que he tenido de tratar a Bella, que no le gustan los hospitales.

-Lo siento, papá, pero es que no pude contenerme… Mi Bella y yo, ya arreglamos las cosas… Estamos más juntos que nunca y no permitiremos que eso cambie.- le dije a mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bella estaba sonrojada por la situación en la que nos encontraron, por lo que ocultó su rostro en mi pecho.

-Me da mucho gusto, hijo. No sabes cuánto…- alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y al hacerlo empujó a Carlisle, ya que se encontraba cerca de ella.

_Oh Oh…_Charlie.

-¿Bella?... ¿Cómo…?- se paralizó al verme recostado junto a Bella y a esta abrazándome… _¡Maldición! Solo estoy en bóxers_.- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó perturbado por la imagen con la que se encontró y pasaba su mirada de Bella y yo a mi padre.

-Papá… lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero él es Edward, mi… mi novio- dijo Bella con claro nerviosismo en la voz.- Él se quedó cuidándome desde que entré al hospital. Es el hijo del doctor Cullen- Charlie miró seriamente a mi padre, como buscando su asentimiento, lo cual le fue dado- Ayer, Edward se ofreció a quedarse en la noche y pues… le pedí que se recostara… conmigo… La silla donde se encontraba se veía muy incómoda y… yo solo… ay, vamos papá, no harás un problema por esto ¿verdad? Edward no me haría daño. Me lo ha demostrado.- dijo ella mirándome solo un segundo para volver a ver a su padre.

-Sí, ya me imagino _cómo_ te lo habrá _demostrado_.- dijo el jefe Swan mirándome con dureza.

-Papá, por favor…- empezó Bella

-Está bien, está bien… Solo, ¿puede ya salir de la cama? No puedes pretender que se quede ahí contigo todo el día, ¿cierto? Y menos conmigo presente. Chico, ¿podrías…?- _Diablos, esto jodido_.

-Sí, jefe Swan. Le aseguro que no es lo que piensa.- le dije mientras me levantaba y me ponía de pie. _¡Listo! Soy hombre muerto. El padre de mi novia me ve en bóxers en la misma habitación que su preciosa y angelical hija, además de saber que estuve en esas condiciones tooooooda la noche._

-Isabella, niña estás en grav…

-Basta, papá. No soy una niña. No seas exagerado. Edward está con un polo… además no hicimos nada. Él me respeta, Charlie.- dijo Bella con voz irritada al comienzo.

-Bella tiene razón, jefe Swan. Yo sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto. Además, en su condición, tiene que descansar mucho… Ella perdió mucha sangre.- decidí cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Mi hijo está en lo cierto, Charlie. Bella sufrió una fuerte caída y se golpeó la cabeza. Cuando Edward la encontró, ella había perdido mucha sangre.- intervino mi padre.

-¿Perdió…? ¿Qué sucedió, Bella? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Charlie.

Bella me dirigió una mirada que me decía _Gracias, Edward_ con ironía. Mientras, yo me dirigía a la silla donde se encontraba mi pantalón y me lo puse.

-Bueno, Edward me llevó a su casa para presentarme a sus padres oficialmente como… su novia. Entonces, bueno… yo… estaba nerviosa, así que… salí a tomar aire mientras la comida quedaba lista y pues… sin darme cuenta, entré al bosque y… ya sabes, no sé cómo pero me caí… Solo recuerdo que me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza de ahí quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí… con Edward a mi lado.- narró Bella a su padre. Este la miraba fijamente tratando de detectar si lo que ella le contaba era mentira. Sus nervios no ayudaron, pero la historia que contó Bella fue creíble.

-Pero, ¿cómo está ahora, doctor Cullen? ¿Hubo algún daño secundario? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?- Charlie se volteó para solo dirigirse a Carlisle.

-Creo que será mejor que me acompañe a mi oficina para hablar con más calma. Pero no se preocupe, Charlie, está todo bajo control.- le dijo mi padre a modo de tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, doctor. Vamos.

-Solo llámeme Carlisle. Ahora somos de la misma familia.- dijo mi padre como si estuviera hablando del clima. Bella rápidamente dirigió su atención a la expresión de Charlie, que se encontraba inmóvil y mirando a la nada.

-Claro… la misma… familia.- se limitó a decir, aún con su mirada perdida. Mi padre abrió la puerta y salió después de haberlo hecho Charlie.

-Ay, qué vergüenza. Debiste asegurar la puerta, Edward. Imagínate si nos hubieran encontrado haciendo otra cosa.- me decía Bella cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

-Ahh… o sea que pretendías llegar más allá.- le dije con una mirada pícara mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente- eres una chica traviesa mi Bella. Pero no lo hubiera permitido. ¿Crees que sería tan inconsciente de aprovecharme de tu convalecencia de _esa_ manera?- le dije dramatizando la escena, mientras me sentaba a su costado.

-Pues, a decir verdad, eso esperaba que hicieras.- me susurró ella sensualmente, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Tardé muchísimo en contenerme, Bella. Desde anoche, no había nada en qué pensara que no sea tú y yo _juntos_. Por favor, con _esa_ actitud con contribuyes, cariño. Me la pones más difícil.- le dije con voz ronca inducida por el momento.

Bella suspiró sonoramente.

-Tienes razón. Mi padre podría encontrarnos… Tal vez si… si me hubiera quedado contigo a enfrentar la situación… si no hubiera huido, ahora no est…- la callé con un beso profundo.

-No digas más, Bella. Ya todo pasó. No vale la pena recordar ese mal momento. Ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos, nos amamos y nadie lo podrá evitar.- le dije aferrándola a mi pecho.

Bella se quedó 2 días más en el hospital. Durante ese tiempo, me quedé con ella. No me importó faltar a clases. Mi lugar estaba con ella, a su lado. Charlie había aceptado que permanezca con su hija, a regañadientes. A pesar de estar en un hospital, Bella y yo tratamos de pasar el mejor momento juntos. Veíamos películas, salíamos a tomar aire fresco todas las mañanas al jardín del hospital. Bella odiaba ir en silla de ruedas y cargando su suero, pero al final entendió de que era por su bien. En las tardes, Alice nos visitaba un par de horas. Luego, decía que tenía que irse y después de darle una mirada de complicidad a Bella, salía corriendo por la puerta. En las noches, la cosa se ponía más difícil. En algunos momentos, pensaba que la fuerza se me iba y que no iba a poder detenerme, pero cuando eso pasaba, era Bella la que se detenía y me quedaba frustrado… sexualmente frustrado. Maldición, esperaba con ansias, aún más que las de Bella, que por fin saliera del hospital… y ese día llegó.

Estaba en la habitación esperando que mi Bella saliera del cuarto de baño, donde se estaba cambiando. Charlie no había podido venir, ya que tenía mucho trabajo, así que me encontraba sentado junto a mi hermana que no paraba de sonreír tontamente.

-Alice, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado muy rara estos últimos días.- le pregunté. Por más que había pensado, no me imaginaba qué le estaría pasando a mi hermana para que esté en ese estado.

-Ay, hermanito. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta… pero ya te enterarás. Falta muy poco, muy muy poco.- me dijo ella suspirando como una niña pequeña.

Lo averiguaría. Sé que Bella sabe algo, así que ella me lo dirá. Por las buenas… o por las malas. Disfrutaré esto. Justo en ese momento, salió Bella. Traía un precioso vestido azul oscuro. Se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura y de ahí hacia abajo tenía vuelo. Le llegaba a las rodillas, pero ya podía imaginarme lo que habría debajo de esa falda. El escote era un poco pronunciado, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Por último, llevaba unas sandalias troyanas, cuyas tiras envolvían desde sus tobillos hasta sus pantorrillas. Simplemente, hermosa.

-Te ves maravillosamente bella, amor.- le dije acercándome a ella y tomando su rostro para depositar un tierno beso en sus apetitosos labios. _Rayos, ¿a qué hora llegaremos a su casa? No puedo soportar esto por un jodido minuto más._

-Sí, sí, ya. Tendrán lo que resta del día para mimarse. Ahora, Edward, suelta a mi amiga que tengo que hablar con ella de algo muy importante.- dijo mientras jalaba a Bella, alejándola de mí.- Si nos disculpas… nos vamos adelantando.- diciendo esto, la arrastró con ella y las perdí de vista en segundos.

Era en estos momentos en los que prefería ser hijo único. Bien, solo me queda esperar. Si pude durante 3 días, podré unos minutos más. _Sí, claro… pan comido… sigue engañándote…_

_No… maldita voz. Sí podré hacerlo. La recompensa por mi espera será satisfactoria, placentera y claramente inolvidable._ Pensando eso, salí de la habitación llevando la maleta de Bella y con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Fui arrastrada por Alice, mi querida amiga y cuñada… cuñada. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Mi vida había vuelto a ser perfecta… para mí. Sé que actué de manera muy inmadura al no querer escuchar a Edward, pero es que tenía mucho miedo. Pero, al final él tiene razón. Nuestra relación no será siempre paz y amor. Siempre habrá problemas como pasa normalmente en las parejas y no podía echarme para atrás a la primera. Además, lo que más me importa es lo que sienta Edward por mí y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer porque nuestra relación dure para siempre. Cuando me había dicho que me amaba, sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho de la emoción. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida… últimamente, digo esta frase muy seguido… pero es que sé que cada vez que esté con Edward, las cosas serán mejores y mejores… y mejores que las anteriores.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella me estás oyendo?... aisshhh.- me decía Alice mientras jaloneaba mi brazo.

-Lo siento, Ali. Pero ahora sí. Soy toda oídos.

-Ok. Te decía que el momento que esperaba por fin llegó Bella. Jasper vendrá e irá a mi casa para oficializar nuestra relación. Me dijo que se mudará a Seattle, así estará más cerca de mí y que después de salir de la escuela, podríamos ir a la misma universidad. ¡Ayyy! No puedo esperar a que ese día llegue.- decía ella mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Qué día Alice?- preguntó Edward, quien venía por el pasillo y con cara de curiosidad.

-Ya te enterarás, hermanito. Paciencia.

-Me tienes con eso desde hace rato, Alice. Dime qué está sucediendo. Ya me estoy preocupando.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte Edward. Más bien, creo que estarás feliz por mí. Ya lo verás. ¿Cierto, Bells?- _Ayy ¿por qué tiene que meterme a mí?_

-…Sí. Todo está bien, cariño. Descuida.- Edward se limitó a mirarme de una manera que me decía _hablamos luego_.

Edward metía mi maleta en su maletera mientras Alice y yo entrábamos en el Volvo. Mi novio entró y empezó a conducir. Dejamos a Alice en su casa y Edward entró un momento por unas cosas. Mientras lo esperaba, pude ver cómo Esme se asomaba por una de las ventanas del segundo piso y me miraba con tristeza. No pude sostener su mirada, así que aparté la mía. Sabía que ella no era mala, pero lo que me hizo me dolió muchísimo. La perdonaría en su momento, platicaríamos en su momento. Ahora, no estaba preparada para ello. Si lo hacía, todo saldría mal. Edward salió de su casa y se encaminó hacia su auto. Condujo más rápido de lo normal y sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado. Me adelanté mientras él bajaba mi maleta y me siguió. Abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar. _Que empiece la función…_

Dejó la maleta en el piso y yo cerré de un portazo, lanzándome a sus brazos y aprisionándolo sobre la puerta. Lo besé con pasión. Me había contenido por mucho tiempo. Ahora que estábamos solos, no podía desaprovechar la situación. Él me sujetó de la cintura apretándome cada vez más a su cuerpo. Pero no pasaría ahí… le tenía una sorpresa y si no me alejaba, no podría dársela. Enviaría todo al infierno y daría rienda suelta a _ese_ acto desenfrenado. Así que, lo solté de improviso y lo dejé parado como una estatua y con la boca abierta. Me causó gracia esa imagen, pero corrí lo más rápido que pude subiendo las escaleras. Me dirigí a mi clóset, saqué lo que quería y me encerré en el baño. Nunca olvidaría la cara de Edward… si tan solo hubiera tenido una cámara…

Me cambié como un rayo y cuando terminé me arreglé un poco el cabello. Podía escuchar las lentas pisadas de Edward subiendo las escaleras. Al parecer, lo había dejado más absorto de lo que creía. Eso era bueno. Me posicioné en el umbral del cuarto de baño y traté de hacer una pose sexy, como Alice me había enseñado aquella noche de la pijamada. En estos momentos amaba con todo el alma a mi amiga. Lo vi entrar lentamente por la puerta de mi habitación con cara de confusión. Puse mi sonrisa más traviesa y esperé a que su mirada se encuentre con la mía.

-¿Bella qué fue…?- en ese momento me miró y podría jurar que su mandíbula tocó el suelo. Eso me encantó. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Me había puesto un conjunto de lencería que me había comprado Alice. Cuando lo vi, me pareció extremadamente atrevido y hasta casi prometí nunca usarlo, pero gracias a Dios no lo hice. Me gustaban demasiado los efectos causados en mi novio. El conjunto era muy sexy. No dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Era lo mismo estar desnuda, pero hacía más excitante el momento al tenerlo puesto. Era negro con tela transparente con diseños en el pecho y de ahí se extendían tiras que llegaban hasta la parte de abajo que solo cubría lo necesario. Se ataba al cuello, quedando mi espalda desnuda hasta cierto punto bajo. **(N/A: Si gustan, pueden ver el modelo en mi perfil).**

-¿Te gusta?- le dije con tono travieso mientras me daba una vuelta lentamente. Me quedé de espaldas a él y dije- ¿Qué dices?- y le guiñé un ojo.

-E… estás… digo, me tienes… ¡Dios, Bella!- me dijo tartamudeando. _Genial_.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y no perdí de vista el bulto que se formaba en sus pantalones. Con delicadeza, posé mi mano derecha sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su cinturón.

-No sabes cuánto tuve que soportar estos días… contenerme… no va conmigo- le susurré al oído- ¿qué creías… que eras el único?- chasqueé la lengua para luego lamer su lóbulo, haciendo que él dejara escapar un gemido ahogado.

Tomé una de sus manos y la posé en mi cintura. Él estaba temblando. _¡Rayos! Quería impresionarlo, pero no convertirlo en un retrasado mental… ¿de qué me servía todo esto si no iba a tocarme?_

Titubeando, él colocó su otra mano a mi otro costado y soltó un jadeo.

-¿Me dirás si te gustó o no?- ronroneé- Si no hablas, pensaré que en vez de gustarte, te pareció de lo peor… ¿es eso?

-¿Bro… meas? Estás matándome, Bella.- me dijo desesperado, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Eso quería… que se volviera loco- Estás despertando al animal, Bella.- me ronroneó ahora él.

-S-Sí… me estoy dando cuenta.- le susurré al sentir su dureza en mi estómago- y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que actúe.

Sin más, me cogió de los glúteos y me levantó con rapidez. Al instante, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y lo besé con intensidad y desesperación. Empecé a arrancar los botones de su camisa y se la saqué para tirarla después. Al llegar al pie de mi cama, Edward me lanzó haciéndome rebotar, lo que causó una carcajada en mí. Vi cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón para luego bajarse los jeans junto con los bóxers. Sacó el pequeño paquetito, muy conocido por mí, del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y luego tiró su pantalón lejos.

-No pararé hasta saciar mi necesidad, Bella. Me _despertaste_ y ahora tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.- me dijo con voz ronca.

-No sabes cuánto me gustan esas consecuencias.- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Edward se lanzó sobre mí y me besó intensamente.

-Me encanta el conjunto que llevas, pero lamentablemente no me sirve ya en estos momentos. Así que…- y usando sus dos manos, arrancó la tela de mis pechos, dejándolos libres, para luego desgarrar la parte de abajo y lanzarla. _¡Dios! Sí que era un animal_.

Lo jalé de la nuca y lo besé. Él dirigió sus manos a mis muslos y luego a mis pechos, a los que masajeó, lamió, succionó y mordió como le dio la gana, mientras yo me encargaba de marcar su espalda y proferir fuertes gemidos. Y estaba más que húmeda y no podía aguantar sentir su prominente erección donde menos lo quería. Abrí lentamente mis piernas, dándole mayor acceso. Él entendió mi acto y se dispuso a abrir el paquetito, donde se encontraba un preservativo. No, no quería eso. Además, yo me cuidaba, no podría pasar nada malo si no lo usábamos.

-No, Edward. Quiero sentirte, sin nada de por medio. Quiero sentir cómo tu miembro pulsa dentro de mí y derrama su líquido en mi interior después de haberme dado duro y profundo como nunca lo habías hecho.- le susurré sensualmente.

Él automáticamente tiró el preservativo y tomó uno de mis muslos y lo apretó fuerte sobre su cadera.

-Mañana no irás a la escuela por indicaciones de mi padre, ¿cierto?... pues te tengo más noticias…- me susurraba mientras rozaba su miembro en mi entrada haciéndome gemir- te mantendrás en reposo en la cama tooooooodo el día… no podrás caminar, y de eso me encargaré en este momento.

Y dicho eso, entró en mí y lo sentí tan profundo que me hizo proferir un grito que estaba segura mis vecinos escucharían. Me embistió salvajemente… exactamente como quería.

-¡Rayos!... ah… ah… dame más… quiero más- repetía

-¿Más qué?- me decía mientras aceleraba sus embestidas. _¡Esto es la gloria!_

-Duro… quiero más duro…- grité sin poder controlarme.

Edward deslizó sus manos hasta mis pantorrillas y levantó mis piernas colocando las plantas de mis pies sobre su pecho. Hecho esto, me embistió con más fuerza y puedo jurar que con eso no solo lo sentía en la garganta. Mi alma estaba a punto de salírseme y ser expulsada por el glorioso miembro de Edward.

-¿Así?

-¡Maldición!... ah… sigue…- gritaba con locura. La sensación que se apoderó de mí me había hecho cerrar los ojos y derramar un par de lágrimas, pero aún así los abrí y me encontré con la mirada de mi novio, quien no estaba mejor que yo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas debido a la intensidad del momento. No pude despegarme de su mirada insistente y eso me excitaba aún más si eso era posible. Pronto, sentí cómo estaba en el abismo. Estaba a un paso de caer y disfrutar de la sensación que me dejaba un orgasmo made in Edward. Mi cavidad empezó a estrecharse y los gemidos de Edward se hacían cada vez más sonoros. No dejábamos de mirarnos y cuando menos me di cuenta, el placer se apoderó de mí y me hizo gritar como nunca, mientras sentía las pulsaciones del miembro de Edward dentro de mí. Esto era inigualable. Después de un minuto por fin pude sentir el líquido de Edward expandirse en mi ser y dejando a mi novio como un papel y caer sobre mí. Nuestra respiración era pesada, muy pesada. Lentamente, Edward salió de mí y se recostó a mi costado, nos tapó con una de mis mantas y yo aproveché el momento para intentar pegar el ojo un instante.

- Uh uh… no señorita… esto aún no acaba…- me susurró él. _¡Por eso lo amo tanto! Nunca olvidaré este día… será mi día del sexo…_

Edward me tomó de las caderas y me volteó hacia él para besarme, encendiéndome nuevamente para lo que sería una laaarga jornada. En estos momentos, estaba amando el trabajo de mi padre… y aún nos quedaba toooda la tarde… _¡Dios, dame fuerzas para no caer en el cansancio!_

* * *

**Hola, chicas, en verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que no pude publicar con anterioridad… en verdad, lo lamento un montón, pero bueno, aquí les dejo mi cap 5… espero que les haya gustado… quisiera saber qué opinan del fic… está yendo muy lento?... muy rápido? Díganme okz… prometo intentar actualizar en menos tiempo… tal vez en 4 días… pero déanme un incentivo… un rr es muy gratificante… no las estoy chantajeando eh? Pero en verdad, eso me incentiva a escribir aún más… en serio… me deprimo cuando veo que nadie me manda un rr con al menos un "me gustó" o un "mejora para la sgt"… sus críticas me ayudan y no sé si les está gustando el fic, si le falta algo, díganmelo… alguna sugerencia? Háganmelo saber si? Porfis…**

**Weno nos vemos en la sgt actu okz… byeeeeeeeee cdns muchísisisisisimo…**

**Lyhaane.**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, Marcelw, anybuff y Andrea…**

**Vamos chicas… un rr si?**

**Andrea****: muchas gracias por tu rr, en verdad no sabes lo que siento cuando leo esas palabras… me dan tanta alegría que me hacen brincar… muchísiisisisisiisimas gracias… espero que me acompañes hasta el final de este viaje… nos stamos leyendo… byeeeeeeeee… sería genial si m pasas tu correo Hotmail, face o twitter… así t aviso el momento en k actualizo… chauuuuu cdtm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA POV**

Después de una candente y laaaaaaaarga sesión de sexo salvaje, me encontraba recostada con mi novio entrelazando nuestras piernas, tanto así que ya no sabía cómo liberarme. Aunque, la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero ya eran las 19:00 y en una hora y media llegaría Charlie. Si me quedaba, tal vez pierda la noción del tiempo y mi papá nos podría encontrar. Y no quería que acribillaran a Edward. Así que, me desperecé, o eso intenté, porque al parecer Edward no me quería dejar ir.

-Cariño, tenemos que levantarnos. Charlie llegará dentro de poco y si nos quedamos, nos arriesgaremos a que nos encuentre en esta situación. Quisiera quedarme, pero tenemos que hacerlo- le dije tratando de convencerlo.

-No quiero- me dijo como un niño pequeño, escondiéndose en mi pecho.

-Edward, no seas así. Déjame ir.

-Bella, tú no seas así. Solo un rato más.

-No podré. Me quedaré dormida y Charlie nos encontrará y cómo piensas tú que va a reaccionar, ¿se alegrará y nos dirá que sigamos cómodos?... no, será todo lo contrario y la verdad no quisiera quedar viuda de novio.

-Ohhh- profirió desperezándose- está bien. Por esta vez, te dejo libre.

Sin decir nada me puse de pie lentamente. No me había percatado de que me dolía el cuerpo. Me estiré y lamenté hacerlo.

-Amor, si te quedas ahí así como estás causarás de todo, menos que te deje ir.- me dijo juguetonamente.

-No puedo creerlo. Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿aún quieres más?... ¡Rayos!- me lamenté.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó preocupado, mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-No, no me siento bien. No puedo caminar. Me duele.- le dije lloriqueando dramáticamente.

Volteé para ver a Edward conteniendo una carcajada, pero no aguantó más y la soltó. _Quiero golpear a alguien…_

-No te rías. No es gracioso. En vez de carcajearte deberías acompañarme en mi dolor o ayudarme o algo.- le dije algo furiosa. Aunque, yo me lo había buscado y él me lo advirtió, pero yo terca no lo escuché. Esforzándome mucho, caminé hacia el baño y me encerré para darme una ducha. Tal vez, eso ayude.

Después de lo que creí 20 minutos, salí de la ducha algo mejor de lo que estaba cuando entré. Encontré a Edward terminando de cambiarse, levantó la vista y cuando se encontró con la mía y vio que estaba resentida por lo que pasó hace un momento, se acercó a mí.

-Amor, perdóname. No quise hacerte sentir mal y odio decir esto, pero te lo advertí.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- Y… no creas que yo estoy bien después de lo que hicimos.- lo miré extraña- Me duele la espalda… pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de nada. El dolor que siento sí que vale la pena después del placer que sentí antes de quedar así.- me susurró eso último en el oído, haciéndome estremecer. _Oh, no. No podemos empezar nuevamente… muy arriesgado._

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, pero no me gustó que te rieras de mí. Eso es todo. Pero, estás perdonado… aunque te va a costar.- _sí, díselo, a ver qué hace_.

Edward me miró frunciendo el seño.

-¿A qué te refieres con que me va a costar?- me dijo algo dubitativo.

-Bueno, pues me refiero a que no volveremos a intimar hasta dentro de… uhmm… un mes.- le dije con voz segura.

Mi novio me miró con cara de horror.

-¡¿Qué?... No… no lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?... No, Bella, amor, por favor. Si quieres me arrodillo, me arrastro, lo grito en la calle, me humillo… cualquier cosa, pero no me hagas eso. Lo suplico.- me rogó. Me di la vuelta para esconder mi sonrisa. Me calmé para luego responder.

-De rodillas, Edward Cullen.- le dije con la voz más seria que me salió. Me volteé nuevamente y lo vi arrodillado y con las palmas juntas como suplicando perdón. _Ok, es suficiente. Ya aprendió la lección._ Vi su rostro que daba pena y me comencé a carcajear. Primero, me miró extraño, pero luego entendió lo que le había hecho y entrecerró sus hermosos ojos para mirarme intensamente.

-Amor, ¿en serio creías que te haría eso? Pensé que me conocías mejor.- le dije una vez controlada mi risa.

-Isabella Swan…- me dijo amenazadoramente mientras se ponía de pie- ¿acaso me hiciste hacer todo esto por nada?

-No, no fue por nada. Eso te enseñará a no burlarte de mí. Y si lo vuelves a hacer, entonces sí te dejaré sin sexo por todo un mes… o quién sabe, quizás por dos. Nunca lo harás otra vez, ¿verdad, cielo?- le dije con voz angelical mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido, Bella.

-Sí, eso me han dicho.- le dije divertida- Nah, es broma. Tú eres el primero. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme.- dije mientras sacaba ropas al azar de mi clóset.

Edward tomó mi toalla y tiró de ella, dejándome desnuda. Inmediatamente me tapé con mi ropa.

-¿Qué?... Bella, ya te he visto desnuda. Puedes cambiarte mientras te veo.- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero… es incómodo…

-Vamos, Bella. Compláceme, ¿sí?- me puso esa cara que tanto amaba, pero que en este momento odiaba.

Sin decir nada, comencé a colocarme la ropa interior. La mirada intensa de Edward me hacía sentir como si estuviera viendo mi propia alma. Sus ojos me traspasaban. Decidí ponerme la ropa rápidamente. Había terminado de colocarme mi última prenda, cuando escuché el coche patrulla de Charlie.

-¡Maldición!- proferí mirando el reloj despertador que estaba en mi velador- pero si solo son las 19:40. Tenemos que bajar ya, sino Charlie te matará y a mí me enviará a un convento.- le dije a Edward, mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi habitación. Empecé a correr, o eso intenté, pero aún mi cuerpo estaba algo adolorido y no pude hacerlo. Edward volteó y vio cuál era mi problema. Me tomó en brazos y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Nos sentamos rápidamente en el sofá para dos lo más lejos que nos permitía el mueble y prendimos la TV. Estaba dando un show de Oprah y fingimos que lo veíamos, mientras escuchaba cómo se abría la puerta.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, papá.- lo saludé lo más normal posible.

-Buenas noches, jefe Swan.- saludó Edward.

-Por lo visto no la pasaste tan mal en todo el día como pensé que lo harías.- empezó a decir- La señora Newton me dijo hoy que su hija le había llamado diciendo que ni tú ni Edward habían ido a la escuela y obviamente fue a buscar información a la delegación.- me puse rígida y vi de reojo cómo Edward empezaba a sudar. Estaba tan nervioso como yo.

-Pues… sí. Edward me recogió y estuvimos un momento con Alice, quien se saltó sus dos primeras clases por hacerme compañía y luego supongo que se fue a la escuela. Aunque… ni creas que la… pasé muy bien que digamos.- esperaba que me saliera bien la mentira- Estar todo el día tumbada no es divertido.

-Veo que Edward cumplió un buen trabajo.- comentó Charlie. Edward ya estaba más calmado, incluso vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es, jefe Swan. Sé _hacer_ muy bien _ese_ trabajo.- dijo mi novio en un claro doble sentido, por lo que le di un pellizco en el brazo- Ya sabe, lo aprendí de mi padre. Además, pretendo ejercer la profesión de medicina. Esta es una buena forma de comenzar a practicar.- dijo de lo más normal.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por cuidarla.- dijo mi padre.

-Ni lo mencione, jefe Swan. Lo hice con todo gusto. Aprovechando el momento, quisiera pedirle permiso para quedarme con Bella hasta que se encuentre totalmente recuperada. Me siento responsable de lo que le sucedió. Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, esto no hubiera pasado.- dijo Edward con tono triste, claramente habiendo recordado aquel mal momento.

-Edward, no fue tu…- empecé, pero me interrumpió.

-¿Jefe Swan?

-Está bien. Puedes quedarte, pero me haría sentir mejor si alguien de la escuela los pone al día sobre las clases que perderán.

-No hay problema, jefe Swan. En este momento, me comunicaré con unos compañeros que puedan ayudarnos.- respondió Edward.

-Ok, siendo así, me quedo más tranquilo…Ah, y Edward… llámame Charlie. Me haces sentir viejo con lo de "jefe Swan".- dijo mi padre intentando imitar pobremente la voz de Edward en esa última frase.

-Como usted diga, Charlie.

Mi padre se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza. La abrió y bebió de ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual.

-Me extraña su comportamiento, chicos.- nos dijo. Lo miramos extrañados.

-¿A qué se…?- empezó Edward.

-Verlos así. Recuerdo claramente, como si fuera ayer, que cuando estuve de novio con la madre de Bella no podíamos sacarnos las manos de encima. Quiero decir, mirábamos la TV abrazados, esas cosas. En cambio ustedes, se alejan… ¿acaso ahora las relaciones son así?- comentó Charlie como si nada. Edward y yo lo mirábamos sorprendidos. _¿En realidad este es mi padre?_

Edward reaccionó antes que yo.

-Bueno, no lo consideré adec…- Charlie lo interrumpió.

-Siempre he pensado que es bueno conservar algunas costumbres de las épocas pasadas, pero también es bueno acoplarse a los cambios de la juventud de hoy y la verdad nunca planeé ser un padre chapado a la antigua.- _Wooww… eso sí que no me lo esperaba._- Es más, creo que Reneé contribuyó en que pensara de esa manera. Incluso, me atrevo a decir que de no ser que ella ahora se encuentra de viaje atendiendo a su madre enferma, en este momento ambos estaríamos diciéndoles lo mismo.

Bueno, creo que no mencioné antes que Reneé tuvo que viajar a Jacksonville para arreglar algunos problemas con la salud de mi abuela. En fin, mi vida había dado un vuelco tremendo que hasta me había olvidado de eso.

-Pues… es grato saber eso, Charlie. Creo que tanto usted como la señora Reneé se llevarán de maravilla con mis padres.- comentó Edward.

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos planear un almuerzo. Tal vez, cuando Reneé vuelva, hablemos de eso.- Finalizó mi padre dirigiendo su vista a la TV.- Por cierto, hija, pedí pizza. No tarda en llegar. Supuse que hoy no tendría disponible a mi cocinera estrella.

-Claro… papá- respondí aún ida por las palabras de Charlie.

-Ahora regreso. Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo.- avisó mi padre encaminándose hacia el segundo piso.

-¿Qué… fue… eso?- dije tratando de digerir todo lo ocurrido.

Edward sonrió.- No puedo negarte que también me sorprendió, pero no sabes cómo me encanta que piense de esa forma. Nunca pensé decirlo en mi vida, porque pensé que sería todo lo contrario, pero ahora estoy seguro de que mi suegro y yo seremos muy buenos amigos, además de cómplices.- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Cómplices?- interrogué.

-Sí, eso mismo. ¿Me permites un momento? Avisaré a mis padres que hoy cenaré aquí.

-¿Te quedarás?- dije tontamente sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que sí. Después de lo que dijo Charlie, creo que el toque de queda será aún más tarde de lo que había pensado.

-Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes comparte clases con Rosalie Hale?- preguntó Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Me tensé en ese momento. ¿Habrá sido capaz Rosalie de contarle algo de lo ocurrido en casa de Edward?

-No, por mi parte, ninguna.- respondió Edward primero.

-¿Bella?- instó Charlie.

-…Sí. Todas, excepto una…- _tengo que averiguar más. ¿Cómo conoció mi papá a Rosalie?_- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ella se acercó a la delegación al terminar la hora escolar a preguntarme por tu salud. Me dijo que se lo habían dicho y que se ofrecía voluntariamente a ayudarte con las clases que pierda. Acabo de recordarlo hace un momento. Así que, ahí tienen una persona que los pueda poner al día. Me dijo que vendría a partir de mañana después de clases.- Me quedé atónita. ¿Qué pretendía Rosalie? ¿Acaso era una trampa?... Sí, de seguro de eso se trataba, pero a penas mañana la vea cerca a mi casa, me encargaré de echarla como lo que se merece.

A partir de este momento, nadie se volvería a burlar de mí y no me dejaré humillar nuevamente. _Lo prometo… no, LO JURO._ No lo permitiría, ni a Tanya ni a la propia familia de Edward… _a NADIE._

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Charlie fue a atender y recibió la pizza. Había estado tan ensoñada que no me había percatado de la reacción de Edward. ¿Qué pensaría él respecto a esto? Le eché una mirada y me di cuenta que estaba incluso más pensativo que yo. En momentos, su ceño se fruncía y podía ver amargura en su mirada, pero después su expresión se calmaba y volvía a la normalidad. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

-Ok, chicos, sírvanse.- nos dijo Charlie.

-Muchas gracias, jef… -carraspeó- Charlie.

-Ni lo menciones, hijo. Adelante- _¿Acaso mi papá le dijo "hijo" a Edward?_

Terminamos de comer y luego Charlie se fue a llamar a Reneé. Quería privacidad, por ello se había comprado un teléfono alterno en su habitación. Apenas subió las escaleras, me volteé hacia Edward. Teníamos que hablar.

-Edward, ¿qué…?

-No te preocupes, amor. Lo solucionaré, lo prometo. Hay una posibilidad de que sea una trampa…- _¿una posibilidad?, pero si está más que claro_- pero…

-¿Pero? ¿De qué hablas, Edward? Es obvio que es una trampa; no hay peros.

-Cariño, omití esto cuando te conté lo ocurrido, pero Alice me contó que cuando yo salí en tu búsqueda, Rosalie se quedó cuando Tanya ya se había ido. Ella pidió disculpas, ya que, según ella, Tanya le había mentido con respecto a ti. Ella dijo que no sabía que eras tú y que de haberlo sabido, no hubiera apoyado a Tanya, ya que puesto que comparte una clase contigo, sabía qué tipo de persona eras y que obviamente no eras una… ya sabes, como había dicho Tanya. No lo sé, Bella. Tal vez, Rosalie en verdad quiere remediar las cosas.- me quedé pensando un momento en ello. No confiaba en ella, la conocía bien porque siempre fue costumbre en mí estudiar a los integrantes de los grupos a los que me asignaban, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo en ellos que me haga saber que podía confiar en que trabajarían conmigo. Sin embargo, Rosalie no colaboró nunca. Tal parece que no le gustaba estudiar, era muy extrovertida, atrevida, pero nunca la había visto con varios hombres. Es más, nunca la he visto con ninguno en situaciones indecorosas o comprometedoras. Ese aspecto de ella me gustaba, que no dejaba que ningún hombre se le acerque más de lo que estaba permitido, se hacía respetar. Podría decir que tenía su dignidad muy en alto, todo lo contrario a Tanya. Tal vez…

-Bella, cielo, mira si no quieres que ella venga, yo puedo encargarme de decirle que no lo haga. No te preocupes, ¿sí? No quiero que te sientas incómoda con su presencia y entiendo que tengas dudas de ella. Si, en realidad ella quiere remediar lo que hizo, estoy seguro que te buscaría un día para pedirte las disculpas debidas. Pero si no quieres saber de ella…

-No, no, está bien. Admito que no confío en ella, pero si dijo lo que me has contado, tal vez merezca una oportunidad. Aún así, no bajaré la guardia. No dejaré que vuelvan a humillarme.- le dije muy segura.

-Amor, no debes preocuparte de eso. Yo te defenderé siempre. No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño otra vez- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesitarás hacerlo. Además, ya te dije que en ese momento, no me importó lo que Rosalie o Tanya decían o pensaban de mí. Si me sentí mal fue por las palabras de tu madre. Esas sí me dolieron…- paré mientras recordaba lo ocurrido. Ya no quería hacer sentir mal a Edward por su situación con su madre, así que cambié de tema- Además, no siempre estarás conmigo. Recuerda que solo compartimos una clase y no olvides que no puedes entrar al baño conmigo… así que, eso te deja un considerable tiempo alejado de mí.- Edward gruñó cuando terminó de escuchar mis palabras. Bueno, al menos lo había distraído.

-Tenías que decirlo… Pero, bueno, puedo saltarme alg…- _oh, no, claro que no._

-Ni lo pienses Edward Cullen.- lo interrumpí- No descuidarás tus cursos por mí.

-Pero Bella…- se enfurruñó.

-He dicho que no. Es imposible. No.

-Pero…

-Déjalo ya, Edward. Por más que insistas, no conseguirás convencer a Bella. Mi hija es muy testaruda. Dímelo a mí. Y eso que tuve que soportar antes a su madre.- decía Charlie. Nos sobresaltó, pero Edward no dejó de abrazarme.

-Papá, no querrás que mamá se entere de lo que acabas de decir, ¿verdad?- le advertí.

-Me pones en aprietos. De acuerdo, no diré nada más al respecto ¿ok? Solo… Edward, recuerda, cuando Bella dice no, es no.- dijo un poco más serio. Me dio un poco de miedo su tono de voz. Algo me decía que no solo se refería a estos temas con la frase que usó. Pude escuchar cómo Edward se tensó un poco, tragó saliva y se aclaró la voz sin hacer ruido.

-Estoy con usted, Charlie. Jamás _forzaría_ a Bella a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Me da gusto saberlo. Bueno… chicos, lamento molestarlos, pero creo que ya es hora de que vayan a descansar…- _¿por qué? ¿No que el toque de queda sería más tarde de lo común?_

-Papá, aún no es tiempo, podemos qued…- protesté.

-Bella, hija, ya son las 11 de la noche.- _¿11 de la noche? ¡Rayos, el tiempo se pasó volando!-_ Creo que los padres de Edward ya deben estar preocupándose. He sido más considerado que cualquier otro padre. Además, tú tienes que descansar. Aún no estás del todo bien.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Bella. Ya debo irme. Mañana vendré en la mañana para cuidarte.- Edward se puso de pie y me tendió la mano. La recibí y me paré para acompañarlo a la puerta. ¡Cómo odiaba despedirme de él! En verdad esperaba que llegara el momento en que no tengamos que despedirnos. Cuando ya nos dirigíamos a la entrada, Edward se detuvo.- Oh, olvidé decirle. Yo ya había contactado a un compañero para que nos ayude con las clases. Le pedí el favor incluso antes de que Bella saliera del hospital. Él vendrá mañana después de clases también. Ya sabe, yo no comparto las mismas clases que Bella.

-Ah, claro, entiendo. No te preocupes, Edward. Dile a tu amigo que podrá venir con gusto.- contestó Charlie. _¿Quién sería ese compañero?_

-Gracias, Charlie. Bueno, me retiro. Buenas noches.- se despidió. Mi padre asintió y se dirigió al segundo piso.

-Ayy, detesto el final del día.- le dije rodeándole la cintura.

-Créeme que yo también. Pero en unas pocas horas, me verás nuevamente. Tengo entendido que tu padre sale al trabajo a las 6 de la mañana. A las 6:05 estaré aquí. Y no te preocupes, sé que tienen una llave debajo del alero.- lo miré impresionada. ¿Acaso me espiaba?- Lo descubrí hoy. ¿No recuerdas cómo abriste la puerta?- Ohh, claro, ya recuerdo. Bueno, vendré puntual. Y no será necesario que me esperes despierta. Me gustaría dormir un momento contigo.

Sonreí cuando escuché salir esas palabras de su boca. Me acurruqué en su pecho y levanté mi rostro para besar su cuello.

-Uhhmm… me encanta esa idea. No puedo esperar a que sea mañana.- le susurré.

-Dios, Bella. Tengo que irme. No me hagas cometer una locura aquí y ahora.- me separé de él a regañadientes.

-Ok, ok. Tú ganas. Que duermas bien. Y que sueñes con los angelitos.- le dije juguetonamente.

-Oh, sí. Ya tengo una angelita preferida y sueño con ella todas las noches. Y no sabes qué sueños tengo… ufff. Tal vez, mañana te los cuente.- terminó susurrándome eso último.

-Lo estaré esperando.- le devolví con una sonrisa sensual. Rompió la distancia entre nosotros y nos besamos por un tiempo. Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, se separó de mí y besó mi frente.

-Descansa, amor.- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue en su Volvo.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas mientras sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. El más hermoso de los sueños. Subí flotando en las nubes a mi habitación, me cambié y me dispuse a dormir. Esa noche, soñé con un futuro precioso al lado de Edward.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me dirigí a mi casa con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios. Llegué, estacioné mi auto y entré inmediatamente a mi hogar. Tenía que llamar a Emmett para confirmar su asistencia mañana en la casa de Bella. No le diría que iría Rosalie, porque si lo hacía, se negaría a ayudarme. Sabía que él estaba prendado de ella desde hace mucho, pero no se atrevía a declararse al ver cómo ella rechazaba a todo hombre que la cortejaba.

Había pasado un día maravilloso con mi Bella. Y para hacer más perfecto mi día, mi suegro sale siendo más comprensivo de lo que alguna vez me imaginé. Subí a mi habitación y le marqué a mi amigo.

_-¿Edward?... ¿Qué quieres? Son las 11:30 de la noche. ¿Yo duermo sabías?- me contestó con voz irritada._

-Hola, mi gran amigo, yo estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

_-Ya basta de jugar. ¿Qué quieres?_

-Ok, ok. Solo quería hacerte recordar que mañana tienes que ir a la casa de Bella…

_-Después de clases. Lo sé. No soy un "mente de pollo" __**(N/A: En mi país, esta expresión significa que no tienes buena memoria)**__. Tengo buena memoria. Además, te lo prometí. Oye, y ¿vamos a tener privacidad? Tienes que contarme qué sucedió para que tu novia termine en el hospital._

-Sí, sí. Seguro. Nos vemos mañana.

-_Ok. Hablamos._

Corté la comunicación y mientras me cambiaba de ropa me debatía entre llamar o no a Rosalie. Tenía su número gracias a Tanya y me había marcado 2 veces en estos días, pero no le había contestado. Quería saber qué me diría con respecto a la ayuda que le brindaría a Bella. Decidido, tomé mi celular, le marqué y esperé a que contestara.

_-¿Hola?- me contestó soñolienta._

-Rosalie, soy Edward.

_-¿Edward? No esperaba tu llamada. Intenté comunicarme contigo antes, pero no respondías. Tengo algo que decirte. Es importante.- empecé a preocuparme._

-Yo también quería hablarte sobre algo.

_-Bueno, empieza tú. Yo te lo diré al último._

-Como quieras. Hoy me enteré que ayudarás a Bella con las clases que pierda. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Porque si piensas hacerle daño, no lo permitiré, ¿me oyes? No…

_-No malinterpretes, Edward. Yo en verdad quiero remediar mi error. Como les dije a tu madre y a tu hermana, Tanya no me dijo que la "mujerzuela" era Bella. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera formado parte de tal maldad. Tanya me mintió y no es justo que personas inocentes como Bella salgan dañadas. Créeme, no fue mi intención. Por eso quiero ayudarla. Por favor, créeme. No quiero hacerle daño. Quiero apoyarla. Hacer todo lo necesario para que ella me perdone. Quiero pedirle disculpas por el daño que pude ocasionarle. Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que digo. Por favor, Edward._

-Mira, Rosalie. En realidad, no confío en ti, pero por el tiempo que te conozco puedo decir que no le harías mal a nadie a menos que lo odies… Está bien, podrás ayudar a Bella. Ella también está de acuerdo con ello. Solo recuerda, Rosalie, que si tan solo intentas hacerle algo a Bella, lo lamentarás.

_-Te lo prometo, Edward. Sería incapaz de hacer algo en contra de ella. Yo en verdad la aprecio._

-Bueno, mañana yo estaré con ella. Uno de mis compañeros también irá.

_-Ok. Muchas gracias._

-No hay problema. Y dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me querías decir?

_-Es sobre Tanya._

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

_-Ella me llamó hace unos días. Me dijo que le habían dicho que Bella fue llevada al hospital en una ambulancia y que no estaba nada bien. Tanya me pidió ayuda. Ella quería hacerle más daños a Bella…_

-¿De qué hablas?- le dije más alto de lo debido mientras me paraba.

_-Ella quería que la acompañe al hospital y esperar a que Bella esté sola para hacerle daño. No me dijo cómo, solo que quería que Bella pagara. Yo me negué desde el principio, pero ella estaba empecinada en ello. Yo quería saber cuándo iría, así que le dije que le había dicho que no porque tenía miedo de ser descubierta, pero que si me decidía a ayudarla, acudiría al hospital en el día y la hora que ella me dijera. Una vez enterada de ello, la seguí a escondidas y la estuve vigilando. Fue cuando te llamé, pero no me contestabas. Iba a mandarte un mensaje, pero en ese momento vi cómo Tanya se iba maldiciendo. Al parecer Bella siempre estuvo acompañada de alguien, lo cual no le permitió a Tanya llevar a cabo su plan. Ya entrada la noche, ese día, le llamé al celular y le dije que mi madre me había obligado a ir de compras con ella, así que no había podido ir al hospital. Ella me dijo lo que yo ya sabía, pero no me dijo si pensaba ir de nuevo. Edward, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Tanya es capaz de cualquier cosa. Eso ya te lo demostró. No dejes sola a Bella. Quizás, yo no sea la única persona a la que Tanya pida ayuda. Quizás, otras personas sí la apoyen, personas como… James- _al escuchar ese nombre, mis manos se cerraron en puños y con ello hice que mi celular crujiera. Ese maldito no podía atreverse a ponerle una mano encima a Bella o juro que lo mato. LO JURO_.- Edward, Bella está en peligro. No la descuides. Yo estaré cerca de ella lo más que pueda. Me beneficia el hecho de que comparto casi todas las clases con ella. Pero aún queda Gimnasia. Y ahí está Tanya. Sabes lo que eso significa, Edward. No dejes que se le acerque. Ella puede hasta m…_

-Eso nunca. NUNCA. Ella no le pondrá un dedo encima a Bella. Primero, la mato. Y a James también. Ellos no se acercarán a Bella.

_-Confío en ello, Edward. Bella no se merece esto. Si es posible, en cuanto las clases terminen, llévatela de aquí. Váyanse lejos. Aléjala de este pueblo. Aquí peligra, Edward._

-Tienes razón. Pero, no quiero preocupar a Bella. Actuaremos en silencio. Yo me encargo de proponerle estudiar en una universidad fuera del estado y la posibilidad de vivir juntos. Muchas gracias por la información, Rosalie. Y gracias por tu apoyo.

_-Ni lo menciones, Edward. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Bella. Entonces, a partir de mañana, empezamos a actuar. Yo trataré de conseguir información de parte de Tanya. No estamos comunicando, Edward._

_-_Seguro. Ante cualquier cosa, Rosalie, cualquier cosa, llámame. Por favor. Quiero estar enterado de todo lo que Tanya pueda decirte, así sea insignificante.

_-Pierde cuidado. Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana._

-Buenas noches.- colgué intranquilo.

No podía permitir que ni Tanya ni James ni NADIE se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Bella. Ni siquiera a mirarla o dirigirle la palabra. Y haré cualquier cosa para lograrlo, incluso mancharme las manos de sangre.

* * *

**Holaaaa chicas... esta vez actualicé antes... sí, lo conseguí. No es un cap tan largo que digamos, pero si lo continuaba sería aún más extenso que el primer cap.**

**Al inicio, pensé hacer un short fic de no más de 10 caps, pero se me está extendiendo. Tal vez, sean 13 o 14 contando con el epílogo. No lo sé, al momento que escribo, las cosas salen solas y me salió esto cuando empecé el cap. Había planeado en terminar este cap con la graduación de los chicos y... algo más. Pero, se me ocurrió esto.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿La estoy haciendo muy larga? ¿Les parece bien 13 o 14 caps? ¿Tal vez menos? Déjenm saberlo okz. Su opinión me ayudaría mucho a acelerar o aminorar la velocidad de los sucesos. **

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¿No? ¿Muy drámatico? Déjenm su opinión ¿sí? No sean malitas...**

**Nos estamos leyendo... byeeeeeeeeeeeee se me cuidan un montón.**

**Si alguna tiene alguna sugerencia sobre lo que les pueda pasar a algunos personajes en el futuro como a Tanya, díganmela. Tal vez, su mente malévola sea tan vil como la mía y le demos un final que se merece a esa arpía... Una de uds. ya lo hizo yyyyyyyyyyy ya estoy planeando las cosas... Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Lyhaane.**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite y adx-25.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Holaa chicas, espero no haberme tardado tanto… lo siento!... tuve un reencuentro de improvisto con mis compañeros del colegio, así que no tuve tiempo de publicar antes y más con el pesado internet... odio cuando es tan lento que no puedo entrar a algunas pags web... weno, en fin, espero puedan disculparme...**

**Este cap va especialmente dirigido a Andreita… más vale tarde que nunca… ¡FELIZ CUMPLE!... espero que la hayas pasado supero bien… con mucho cariño, te dedico este cap, espero te guste…**

**Ok, akí les dejo el cap… enjoy!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Me levanté ansioso por llegar al lado de Bella. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. La llamada de Rosalie me había dejado sumamente preocupado. Lo único que quiero en este momento es tener a Bella a mi lado y estrecharla en mi pecho. Y tenerla ahí siempre, protegiéndola de todo y de todos.

Me cambié rápidamente y bajé apresurado hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Edward?- Esme salía de la cocina con las manos ocupadas- Hijo, sé que aún estás enojado conmigo, pero quería saber si le podías llevar esto a Bella.- se acercó a mí y me tendió una fuente con tapa- Es un pastel de chocolate. No pienses que lo hago para conseguir más rápido que me perdone. No, esa no es mi intención. Lo hice encantada. ¿Se lo entregarías?- me miró triste.

-Claro, madre. Se lo entregaré… gracias.

-Espero que les guste.- eso ni lo dudaba. Todos los postres de Esme eran deliciosos.

-Eso es seguro.- le dije con una sonrisa- Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la noche.

-Adiós, hijo.

Salí con pastel en mano. Subí a mi auto, acomodé el pastel y aceleré a fondo. Llegué a su casa en menos de 10 minutos. Miré el reloj. 6:00. ¡Rayos! Ahora qué le diría a Charlie…

Bueno, al parecer, no le diría nada. No había rastros del coche patrulla. Tal vez, salió más temprano hoy. ¡Tuve suerte! Bajé desesperado por llegar donde Bella. Cogí la llave escondida y abrí la puerta. Entré, dejé el pastel en la mesa de la cocina y subí las escaleras de 3 en 3. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y la vi durmiendo plácidamente, con sus cabellos desordenados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, me quité la chaqueta y el polo que llevaba. Siguieron mis pantalones y mis zapatos. Rodeé la cama y me abrí espacio al costado de Bella. Levanté las cobijas y me acurruqué en las sábanas. Rodeé la cintura de mi Bella y la atraje hacia mí. Ella se removió un poco y después de dar un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió adormilada.

-No, no despiertes aún, ¿sí? Quiero dormir un momento contigo. No conseguí el sueño. Estuviste en mi mente todo el tiempo.- le dije bajito y apretando más mi agarre.- Solo abrázame y durmamos juntos, ¿sí? Por favor.- sellé mi petición con un beso ansioso.

-Wow… si me lo pides así, me despertaré todos los días… uhmm… si, quiero dormir otro poquito más.- me rodeó con sus brazos y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Ahora sí estaba satisfecho. Así era como quería despertar todos los días del resto de mi vida. Y lo iba a hacer. Dormí en paz abrazado a Bella, hasta que el sonido fastidioso de una alarma me despertó. Dejó de sonar, supongo que porque Bella lo apagó, y sentí cómo se removía a mi costado. Ya se quería levantar. _No, aún no…_

-Uhmm-mmm, otro rato más, Bella… tengo sueño.- refunfuñé como un niño y aferrándome más a su cintura.

-Cariño, ya son las 9 de la mañana. No seas dormilón. ¿Cómo conseguías ir al instituto a tiempo? Duermes mucho.- me dijo con burla.

-Te extrañé toda la noche. No pude dormir. Vamos, Bells. Otro ratito más, ¿sí?- utilicé la mirada que había aprendido de Alice, pero que solo usaba con Bella. Nadie más me vería actuar así.

-Ok, está bien. Yo también tengo un poco de sueño. Pero es que, si sigo durmiendo tanto, no conseguiré levantarme para ir al instituto la próxima semana.- me abrazó nuevamente y me dio un tierno beso en el pecho. Pudo haber sido lo más tierno del mundo, pero a mí me hizo sentir otra cosa. _Dios!... solo vamos a dormir, solo vamos a dormir._

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me desperté al sentir besos en mi pecho, besos que iban ascendiendo peligrosamente. Bella ronroneó al sentir que me removía y se apoderó de mi cuello totalmente. Su mano derecha subió hasta mis cabellos y los masajeó. Dejaba besos húmedos a lo largo de toda mi mandíbula. Llegó hasta mi oído y susurró- Entonces… ¿me vas a contar tus sueños con tu angelita favorita?- terminó, dejando besos cortos hasta llegar nuevamente a mi pecho.

-B-bueno, sí… su nombre es Andrea- en ese mismo instante, paró y levantó la cara para verme sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Andrea?- entrecerró sus bellos ojos y justo cuando se iba a separar de mí, le di la vuelta, quedando encima suyo.

-¿Te la creíste?... Ahora, ya sabes lo que se siente. No creías que me iba a quedar tranquilo con lo que me hiciste ayer, ¿verdad?... la venganza es dulce… muy dulce- le dije besando su cuello.

-¿Ah sí? Pues, te va a costar, Edward Cullen. Y tu castigo será…- la corté con un beso.

-Cielo, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir… además, tú y yo sabemos que justo ahora, ambos queremos, deseamos, lo mismo…- besé su cuello y fui bajando dejando un rastro húmedo con mi lengua hasta que llegué a sus gloriosos pechos.

-Edward, n-no…

-¿No?... ¿paro?... ¿eso quieres?- decía yo entre besos.

-N-no…

-¿No?

-N-no… no p-pares.

-A sus órdenes…- suavemente le quité el camisón que llevaba y comencé a rendirle tributo a sus hermosos senos. Sus sonrosados pezones me llamaban a que los lama, los muerda, los succione. Y eso les daría.

Mientras yo me ocupaba de sus pechos, Bella acariciaba mi espalda y dejaba rastros suaves con sus uñas. No de manera salvaje, sino sensual. Amaba esa sensación. Sus manos bajaron más… y más, hasta que finalmente se posaron en mis nalgas. Las apretujó y las empujó de manera que se encuentre con sus caderas. Al rozarse nuestros cuerpos en esas partes sensibles, ambos gemimos y ella sin esperar más, me quitó los bóxers, lo único que levaba encima. Mis medias ya habían desaparecido. Bella movió sus manos a mis muslos y buscó su objetivo… sí, mi querido amigo…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando acarició mi miembro lentamente, torturándome. Desesperado, me deshice de sus bragas y las lancé… como siempre… Dios!, me estaba convirtiendo en un ninfómano. Pero no me importaba. Siempre y cuando sea con Bella, desempeñaría mi mejor papel de ninfómano.

Por enésima vez, me rendí ante sus caricias. Nunca antes me había pasado. Solo con ella perdía el control de mis sentidos. Sin poder reaccionar, sentí cómo ella me hacía rodar para quedar encima de mí y sin más apoderarse por completo de mi miembro. Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue empuñar con ambas manos las sábanas y disfrutar de las sensaciones que poco a poco se apoderaban de mí. Bella aceleró sus movimientos. Ya estaba cerca… muy cerca…

_Toc, toc… toc, toc… toc, toc, toc._

_¿Qué carajos…? ¿A quién jodidos se le ocurre venir ahora?_

Bella paró su actividad y yo en ese momento quería hacer un berrinche poco adecuado para un joven de mi edad. Pero es que estuve a tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca… _¡Maldición!_

Sin decir nada, Bella se puso de pie, se colocó su camisón y salió de la habitación, dejándome ahí, tendido, abandonado y excitado… bueno, frustrado sería la palabra correcta. Como sea, sabía que reanudar el momento sería difícil. No exactamente para mí, pero conocía a Bella. Ella estaría avergonzada y evadiría el tema. Por ello, decidí darme una ducha bien fría. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Abrí la regadera y me metí sin más. Sí que estaba realmente fría. Me quedé ahí, bajo el chorro del agua, esperando a que mi cuerpo se _enfríe_. Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar en otra cosa, algo que me ayudara con mi propósito, pero unas manos rodeándome me sorprendieron en ese instante. Bella se aferró a mí y gimió.

-¡Rayos! Está congelada.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tú no eras el único _caliente_. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿No te molesta que te acompañe verdad?

-Claro que no, pero…- _no había necesidad de enfriarse ahora…_- ahora que estás aquí, pues no hay necesidad de quedarnos así…- la giré quedando su cuerpo entre la pared de la ducha y el mío. Sentía cómo la excitación se volvía a apoderar de mí.

-Pero el agua…

-Oh, cariño, cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás hirviendo. Ya verás.

La besé con intensidad y con mi lengua delineé su labio inferior. Ella abrió la boca dejándome entrar. El beso se volvió muy salvaje y desesperado. Cuando me fijé, las piernas de Bella rodeaban mi cintura y ella aprovechaba eso para frotarse con mi dura erección. Rápidamente, bajé mis labios a sus senos. Succioné fuertemente sus pezones y sin darme cuenta, absorbí la piel de porcelana de sus deliciosos pechos, dejándolo rojizo. Eso era mala señal. Estaba seguro que más tarde, sería un chupetón _**(N/A: No sé si en sus países se les llame igual, pero en el mío "chupetón" es esa marca rojiza como una mancha, que queda cuando alguien absorbe fuertemente tu piel)**_. Espero que no le moleste a Bella. Bueno, gracias a Dios no fue en un lugar más notorio. Sería muy embarazoso de que Charlie se enterara de la gran actividad que se lleva a cabo en su casa todos los días.

Siguiendo con mi quehacer, bajé mi mano derecha y acaricié su muslo. Toqué la parte interna y tanteé hasta que alcancé mi objetivo. Introduje un dedo en su entrada y me di cuenta que Bella ya estaba muy húmeda… extremadamente húmeda para mí. _Perfecto._ La besé transmitiéndole todo el deseo que sentía. Ella me lo devolvía encantada y con la misma intensidad.

Saqué mi dedo haciendo que Bella suelte un quejido. La sujeté de la cintura con ambas manos e hice que se soltara de mis caderas. Dejé de besarla y ella me miró extrañada. No sé en qué se convirtió su expresión, ya que la volteé quedando ella mirando a la pared. _¡Oh, sí! He anhelado este momento desde hace mucho._

-No sabes cuántas noches soñé teniéndote así.- le susurré al oído. Sus palmas estaban contra la pared y su cabeza estaba ladeada. Su mejilla izquierda estaba recostada contra la pared también.

Froté mi miembro en su entrada, sin penetrarla aún. La sensación era indescriptible. Disfrutaba del momento, cuando sentí cómo las manos de Bella rodeaban mi pene y lo dirigían dentro de su feminidad, lentamente. Ambos gemimos al unísono, disfrutando esa nueva pose. Sentía cómo el agua que corría fría por mi cuerpo, ahora estaba tibia, casi caliente. Bella soltó mi miembro y colocó sus palmas nuevamente en la pared. Comencé mis embestidas lentas. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban mucho, pero quería que me pidiera más. Oírla gritar por más me ponía a mil. Siguiendo con mi tarea, dirigí mis manos a sus pechos y los masajeé, incitándola a que me dé lo que quería.

-Duro… Edward…ah…- empezó a gemir alto.

Incrementé un poco la fuerza, queriendo volverla aún más loca.

-¿Qué más?- le susurré.

-Profundo… dame profundo.- le hice caso. Se sintió jodidamente bien- así… ahh!

-¿Más?

-Rápido… más rápido… E-dward- cada vez incrementaba el volumen de su voz.

Le di como me pidió… duro, profundo y rápido. Sentía que el momento se acercaba. Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas para arremeterla aún más fuerte. Ella inclinó su cuerpo. Pensé que se estaba cayendo, pero cuando se detuvo en el momento en que su cuerpo formaba un ángulo casi recto, me di cuenta que no era así. Me sentía aún más adentro de ella. Incrementé la velocidad sin pensarlo y pronto sentí la cavidad de Bella apresándome.

-¡Edward!... ah… ¡Dios!... ya casi…

-Ah… ¡Bella!... estás más… estrecha que… nunca… ahh- sentía el clímax aproximarse rápidamente. Con mi mano derecha, la enderecé para luego coger su mano y enroscarla en mi cuello. Ella ladeó su cabeza y me besó con fuerza. Ambos gemíamos descontrolados. La apegué totalmente a la pared; estaba demasiado cerca. Después de 3 embestidas más, ambos nos venimos… juntos. La besé suavemente, y cuando nos faltó el aire, fui dejando cortos besos en su nuca, cuello y espalda. Nuestras respiraciones se calmaron después de unos minutos y en ese momento, salí de ella. Bella se volteó y se recostó en mi pecho.

-¡Vaya! Eso fue… fantástico.- dijo mientras besaba mi pecho.

-Ni que lo digas… siempre es maravilloso cuando es contigo.- le dije tomando su barbilla para alzarla y besarla.

-Pero, aún faltan mis sueños… esto no acaba aquí…- dijo girándome y estrellándome contra la pared. _Uff! Esto sí sería largo…_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Me desperté sintiendo los brazos de Edward rodeándome. Habíamos hecho el amor hasta quedar sumamente exhaustos. ¿Esto es saludable?... Tal vez, alguna vez se lo pregunte a mi madre… tal vez. Me removí y dejé besos en el pecho de Edward para levantarnos. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya era tarde. De eso estaba segura.

-Edward, amor, ya tenemos que levantarnos.

-¿Uhmm?... ¿tan pronto?- refunfuñó.

-Vamos, no estoy jugando. Algo me dice que es realmente tarde, incluso para almorzar. Tenemos que salir de la cama ya.

-No… es de madrugada… duerme…

-Edward… ya deja de bromear. ¿Acaso no ves la luz que proviene de la ventana? Y no digas que es la luz de la luna o algo así. Vamos, ya es de día. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Hoy vendrá Rosalie y tu compañero. Además, tenemos que ir al supermercado.

-¿Supermercado?- abrió finalmente los ojos y me miró expectativo.

-Sí, la persona que nos inoportunó hace unas horas fue un mensajero de Charlie. Me encargó que haga algunas compras para la despensa, ya que mi madre llega en algunos días y no le gusta encontrar la despensa vacía. Tenemos que levantarnos.- me deshice de su agarre e inmediatamente me fijé en mi reloj. 13:30. En media hora, las clases terminarían. Los chicos llegarían y ellos aún seguían en la habitación, sin comer.- Edward, es muy tarde… y la verdad es que tengo un hambre que me está matando. No puedo creer que hayamos estado más de 3 horas en la cama.

-Créeme, amor, que cuando haces _cosas_ en la cama, lo que menos importa es el tiempo que pases en ella. Pero, bueno, tienes razón. Tenemos que prepararnos para recibir a los chicos.- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie para buscar sus ropas y empezar a ponérselas.

Yo me dirigí a mi closet y me puse lo primero que encontré. Me peiné y a través del espejo pude ver cómo Edward me miraba de la misma forma que ayer. _¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo hace?_

Hice como si no me afectara la intensidad de su mirada y me puse un poquito de colonia.- ¿Estás listo?- él solo asintió- Bueno, vamos.- Me tomó de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y bajamos. Preparé algo rápido. Tenía mucha hambre. Pero claro, si ni desayuno había tomado. Por lo rápido que había entrado a la cocina, no me había percatado de una especie de fuente redonda con tapa que yacía en la mesa.

-Edward, ¿tú trajiste eso?- pregunté señalando la fuente.

-Sí, bueno, te lo envía mi madre. Alega que no lo hizo con la intención de que la perdonaras. Supongo que entiende que quieras tiempo para afrontar esa situación, al igual que yo. Pero, ya sabes, cuando te sientas lista para hablar con ella, solo dímelo y ambos lo afrontaremos juntos… juntos, Bella.- me dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Juntos… como debemos estar siempre.- me paré de puntillas y lo besé. La cosa se ponía más interesante cuando se escuchó un gruñido de mi estómago. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan inoportuno? Edward rió y me jaló hacia la mesa, donde ya había dejado los platos. Nos dispusimos a comer. Él también estaba hambriento. Estábamos por terminar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me puse de pie y Edward vino tras de mí. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con 2 personas. Rosalie y un muchacho alto y muy, muy fornido. Parecía que tomaba esteroides. Él se encontraba algo raro, como nervioso o incómodo por algo. Le dirigió una mirada a Edward, quien me rodeó la cintura. En ese momento me di cuenta que aún no los dejaba entrar. Ambos pasaron y les dije que se pusieran cómodos en los sofás.

-Bella, cariño, te presento a Emmett. Es un amigo del instituto y me ayudará con las clases.- nos presentó mi novio. El chico Emmett se acercó y me tendió la mano. La recibí.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, Bella.- dijo él sin soltar mi mano, dándome una mirada algo extraña. Edward carraspeó y me apegó a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, Emmett, ella es Rosalie. También es del instituto.- presenté a los chicos para aligerar el momento. Emmett volteó cuando Rosalie se puso de pie y le tendió la mano también, pero lentamente.

-Gusto en conocerte.- dijo ella. Él solo se quedó callado mirando a la rubia. _Uhmm… esto se me hace extraño._

-Ok, chicos, Edward y yo estábamos a punto de comer el postre. Es…- no sabía qué era.

-Pastel de chocolate.- completó Edward.

-Exacto. Pastel. ¿Se les antoja un poco?- ellos solo asintieron. Ambos no se veían nada tímidos a simple vista, pero al parecer lo eran. Me dirigí a la cocina y Edward me siguió. Me di cuenta que ni Rosalie n Emmett se habían sentado. ¿Qué iba mal con ellos?- Edward, ¿Rosalie y Emmett se conocen de antes? ¿Han tenido algún pleito o algo? Se comportan extraño.- le susurré mientras sacaba platos de la repisa y los llevaba a la mesa.

-Pues, la verdad no sé si han tenido algún pleito, pero…- se paró y yo levanté mi rostro para verlo. Lo incité con mi mirada a que prosiguiera- … verás, Emmett siente algo por ella… a él le gusta mucho Rosalie… bastante diría yo. Pero nunca se lo ha dicho.

-¿Nunca? Si yo fuera Rosalie, le daría una oportunidad.- comenté mientras partía el pastel con un cuchillo. De pronto, sentí la mirada de Edward en mí. Levanté la cara y vi cómo me miraba desaprobatoriamente… No es posible…

-Dije: si fuera Rosalie. Pero no lo soy. Para mí solo existes tú. Solo tú. ¿De acuerdo?- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba ligeramente.

-Emmett es… atractivo. Él bien podría…- le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Edward, te amo. Mi corazón, mi mente, todo mi ser tiene dueño. Tú. Nadie más. Nadie existe para mí; solo tú.- él cogió mis manos y las enrolló en su cuello.

-Y tú eres la única que existe en mi mundo, Bella. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- me dijo rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-Nunca lo haré.- nos besamos por un momento, hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Era Emmett.

Me separé de Edward y me dispuse a servir el pastel. Edward me ayudó con los platitos y les entregamos a los chicos los suyos. Emmett devoró el pastel. Me quedé sorprendida por el cortísimo tiempo en el que se lo terminó. Parecieron solo segundos. Yo estaba sentada al costado de Rosalie, en el sofá para dos. Edward estaba sentado sobre la alfombra pegado a mis piernas, mientras que Emmett estaba en el sillón individual. Terminamos el postre y automáticamente nos preparamos para las clases que nos darían Emmett y Rosalie. Estábamos despatarrados los cuatro en la alfombra. No me había perdido mucho que digamos. Además las clases estaban prontas a terminar, así que se avanzaba poco. Los profesores se pasaban las horas haciendo repasos de sus cursos, exámenes de prueba y actividades que ayuden al estudiante a acumular puntos para sus promedios finales. Eran las 18:00 y la verdad es que me dio hambre. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no había ido al supermercado. Esperé que Rosalie terminara, al igual que Emmett, y me puse de pie.

-Edward, no fuimos al supermercado. Tenemos que ir ahora, sino Charlie se resentirá conmigo.

-Claro, lo había olvidado. De paso podemos comprar algo para comer ahora; tengo mucha hambre.- miró a Rosalie y Emmett que estaban parados sin saber qué decir- Supongo que ustedes también están hambrientos. ¿Qué les parece si nos acompañan al super y luego regresamos y preparamos algo?- ambos dudaron y no sabían qué responder, pero Edward s adelantó- Ok. Decidido. Vamos.- se encaminó a la puerta principal seguido por Emmett. Antes de que este salga, vi cómo le susurraba algo a Edward y salía sin más. Edward sonrió y se volteó hacia nosotras- Vamos, chicas. Amor, tú vendrás conmigo en el Volvo. Tengo que decirte algo que olvidé esta mañana. Rosalie, ¿no te molesta ir en el Jeep de Emmett verdad?- Ella carraspeó. Claro, ahora ya veía el plan de Edward. Sí que no pierde el tiempo.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Apenas salió me dirigí hacia mi novio.

-¿Qué planeas Edward Cullen?- le dije abrazándolo.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Estás ayudando a tu amigo.- besé su cuello. Antes de que dijera algo, oímos un claxon.

-Ey, no me quedaré esperando aquí toda la noche. La verdad no me interesa saber cómo disfrutan de cada rincón de la casa cuando están solos.- gritó Emmett. Agradecía no tener vecinos cerca, que pudieran haber oído eso.

-Ya vamos.- devolvió Edward. Subimos al Volvo y nos dirigimos al Thriftway. Llegamos en poquísimo tiempo. Entramos y compramos todo lo necesario. Una vez listos para pagar, recordé que aún me faltaba una cosa. Rosalie me acompañó, mientras los chicos colocaban los demás productos para ser registradas y luego pagadas. Tuve lo que buscaba y estábamos regresando hablando sobre las novedades de la escuela en mi ausencia cuando vimos cómo Edward y Emmett coqueteaban con la cajera. El primero le dedicaba su sonrisa torcida y el otro se inclinaba hacia ella. Me sorprendí aún más cuando pude ver que el nombre de la chica era Andrea. _Así que ella es Andrea. _Ok, si quería quedarse con ella, que lo haga. Ahora me daba cuenta que lo del ángel de sus sueños no había sido una broma. Dejé el producto que había conseguido en uno de los estantes y me di la vuelta decidida a marcharme. Rosalie estaba a mi costado sin decir nada aún. Pero al verme casi yéndome, habló.

-Todos son iguales. No lo pensé de Edward. Vámonos, Bella.- me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida. Le di una última mirada a Edward y sin querer él levantó la suya y nuestros ojos se encontraron. No sé qué vio en los míos. Lo único que quería era salir de allí. No soportaba verlo con otra, así sea coqueteando o tocándose. Sé que él acostumbraba hacer eso con sus amigas, pero pensé que estando conmigo eso cambiaría. Edward reaccionó y se separó de la chica echándose a correr hacia mí. O quería hablar con él, al menos hoy. Antes de irme, me di cuenta que Emmett veía a alguien a mis espaldas. Rosalie. Y después de quedar inmóvil, reaccionó e iba a seguir a Edward, cuando se percató de las bolsas. Cargó con todas y se puso en camino. Rosalie y yo salimos apresuradas del supermercado, dispuestas a tomar un taxi, pero no pudimos. Edward nos alcanzó y me tomó del brazo izquierdo.

-Espera, Bella, amor, no es lo que tú piensas. Yo no…

-Claro, lo sé. Así eres, ¿verdad? No lo puedes evitar. Pero a mí no me gusta que te comportes así. Si quieres seguir haciéndolo, adelante, pero te buscas otra que te aguante.- forcejeé pero no conseguí nada.

-No, Bella, escúchame. No lo hice intencionalmente. Bueno, sí lo hice, pero no por lo que tú crees.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Explícame.

-Al parecer ella escuchó una conversación entre Tanya y James hoy en la escuela y por lo que yo pude escuchar de la chica mientras hablaba por celular, Tanya no le cae nada bien y sospechaba de que quería hacer una de sus maldades. Por ello, le pedí ayuda a Emmett para convencerla de que nos lo contara. Solo eso. No pretendía nada con ella. Créeme, Bella. Por favor.

-¿Tanya? Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Tanya con todo esto? ¿Por qué te interesa lo que ella hable con James? ¿Qué está pasando, Edward? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? Si así lo es, será mejor que me lo digas ahora.- estaba enfurecida, ¿por qué él se interesaba tanto en lo pueda o no hacer Tanya?

-Está bien, te lo contaré todo, pero no aquí. Vamos a tu casa. Además, no soy el único que te puede explicar la situación. Rosalie te dirá lo que sabe.- ¿Rosalie? Ok, esto no era nada bueno.

-Entonces, vamos ya. Quiero entender por qué le dan tanta importancia y por qué no me lo contaste, Edward.- sin más, me dirigí al Volvo y esperé que Edward le sacara el seguro para entrar. Emmett metió todas las bolsas en su Jeep y entró junto con Rosalie en él. Edward arrancó y fuimos a mi casa sin dirigirnos una palabra. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando Edward? ¿Por qué?

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Llegamos a la casa de Bella y todos entramos silenciosos. Ayudé a Emmett con las bolsas y las llevamos a la cocina mientras Rosalie y Bella se sentaban en el sofá. Nos dirigimos hacia ellas y pude ver la expresión de Bella. Había muchos sentimientos. Amor, dolor, miedo, decepción, rencor. Todos ellos se alternaban rápidamente, como si por su cabeza pasaran miles de imágenes y ella cambiase de sentimientos en cada una. Apenas me vio, su rostro se tornó serio.

-Quiero que me expliques todo, Edward.- sin decir nada, me senté en la alfombra y comencé a narrarle todo. Hasta que llegó el turno de Rosalie, y ella le dijo lo mismo que me dijo a mí la noche anterior. Le expliqué por qué no se lo había dicho, y ella solo bufó y se quedó callada. Llegamos hasta la situación de hoy y vi cómo su rostro aún seguía serio.

-No pude averiguar lo que esa chica escuchó, pero no creo que haya sido nada bueno.- dije- Bella, por favor, amor entiende. No te lo oculté porque no confiaba en ti, sino porque ya no quería causarte más dolor, porque ya no quiero que sufras.

-Créeme, Edward, que no decirle a uno la verdad, duele más. Pero bueno, las cosas ya están hechas.- dijo ella en voz baja. Levantó el rostro y nos vio a todos- Entonces, Tanya quiere… deshacerse de mí, me quiere… dañar. Y por lo visto, se ha aliado con James. Ella quiso dañarme cuando estaba en el hospital, pero no lo consiguió y ahora quiere hacerlo en la escuela, o eso es lo que sospechan.- dijo Bella con voz monótona.

-No solo lo sospecho, Bella. Sé que Tanya lo intentará. La conozco desde que éramos pequeñas y créeme que sé muchas otras cosas que ella ha hecho. Sé que sería capaz de causarte cualquier daño estando en la escuela.- le dijo Rosalie- Sé que Edward cometió un error al no decírtelo, pero he podido ver que él te ama, Bella. Yo no me comporté bien contigo, pero ahora quiero remediarlo. Sé que no eres una mala persona, al contrario, eres la chica más noble que he conocido y no pueden atentar contra ti solo porque te enamoraste… en eso, nada ni nadie puede mandar al corazón.- dijo esto último en voz más baja, lo que le interesó a Emmett y la miró inspeccionándola. Ella se dio cuenta y se tornó seria- Te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario, Bella. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y la verdad es que quiero hacerlo. Tanya no es la persona que creía mi amiga. Ella cambió repentinamente y creo saber por qué, pero lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer nada ante ello. Ya no puedo ayudarla porque no quiere escuchar a nadie que le diga en algún momento que lo que está haciendo está mal. Y ya dejé de intentarlo. Siempre me quedaba callada, porque la gente con la que se metía no era… buena. Contra los que ella arremetía, esas personas, eran como… ella. Me convencía de que se lo merecían para de alguna manera encontrar una justificación para lo que Tanya hacía. Pero hacerle daño a inocentes, solo por un encaprichamiento… eso es pasarse de los límites. Y si puedo evitar que algo malo pase, lo haré. Quiero ayudarte, Bella. Sé que tal vez piensas que puedo estar planeando algo y que en realidad todo esto sea mentira, por eso quiero demostrarte que estoy siendo sincera. Deja que me acerque a ti, deja que te ayude para que Tanya no consiga lo que quiere. No se lo permitas. Solo… déjame ayudarte, Bella.

-Esto es… no puedo creerlo.- pasó las manos por su rostro- Pero, sé qué clase de persona es Tanya…- me dirigió una mirada y continuó- sé que prometimos que nunca, nadie nos separaría, Edward…- se detuvo y temí lo peor-… y así lo haremos. Lucharemos juntos… contra todo…- me miró intensamente y vi cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- te amo, Edward… y no quiero perderte… sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitar pensar que… lo mejor sería que yo me f…

-No, Bella. Eso no es una solución- dije mientras me acercaba con rapidez, me acuclillaba y la tomaba de ambos lados de su rostro- mírame… si tú te… fueras, solo conseguirías dañarnos más. Estoy seguro, Bella de que si permanecemos juntos, podremos con todo lo que se nos venga encima… todo. Lo lograremos. Además, la escuela ya va a terminar y cuando eso suceda, ambos podemos irnos a estudiar fuera del estado, vivir juntos, comenzar una vida lejos de todo esto. No tendríamos que huir más. Viviríamos como siempre lo hemos soñado. Y estaremos juntos, eso es lo que más importa. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que irte de aquí mejoraría las cosas, porque no es así. Y yo también te amo, Bella, más que a mi vida.- me acerqué a sus labios y los acaricié tiernamente con los míos- No llores, mi Bella. Me parte el alma verte así. Quiero verte feliz. Juntos podremos. Confiemos en nosotros.- la rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí. Ella me abrazó fuertemente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella me daba la fuerza para pelear contra todo y contra todos, sin importar qué o quién.

-Te amo muchísimo, Edward… perdón por pensar nuevamente que huir podría ser una solución. Te prometo que nunca más lo consideraré. A no ser que huya contigo, nunca me iría de aquí.- esas palabras me tranquilizaron de sobremanera. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era que ella se vaya. Me volvería loco.

Se escuchó un carraspeo. Rosalie.- Chicos, siento interrumpirlos, pero aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre Tanya y supongo que el padre de Bella no tarda en llegar.- ella tenía razón; ya eran las 19:30- Tenemos que planear cómo mantendremos a Tanya lo más alejada de Bella; y no olvidemos que ahora también está involucrado James. Y hablando de eso, Edward te dije que me mantendría alerta. Lo que hicieron en el supermercado fue… innecesario- dijo mirando también a Emmett- Además, no estoy segura de que hubieran conseguido lo que se proponían. La pobre muchacha estaba tan abrumada que pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios o algo parecido.- continuó mientras movía la cabeza con reprobación- En fin, yo conseguí oír la conversación entre Tanya y James. Fue sumamente difícil esconderse en un maldito arbusto que resultó más pequeño de lo que había pensado, pero ni modo. Ok, pude escuchar cómo Tanya le pedía ayuda a James para… ya saben, atentar contra Bella. Le decía que ella se había vuelto alguien muy importante para Edward, por lo que sería un buen punto por el que atacar.- escuchar eso me hizo tensarme y cerrar mis manos en puños. Bella sintió eso e intentó tranquilizarme con caricias, pero no lo logró. Tan solo imaginar a James cerca de ella, me hacía perder los papeles- Tanya le dijo que tenía un plan. James se encargaría de seducir a Bella y un día la llevaría con engaños al bosque solo por un corto tiempo, donde la besaría y Tanya se encargaría de llevar a Edward en ese momento al bosque también para que vea cómo su novia la engañaba con su peor enemigo, justo con ella misma había hecho. Así, la odiaría y al hacerlo él también sufriría. La cuestión es que ellos buscarán tenderles una trampa y ustedes no lo pueden permitir. No estoy segura de ello, pero puede que busquen más… aliados. Tenemos que estar alertas y más aún cuando llegue la fiesta de graduación. Estoy segura de que ellos aprovecharán ese día para atacar.

Rosalie tenía mucha razón. Ellos atacarían en la fiesta. No me había dado cuenta de que faltaba tan poco tiempo para ese día.- Gracias por la información, Rosalie. Y sí, no dudaría de que ellos pidieran a otros que los ayuden. Con el dinero, todo se puede en esa escuela. Pero nosotros también podemos aliarnos con varias personas. No perdamos tiempo. Mañana mismo, Emmett, buscarás información sobre los posibles aliados de James y tratarás de buscar unos cuantos para nosotros. Ya sabes, gente de "confianza". Ben, Erick, Tayler. Y no pierdas de vista a Demetri, Félix y Newton. Ellos estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por James con tal de recibir dinero a cambio.- Emmett asintió serio y con cierto brillo en los ojos. Sabía cómo le gustaba estas tareas. Por eso, no dudé en encargarle unas cuantas "misiones".

-Eso estaría bien para empezar. Yo trataré de conseguir más información. Pero, hay algo de lo que no me había percatado. Y eso es que tarde o temprano ella sabrá que yo ayudo a Bella y creerá que la estoy traicionando. No temo por lo que me pueda hacer, pero al descubrirlo, yo ya no podría averiguar nada por parte de ella.- Tenía razón, tampoco yo había tomado eso en cuenta.

-Pero, Rosalie, si Tanya te daña por mi culpa…- Rosalie bufó sonoramente.

-Bella, sé defenderme muy bien. Creo que ya lo has visto antes. Y Tanya no es inmune a mí.- Todos la miramos extrañados. Ella sonrió- Verán, hace años, ella quiso… supongo que estaba celosa por todas las cosas que mi padre me daba y el suyo no a ella. No sé si lo saben pero mi padre es el jefe del suyo y como tal ganaba más, por lo que mi papá me consentía mucho más. Su sueldo le permitía eso. Un día, ella fue como siempre a mi casa a conversar, escuchar música, hablar sobre la última moda y recuerdo que yo estaba súper emocionada porque mi padre iba a comprarme un BMW como regalo de cumpleaños, justo el que yo quería. Y mi madre me daría una tarjeta de crédito con un saldo bastante alto para comprar lo que yo quisiera en las tiendas más concurridas de Seattle. Tanya permanecía callada. Yo pensé que se iba a alegrar tanto como yo y se lo dije, pero de un momento a otro, ella me miró furibunda y se lanzó encima de mí. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo: "¿Querías que me alegrara? Pues no. Todo lo que tú tienes, lo debería de tener yo. Yo lo merezco más que tú. Yo debería tenerlo, no tú". Debido a que la música estaba muy alta, mi madre no podía escuchar los gritos de ella; pero yo estaba tan enojada como ella. No pensé que pudiera reaccionar así. Se suponía que era mi amiga. Ella iba a darme una bofetada, pero en ese momento la giré y quedé encima de ella. Le grité al igual que ella a mí que no me importaba si ella creía que yo no merecía lo que tenía y que si pensaba que ella debería tenerlo todo y no yo, pues que estaba equivocada, porque estaba demostrando lo contrario. Y por último, le dije que nunca más se atreviera a golpearme, porque si tan solo lo intentaba, se arrepentiría y me la pagaría muy caro. En ese momento, ella soltó sus manos, que yo tenía apresadas e intentó golpearme, pero yo la bloqueé y le di un golpe con mi puño en su cara y le dije: "Te lo advertí, pero no me escuchaste". Estaba preparada por si ella se lanzaba de nuevo hacia mí, pero en vez de eso solo empezó a llorar y me pidió perdón, que se encontraba muy deprimida porque sus padres no la querían y que no quiso reaccionar de tal manera conmigo. Su rostro me transmitía tanto dolor que le creí y le puse maquillaje en el moretón que le había dejado en el ojo izquierdo, pero como no logramos ocultarlo del todo, decidimos decir que se había tropezado en el baño y se había golpeado en el lavabo.- Todos escuchábamos atentos lo que Rosalie contaba. Nunca me imaginé que ellas se hubieran peleado en algún momento.- Bueno, eso es todo. Después de eso, ella nunca volvió a intentar algo así conmigo. Una parte de mí me decía que no lo había vuelto a intentar porque en realidad fue un impulso lo que la llevó a intentar golpearme, pero que no lo quiso hacer. Sin embargo, otra parte me decía que si yo me hubiera dejado pegar por ella, lo hubiera intentado nuevamente, cuantas veces lo hubiera querido, pero que al darse cuenta que conmigo no podría, creció en ella cierto temor por mí y no le quedó más que hacerse mi amiga, ya que como enemiga no le convenía. Ahora, me inclino más por esta última opción, pero antes pensé que era más por la primera.- No sabía qué decir. Tanya es astuta. Tal vez, solo tenga a Rosalie para le cuide las espaldas. Podría esperarme todo de ella.

-Bueno… nunca me imaginé a ambas en una situación como esa, pero ahora que lo cuentas, pues no me impresiona en realidad. Siempre fui testigo de su ambición, codicia, egoísmo. Lo que me sorprende es que concuerde contigo en que Tanya te tema. Pensé que hasta tú le temías a ella, pero al parecer me equivoqué.- comenté.

-Yo sí creo que Rosalie pueda dar miedo.- dijo de repente Emmett. Todos lo miramos y él se puso algo nervioso- Digo… tan solo, imaginándome la escena de los puñetes… creo que R-Rosalie puede dar miedo… sí- decía mientras movía sus manos. Quería burlarme de él. Desde que llegó había estado muy nervioso. Pero no lo haría; no me gustaba ver a Emmett enfurecido por una broma. Era insoportable. Y qué decir de su venganza. Casi me da un patatús cuando coqueteó con Bella.

-Sí, bueno, yo sí he sido testigo de la manera de defenderse que tiene Rosalie. Puedo asegurar de que muchos chicos de la escuela le temen. Rose es de armas tomar… perdón, Rosalie- dijo Bella, quien había permanecido callada largo tiempo. Ya hasta había pensado que se había dormido en mis brazos.

-No…Rose está bien. Me gusta. Además, yo te llamo Bella desde hace mucho y tú ni te dabas cuenta.- dijo Rosalie sonriendo- Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Mi madre se preocupará si llego muy tarde a casa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lamento no haber podido preparar nada para la cena aún. Me hubiera encantado tenerlos de invitados. Pero mañana será.- dijo Bella ahora más relajada- Por cierto, no vi tu auto afuera. ¿Cómo viniste?

-Bueno, digamos que no le caigo bien a varias personas en la escuela, por lo que ahora mi auto está en el taller. Se supone que me lo llevarían hoy a casa. Aún no sé si así lo han hecho. Por ello, vine en taxi. Pero no se preocupen, ahora llamo a otro.

-No, no es necesario. Creo que a Emmett no le molestará llevarte, ¿cierto, Emmett?- no evité comprometerlo. Tenía que entablar más conversación con Rosalie si quería conseguir algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrías llevarme?- le dijo Rosalie mirándolo directamente. Mi pobre amigo casi estaba con la boca abierta, pero reaccionó de su letargo rápidamente.

-No… no hay problema. Vamos.- dijo tomando su mochila.

-Gracias. Bueno, nos vemos mañana Bella. A la misma hora. Adiós, Edward.- se despidió Rosalie.

-Hasta mañana, Rose. Ahh, mañana… ¿podríamos hablar de algo… solas?- _¿solas Bella y Rosalie?... Raro…_

-Claro. Adiós.

Dicho esto, Rosalie y Emmett salieron y Bella y yo nos quedamos en la entrada hasta que el Jeep desapareció. Ella me abrazó y así entramos a la casa. Una vez en la sala, ella empezó a reír suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… es solo que cada vez me sorprende cómo ha cambiado mi vida.

-Sí, igual yo.- concordé con ella mientras me sumergía en sus cabellos- Por cierto… ¿de qué hablarán Rosalie y tú mañana?

-Cosas de chicas- _¿Y qué se supone que es cosa de chicas?_

-¿No me dirás?

-No.- dijo levantando su rostro y mirándome fijamente- Además, aún me tienes qué explicar qué hay con esa chica Andrea.

-Bella…- no creí que tendría que empezar de nuevo. Ella rió divertida.

-Fue una broma…- se tornó seria- te amo… demasiado.

-Y yo a ti… te adoro, mi Bella.

Así, la semana fue pasando rápidamente para mi mala suerte. Nunca me enteré de la "cosa de chicas" del día siguiente. Me sorprendí más cuando Alice llegó al poco rato de haber llegado Rosalie y Emmett. Por lo menos, el tiempo que llevaron encerradas en la habitación de Bella, Emmett me contaba lo que había sucedido cuando llevó a Rosalie a su casa y que luego de eso habían quedado en que él la recogería de su casa luego de la escuela y la llevaría a casa de Bella y en la noche la dejaría en su casa nuevamente. Por lo visto, mi amigo no perdía el tiempo.

Los días pasados con Bella fueron los mejores de mi vida. Cada día mejor que el anterior, y así sería por el resto de mi vida. Ahora, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a lo que sea en la escuela. Habíamos conseguido mucha más información que nos ayudaba, pero no bajaríamos la guardia. Lo único que me consolaba era que ya faltaba menos de 2 meses para que finalizaran las clases. Después de eso, Bella y yo nos iríamos, y viviríamos juntos, como lo soñamos todas las noches.

* * *

**Holaaaa chicas… lamento la tardanza, pero es que mi internet estaba muy lento y no podía entrar a la página de FF y menos a mi cuenta. Iba a actualizar el sábado después de la medianoche, pero para mi mala suerte, no sé qué le pasó al internet que se puso realmente pesado. Bueno, de todos modos, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como tuve más tiempo, decidí alargarlo. A partir de ahora, las cosas correrán a la velocidad de la luz. El próx cap es la fiesta de graduación… uff ahí les espera algo a nuestros amigos Bells y Edward… **

**No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta la pareja Emmett & Rose. Por eso, estaba planeando hacer un outtake de esta historia, donde escribiré algunos momentos E&R y también A&J, pero como aún no aparece Jasper del todo, en esta ocasión quería escribir sobre la noche en que Emmett llevó a Rose a su casa. No sé, aún no está decidido. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Lo escribo o no? Me dicen okz, su opinión me ayuda un montón.**

**Bueno, ahora que ya terminé de estudiar Inglés, estoy sin hacer nada, así que tendré más tiempo para escribir. Actualizaré en más corto tiempo. La verdad es que planeo terminar la historia antes de que termine febrero. En marzo entro a la universidad y me alejaré un poco de ff. Este ciclo promete ser realmente exhaustivo y estresante, pero si no es así escribiré otro fic que ya tengo en mente. En realidad, tengo 2 fics en mente. Uno es Jake&Nessie y el otro BElls&Edward. Aún no sé cuál escribir si es que se me da la oportunidad, pero ya les iré contando de qué tratan.**

**Ok, bueno eso es todo. ¿Merezco un review? O_O ¿Sí?... ya saben, acepto todo tipo de críticas. Se las contestaré encantada. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós.**

**Lyhaane**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite y adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan y lady janet61… muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus alertas y favoritos. Los aprecio a todos, de verdad.**

**Andrea: Holaaa, muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado tu cameo en este cap. Quise hacerlo de otra manera, pero como no me diste un nombre masculino como te lo pedí en twitter… o tal vez no lo vi a tiempo, lo hice así. Espero que no te haya defraudado… siiiiii, yo me hubiera quedado más que abrumada teniendo a Emmett y Edward flirteando conmigo… ¡OMG! Qué suerte tienes… Yo también quisiera tener un papá como Charlie… qué triste realidad, si tan solo todos los papás fueran así de comprensivos ahhh(suspiro)… ahh y con E&R, así será Andrea. Los dos tienen que estar juntitos juntitos… y con respecto a Tanya, yo tb la odio desde Twilight. Me dio tanta cólera cuando en Amanecer ella se acerca a Edward y lo abraza demasiado efusiva y no lo suelta hasta que él decide separarlos. Ayyyyyy! Desgraciada! Pero claro, cuando Bella ya estaba de vampira, tranquilita nomás… si no quería perder una extremidad, eso era lo que más le convenía. Yaaa weno, le tengo preparado un BUEN final a esa… ya verás… muchas gracias por tu opinión… es sumamente importante para mí… nos leemos, byeee cdtm**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Mi semana de "convalecencia" pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto entre mañanas apasionadas y tardes entre amigos, ya que Rose y Emmett se habían convertido en eso para mí. Ahora, me encontraba en el Volvo de Edward dirigiéndonos al instituto, lo cual prometía ser muy interesante; empezando por mi repentina aparición con Edward en público… bueno, en _esa_ clase de público. No sabía cómo lo tomarían y eso me ponía nerviosa… claro, como _amo tanto ser el centro de atención_… Pero no permitiría que me intimidaran. Además, qué importa lo que ellos piensen… nadie arruinaría el mejor momento de mi vida. Y menos Tanya. Menos ella…

-Bella, amor, ¿en qué piensas que no me prestas atención hoy?- me preguntó Edward mientras aparcaba en el campus del instituto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

-No es nada… ya sabes, estoy algo nerviosa… será la primera vez que nos vean juntos.- le dije. No quería nombrar a Tanya, porque Edward me diría lo mismo: _"No debes preocuparte por ella. Yo me haré cargo… no dejaré que te haga daño"_. Pero no solo se trataba de eso. El problema no solo era con él sino conmigo y yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Cariño, no pasará nada. Y si fuera lo contrario, solo hay que ignorarlos. No dejemos que malogren nuestro día, ¿sí?- con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla y me atrajo hacia él. Estar en sus brazos me relajaba y me daba fuerzas. Solo eso necesitaba.

-Tienes razón… aunque, te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

-Y yo más, Bella. No sé qué voy a hacer si no te tengo a mi lado. Estas últimas semanas serán un infierno, pero ya verás que se pasarán volando y cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás entrando tomada de mi mano a la graduación, con un flamante vestido azul y serás la chica más hermosa de la noche. Además, hasta que ese día llegue, nos veremos en el almuerzo, pasaremos todas las tardes juntos y… no hay que olvidar la clase de Educación Física.

-Ayy… no me recuerdes eso. Si antes no me prestaste atención, ahora menos quiero que lo hagas. Soy un completo desastre en los deportes.- refunfuñé en su pecho.

-Sí, lo sé. Pude observarte una vez. Pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré.- _mala idea…_

-Uhm… preferiría que te comportaras como lo hacías antes… vamos! Esto será realmente embarazoso y si estás siempre al pendiente de mí, será aún peor. No podré concentrarme del todo para mantenerme en pie durante 2 minutos… qué digo, 1 minuto.

-Pues, señorita, eso está muy difícil. No puedo dejar de estar mirándote en todo momento… eso está fuera de mi alcance. Tan solo, mi ser se rehúsa a no verte, así que no cuentes con ello. Bueno, tampoco seré como un acosador, lo prometo, aunque me encantaría ver los resultados de mi acoso…

-¡Edward!

-Ok, Ok. Lo intentaré, pero entiéndeme. A ver, si tú me tuvieras en frente tuyo, ¿qué harías? No me digas que pasaría desapercibido para ti, porque no te creería nada.- _Tramposo… _uff si antes lo miraba como una verdadera acosadora, mientras fingía leer, ahora que todos sepan que estamos juntos, no podría dejar de embelesarme con su cuerpo al flexionar cada músculo para correr o coger la pelota…

-Está bien, lo admito, haría lo mismo que tú. Es que tu mirada me pone… nerviosa.- le dije sin mirarle a los ojos. Aún me daba vergüenza admitir la influencia que él tenía en mí cada vez que me miraba como él sabía.

-Uhmm…- ronroneó en mi oído-¿y por qué te pongo nerviosa?- me susurró.

-Sabes por qué.

-No, no lo sé. Dime.

-Edward…

-Dímelo, amor.- me presionó contra sí y me empezó a besar el cuello._ ¡Oh, no! Tramposo, tramposo_.

_Toc, toc, toc._

-Hola, Edward.- gritó Emmett del otro lado del cristal de la ventana del piloto. _¡Uff! No pensé decirlo alguna vez, pero… ¡Justo a tiempo!_

Mi novio gruño y se volteó para encarar a su amigo, quien al ver la expresión de la cara de Edward, pareció entender en qué _momento_ había llegado.

-Uhm… ¿interrumpí algo de suma importancia?

-Sí.- dijo Edward

-No.- dije al mismo tiempo que él- Justo estábamos por salir, ¿no, Edward?

-No. Llegaste en el peor momento, Emmett. Pero me las vas a pagar.- dijo un Edward muy enfadado.

-Ay, vamos, Edward. Tuvieron una semana para hacer_ esas_ cosas. ¿No te cansas? Ya deja a la pobre muchacha tranquila. Ya ni podrá caminar. Si sigues así, mañana Bella cojeará todo el día. Ya, contrólate, hermano.- me puse aún más roja que un tomate. Lo podía sentir. Había olvidado lo indiscreto que era Emmett. Pero no me intimidará… no lo hará.

-Emmett, si estuvieras en nuestro lugar, creo que no dirías eso. Será que no lo entiendes porque hace mucho que no la ves. ¡Qué triste! No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo, ¿verdad, cariño?- le di un beso en la mejilla a mi novio, que se había quedado sorprendido por mi respuesta… bueno, solo un poco. No era para tanto, solo le devolvía el golpe- Además, para tu información, sí puedo caminar. Me falta muchísimo para dejar de hacerlo. Y ya vamos, que se nos hace tarde y… no querrás perder de vista a Rosalie, ¿cierto Emmett?- dije mientras salía del auto.

-Edward, ¿acaso se lo dijiste? Ahora, tú me las vas a pagar.- me di la vuelta al escuchar eso.

-Vamos, Emmett, soy mujer. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la manera en que la miras y cómo te pones cuando te habla o sabes que te quedarás sola con ella o cómo la baba está a punto de caérsete cuando ella te sonríe? No soy ciega. Puedo asegurarte, después de 5 días de verte a su lado, que te mueres por ella. Y no tienes coraje para negármelo… y ahora menos para afirmarlo, creo.- le dije al mirar detrás de él.

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que puede ser que todo el mundo sepa qué… ya sabes… qué me pasa con Rosalie? ¿Crees que ella se haya dado cuenta? ¿Y a qué te referías cuando dijiste que sería incapaz de negarlo o afirmarlo?

-Digamos que… creo que ella ya se enteró y no podrás reaccionar del letargo que esto te causará, por lo cual no podrás hablar por unos minutos o sabe Dios cuánto tiempo más.

-¡Que ya lo sabe! ¿De qué estás hablando?... Edward, ¿acaso tú te atreviste a…- fue cortado por alguien que estaba a sus espaldas…

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Emmett? ¿Puedes explicármelo?- intervino Rosalie. Ella tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como denotando confusión, pero yo sabía que no era así, porque había escuchado toda la charla. Ella ya sabía lo que Emmett sentía. Pensé en avisar su presencia, ya que creía que a ella no le gustaría que otro hombre más se aumente a su larga lista de admiradores frustrados, a los que ella ni caso hacía y de los que se mantenía a una distancia considerable; pero, me hizo un gesto que me indicó que siguiera, y así lo hice. Me extrañó, porque pensé que estaba cansada de oír lo que un chico siente por ella; supongo que lo escuchará seguido. Sin embargo, ella quiso que continuase. Tal vez, no le era indiferente a Emmett como él creía.

Al escuchar su voz, tanto Emmett como Edward se tensaron, pero por obvias razones, el primero fue el más afectado. La expresión del rostro de Emmett era para no olvidarse nunca de este momento. No tenía precio. Era una combinación de horror, nervios, pánico, confusión… hasta parecía que quería llorar. Eso sí que sería inolvidable. Ver a Emmett llorando porque la chica que le gustaba se enteró de sus sentimientos… Increíble. Mientras tanto, mi novio reaccionó y me miró con cara de _me explicarás esto cuanto antes_.

-Bueno, Bella, sí creo que tenemos que irnos ya. Tengo que decirte algo importante.- en el momento en que Edward terminó de decir esto, Emmett abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y le pedía con ellos a mi novio que no se fuera. No creí que Emmett fuera tan cobarde… aunque, pensándolo bien… no quisiera estar en su posición, sabiendo que lo más probable sea recibir la despreciable negativa de Rose y la advertencia de que no se acercara a ella ni que ose mirarla o se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho… Sí, definitivamente, no me gustaría nada estar en los zapatos de Emmett.

-Sí, bueno, nos vemos chicos. Adiós, Emmett. Te veo en clase, Rose.- me acerqué a mi amigo y le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Aprovechando el momento, le susurré al oído- Todo saldrá bien. Solo sé seguro de ti mismo.- luego fui a despedirme de Rose de la misma forma y cuando estuve por separarme de ella, me tomó una mano y me apretó dedicándome una sonrisa ligera. ¿Eso significaba que no reaccionaría de la misma manera con Emmett o que actuaría como siempre?

-Adiós, hermano. Nos vemos, Rosalie.- se despidió Edward.

Nos fuimos, dejando una escena inusual. Emmett seguía inmóvil, más inmóvil que una estatua y Rose seguía detrás de él. Parecía como si ella quisiera decirle algo importante a él, como si ella lo estuviera buscando a él, en vez de que sea al revés. Los demás estudiantes se dieron cuenta de ello y empezaban a mirar con más interés, aunque obviamente eso era lo que menos le importaba a Rose.

Cuando Edward y yo llegamos a uno de los pasillos, me cerró el paso y me llevó a un lado.

-¿Qué fue eso de allá afuera?

-Bueno, mientras estaba hablando vi a Rose detrás de ustedes e iba a parar, pero ella me indicó que continuara. No estaba enfadada ni nada por el estilo. Más bien todo lo contrario… Sabes, hace días llevo pensando que Emmett es correspondido.

-¿Crees… crees que a Rosalie le gusta Emmett? ¿Estás segura?

-Solo digo lo que he visto en los últimos días, Edward. Pero llevo poco tiempo tratándola. Tal vez, me estoy equivocando.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. Te voy a extrañar demasiado, amor.- me tomó de la cintura y me besó profundamente. Nos separamos lentamente. Pegó su frente con la mía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No…

-Sí, Edward. Amor, hace unos minutos me dijiste que el tiempo pasaría volando.

-Mentí.

-Pero…

-Solo lo decía para convencerme a mí en vez de a ti… Pero… pero así será, ¿verdad? El tiempo pasará desapercibido.- Yo solo asentí en silencio- Vamos, te llevo a tu salón.

-Edward…

-Te dejaré ir, lo prometo. Vamos.- Nos dirigimos hacia mi aula y en el transcurso nos cruzamos con 5 muchachos del equipo de Béisbol. En ese momento, Edward me pegó más a su cuerpo… _¿Acaso está celoso?_

-¿Tenías que vestirte así? Creo que en estos momentos estoy anhelando que vuelvas a ser como antes. De todas formas, ya conozco lo que hay debajo, así que…

-Pero, ¿qué tiene mi ropa? ¿No te gusta?- si era así, mataría a Alice.

-¿De qué hablas? Me encanta, pero… todos los idiotas de este lugar te miran como si fueras carne. Me molesta… me… no me gusta que te miren así. Solo yo puedo hacerlo.- apretó más su agarre. _Sí, definitivamente celoso_.

-Pero yo no los veo a ellos. Para mis ojos, solo existes tú, Edward. No me importa quiénes o cuántos me miran, a no ser que esa persona seas tú. Ya déjalo, ¿sí?- lo besé lentamente y él me respondió arrinconándome en una de las paredes. Paramos por falta de aire y él me tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Te amo, Bella. Muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti, amor. No sabes cuánto.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella? Pensé que ya se habían despedido. Vamos, Bells, ya está por llegar el profesor. Tenemos que entrar.- Rosalie llegó sin que nos diéramos cuenta. ¿Qué habría pasado con Emmett?

-Bueno, ahora sí tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Te amo.- me dio un beso casto y se fue. Al menos, tendría cerca a Rose; aunque…

-Rose, ¿no crees que sería sospechoso para ya sabes quién llegar juntas a clases?- Si Tanya nos veía, ella tomaría a Rose como una enemiga más y no le contaría absolutamente nada de sus planes.

-Ya no es necesario. Ella ya se enteró de que iba todos los días a tu casa. Me mandó un mensaje poco agradable. Pero qué más da; sabíamos que este momento llegaría. De todas formas, ninguno de nosotros permitirá que esa… arpía haga daño a inocentes, seas tú o cualquier otro. No sabremos sus planes, pero estaremos preparados para cualquier golpe, ¿no es así? No tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado. Vamos, el profesor ya viene.

Entramos juntas y al ver a Tanya, quien ahora se sentaba sola, ella nos dedicó una mirada fría y despreciable. Y yo se la devolví. Esa mujer, si así se le podía llamar, no me daba miedo. Las clases pasaron normalmente. Nos encontramos con Edward y Emmett en el almuerzo y nos sentamos juntos. Este último y Rose estaban muy sonrientes. Todo había salido bien entre ambos y ahora eran algo más que amigos… digamos que algo así como _amigos con derechos_. Emmett aún no le había propuesto ser su novio, pero, como Rose me dijo, ella esperaba que ese día llegara. En verdad, Rose se estaba enamorando de él. Ahora esperaba que Emmett no la defraudara, aunque no creía eso posible. Digo, ese hombre se moría por m amiga.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando. Mis amigos, mi novio y yo estábamos más juntos que nunca. Salíamos todos los fines de semanas y nos divertíamos como nunca. Uno de esos días, Alice nos dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, aunque algo me decía que sería más sorpresa para las chicas que para los chicos, especialmente para su hermano. Y no me equivoqué. La sorpresa salió siendo Jasper, quien fue presentado como el novio de Alice. Edward se puso tenso, pero lo tranquilicé. No iba a hacer una escena de esas que hacen los hermanos celosos debido a que su pequeña hermana tiene un enamorado. Después de unas cuantas salidas más, él, Emmett y Jasper se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Jasper era una buen muchacho y Edward se había dado cuenta que su hermana no podía estar en mejores manos. Además, ya se había oficializado su noviazgo. Jasper y su familia viajaron a Forks para asistir a una cena organizada por Esme y Alice para hacerlo posible. Mi amiga estaba súper ansiosa pero feliz porque ese momento había llegado por fin. Fue una velada estupenda, a la que fui debido a que era la novia de Edward.

Después de un mes de lo ocurrido el día de mi "almuerzo" con los Cullen, Esme y yo volvimos a hablar normalmente. Ella se había disculpado y yo las acepté con gusto. Esme no era una mala mujer, de eso me había dado cuenta. No podía estar enfadada con la mamá de mi novio y menos por una tontería inventada por la zorra de Tanya; así que, hicimos las paces y ahora nos llevamos de las mil maravillas. Y ya que nombré a Tanya, pues debo decir que se mostró de lo más pasiva hasta ahora. No había intentado nada, pero de todas formas nos manteníamos alerta.

Finalmente, así como dijo Edward, el tiempo pasó volando y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lista para encontrarme con mi novio, que me esperaba en la sala de mi casa para dirigirnos al baile de graduación. La ceremonia, que fue unas cuantas horas atrás, había salido no tan bien para mí, ya que cuando fui a recibir mi diploma, me tropecé y casi llevo al suelo al director del instituto. Noté cómo Emmett detenía a Edward, quien quería ir a ayudarme, mientras que muchos más se reían de mí. Bueno, al menos había logrado acabar con el aburrimiento que nos dejó el discurso del director.

Arreglé mi peinado, que consistía en una media cola desordenada de rizos hechos por Alice, en los que se encontraban dispersos pequeñas flores blancas _**(N/A: El peinado de Bella lo he colgado en mi perfil; es el peinado que yo me imagino, solo que con florcitas que lo adornan, solo esa es la diferencia)**_. Mi vestido era azul oscuro y largo. Solo tenía un tirante en un hombro, mientras que el otro estaba desnudo. El escote era pronunciado la tela de la que estaba hecha el vestido se me pegaba mucho al cuerpo. Tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Alice quería convertir esa abertura en una aún más pronunciada, pero se lo prohibí. Me sentía casi desnuda con ese vestido, pero sabía que le encantaría a Edward _**(N/A: También he colgado el vestido; la única diferencia es que el que describo es azul y el modelo de la foto es de otro color… solo imagínenselo en distinto color)**_. En un primer momento, pensé que era muy elegante para la ocasión, pero Alice insistió y me dijo que no me arrepentiría. Me arreglé por última vez el escote y respiré hondo. Me dirigí a mi puerta y salí para encontrarme con mi novio.

Bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras, ya que corría el riesgo de tropezarme con mi propio vestido o doblarme el pie con los tacones que me había puesto gracias a Alice. Vi cómo Edward, quien estaba al lado de mis padres, se ponía de pie mientras yo terminaba mi entrada por las escaleras. Mi madre me había ayudado a ponerme el vestido y hacerme unos arreglos y luego bajó para acompañar a Edward junto a Charlie. Hace una semana, habíamos sido invitados por Esme a un almuerzo en su casa, acontecimiento por el cual Reneé estuvo muy emocionada y ansiosa por interactuar con la _familia_, como ella había dicho. A mi papá le incomodó un poco, pero luego se fue acostumbrando. El día indicado, fuimos recogidos por Edward y llegamos rápidamente. Reneé no esperó a que nadie le abriera la puerta; salió sola. Saludó efusivamente a los padres de Edward, quienes la recibieron con gusto. La pasamos muy bien es día. Fue todo lo contrario a lo sucedido _aquel_ día. Antes de volver a casa, Reneé hizo prometer que pronto haríamos una parrillada en mi casa.

Desperté de mis recuerdos al sentir la cálida mano de Edward sobre la mía al ayudarme a terminar de bajar las escaleras. Dirigió mi mano a sus labios y los besó con dulzura.

-Te ves preciosísima, amor. Tendré que cuidarte más de lo que había planeado hoy.

-Edward tiene razón, hija. Recuerdo el día en que tu madre y yo fuimos a la fiesta de graduación. Ella llevaba un vestido fenomenal y yo estaba cautivado, pero al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, no faltaron los m…- Reneé no lo dejó continuar dándole un "pequeño" codazo.

-Que se diviertan, chicos. Hija, estás my hermosa hoy. Edward, serás la envidia de la noche.- comentó Reneé.

-Eso ni lo dude, Reneé. Tendré que ahuyentar a todo el instituto.- mi madre rió divertida.

-Estoy segura de ello. Bueno, chicos, si no se apuran, llegarán un poco más tarde de lo normal. Cuídense mucho. Adiós, hija.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- si deciden desviarse, a la hora de venir, a un… ya sabes, hazlo. Yo me encargaré de dormir a Charlie como una piedra. Aprovecha.- me ruboricé y solo asentí. Mamá se separó y se despidió de Edward.

-Tráela a una hora decente, hijo.- dijo Charlie después de despedirse de mí.

-Sí, señor. No se preocupe.

-Ay, no le hagas caso, Edward. Recuerdo que en nuestra fiesta de graduación, una _hora decente_ para él fue a las…- mi papá la cortó.

-Bueno, los chicos tienen que irse ya, cielo. Los estamos retrasando. Diviértanse mucho. Cuídala, Edward.

-Con mi vida, Charlie. Adiós. Vamos, cariño.

-Adiós, papá. Mamá…

-_Cuídate, _hija.- sabía a lo que se refería. No le gustaba la idea de que la llamaran "abuela" aún. Asentí mientras salía seguida de Edward.

Nos subimos al auto, el cual era uno distinto. No sé mucho de autos, pero según lo que me dijo Edward era un Aston Martin V12 Vantage _**(N/A: El modelo está en mi perfil)**_. Era muy lujoso, y en lo personal, hasta me daba miedo de tocarlo; temía hacerle algún daño, por más mínimo que sea. Tan solo pensar en lo que pudo costar, se me escarapelaba la piel. Mientras íbamos al local-bar donde se realizaría la fiesta, me percaté de que había un auto que nos seguía muy de cerca. Era negro.

-Edward, un auto nos sigue.- le dije empezando a sentir temor.

-No te preocupes, amor. Es el personal de seguridad. Ya sabes, solo por si acaso. Además, no es que sea el más amado del instituto y menos hoy que llevaré a la chica más bella del campus de la mano. No faltarán rufianes que quieran hacerle daño a este auto. Y si eso sucede, mi padre me mata. Solo usamos el Aston para ocasiones especiales y esta es una de ellas, pero antes de sacarlo del garaje, Carlisle me hizo jurar que lo cuidaría a capa y espada. Y así lo haré, o más bien lo harán los de seguridad.- entonces, lo que sospechaba no eran solo ideas mías. Hoy era el día _perfecto_ para recibir un ataque de _ella_. Las últimas noches, me las pasé pensando en lo que podía hacer Tanya para arruinarnos la noche. Pero ya habíamos hablado sobre esto y acordamos de que no nos separaríamos en ningún momento. Si nos manteníamos juntos, ella no nos podrá hacer daño. Pero no creo que la seguridad esté respaldándonos hoy para protegernos de Tanya. También estaba la posibilidad de que James ataque o se alíe con Tanya y actúen juntos. Sabía que él era más peligroso que Tanya y Edward también era consciente de eso, por eso había decidido tener cerca a los de seguridad.

-Ah. Pensé que… podía ser… _otra_ persona.- justo en ese momento, llegamos al lugar y Edward estacionó el auto. Apagó el motor y se volteó hacia mí. Sentí su mirada en mi rostro, pero aún así, no levanté la mía y me empeñé en mirar mis manos con sumo interés.

-Bella, cielo, no quiero que estés toda la noche pensando en qué momento o cómo puede Tanya o James arremeter contra nosotros. Confío en mi personal de seguridad. Ellos harán un buen trabajo. Estaremos bien, ¿sí? Hoy vamos a divertirnos como cualquier otro día entre amigos. Todo saldrá bien.- puso dos de sus dedos en mi barbilla y me levantó el rostro- hey, mírame. Bella, no pasará nada. Ella no se saldrá con la suya. Prométeme que esta noche solo será para nosotros. Nada de Tanya, ni James, no el qué dirán los del instituto. Solo nosotros y nuestros amigos y familia. Si tú no estás tranquila, yo tampoco lo estaré y sabes… si no te sientes bien, podemos ir a otro lugar. Si así lo prefieres, podemos decirle a los demás chicos que vayamos a un restaurante y podemos pasar una linda noche ahí. Solo quiero que hoy estés feliz y no preocupada por lo que otros puedan o no hacer.- Quería con toda mi alma, poder irme de aquí e ir al restaurante, pero no estaba bien impedirles a los demás que pasaran una bonita fiesta de graduación, solo porque yo esté trastornada con toda esta situación.

-No, está bien. Prometo solo pensar en nosotros.- Edward tenía razón, no tiene caso que esté pensando solo en el posible ataque de Tanya. Además, al permitir que eso esté todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, le estaré dando el gusto a ella.- Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando.

-¿Estás segura, amor? En verdad, no hay ningún problema. Podemos ir…- puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, silenciándolo.

-No. Quiero pasar una fiesta de graduación normal, al lado de mi novio, el hombre que más amo en el mundo. Nada ni nadie nos arruinará la noche. Te amo, Edward. Nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Lo de hace un momento solo fue una tontería. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, debí tener claro que haga lo que haga, ella no podrá separarnos y menos arrebatarnos la oportunidad de pasar un gran momento juntos y felices. Ahora, vamos a divertirnos… aunque para mí, bailar no es lo más divertido del mundo, pero siempre y cuando esté contigo, lo disfrutaré como nunca.

Edward no se movió y se quedó viéndome fijamente. Desvié la mirada en varias ocasiones, pero a pesar de ello, él no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Sucede algo?- pero no respondió- ¿Edward?

-Ah, no, no… ehh… es solo que…- algo me decía que me iba a mentir para desviar el tema y no me iba a decir lo que en realidad había estado pensando- olvidé algo…- empezó a buscar detrás de su asiento. Sacó una caja adornada, muy bonita. Me la entregó.- Espero que te guste. Es tradición, ya sabes…- abrí la caja y vi que dentro había una orquídea hermosa, que venía adherida a una cadena de oro.- La pareja siempre le da una a la chica para que se la ponga en la muñeca. Nunca le había regalado algo igual a nadie antes. Pero, este momento es diferente, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarte una y como ya sabía que tu vestido sería azul, no fue difícil decidir por cuál.

La flor era realmente bella. Y no era de tela ni de plástico, sino, era real. Tenía destellos plateados en los pétalos, dispersos cuidadosamente. Se veía tan frágil que parecía que la marchitarías con tan solo mirarla. Edward la sacó con cuidado y me la colocó en la muñeca derecha. Tomó mi mano y la besó con amor. Era el más tierno regalo que había recibido en mi vida y nada más y nada menos que por el amor de mi existencia.

-… Y, ¿estás seguro que fuiste tú el que compró la flor o fue Alice?

-Me ofendes, amor. Yo también tengo buenos gustos… y estos son aún mucho más fáciles de encontrar cuando pienso en ti. Y debido a que no sales de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando duermo, encontré el indicado apenas entré a la tienda.- con mi mano izquierda acaricié su mejilla y lo miré con todo el amor que sentía por él y que crecía con el correr de los segundos.

-Muchas gracias. Es… el regalo más hermoso que he recibido desde que tengo uso de razón.- Edward hizo una mueca de descontento. _¿Qué dije?_

-¡Qué lástima! Pensé que el mejor sería el que le sigue a este…- dijo encogiendo los hombros y con un tono triste pero fingido.

-¿Qué…?- No sabía a lo que se refería. Si me había comprado alguna joya que costaría una fortuna, lamentablemente no se lo aceptaría. No eran necesarias las joyas, si lo tenía a él a mi lado.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto aún. Mira dentro de la flor.- le hice caso y se me paró la respiración por unos segundos. Probablemente, estaba con la boca abierta, pero ya ni eso me importaba. Estaba viendo el anillo más hermoso que pudiera existir. Bueno, nunca había recibido uno antes, así que así el anillo fuese de paja, sería el más bello para mí. Me había quedado como una estatua. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Solo miraba el anillo que yacía en el centro de la orquídea (_**N/A: El anillo está en mi perfil, por si quieren ver cómo es.)**_. Pero tenía que decir algo, ¿no?

-Es… es realmente hermoso, muy hermoso.- las lágrimas se fueron agolpando en mis ojos, empujando más y más fuerte por salir de ellos. Edward cogió el anillo con cuidado y lo colocó enfrente de mí.

-Quiero, a través de este anillo promesa, expresarte todo lo que significas para mí y la felicidad que me has traído desde que el día en que te conocí por medio de tu cuaderno y de las historias que había en él. Te amo, Isabella Swan, y te juro que el día en que te saques este anillo, será para ser reemplazado por otro aún más importante… un anillo de compromiso. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y aún más allá de la muerte, contigo. Te amo, te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y en el otro.- Ya no pude contener las lágrimas, así que dejé que estas cayeran libres por mis mejillas. Y cayeron más aún cuando Edward me ponía el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Sin esperar más, me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con efusividad y desesperación. Él me correspondió de igual manera y cuando nos faltó el aire, nos separamos. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo miré fijamente.

-Te amo, Edward. Te amo demasiado… muchísimo. Y definitivamente, este es el regalo más importante que me han dado en mi vida…- vi cómo quería intervenir, así que agregué sonriendo- hasta ahora. Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque así es como me siento ahora, la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo… por tenerte conmigo. Muchas gracias, te amo.- lo besé nuevamente, aunque esta vez con lentitud y mucha dulzura. Nos separamos después de un momento. Él me tomó el rostro y limpió con sus pulgares mis lágrimas.

-Pues, tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptarme. Y a partir de este momento, prometo hacerte sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo todos los días de mi existencia.- me dio un beso en la coronilla y descansó su frente en la mía durante lo que me parecieron horas. De repente, Edward volvió a hablar- Ahora, ya basta de lágrimas. Prefiero verte reír sin parar o gritar de alegría, mas aún no me acostumbro de verte llorar cuando algo te alegra. Y pues… sabes, si no nos apuramos, llegaremos a la fiesta cuando los de limpieza estén haciendo su trabajo. Vamos, tenemos que celebrar este acontecimiento con nuestros amigos. Quiero gritarle al mundo que tengo a mi lado a la chica más hermosa del universo y que la amo por sobre todas las cosas.- Salió del auto y mientras lo rodeaba para ayudarme a mí a salir, gritó- ¡TE AMO, ISABELLA SWAN!

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, me ayudó a incorporarme y me atrajo hacia sí, para besarnos. De tantos besos, ya no sabía cómo estaría mi maquillaje y si agregamos mi llanto, seguramente estaba horrible.

-Nunca me cansaré de besarte. Si por mí fuera, te subiría nuevamente al auto, te llevaría a un parque y te besaría sin parar; pero, tenemos cosas que hacer aquí y no hay que desperdiciar el apetitoso vestido que tienes puesto. Uff, tengo una vista espectacular desde aquí y estoy rogando porque se haga de noche de una vez para sacártelo con lentitud. Estoy completamente seguro de que sin él, te verás aún más preciosa.- se dirigió a mi cuello y dejó un beso húmedo.

-Edward, ya deja de hacerte ilusiones. Recuerda que tienes que llevarme a mi casa a una "hora decente".- le dije mientras me retiraba de la tentación de sus labios.

-Tonterías, recuerdo bien lo que dijo tu madre y no hay que dejar de lado lo que te susurró cuando te despediste de ella. Tengo buenos oídos.- me ruboricé al instante, espero que eso ayude a que mi maquillaje se arregle; al menos, tendré color en las mejillas- No necesitamos regresar a tu casa si así lo queremos. Ahora, por favor, entremos antes de que me arrepienta y te lleve a un lugar más… privado.

Me tomó la mano derecha, donde tenía la orquídea, y nos dirigimos a la entrada del local. Posamos para la foto tradicional y luego entramos. El lugar no estaba tan lleno. Todas las chicas llevaban vestidos de toda clase: atrevidos, formales, coloridos, modestos… había de todo. Pero, obviamente de toda la gente, supe distinguir a las chicas. Alice llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. El corsé le daba una figura espectacular y la falda con un vuelo ligero, le daba una elegancia que se palpaba con solo mirarla. Y qué decir de Rose. Tenía un vestido que se ceñía completamente a su cuerpo de sirena. Parecía estar hecho de cuero, y la falda era en forma de tubo, por lo que ninguna curva quedaba escondida. Ya me imagino lo que debió haber pasado el pobre Emmett cuando la vio. Sí, Emmett se atrevió a pedirle a Rose que sea su pareja en la fiesta, y ella aceptó. Nos acercamos hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos lentamente ya que yo tenía miedo de pisar mi propio vestido y terminar en el suelo.

-Hola, chicos, ya como que se habían tardado, ¿no? No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrán estado haciendo antes de llegar.- el nada nuevo saludo de Emmett ni siquiera me incomodó. Nada podía sacarme la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara.

-Hermanito, amiga, se les ve radiantes. ¿Algo que tengan que contarnos?- como siempre Alice tan perceptiva.

-Alice tiene razón, los dos tienen una sonrisa tonta en sus caras. Eso debe ser por algo… ¿qué dices, Jasper?- Efectivamente, Jasper era el acompañante de Alice. Después de largas conversaciones, Edward aceptó que Jasper sea la pareja de su hermana. Mi novio sabía cómo terminaban comúnmente estas fiestas y ese final no era precisamente en la casa de la chica o el chico, sino en un hotel.

-Coincido con las dos, chicas. Seguramente, algo tiene que ver con el anillo que lleva Bella en su anular izquierdo.- al decir esto, las chicas y Emmett vieron fijamente mi mano izquierda y mis amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Como siempre, la primera en estallar fue Alice.

-¿Anillo?... anillo… anillo… ¡un anillo!... Déjame verlo- se acercó corriendo hacia mí y tomó mi mano- Oh, Dios, está precioso. No puedo creerlo.- se volteó hacia su hermano y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Edward por qué no me dijiste que le pedirías a Bella que se casara contigo? Te habría acompañado a comprar el anillo…- _¿Casarse? ¿Quién se casaba? _Alice malinterpretó el significado del anillo y no sabía si sentirme emocionada porque pareciera que estaba comprometida con el hombre más bello del mundo u ofenderme, ya que no me veía casada a los 18 y pensaba que mis amigas tenían eso claro.

-No, Alice, no es un anillo de compromiso, sino un anillo promesa.- corrigió Edward a su hermana.

-Compromiso, promesa, es lo mismo… sé que terminarán casados. Felicidades, me alegra mucho que hayan dado este paso. Ahora ya no son solo adolescentes enamorados o encaprichados para la gente que los ve, sino son algo más… están comp… no, están prometidos.- todos reímos y uno a uno los chicos nos felicitaron.

Después de 20 minutos, nos encontrábamos bebiendo mientras hablábamos de lo que haríamos después de la escuela. Rosalie quería ser una modelo profesional, pero también quería estudiar Diseño Industrial. Emmett nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que estudiaría Derecho. Yo más lo veía como fisicoculturista. Alice decía estar decidida por Diseño de Modas; mientras que Jasper dijo que estudiaría Psicología. Por último, Edward nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos, que estudiaría Medicina y que quería abrir su propia clínica; y yo les anuncié que ejercería la profesión de Gestión y Alta Dirección. Me apasionaba la administración de empresas y los negocios. Aunque también quería estudiar Publicidad, carrera que ejercería después de haber terminado Gestión. Así, seguimos la conversación cuando Jasper se puso de pie y sacó a Alice a bailar. Emmett lo imitó algo nervioso y con el rostro desencajado cuando Rose tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su cintura y le dijo:

-¿Vamos o te quedarás ahí sentado?- Emmett se paró de un salto y con su mano aún en la cintura de Rose, se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Yo me recosté en el pecho de Edward mientras veía con diversión a mis amigos bailar.

-Mi bella damisela, ¿me concede esta pieza?- me dijo Edward galantemente. Lo miré con una sonrisa y acepté la mano que me ofreció. Nos dirigimos con cuidado a la pista de baile y cuando llegamos, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-No es un baile lento.- todos los estudiantes nos miraban porque ellos bailaban saltando y haciendo movimientos algo rápidos debido a la música, la cual no era ningún vals ni una balada.

-No me importa. Quiero tenerte así toda la noche. Sigue la melodía de tu corazón y encontrarás el ritmo que estoy siguiendo yo.- Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en su pecho para encontrar esa sintonía de la que hablaba. Di con ella después de un momento y bailé con Edward amenamente.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas, sentí cómo Edward me besaba el cuello. Ladeé mi cabeza para darle más espacio. Cuando el beso me empezaba a encender, sentí que alguien me daba toques en mi hombro pidiéndome atención.

-Chicos, disculpen que los moleste, pero…- Alice nos hablaba, pero eso poco le importaba a Edward, quien seguía besando mi cuello.

-No molestes, Alice.- dijo él.

-Edward, déjala un momento. Una zorra tiró una margarita en mi vestido y Rose casi se le echa encima a no ser porque Emmett la inmovilizó y ustedes ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Vamos, necesito que Bella me ayude a limpiar mi vestido, no podré ver bien en la parte de atrás. Rose aún sigue tratando de controlarse. Será solo un momento, ¿sí?- Edward le prestó atención a su hermana y resignado me soltó.

-Está bien. Pero no se tarden. Prometí que no me separaría de Bella en toda la noche y pretendo cumplirlo. Si se tardan más de 5 minutos, iré al baño de chicas y la sacaré de ahí, ¿entendido?

-Ay, hermanito, estás muy especial hoy. Está bien, no te preocupes, vendremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con ella.

Llegamos al baño, que no estaba tan lleno como había pensado y ayudé a Alice a dejar su vestido impecable. Terminamos nuestro trabajo, pero Alice me dijo que tenía que retocar mi maquillaje, ya que se me había corrido un poco el rímel y mis labios ya no tenían brillo. Hizo lo que se propuso con rapidez y de inmediato nos encaminamos a la salida. Como habíamos venido, Alice estaba atrás de mí, para cuidar que nadie pise mi vestido y yo me aseguraba de pisar firme para no caerme. De pronto escuché un grito ahogado, como si estuvieran tapándole la boca a alguien. Volteé para ver a Alice y vi cómo un sujeto con máscara la tenía inmovilizada impidiéndole hablar. Volteé rápidamente para proferir un grito que avisara a los chicos lo que estaba pasando, pero alguien me agarró por la espalda y también me tapó por la boca. Vi a otro que se ponía a mi costado, agarró mi brazo y sentí una punzada, seguida de un líquido que ingresaba a mi organismo. Me mareé al instante. Solo alcancé a ver cómo soltaban a Alice y ella abría la boca como si estuviera gritando. Yo me estaba sumergiendo en la oscuridad poco a poco, hasta que toda imagen de la realidad se alejó de mí y me hundí en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba esperando en nuestra mesa a Bella. Tan solo habían pasado 2 minutos y ya quería ir a ese baño y no salir de ahí si no fuera con Bella a mi lado. Miré nuevamente mi reloj. Ya iban 3 minutos.

-Deja de hacer eso, Edward, me enfermas. Tan solo fueron al baño.- me dijo Emmett, quien estaba al frente de mí con una aún enfadada Rose, la que tenía una de las manos de mi amigo en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla. Jasper estaba un poco más relajado, pero de vez en cuando, miraba en dirección del baño de chicas para ver si Alice y Bella venían.

-Solo dices eso porque una de las que están en el baño no es R…- sentí una patada nada juguetona en mi canilla- Ouch… ¿qué te sucede?- reprendí a Emmett.

-No sé de qué hablas.- dijo mi amigo. Rose movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Cómo que no sabes de qué hablas? Acabas de darme u…

-¡BELLA!...- al escuchar el grito, volteé de inmediato y vi a Alice correr hacia alguien. Bella estaba tirada en el suelo temblando levemente. _No… Bella, no._

Me paré en menos de un segundo y corrí hacia donde estaban ellas. De pronto escuché a Emmett.

-¡Edward! ¡Cuidado!- volteé y solo vi a Emmett correr hacia mí y luego me empujó y caí al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, escuché un disparo y vi a mi amigo desplomarse a mi lado. La gente empezó a correr y gritar desesperada. No sabía qué hacer. Habían disparado a mi mejor amigo por mi culpa y mi novia estaba a unos metros de mí temblando cada vez más.

-¡Ve donde Bella, Edward! Yo me encargo de Emmett. El disparo le dio en el hombro. ¡Ve!- me puse de pie y atravesando a la muchedumbre llegué hasta donde estaba Bella, cuya cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Alice.

-¡Bella, amor!... ¿Qué pasó, Alice?- grité desesperado. Saqué mi celular como pude y le marqué a mi padre.

-Unos sujetos nos tomaron por sorpresa y me taparon la boca y… y luego cogieron a Bella y… le inyectaron algo en el brazo… Edward, su pulso es débil…- tomé a Bella en mis brazos y la llevé a un lado. La recosté en el suelo… Alice tenía que estar equivocada. Le tomé el pulso y apenas pude oírlo. _NO._

-Bella… Dios…- había olvidado que había marcado a Carlisle- puse mi celular en mi oído y escuché su voz.

_-Hijo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué son esos gritos?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Dónde está Alice?- preguntó mi padre con rapidez._

-Alice está bien… papá, le hicieron algo a Bella. Alice me dijo que le inyectaron algo en el brazo e intentaron dispararme. Emmett se interpuso y recibió en disparo en el hombro. Carlisle, ayúdame. El pulso de Bella es muy débil y tiembla, tiembla fuertemente.

_-Llama a una ambulancia- le hice señas a Alice para que lo haga; ella se paró y se fue donde los demás- Yo iré al hospital en este momento. Lo más probable es que le hayan inyectado una droga. Posiblemente, tiene una sobredosis. Ahora, Edward, trata de enfocar su piel. ¿Está azul?- me fijé rápidamente y vi que era así._

-Sí… ¿qué hago?

-_Hay posibilidad que le dé un paro respiratorio. Dale respiración artificial, de boca a boca hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Cálmate, si te desesperas, no la ayudarás en nada. Ahora, haz lo que te dije… Hijo, todo saldrá bien.- y colgó. Solo oí el rugir del motor._

Volví a tomarle el pulso a Bella y este seguía siendo débil. Ella seguía temblando y de pronto vi cómo empezaba a vomitar. La puse de costado para que no se ahogue. Me sentía impotente. No podía solo ver mientras ella pasaba por todo ese dolor. De pronto sentí una mirada a mis espaldas. Volteé y vi en un rincón a Tanya, quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Vi que hacía algo en su celular, probablemente escribía un mensaje. Luego, volvió su vista en mí y con un movimiento de mano se despidió y se fue. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

"_Esto es solo el comienzo"_

Fue ella. Todo lo planeó ella. Y yo imbécilmente dejé que pasara. No debí haber dejado ir a Bella. No la debí dejar ir. Nuevamente, Bella es herida por mi culpa. Si seguía a su lado, correría el riesgo de que algo le pase en cualquier momento. Tal vez, lo mejor sería que… _No, esa no es la solución_. Yo le prometí a Bella estar con ella pasara lo que pasara y así será. Si tengo que llevarla al fin del mundo para poder ser felices, lo haré.

-Te amo, Bella. Por favor, amor, resiste. La ayuda ya viene, resiste… no me dejes. Resiste, amor.- Bella seguí vomitando y yo lo único que podía hacer era esperar a la ambulancia. Me sentía tan inútil. Yo debería estar sufriendo; no ella. Yo merecía ese dolor; no ella.

Después de 5 minutos, Bella dejó de vomitar y con la ayuda de Alice, limpiamos a Bella lo más que pudimos y la llevamos al lugar más cercano a la puerta para que sea más fácil subirla a la ambulancia con rapidez. No podía creerlo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Hace solo 20 minutos, estaba bailando con ella y ahora la tenía en mis brazos con pulso débil y respiración dificultosa. Empecé a darle respiración artificial, mientras esperábamos a la ambulancia. Se me hacía algo difícil porque ella no dejaba de temblar, pero lo logré. Dos minutos después, escuchamos a la ambulancia llegar. Los paramédicos asistieron con rapidez a Bella. La colocaron en la camilla y la llevaron hacia el vehículo. Obviamente, iría con ella. No la iba a dejar. Llamé a uno de mis hombres de seguridad, que poco me habían servido, y le di las llaves del auto para que lo llevara a mi casa. Si sabía lo que le convenía, ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza robárselo. Subí a la ambulancia y vi cómo entubaban a Bella y le daban oxígeno, ya que no podía respirar bien. La conectaron a un pequeño monitor cardíaco y de acuerdo a los que mostraba empezaron a asistirla. Yo no soltaba su mano por ningún motivo. Acariciaba sus cabellos y le hablaba. Sabía que podía escucharme.

Llegamos al hospital. Vi cómo llevaban a Emmett en una camilla. Jasper lo había llevado en su auto. Las chicas venían con ellos. Seguí la camilla donde iba Bella. En el camino, nos encontramos con mi padre.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó a uno de los paramédicos.

-Tiene una fuerte sobredosis de drogas. Le inyectaron la sustancia en las venas. Aún no sabemos qué pudo ser, pero tal parece que no fue una sola clase de drogas, sino una especia de mezcla. Recibimos un paciente en la misma situación la semana pasada. La sobredosis es muy fuerte y si no actuamos en seguida, la paciente puede sufrir un paro respiratorio y puede morir. No tenemos tiempo.

Todo el control que pude tener hasta ese momento, se fue al caño. Bella no podía morir. No. No sé qué haría si ella… No, no puedo siquiera pensar en eso. Ella se recuperará.

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en una especie de quirófano. Estaba ido, lo único que podía ver era a Bella inconsciente sobre la camilla. De pronto sentí cómo era arrastrado fuera de la habitación, me estaban alejando de ella. No.

-¡Suélteme, no me pienso mover de aquí!

-Tiene que salir, joven. Esta situación es muy delicada. No puede estar aquí.- Me solté bruscamente del agarre de la enfermera. Uno de sus compañeros, me quiso sacar pero lo empujé con tal fuerza que lo hice caer al suelo. No podía controlarme. Iba a estar a su lado a como dé lugar. Me estaba acercando a ella, cuando sentí que me empujaban contra la pared y me inmovilizaron en pocos segundos. Era mi padre.

-Hijo, lamento mucho esta situación y voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla, pero actuando así, no estás ayudando en nada. Si no nos dejas trabajar, ella puede morir. Esto es muy grave, Edward. Ahora, tienes que esperar afuera hasta que yo salga y te indique que puedes entrar. Hazlo por ella. No las estás ayudando si te comportas de esta manera.

-Carlisle, no…

-Entiende, hijo, por favor… sé que es difícil, pero tienes que…

-¡Doctor, entro en paro!- _No… no…_

Carlisle me soltó y corrió hacia Bella. Yo sentí que la consciencia me abandonaba. No podía escuchar nada, solo veía. Sentí que me tomaban del brazo y me sacaban de la habitación. Cerraron las puertas y me quedé inmóvil, viendo por las ventanas cómo reanimaban el cuerpo de Bella. Caí arrodillado, sintiendo impotencia y dolor. Ella estaba al borde la muerte y yo no podía salvarla. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y lloraba en mi hombro.

-Edward, hijo, tienes que ser fuerte. Ten fe, ella se recuperará.- mi madre estaba conmigo en el suelo.

-Madre, si ella me abandona… no… no quiero seguir viviendo si ella deja este mundo, no quiero.- gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-No digas eso, hijo. Bella estará bien. Tu padre la salvará.

Yo ya no quería hablar. Solo quería esperar a que mi padre saliera de la habitación y que me diga que Bella se pondría bien y que podía pasar a verla. Si me dijera lo contrario, la seguiría. Si ella moría, yo me iba con ella. _Juntos, aún más allá de la muerte._ La muerte no sería impedimento para que esté a su lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo después, me encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con mi madre, que apretaba mi mano dándome fuerzas. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper también estaban ahí. Emmett estaba siendo atendido. Todo el tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que mi padre nos diría cuando saliera del quirófano. _Bella, Bella, amor… lucha, Bella, lucha… por nosotros… no permitas que Tanya se salga con la suya… nadie nos separará, nadie… lo prometimos…_

-Hijo, tu celular está sonando.- no quería contestar, pero tal vez los de seguridad habían encontrado algo que no pueda ayudar a dar con los que le habían hecho esto a Bella. Fueron 3, eso quería decir que Tanya tenía cómplices. Y podía asegurar que James era uno de ellos. Cogí el celular, y sin mirar quién era, contesté.

_-Hola, cariño. ¿Te estás diviertiendo?... Yo, sí. Espero que aprendas de una vez que conmigo no se juega. Y como te hice saber antes, esto es solo el comienzo. Me subestimaste, Edward y eso te costó la vida de tu amada Bella. Pobrecita, si pudieras verla como yo estoy haciendo ahora. Toda entubada y queriendo aferrarse a la vida. No lo logrará… y si lo hace, yo me encargaré de llevarla al otro mundo, porque, Edward, no descansaré hasta verla muerta.- rió como una desquiciada y colgó._

Si ella había dicho que la estaba viendo, entonces… Me paré como un rayo e ignorando los gritos de mis amigos y mi madre, salí corriendo en dirección al quirófano donde estaba Bella. No había nadie. Mi celular sonó.

_-No me encontrarás, Edward. Soy más rápida que tú._

-Te hundirás en la cárcel, Tanya. Pagarás por lo que ahora estás haciendo.

_-¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? No tienes pruebas, además se supone que hace más de 2 horas, salí en un vuelo hacia Inglaterra. No puedes hacer nada, Edward, nada.- esa maldita había pensado en todo, pero algo tenía que haber para dejarla al descubierto- Ah, y lo del disparo no fue idea mía. Tal vez, alguien decidió actuar aprovechando el momento. Sí, ya sabes quién, ¿verdad?_

-Dile a James…

_-Yo nunca dije que pudiera ser James. Ay, mi querido Edward, es difícil saber quién intentó matarte. Teniendo tantos enemigos en el instituto… Pues, que bueno, que esa persona falló, porque de nada me sirve que mueras… Quiero que estés vivo y sufras… sufras tanto, que clames tu muerte. Nunca podrás ser feliz con esa, ¿me entiendes? Nunca… y de eso, me encargaré yo.- colgó._

No aguanté más y lancé mi celular al suelo, haciéndolo añicos. Nunca pensé que Tanya sería capaz de todo esto. Pero ella misma me lo había confirmado. Y lo peor era que tenía razón. No habían pruebas que la inculparan. Los atacantes de Alice y Bella llevaban máscaras, según lo que había escuchado decir a Alice cuando le contaba lo sucedido a mi madre. Y por la fuerza que ejercieron, lo más probable era que todos fueran hombres. _¡Maldición!_

Regresé a la sala de espera con mi madre y los demás. Me senté sin decir nada y seguí esperando a mi padre. No sabía qué hacer. Tanya era la culpable de todo esto, pero no bastaban mis palabras. Necesitaba pruebas y no las tenía. Mis manos se cerraron en puños. No podía hacer nada… nada.

Resignado, seguí esperando. No quería comer ni beber nada. No podía pensar en nada más que en Bella en aquel quirófano. Después de lo que parecieron años, mi padre salió. Me paré de un salto y me acerqué a él con rapidez.

-¿Cómo está, papá? ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? ¿Puedo verla?- él no me respondía- Padre, ¿puedo ver a Bella? Contéstame.- él tomó uno de mis hombros y me miró fijamente.

-Bella… Bella está en coma, hijo.

* * *

**Holaa chicas… en verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que tuve discusiones con algunos miembros de mi familia y estuve invadida por un estrés que consumía todas mis ganas de escribir o hacer cualquier otra actividad. Y esto me parece una ironía, porque siempre que leo un fic y la autora se tarda en publicar y al final del cap dice sobre las cosas que le sucedieron y que le impidieron actualizar antes, me decía "¿por qué le sucede de todo justo cuando está escribiendo el fic?" Y no es que le sucede justamente desde que empezó a escribir; los problemas siempre están ahí, sino que se nota más cuánto le afecta cada cosa que le pasa cuando haces algo que no solo implica tu persona, sino otras con las que compartes lo que haces. Al menos en mi caso, nunca he escrito un fic antes, y esta no es la primera vez que hay problemas en mi familia, pero antes eso no me afectaba como lo hace ahora. Espero que entiendan lo que quiero decirles, pero bueno, no quiero atormentarlas con las tragedias de mi vida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Siento haberlas dejado así… no me maten… no es para tanto, ¿verdad?... Bella está en coma… uhm, lo único que puedo decirles es que por esta vez Tanya se salió con la suya y es que la zorra es muy inteligente y hábil en estas cosas… ¿no creerán que sería fácil de vencer, cierto?... pues no, no será nada fácil, pero sé que Edward será aún más inteligente que ella y la destruirá… a no ser que uno de los planes de Tanya le salga mal… okz, ya les dije mucho…**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos… Todas me hacen muy felices con cada uno de ellos. **

**Lyhaane.**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite y adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan y lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208 y Vane Uchiha.**

* * *

**Andrea: Holaaa, muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado tu cameo hahaha… sí pz obvio tenías que ser de los buenos… tenemos que vencer a la zorra de Tanya!... lástima que esta vez se salió con la suya U.U… weno, espero que este cap te haya gustado también… nos estamos leyendo… byeeeeeeee cdt un montón.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

_Bella está en coma… en coma…_

Esas palabras era lo único que procesaba mi cerebro y aún no lo quería aceptar. No era posible que mi Bella estuviera en ese estado… y por mi culpa. Me odiaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, me odiaba, me aborrecía, quería nunca haber aparecido en la vida de Bella. De esa manera, ella no estaría aquí, sin poder hacer ni sentir nada. _En coma…_

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿En coma?- miré por fin a mi padre.

-Lo siento, hijo, pero las drogas que le inyectaron a Bella eran muy potentes, por lo que causaron que entrara en coma justo después de haberle limpiado el sistema. Como nos dijo el paramédico cuando recién la trajeron, fue una mezcla, una mezcla letal. Si nos hubiésemos demorado 20 minutos más, ella habría podido… morir. Quien sea que le hizo eso, no tenía la intención de solo dañarla, sino de causarle la muerte.

-¿Lo dices por la rapidez con la que actuaron las drogas en el organismo de Bella?- preguntó Alice. Yo no podía siquiera hablar, después de lo que mi padre había dicho.

-No, lo digo por el tipo de droga que usaron. Los estudios arrojaron que la sustancia que le inyectaron a Bella contenía pequeñas cantidades de heroína y casi el 95% de la mezcla era GHB- llevé mis manos a mi rostro al oír el nombre de la droga… la conocía bien y sabía que era capaz de matar incluso a personas que la consumían por primera vez- La dosis excesiva de esta droga se caracteriza por causar coma y paro respiratorio en el plazo de una hora. Si el paciente no es atendido en ese lapso de tiempo, la sobredosis causa la muerte de este. En el caso de Bella, su estado fue producido mayoritariamente por el GHB. Ella en realidad tuvo suerte de no haber perecido.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estará así? ¿Cuánto durará su estado?- preguntó mi madre, y yo ya sabía la respuesta… No era posible saber cuánto.

-No sabemos. El coma puede durar días, semanas, meses… o años. Todo depende de cómo reaccione el organismo del paciente. Todos llevaron sus manos a sus rostros e hicieron muecas de dolor y odio por parte de Rosalie.

-Iré a matarla. Juro que la mataré. Sé que hablaste con Tanya, Edward. Sé que ella es la causante de todo esto. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dónde está?

-¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso, Rosalie? ¿Tanya capaz de esta atrocidad? Hijo, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Ella se atrevió a hacer todo esto?- exigió saber mi madre. Estaba totalmente furibunda.

-Fue ella, mamá. Ella me mandó un mensaje diciéndomelo. Y como dijo Rosalie, me llamó. Cuando me paré y salí corriendo fue porque ella estaba al habla y me había dicho que estaba precisamente aquí, en el hospital, viendo a Bella, en el estado en que se encontraba. Por eso corrí, porque pensé encontrarla y… matarla con mis propias manos, pero ya no estaba. Me volvió a llamar y me dijo que nunca la atraparía y que no tenía pruebas para culparla… y tiene razón. No tenemos pruebas.- Todos estaban sorprendidos de mi confesión, menos Rosalie. Ella tenía las venas de su sien dilatadas, y sus manos cerradas en puños.

-Entonces, no te dijo nada sobre su paradero.- dijo ella.

-No.- no aguantaba más esta situación. Quería verla desesperadamente.- Papá, quiero ver a Bella. No me moveré de aquí hasta que ella despierte. Llévame con ella, papá… por favor.- hablé en voz baja. No salía más de mí. Lo único que anhelaba era tomar sus manos y no soltarla hasta que despierte y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

-Está bien, hijo.- nos estábamos retirando, cuando mi padre volteó hacia mi familia y amigos- antes que nada, ¿alguno de ustedes avisó a los padres de Bella de lo que le ha sucedido hoy?- había olvidado la existencia de Charlie y Reneé. Después de esto, no sabría cómo mirarles a la cara. Yo prometí cuidar a su hija y lo hice _tan bien_ que ella terminó en coma en un hospital.

-Yo los llamé hace unos minutos. Ellos están en…- decía Alice cuando escuchamos que llamaban a mi padre.

-¡Carlisle! ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Cómo está?- decía Charlie desesperado mientras corría hacia mi padre. Reneé venía tras él con un pañuelo en la mano y con signos de haber estado llorando. Ellos ignoraron mi presencia y se encararon con mi padre.

-Charlie, tanto tú como Reneé tienen que ser fuertes y tomarse las cosas con calma…- pero el señor Swan no lo dejó terminar.

-No me vengas con palabrerías, Carlisle. ¡¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Charlie, Bella… ella ha entrado en estado de coma.- apenas terminó de decir la frase, Reneé había entrado en lágrimas nuevamente. Mi madre fue a consolarla y decirle palabras confortantes. Charlie se había quedado con la mirada vacía. No decía nada. No se movía. Mi padre se acercó a él y le tomó del hombro- Tienes que ser fuerte, Charlie. Por ella. Tu hija saldrá de esta. Ella luchó por su vida. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, no hubiera resistido, pero ella sí lo hizo. Bella es fuerte, Charlie, pero no le vendría mal esa fuerza adicional que solo un padre puede brindar. Ella te necesita así… los necesita así, a ambos.- dijo refiriéndose a Reneé y al jefe Swan. Este último pareció haber reaccionado su letargo, pero justo en ese momento se percató de mí y me miró fijamente.

-Me prometiste que la cuidarías… y no lo hiciste. Dejé a mi única hija en tus manos, te la confié y es así como me la entregas.- aunque su voz no era elevada, cada palabra que salió de su boca fue como un dardo dirigido a mi corazón.

-Jefe Swan yo no…

-No me digas nada ahora. No quiero oírte. No quiero hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta… o eso quiero creer.- se volteó hacia mi padre- Quiero verla, Carlisle. Queremos verla.- corrigió tomando de la mano a Reneé, quien hasta ahora ni siquiera me había mirado.

-Síganme.- Carlisle se volvió hacia mí- Primero entrarán ellos y luego podrás verla tú- Charlie se tensó al oír esto y quiso decir algo, pero fue detenido por Reneé.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer era esperar. Quería verla más que el aire para respirar, pero merecía que me lo negaran para que pasasen sus padres. Había perdido la confianza que ellos me tenían y ya no tenía fuerzas para pensar cómo volver a ganármela. Ya ni creía posible que ellos puedan confiar en mí alguna vez.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que los padres de Bella entraron a verla. Ni siquiera sabía si ya habían salido. Estaba desorientado, me sentía como si estuviera en un cuarto oscuro, absolutamente solo aovillado en el suelo, sin pensar en nada más que en lo idiota que fui aquella noche y hundirme en el sentimiento de culpabilidad que me invadía totalmente. Simplemente, no podía aceptarlo. Había sido un completo imbécil. A pesar de que sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que Tanya atacara ese día, me enterqué en llevar a Bella al baile de graduación, cuando bien pude haberla llevado a un lugar más seguro y la hubiéramos pasado realmente bien; ahora estaríamos juntos y ella no estaría en coma… en coma…y por mi culpa. No podía dejar de sentir las dagas que apuñalaban mi pecho, y no quería dejar de sentirlas… debería estar sufriendo más, Charlie debió haberme dado mi merecido sin pensar, en el fondo, que estaría haciendo mal. Todos deberían restregarme en la cara que lo que había sucedido era por mi culpa, solo mía. Emmett debió haber venido hacia mí totalmente enfadado para gritarme en la cara que por salvar mi maldita vida, él ahora no podía mover un brazo… pero no… nadie hasta ahora me había dicho o hecho eso. Estaba solo. Tal vez, dejarme solo era su forma de castigarme y aunque ahora me sentía como una basura, me sentiría aún peor si ellos me hubieran despreciado de todas las formas existentes y luego me hubieran dejado solo.

No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Mi mente había quedado en blanco. Mi sufrimiento crecía con el pasar de los segundos y agradecía que nadie me haya sacado de las profundidades de este.

_Nada dura para siempre._

Mi voz interior se había fortalecido desde el momento en que lo único que veía era oscuridad a mi alrededor. Definitivamente, me había vuelto esquizofrénico. Tal vez, veía todo oscuro porque estaba en un manicomio.

_Claro… loco. A diferencia de ti, yo sí quiero afrontar la realidad. Sé… algo me dice que están pasando cosas muy importantes allá afuera y tú no nos permites saber qué. Si fuera así, ten por seguro que vas a arrepentirte de haber estado tanto tiempo en este estado de idiotez._

¿Qué cosa importante habría pasado? ¿Tan importante como para odiar cada segundo de mi sufrimiento?... No lo creo.

_Y verás._

.

.

.

Nuevamente, pasó un tiempo indefinido y yo seguí hundido en mi dolor. En una ocasión, había querido salir a la superficie, pero solo me había bastado recordar todo lo sucedido para volver a caer. No tenía las fuerzas para luchar contra ese dolor… me sentía como un maldito cobarde y eso me hacía sentir aún más dolor. Y yo me hundía más y más. _**(N/A:… tenía que ser hombre!)**_ De pronto, en ese momento, sentí… ¿alguien me estaba tocando?... pero si estaba solo…

-¡Edward!... Creo que perdió la razón.- ¿Emmett?

-No seas tonto, Emmett. A ver, déjame a mí.- ¿Alice?- Edward, hermanito, ya reacciona, por favor. Dime algo, me preocupas. Si no me contestas, te juro que llamaré en este momento a papá y te llevaremos al hospital. Edward…- en ese momento, la vista se me aclaró. Vi a mi hermana enfrente de mí. También estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

-Creo que ya está entrando en razón, Alice.- Dijo Jasper. Rosalie se acercó a mí.

- Vamos, Edward, ya reacciona. Todos estos días, he sentido unas ganas tremendas de venir y abofetearte hasta que por fin entres en razón, pero me lo han impedido todos los aquí presentes. No me obligues a hacerlo ahora que tengo el camino libre.

-Hazlo. Golpéame. Así, me dolerá aún más.- encontré mi voz, pero hablé débilmente. Mis amigos y mi hermana suspiraron de alivio al escucharme hablar. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado. Yo estaba solo… completamente solo… de repente, la oscuridad se convierte en luz y estoy más acompañado que antes.

-No seas idiota, Edward. Nadie va a golpearte. Rose solo bromeaba, ¿no es así, cielo?- _¿cielo?_

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunté a todos incorporándome. Emití un gemido de dolor. Todo mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado. Tal parece que había estado en el suelo, aovillado, como había imaginado estar en ese cuarto oscuro.

-Ay, viejo, tú sí que estuviste realmente mal. Hoy es de julio del 2010, han pasado dos semanas desde que pasó… lo que ya sabes, y todo este tiempo has parecido más un muerto que vivo. En verdad, Edward, ya le iba a decir a Carlisle que te internara en un manicomio. En estas dos semanas, lo único que has hecho es permanecer aovillado sobre tu alfombra, llorar y llorar más, y no dejabas de murmurar el nombre de Bella… ah, y también decías que eras un imbécil.- Dos semanas… dos semanas… no podía ser. Perdí tanto tiempo… no había visto a Bella… estaba en mi casa… ¿cómo me habían llevado hasta allí? Yo estaba en el hospital… ¡Maldición! Perdí tiempo por estarme "hundiendo en mi maldita miseria"… _Te lo dije_… esa voz… ahora la odiaba. Si me hubiera dado más pistas, hubiera reaccionado mucho antes… _te avisé, otra cosa es que no escuchaste…_

-Hermanito, en todo este tiempo, no has comido, y parecía que ni dormías. Siempre estabas con los ojos abiertos, pero tu mirada era vacía, perdida. Como si en realidad no estuvieras viendo tu entorno… como si vieras algo diferente. Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por tu estado. No contestabas a nuestros llamados. Te tocábamos el rostro o el hombro para que te dieras cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero no reaccionabas. Ya me estaba asustando.- mi hermana se acercó más a mí y me abrazó fuerte. Yo le correspondí y al mirar a mi alrededor, a mis amigos, pude ver mi rostro en el espejo que tenía en mi habitación. Estaba demacrado, con ojeras moradas, pálido, y si me miraban bien, se podían ver los caminos que habían dejado mis lágrimas al correr por mis mejillas.

_¡Idiota! En vez de estar mirando tu estúpida cara, ¿por qué no preguntas lo más importante? ¿Cómo está B…_

-Alice tiene razón, Edward. Rechazabas todo y a todos. Incluso cuando tu papá o cualquiera de nosotros venía a informarte sobre los avances de Bella. No escuchabas…

-Bella… ¿avances?... ¿ella ha mejorado? ¿Despertó? ¿Se ha movido? ¿Habla? Díganme, ¿cómo está Bella?- pregunté desesperado. Estaba seguro que en este momento, mi rostro tenía el mismo aspecto que el que tenían las personas dementes.

-Tranquilízate, Edward. Efectivamente, Bella ha progresado en estas dos semanas. Ha mejorado, pero no despierta. Después de la primera semana, movió una mano, bueno, los dedos de la mano. Carlisle dijo que eso ya era bastante. Y desde hace 3 días que murmura frases, pero sigue inconsciente.- Rosalie me contestó, hablando rápidamente. Parecía como si hubiera querido decirme esto desde hace tiempo. ¡Qué imbécil había sido todo este tiempo!

Pero ahora lo más importante era que Bella había hablado, y por lo que entendí, lo seguía haciendo, y se había movido.

-Tienes que ir a verla ya, Edward. Ella te necesita. Estoy, más bien, todos estamos seguros de eso. Hasta la Bella misma nos lo confirmó. La única persona que quiere a su lado es a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté con curiosidad. Si ella no había despertado, ¿cómo pudo confirmarles que… Rosalie me interrumpió y empezó a hablar nuevamente con rapidez con cara de explicar por enésima vez la cosa más fácil del mundo a un tarado, en este caso yo.

-Carlisle nos dijo que era buena idea hablarle. De alguna y otra forma, ella puede escucharnos. Eso nos dijo tu papá. Así que todo este tiempo nos la hemos pasado conversándole. Un día, a Emmett se le ocurrió la _grandiosa_ idea de preguntarle que si necesitaba algo, lo cual era una estupidez, porque no nos podría responder. Pero mientras discutíamos sobre esto, ella empezó a murmurar. Todos nos callamos al instante y nos pusimos a escucharla con atención, ya que hablaba tan bajo que nos costó bastante descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. Y ahí supimos que te necesitaba solo a ti.- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Ella me llamaba?- pregunté incrédulo. Todos me miraron como si fuera un retrasado mental- Bella me llamaba. Me quería con ella.

-No te quería, te quiere con ella. No deja de llamarte desde aquel día. Y no solo dice tu nombre, sino te pide que te quedes con ella. Parece que no tiene tan buenos sueños que digamos. A veces dice: "Edward, no te vayas" o "Edward, no me dejes", y luego llora. Le tienen que inyectar calmantes para dormirla. Charlie entra en pánico cada vez que le dan esos ataques de lágrimas. Incluso, fue él quien nos pidió, casi suplicó, que te lleváramos, pero tú no cooperabas en nada. Él pensó en venir personalmente, pero no creímos que fuera tan amable como nosotros en su intento de convencerte. Así que lo decidimos intentar… ¿Edward? Edward, ¿me estás oyendo?- dejé de escuchar la voz de Alice… _¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! Te lo dije._

-¡Edward! ¡Maldición! ¡Reacciona!- sentí cómo Rosalie me samaqueaba. La miré fijamente- Deja de mirarme con esa cara de estúpido, mueve tu maldito trasero, báñate porque no hueles muy bien que digamos, cámbiate de ropa y ve con Bella antes de que te coja de los cabellos y te arrastre hasta el hospital.- empezó a empujarme- Ok, chicos, todos vayámonos. Tienes 5 minutos, Edward, 5 minutos.- me quedé mirándola- ¿Qué haces mirándome? ¡Muévete! Si en los próximos 10 segundos, no te diriges al baño, te juro que te arrastro, Edward, te lo juro. No juegues conmigo.- la miré atónito y sin pensar más, me fui corriendo al cuarto de baño. _¡Por fin! Ya había pensado que te habías convertido en una estatua. Creo que deberías darme el control a mí, en vez de a la parte estúpido de tu cerebro, bueno, nuestro cerebro._

Me duché con rapidez. Me rasuré la crecida barba y salí como un rayo hacia mi habitación para cambiarme. Me puse lo primero que cogí, busqué las llaves de mi auto como un loco. Cuando las encontré, bajé las escaleras deslizándome por la baranda, no hacía eso desde que cumplí 15. Los chicos me esperaban y al verme pasar como alma que lleva el diablo, me siguieron. Subí a mi auto, arranqué y aceleré en primera. Jasper me seguía con los demás chicos con él. Tuve cuidado de no sobrepasarme del límite de velocidad, ya que lo que menos quería era que un oficial me detuviera. Llegué finalmente al hospital, aparqué mi auto y entré corriendo. Una vez dentro, no sabía a dónde ir. No sabía en qué habitación estaba Bella.

-230, el cuarto 230. ¡Ve!- gritó Rosalie. Corrí hacia las escaleras más cercanas. Subí los escalones de 5 en 5. Llegué algo exhausto, pero aún así seguí corriendo. Llegué a la habitación. Me detuve y respiré hondo antes de entrar. Abrí la puerta despacio. Lo primero que vi fue a mi Bella. Su semblante no era muy pálido, pero no tenía el color rojizo en sus mejillas, aquel rubor que tanto amaba. Al principio, parecía como si no respirara, pero presté más atención y me di cuenta que su respiración era algo débil.

-¿Edward?- Volteé hacia la voz. Era Reneé. Parecía que recién se había despertado. Tenía ojeras muy profundas, como cuando lloras y lloras y tus ojos terminan igual que los de Rocky después de una pelea.

-Reneé, no sabía que estabas aquí. Si quieres, puedo…- no quería irme, pero tampoco quería incomodar a la mamá de Bella- puedo volver luego…- pero me interrumpió.

-No, no, no te vayas.- corrió hacia mí y me cogió una mano. Me arrastró con ella y me hizo sentar en el sofá que estaba al costado de la cama de Bella- Yo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió aquel día en que mi esposo y yo te vimos por primera vez aquí. Nosotros nos dejamos llevar por la ira que sentíamos. Estábamos desesperados. Cuando Alice llamó a mi casa para informarme del accidente de Bella, me desesperé y se lo dije a Charlie casi gritándoselo. Cuando salimos, una vecina fue a nuestro encuentro y nos dijo que su hijo le había llamado diciéndole que había sucedido un tiroteo en el baile de graduación y que había visto cómo llevaban a Bella en una ambulancia y que ella no dejaba de temblar. Sentí que me iba a morir en ese instante. Charlie se puso como loco y gritándome me ordenó que me subiera al coche patrulla. Condujo como un demonio y cuando llegamos no pudimos controlar la ira que sentimos cuando te vimos. Pensamos que nos habías mentido, que te habías descuidado de ella, que la habías dejado sola, incluso que en vez de protegerla, la habías dejado. Ya cuando salimos después de verla, Alice junto a tu madre, nos explicó cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Incluso, tu hermana se declaraba culpable por lo que había sucedido, ya que nos dijo que ella te había separado de Bella. Comprendimos tarde que no habías podido evitarlo y que casi te hieren de no haber sido por Emmett.- hablaba tan rápido que tuve que prestar mucha atención para entenderla- Disculpa nuestro comportamiento, Edward. En verdad, Charlie y yo lo sentimos muchísimo. No queríamos dejarte en ese estado tan deplorable en el que te encontrabas. Y nos sentimos aún peor cuando Bella empezó a llamarte para luego llorar y descontrolarse.- algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas- Estoy más tranquila ahora que estás aquí. Ya no sabía qué hacer para traerte. Mi hija te necesitaba y yo no podía hacer nada. Muchas gracias por haber venido hoy. Estaba decidida a ir a suplicarte para que vengas… en verdad, te agradezco mucho que…- la interrumpí. No era ella quien tenía que agradecer.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Reneé. Yo tengo que darle las gracias por aceptarme. Si yo hubiera sido el padre de Bella, hubiera reaccionado igual o peor que usted y Charlie hicieron. Y a pesar de lo que todos piensen, nunca dejaré de sentirme culpable por lo que sucedió. Aún me siento culpable, fue por eso que me sumí en un mundo irreal, donde mi sufrimiento me consumía. No era consciente de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real. Me encerré en el dolor que estaba sintiendo aislándome de todo y de todos. Fui realmente un perfecto idiota y lo siento mucho. Debí haber estado aquí cuando Bella se movió por primera vez o cuando habló. Pero en vez de eso, estuve más preocupado en lo que yo estaba sintiendo y me dejé vencer por toda esa carga, dejé que me aplastara. Gracias a Dios, tengo los mejores amigos del mundo, que me ayudaron a salir de ese estado tan patético en el que me encontraba. Y, para serle sincero, me preocupaba que usted y Charlie no me permitieran estar mucho tiempo con Bella…

-No, no. Te equivocas. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.- soltó mi mano que tenía agarrada e hizo ademán de pararse- Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras… Ahora, bueno, uhm voy a… ya sabes, a la cafetería para… bah, ¿no tengo que darte excusas tontas, verdad? Vuelvo en un momento, quiero darte privacidad, ya sabes…- me sorprendí cuando me guiñó. No pensé que fuese tan fácil. Salió de la habitación y por fin pude estar a solas con Bella. Ella respiraba acompasadamente, como si de verdad solo estuviera durmiendo. Vi su angelical rostro por no sé cuánto tiempo. Le pedía perdón, le tomaba la mano, se la acariciaba, besaba. Le decía cuánto la amaba y le rogaba que despertara. Ella podía escucharme. Estaba seguro. Me acerqué más y le deposité un beso en la mejilla. No solté su mano en ningún momento. Cuando le estaba dando un largo beso en la frente, su mano apretó la mía.

-¿Bella? Bella, amor, ¿puedes escucharme verdad? Aquí estoy, amor, a tu lado. Despierta, cariño, te necesito tanto. Necesito escuchar de tus labios que me perdonas por el daño que te he causado, que me digas que a pesar de todo seguiremos juntos, que no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos separe como habíamos prometido. Amor, amor, respóndeme. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Háblame, Bella.- Seguí hablándole, pero no conseguí respuesta.

A las 2 pm, mi madre llegó con comida para mí. Intentó que Bella dé otra señal, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Ya por la noche, estábamos Charlie, Reneé y yo en la habitación. Por ningún motivo me separé de Bella. Mi mano seguía cogiendo la suya.

-Edward, ya van a ser las 8 pm, a esa hora acaban las visitas. Supongo que lo sabes.- me dijo Charlie. Desde que llegó, no me había tratado con desprecio o me había lanzado miradas de odio. Tan solo no mencionaba el tema por ningún motivo y cuando Reneé sacaba el tema a colación, Charlie hablaba de otra cosa. Así, pasamos hablando de trivialidades y de acontecimientos de la niñez de Bella, lo cual me divirtió sobremanera.

-Sí, lo sé, Señor Swan. Pero no pienso irme. Una vez pude quedarme y ahora también lo haré. No estoy dispuesto a moverme de aquí si no es con Bella.

-Pero, no creo que puedas. Yo lo intenté, y mira que soy su madre, pero por más que rogué, no conseguí nada.

-Pues créame que yo sí lo conseguiré. Haré lo que sea y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera mi padre.- la puerta se abrió.

-¿Yo qué?- dijo apenas entró Carlisle.

-Ah, qué bueno que estás aquí. Les decía a los señores Swan que no me moveré de aquí a menos que lleve a Bella conmigo. Y que ni siquiera tú podrás sacarme.- me miró reprobatoriamente.

-Hijo, sabes que nadie puede quedarse cuando se trata de casos serios como este. Bella no tiene una pierna rota o contusiones en la cabeza o cosas por el estilo. Ella está en coma y en esos casos, nadie puede quedarse con el paciente.

-Pues no me importa, padre. Si quieres tráeme al director del hospital o a la policía o al FBI. Me da igual. Nadie me sacará. Además, puedes hacer algo. No sé, habla con alguien y dile que no me iré de aquí. Pide permiso a alguien o lo que sea. Y, debo agregar, si no te dan el permiso, me quedaré de igual manera, pues me importa un reverendo pepino lo que piensen los demás. - me enterqué y aferré más la mano de Bella. Carlisle suspiró para luego decir.

-Está bien. Hablaré con el director, pero no te aseguro nada, Edward.

-Papá, por favor. Perdí demasiado tiempo estando en un estado del cual no me siento orgulloso. Necesito estar con ella. Quiero estar con ella. No me separes de Bella. Además, no le haré daño si me quedo. Por favor, Carlisle, haz todo lo posible para que me quede.

-Prometo que lo haré, hijo; pero sabes que no todos son tan comprensibles como yo lo soy en estos casos.- Asentí en silencio. Mi padre revisó a Bella y luego se marchó despidiéndose de todos. Charlie había tenido la mirada perdida durante la conversación con mi padre, mientras que Reneé tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No les dije nada, pero una vez el reloj marcó las 8 pm y una enfermera nos avisó que las visitas habían terminado, me puse de pie, después de soltar la mano de Bella, lo cual me llenó de un vacío tremendo.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos retiramos.- dijo Charlie.

-Sí, no se preocupe, como dije antes, así venga el FBI no saldré de aquí. Pero, antes de que se vaya… señor Swan, yo sé que lo defraudé, y por eso quiero pedirle disculpas- hizo ademán de protestar, pero lo detuve-… también, sé que mi familia, mis amigos, y según lo que me dijo la señora Reneé, ustedes también, no me culpan de lo ocurrido; pero aún así, yo me siento responsable de todo esto. Por ello, quiero y voy a remediarlo. No sé si alguna vez usted o la señora Reneé puedan volver a confiar en mí como lo hacían antes, pero de algo sí quisiera que estén seguros. Yo amo a Bella más que a nadie en este mundo. Prefiero mil veces sufrir a verla así de nuevo. Me siento como una basura ahora mismo, por haber dejado que esto sucediera. Yo debería estar en esa cama y no ella. No se lo merece. Por eso, cuando vine, estaba preparado para recibir cualquier cosa por parte de ustedes… lo hubiera comprendido. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, hubiera estado más que furibundo… Pero, contrario a todo, me dejaron acompañarla y el hecho de que ahora me permitan quedarme con ella es… no saben cuánto se los agradezco. Me hubiera vuelto loco si pasaba un segundo más alejado de Bella. Les juro que esto que me están dando, no lo desperdiciaré. Aprecio con todo mi ser esta nueva oportunidad que hoy me es dada y les prometo que no los volveré a defraudar. Se los juro.

Reneé se me acercó sin soltar la mano de Charlie, que tenía cogida desde que se pararon, y me habló.

-No es necesario que nos des las gracias. Más bien, debería ser lo inverso. Tanto Charlie como yo sabemos lo que Bella significa para ti. No te voy a mentir; en el fondo de mi ser, una parte de mí me dice que tú eres el culpable de lo que le hicieron a Bella, pero es solo eso. Quiero encontrar un culpable, ya que no sé quién fue el o los que le hicieron esta atrocidad a mi hija. Tú no eres el responsable de esto. Estoy segura, ahora lo estoy, de que si tú hubieras estado con ella en el momento en que sucedió el accidente, hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible porque no la dañaran; pero las cosas no fueron así, e incluso si Charlie o yo misma hubiéramos estado presentes, tampoco hubiéramos podido hacer nada. No tienes la culpa de nada, Edward. Charlie y yo hemos hablado de esto y si te permitimos quedarte con Bella es porque sabemos, confiamos, en que tú amas a nuestra hija y que ambos se necesitan. Si eso no fuera así, tú no estarías aquí. Ni siquiera te importaría si Bella se movió o habló o se despertó del coma. Somos nosotros los que te agradecemos, Edward. Y espero que a partir de este momento, no te atasques en el "hubiera" porque las cosas ya sucedieron y tenemos que seguir adelante.- sus ojos fueron volviéndose cristalinos- Sé que mi hija se recuperará y contigo a su lado, será más pronto. Tengo fe en ello. Así que, quiero pedirte que me prometas algo. Aquí y ahora.

-Lo que sea.

-Promete que ya no mirarás atrás, sino más bien lo que vendrá. Porque lo más importante ahora es el futuro. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes construir el futuro. Promételo.- esto sería difícil, ya que no se puede olvidar una cosa como esa así como así, pero ella tiene razón. Lo más importante es el mañana.

-Lo prometo.- les dije solemnemente.

Reneé me sonrió pero no dijo nada. La habitación quedó en silencio. Reneé esperaba algo, pero no sabía qué. De pronto, le dio un codazo discreto a Charlie y este carraspeó para luego hablar.

-Bueno, no sé qué más decir. Todo fue dicho por Reneé.- me miró fijamente- Eres un buen muchacho, Edward. Eres aún mejor que el tipo de hombre que alguna vez había querido para mi Bella. Una vez te confié a mi hija y, después de todo lo que he visto, lo volvería hacer sin dudar. Créeme que de no ser así, no la estarías contando.- le di una sonrisa nerviosa, pero me recompuse- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Edward, y espero que eso nunca cambie.

-Bien, creo que ahora sí todo está dicho. Los dejamos. Nos vemos mañana.- se volvieron y desaparecieron por la puerta.

Nuevamente solos.

Junté lo más que pude el sofá a la cama de Bella, acomodé los cojines y me acosté. Cogí la mano de Bella y apagué las luces para poder descansar.

-Buenas noches, mi Bella. Te amo.- le di un suave y corto beso en los labios y me recosté en el sofá.

Soñaba en un tiempo algo lejano. Bella y yo estábamos cogidos de la mano caminando por un extenso campo. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca con un ligero vestido veraniego. Ambos teníamos un anillo en nuestro dedo anular derecho y ella tenía su vientre un poco abultado. Más adelante, iba corriendo una bella niña de cabellos iguales a los míos y de piel blanca que parecía resplandecer con los rayos del sol. Bella se detuvo y me encaró con una hermosa sonrisa. Aún unidas nuestras manos, nos besamos con amor. La tomé de la cintura y me acerqué más a ella. De pronto sentí cómo su mano apretaba dolorosamente la mía. Me separé de ella cautelosamente y vi en su rostro el pánico. Apretaba más y más mi mano y susurraba mi nombre. No sabía qué hacer. Quise ir por ayuda, pero ella me detuvo.

-Edward, no…

Me levanté aturdido por mi sueño. Tenía sobre mí una manta. Seguramente, mi padre me la había traído. En ese momento, sentí cómo mi mano era presionada como en mis sueños. Volteé rápidamente hacia Bella. Su respiración era algo agitada y vi cómo lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Me acerqué más a ella y traté de consolarla. Fue cuando la oí.

-Edward… no… te vayas…- susurraba con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

-Shh…aquí estoy, amor, no me iré. Te lo juro.- le besé la frente por largo tiempo- Shh, tranquila. Aquí estoy.- fue calmándose poco a poco. Al final, suspiró y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Lo mismo se repitió durante lo que quedó de la semana. Mis días se habían vuelto una rutina. Mis amigos y Alice venían todos los días y todos conversaban a Bella. Le contaban lo que sucedía y Alice le describía minuciosamente los vestidos que había comprado. Por otro lado, Emmett le contaba chistes. Era algo estúpido, pero nadie podía detenerlo. Algunos eran buenos, pero otros… sin comentarios. Cuando nos cansábamos de oírlo, Rosalie se acercaba a él y le decía que quería ir a comprar algo a la cafetería. Ella y mi amigo ahora eran novios. Estaba feliz por él. Al fin y al cabo, todas sus noches en vela pensando en ella, no fueron en vano. Jasper hablaba poco. Solo comentaba algunas cosas que pasaban en las noticias, pero eso era todo. Por otro lado, mis suegros, cada día, venían con más entusiasmo a ver a Bella. Charlie me ponía al tanto de los juegos de béisbol que me estaba perdiendo, mientras Reneé le hablaba a Bella. Ya en 3 ocasiones, Bella había susurrado "mamá", lo cual emocionaba a Reneé. Mi papá nos decía que mi Bella estaba progresando bastante, y eso me hacía sentir una dicha indescriptible.

Ya tenía un mes en esta habitación y Bella aún no despertaba. Esperaba ansioso que reaccionara, pero parecía que mientras más lo deseaba, ese momento se retrasaba más. Era viernes. Me encontraba solo con Bella. Tenía una de sus manos entre las mías. No me cansaba de mirarla en todo momento. Había memorizado cada peca, cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro. Estaba seguro que sería capaz de dibujarla con tal precisión que todos quedarían impresionados, teniendo en cuenta que no era buen dibujante que digamos.

De pronto, sentí que Bella movía sus dedos, como iba haciendo todo este tiempo. Quité una de mis manos y aferré la otra a la suya. Suspiró y eso me hizo mirarla con mucha atención. Tal vez, hoy diría otra cosa. Otra frase. Otra palabra.

-Edward…

-Aquí estoy, amor.- acaricié su mejilla con mi otra mano y me quedé helado cuando ella hizo un pequeño movimiento en su rostro, como si se hubiera percatado de mi toque.- Bella, Bella, amor, ¿me oyes?

Sus labios temblaron levemente. Me quedé como una estatua, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Sus párpados se movieron y se empezaron a abrir con lentitud. Sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento por lo que estaba aconteciendo. Por fin, Bella estaba reaccionando. Estaba despertando. Abrió totalmente los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar. _Está acostumbrando su vista a la luz_, pensé.

Me vio y lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño. Yo me quedé contemplándola como un estúpido. Apretó sus labios y bajó su mirada a nuestras manos. De repente quitó la suya y la alejó de mi agarre. Volvió a mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién… eres tú?- La sangre huyó de mi rostro._ No._

* * *

**Hola, chicas. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tengo que decirles que la inspiración me abandonó. Lo siento muchísimo, pero prometo que las recompensaré.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. En realidad, no sé qué tal me quedó. No lo he releído. Así que espero, esta vez, más que las demás, que me dejen sus opiniones. Siento por dejarlas así. Sé que en el cap anterior también hubo suspenso, pero es k… no puedo evitarlo… jijiji… sorry… weno, nos estamos leyendo… nos vemos el prox cap… byeeeeeeeee**

**Lyhaane.**

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral e Iresland.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comments, favs y alertas. Me hacen muy felices cuando veo cada uno de ellos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, me sentí confundido, luego aterrado, pero después entendí lo que sucedía… o eso creía.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? No sé nada… ¿Qué me pasa?- empezaba a gritar. Sus constantes se alteraron. El monitor lo mostraba.

-Tranquilízate, Bella… tranquila, no te alteres. Estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo. Te medicaron para que tu cuerpo se sane. Estoy seguro que tu estado de inconsciencia y los fuertes medicamentos han causado que te sientas confundida y no recuerdes nada. Pero, dentro de un rato de acordarás. Ya verás. Tranquila, tienes que descansar.- no la toqué en ningún momento. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero… pero ni siquiera sé mi nombre…- frunció su ceño- ¿Bella? ¿Así me llamo?

-Tu nombre es Isabella, pero te gusta que te llamen Bella.- ella asintió en silencio. No sabía qué decirle. El hecho de que había despertado me había dejado tan embobado que no podía procesar pensamientos coherentes.

-Uhm… y ¿quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- salí de mi letargo y me dispuse a responderle.

-Soy Edward, tu…- pero me cortó.

-¿Tú eres Edward?- _¿Acaso me recordaba?_

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Solo que… pensé que estaba pasando de verdad, pero si me acabas de decir que estuve inconsciente, entonces supongo que fueron… sueños.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté aún más interesado.

-Estaba en el bosque… y luego vi a un hombre a unos metros de mí. Lo llamé… ¡Edward!... y vino hacia mí. No podía ver su rostro, pero cuando estuvo conmigo, a mi lado, me rodeó con sus brazos y yo lo abracé… Me sentía… muy feliz…- frunció su ceño hasta casi hacer que sus cejas se juntaran- pero de pronto, eso cambiaba. Hacía mucho viento y el que en un momento me estaba abrazando, se separaba de mí y solo… se iba. Yo lo llamaba, gritaba pero no volteaba. Luego, aparecía una mujer muy guapa. Él se iba con ella, dejándome ahí, tirada, desecha… por más que le pedía que no me dejara, me ignoraba y se alejaba riéndose con la mujer.- durante todo su relato, su mirada estaba perdida, pero cuando terminó, me miró fijamente- ¿Tú eres Edward?... ¿Tú… me dejaste?- su rostro se empezaba a descomponer y su cuerpo se iba encogiendo poco a poco.

-No… No yo no te dejé.- me acerqué un poco más a ella- Verás, yo… soy tu novio. Llevamos casi 3 meses juntos. Hemos pasado ciertos… problemas. Casi nos separamos… pero pudimos superarlo. Hemos sido felices todo este tiempo. Hace unas semanas tuviste un accidente. Por eso, quedaste en este estado, pero nunca te dejé. He estado aquí día y noche… esperando a que despertaras. No podía estar un minuto lejos de ti… necesitaba estar aquí, cuidarte… porque… todo este tiempo me he sentido culpable de lo que te sucedió. Si yo hubiera…- pero me cortó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices que eres culpable de lo que me pasó?... ¿Acaso tú… me… dañaste?... ¿Tú… me hiciste… esto?- me preguntó con miedo en su voz.

-No…- sin poder contenerme, tomé una de sus manos, pero esta vez ella no se retiró- yo…

-¡Bella!... ¡Dios, Bella, hija, despertaste!- Reneé entró corriendo hacia Bella, reacción que esta última no tomó bien.

-Reneé… con calma. Bella no recuerda las cosas.- su cara se horrorizó al instante- No te preocupes. Suele suceder. Pero, al poco rato, empezará a recordar.- Se tranquilizó y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Bella, yo soy tu madre… Reneé…- se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos sobre su regazo- Hija, no sabes cuánto me alegra que te hayas despertado por fin. Nos tenías muy preocupados- le decía con suavidad-… pero, dime ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No… estoy… bien. Solo confundida porque no recuerdo nada.- No es posible, había olvidado llamar a mi padre para informarle que Bella había despertado. Tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, sin poder creer que había olvidado una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- me preguntó Reneé.

-Solo que olvidé informarle a mi padre que Bella ha despertado. Es lo primero que debí hacer… no puedo creerlo.- Busqué mi celular para marcarle.- Si me disculpan un momento… me alejé de ellas para hablar con Carlisle… pero su celular estaba apagado. Volví hacia Bella y me senté en el sofá- Me envía al buzón. Su celular está apagado.- les informé.

-Qué extraño. Juraría que lo vi cuando venía hacia aquí. Tal vez, se le acabó la batería.- hice ademán de pararme, pero Reneé habló- No te preocupes. Yo lo voy a buscar. Conozco su oficina.- se giró hacia Bella- Ya regreso, hija. Verás cómo todo vuelve a la normalidad.- Acercó su mano para tomar la de su hija. Después de unos segundos, salió, dejándome nuevamente solo con Bella.

Quería asegurarme de una cosa, así que la encaré.

-Bella, necesito saber algo.- me miró fijamente- ¿Puedes mover todo tu cuerpo? ¿Tus piernas? ¿Tus pies?

-Uhm, creo que sí.

-Veamos.- me puse de pie y me dirigí al extremo inferior de la camilla, donde se encontraban sus pies. Retiré las mantas- dime si sientes lo que hago.- ella asintió en silencio. Rocé mis uñas por la planta de sus pies. Ella los retiró como si le hubiera pasado corriente. Sí los podía mover.

-Ay, no hagas eso. Me hacen cosquillas.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Cómo había extrañado eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso escogí ese lugar. Y fue efectivo. Sí puedes mover las piernas.- me acerqué nuevamente. Me senté y me volví hacia ella. Nos quedamos mirando largo rato.

-Sé… hay algo que… me dice que… eres especial… pero aún no sé por qué. Me dijiste que… somos novios, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces… confío en que en pocas horas, me acordaré bien de ti… supongo que un novio es más que alguien especial…- tartamudeó mirándome. Vi cómo su mano se acercaba temblorosa hacía la mía y la tomaba. Yo la sostuve al instante y le di un apretón. Se quedó mirando nuestras manos y luego subió su mirada hacia mí. Me sonrió tímidamente. Llevé mi otra mano hacia su mejilla y se la acaricié suavemente.

-Todo será como antes… te lo prometo.

Justo en ese momento, entró Reneé junto a mi padre. Este tenía una sonrisa en los labios… pero pequeña. Pensé que se pondría más alegre.

-Hola, Bella. Yo soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward y tu doctor. En unos minutos vendrán unas enfermeras para que te preparen. Necesitamos hacerte unos estudios, especialmente de tu cabeza, ya que estando inconsciente no podíamos hacerlo.- se fue acercando poco a poco- Me ha dicho tu madre que no recuerdas… nada. ¿Sigue siendo igual?

-Sí.- respondió mirando seria a Carlisle. Mi padre se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo está despierta?- Miré mi reloj.

-Hace… unos 25 minutos.- me miró con reprobación.

-Debiste haberme avisado antes.

-Sí, lo siento papá. Pero, es que estaba tan absorto que lo… olvidé. Perdón.

-Bueno, a ver Bella. Aún no puedo explicarte con exactitud lo que te sucedió. Vamos a esperar a que empieces a recordar nuevamente las cosas. Esto suele pasar con la mayoría de pacientes que pasan por lo mismo que tú, incluso cuando un paciente despierta después de haberlo sedado para operarlo.- en ese momento, tocaron la puerta- ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos, vamos a hacerte los estudios que te dije?- se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Entraron 2 enfermeras y una de ellas llevaba una silla de ruedas. Justo detrás de ellas venían Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, quienes se quedaron pasmados al ver a Bella. Estaban inmóviles en el marco de la puerta. Bella los miró sin poder reconocerlos. La primera que salió del letargo fue Alice, quien haciendo a un lado a su novio, pasó corriendo a la habitación.

-Bella, amiga, por fin despertaste.- se abalanzó contra Bella y esta puso sus manos en medio para alejarla. Alice sintió eso e hizo lo propio- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirando a todos.

-Hija, Bella ha despertado hace muy poco, por lo que no recuerda los acontecimientos ni las personas. Le llevará un poco de tiempo poder acordarse de todos. Alice no dejaba de ver a Bella, quien a su vez mantenía su mirada fija en Carlisle.

-Bueno, entonces hay que presentarnos. Yo soy Alice, una de tus mejores amigas, hija de este eminente doctor y hermana de ese chico que está a tu lado- dijo menospreciándome. La miré mal- no… sabes que bromeo. Es guapo, ¿no crees, Bella?- la aludida se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada- OK, este es Jasper, mi novio- dijo acercándose a él- Por aquí tenemos a Rosalie, o Rose como la llamamos, tu otra mejor amiga y novia de Emmett, el grandulón de su costado, quien también fue autor de tooodos los chistes que ha contado las últimas semanas. Hasta ahora no puedo entender cómo lo soportabas Bella. Yo ya me habría despertado y le hubiera exigido que se calle.- todos reprimimos una carcajada. Bella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hey, varios eran buenos.- se defendió Emmett.

-Más bien muy pocos lo eran. Los demás… mejor no digo nada.- replicó Alice. Mi padre carraspeó.

-Bueno, chicos, tendrán que disculparnos, pero tenemos que llevar a Bella para hacerle algunos estudios. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que todo esté bien.- se volvió hacia las enfermeras- Karen, Sofía, pongan a Bella en la silla de ruedas para llevarla, por favor.- me puse de pie de un salto.

-No, déjenme a mí. Yo me hago cargo. Solo necesitaré ayuda con el suero.- al pasar el tiempo, le habían ido quitando los tubos y los cables adicionales a los que estaba conectada Bella, ya que su situación mejoraba.

Una de las enfermeras acudió hacia la camilla para retirar las mantas y luego de eso fue hacia la parte posterior para coger el suero. Y me incliné y cargué a Bella. Ella al principio se quedó mirándome, pero luego desvió su vista, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y yo me dirigía a la silla de ruedas, que era sostenida por la otra enfermera. La senté con cuidado y la enfermera empezó a empujar la silla con la otra muchacha cerca, quien llevaba el suero.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos verdad, papi?- preguntó Alice poniendo "la cara". Mi padre asintió resignado. Mi hermana saltó de alegría, pero se detuvo al ver a Reneé- Oh, cuánto lo siento. Hola, Reneé. Con esto de Bella no la saludé. Discúlpeme.

-No importa, pequeña. Yo también quedé como en shock y hasta olvidé avisarle a Charlie. Pero él ya está en camino.

-Oh, le avisaré a mamá también. Está en el Thriftway, vendrá en seguida. Eso es seguro.- Le marcó, habló con Esme y después de ello nos confirmó que mi madre ya venía.

Todos seguimos a Carlisle, quien iba en silencio. Algo raro en él, dado que se supone que todos deberíamos estar alborotados por la recuperación de Bella, pero al verlo tan serio a él, los demás preferimos no demostrar cuán alegres estábamos. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de rayos X, llegó Charlie corriendo. Bella ya había sido ingresada al cuarto. Permanecimos afuera esperando que salga. Mientras, Reneé le explicaba a Charlie la situación. Al ratito, llegó mi madre. Alice fue nuestra vocera esta vez. Las puertas se abrieron y salió Bella en silla de ruedas.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunté.

-Sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Cómo extrañaba que me llamara "amor" o "cielo" o que me tome la mano. Me sentía distanciado de ella, a pesar que la tenía a unos centímetros de mí.

-Hija, aquí está tu papá- Bella frunció el ceño, lo que ya venía siendo costumbre, y miró a Charlie.

-Hola… disculpa pero no puedo recordar tu nombre.

-Charlie.- dijo él alucinado.

-Hola, Charlie.

-Bella, aquí también está Esme, mi madre.- le dijo Alice.

-Hola, Esme.

-Hola, Bella. No sabes cuánto esperamos a que despertaras.- Bella sonrió con timidez.

-Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a la habitación. ¿Vamos?- dijo mi padre.

Una vez llegamos, la volví a tomar en brazos y la recosté en la cama. Mi padre entró llevando consigo un aparato que sirve para ver las tomografías y rayos X.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos que salgan las tomas, explicaré, en especial a Reneé y a Charlie, lo que hemos hecho hace unos minutos. Le hemos sacado a Bella tomografías axiales computarizadas, más conocidas como TAC. Con ello, podremos saber si el interior de su cráneo está en perfectas condiciones o… si hay algo malo.- dijo serio.

Después de un rato, entró una enfermera con las tomas. Carlisle las colocó en el aparato, prendió la luz de este y empezó a analizar las tomas. Su ceño se fruncía a cada momento al igual que su boca. Ya mes estaba preocupando. Resopló y se volvió hacia los que estábamos en la habitación. Charlie lo miraron al instante y se tomaron de las manos. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, expectantes.

-Bella, ¿cómo va tu memoria? ¿Has logrado recordar algo?- le preguntó mi padre. Todos volteamos hacia ella, que se sintió intimidada.

-Lo siento… no.- Mi padre asintió y se colocó a un costado del TAC. Empezó a explicar la situación.

-Bueno, Bella se encuentra… en… buen estado. Su cerebro no sufrió daños graves…- Charlie lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero sí está dañado?- preguntó con temor.

Carlisle se hizo a un costado dejándonos ver el TAC. Señaló una parte de las tomas.

-Verán, esta parte amarilla es el lugar donde… el cerebro almacena… todos los acontecimientos que experimentamos en nuestra vida.- Todos mirábamos con atención- El color amarillento que torna es porque… Bella la tiene obstruida.- me quedé como estatua. Eso quería decir que…

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Reneé con voz temblorosa.

-Eso significa que… Al inicio, pensé que Bella se sentía confundida por la situación en que se encontraba, pero… el TAC arroja que… ella… Bella ha perdido la memoria.

Todos quedamos inmóviles y en silencio. Yo simplemente, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. ¿Es que nunca parará? ¿Bella y yo nunca podremos ser felices? ¿Siempre habrá algo que nos separe?

Mi mente nuevamente se quedó en blanco. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro y las dejé ahí. Ella no recordaría que soy su novio. A pesar que ya se lo había dicho, no recordaría los momentos que pasamos juntos, nuestra promesa, mi amor por ella… nada. Al menos, no lo hará en las próximas semanas.

-Y… ¿es permanente?- Bella rompió el silencio de la sala. Mi padre respondió.

-Lamentablemente… sí.- Bella empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Entonces… ¿no recordaré nada ahora?... ¿Nada?- dijo ella jadeando.

-Bella, tienes que…

-¿Y cómo sé que ustedes en verdad quieren ayudarme? ¿Cómo… sé que ustedes no fueron los que me hicieron daño?...- se volvió hacia nuestros amigos- ¿Cómo sé si… ustedes en realidad son mis amigos? ¿Cómo sé si ustedes son mis verdaderos padres?- dijo dirigiéndose a Reneé y Charlie- ¿Y tú? ¿En serio eres Edward? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no fuiste tú el autor del daño que produjo que acabe en esta cama… así?- me dijo mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que todos ustedes me están diciendo la verdad?... No… yo no… no puedo seguir aquí. Quiero irme.- se irguió y empezó a sacar los pies de la cama para pararse.

-Bella, tienes que calmarte. No te vamos a hacer daño. No puedes irte. Es peligroso en tu condición. Deja que te expliquemos las cosas, así entenderás.- decía mi padre. Nadie más podía hablar. Solo mirábamos la escena sin poder movernos.

-¡No! No quiero quedarme… porque pueden estar diciéndome puras mentiras, pueden estar fingiendo ser buenos conmigo cuando nunca lo han sido… quiero irme ya.- mi padre dio un asentimiento a las enfermeras presentes y estas se dirigieron hacia Bella. La tomaron de pies y manos y la volvieron a recostar- ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba ella cada vez más fuerte. Alice, Reneé y Esme estaban llorando en silencio y hasta Rose ya había derramado una lágrima. Charlie no tenía vida en el rostro. Miraba con lástima el estado en el que estaba Bella.

Las enfermeras siguieron forcejeando con Bella, mientras mi padre se acercaba a ellas con una ampolleta en la mano… la iba a sedar.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba llorando desesperada. Carlisle preparó la aguja y la ingresó en la piel de Bella con cuidado. Terminó de colocarle la inyección se retiró. Las enfermeras seguían cogiendo a Bella hasta que esta se fue calmando poco a poco.- Edward…- susurraba.

Sin saber cómo, me fui acercando y cuando estuve prácticamente a su costado, alargué una mano. Ella se percató y rehuyó su rostro. Mi mano quedó en el aire. Bella gemía por el llanto, cada vez más apaciguado. Un minuto después, al fin, quedó inconsciente. Las enfermeras la recostaron bien y se alejaron. Salieron. La habitación quedó nuevamente en silencio. Sentí cómo mis rodillas perdían fuerza y caía al suelo, al pie de la cama. No sabía qué expresaba mi rostro con exactitud, pero mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo que me quedé viendo el rostro de Bella, levanté la vista y vi a Reneé siendo abrazada por Charlie, quien se notaba que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas. Las mías ya habían hecho acto de presencia desde que Bella se empezó a desesperar ante la noticia. En este corto tiempo, había llorado más que en mi infancia, niñez y adolescencia juntas.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Lograría que ella recordara todo lo que vivimos juntos? ¿Lograría que ella confiase nuevamente en mí? ¿Lograría que ella me amase como lo hacía antes? Estas y muchas preguntas se agolparon en mi cabeza, atormentándome. Tenía que pensar… pensar en lo que haría a partir de ahora. No podía perder a Bella. Una vez más, tenía que ir en contra de los acontecimientos. Forzar, si era necesario, el destino para que ella y yo volvamos a estar juntos… como antes.

* * *

**TANYA POV**

Mi celular sonó. Era Sofía.

-Dime.

-Logré que me asignaran para atender a Bella. Tengo noticias.

-Habla.- no tenía paciencia para palabreos.

-Ella estuvo en como por más de un mes… eso me dijeron. Pero ya despertó. Y eso no es todo…- se detuvo.

-Habla de una vez. No estoy de humor para misterios. Y más vale que lo que me digas sea cierto, porque si me entero que me estás mintiendo, ya verás lo que te sucede. Además, recuerda que si te pago es para que seas… sincera conmigo y me sirvas de espía. Ahora, dime todo, absolutamente todo lo que sabes de la tipeja esa.

-Está bien, está bien. No desconfíes de mí. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si quieres, puedes verificarlo. Bueno, como sea, hoy estuve presente cuando le fuimos a realizar una prueba TAC. ¿Sabes lo que es verdad?- respiré fuerte, con impaciencia- Bueno, la cosa es que ella… perdió la memoria.- Una sonrisa de dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. La muchacha se puso como loca. Quiso escaparse. Gritaba desesperada. La tuvimos que sedar para que se calmara. Todos estaban abatidos, sus amigos, familia, todos.

-¿Y la pérdida de memoria es temporal?- eso no me convenía.

-No, es más bien permanente. Ella tendrá bien difícil recordar algo. Leí su caso. Lo que le hicieron estuvo a punto de matarla.

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Bueno, si no tienes más que decir, te dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cualquier novedad, no dudes en llamarme y comunicármelo, ¿entendiste?

-Perfectamente. Uhm, esta información…

-Sí, lo sé. Ah, y no te preocupes, mañana a primera hora, tendrás una buena cantidad de dinero en tu cuenta bancaria. Si sigues haciendo tu trabajo así de bien, serás recompensada. No lo olvides. Adiós.- colgué al instante.

Así que la zorra esa había perdido la memoria. Veamos qué haces con esto Edward.

-Nunca debiste jugar conmigo, Edward. Ahora, esperemos a dar el siguiente paso.- saqué una foto que tenía en uno de mis cajones del tocador. Era de él- ¿Podrás conseguir que ella te recuerde y todo vuelva a la normalidad? Espero que sí. Y cuando pienses que por fin eres feliz y que nada podrá cambiar eso, atacaré nuevamente. Nunca serás feliz Edward Cullen, lo juro. Y tu noviecita pagará por todo lo que me hiciste. Cogí la foto y la rompí en pedazos. Saqué mi celular y marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria. Esperé.

-¿James? Tengo noticias de tu "gran" amigo Edward.

_-Ah, eres tú. ¿Y tengo que alegrarme por ello? ¿Me va a gustar lo que sabes?_

-Oh, sí que te gustará. Ten la seguridad de ello. Una risa se escapó de mis labios. ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando esto!

* * *

**Holaaaa chicas. Espero que les haya gustado el short cap de hoy. Perdónenme, perdónenme. Esta semana se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y encima sé que no les dejó un cap laaargo como los anteriores. Bueno, espero que no me estén odiando mucho. ¿Pensaron que Tanya se quedaría tranquila con solo haberle causado casi la muerte a Bella? Pz no. Hay más… ya se enterarán. Okz, no les digo más. Nos leemos en el prox cap. Espero que pueda estar para mañana. Escribiré lo más que pueda, pero no les puedo asegurar nada. Aquí en Perú, estamos a puertas del concierto de Paramore (mi banda predilecta) y yo estoy como loca. Bueno, me despido. Chauuuu cdnse mucho mucho.**

**Lyhaane.**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada y ALnewmoon.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comments, favs y alertas. Me hacen muy felices cuando veo cada uno de ellos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... ¡la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Llegué a casa pensando en Bella. Siempre pensaba en ella, pero esta vez era distinto. Ya no era MI Bella. Ella ya no me consideraba suyo ni tampoco que éramos novios. Prácticamente, rompimos… más que eso, es como si nada hubiera pasado para ella. Nada sucedió para ella.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba entrando a mi habitación. Cerré de un portazo. La rabia empezaba a invadirme. ¿Por qué todo le pasa a ella y no a mí? ¿Por qué Tanya le hace tanto daño a ella y no a mí, si fui yo quien rompió con ella?

_Tal vez porque así te duele más…_

Apareciste de nuevo. Pensé que te habías ido. Cuando más te necesito, no estás. Como sea, suena razonable. Preferiría mil veces que todo tipo de tragedia me destruyera la vida a ver a Bella sufriendo por una de ellas. Y Tanya lo sabe. Es por eso que arremete contra ella, para causarme más daño a mí. ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió relacionarme con ella para obtener información de James!

James… por lo que me dijo Tanya, deduzco que él también está involucrado en todo esto… no es sorpresa. Y en otro momento, hasta me hubiera dado gusto para que por fin nos enfrentemos y todo termine, con la muerte inminente de uno de nosotros… pero este no era el caso. Ahora se trataba de la mujer que amo, de la mujer que más amo en el mundo y la que me fue arrebatada de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo soportaré los días sabiendo esto y recordándolo cada segundo del día? ¿Cómo viviré si no estará ella a mi lado, si no sentiré su calor?

_Ok, hombre. Sé que es un momento sumamente difícil. ¡Vamos! Yo también sufro, pero si seguimos con las lamentaciones, no llegaremos a nada. Tenemos que pensar en cómo recuperarla. Habrá perdido la memoria, pero si ponemos todo nuestro empeño, haremos que empiece a recordar más rápido. No todo está perdido… hay esperanzas… no te rindas… no lo eches a perder como la última vez. Suficiente tuve con eso._

Pues sí, esa voz que tanto me atormenta, tiene razón. No puedo arruinarlo como la vez anterior. Tengo que ponerme manos a la obra, si quiero que Bella recuerde con mayor rapidez todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos… y más importante, que recuerde por fin que nos amamos como locos y que nos necesitamos más que al oxígeno.

Decidido, sentí cómo empezaba una nueva etapa… la etapa de devolverle la memoria a Bella y de reconquistarla. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me di una ducha relajante durante media hora. Salí, me vestí y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras y pude oír voces provenientes de la sala. Al dirigirme a ella, vislumbré a mis padres, junto con los padres de Bella, mi hermana, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Todos estaban allí. Pero las que más resaltaban eran mi madre y Reneé. Ambas tenían los ojos hinchados y la preocupación en sus rostros eran la señal más representativa de estos. Mi madre levantó su mirada y se fijó en la mía.

-¡Edward!- se puso de pie y con paso acelerado se dirigió a mí y me abrazó con fuerza- Sé lo que estás pasando, hijo. No sabes cuánto sufrimiento siento al ver cómo la vida se empeña en ponerle obstáculos y más obstáculos. Me duele verlos a ambos tristes. No soporto ver cómo esto te consume. La vez anterior fue la peor cosa que me pudo pasar como madre. Verte agonizar, muerto en vida, fue tan horrible… no quiero verte otra vez así, hijo. Tienes el apoyo de todos, debes saberlo. No estás solo. Además, lo bueno es que Bella está bien… quitando su pérdida de memoria… Ya no está en coma. Está fuera de peligro… ella…- ya me estaba desesperando.

-Tranquila, madre. Después de meditar tanto, decidí hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudar a Bella a que vuelva a recordar. Si bien me duele en el alma ver su actitud distante conmigo y el hecho de que para ella, nada de lo que ambos tuvimos y vivimos existió, eso no me la devolverá. La muchacha que yace en el hospital no es MI Bella… pero la traeré de regreso… y si me encierro y me hundo en mi miseria, no la ayudará en nada.- Esme suspiró aliviada y afianzó aún más mi cuerpo.

-No sabes la calma que me proporcionan tus palabras, hijo. Tenía mucho miedo de que te derrumbaras nuevamente. Y, pues, tienes mucha razón. Es más, todos aquí estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para apoyar a Bella y ayudarla. A mí también me dolió mucho verla en la situación en la que la dejamos. Pero me reconforta saber que no será por largo tiempo. Ella pronto volverá a recordar y todo será como antes. Me alegra que tú también lo veas así. Sé que hay momentos en que el dolor y la tristeza te nublan la mente… y temía que eso te sucediera. Pero, con esto me demuestras que no será así.- tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia los sofás, donde estaban los demás sentados, mirándome fijamente.

-Ya, no me miren así. En serio, no me iré a mi habitación y me convertiré en un muerto viviente. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por traer de vuelta a mi niña. Y lo voy a conseguir.- les dije a todos con voz muy segura. Mi padre me dedicó una sonrisa pequeña pero alentadora, al igual que mi hermana. Los demás solo me miraron… orgullosos por mi actitud. Sí, hasta a mí me sorprendía. Lo normal sería que en este momento me encuentre en mi habitación, destruyendo todo, maldiciendo al aire e injuriando a Tanya por lo que hizo, pero… basta de idioteces. Bella me necesita y aquí estoy.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?- todos seguían mirándome con normalidad, pero nadie hablaba. Miré a mi padre y esperé que diga algo de utilidad, pero nada. Carraspeé y lo miré con mayor presión. Así, él pareció despertar y moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, por fin, empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, el caso de Bella no es tan grave como se pensó al inicio, cuando descubrimos su pérdida de memoria. Al estudiar más pacientemente su caso, descubrí que su, llamémosle, zona de almacenamiento no está totalmente obstaculizada, por lo que puedo afirmarles que puede recordar varias cosas, es lo más probable, aunque no sé cuál de todos sus recuerdos permanecen con ella. Pero esto ayuda, ya que así será más fácil hacerle recordar lo demás. Creo que ya saben cómo funciona esto. Tendremos que llevarle cosas, pertenencias que representen algún acontecimiento, de manera que le haga recordar el momento que vivió o llevarla a lugares que causen lo mismo. De momento, recomiendo la primera opción, ya que la segunda es un poco riesgosa. Recuerden que ella duda de nosotros. Y la entiendo. Para ella, somos desconocidos. Debemos tener paciencia y comprender en todo momento que si llega a recordar algo, no lo hará completamente. El tiempo se encargará de irle brindando cada vez más detalles.- todos escuchábamos atentos. Yo ya estaba haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que le podía llevar, incluso de los lugares a los que le podría llevar cuando se pueda.

-¿Y desde cuándo debemos ponernos en marcha? ¿Si vamos mañana, es seguro para ella? ¿No se alterará como hoy?- preguntaba Charlie preocupado a mi padre.

-Puede que se altere nuevamente, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Tal vez, si le llevan una foto de ustedes en familia o un álbum de fotografías que pueda demostrarle que en verdad son sus padres, todo saldrá mejor de lo que esperamos. Solo tienen que ser muy pacientes, responder cada pregunta que haga ella por más que la repita una y otra vez.- Todos asentimos- Ah, y por favor, hagamos esto poco a poco. Mañana pueden ir Reneé y Charlie y pasado mañana Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Otro día, Esme y Edward, etc. Deberán turnarse. Tampoco serviría que le lleven todo de golpe.

Genial. Ahora tenía que esperar un infinito día sin siquiera verla. _Así, la estamos ayudando… no lo olvides_. Sí, sí. Todo por su bien.

Después de dos días de la conversación que todos tuvimos, pude ir a visitar a mi amor. Fuimos los chicos y yo. Mi hermana estaba muy impaciente. Estábamos llevando un álbum de fotos que nos tomamos en numerosas ocasiones cuando salíamos los fines de semana en parejas. Optamos por el álbum ya que, según nos dijeron Charlie y Reneé, a ellos les había funcionado de maravilla.

Llegamos a la habitación y escuchamos carcajadas de Bella. Nos miramos extrañados, ya que teníamos entendido de que estaba sola. Nadie se movía. Estaban esperando a que yo mismo abriera la puerta. Tomé la perilla, la giré y empujé con suavidad. Las risas de Bella seguían. Lo primero que vi fue a ella, que no se inmutó ante mi presencia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado. Miraba a un costado, a la persona que estaba a su lado. Ella seguía en la cama, pero ya se sentaba totalmente erguida y ya no tenía todos aquellos tubos de antes. Me fijé de la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá, que había sido arrimado más cerca de la cama.

El muchacho tenía una de sus manos sobre la de Bella. Ambos reían divertidos por algo que él contaba a mi niña. Por su vestimenta, deduje que era un enfermero, pero eso no evitó que una oleada de celos me invadiera. Yo quería estar en el lugar de él. Así era como debía ser. Yo debería estar con ella. No él. Respiré con fuerza, llamando la atención del joven. Él me miró y soltó la mano de Bella con rapidez para luego ponerse de pie. Mis amigos y mi hermana seguían atrás de mí, pero al asomarse se encontraron con la misma imagen que yo antes que el chico ese se parase.

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y apretó un poco los labios.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. Vendré más tarde para ver cómo sigues, Bella.- le dijo el chico. Ella asintió con una sonrisa… esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí… a nadie más.

-¿Y tú eres…?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Jacob… Jacob Black. Soy practicante y me encargaron el cuidado de Bella desde ayer. Bueno, no exactamente su cuidado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solo me asignaron controlar la velocidad con la que entra el suero a su sistema y velar por su estado de ánimo. No es recomendable que se altere demasiado.- contestó él con mucha tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah, mucho gusto.- le tendía la mano- Yo soy Edward Cullen.- él me miró un poco sorprendido y dirigió una mirada de reojo a Bella.

-El gusto es mío…

-Solo Edward.

-… Edward. Ok, yo me retiro. Cualquier problema con Bella, solo me llaman. No estaré lejos.- solo asentí. Tenía muchas, demasiadas, atenciones con ella. No me parecía del todo bien.

-Hola, Bella.- saludó Alice. Volví mi vista a Bella, quien me miraba también. No le respondió a Alice. Me acerqué un poco, con lentitud.

-Hola… ¿cómo estás?- la saludé. Ella pareció dudar un poco, pero me contestó luego.

-Bien.- bueno, aunque sea contestó. El cuarto se inundó de un silencio lleno de tensión hasta que mi hermana intervino.

-Mira, Bella. Trajimos un álbum de fotografías… pero no es cualquier álbum. Rose, tú y yo lo compramos un día. Nos demoramos más de una hora y media para escogerlo… ya sabes, todos eran hermosos. Pero este lo escogiste tú. Nos encantó y lo compramos.

Bella solo miraba el álbum, que aún estaba en las manos de Alice. Esta se fue acercando y al llegar a la cama, le tendió el álbum a Bella, quien lo recibió titubeando para luego dejarlo sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos a ver las fotos? Verás que son geniales.- Alice se sentó al lado de Bella. Esta última no se sentía muy cómoda con su cercanía, pero no dijo nada. Abrieron el álbum y comenzaron a ver las fotografías.

Me quedé observándolas… más bien, observándola. Alice le explicaba con muchos ánimos dónde, cuándo y cómo se había tomado cada foto. Bella solo escuchaba. Su rostro no se inmutaba. A veces, miraba con un poco más de interés, pero eso era todo. Después de un rato, Bella dejó de mirar la foto que Alice le estaba describiendo con todo lujo de detalles, y posó su mirada en otra. Me dio curiosidad y alargué el cuello para ver cuál era. En la imagen, se veía a Bella y Alice sonriendo divertidas mirando a la cámara. Yo tomaba la foto, por lo que no aparecí en ella. Rosalie, al costado de Bella miraba con algo de incredulidad y sorpresa a su novio, Emmett, quien miraba hacia atrás con una mueca de horror y la boca bien abierta por haber estado profiriendo un grito de muerte. Detrás de él, se veía la imagen de Jasper disfrazado del monstruo de la película que acabábamos de ver. Ese día fue tan divertido. Nunca había visto a Emmett así de asustado. Cuando le dijimos a las chicas la idea de ir al cine, estas aceptaron y para nuestra sorpresa, Bella quería ver desesperadamente una película de terror ya que según ella, había escuchado que tenía buenas críticas y que te ponía los vellos de puntas. Rosalie se puso del lado de Bella al igual que Jasper y Emmett. Alice prefería una romántica, pero la mayoría ganó. A mí me daba igual, siempre que esté con mi Bella. Compramos los boletos, las palomitas y las bebidas. Nos dirigimos a la sala, y ocupamos un buen sitio. Pero antes de sentarnos, Emmett nos contó a Jasper y a mí su "plan". Se suponía que tendríamos que aprovechas los momentos de miedo, en que las chicas se asusten y se cojan de nosotros como conforte. Cada uno se sentó al lado de su pareja y así fuimos viendo la película. No estaba mal, y por más que esperé que Bella se sostenga de mí, nada. Nunca ocurrió, a diferencia de mi hermana que por poco y sale corriendo de la sala. Jasper estaba de lo más feliz. La consolaba con muchas ganas. Yo solo tomé la mano de Bella y no la solté en ningún momento. Aunque estuve tentado a hacerlo. Tuve la sorpresa de que en algunos momentos, saltaba del susto, aunque no tan notoriamente, pero saltaba. Bella no decía nada; solo me miraba de reojo. Y, por otro lado, Emmett, estaba tan o más decepcionado que yo. Rosalie tampoco se inmutaba. Más bien, miraba con mucho interés la película. Pero Emmett, a él sí le afectó la película. Oíamos cómo jadeaba en algunos momentos, consecuencia de la tensión del momento, o a veces reprimía un grito. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que se había asustado de verdad y al darse cuenta de ello, Jasper se aprovechó y le dio un susto cuando ya hubo terminado la película, que quedó grabado en la foto que les tomé.

Volví al presente y me quedé viendo a Bella, que ahora esbozaba una pequeña pero notable sonrisa. Tocaba con sus dedos la foto.

-Uff… ese día fue uno de los más divertidos de mi vida.- comentó mi hermana- Te cuento. Fuimos a ver…- Emmett la interrumpió.

-Vamos, Alice, no comiences de nuevo. Ya me cansé de decirles que ese día solo bromeaba. Quería darle el toque Emmett a nuestra salida y ustedes lo malinterpretaron. Lo hice a propósito.- nadie le creyó- ¡Oh, están bromeando! Vamos, era solo una pelíc…- pero ya no siguió porque Bella tenía la mirada perdida y de un momento a otro frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Todos nos alarmamos y acudimos hacia ella. Me adelanté a todos y sin poder evitarlo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Bella, ¿qué sucede, cielo? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?- no dejé que contestara- Rose, llama a una enfermera. Que vaya por Carlisle.- Bella me miró pero luego desvió sus ojos de los míos.

-No, no es necesario. Ya pasó. Hace unas horas me pasó lo mismo cuando mis… mis padres vinieron. Es como un flash. Se siente como un alfiler que entra en mi cabeza repentinamente y me produce dolor… y es tan rápido que no logro saber qué es realmente o la imagen que se ve en él.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo llamar a…- le estaba ofreciendo, pero no me dejó terminar.

-No, estoy bien.- me dijo escuetamente y mirándome. Desvió su vista rápidamente hacia Alice, instándola a que prosiga.

-Bueno, como te decía, Emmett…- relató todo con puntos y comas. Después de 3 horas, terminamos nuestra visita habiendo ya terminado el álbum. A veces, Bella reía, incluso hacía preguntas. Estaba entrando en confianza con Alice… con Alice; mas conmigo, no había avances. Apenas me miraba y cuando le preguntaba, me daba un sí o un no; pero eso era todo. Al pasar los minutos, mi ánimo se echaba cuesta abajo. Así no lograría nada. ¿Y si nunca llego a conseguir que ella vuelva a amarme? ¿Cómo viviré sin ella? ¿Podré hacerlo?

Mientras esté cerca a Bella, dejaré esas cuestiones a un lado. Pase lo que pase, tengo que luchar hasta el final… hasta que muera o hasta que ella me diga que me quiere fuera de su vida… para siempre.

-Edward, te estoy hablando.- Todos me miraban fijamente, con una excepción claro. Veía a mis amigos con miradas que escondían tristeza y lástima por mí, por lo que estaba pasando. Me dolía mucho esta situación. Ser como un extraño para el amor de mi vida. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Lo siento, estaba… pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué me decías?

-Que nos tenemos que ir. Una enfermera acaba de informarnos que la hora de visitas culminó. Nos estábamos despidiendo de Bella.- me explicó Alice.

-Claro.- ve volví hacia mi niña- Antes de irnos… ¿necesitas algo?...

-Sí. Llamen a Jacob, por favor. Que venga.- respondió mirando a Alice.

-¿Te sientes mal? Puedo llamar a mi padre…- _¿por qué Jacob?_

-No. Traigan a Jacob, si no es problema.- me volteé resignado y de espaldas, me despedí. No quería que vea mi cara descompuesta.

-Nos vemos… pronto.- sin mirar atrás, salí. Caminé rápido y me metí al primer baño que encontré. No podía dejar que los demás vean cómo decaía. No quería compartir mi dolor más que conmigo. Pero solo tenía que calmarme. Me quedaba toda la noche en mi cuarto para lamentarme y maldecir una y otra vez aquella noche… como siempre hacía sin cansancio. Después de 15 minutos y 10 llamadas de Alice, que por supuesto no contesté, salí. En el estacionamiento me esperaban todos. Habíamos ido con 2 autos: el mío, en el que íbamos Alice, Jasper y yo; y el de Emmett, donde iba este y Rosalie.

-Edward…- comenzaba Alice, pero no quería oírla.

-Vayamos a casa. Mamá se preocupará.- supongo que con eso entendía que no quería hablar del tema. Cada quien entró a los respectivos autos. Me despedí con un "te veo mañana" de Emmett y encendí mi auto enseguida. En todo el camino, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y lo agradecía. Cuando llegamos, me bajé y me fui dejando a mi hermana y a Jasper aún dentro del auto. Entré a casa.

-Hijo, ¿qué tal…

-Estoy… no me siento bien, madre. Hablamos mañana…- sin saber qué más decir, me di la vuelta y subí corriendo las escaleras. Entré a mi habitación y no supe qué hacer. Me quedé parado justo frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo. Mi rostro estaba tan decaído y sombrío que ni yo mismo me reconocía. Ni cuando sucedió lo de James me puse así. Vi cómo una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. No lo podía evitar… pero ¿qué ganaba llorando? ¿Estaba todo perdido? No… aún.

No dormí en toda la noche. No podía. No sabía qué hacer para recuperarla; y para complicar más las cosas, aparece ese tal Jacob.

A las 6 am, me levanté. Me di un baño y me cambié. No me sentía mejor, pero al menos intentaba vivir… con normalidad. Bajé al comedor y ahí ya estaban todos. Me extrañaba. Nunca se levantaban tan temprano.

-Buenos días.- me senté en mi lugar y le pedí a Lucía, la empleada, que me trajera una taza con café. No tenía hambre. Nadie decía nada. Pero claro, el silencio no fue eterno.

-Hijo…- comenzaba mi madre.

-Mamá, no…

-Nada que no, Edward. Hijo, te estás torturando. Esta situación… no puedes retenerlo todo. Tienes a tu familia contigo, hijo. No nos niegues ayudarte. Sé que estás sufriendo, y mucho, pero de nada te sirve guardarte todo ese dolor… desahógate, descárgalo con nosotros. Estamos aquí, Edward. No lo olvides. Me parte el corazón verte así, destrozado, desolado, y sé que no puedo hacer nada para que todo eso se convierta en felicidad; pero, prefiero mil veces que me cuentes, que me digas lo que sientes, que me preguntes qué hacer, que maldigas ese día estando yo contigo, que te desahogues conmigo. Es de lo más horrible que te puedes imaginar ver a tu propio hijo desmoronándose con el pasar de los días y que no sepas cómo ayudarlo y lo peor, que este te niegue alguna ayuda.- la escuchaba con atención, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al mío, frente a su silla- Te quiero demasiado, hijo. Déjame ayudarte. No te encierres. Déjame entrar y así ambos compartamos nuestro dolor.- la miré sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

-Mamá…- le susurré, pero no pude seguir. Me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar como un bebé. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me aferró a su pecho.

-Shh, hijo, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás, esto se solucionará, Edward.- me consolaba

-No podré, madre. Cada día, la pierdo más. Se aleja de mí y no podré soportarlo… no aguantaré el día que ella se vaya y me deje aquí.

-Eso no pasará, Edward. Te prometo que no pasará. Todo saldrá bien. Dios no permitirá que ustedes se separen… no cuando se aman tanto.

-Yo la sigo amando, mamá… pero ella… ella no recuerda el amor que sintió por mí… y cada día que pasa, tengo menos esperanza de que eso cambie. Ella amará a otro… se irá e iniciará una nueva vida… con él.- sentí otros brazos rodearme… Alice.

-No digas eso, hermanito. Bella recordará todo. Debemos tener fe.

-Ellas tienen razón, hijo. Nunca pierdas la esperanza. La amas… lucha por ella. Apóyala, ayúdala y sobre todo tenle mucha paciencia. Ella te necesita. No te rindas. No después de todo lo que ha pasado juntos.

Sí… mi familia me apoya… no estoy solo… también están mis amigos. No puedo dejarme caer.

-Tienen razón. Solo que, a veces, siento que ya está todo perdido. Sabía que esto sería difícil, pero nunca me imaginé que ella me ignorara, que ni siquiera me mirase. Eso duele como no se lo imaginan.- tenía la mirada perdida recordando cómo ella se negaba a mirarme los ojos, como si se repeliera de mí.

Mi hermana y mi madre se separaron de mí, para mirarme.

-Sabemos que es imposible sentir lo mismo que tú estás sintiendo ahora, pero estamos aquí para ayudarte con esto, porque sabemos que no es fácil. No te vamos a dejar solo, hijo.

-Gracias, de verdad. Aprecio todo lo que están haciendo por mí. No sé qué haría en estos momentos, si no los tuviera conmigo.- les dije sinceramente.

-Somos tu familia, hijo. Para eso estamos.- me tomó de las manos y apretó su agarre en ellas- Ahora, deber tener confianza y paciencia. Todo saldrá bien ¿Ok? Solo sé tú mismo. Tal vez no recuerda nada, pero sigue siendo Bella. Si una vez la conquistaste, lo puedes hacer de nuevo.

-Es cierto, hermanito.- volvió su cara un poco pensativa y concentrada- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si ella no te sostiene la mirada es porque tiene miedo de que descubras "algo en ella"? ¿Algo que deje al descubierto lo que en realidad siente?- Alice hablaba con mucha determinación, mientras que yo estaba confundido.

-¿De qué hablas? No… entiendo…

-¡Ay, Edward! Si serás lento.- dio un suspiro teatral y después continuó- Bella y yo hablábamos mucho sobre nosotras, como puedes saber. Yo siempre intentaba sacarle toda la información posible. Ya ves lo curiosa que soy.- movió graciosamente sus pestañas y sonrió angelicalmente. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?- le pregunté cansinamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que sé cómo funcionaba esto para ella.- dijo juntando sus dos dedos índices, como símbolo de una pareja- Bella me contó que desde que te vio por primera vez, supo que tú eras distinto. Vio algo en tus ojos…- en ese momento, mis ojos brillaron. No pensé que Bella hablaría de esto con Alice. Se sentía tan bien oírlo de otra persona… ella no se avergonzaba de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí, sentimientos que para muchos puede parecer cursi, pero no para nosotros; y por lo visto, tampoco para Alice.- Bueno, tampoco te voy a contar todo. La cuestión es que desde el primer momento, ella supo que eras especial y además me dijo que se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que eso que significabas para ella no era algo simple y superficial. Edward, Bella sabía que se enamoraría de ti, pero se lo negaba porque lo creía imposible. Pero después, todo cambió.- yo miraba a mi hermana fijamente. No pestañeaba, ni me movía- ¿No lo entiendes? Aquel día que despertó y te vio, ella pudo sentir los mismo que sintió cuando te vio por primera vez en el instituto. A pesar de todo, ella sigue siendo Bella; sus mismos ojos, su misma boca, su mismo cuerpo, su mismo cerebro, solo que con unas cuantas cositas malitas, pero el mismo. Lo que sucede es que ahora es como si ella tuviera que comenzar de nuevo. Tal vez, al sentir aquella sensación extraña al verte, ella se asustó. ¿Cómo sentir eso cuando ni siquiera recuerdas tu propio nombre?- terminó.

Todo lo que decía la duende me estaba dejando atontado y alucinado. ¿Sería eso posible?

-Lo que dice Alice tiene lógica, Edward.- después de haber permanecido callado por un momento, mi padre tomó la palabra- Todo debe ser muy extraño para ella. Lo más lógico es que esté aterrada y hasta insegura de sí misma. Gánate su confianza, hijo. Acércate poco a poco… y recupérala.

Las palabras de mi padre me transmitían lo mismo que una ahora lejana voz en mi mente. Pero no podía dejarme llevar por ella. Había una posibilidad de que ella eligiese a otro y aunque tampoco debía aferrarme a esa idea que tanto me aterraba, tenía que saber que podía pasar.

-Todo lo que me has dicho, padre, lo he pensado yo alguna vez. Pero no puedo hacerme ilusiones con eso y dejar de lado las demás posibilidades. Aunque mi vida se iría con ello, sé que Bella puede escoger a otro y dejarme. O también puede quererme… pero solo como un amigo. Tengo que tener claras todas las opciones… Pero algo sí les digo. No me daré por vencido, ni me alejaré de ella… hasta que ella misma me lo pida.

Mis padres y mi hermana me miraban fijamente. Carlisle, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Pero Esme y Alice, no sé qué veían en mi expresión o qué transmitía esta, pero sus ojos estaban nuevamente cristalinos. Mi mamá se me acercó nuevamente y me abrazó.

-Te amo, hijo. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo también, madre. Pero solo lo seré si estoy con Bella.

Los tres me quedaron viendo con un brillo en sus ojos. Ya me estaba cansando de que me miren tanto. Hasta que mi madre habló.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar.- Nos dirigimos a la mesa y nos sentamos. No tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo.

-Si todo sigue bien como ahora, mañana por la tarde le daré de alta a Bella.- dijo mi padre, haciendo que mi vista se centrara en él y que una sensación de felicidad y alivio me recorriera. Al fin, se alejaría del enfermero ese.

-¿En serio, papá?- chilló Alice. Mi padre asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Ay, qué bien! ¿No te alegra, Edward?- _¡Uf! Ni te lo imaginas…_

-No me cabe duda de que se esté recuperando rápido. Es una muchacha muy capaz y pone todo de su parte por mejorar.- opinó mi padre.

-Y no le quites el crédito a su enfermero- cuando Alice dijo eso, un gruñido amenazó con salir de mi pecho. No me gustó cómo dijo "su enfermero". Él no es suyo- El chico hace muy bien su trabajo.

-Demasiado bien diría yo- pensé en voz alta, causando que tres pares de ojos se centraran en mí. Por supuesto, Alice fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Ah!- profirió un sonido raro, como cuando alguien descubre algo sumamente importante, de vida o muerte- ¡Estás C-E-L-O-S-O!- Mis padres sonreían y mi hermana se carcajeaba. Mi ceño se frunció.- ¡Vamos, Edward! No puedes estar celoso. ¿De Jake?- _¡Ah, ahora ya le había puesto un nombre de pila! ¡Genial!_

No podía esconder mis celos, al menos, no de mi familia. Me conocían muy bien. Pero, a la vez, mi orgullo no me permitía admitirlo. Así que, decidí tomar el camino más fácil: ignorarlos, en especial a Alice.

-Hablando de _eso_, ¿qué pasó con la enfermera que antes se encargaba de Bella?- le pregunté a mi padre, tratando de desviar el tema "Jacob". Carlisle se me quedó mirando, pero no me respondía. Mi madre le dio un "imperceptible" codazo, lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-¡Ah, claro! La enfermera. Eh… bueno, lo que sucede es que Bella me dijo que no se sentía cómoda con la muchacha y me contó que a veces la miraba extraño; no se sentía bien con ella. Por eso, decidí que lo mejor sería cambiarla.

-¡¿Y por eso tenías que esc…- Mi frase quedó inconclusa al darme cuenta de que había alzado la voz y mi familia me miraba con interés y diversión.- Me aclaré la garganta- ¿Y no pensaste que lo mejor hubiera sido escoger a otra enfermera y a un enfermero? Digo, no creo que él le pueda ayudar en situaciones algo… más personales, como ir al baño.

-La verdad, no consideré que sería mejor una enfermera que él. En el caso de que Bella hubiera requerido ayuda en situaciones más personales, como has dicho, sí hubiera optado por una enfermera, pero ella puede bañarse sola y obviamente para ir al baño, solo la acompañan hasta la puerta. Por otro lado, todas las enfermeras tenías sus responsabilidades asignadas; estaban ocupadas, así que… Hijo, no te pongas celoso de Jacob. Es un buen muchacho, y buen enfermero. Además…- decidí interrumpirlo. No quería oír cómo mi propio padre lo alababa.

-No estoy celoso… solo digo que hubiera sido más… apropiado que sea una enfermera que un enfermero.- traté de solucionar la situación… pero claro, no tengo tan buena suerte.

-¡Ay, vamos! Esa ni tú mismo te lo crees.- Alice, como siempre, demostrando cuánto me quería- Tus ojos tienen el mismo brillo que aquellas veces que descubrías a un chico mirando a Bella furtivamente en el instituto. ¿Me lo vas a negar a mí?- me desafió con la mirada. A eso podíamos jugar dos. La miré de igual modo y con el mismo tono de voz que ella usó, le dije.

-Ya te dije que no estoy…

-¡Ay, ya, ya! No quiero oír más. Odio cuando te pones más terco que una mula. Mejor, come rápido… Quiero ver a Bella, pero ya.- tomó con rapidez su tenedor y comenzó a comer su ensalada de frutas a la misma velocidad.

Pensé que estaba bromeando… pero no. Cinco minutos después, estaba tirando de mí con brusquedad, mientras me llevaba al garaje. Yo iba terminando de comer un sándwich.

Llegamos al hospital antes de lo previsto, gracias a Alice, que me exigía aumentar la velocidad a cada minuto. Tuve que ser muy cuidadoso; no quería ser detenido por un policía y que Charlie se entere de que me había saltado las leyes de tránsito.

Mi padre tenía el día libre, así que tuvimos que esperar un momento, mientras nos atendían. Diez minutos después de haber llegado, nos dirigíamos a la habitación de Bella. Alice estaba pegada a su celular, hablando con Jasper, obviamente. Al llegar al cuarto, me hizo una seña, diciéndome que entrara y que ella me seguiría cuando termine de hablar. Estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando escuché risas que provenían de la habitación. Mi mano voló inconscientemente a la perilla y la giró. En esos escasos segundos, me preparé para la imagen que me iba a encontrar. Estaba seguro que no me iba a gustar nada. Abrí la puerta y no me sorprendió lo que vi. Lo debí suponer.

Bella se encontraba recostada en la cama, con un montón de almohadas en el cabecero que la hacían erguirse un poco. Sonreía. Había estado soñando incontables veces con esa sonrisa, llena de confianza, alegría; pero, en mis sueños, me la dedicaba a mí… no a él. Jacob se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá, el cual había pegado a la cama. Su torso estaba tirado hacia adelante, de manera que este se situaba sobre la cama, junto a las piernas de Bella. Con su quijada sobre el colchón, también tenía una sonrisa en los labios y… su mano derecha unida a la mano de Bella. Esa fue la peor parte.

Sentí tanto odio por él cuando vi sus manos unidas, que estuve a punto de correr hacia él y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente por coger la mano de mi niña. Yo quería ser él. _¡Lo odio!_

-¿Edward, por qué no ent…?- Alice no terminó de hacer su pregunta, ya que estaba viendo lo mismo que yo. Jacob volteó al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, al igual que Bella. Él se levantó de un salto, soltando la mano de Bella como si le hubiera pasado corriente- Edward…

-Lo siento, no escuché cuando entraron. Yo… ya me voy.- dijo atropelladamente.

-Jake, no…- decía Bella.

-Regresaré en otro momento, Bella. Con permiso.- dicho esto, le dio una mirada significativa y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Bella bajó la vista y la situó en su regazo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Alice.

-Hola, Bella.- saludó Alice, pero la aludida no contestó.- ¿Cómo estás?- cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, por fin dirigió su mirada a mi hermana.

-Estoy… muy bien, gracias.

Ok, estaba claro que si yo no le hablaba, ella menos lo haría conmigo.

-Hola, cari… hola, Bella. Por lo visto, hoy te encuentras mejor que ayer.- le dije tratando de alivianar la tensión entre nosotros, pero no funcionó.

-Hola… Edward. Sí, estoy mejor.- solo me miró por un segundo y trató de sonreírme casi imperceptiblemente. Luego, volvió su atención a Alice, quien por lo visto esperaba que yo dijera algo más, pero al ver que ni siquiera me movía y que veía a Bella como un idiota, decidió hacerle caso a ella.

-Hoy, he traído algunos videítos que grabé de momentos súper divertidos. Te van a encantar. Ya verás. El primero es sobre…- el tiempo fue pasando, el día se convertía en noche y ella no me brindaba ni la menor atención. Terminaron de ver los videos y llegó la hora de irnos. Antes de salir, nos pidió nuevamente que vayamos por Jacob. No podía soportarlo. Resignado, salí de la habitación y Alice y yo nos dirigimos a casa.

Y así fueron los demás días. Al día siguiente, le dieron de alta y cuando pensé que eso sería lo mejor, ya que Jacob desaparecería de mi camino, pasó lo contrario. Como siempre, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice y yo íbamos a visitarla, pero siempre en las tardes, llegaba Jacob a "visitarla" según él. La situación entre Bella y yo no cambiaba. Con las justas nos saludábamos; eso era todo. No hablaba conmigo, ni me miraba… nada. Todos esos días, me sentía tan desvalido, infeliz, que ponía mal a mi madre, pero es que por más que quería mirar el futuro con esperanza, el día a día me convencía de todo lo contrario. Pasados 15 días, dejé de ir a su casa. Estaba todo el día en mi habitación leyendo, viendo la TV, jugando xBox, incluso navegando en internet. Hacía lo que sea para distraerme, pero después de pasados unos minutos, me cansaba ya que ella no salía de mi mente. Pero, a pesar de que no iba a su casa, todos los días le mandaba a Alice un tulipán blanco con una tarjeta que rezaba "te quiero". Bella nunca respondía o le mandaba algún recado a mi hermana. Alice me decía siempre lo mismo: que le entregaba la flor a Bella y que ella lo llevaba a la cocina y al regresar a la sala de estar decía un escueto "gracias". Seguía viendo todos los días a Jacob y una vez escuché cómo Emmett decía fastidiado a los chicos que Bella empezaba a hablar más de Jacob… que era una gran amigo, que siempre la escucha, que es muy dulce… Me dolía en el alma, pero al parecer el enfermero se estaba ganando el corazón de mi niña… ese corazón que antes me pertenecía y el mío a ella; aunque, claro, mi corazón seguía siendo suyo, nunca dejaría de pertenecerle.

Mis padres se habían resignado a que permanezca todo el día en mi cuarto y que solo saliera a desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Eso era todo. Cada vez que oía volver a los chicos de la casa de Bella, esperaba que Alice entrara a mi habitación diciéndome que Bella le había dicho que ya no quería recibir más flores de mi parte y que me olvidara de ella. Era inminente. Sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento, solo estaba esperando que llegue… o peor, que ella misma venga y me diga que la deje en paz, que ahora era feliz con Jacob y que era imposible que yo sea para ella más que un simple conocido. Cuando ese día llegara, yo desaparecería de su vida. Ya había escogido una universidad lejos de Forks. Me mudaría en unos meses y la dejaría ser feliz. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que yo quería para ella, que sea feliz. Y si su felicidad no era conmigo, la dejaría libre.

Era viernes.

18:30

Estaba, como siempre en mi habitación, cuando tocaron mi puerta. Era Alice. Había oído llegar su auto. Contesté el llamado con un simple "adelante". Y cuando la vi, supe que me había equivocado.

Por fin, el día que tanto temía pero que sabía que llegaría… llegó. Bella estaba en el umbral de mi puerta, tan hermosa como siempre y con una expresión en su rostro que emanaba seguridad.

-Hola.- me saludó con su voz dulce. Pero no le contesté; solo la miraba- He… venido porque quiero decirte algo muy importante.- movía sus manos, como cuando estaba nerviosa. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi cama, donde yo estaba sentado.- Lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo y quiero que sepas que…

-No es necesario que lo digas. Sé a lo que has venido.- la corté.- Y… no podré… no podré soportarlo. Y por más que me duela decirlo, te prometo… te juro que dejaré de enviarte flores y tarjetas. Te dejaré libre de toda atadura conmigo. De hecho, me voy a mudar a Europa.- mi voz sonaba sin vida, pero no me importó.

-Pero yo pensaba que…

-Sí, sé lo que pensabas, pero por más que lo he intentado, no puedo ser tu amigo.- ella juntó sus cejas y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Edward…

-No te preocupes. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que existí. Ahora… por favor, déjame solo.- vi cómo lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, al igual que en los míos.

-¿Es lo que deseas?

-Sí.

-Está bien.- cuando pensé que se daría media vuelta, se acercó más a mí y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla.- Adiós.

No pude ver su figura saliendo por mi puerta. Mis lágrimas no me dejaron. Ya estaba hecho. La había perdido para siempre. Se iría con él.

Oí el motor de un auto sonar con fuerza y mientras pasaba el tiempo, el sonido perdía fuerza. Caí de espaldas en mi cama, pero no podía permanecer allí. Cada rincón me la recordaba y ese beso que me dio, me hundió aún más. Tenía que salir. Decidido, tomé las llaves de mi auto y corría escaleras abajo hacia el garaje. En la sala de estar, se encontraba mi familia. Al verme casi correr, Esme se acercó.

-¿Qué sucedió? Bella…

-Quiero estar solo, madre. Necesito ir a otro lugar.- al ver que nadie me decía nada, me di media vuelta y llegué al garaje. Subí a mi auto y arranqué. Cada calle, cada lugar… todo me recordaba a ella. Tenía que irme de Forks. Pero hoy, eso no podría ser. Pasé frente a un extraño bar, situado en una calle solitaria; así que apagué mi auto y bajé. Entré al lugar y la verdad nadie tenía mal aspecto. Los clientes no lucían como delincuentes. Me dirigí a la barra y empecé a pedir trago tras trago.

Una hora más tarde, sin conseguir emborracharme, dirigí mi vista a mí alrededor. Vi una cabellera conocida, pero no me acordaba a quién le pertenecía. Este, al parecer sintió mi mirada y alzó la cabeza. Jacob. Bebiendo. Me miró extrañado y sin esperármelo, se puso de pie y se movió hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Usted no debería… dónde está Bella?- lo miré furioso. No me encontró en mi mejor día. Estaba por explotar y sabía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía.

-No lo sé. Tú debes saber. Pasa todo el tiempo a tu lado.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas? Ella me dijo que iría a hablar contigo. ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Suficiente! No contestaré ninguna de tus estúpidas preguntas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí en convencer a Bella de que conversara contigo? Eres un malagradecido.

-Mira, estoy deseando golpearte desde hace mucho tiempo. No me hagas hacerlo.

-¿Golpearme? ¿Y qué te he hecho para que quieras golpearme?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya la tienes contigo, lárgate!- me paré y lo empujé.

-¡¿Qué te sucede? Pensé que eras diferente. Llevo yendo todos los días a la casa de Bella tratando de convencerla de que comience una nueva vida contigo y ¿quieres golpearme? Si no me dices qué sucedió cuando Bella fue a tu casa, seré yo quien te golpee. Al parecer, no te la mereces.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota para creer todo lo que me dices? Tú la querías para ti y ella te escogió. Bella fue a decirme que la dejara ser feliz contigo y es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que me había escogido a mí, en vez que a ti?- me miraba como si no lo pudiera creer.

-No fue necesario. No lo hubiera soportado. Esto es muy difícil para mí, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo la amo, pero ella te escogió a ti. No puedo hacer nada contra ello. Pero tampoco podría sobrevivir si oía cómo ella me echaba de su vida para siempre. Solo le dije que la dejaba libre… para que sea… feliz contigo.

-Pues déjame decirte que eres el hombre más imbécil del mundo. Bella no fue a decirte que quería hacer una vida conmigo; ella fue para decirte que estaba dispuesta a iniciar una vida contigo, a tu lado. Ella tenía mucho miedo de equivocarse, pero yo siempre veía cómo ibas todos los días al hospital y te quedabas con ella, desde que entró en coma. Pensé que la amabas. Así que le aconsejé que lo intentara. Ella había visto muchas fotos y videos de ustedes juntos. Pero no se sentía segura de ello, hasta que empezó a tener recuerdos, a soñarlos y también estaba esa "primera" vez que te vio. Se sintió tan extraña que no pudo entender al inicio qué era ello, hasta que después de tanto tiempo, aceptó que se había enamorado de ti, como antes lo había hecho. ¿Creías que yo estaba con ella porque la quería como mi novia? No fue así. Si así hubiese sido, no estaría ahora explicándote como a un bebé toda esta situación.- parecía una estatua… no podía ser…

-Pero…

-¿Qué demonios crees que hago aquí? ¿Celebrar mi cumpleaños… solo? No. La mujer que amo acaba de rechazarme. Vine a calmar, aunque sea por un momento, mi dolor. Nunca lo he hecho antes, pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no crees? Bella y yo hicimos un trato: ella iría a pedirte una oportunidad si yo le profesaba mis sentimientos a mi razón de existir. Y por lo visto, a los dos nos fue mal.- no podía proferir palabra alguna. Solo dos palabras estaban en mi mente: _La cagué_.- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí parado? Sí, lo echaste a perder, pero puedes solucionarlo. Búscala… reacciona, hombre. Muévete. Ve por ella. Bella te quiere. No la pierdas… no termines como yo.- enfoqué mi vista en él. Qué mal lo había juzgado. Soy un maldito idiota y estaba jodido. Palmeé mis bolsillos delanteros. Mis llaves estaban ahí. Las saqué y me volví, camino al aparcamiento del lugar.

-Gracias. Y créeme cuando te digo que la amo más que a mi propia vida.- di media vuelta y me eché a correr. Encontré mi auto, me subí rápidamente y encendí el motor. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Jacob venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Espera! Acaba de llegarme un mensaje de ella… dice que está… en el aeropuerto. ¡Qué extraño! Ella no me dijo nada sobre…

-Mierda.- dijimos los dos a la misma vez. Bella se estaba yendo. Se iba a alejar de mí y no sabía a dónde iba. En este momento, soy el hombre más desgraciado del mundo… el más desgraciado y el más imbécil.

-¿Qué rayos sigues haciendo aquí? Ve al aeropuerto.- Reaccioné y aceleré a todo lo que daba el auto. _NO, no, no… _¡Qué tonto había sido! Tuve la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz con ella y lo eché todo a perder… si llegaba tarde al aeropuerto, nunca me lo perdonaría. Me pasé luces rojas, rebasé los límites de velocidad, invadí carriles… gracias a Dios, ningún policía me había detenido.

Llegué en tiempo récord al aeropuerto. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo buscándola por todos lados, pero no estaba. Corrí y corrí. No estaba. Era tarde. Ella se había ido de mi lado y por mi maldita culpa. Después de correr por todo el aeropuerto, caí rendido en una silla. Tomé mi rostro en mis manos y lloré de impotencia. Tenía ganas de gritar… gritar hasta quedarme sin voz…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- levanté la cabeza como un resorte y ahí estaba ella… con una maleta en la mano y una mochila al hombro. _No lo arruines esta vez_… NO, no lo haría.

* * *

**Holaaa chicas….Dios! lamento tanto la tardanza… pero he estado out… la universidad me consume. Pero weno, por fin tengo el cap listo.**

**Quería decirles algo importante… por más que tarde semanas en actualizar, nunca abandonaré el fic. Tal vez algunas de ustedes piense que dejé de escribir el fic… pero, no. Nunca haré eso.**

**Okz, sin más, espero que les hay gustado… ¿Edward se pasó, no creen?**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no puedo prometerles nada. Perdónenme. Espero no me abandonen ustedes a mí, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizaciones… en verdad, perdónenme… lo lamento un monton… nos estamos leyendo… byeeeeeeeeee chicas**

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada, ALnewmoon, Lady Alizee, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27 y consu masen.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, inmensas gracias por sus alertas, favs y comments… aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

**Lyhaane.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**BELLA POV**

_¿Quién soy?_

Esa simple pregunta se había convertido en la más difícil de responder. Desde que desperté del estado de coma en el que entré, según me dijeron, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Los que decían ser mis padres y mis supuestos amigos me ayudaban a recordar algunas cosas, pero fue sumamente dificultoso para mí tener yo misma esos recuerdos, que estos vengan a mí; y lo peor era que estos no avisaban su llegada y cuando lo hacían, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría. Y por otra parte, estaban ellos, esas personas que me querían ayudar y que decían quererme mucho. Al inicio, sentí una inseguridad y un miedo que no supe descifrar, y perdí el control. Tuvieron que sedarme para que me calme y eso no fue nada agradable. Cuando volví a despertar, me recordé no volver a perder el control, y que no me quedaba de otra. No tenía más recursos, estaba en la nada, y si ellos me querían hacer recordar las cosas poco a poco, tomaría esa ayuda.

Pero, entre todas esas personas, estaba él. Edward. Soñaba con él todas las noches. Diversas escenas, que probablemente eran recuerdos, con él me invadían mientras dormía. Y desde que vi su rostro, cuando fue él lo primero que vi cuando desperté, no entendía lo que me sucedía. Una sensación extraña que no conocía, o eso creía, me recorrió, y pasaba lo mismo cada vez que lo veía al día siguiente. Era frustrante no saber qué era eso, pero también… aterrador. Ni siquiera lo conocía, o no recordaba conocerlo, pero cada vez que aparecía frente a mí, mi cuerpo se paralizaba y no quería más que mirarlo y no despegar mis ojos de él; pero, me negaba a hacer caso a ese instinto, que con el pasar de los días se volvía más fuerte, haciéndome más difícil mi tarea de evasión.

Reneé, aún no podía decirle "mamá", me había dicho que me veía extraña, que veía algo en mis ojos que le decía que no estaba bien. Desde que me mencionó eso, decidí no mirar a Edward, no hablar con él. Corría el riesgo de que él descubriera mi estado y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Además, estaba la incógnita de qué había pasado para que yo haya entrado en coma. Tal vez, fue por causa suya, y su familia y amigos querían encubrirlo, aunque a veces me decía a mí misma que Charlie y Reneé me defenderían a mí y no a él, pero quién sabe.

En toda esta confusión para mí, encontré una luz, encontré a Jacob. Él fue una persona muy buena conmigo, y lo sigue siendo. Se mostró muy amable y sobre todo paciente conmigo. Al inicio, no quería ni que me hablara, pero había muchas cosas que no podía hacer por mi propia cuenta, como caminar sin caerme, y tenía que aceptar la ayuda que él me ofrecía. Rápidamente, me hizo confiar en él. Nos volvimos amigos. Él me contaba de todo y eso me inspiraba aún más confianza. Me hablaba de su padre, Billy, que había sufrido un accidente y como consecuencia había quedado paralítico. Por esa razón, Jake, como le decía yo, decidió estudiar Enfermería; quería ayudar a su padre, cuidar de él adecuada y profesionalmente. También, me contó que estaba completamente enamorado de una muchacha llamada Vanessa. Ella tenía un año menos que él, por lo que estaba aún en el instituto. Jake ya llevaba un año estudiando en la universidad y recién había comenzado sus prácticas. De hecho, yo era su primera paciente permanente.

Así, mi amigo me fue contando su vida entera, hasta que un día me puse a pensar y me dije que si él podía revelarme sus alegrías, sus penas, angustias; entonces yo también podía hacerlo. Me envalenté y le conté lo que sentía, en especial cuando Edward aparecía. Recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¿Estás bromeando? ¿En serio te siente tan abrumada y le tienes miedo a eso?- me preguntó Jake incrédulo._

_-Por supuesto que sí. No sé quién es o por qué siento esto. Es decir, aún no recuerdo la mayor parte de mi vida y de repente, empiezo a sentir esas cosas extrañas- no sabía cómo explicarle todas las sensaciones que me recorrían cuando lo veía, pero al menos lo estaba intentado._

_-Y además, sueñas con él… todas las noches.- Asentí mirándolo y a la vez sintiéndome algo intimidada. Él flexionó sus brazos y volteó sus manos quedando sus palmas mirando hacia arriba.- Entonces…- hizo un además con sus manos y brazos y esperó a que yo dijera algo._

_-Es que… no sé…_

_-Bella… Bella, es obvio. Tú te estás enamorando de Edward Cullen.- ya estaba diciendo disparates._

_-No, no es eso, no lo es._

_-¿Y cómo puedes saberlo si me dices que nunca lo has sentido antes? Bella, las cosas que pasan a veces por tu mente cuando lo ves, las sensaciones que sientes… Me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a Vanessa. Tú te estás enamorando de él._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada. Tienes que aceptarlo y asumirlo, Bella. Además, estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo. Tan solo hay que ver cómo te mira. ¡Uf! Cada día temo por mi vida. Parece como si quisiera matarme._

_-¿En verdad crees eso? No sé…_

_-Bella, Bella, es más que evidente. Dale una oportunidad…- empezaba a mover mi cabeza negativamente, cuando él lo intentó de nuevo… sí, me estaba dando cuenta que estaba tratando de convencerme sobre los sentimientos de Edward a como dé lugar, pero yo aún tenía mis dudas… y miedo- Ok, tan solo… ponte en su lugar. Estoy completamente seguro de que él está sufriendo como nunca. ¡Por Dios! Si Vanessa perdiera la memoria y se olvidara de todo lo que he podido avanzar hasta ahora, que no es bastante, pero es algo, me volvería loco.- Jake vio mi rostro poco convencido y se resignó, por el momento.- Bella, sé que es difícil para ti… Solo, piénsalo ok. Míralo, más que sea furtivamente, y date cuenta de lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos. Además, esto no es para siempre Bella. Pronto empezarás a recordar y tú misma te darás cuenta de la veracidad de sus sentimientos y al fin quedarás convencida de que lo que sientes tú es lo mismo._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Desde ese día, me empeñé en cumplir lo que Jake me había dicho. Miraba a Edward sin que él se diera cuenta. Cada vez que sentía que él se volvería hacia mí, desviaba mi mirada. Fue muy difícil pasar desapercibida para todos, pero lo logré.

Cuando al fin me dieron de alta, pensé que lo de Edward había quedado atrás, ya que ya no lo vería; pero no fue así. Tanto él como los demás chicos iban a visitarme diariamente. Ya me había acostumbrado la presencia de los que ya empezaba a considerar mis amigos, pero la tensión entre Edward y yo perduró. Mis sueños seguían por las noches y, a veces, durante el día. Desde que llegué a casa, no dejé de revisar mi habitación, buscando respuestas. Y las encontré, al menos varias de ellas. Siempre encontraba algo que significó mucho para mí y eso me hacía recordar algunas cosas, como las diversas salidas que realicé con los muchachos y con Edward. Un día, el segundo después de mi llegada a casa, estaba revisando un álbum de fotos, cuando encontré, al final, una foto instantánea de Edward y yo. Ambos vestíamos elegantes y yo traía una flor en mi muñeca. Él me abrazaba por los hombros y ambos sonreíamos como tontos. Se nos veía muy… felices. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente llamó mi atención, sino el anillo que llevaba en mi mano izquierda, en mi dedo anular. Era precioso. Inconscientemente, mi mirada se dirigió a mi mano. No había ningún anillo. ¿Dónde podría estar? Desde ese momento, busqué y busqué el anillo, pero no lo encontré. Quería hacerlo. Sabía que me traería muchos recuerdos o al menos los de ese día, pero por más que rebusqué no lo hallé.

Los días pasaron y Edward dejó de venir a casa. Me imaginaba que se había cansado, y con justa razón. ¿Quién quisiera estar con una desmemoriada? Lo echaba mucho de menos y siempre quería preguntarle a los chicos qué sabían de él, pero me acobardaba a último momento. Ese sentimiento extraño en mí, iba creciendo más y más. Pensé que con su alejamiento, desaparecería poco a poco, pero me equivoqué… creció. Necesitaba recordar más y lo que soñaba no me bastaba. Quería terminar de entender ese gran sentimiento en mí que solo iba dirigido a él. En otras palabras, quería encontrar el anillo, el que estaba segura él me lo dio. Por eso decidí preguntarle a Alice y Rose, un día que nos quedamos solas, mientras los chicos fueron por unas pizzas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Uhm, chicas, quería preguntarles algo.- ellas me miraron con atención, esperando a que empezara a hablar, pero me estaba acobardando. Alice se dio cuenta._

_-Puedes confiar en nosotras, Bella. ¿Qué sucede?- con un suspiro, comencé a decirles._

_-Pues, hace unos días estaba viendo un álbum de fotos y… en la última página había una… mía junto a Edward. No sé exactamente el momento, pero creo que era una fiesta elegante._

_-La fiesta de graduación.- intervino Rosalie._

_-Sí, bueno, supongo. En esa foto, yo tenía… tenía puesto un anillo.- ambas comprendieron lo que quería saber, pero igualmente se los pregunté- ¿Dónde está? ¿Ustedes saben dónde está? Lo he buscado en mi habitación, pero no di con él. ¿Por qué no lo tengo yo? ¿Lo perdí?- ellas se dedicaron una mirada, y titubearon en decirme lo que querían decirme- Díganme, por favor. Solo quiero… la verdad. Ayúdenme a entender esto.- Alice decidió responder._

_-La foto que viste, efectivamente, fue tomada en la fiesta de graduación. Tu pareja, como pudiste darte cuenta, fue Edward. Ambos eran novios, así que era lógico. Nosotros los esperábamos dentro, pero ustedes no entraban. Seguramente esa foto se las tomó alguna persona que luego vendería la fotografía, porque la fotografía oficial la tiene… Edward.- asentí a todo lo que me decía- Bueno, ambos entraron al lugar después de un buen momento y pues… tú traías ese anillo. Nos contaste que él te lo regaló como muestra de promesa de que lo que sentían iba más allá de un capricho adolescente o enamoramiento pasajero._

_-Pero, entonces… si él me lo obsequió, ¿por qué no lo tengo yo?... ¿Acaso después de la fiesta, rompimos y lo tiré o se lo devolví… o se me perdió?- si lo que ellas me decían era cierto, entonces no entendía por qué no tenía ese anillo en mis manos, a menos que él y yo hayamos terminado… entonces, me mintieron, porque me hicieron creer que ambos seguíamos siendo novios cuando me pasó el accidente._

_-No, Bella… lo que pasó fue que…- Alice no continuó por más que le di unos minutos para que siguiera._

_-¿Por qué no me lo quieren decir? ¿Qué sucede?- Alice buscó ayuda en Rosalie y esta me miró y con una expresión más decidida, empezó a hablar._

_-Bien, Bella. No sé si somos las personas indicadas para hablarte de esto… pensé que alguno de estos días lo conversarías con tus padres o con… Edward.- hablaba muy rápido, así que tuve que escuchar con mucha atención._

_-No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Hablar de qué?_

_-Bella, lo que pasa es que… fue en el día de la fiesta de graduación, que tuviste ese accidente._

_-¿Qué?...- no podía creerlo. ¿Ese día? Definitivamente, esto no quedaría aquí… tenía que averiguar más- ¿Cómo… sucedió? ¿Qué pasó?-ambas me miraban, mas no decían nada- Díganme, por favor. Cuéntenme qué pasó. Merezco saberlo…_

_-Bella, no creo que nosotras…- empezó Alice, pero no iba a recibir un no por respuesta._

_-Por favor… ustedes creen que no les corresponde contarme, pero si como dicen fueron mis mejores amigas, y lo siguen siendo, entonces… no creo que haya problema. Además, quiero saberlo. Por favor, ayúdenme. Ustedes estuvieron ahí, ¿verdad? Ustedes estuvieron cuando me accidenté.- no me contestaban; al contrario, desviaron sus miradas. Me resigné… sería imposible convencerlas. Suspiré y me levanté, o eso intenté…_

_-Yo estuve contigo.- dijo Alice.- inmediatamente, me volví a sentar. Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos y me empezó a contar todo el acontecimiento. ¿Alguien intentó asesinarme? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?_

_-Pero, ¿quién fue esa persona? ¿Quién y por qué intentó matarme?- callaron nuevamente- Díganme. Exijo una respuesta.- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¡Maldición! Merecía saberlo._

_-Fue… Tanya.- respondió Rosalie. Tanya. Tanya. Tanya. Imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza aturdiéndome. Llevé mis manos ahí y froté mi sien.- Bella, ¿estás bien? Sabía que no sería una buena idea contarte. ¿Quieres que llame a mi papá?_

_-No… no. Solo estaba recordando.- escenas de Edward y la tal Tanya juntos invadieron mi cabeza. ¿Acaso ellos fueron novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Él me engañó?- Edward y ella eran…_

_-Ellos fueron novios antes de que tú llegaras a la vida de Edward. Cuando él la dejó, se enfureció de tal manera que planeó su venganza contra ti.- dijo Alice._

_Simplemente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esa mujer estaba loca. Yo casi muero ese día, y todo por…_

_-¿Me… estás diciendo que esa tal Tanya intentó asesinarme porque Edward me escogió a mí y no a ella?- ambas asintieron, mas no pronunciaron palabra alguna- No lo entiendo. Es decir, ¿ella decidió vengarse así por despecho, porque, de alguna manera, yo se lo quité… porque me quedé con Edward?_

_-No fue exactamente por despecho, Bella- empezó Rosalie- Aún no hemos conversado de esto, pero… yo fui una amiga muy cercana de Tanya, Bella- abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Y cómo es que ahora Rosalie era mi mejor amiga?- Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Deja que me explique- asentí como un robot- Tú y yo compartíamos clases juntas, pero nunca nos tratamos de amigas, solo de compañeras. Sin embargo, yo te conocía; es decir, sabía que eras una chica muy tímida, estudiosa, te veía casi como una nerd, pero sabía que no lo eras. Mas, lo más importante era que nunca fuiste como alguno de nosotros. Tú querías pasar desapercibida, por eso te colocabas esas capuchas oscuras y grandes sweaters, pero lo que nunca llegaste a entender es que siendo así nunca lograrías ser "invisible". Si hubieses prestado más atención, te hubieras dado cuenta de que lo que tenías que hacer era simplemente ser como nosotros: parlanchina, a la moda, sociable, atrevida, osada, etc., etc. Por tanto, cuando actuaste distinto a todos, llamaste la atención. Por eso, casi todos los que teníamos clases contigo sabíamos cómo eras… muy tranquila, no buscabas peleas, te escondías en tus ropas y tus nunca infaltables libros._

_ Bueno, como te dije, Tanya era mi amiga y yo sabía de su relación con Edward. Siempre creí que ella en verdad era mi amiga, pero no era así. Ella me mentía siempre y yo no me daba cuenta, o no quería verlo. Un día, fue llorando a mi casa y me contó que Edward la había dejado de la manera más cruel. Me contó muchas cosas horribles y yo me horroricé de todo eso. Cosas como "solo usó mi cuerpo para su satisfacción" y "me arrastró por el suelo bajo la lluvia" rondaban por mi cabeza y me hicieron sentir un odio profundo hacia él. Pero Tanya también me dijo que tú, técnicamente, habías causado que la dejara, que eras una cualquiera, una… ya sabes. No me dijo el nombre de la chica, es decir, el tuyo; por eso, nunca supe que esa mujer eras tú, hasta que te vi llegar del brazo de Edward cuando acompañé a Tanya a la casa de los Cullen, a contar a todos sobre el daño que, supuestamente, él le había hecho a ella. En ese momento, me di cuenta de muchas cosas y me fui enterando de más con el pasar del tiempo. Tanya no solo se sentía… desplazada por ti, sino también tenía celos y una envidia profunda por la felicidad de ustedes. Lo que ella quería era que los dos sufran… para siempre. Como yo comencé a fingir ser su amiga para obtener información, que luego les daba a ustedes, en una oportunidad ella me dijo que nunca los dejaría en paz, que mientras ella viva, ustedes no iban a conocer lo que era la felicidad plena; que en algún momento, pensarán que todo va perfecto, pero que ella se encargaría de convertir esa vida perfecta en la más miserable de todas. Mientras escuchaba sus palabras, desconocí completamente a la mujer que estaba frente a mí y sentí lástima porque pensara de esa forma. Pero ni esa lástima me iba a impedir que actuara de la forma que sea para que ella ya no hiciera más daño. Les dije a todos lo que sabía y, muy a parte de todo, le aconsejé a Edward que una vez termine el instituto, te llevara lejos de aquí. Y ese era el plan. Sin embargo, aquel día, ninguno de nosotros se imaginó que ella iba a actuar de esa forma. Aunque, Edward estaba alerta todo el tiempo. Él no quería dejarte ir con Alice, pero al final lo convenciste, ya que sería solo un momento, y… luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Te llevamos al hospital y después de esperar horas, salió el doctor Cullen y nos anunció cuál era tu estado.- Escuchaba atenta todo lo que me contaba Rosalie, tratando de imaginarme las escenas que ella me describía- Edward… él la pasó muy mal desde ese momento. Se culpaba de lo que te había sucedido, porque, según él, nunca debió permitir que te alejaras de su lado. Se convirtió en un muerto en vida, como si esta lo hubiera abandonado. No comía, no hablaba, estaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación, aovillado; y a veces, cuando íbamos a verlo, veíamos lágrimas caer de sus ojos, pero su mirada siempre estaba perdida y por más que le hablábamos, él no reaccionaba. Fue después de varios días que reaccionó, cuando, impotentes, sin saber que más hacer, le dijimos que tu estado había mejorado y que incluso movías la mano y que hasta habías hablado. La única palabra que pronunciabas, era su nombre. Lo llamabas. Él, en ese momento, enfocó su vista en nosotros y sin más, salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Y desde que llegó no se movió de tu lado. Dormía en el sofá y ahí comía. No quería dejarte, hasta que finalmente despertaste. El resto, ya lo sabes._

_Mi mente procesaba todo… muchas cosas empezaban a encajar… iba entendiendo todo aquello que hasta este momento, eran solo preguntas sin respuestas._

_Edward… ¿en verdad la habría pasado tan mal? Si tan solo tuviera más pruebas… aunque, sabía lo que tenía que hacer… hablar con él; pero era tan cobarde que no me atrevía…_

_En eso me quedé pensando, hasta que los chicos llegaron con las pizzas, comimos y después de un rato se fueron._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Tuvieron que pasar varios días para realmente sentirme segura de tomar una decisión e ir a aclarar las cosas con Edward… Primero, fue Jacob. Ne dio el sermón de siempre, pero lo que se quedó impreso en mi memoria fue "Deja de ponerte peros y toma una decisión ya. Así sea intentar continuar tu relación con él o decidir empezar una nueva vida por tu cuenta. Debes decírselo, sea cual sea tu elección. Pero, no olvides algo… él no te esperará toda la vida. Si no tomas una decisión rápido, tal vez te arrepientas… tal vez, te des cuenta de que sin él no podrías vivir y cuando vayas a decírselo, será demasiado tarde". Esas palabras quedaron en mi mente desde que Jake las pronunció e influyó algo en cuanto al tema.

Después, estaban los chicos, que algunas veces sacaban a Edward a colación o simplemente hacían comentarios sobre lo mal que él la estaba pasando.

Pero, lo que me decidió no fue ninguno de ellos… Cuando lo encontré, no sabía qué era, pero luego lo descubrí.

Una mañana, mientras sacaba mis sábanas para lavarlas, sentí una protuberancia debajo del colchón. Metí la mano y toqué algo… lo tomé y lo saqué para verlo. Era tan sencillo que, al verlo, no me imaginé lo valioso que sería para mí. Sí, encontré mi cuaderno. Cuando lo abrí, por curiosidad, empecé a leerlo y no paré. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que lo que leía era prácticamente mi vida, pero adaptada a la ficción, con personajes y todo. Al fin había encontrado algo en lo que sí podía confiar plenamente, porque no era una persona quien me decía lo mismo de siempre, sino, ahora era yo misma. Yo había escrito todo ello. Yo había expresado en palabras el gran amor que sentía por Edward y la gran felicidad que él me daba todo el tiempo. Al terminar de leerlo, pensé por muchas horas y luego, finalmente, me llené de valor y tomé mi decisión: le daría una oportunidad a Edward… me daría una oportunidad a mí, de ser feliz… con él. Llamé a Jacob para contarle de mi nuevo descubrimiento y vino a mi casa en menos de los que canta el gallo. Conversamos e hicimos un trato, ya que él también le diría sus sentimientos a Vanessa. Le había contado todo… incluso que por fin admitía que estaba enamorada de Edward… porque eso era, me había vuelto a enamorar de él. Sin nada más que pensar, cogí las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen. Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo: mis sueños, las sensaciones extrañas que sentía cuando pensaba en él o cuando lo veía, y que había algo en mi interior que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. Había repetido mentalmente mi discurso miles de veces, durante el camino a su casa. Cuando al fin llegué, me di cuenta que también llegaba Alice y los demás chicos. Les dije que iba a hablar con Edward y ellos me sonrieron, bueno, a excepción de Alice, que se me lanzó encima y me deseó suerte. Subí las escaleras con mi cuerpo hecha una gelatina. Recordaba vagamente la casa, pero no sabía en qué dirección estaba su habitación, pero la siempre oportuna, a veces, Alice me indicó hacia dónde ir. Toqué y, después que él respondiera, entré. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Empecé a hablar… pero no me dejó terminar. Me dijo las palabras que hacía realidad lo que un día me había dicho Jake. Ya era tarde… me había demorado mucho en tomar mi decisión… ahora él quería olvidarse de todo… ¡Dios! Se iría a Europa. Era imposible. No podría seguirlo a Europa… Ya todo estaba perdido.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, un beso que no había planeado dárselo, pero que deseaba desde hace semanas. Salí corriendo de la casa, sin hacer caso a las llamadas de los Cullen ni de mis amigos. No quería que me vieran sufriendo tanto. Encendí mi auto y aceleré. Llegué más rápido de lo que pensé a mi casa y me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie, pero eso me ayudaba… quería estar sola. Subí a mi cuarto y apenas entré, me derrumbé. Sentía cómo mi pecho se partía en mil pedazos al igual que mi corazón. Lloré y lloré, me lamenté, me odié por haber sido tan insegura. Hasta que sonó el teléfono. Bajé a contestarlo. Era mi madre. Me dijo que había dejado una nota en la cocina, nota que no había visto ya que ni entré ahí. Ella y mi papá estaban en el aeropuerto. Charlie tenía que ir a Chicago, así que estaban esperando el próximo vuelo. Reneé me dijo que si quería, podía ir. Le dije que iría y portando un mapa, me dirigí donde ellos. Llegué y los busqué. Cuando los encontré, ya solo faltaban 30 minutos para que despegara el avión, pero mi padre me estaba esperando para despedirse. Lo estaba abrazando cuando sonó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Colgó y nos dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas. Salió del aeropuerto y yo me quedé con mi madre. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, ya que ella me miraba mucho y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para que no se dé cuenta de que había llorado. Después de un rato, volvió mi padre y suspiré aliviada, pero mi suspiro se interrumpió cuando nos dijo que había un problema que tenía que solucionar, por lo que no podría tomar el avión que estaba a punto de despegar. Así que, canceló su vuelo y cambió a otra aerolínea. Ahora, su vuelo saldría en 2 horas.

Charlie salió de nuevo del aeropuerto y mi madre me dijo que quería ir al baño, así que me quedé prácticamente sola con el equipaje de mi padre. Cuando Reneé se fue, aproveché para mandarle un msj a Jake.

_Hola, Jake. ¿Cómo te fue?_

_Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto._

_Ya te contaré qué sucedió… luego._

_Adiós. Nos vemos pronto._

_B._

Pensé que me iba a llamar, pero ni me contestó el mensaje. Me senté en una silla muy discretamente ubicada y ahí me quedé esperando a mis papás; pero no llegaban, así que decidí pasear un momento… ¡Qué lindo! Pasear por un aeropuerto… ¡Qué emoción! Todo lo que veía eran personas y más personas y más personas… nada interesante. Me disponía a ir al baño de chicas para ver por qué mi madre se tardaba tanto cuando… me quedé inmóvil en mi puesto. ¿El que estaba sentado a unos 10 metros de mí era Edward? Pero, si hace solo unas horas fui a su casa y él… Claro, él me dijo que se mudaría… a Europa. Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. ¿Tan harto lo tenía? ¿Me había convertido en una plaga tan repugnante para él que no podía permanecer ni un minuto más cerca de mí? Si era así, me lo merecía… pero no lograba entender… él me amaba, yo lo había escrito y me había sorprendido la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí, de acuerdo a lo que había descrito yo misma. ¿Cómo se pudo acabar? Yo estoy segura que así ese hombre al que ame de tal manera me tratase mal, o me golpease, no dejaría de sentir amor por él. Suena ridículo e ilógico, porque ¿cómo amar a alguien que lo única que hace es dañarte? Pero yo creo que aún así lo amaría, porque sea delincuente, alcohólico, o el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, uno no elige a quién amar… solo sucede.

Entonces, ¿cómo es que él se echó para atrás tan pronto? Claro, no es como que si yo hubiera puesto de mi parte… pero… ok, tengo que dejar de pensar en esto. Él ya me dijo todo lo que tenía que decirme, aunque fue extraño ya que cuando me decía todas esas cosas que partían mi alma, él en vez de verse decidido y seguro, tenía cara de sufrimiento y podría jurar que sus ojos se estaban aguando… pero de repente los vi así, porque los míos ya estaban aguados debido a las lágrimas. Sea como sea… Edward estaba aquí… a unos metros… y se veía… ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?

Cogía su rostro con ambas manos y por entre sus dedos caía un líquido cristalino. Tal vez, me estaba equivocando… tal vez, no.

No sabía si acercarme y preguntarle si estaba bien y si le podía ayudar en algo, porque temía que mis lágrimas traicioneras me jugaran una mala pasada… o podía desviar mi camino e ir en busca de mi madre. Dos voces peleaban en mi interior… me atormentaban. Una me decía que vaya y le pregunte; y la otra, que no lo haga porque él ya no me quería ver más. Juntando todo el valor que me quedaba, me decidí y emprendí mi camino. Me acercaba a él lentamente, poco a poco. Tenía miedo de que levantara su rostro y que al verme se ponga de pie y se fuera… lejos de mí, pero ya nada podía hacer. Mis piernas se mandaban solas y no las podía detener. Llegué a su posición y me detuve… ok, le diría "¿Edward, te sucede algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?" y trataría de ocultar mi expresión de preocupación y mi tono de voz tenía que ser firme, grave, segura… No mostrar debilidad, eso era. Pero las palabras que salieron de mi boca no estaban en el parámetro que me había impuesto.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- mi voz sonaba débil, temblorosa… definitivamente, no expresaba seguridad. Y ya me estaban entrando los nervios.

Apenas terminé de pronunciar las palabras, él levantó su rostro. Efectivamente, había estado llorando… pero ¿por qué? Nunca había visto esa expresión en él. Al menos, aún no lo recordaba. Lo había visto serio, emocionado, sonriendo, pero nunca con tanto dolor en el rostro. Ahora sí no entendía nada. Se suponía que debería estar… feliz porque salí de su vida. Eso era lo que él quería. Me lo dijo.

-Bella…- se paró y… me quedé helada por la sorpresa. Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. En esa posición, se quedó… llorando en silencio. Titubeante, solté la maleta y subí lentamente mis manos por su pecho y los apoyé ahí, del mismo modo que mi cabeza. Absorbí su olor… se me hizo tan familiar y significativo que me hacía pensar ¿cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo sin él? Puse más presión en mis manos, cuyas palmas coloqué en su pecho, para separarnos un poco. No lo quería alejar, pero tenía que saber qué estaba sucediendo.

-No… no me alejes, Bella.- su voz se quebró cuando pronunció mi nombre. No entendía nada.

-Pero…- no me dejó continuar.

-Por favor, Bella. No te vayas, no me dejes… fui un tonto… fue un malentendido… yo pensé… y te dije… por favor, perdóname. No te vayas, te lo ruego.- decía precipitadamente, y eso me dejó aún más confundida.

-Pero, no te entiendo… ¿quién se va? Porque, yo no.-en ese momento, fue él quien se separó de mí.

-¿No te vas?

-No. El que se va es mi padre… a Chicago. ¿Qué sucede?- mi voz salía tan baja que hasta yo tenía dificultades para oírme, pero al parecer, él sí me escuchaba.

-¡Gracias, Dios! Tenía mucho miedo de que esta vez te alejaras de mí para siempre. No podría vivir si no es contigo… a tu lado.- _¿Qué?_ Me tomó nuevamente en sus brazos y me volvió a abrazar, pero ahora sí quería explicaciones. ¿Cómo es que primero actúa de una forma y ahora de otra?

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- bajó su cabeza, pero volvió a subirla para mirarme fijamente.

-En realidad, sí. Pero no estoy ebrio.

-…- no sabía qué decirle. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho, al tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.- comencé a negar con mi cabeza, pero él continuó hablando.- Escucha, por favor. Sé lo que dije, pero… pero es que yo pensé que habías ido a decirme que no me querías más en tu vida… que habías encontrado a otro…- me dispuse a interrumpirlo para preguntarle por qué rayos había pensado eso de mí, pero no me dejó- Déjame terminar. Lo sé, fui un completo idiota. No te dejé hablar porque pensé que me ibas a dejar y que me ibas a decir que solo me querías como tu amigo. No podría soportar si me dijeras eso, porque no puedo. Yo te amo, te quiero conmigo. Por más que intente, no podría verte como una amiga, porque quiero que seas más para mí. Por eso, te dije todo eso. Técnicamente, te lo hice más fácil. Quise ahorrarte las palabras y decirte que si lo que querías era no tener una relación conmigo, lo aceptaría… por más que eso me destruya completamente.

"_Yo te amo. Te quiero conmigo."_

Esa frase quedó impregnada en mi cabeza. Él me amaba. Había pensado tontamente que yo ya no lo quería, por eso me había dicho que me dejaría en paz. Me seguía queriendo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción del momento. Aún no era tarde para nosotros. Podíamos volverlo a intentar…y estaba segura de que funcionaría.

-No. No llores, mi niña. No quiero verte más llorar.- limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y con sus manos acunó mi rostro.- Ahora, todo estará bien. Estaremos juntos… juntos por fin.

-Te quiero, Edward.- las palabras salieron por sí solas. Y aunque mi voz se quebró, eso no quitaba el hecho de que por fin había admitido que lo quería… y se lo había dicho.

-Y yo a ti, mi Bella. Eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí.- por impulso, nos lanzamos en los brazos del otro y así permanecimos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero por razones que aún desconocía, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Perdóname, Bella. Fui un imbécil. Perdóname, amor.- apreté más mi agarre y esperaba que hubiera captado mi respuesta.

-Perdóname tú a mí, por haber tardado tanto. Pero es que…- me vi interrumpida nuevamente.

-Shshsh… eso ya no importa. Ahora, lo que importa es el presente, que estamos juntos… nuevamente. Olvidemos todo lo que pasó. Comencemos de nuevo… una nueva vida.- si hablaba nuevamente, mis palabras saldrían tan distorsionadas que ni yo misma me entendería, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza. Él solo hundió su rostro en mi cabello.- Dios, Bella. No sabes cuánto esperé por este momento. Cada segundo que pasaba lejos de ti, sentía que moría poco a poco, que mi vida se iba con el pasar de los días.- no pude evitar sentirme culpable por todo eso que él pasó.

-Perdóname… sé que fue por mi culpa… perdón…- le dije hipando.

-No, amor. No fue tu culpa. Tú no quisiste perder la memoria. No lo hiciste a propósito… además, ahora lo que importa es que nos queremos y que estamos juntos.

Mi llanto fue amainando y me alejé un poco de él, pero sin soltarlo. Mis manos, cual tenazas, se rehusaban a dejarlo libre.

-Juntos.

-Juntos.- respondió él. Colocó sus manos nuevamente en mi rostro y me acarició con ternura. El brillo que tenían sus ojos era tal que parecían dos soles. Ambos nos mirábamos mutuamente, casi sin pestañear, admirándonos. Él fue acercando su rostro lentamente… ¡Iba a besarme! Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular. Mis ojos volaban de los suyos a sus labios, para volver nuevamente a sus orbes esmeraldas. A solo milímetros de distancia, se detuvo y me miró titubeante. ¡No! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! ¡Bésame! Quería decirle solo esta última palabra, pero mi boca no ayudaba. Lo único que ansiaban estos era un roce con los de Edward. Pero este empezó a alejarse con mucha lentitud y cuando estaba inclinando su rostro hacia un costado para no besarme, mi mano voló a su mejilla y llevó su rostro nuevamente a su sitio anterior. Sin pensar, fui yo la que se acercó a él, y sin más preámbulos, acorté la distancia con necesidad y anhelo.

Nos besamos profundamente, dejando atrás nuestros días separados… iniciando una nueva etapa que, si Dios así lo disponía, duraría toda nuestras vidas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero tuvimos que parar porque mis pulmones exigían oxígeno… ¡maldito oxígeno!

Dejó su frente sobre la mía y abrió sus ojos, los que al igual que los míos, permanecieron cerrados mientras nos besábamos.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti.

En ese momento, escuché cómo alguien se sorbía la nariz y fijé mi vista hacia el origen de dicho sonido. Mis padres nos veían a la distancia. Reneé enjugando sus lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios… y mi padre con una sonrisa también, tomando a mi madre por los hombros. De pronto, Charlie desvió su vista hacia mis espaldas. Oh, oh. Eso significaba que teníamos más audiencia detrás de nosotros. Edward también se percató de ello, y juntos nos dimos la vuelta. Todos estaban allí. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme… y Jacob. La primera, junto a su madre, tenían los ojos aguados, mientras que los chicos miraban con complicidad a Edward. Con esa imagen, e invadida por una tranquilidad y felicidad abrumadoras, empecé a imaginar lo que me esperaba en mi… nueva vida… con Edward.

…

**TANYA POV**

Estaba hecha una furia. La incompetente de Sophia había permitido que le destituyeran de cargo. En su lugar, un enfermerucho se encargaba de Bella. Pero pronto, le dieron de alta. Eso me facilitaba las cosas. Contraté a un… acechador. Él me mantenía informada de cada paso que todos daban… todos.

Mi celular sonó. Era Peter. Hablando del rey de Roma…

-Dime.

-Estoy en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Todos están aquí. Menos el doctor.

-¿Qué acaso alguien se va de viaje?

-Al parecer, eso pensaba el tal Edward, pero no fue así. El padre de la chica era el que se iba. Y, por lo que acabo de ver, la parejita se ha vuelto a unir.

-Ok. Tu trabajo ha terminado. Sal del aeropuerto y lárgate a donde se te pegue la gana. Mañana a primera hora tendrás la cantidad que te ofrecí en tu cuenta corriente.- colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Así que los tórtolos se habían vuelto a unir. ¡Qué romántico!

Por el momento, los dejaría volverse a ilusionar con su falsa felicidad. Pronto, sabrán de mí. Y cuando ese día llegue, se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo.

Ese será mi golpe final.

**Hola, chicas… ufff lo siento un montón… tardé mucho? Demasiado? Quieren asesinarme? Noo, pliz… no me injurien… aunque, ok, lo admito, si yo fuera lectora, tal vez no odiaría a la escritora, pero sí tendría ganas de secuestrarla y no soltarla hasta k me cuente toooda la historia completita… weno, espero k les haya gustado el cap… le dije a una de uds que iba a colgar el cap ayer, pero la hora se me fue y akí estoy, cuarenta minutos después de las 00:00 horas.**

**Ok, sin tener más k decirles solo k espero sus opiniones… me despido… nos vemos en el prox cap… byeeeeeeeeeeeee cuídense muchísimo.**

**ANDREITA: Holaaaa… muchas gracias por tu rr… lo siento, nena… sé k tardé una eternidad, pero lo intento y lo intento, y no logro hacerlo. Siento como si estuviera haciendo mi tesis y ni sikiera voy a la mitad de mi carrera… ¡Dios! Me dan toneladas para leer. Weno, siento mucho el retraso, pero igualmente espero k hayas disfrutado el cap… nos vemos en el prox okz byeeeeeeeeeeee cdtm.**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada, ALnewmoon, Lady Alizee, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, keny-cullen y yasmin-cullen.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, inmensas gracias por sus alertas, favs y comments… aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

**Lyhaane.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Abrí los ojos.

Apenas enfoqué la vista y noté que los primerísimos rayos del sol se asomaban por mi ventana, con las ventanas corridas como las dejaba desde hacía semanas, me levanté de un salto y emprendí lo que ya se había convertido en rutina desde hace 3 semanas. Vi el reloj que reposaba en mi velador. 4:30 am. Como siempre, la misma hora de todos los días. Quería darme prisa; bañarme, cambiarme y desayunar en menos de 5 minutos, y lo haría, pero eso no cambiaría que lo que tanto desespero me causa no está disponible sino hasta las 5 am, bueno, siempre tocaba la puerta a las 4:59:59 am. Así de exacto.

Haciendo de lado la cuestión del tiempo, que cada vez me sacaba más de quicio, entré al cuarto de baño y prendí mi iPod. Nunca lograba estar más de 2 minutos en la ducha, así que dejaba que sonara la música que más me gustaba para así distraerme y permanecer bajo el chorro de agua un tiempo máximo de 6 minutos. No soportaba más. Lo había intentado, de verdad, pero no lo lograba.

Sin embargo, esta vez la música que sonó no fue la misma que la de hace 2 semanas y media, pero la reconocí un segundo después. Era imposible olvidar esa melodía, y más aún cuando recordaba en qué momento la había escuchado por primera vez. Oh, sí que lo recordaba bien. Fue durante unas semanas antes de terminar el instituto. Bella me mandó a dejar unos libros en la biblioteca y de paso sacar otros. Ese día, desde que la fui a recoger a su casa para llevarla a la escuela, se había estado comportando raro. Lo dejé pasar. Tendríamos tiempo para conversar sobre ello una vez yo llegara a su casa, como todas las tardes. Cuando aparqué en su casa, me extrañó ver todas las cortinas cerradas, de ambos pisos, incluyendo el de su habitación. Sin esperar más, toqué la puerta, mas nadie me abrió, así que preocupado llamé al celular de Bella y ella me contestó diciendo que estaba en la ducha y que pasara, que la puerta estaba abierta… ambas puertas: la de entrada y la de su habitación. En otras palabras, me estaba diciendo que suba. Más preocupado aún, subí rápidamente, pero me quedé helado justo en la puerta de su cuarto. Bella estaba parada justo en el centro de la pieza… bueno, parada era quedarse corto. El ángulo que formaban sus piernas convertían a su figura de por sí ya tentadora, en una imagen jodidamente erótica _**(N/A: Si gustan, en mi perfil están las prendas que usó Bells.)**_. Como por arte de magia, empezó una melodía y ella me llamó moviendo su dedo índice. Yo entré como un autómata y así empezó lo que consideré el momento más erótico de toda mi vida. Bella me dio un show que me dejó totalmente duro y luego… luego… creo que está de más decirlo.

Tan solo recordar ese día. Sus movimientos, sus insinuaciones, sus caricias, incluso sus palabras… nunca había escuchado hablar sucio a Bella. Eso causó que mi miembro se pusiera aún más duro ese día. Pero esa dureza no se comparaba con la que tenía justamente ahora. Una piedra sería blanda a comparación con mi amigo. Sentía que si lo tocaba, me iba a venir sin más. Mi mente se puso en blanco, luego las imágenes de Bella bailándome invadieron mi cabeza y… me dejé llevar. Desde que estaba con Bella no recurría a la masturbación, pero ahora sí que estaba necesitado. Sabía que era muy poco tiempo para que ella diera ese paso, nuevamente, conmigo… pero, es que ¿acaso no había tenido ni un… ni siquiera UN recuerdo de nuestras noches y días de pasión y desenfreno? Era increíble. Yo aquí muriendo de ganas por estar con ella, pero por su parte… _¡Ya cálmate! Pareces un maldito ninfómano! No es para tanto. Han sido solo unos meses…_ Meses, meses en los que hasta ahora solo había llegado a besarla y abrazarla, y acariciar su baja espalda. Luego, sentía cómo ella se tensaba y yo me detenía. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera había podido tocar su hermoso trasero… y ya lo extrañaba…

Sin darme cuenta, habían pasado 15 minutos. Salí corriendo de la ducha, sin molestarme en rodearme con la toalla y me lancé a mi clóset. Cogí unos jeans y un sweater y salí disparado escaleras abajo. No desayuné. Subí directamente a mi auto y aceleré al máximo. Pase lo que pase, nunca llegaría tarde donde ella… donde mi niña.

Aparqué en su casa. El auto patrulla aún seguía ahí. Miré el reloj de mi auto. 4:57 am. Casi no lo había logrado. Solo por 3 minutos. Respiré hondo y me tranquilicé. Tenía que despejar mi mente. No podía entrar en esa casa, saludar y quedarme un rato con Charlie y Reneé y yo con una erección notoria, debido a los recuerdos candentes con su hija. Me sacarían a patadas. Apenas el reloj marcó 4:59 am, salí disparado de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta. Toqué lentamente, simulando paciencia. Pero no la tenía. Quería verla… esperar a que sus padres se vayan a sus trabajos y que eso me permitiera subir con libertad a la habitación de mi niña y recostarme a su lado. Cuando, una semana atrás, ella me pidió que me acostara a su lado, sin pensarlo y queriendo gritar de la emoción, me deshice de mis vaqueros y me eché. Desde ese día, venía haciendo lo mismo cada mañana, por eso cada vez me desesperaba más en llegar a su casa.

Reneé me sacó de mi ensoñación. Me saludó calurosamente y me hizo pasar. Charlie tomaba café como todos los días; y ella, leche.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Edward?- me preguntó Reneé.

-Muy bien. Cada día, me despierto aún más feliz.- Ella me sonrió con cariño y Charlie solo soltó una imperceptible sonrisa, por la cara de idiota que estaba poniendo, seguro.

-¿Deseas algo? Hay café, leche, chocolate, té…- ofreció Reneé.

Iba a negarme, pero mi estómago reclamó alimento.

-Sí, por favor. Café estaría bien.- mi suegra se puso de pie y después de un minuto, regresó con mi café. Lo tomé y no pude negarme tampoco a los sándwiches de Reneé. Eran deliciosos. Satisfecho, vislumbré a Charlie ponerse de pie y acercándose a Reneé para despedirse, la besa y sale por la puerta. Escucho el coche patrulla alejarse. Sonrío. Solo falta mi suegra. Ella ya tiene puesto su uniforme de dependienta. Trabajaba en una boutique recién abierta y sí que era grande.

-Bueno, Edward, ponte cómodo… como siempre.- me dio una mirada cómplice. _¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de que…?_- ¡Ay, vamos! Es normal. Son novios, ¿no? Solo… protéjanse, ¿sí?- sentía cómo mi rostro perdía color. No sabía qué decir.

-Yo… no… ella y… yo…- Reneé me prestaba poca atención. Tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes, se volvió hacia mí.

-Solo háganlo, ¿ok? No tengo cara de abuela, ¿no crees?- me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Me quedé sentado en el sofá. No me moví. Mi mente procesaba la información que había recibido. Reneé sabía que cuando ella y Charlie se iban a trabajar, yo no me quedaba esperando como niño bueno a que Bella se despertara… no. Ella sabía que yo me acostaba con ella, es decir, no acostarse en _ese_ sentido, aunque lo deseo como el mismo aire, pero que dormía con ella hasta que se despertaba. ¿Acaso había regresado un día por algo que olvidó y me vio durmiendo con Bella? No lo sé. La cuestión es que lo sabe. ¿Se lo habrá contad a Charlie? No, no creo. De haber sido así, me hubiera botado a patadas hace ya días o, en todo caso, hoy. Entonces, por el momento no me encuentro en riesgo de una muerte segura. Sí.

Al fin solo.

Solo… no…

SOLOS

Me paré como un rayo, y usando la misma velocidad, subí las escaleras. Antes de entrar, respiré hondo, para calmarme como siempre y convencerme de que ella seguía ahí, que no me había dejado. Suena tonto, pero yo aún seguía temiendo que un día ella decidiera seguir su propio camino. Despacio, abrí la puerta.

Ella estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas, como siempre, y su edredón desparramado al pie de la cama. Su cabella era un revoltijo castaño que se extendía desordenado por toda la almohada. Sus labios estaban entrecerrados y temblaban un poquito. Una de las razones que más me llevaban al desespero por llegar a su lado todas las mañanas era que si no llegaba a tiempo, no la escucharía hablar en sueños. Me encantaba oírla. Decirme que me ama… confirmándomelo, aunque cuando está despierta solo me suelta un "te quiero", pero sé que si no me ha dicho "te amo" aún es porque recién está acostumbrándose. A pesar de que sus recuerdos van llegando cada vez más rápido y constante, todavía existen huecos que ella quiere rellenar y hasta que eso no ocurra, no será la misma de antes. Como por ejemplo, Tanya. Un día, Bella me preguntó sobre ella y yo solo le dije que era una ex novia que tuve antes de conocerla. Al parecer, había recordado imágenes mías con Tanya y eso le había inquietado, porque los recuerdos vienen, pero no del modo "20 de enero: Tanya y Edward besándose en el aparcamiento". Ella solo ve imágenes, pero estos no se le ubican en un tiempo exacto, por lo que sospecho que ella está insegura sobre si esos momentos con Tanya ocurrieron antes o durante mi relación con ella. Trato de ponerme en su lugar, y lo entiendo. Por ello, prefiero dejarle su espacio y sobre todo darle tiempo.

Mi mente vuelve al mundo real al escuchar un ronroneo de Bella. Eso indica que el espectáculo va a comenzar. Me dirijo al pequeño sofá que está al frente de la cama y me siento cómodamente. Me saco los zapatos y el sweater. Espero. Se ve tan… hermosa. Estoy seguro que así un día llegue y la encuentre llena de arrugas, igual sería la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

-Edward…

Y aquí vamos.

-Te amo…- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Me daban ganas de correr hacia ella y responderle diciéndole que yo también la amaba… más que a nada en el mundo, y que mi vida era de ella. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Tal vez, más adelante, cuando ella me diga esas preciosas palabras frente a frente.- Ed…- una especie de hipo le impidió terminar de pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Se estará ahogando? ¿La despierto?- no…- _¿no?_- no me… dejes- _¿qué?_- yo… te amo… quédate… conmigo…- lágrimas empezar a rodar por sus mejillas y se perdían en su nariz y labios, hacia la almohada. ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Yo nunca la dejaría…

-Edward…- su voz sube de volumen y sus manos, que reposaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, se cierran en puños, apretando tanto que empiezan a temblar.

Alarmado, me acerco a ella. Recojo el edredón del suelo y la cubro con ella. Llego a su posición y pegándome a su rostro, alcanzo algunos mechones rebeldes que se pegaban a su cara y los coloco en su sitio. Acaricio su mejilla y ella se relaja un poco. Me subo a la cama y me acuesto a su lado; beso sus cabellos y la envuelvo con mis brazos. Ella se relaja más, suelta las manos, deshaciendo los puños que antes había formado.

-Shhh… aquí estoy, mi vida. No me iré.- le susurro al oído.

-Edward…- esta vez, su voz no es más que un sonido agudo casi inaudible.

-Sí, amor, estoy contigo.

Finalmente, ella se calma y su respiración se vuelve acompasada. Aprovecho que ya está totalmente dormida para sacarme los pantalones y meterme bajo el edredón. La tomo en brazos nuevamente y la atraigo hacia mí, dejando su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Mi rostro se pierde entre sus cabellos y me preparo para dormir con ella.

-Te amo, Bella.- le susurro al oído. Luego, me dejo llevar por el sueño.

.

.

.

Siento un contacto húmedo en mi mejilla. Imaginándome su origen, abro lentamente mis ojos. Nuevamente, quedo cautivado con lo que tengo enfrente de mí y a poquitos centímetros se distancia.

-Buenos días.- me dice ella con una sonrisa que me roba el aliento.

-Me encanta despertar así. Muy buenos días, amor.- respondo yo rozando nuestros labios, ya sin poder contenerme más. Ella toma una de mis mejillas y une nuestras bocas por completo. Me gustaba que ella iniciara nuestros besos. Eso me daba más seguridad. La beso con ganas… pero con ganas. Ella pasa su mano por mi mandíbula y va más allá. Llega a mis cabellos y entierra sus dedos en ellos. Yo aprieto su cintura y la acerco más y más, lo cual es un poco peligroso si tomamos en cuenta que en cualquier momento, alguien más hará acto de presencia. Sin embargo, al sentir cómo Bella pasaba una de sus piernas por mi cadera, me apego más. ¡Dios bendito! ¡Qué bien se sentía!

Sentía que mis pulmones se secaban, pero me rehusaba a dejar su piel. De modo que, libero sus labios, mientras voy saboreando la suave piel de sus mejillas. Sigo bajando y me quedo disfrutando de su estilizado cuello de cisne. Lo beso, lo lamo, lo chupo… con delicadeza, claro. Pero no puedo contenerme. Su olor único me invade y mi boca pide más. Sigo bajando. Alcanzo el nacimiento de sus pechos y mi cuerpo se tumba encima de ella. Bella primero cede, pero al sentir mis labios seguir bajando, se tensa. Sé que no debo seguir. Pero es casi imposible parar… casi. Empleando toma mi fuerza de voluntad, me separo poco a poco de ella y ruedo sobre mi espalda. Ambos tenemos la respiración agitada. Permanecemos en silencio. Después de unos minutos, ya calmados, empiezo a hablar.

-Hace calor, ¿no crees?- no se me pudo ocurrir mejor idea. Claro, calor; cuando afuera está lloviendo a cántaros. Solo era yo el que estaba caliente y no por la temperatura del ambiente… o eso creía.

-Sí. Mi padre compró un nuevo sistema de calefacción y lo instaló en toda la casa. Debo decir que en verdad es muy efectivo. Podría andar en shorts y top de tirantes y no sentiría frío.

-Ah.- no sé qué más decir.

-Voy a… cambiarme.- dice ella levantándose de la cama. Coge con rapidez lo primero que encuentra en su clóset y se encierra en el cuarto de baño.

¡Maldición! Había estado más cerca hoy. Pensé que por fin se daría lo que he estado soñando las últimas noches, pero me había equivocado. Frustrado, otra vez, me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra mi ropa. Me las coloco sin ganas y me siento a esperar a Bella. Cuando ya estaba empezando a pensar que quizá se había desmayado, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y ella salió algo nerviosa.

-Uhm… voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Vienes?- me quedo mirándola un momento y no le respondo. Cuando ella mueve sus cejas instándome a darle una respuesta, reacciono.

-Claro, vamos.- tomo su mano y así nos dirigimos al primer piso.

Bella prepara su desayuno y yo solo la miro…la observo… nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. Cómo la había extrañado. Ya no más miradas furtivas. Ahora podía admirar su belleza sin temor a que ella se dé cuenta y rehúya de mí. Su estrecha cintura se había vuelto aún más angosta si eso era posible y sus caderas estaban más voluptuosas. Su cabello largo caía como seda por su espalda. Y sus piernas… ¡Dios! Sus piernas me tentaban todo el tiempo. Ella descubre mi intensa mirada, me sonríe y sus mejillas se colorean ligeramente como era común.

-¿No quieres nada?- _¡Oh, sí quiero!_ Carraspeo y me dispongo a contestar.

-No. Reneé me preparó algo cuando recién llegué.- Ella empieza a comer y mientras lo hace conversamos de cosas realmente triviales. Cuando termina, lava los utensilios y una vez hecho, se vuelve hacia mí y se acerca.

Cojo sus manos y la atraigo. Me abrazo a su cintura y entierro mi cara en su estómago, ya que sigo sentado. Abro mis piernas y la acorralo, pero ella logra moverse y cambia de posición. Se pone de costado y se sienta en mi regazo para luego rodear mi cuello con sus brazos cuales tenazas. Descansa su mejilla en mis cabellos y suspira profundamente.

-¿Hoy vendrá Alice?- No respondo en seguida. No había hablado con Alice, ya que había salido demasiado rápido de mi casa.

-No lo sé. Supongo que…- un claxon me interrumpe, pero me da la respuesta- sí.

Bella ríe y se pone de pie para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando llega a la sala, Alice ya está aporreando la puerta con ganas. Bella niega divertida con la cabeza y por fin le abre a mi efusiva hermana, quien apenas tuvo pase, se lanza a los brazos de mi novia.

-¡Bells! ¿Lista para la tarde de chicas?- _¿Tarde de chicas? ¿Qué demonios?_

-Uhm, creo que no. No me lo habías dicho, Alice. ¿O sí?- Bella frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio.

-Creo que no lo mencioné. Pero no te preocupes. Igual, ya está todo planeado. Bueno, no será exactamente una "tarde de chicas". Eso implica salir de compras, y comer fuera, y salir de compras, y pasear por un parque, y salir de compras, y comer un rico y enorme helado, y… ¿mencioné salir de compras?- Bella ríe divertida mientras despeina a mi _querida_ hermana.

-Sí. Lo mencionaste más veces de lo necesario. Pero entonces, ¿de qué trata tu tarde de chicas?

-Bueno, pasaremos el día con Rose aquí en tu casa haciendo actividades de chicas. Haremos la pedicura, la manicura, te peinaremos, nos daremos un baño exquisito con sales relajantes, veremos películas… en fin, será genial.

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

-Sí, ¿y qué hay de NOSOTROS, los chicos?- le pregunto a mi hermana levantando una ceja.

-¡Ay! Sean creativos. Salgan por ahí… no sé. Busquen algo que hacer. Nosotras los llamaremos cuando hayamos acabado.

-Alice no creo que…- pero no me dejó terminar.

-Alice nada. Tú tienes a Bella todos los días, todo el día. ¿Y nosotras qué? Somos sus amigas. También queremos pasar tiempo con ella, no solo media hora al día. No es suficiente. Así que, ya está dicho. Hoy, Bella será nuestra.

-Pero…

-Rose está en camino y supongo que Jazz y Em también, ya que vienen por ti. Digamos que a ellos tampoco les gustó tanto la idea, pero no les queda de otra.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí sí me queda. Puedo quedarme si así lo quiero.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. No me provoques, Edward.

-¿Y si lo hago, qué?- sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos ido acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar frente a frente y mirándonos furiosos. Hace tiempo que no discutíamos.

-Hey, creo que están exagerando las cosas.- Bella se interpuso entre nosotros y me empujó hacia atrás.

-¿Exagerando? Vengo hoy con todas las ganas de estar contigo y Alice me viene con su tarde de chicas.- ella me toma de las mejillas y me mira fijamente.

-Edward, entiéndela. Ella tiene razón. No paso mucho tiempo con mis amigas. Solo será hoy… ¿verdad, Alice?- pregunta sin volverse a ella.

-Sí. Anda, Edward, no seas malo; llevo esperando este día hace mucho.- veo a mi hermana y me doy cuenta que la voz de inocente que estaba usando no tenía nada que ver con su expresión burlona. Estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Ya lo ves. Además, serán unas horas. Y cuanto más pronto empecemos, más pronto acabaremos. Tal vez, nos quede tiempo para estar juntos luego. No te enojes, ¿sí?- me planta un beso en los labios y luego se separa, pero me sigue mirando. Un movimiento detrás de ella me distrae. Desvío mi mirada y veo a mi hermana burlándose de mí. Se regodeaba de su triunfo. Y me hacía caras raras. Yo solo ruedo los ojos y vuelvo mi mirada a la hermosa mujer que está a unos centímetros de mí. Suspiro resignado. No puedo negarle nada.

-Está bien. Pero no tarden mucho, ¿sí?

-Te prometo que lo haré lo más rápido posible. Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo a ti.- entierro mi cara en su cuello y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos. Se oye otro claxon afuera. Le dejo un pequeño beso a la altura de su clavícula y me separo con pesar de su cuerpo.

Alice se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla una muy animada Rosalie entra y Jazz y Emmett la siguen no muy contentos.

-¡Alice! ¡Bella! ¿Listas?

-¡Síííííííííííí!- grita Alice.

-Sí… supongo.

-Ok, entonces… chicos, fuera.

-Rosie, cariño, ¿es necesario que nos vayamos? ¿No pueden hacerse la manicura mientras nosotros vemos la tv o algo?- Alice chasquea la lengua y se dispone a contestarle.

-Lo siento, Em, pero hay cosas que un chico no puede saber… cosas… de chicas.- Emmett hace una mueca que parece que va a hacer un berrinche como un niño pequeño, pero se contiene.

-Dicho esto, fuera… pero ya, chicos.- Alice me separa completamente de Bella y me arrastra hasta la salida. Rosalie lleva a Emmett y Jazz nos sigue desganado.

-Los llamaremos, ¿ok?- apenas Alice dijo esto, cerraron la puerta.

Jazz, Emmett y yo nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- contesta Em. Miramos a Jazz.

-A mí ni me miren. Había planeado un lindo día con mi novia y me vienen con esto.

-Pues fue precisamente tu novia quien organizó esto, querido Jazz.- le digo con ironía.

-Genial.- bufa Emmett.

Reina un silencio que me saca de quicio.

-¿Les apetece una partida de billar? Podemos ir a mi casa.- ofrece Em. Jazz y yo nos miramos para luego desviar nuestra vista hacia Emmett.

-Está bien.- respondemos al unísono.

Nos subimos al auto de Emmett y nos encaminamos a su casa. Esta tarde será _divertida… _pero que _muy divertida… _claro.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Definitivamente, las últimas semanas han sido las mejores de toda mi vida… que recuerde. Mi relación con Edward cada vez iba mejor y mantenerlo así se había convertido en un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero estaba encantada de hacerlo; y más si se tiene a una pareja como él. Simplemente, Edward es fantástico. No entendía cómo en algún momento pude haber creído que él me había hecho daño. Era imposible. Cómo no serlo, si pasaba todo el día mimándome, diciéndome palabras maravillosas al oído, cantándome, acariciando mi piel con sus estilizados dedos, robándome besos siempre que podía y yo aprovechando esos momentos, en fin… todo él me demostraba el amor que sentía por mí… amor que yo correspondía, pero que aún no me había atrevido a admitir en voz alta. Era una cobarde y también me avergonzaba. No sabía si también me avergonzaba antes, pero con cada día que pasaba, me convencía de que el momento en que le diría esas maravillosas palabras se acercaba más y más.

Mientras tanto, él solo me esperaba, esperaba a que yo estuviera "preparada" para decirlo. Sí que era paciente… _¿Existirá alguien más perfecto que él? No, imposible._ En su lugar, yo ya estaría hecha un lío, con mis inseguridades y pesimismo. Pero él no. Siempre venía todas las mañanas y se recostaba conmigo, lo cual se me venía siendo más difícil, teniendo en cuenta el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Cada día me acaloraba más, y qué decir de mis sueños tan vividos… todos los días. Ya no estaba segura de si serían momentos de pasión entre Edward y yo, en el pasado, o fantasías creadas por mi imaginación. Sea como sea, mis ganas de _estar con él _crecían más y yo trataba de expresárselo con mis acciones, ya que las palabras no me salían; pero él no… parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo. Siempre que pensaba que por fin lo había logrado y que lo haríamos, él se detenía. Yo pensaba que él también quería estar conmigo en ese sentido, pero al parecer me había equivocado. ¿Su deseo por mí había desaparecido de repente? No lo creo… ¿o sí? Lo averiguaría.

Con todas estas cosas, aquí estaba yo, desayunando en la mañana más acalorada que había tenido y recordando aún cómo solo hace unos minutos yo estaba gritando de alegría en mi mente porque por fin haríamos el amor, pero no pasó. Él se detuvo como siempre. Desencajada por un instante y frustrada en el siguiente, bajamos a la cocina, donde ahora me encontraba con él viéndome comer. Una vez terminé, me acerqué a él cual imán y me senté en su regazo y abrazándome a él, haciendo que empiece a sentir esa tranquilidad que me invadía siempre que estaba con él. Le pregunté por Alice, pero justo entonces escuchamos un claxon y él me dijo que ahí tenía mi respuesta.

Cuando Alice hizo acto de presencia, no se me pasó por la cabeza que iríamos a pasar una tarde de chicas. Quería pasarla con Edward, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Desde la mañana de ayer, me había estado preparando para conversar con él, para preguntarle qué iba mal en cuanto a _eso_. Pero, bueno, por algo sucedían las cosas. Además, también tenía que pasar tiempo con Alice y con Rose. ¡Vamos! Sería solo una tarde; no días, semanas o años. ¡Una tarde!

Convencí a Edward y esperamos a que llegaran los demás. Tanto Emmett como Jasper no se notaban tan animados que digamos. Después de un rato, vi cómo se iban; fueron despedidos "amablemente" por Alice. Luego, esta se volvió hacia Rose y a mí y su cara se fue iluminando y su sonrisa ensanchándose cada vez más, tanto que no sabía si debía causarme risa o miedo.

-¡Por fin se fueron!- Ella y Rose comenzaron a dar saltitos graciosos. ¿Tenía que unirme a ellas? ¿Yo hacía eso antes? Ambas al verme dejaron de saltar- Supongo que no recuerdas aún los momentos en que Rose y yo saltábamos y tú rodabas los ojos, mientras yo tiraba de ti para que saltaras con nosotras de la emoción, pero cuando lo intentabas…- tanto ella como Rose contenían la risa- digamos que era mejor que te quedaras viéndonos.- en mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa, respondiendo la de ellas.

-No, no lo recuerdo aún, pero ya me imagino a mí saltando, o tratando de hacerlo.

-Sí, te veías muy graciosa.- respiró hondo y prosiguió- Pero bueno, ¿qué tenemos para hoy, Alice?- preguntó Rose.

-Uhm, pues una sesión de spa en casa, películas románticas…- se volvió hacia mí con cara de súplica- lo siento, Bells, pero el día de nuestra pijamada sé que vimos Resident Evil y yo te había dicho que también me gustaba, y así lo creía, pero… no fue exactamente así. Te juro que no pude dormir en semanas, pero no te lo dije… así que hoy traje pelis románticas- terminó con una expresión de culpa por haberme ocultado eso. Sí que recordaba esa pijamada, cuando me hizo posar en ropas que yo no solía usar y cuando le conté lo de mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Fue fácil recordar ese momento, tan solo bastaron las fotos en donde yo me encontraba en poses "sexys" según Alice, y gracias a su ayudita pude lograr que todo ese acontecimiento regresara a mí, con puntos y comas.

-Está bien, Alice. No hay problema.- la tranquilicé.

-¡Uf! Gracias a Dios. Me quitas un peso de encima. Ok, volviendo a nuestras actividades, sellaremos con broche de oro con "la conversación"- Rosalie lanzó un chillido de emoción, mientras yo me ponía nerviosa. ¿Les tendría que contar todo? ¿TODO?

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien?- Rose me había estado hablando, pero no le había prestado atención.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy bien.- respondí más rápido de lo que me propuse.

-¿Segura? Creo que tú necesitas esa conversación con urgencia- comentó Alice con un tono de voz de analista.

-¿Qué? No, no. Cómo crees.- las dos me quedaron mirando y sabía que si eso continuaba, descubrirían lo que me pasaba… Edward.- ¿Y a qué hora empezamos?- les pregunté lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-Pues, son exactamente las 10:05 am, así que comenzaremos a las 10:15 am mientras preparamos todo.- las tres nos seguimos mirando en silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió- Vamos, chicas. En marcha. Tenemos mucho que hacer y ya quiero empezar. ¡Qué emoción!- diciendo esto, salió corriendo rumbo a su auto y al de un minuto, regresó con una caja mediana en manos. Siguió su camino de frente a la escalera. Rose la siguió al siguiente segundo y yo lo hice poco después. Subí lentamente. ¿Una tarde? Para mí, serían años.

…

Mi "tortura" comenzó con un intento de baño relajante. La imaginación de Alice podía volar muy alto. Cuando le dije que si planeaba que todas tengamos un baño con esencias y sales, sería imposible porque yo no tengo bañera sino ducha. Ella lo pensó un rato y luego se puso de pie directo a mi cuarto de baño. Se la pasó fregando y fregando la ducha y luego la llenó con toda el agua que cabía, ya que mi ducha estaba separada del retrete por un pequeño muro de 20 cm, por lo que llenó de agua esos 20 cm, o casi, ya que si lo llenaba al tope, el agua se rebalsaría cuando entremos. Así, Alice consiguió lo que quería de una manera poco común, pero al menos no mandó a que le trajeran una bañera y la colocaran en mi baño.

Lo que le siguió, y en eso estamos AÚN, fue la manicura y la pedicura. No sabía cómo ambas podían aguantar tantas horas masajeándose, limándose y pintándose las uñas de las manos y los pies. Yo estaba por decirles que lo sentía pero ya no soportaba, que quería llamar a Edward. No sé qué expresión tenía en el rostro, pero Alice se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Bells, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Se nota a leguas que no te estás divirtiendo. Sé que hacer esto nunca fue tu actividad favorita, pero siempre lo disfrutabas. ¿Algo va mal?

-No, es que…- no sabía cómo seguir. Lo único que quería todo el tiempo era estar con Edward. Sentía que si me separaba de él, no lo volvería a ver, o se iría sin mí a algún sitio lejano.

-¿Es por Edward, verdad?- intervino Rose.

-Lo siento, pero… sí. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes, es solo que…

-Tranquila, lo entendemos. Hasta hace un tiempo, no la estaban pasando tan bien que digamos. Es lógico que ahora quieran pasar juntos todo el tiempo. Pero es que Rose y yo te extrañábamos también y planeé esto.

-Y aprecio mucho que me incluyan en sus planes, en verdad. Lo que pasa es que, cuando no estoy con él, siento como si algo hará que siempre estemos alejados, no lo sé, una fuerza que va en contra de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, esa fuerza que hizo que nos separáramos 2 veces… tengo miedo.- confesé en voz baja. Ambas se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron. Yo les respondí el gesto y nos quedamos así un tiempo. Después, se separaron poco a poco, pero Rose se quedó aferrada a mi mano.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Alice. Yo solo asentí- ¿Cómo les está yendo hasta ahora?

-Pues… supongo que es como antes. Él es muy cariñoso conmigo y me dice siempre que me ama, aunque yo no le respondo… es que me da un poco de vergüenza. Espero que me entiendan…

-Claro que sí. También te costó decirlo antes.- dijo Alice, cortándome- Entonces, ¿todo está perfectamente bien?- dudé en responder afirmativamente, pero lo hice.

-Uhm… sí.

-Ah, ah. Algo va mal. Ese sí no sonó como un "SÍ".- no sabía qué decirle. Si seguía con esto, tenía que decirles cuál era mi verdadero problema. ¿Creerían que soy una aguantada pervertida?

-No intentes ocultarle nada a Alice. Al final, te sacará todito. Te lo digo por experiencia.- me aconsejó Rose.

-Y tú también lo sabes, Bells. Pasábamos horas hablando de tu relación con mi hermanito. Me contabas todo… y cuando digo todo, es TODO. Con detalles.

-¿Y no me daba vergüenza?- pensé en voz alta.

-Obvio que sí, pero puedo ser muy persuasiva e insistente, así que suelta de una vez. No me iré hasta que me cuentes.- tal vez no sería mala idea que le contara. Quizá hasta me ayude en solucionar mi inconveniente.

-Ok. Digamos que mi relación con Edward está… inactiva.- ambas me miraron algo confundidas.

-¿Inactiva?- preguntó Rose.

-¿Hablas de inactiva, inactiva…?- decía Alice, pero terminé por ella.

-Sexualmente.- dije por fin.

-Oh.

-Ah.- como ya había empezado, decidí continuar.

-Y no entiendo por qué. Yo nunca le he dicho que no quiero o que no me siento lista, o cosas así.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que tú sí quieres, ¿pero él no?- preguntó Alice sorprendida. _¿Sorprendida?_

-Sí… supongo.

-¿Supones?- me presionó.

-Es que… digamos que en un momento nos besamos y eso se va intensificando más y más, llegamos a las caricias, cada vez más allá… pero cuando pienso que vamos a hacerlo, él solo se detiene y… ya. Luego, cambia de tema hacemos cualquier otra cosa. Hoy, de hecho, pensé que por fin lo haríamos, pero me dejó… ya saben.

-¿Edward, mi hermano, te dejó con ganas?- preguntó Alice con voz más alta.

-No lo digas tan fuerte. Mis padres pueden llegar y escucharte.

-Lo siento. Es que no puedo creerlo. ¿Mi hermano? Pero si se nota a millas que quiere _eso_ contigo. ¿Estás segura? ¿Y han hablado de esto? Tal vez, él piense que tú no te sientas preparada y por eso se detiene.

-Pero yo nunca le he dicho eso. Nunca lo detengo.

-Bella, mi hermano siempre suele deducir cosas que según él son correctas, pero no lo son. Mira lo que hizo hace un tiempo. Pensó que ya no lo querías en tu vida. ¿Y fue cierto? No. Yo creo que es eso. El muy tarado piensa que tú aún no quieres dar ese paso, que por cierto ya dieron hace mucho tiempo, y por eso se detiene.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues, sí.

-Estoy con Alice. A veces, Edward puede ser todo, menos sensitivo. Siempre cree lo que no es correcto. Es lamentable eso.- intervino Rose.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?- me pregunta Alice.

-¿Plan?

-Ajam.

-Uhm, no tengo ninguno.

-¡Ay, Bella!- Alice pone una expresión de decepción falsa- ¿Qué dices, Rose? Esta chica necesita ayuda, pero ya.

-Tienes razón. Hay que darle a entender a Edward que Bella está más que dispuesta y que ha sido más que tonto.

-Exacto. Y ya se me está ocurriendo algo.

-A mí también.- ambas se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa que daba miedo. Luego, se volvieron a mí.

-¿Serás capaz de hacer todo lo que te digamos?- me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero era lo que quería ¿no?

-Sí.

-Ok. Manos a la obra. No tendrás que esperar más mi querida amiga. Hoy mismo tendrás lo que tanto deseas… y luego nos contarás qué tal te fue.- Rose y Alice rieron bajito.

Vi cómo las chicas se movilizaban. Rose se encargó de vaciar mi clóset, según ella buscando las prendas adecuadas y Alice se la pasó llamando a no sé quiénes. Al de un rato, me explicaron lo que harían. Rose había escogido un conjunto de shorts cortos y un polo de tiras negros; me los tendría que poner. Les dije que me moriría de frío, pero Rose me dijo que para eso estaba el sistema de calefacción; subirían la temperatura para no caer enferma de un resfrío. Alice se había encargado de mis queridos padres. Llamó a un restaurante de Port Angeles y reservó una mesa para dos, para esta noche. Luego, le compró un vestido y zapatos a juego a Reneé vía internet y se los envió a su trabajo. El remitente: yo. Junto con esas cosas, le mandó una nota donde le hacía saber que hoy tendría una cita con mi padre en el restaurante indicado, como regalo de mí para ellos, por su amor incondicional y más cosas que Alice había incluido en la nota. Lo mismo le mandó a mi padre. De esa manera, me dijo Alice, ya se había deshecho de mis papás, los únicos que podrían impedir mi oportunidad hoy. Mientras me decían todo esto, mi cara pasaba de la sorpresa al agradecimiento. Estas chicas juntas eran imparables, y todo lo estaban haciendo por mí. Claro, siempre me recordaban que les contaría todo mañana mismo. Y que no olvide que Edward tenía que regresar a casa a las 10:00 pm, ya que mis padres volverían a eso de las 11:00 pm.

Luego de explicarme las cosas, me trataron peor que barbie. Hacían conmigo lo que querían. Me cambiaron, cepillaron mi cabello, me maquillaron naturalmente y hasta me aplicaron crema en brazos, piernas, estómago, hasta en mis senos. Fue embarazoso, pero ella me decían que eran mujeres y que era normal, y que además no eran lesbianas y estaban más que satisfechas con sus hombres.

A eso de las 3 pm, ya todo estaba listo. Alice se encargó de llamar a los chicos y cuando estos llegaron, no hicieron que Jasper y Emmett pasaran, me desearon suerte, salieron por la puerta rápidamente, antes que los susodichos se entrometan y me vean en shorts y polo de tirantes y escuché 2 motores de autos alejarse. Como lo habíamos planeado, me recosté en uno de mis sofás de la sala, levanté las piernas descubiertas y las crucé recostándolas en el reposa brazos del sofá y fingí estar leyendo un libro.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse lentamente. Se suponía que ese era Edward… pero no dijo nada. Ni un "hola"… nada. Por ello, bajé el libro y eché una mirada. Ahí estaba él por fin, pero no me miraba a mí… bueno, no miraba mi rostro, sino mis piernas. Sonreí para mis adentros y las moví un poco. Me senté logrando su atención y él pasó sus ojos a los míos. Pero nada. Ni una palabra. Así que, empecé yo.

-Hola, Edward.

-H-hola, cariño.- dijo carraspeando un poco.

-Ven. Siéntate conmigo.- lentamente se dirigió hacia mí. Se sentó a mi costado, aunque a una distancia considerable. Yo lo quería más cerca. Pasé mis piernas por su regazo y las crucé, como las tenía antes. Subí un poco el libro e hice como si estuviera leyendo- ¿Y qué hicieron tú y los chicos hasta hace un rato?- pregunté fingiendo no tener mucho interés en ello.

-B-bueno… fuimos a la casa de Emmett a… jugar al billar.- estaba nervioso. Sus muslos estaban algo tensionados y su voz… su voz temblaba. Iba bien.

-Ah. ¿Nada más?

-Vimos… TV.

-¿Y se divirtieron?

-… Algo.- se quedó en silencio. ¿Y ustedes qué hicieron?- al momento en que terminó su pregunta, sentí el tacto de uno de sus dedos recorrer una de mis pantorrillas. Esa sola caricia, produjo que me calentara… ¡Dios! Creo que después de todo, sí soy una pervertida aguantada. Traté de controlar mi voz.

-Bueno, lo mismo de siempre.- Edward colocó su palma completa sobre mi pierna y fue subiendo. Mi pulso se aceleró.- Tomamos un baño relajante…- su mano subía y bajaba lentamente- Nos hicimos la manicura y la pedicura, que duró una eternidad y... conversamos un momento.- si seguía hablando, mi voz saldría distorsionada.

-¿Y las películas?- tenía que hacer algo, sino se daría cuenta de que su toque me estaba afectando enormemente, y se suponía que tenía que ser al revés. Entonces, bajé el libro y vi que él tenía la vista en mi rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y le dediqué una sonrisa. Luego, me corrí hasta su sitio y me senté en su regazo. Escuché claramente cómo sus latidos se alteraban. _Bien._

-Pues, no aguanté estar más tiempo sin ti, y les dije que lo dejáramos para otro día.- recosté mi rostro en su cuello y le di besitos alternados. Su pulso, sobre el cual tenía mis labios, se aceleró.

-¿Ah… s-sí?- su voz casi se había quebrado.

-Ajam.- mis labios se paseaban saboreando su piel. Él colocó una de sus manos sobre mi cintura. Estaba yendo bien.

-Bella…- susurró.

-¿Sí?

-No hagas eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso… con tus labios.- los alejé de su cuello pero no levanté la cabeza.

-¿no te gusta?

-Sí… sí me gusta… demasiado. Pero creo que si sigues…- no dijo más.

-Si sigo, ¿qué?

-Si… si sigues… querré hacer algo que tú no.

-¿Y qué cosa es esa?- volví mis labios a su cuello, repartiendo no solo besos, sino mordiscos y lametones por todo el contorno de este. Alcé mis manos, soltando el libro que cayó no sé dónde, y las enterré en su cabello.

Él no respondió, así que yo seguí con mi faena. Moví mis piernas, colocándolas a ambos lados de sus muslos; con una mano, cogí la suya y la puse sobre mi muslo izquierdo, y me senté completamente en su regazo. Hasta este momento, su pulso ya parecía ir a la velocidad de los aleteos de un colibrí.

-Bella… por… favor.- él apretó su mano en mi muslo y eso me hizo excitar más. Ya me sentía mojada y debajo de mí, sentía un bulto cada vez más grande.

-¿Qué?

-No sigas… por favor.

-No quiero.

-No te quiero… obligar a hacer… algo que no… quieres.- Edward no podía controlar su voz. Esta salía quebrada y con una agitación palpable.

-No me obligarás a hacer nada que no quiera.

-Bella…- pero si no será tan terco. Decidí cambiar el rumbo de mis actos. Me haría la chica rechazada. Preparé mi expresión y me alejé de su delicioso cuello.

-Edward… ¿es que no quieres?- mi voz salía en un hilo, para hacerlo más creíble.

-¿Eh?- me miraba confundido.

-Yo quiero estar contigo… y tú me rechazas… ¿por qué? Ya no me deseas, ¿verdad?- hice ademán de levantarme, pero él me detuvo.

-Bella, no. Yo…

-Está bien, no hay problema. Si no querías, me hubieras dicho.- Forcejeé contra sus brazos, pero él no me soltó.

-No, no. Yo pensé que tú no…

-¿Pensaste qué? ¿que no quería?

-Es que tú…- lo corté.

-Yo nada, Edward.- coloqué de nuevo mis manos en sus cabellos y suavicé mi voz. Ya estaba bueno.- ¿Por qué se te ha pegado esa manía de especular y colocar palabras y pensamientos que yo no quiero decir ni pensar?

-¿Entonces…?

-He estado deseando tenerte así… he deseado… hacer el amor contigo… pero tú siempre te detenías y pensé que…- bajé mi mirada con un poco de vergüenza fingida. Él me tomó de la mejilla y me subió el rostro- Yo… te necesito, Edward.- mis manos masajeaban sus cabellos y enterraba mis manos más en ellos. Mi rostro se pegó más al suyo y mi voz se convirtió en un susurro- Quiero sentirte… te quiero… en mí.- Eso fue todo. Se lanzó a mis labios y por fin podía celebrar mentalmente mi triunfo. Cuando nos hizo falta el aire, alejamos nuestros labios, mas no nuestros rostros.

-¿Soy yo o está muy caliente aquí?

-Está muy caliente aquí… pero eso se puede arreglar.- sin despegar nuestros rostros, desabotoné su camisa y se la saqué. Tenía frente a mí a su glorioso pecho… desnudo. Se me hacía agua la boca. Pero me sentía muy tapada ahora. Así que…- Y ahora que lo dices, sí que hace calor.- cogí mi polo de los extremos y me lo saqué por la cabeza. Ahh, ahora sí. Edward colocó sus manos en mi cintura e hizo figuras en mi piel. Rodeé su cuello nuevamente y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Este beso fue más intenso y salvaje. Las manos de Edward subían y bajaban hasta llegar a mis muslos, los que apretaba y masajeaba. Yo estaba jadeando y me sentía aún más húmeda. Sus manos llegaron a mis pechos y se quedaron mucho tiempo allí, pero no me quitaba el sujetador. ¡Ay, hombres! Lo hice yo. No podía esperar más… no quería. Lo necesitaba ya. Él se dio cuenta de mi desespero y llevó sus manos a su cinturón y lo soltó. Siguió con su bragueta, el cual abrió y se quitó los jeans.

Ahora solo nos separaba mis shorts y sus bóxers. Cuando me disponía a deshacerme de mi última prenda, ya que no llevaba bragas, perdí el control de mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios en mis pechos. ¡Dios! Era aún mejor que en mis sueños. Besaba, mordía, lamía mis senos y los masajeaba con sus suaves manos. Al de un rato, empecé a sentir nuevamente mis brazos y piernas, así que dirigí mis manos hacia abajo. Juro que no quería llegar _ahí_. Yo quería quitarme los shorts, pero mis traviesas manos no fueron a parar a mi prenda, sino a la suya… _ahí_. Al sentir mi tacto, Edward jadeó fuerte, así que cambié mis planes. Agarré totalmente su dura y prominente erección y la masajeé como en mis sueños… de arriba abajo. Él comenzó a gemir y yo me aproveché de ello. Mordía sus labios, ronroneaba sobre ellos, mientras seguía masajeando su miembro. Sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más constantes y yo quería más. Froté mi entrepierna sobre su miembro, lo cual hizo que Edward gimiera más alto, al igual que yo.

De repente, él quitó mis manos y se deshizo de sus bóxers a una velocidad increíble. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con mis shorts. NO había nada entre nosotros, solo nuestra piel. Sus manos volaron a mis caderas, pero no se quedaron allí. Una se dirigió a mi baja espalda y la otra bajó pero por la parte delantera. Cuando sentí sus dedos _ahí_, creí que iba a desfallecer. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y él aprovechó eso para apoderarse también de mi cuello, el cual lamió sin pudor alguno. Sus dedos se adentraron en mi feminidad y yo sentía que iba al cielo. Gemía y gemía. No paraba de hacerlo, y al parecer a él le encantaba eso.

-Me encanta cómo hueles… eres tan… ¡Dios!- mis manos ya se habían apoderado de su miembro y lo masajeaba con más intensidad. Sus dedos se adentraban más en mí y yo aceleraba el movimiento de mis manos. Nuestros gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, hasta que… silencio. Solo se oían nuestros jadeos y el repiqueteo de nuestros corazones, luchando por calmarse. Mas, no era suficiente.

Mis labios se unieron a los suyos… por milésima vez.

-Te amo, Bella… te amo.- susurró sobre mis labios. Era el tiempo.

-Y yo a ti.- en ese momento, abrí mis ojos, hasta ahora cerrados. Él me miraba.- Yo también te amo, Edward… más que a nada en el mundo.- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron hermosamente- Pero también te deseo… no sabes cuánto.

-Yo creo que sí.- él tomó su miembro y lo frotó en mi entrada. Me estaba buscando… y me iba a encontrar. Como había vuelto a cerrar los ojos por la sensación de esa parte que tanto quería dentro de mí, cuando abrí los ojos, me sentía otra. Una parte de mí salió a la superficie y se apoderó de todo mi ser. Quité su mano de su miembro y lo tomé yo. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. Mi lengua cobró vida y lamió sus labios. Él comenzaba a jadear de nuevo y yo ya no podía aguantar más. Guié su miembro a mi entrada y lo hundí en mí. Nuestro contacto visual nunca se rompió y así un sonido gutural salió de nuestros labios, los que se unieron sin poder evitarlo. Edward apretó sus manos en mis caderas y me impuso una velocidad, pero yo no quería eso. Iríamos a mi ritmo. Quité sus manos y las coloqué en mis pechos. Al instante, él los masajeó y pellizcó mis pezones, excitándome aún más, si era posible. Mi mano derecha bajó por su pecho, hasta colocarse ahí donde nuestros cuerpos se unían.

_Más._

Mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y profundos. Mis manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, para adquirir fuerza al impulsarme. Cada vez sentía su miembro más dentro de mí y eso hacía que gritara su nombre cada vez más fuerte y él, el mío.

-¡Bella… Dios santo! Sigue…- le hice caso, pero aminoré mi velocidad, lo cual no le agradó mucho- no… no… hazlo rápido…

-¿Te… gusta rápido, eh?

-Lo sabes… y no me… provoques.

-¿Y si lo hago… qué?- él abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con los míos, que no se habían cerrado en ningún momento. Ahora, el color de sus orbes se habían oscurecido completamente, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa… que me hizo humedecer más. Ya casi sentía que mis líquidos caían por mis muslos y se perdían en la entrepierna de Edward.

De pronto, me vi recostada en la alfombra y Edward sobre mí.

-Ahora… sabrás lo que… sucede cuando… me provocas.- sentía la adrenalina fluir en mi sangre sin control. Y si no me equivocaba, sabía lo que me esperaba… y estaba más que ansiosa por recibirlo. Mordí mis labios y hasta pude sentir cómo mis ojos se oscurecían. Él también me miraba… como a una presa que quería cazar… bueno, en este caso, follar.

Entonces, lo sentí. Sus arremetidas eran fuertes y profundas. Me estaba llevando nuevamente al cielo. Yo no paraba de gritar su nombre y él gemía en mi oído. Colocó sus manos en mis nalgas y las levantó, haciendo aún más profundas sus estocadas. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar por la intensidad de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Mis ojos se cerraban, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería terminar mirando sus ojos. Pero no resistiría mucho tiempo. Así que bajé una de mis manos hacia su masculinidad y desviándome más abajo, cogí sus testículos, que gritaban por ser atendidos. Los masajeé y los apreté a mi antojo. Eso hizo gemir aún más fuerte a Edward, que aceleró sus movimientos y los intensificó. Casi sentía su miembro en la garganta. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

-¡Dios! Edward… más fuerte… ya casi…- gritaba como demente, pero él me obedeció. Juro que empecé a ver todas las constelaciones existentes en el cielo. Él apretaba aún más mis nalgas, como signo de que también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Cinco estocadas después, ambos gritábamos a todo pulmón. Dios quiera que los vecinos no hayan escuchado nuestros gritos. Aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora. Después pensaría en ello.

Sentía que mi alma estaba a punto de separarse de mi cuerpo. Me sentía exhausta, pero más que satisfecha… por ahora. Esto aún no terminaba… y teníamos horas para disfrutar el uno del otro.

Edward acarició mis mejillas y me miraba intensamente… con amor, ese sentimiento que yo también sentía.

-Te amo tanto, Bella. Y esto… fue simplemente… increíble. No tienes ni idea de cuánto llevo deseándolo.

-Créeme… te sorprenderías si supieras desde hace cuánto llevo esperando yo. Pero no es suficiente para mí.- una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-¿Ah, no?

-Nop. Tenemos horas y horas, así que… quiero aún más.

-Y yo también. Pero, ¿y tus padres?

-No te preocupes. Ellos no llegaran sino hasta las 10 ó 11 pm. Se dieron una escapadita… ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿Entonces, te tengo solo para mí toda la tarde?

-Y parte de la noche.- sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello, y dejaron besos cortitos en él.

-Uhmmm… me encanta esa idea. Ah, y una cosa- levantó la cara- nunca me cansaré de ti… nunca.

-Demuéstramelo.

-A sus órdenes. Pero de ahí no te quejes.

-Nunca.- colocó sus manos nuevamente en mis nalgas y me levantó. Recogió nuestras prendas, que yacían regadas en toda la sala y así unidos aún, nos dirigió hacia el segundo piso… mi habitación. Ahora sí deseaba que las horas parecieran años.

* * *

**Hola, chicas… oigan, sorry por la demora, pero es k las desgracias no dejan de pasar por aquí. Bueno, en realidad no a mí, pero la mejor de mis mejores amigas perdió a uno de sus seres más amados, así que la acompañé todo lo que pude y la apoyé en ese momento tan duro para ella. De ahí, con la universidad y todo, me fue imposible… pero me dio tiempo para alargar el cap… digamos que no iba a incluir el lemmon, pero las quise recompensar por la espera, así que… ya ven. **

**Bueno, quería decirles que, a partir de hoy, solo tendré un día de publicación a la semana… ¡qué gran cambio! Pero, ya bueno, ese día será los viernes. Todos los viernes, tendrán un nuevo cap del fic. Así tengo más tiempo para terminar cada cap… weno eso es todo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, yyyyyyyyyyy nos vemos en el próximo okz…**

**¿merezco un rr? ¿sí?... espero sus opiniones… ¿alguien tiene una idea más que aportar de cómo acabar con Tanya, si es k logran deshacerse de ella?... tb espero sus aportaciones… importantes para mí… byeeeeeeeeeeee nos leemos hasta el viernes cuídense mucho okz**

* * *

******Andrea: Holaaaaaaaaa, mujer… muchas gracias por tu rr. Sí… a mí también me duele verlos sufrir… odio a Tanya… pero es k la bitch es muy astuta pz… pero tengo fe… tengo fe de k Edward y Bella podrán con ella… weno, espero k hayas disfrutado el cap. Todo ha ido bien, no hubieron desgracias. Okz, nos stamos leyendo okz. Te spero en el prox cap byeeeeeeeeeeee cdtm.**

Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada, ALnewmoon, Lady Alizee, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, keny-cullen, yasmin-cullen, Castnar, Iga-12L, Zoey 25, Patito Pattz y EJsam.

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, inmensas gracias por sus alertas, favs y comments… aprecio cada uno de ellos. Y a las chicas silenciosas, también gracias por seguir este fic.**

**Lyhaane.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No me había podido quedar completamente dormido después de lo acontecido. Me sentía como en las nubes… Ok, eso sonó a mujercita… pero es así… así me siento.

¿En verdad había pasado? Oh, sí, sí había pasado. La hermosa mujer desnuda, acurrucada en mi pecho, me lo confirmaba. La atraje más a mí, anhelaba quedarme así con ella, para siempre. Deseaba tener la seguridad de que la iba a tener siempre, siempre a mi lado; pero lo que habíamos vivido juntos, me hizo darme cuenta de que si el destino, si el maldito destino así lo quería, podía separarnos y hacernos infelices.

O tal vez, no sea el destino… Tal vez, _alguien_ quería distorsionarlo, cambiar su rumbo a propósito. Sí, eso era. Nosotros habíamos nacido para estar juntos. De eso, estaba seguro. Pero siempre había, y hay, alguien que no nos quiere ver así, que odia vernos así; pero ¿por qué? Habían muchas opciones, pero ninguna era lógica para mí.

Pero algo sí estaba más que claro; ese alguien podría intentar separarnos definitivamente, podría creer que ya no íbamos a estar más juntos, pero no descansaría hasta restregarle en la cara que estaba equivocado, que ninguna fuerza terrenal tendría la capacidad de separarme de Bella. Ninguna. Solo había una fuerza espiritual que me la podía quitar: la muerte. Esa sería la única forma de separarnos… de momento; porque si eso algún día sucediera… si Bella, por alguna inhumana razón muriera, yo la seguiría de inmediato. Porque sin ella aquí, yo era NADA. Estaba seguro de ello. Si la muerte me la quitara, me iría con ella al instante; sin pensarlo, haría lo que sea para seguirla… lo que sea… incluso beber veneno en su lecho de muerte… sí, Romeo me robó la idea.

_Olvidas algo._

…

_-¿Qué pasaría si algo te impide que la sigas?- _me decía una voz interna, que ya se me hacía conocida.

_-¿Y por qué ese algo tendría que interesarme?- _contraataqué contra mí mismo… irónico.

_-¿Qué sucede si ese algo tiene el poder suficiente para retenerte?_

_-Imposible._

_-¿Qué pasaría si Bella..._

-Edward…- Bella me despertó de mi ensoñación. Sí que estaba meditando. Y creo que estuve a punto de descubrir "ese algo" que me haría declinar ante mi decisión de morir con ella, de no querer la vida si ella ya no formaba parte de la mía.

La miré plácida, pacífica… hermosa, mientras mi nombre salía de sus dulces labios una y otra vez en un susurro… Perfecta. No creía posible la existencia de algo que me haga tomar la decisión de no estar a su lado.

La abracé más, más fuerte y enterré mi rostro en sus ahora alborotados cabellos. Respiré. Mi esencia favorita, el perfume más exquisito de todos. No, definitivamente no existía aquello que me haría preferir vivir si ella estuviera… muerta.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído.

-Te amo, Bella. Muchísimo.- susurré. Ella levantó una pierna y la colocó sobre mi cadera.

Peligro.

Ese movimiento no hizo más que hacerme rememorar la actividad realizada hace unas… ¿horas? La verdad es que no le había prestado mucha atención al tiempo. Y cómo hacerlo, si tenía a mi lado a una diosa… la chica perfecta en mi mundo… la mujer que amaba. ¡Y qué mujer! Cuando Bella y yo intimábamos, ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, al igual que yo. Pero ella… ella dejaba salir a una Bella que nadie conocía, solo yo. Esa Bella desinhibida, apasionada, insaciable, sensual… ¡Uf! Con tan solo pensarlo, mi amigo ahí abajo empezaba a reaccionar con rapidez.

¿Pero es que no había tenido ya suficiente? La verdad, no. Siempre quería más. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás… y cuando ella quería más, yo se lo daba… más que encantado.

De pronto, escuché a mi Bella gemir.

-Mmm… Edward…- comenzó a frotarse. Si seguía, esto terminaría… ¿mal? Por supuesto que no. Terminaría más que bien, pero ella solo estaba soñando… ¡Dios! Soñando que ella y yo estábamos…- sigue… ahh- se frotó con más fuerza y ya mi miembro estaba más duro que una roca. Traté de despertarla.

-Bella… amor…- susurré. Pero ella me calló con más gemidos.

-Edward… más…- sus manos se agarraron a mis hombros y apretó su agarre placenteramente. Ella no dejaba de ronronear. ¡Madre Santa! Me vengo… me vengo.

-Bella… por f…

-¡Oh, Edward… así!- no pude más. La volteé con rapidez, quedando ella debajo de mí y la besé con desesperación. No había vuelta atrás… al menos no para mí. Si paraba, mis bolas se tornarían azules. Estaba seguro.

Separé sus labios, tratando de que reaccione, para que deje de gemir porque estaba a punto de correrme y no sería agradable manchar sus sábanas, y por supuesto para terminar el acto, si no moriría. Qué dramático sonó eso… pero qué puedo hacer… ella me tiene así.

La seguía besando con ímpetu, cuando sentí que su boca cobraba vida y la abría para mí. Sin dudar, adentré mi lengua y saboreé todo a mi paso. Acariciaba su lengua incitándola a que me respondiera y lo logré. A los pocos segundos, ambos batallábamos por comernos, literalmente, al otro. Sentí sus manos rodear mi cuello y acercarme más aún y sus piernas se cerraron como tenazas en la parte baja de mi espalda. Eso provocó que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, lo que me hizo desesperarme aún más y sin poder evitarlo un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios.

Al parecer ella estaba tan o más encendida que yo, porque de un momento a otro, me volteó y de un tirón me hizo ingresar en su húmeda y caliente cavidad. Bella gimió en mis labios, mordiéndolos. Eso me excitó aún más si era posible, y sin más tomé sus caderas y las apreté, para ayudarla a impulsarse. Mis labios dejaron los suyos y volaron a su cuello. Ella hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco, me fue empujando hacia atrás, hasta que mi cabeza topó con el cabecero de la cama.

-Siéntate- susurró con voz ronca. Obedecí al instante. Abracé su cuerpo por la cintura y la apegué a mí. Ella llevó sus manos a los bordes del cabecero, lo que la ayudó a impulsarse más. En la oscuridad de la habitación, pude distinguir el brillo de sus ojos y cómo ella me miraba. Sus labios entreabiertos… pero, no… no duraron mucho tiempo en ese estado, ya que mordió su labio inferior, brindándome una imagen de lo más sexy. Me separé un poco de ella para tomar nuevamente sus caderas. Ya no soportaba más. Iba a correrme. Aceleré sus movimientos y los profundicé… veía sus pechos rebotar y eso no me ayudaba a resistir… pero no había tenido suficiente aún. Quería más… Ok, eso sonó a ninfómano.

Bella comenzó a caer con más fuerza sobre mí… parece que a ella tampoco le faltaba mucho.

-¡Oh, Dios… Bella! ¡Amor… sigue!- no sé por qué mi voz salió en un susurro. Lo que quería era gritar del placer que estaba sintiendo, pero la voz no me salía.

-Mmmm…- ronroneó ella en mi oído- ¿quieres más?- terminó succionando mi lóbulo para luego lamer mi cuello.

-No me provoques… no… lo hagas o…- ella empujó más hacia abajo, introduciendo casi todo mi miembro en ella, lo que hizo palpitar furiosamente a mi corazón, y se quedó ahí. La adrenalina… la sentía nuevamente en mí.

-¿O… qué?- siguió ella. Asegurando mi agarre en sus caderas, la volteé con suma rapidez y alcé sus piernas colocándolas sobre mis hombros… oh, sí… ahora sí tendría lo que quería.

-Ahora sí sabrás… quién soy.

-Uy… ¡Qué miedo!- me respondió sarcásticamente.

-¿Preparada?- tanteé mi miembro en su centro.

-Mmm… más que eso… y si no lo haces ya… juro que te violaré.- reí ante su respuesta.

-Créeme… no será necesario.- dicho esto, entré nuevamente en ella. Ahora sí no duraría más que unos cuantos minutos. Arremetí como loco en su interior… embestidas fuertes y constantes… Dios! Mi corazón saltará de mi pecho de un momento a otro.

Estaba casi llegando a mi clímax… y cuánto lo disfrutaba… nunca me cansaría de entrar y salir del cuerpo de Bella… era excepcional…

Estiré mis manos y acaricié sus pechos… los apreté, los masajeé y la boca se me hacía agua por probarlos de nuevo, pero la postura no ayudaba. Llegué al rostro de mi demasiado excitada novia y sin querer… juro que no lo planeé, pero me encantó… uno de mis dedos ingresó en su boca entreabierta. Ella hizo que se introdujera más y lo chupó, lo lamió, lo mordió sensualmente… y de paso, amortiguaba los gemidos que salían descontrolados de sus labios. Yo me mordía los míos para no gritar como animal. Ya estaba muy, muy cerca.

Una de mis manos voló a las nalgas de Bella. Subí a su baja espalda y la levanté un poco, acercándola más a mí y a mi hambriento miembro. Las estocadas fueron mucho más profundas y de un momento a otro mis ojos se voltearon hacia atrás. Ya estaba a punto… a punto… y… uff… llegué. La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia un costado, inerte… solo se escuchaba en la habitación nuestras respiraciones agitadas que luchaban por controlarse al igual que nuestras palpitaciones.

Cogí sus piernas y con suavidad las bajé de mis hombros. Luego, y a regañadientes, salí de ella y tomándola de la cintura, la atraje hacia mí. A pesar de que el ejercicio fue intenso, ya no tenía sueño. Me sentía incapaz de dormir. Ella también estaba despierta, pero supuse que quería seguir durmiendo, así que la cogí en brazos y nos acomodé en la cama para taparnos.

Una vez arropados, proferí un profundo suspiro y la atraje más a mí. Cuando pensé que ella ya estaba durmiendo, sentí sus labios húmedos en mi pecho…

Suspiré de nuevo.

-Bella, amor, eso que haces no me ayuda a calmarme. Si sigues así, no te dejaré dormir en lo que queda de la noche.- no habían pasado más de 3 segundos, cuando ella se tensó y se erguió con brusquedad, jalando las sábanas.

-En toda la noche… ¡Dios!... ¿qué hora es?- estaba nerviosa, desesperada… pero ¿por qué?- me erguí a su lado y rodeé su cintura.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? No creo que sea muy…

-Mis padres llegarán a eso de las 11 pm. Si no me dices la hora, me dará un ataque cardíaco.

_Mierda… mis suegros._

Rápidamente, me paré y busqué mis pantalones en la oscuridad. Cuando los encontré, rebusqué en los bolsillos hasta que encontré mi celular. Lo saqué y presioné una tecla para que se prendiera. Cuando vi la hora, casi me voy para atrás.

Caminé como zombi hasta la cama, me senté y no dije nada de nada… me quedé mudo… estaba jodido.

-¿Edward? No te quedes ahí. Dime qué hora es. ¿Ya es muy tarde? ¿Las 10? Edward, por favor. Dime.- Como no le respondía, intentó arrebatarme el celular, pero no la dejé. Respiré hondo y me volteé para mirarla, o intentar hacerlo, en la oscuridad.

-Son las 2 y 30 de la madrugada.- mi voz salió en un susurro. Bella se quedó en silencio asimilando lo que le había dicho y mis ojos repentinamente volaron hacia la puerta, esperando que un furioso Charlie entrara con su pistola en mano, listo para matarme, ya que no fuimos tan silenciosos que digamos hace un momento.

-Ay, no. Ay, no. Ay, no. Mis papás están aquí, están aquí… y nosotros acabamos de… ¡Dios! Tengo que detener a mi padre. De seguro Reneé lo está tratando de calmar, pero ahorita entra y te mata… nos mata, Edward.- se paró a velocidad de la luz, cogió una bata de su clóset, se lo puso y salió sigilosamente por la puerta. Esperaba escuchar gritos o algo así, signos de la furia de Charlie, pero nada. Después de un minuto, Bella volvió trayendo consigo un pedazo de papel. Cerró la puerta con seguro, se dirigió a la cama, donde me encontraba yo como una verdadera espada, y se sentó. Yo tragué saliva y me aclaré la garganta.

-Bella… tus…

-Ellos están aquí.- me cortó. Mi corazón se detuvo, pero al segundo me extrañé. No es que deseaba que Charlie entrara e intentara matarme por hacer _cosas_ con su hija en su propia casa, y siendo él testigo, al menos de oídos; pero me parecía raro que no reaccionara de la forma que esperaba. A ver, digo, si se tratara de mi hija… ahora yo estaría estrangulando a mi "yerno". Me volteé hacia Bella, quien tenía la vista posada en el papel en sus manos.

-¿Y ellos te dijeron algo de…

-Están dormidos.- me cortó de nuevo. ¿Dormidos? ¿Y no sintieron nada? ¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias!

-O sea que no escucharon nada de lo que… ya sabes… hicimos.

-No… nada.- suspiré aliviado, pero a la vez extrañado. ¿Acaso estaban ebrios o algo?

-No es que hubiera querido que nos hayan oído, pero me parece extraño que…

-Encontré este papel pegado en la puerta de su habitación.- me cortó nuevamente. ¿ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, no? Levantó el papel y me lo tendió. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas y lo abrí con lentitud.

"_Querida hijita:_

_Tu papá y yo acabamos de llegar. Apenas entré, sabía que algo pasaba, y cuando vi algunas prendas tiradas en la sala, lo supe con exactitud. Así que, mientras Charlie pagaba al taxista, las recogí y las escondí. Subí rápido y al entrar en tu cuarto, vi lo que ya me estaba imaginando. No creas que estoy enojada o algo. Estas cosas pasan, pero creo que tu padre no es tan comprensivo como yo. Por eso, eché el seguro de tu puerta, por dentro, y salí. Charlie me dijo que quería darte las buenas noches, pero lo convencí de que "te dejara dormir"._

_Bueno, ya me conoces, y sabes que siempre pienso en todo. Le ofrecí un café a Charlie y bajé rápido a la cocina a prepararlo. Pero, saqué una de esas pastillas para dormir… sabía que comprarlas en cápsulas era buena idea. Vertí el polvillo en el café de Charlie y en el mío también… No quería escuchar cosas por la noche. Tu papá y yo tomamos el café y luego yo me puse a escribir esto. _

_Dormiremos como ángeles. Tu padre no roncará y ustedes podrán hacer "cosas" por la noche, si es que se les antoja… ¡Dios! Créeme, no es fácil para mí decirte esto, pero así son las cosas. Ok, las pastillas duran 8 horas y sabes por experiencia que ni un terremoto nos despertará. Disfruta tu noche, hijita querida._

_Ah y dile a Edward que espero con todo mi corazón que no se haya olvidado lo que le dije en la mañana, sino yo misma lo asesinaré ok. _

_Con amor,_

_Reneé."_

Amo a mi suegra… la amo… lo juro. ¡Dios! De la que nos había salvado… o más bien, de la que me había salvado… la quiero, la quiero, la q… esperen… esperen…

_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Soy inocente, soy inocente… no, no lo soy… ella me lo dijo, ella me lo dijo.

De un momento a otro, me paré y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, desesperado.

_No lo sabía… no me imaginé que Bella prepararía esto hoy… me tomó desprevenido… _

-¿Edward, qué sucede?- seguí con mi desespero, y no sentí que Bella se había puesto de pie, hasta que sentí sus manos tomarme de los brazos, deteniendo mi acelerado paso.- ¿Qué sucede? Me asustas.

Mi voz se rehusaba a salir, pero me esforcé porque no sea así. Tenía que darle respuestas a mi Bella. Y no quería asustarla… a pesar de que yo ya estaba más que asustado… aunque, la idea no me parece muy descabellada…

-Edward, si no me dices…

-Tranquila. Perdón. Es que estaba… aturdido y la verdad es que… estoy un poco asustado.- mi voz tenía un volumen bajo y hablaba un poco rápido.

-¿Asustado? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? Dime, Edward.- Tomé sus manos y la arrastré nuevamente hacia la cama. Nos sentamos y me dispuse a explicarle.

-Hoy en la mañana, hablé con tu madre y ella… me dijo que hiciera algo… y no lo… cumplí.

-¿Y qué fue eso?- no respondí- Edward…

-Perdóname, perdóname. Fui un imbécil. Tenía que estar preparado para esto, pero no estuve. Y todo pasó rápido y yo no me di cuenta… hasta ahora. No quiero que te eches la culpa. Si hay algún culpable ese soy yo.

-¿De qué hablas? Si no me explicas, iré a la habitación de mis padres y despertaré a Reneé a como dé lugar. Y no saldré hasta lograrlo y hacer que me diga qué rayos te dijo que hicieras.- no, no… lo que menos quería era que mi suegra despertara. ¿Cómo la miraría a la cara? ¿Y qué le diría? _¿"Reneé, mira, no me había imaginado lo que Bella tenía preparado para mí, y bueno yo no estaba preparado en ese sentido. Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido y… pues… quizás, en un mes, te enteres de que serás abuela"?_

No, definitivamente, no se lo podía decir así. Pero tenía que calmarme y decírselo a Bella.

-Está bien, si no quieres decirme…- estaba por pararse, pero la detuve, haciéndola volver a su lugar.

-Tu mamá me dijo que… seamos cuidadosos… ya sabes…

-¿Te refieres a hacer las cosas con calma? Edward, yo quería hacer esto y no me arrepiento. Tú no me obligaste, además yo planeé lo que pasó hoy, así que no estamos yendo rápido. Lo hicimos en el momento indicado y…- empezaba a hablar rápido y estaba claro que no me había entendido.

-No, Bella… no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es, Edward?

-Nosotros no nos… YO no me protegí, Bella. No usé protección.- ella al fin comprendió lo que quería decir y me miró… ¿tranquila?

-Oh, era eso.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta?- estaba un poco sorprendido por su reacción. Sabía que había dejado de tomar las pastillas. No tendría necesidad de hacerlo… ¿o sí? La manera como ella se lo estaba tomando, me hacía pensar que sí se estaba cuidando con pastillas o algo… ¿será eso?- Bella, ¿tú estás… tomando anticonceptivos… o algo?- ella me miró, pero se sonrojó y bajó su vista.

-Yo… no. Ni siquiera había pensado en consumirlas.- estábamos jodidos… no, YO estaba jodido. Charlie me mataría… y Reneé… la decepcionaría… y qué decir de mis padres… ¡Dios!

-Mierda.- no sé qué expresaba exactamente mi rostro, pero Bella me miraba de manera extraña. No sabía por qué ella estaba tan tranquila, mientras que yo estaba temiendo por mi vida. Mi hijo quedará huérfano y no lo podré conocer… no lo podré ver crecer… vivir esos momentos con él o ella… ella… una princesita mía y de Bella… no estaré ahí para ahuyentar a los mocosos acosadores…

-Edward…- Bella me sacó de mi muy imaginativa visión del futuro- ¿en serio crees que sería un verdadero problema para nosotros que yo quedara… embarazada?

-¿Qué?- me tomó desprevenido su pregunta.

-Eso… ¿qué pasaría si yo ya estoy embarazada? ¿Considerarías eso como un problema… como una carga para nosotros?- ella me miraba intensamente mientras esperaba por mi respuesta… respuesta que yo tenía más que clara.

-Bella…- tomé su rostro en mis manos y vi cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- un hijo nuestro nunca, óyelo bien, NUNCA sería una carga para mí… NUNCA. ¿Sabes? Durante los últimos meses, una imagen tuya con un hermoso bebé en tus manos ha invadido mi mente y la idea cada vez me gusta más… sé que suena loco, porque nunca me imaginé que la idea de ser padre a los 19 me llegara a agradar tanto, pero es así. Tal vez, el bebé retrase algunos planes que nosotros ya tenemos, como estudiar en la universidad o cosas así, pero hasta ahí. Si estuvieras embarazada, buscaríamos la solución para todos los verdaderos problemas que se presenten y nos encargaríamos de criar a nuestro hijo con mucho amor… juntos. Un bebé sería el mejor de los regalos que me podrías dar… a excepción, claro, de que en vez de uno me des 2… ó 3.- sonreí y ella me acompañó. Las lágrimas de antes cayeron cuando pestañó, pero ya no había rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, sino de ternura y amor- Por lo tanto, amor, si ahora tuvieras a nuestro hijo en tu vientre, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.- me acerqué a sus labios y los besé lentamente. Solo un beso casto, sin segundas intenciones. Ella, de un momento a otro, frunció su ceño.

-Entonces… no entiendo por qué reaccionaste así antes. Pensé que no querías… que si yo estuviera embarazada, no querrías a nuestro…- no pudo terminar la frase. Su voz se quebró al final, pero supe exactamente lo que quería decir- ¿por qué sentiste repulsión?

-No fue repulsión, Bella. Sé que sonará ridículo, y ahora que lo pienso, sí que estaba siendo exagerado y dramático… desde la mañana de ayer, estoy algo extraño, pero no importa. Si antes, reaccioné de tal manera fue porque… yo… temía por mi vida. Digo, Charlie no se lo tomaría de la mejor manera, y estoy seguro de que lo primero que se le ocurriría sería dispararme y matarme por haber embarazado a su dulce hija. Y Reneé… me traería de vuelta a la vida, para matarme nuevamente por haber hecho abuela siendo ella tan joven, a su juicio.- Bella me miraba con una ceja alzada y sus ojos expresaban incredulidad… ¿había sido demasiado inmaduro para pensar esto, verdad? _Definitivamente, sí._

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Solo era eso?- asentí avergonzado- Edward Cullen… me hiciste pensar cosas que en realidad no eran y casi pude sentir un fuerte dolor en mi corazón cuando lo pensé, y no era para menos. Eso me decía tu forma de actuar y las palabritas que soltabas. ¿Y todo porque pensabas que mis padres te matarían porque me hubieras embarazado?- volví a asentir. Estaba seguro de que mi rostro estaba ruborizado, pero gracias a la falta de luz, no se notaba mucho- ¿Y en serio pensabas que si eso que creías pasase, yo me quedaría ahí tranquilita viendo como Charlie te dispara y mi madre te tortura porque la convertirías en abuela siendo ella muy… joven? Me decepcionas, Cullen. Pensé que confiabas más en mí.- _idiota, idiota. ¿Ya ves lo que provocas?_

-Fui un ridículo de lo peor, Bella, perdóname. Actué como un verdadero estúpido. Por favor, perdóname, amor.- ella volteó la cara y me ignoró… _¿y ahora qué hago? ¡Maldito lado inmaduro y sin sentido!_ ¿En serio pensé todo eso? ¡Por Dios! Algo estaba sucediendo conmigo y ya me estaba preocupando- Cariño, no me ignores. Por favor, dale tu perdón a este idiota que te ama. Si quieres me arrodillo, me arrastro, pero dime que me perdonas.- en ese momento, se me ocurrió usar las caritas que hace Alice. ¡Rayos! Las cosas que tengo que hacer… pero que todo sea por el perdón de Bella… por ella haría esto y más, mucho más. Puse en marcha mi plan y vi cómo su rostro se iba dulcificando de nuevo. Estaba funcionando.- ¿Por favor? No me ignores. Es el peor castigo que alguna vez pueda recibir. Ya lo viví y sentía que moría. No lo hagas, Bells. Por favor.- después de un minuto, ella suspiró y me abrió los brazos. Salté como si me hubieran puesto un resorte y me hundí en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y la abracé fuerte.

-Queda usted perdonado. Pero… prométame que nunca más me hará pasar un susto como este.

-No te lo prometo… te lo juro… NUNCA MÁS.- levanté mi rostro hacia ella y busqué sus labios. Nos besamos por un laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo. Luego, sentí cómo ella empezaba a soltar su cuerpo, relajándose. Había olvidado que era de madrugada. Teníamos que dormir. Mañana me esperaba una buena. Charlie no sabía que me había quedado con Bella, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso en cómo decírselo.- Ven, amor, tenemos que dormir algo.- la tomé en brazos y la acomodé en la cama. Me recosté a su lado y nos arropé con las mantas. En menos de un minuto, ella estaba dormida. Y yo no tardé en seguirla. Lo último que recuerdo fue que nuevamente la imagen de Bella y mi hijo o hija se apoderaba de mi mente… y luego, perdí la consciencia.

.

.

.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Ahhh…

No podía dejar de suspirar. Había pasado la mejor de mis noches, al lado de mi Edward. Después del susto que me llevé con la actitud que había tomado Edward sobre mi posible embarazo, me encontraba viéndolo dormir y procesando todo lo que habíamos hecho la pasada noche… y tarde.

Se veía tan mono durmiendo… tan tierno… parecía un angelito. Y tengo que admitir que dormido, se le notaban algunas facciones infantiles en su rostro. En fin, con o sin facciones de niño o pensamientos propios de niños, lo amaba. ¡Qué bien sonaba eso! ¡Y qué bien me sentía al ya no callarlo o tener alguna duda de ello!

Volteé a ver mi reloj. Eran las 7 am. A ver, haciendo cuentas, suponiendo que mis padres hayan llegado a las 11 pm, y luego tomaron las pastillitas esas, ya no faltaría mucho para que despierten. Quería prepararles el desayuno, así que tenía que levantarme. Pero estaba tan calentito aquí, en sus brazos, que lo que menos me apetecía era levantarme.

_Tienes que hacerlo, Bella. Hay que hacerle la patería a Charlie._

Ay, es cierto. NO quería que le haga problemas a Edward por haberse quedado. Tenía que ponerme en marcha.

Con mucho cuidado, tomé el brazo de Edward, que rodeaba completamente mi cintura. Empecé a separarme un poco, pero no pude moverme más. Parecía como si los brazos de Edward tuvieran un sensor, que al menor movimiento, se cerraban con más fuerza y no me dejaban salir. ¡Qué hombre! No quería despertarlo, pero tampoco me queda de otra.

Con mi mano derecha, acaricié su mejilla. Me acerqué más a él, enredando mis piernas con las suyas. Aprovechando tan cercanía, acerqué mis labios a su rostro. Besé sus párpados… sus mejillas… su nariz… y dejé para el último, sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. Solo los rocé con los míos. Quería tentarlo para que despertara. Después de unos minutos, poco a poco, sentí cómo su respiración se hacía más superficial. De pronto, sin saber cómo, supe exactamente lo que seguía.

-Mmmm… un ratito más, ¿sí?- mi mente me decía que no era la primera vez que me decía esto… pero me parecía raro, porque desde que él empezó a venir por las mañanas, nunca me lo había dicho. Me pregunto si me lo decía antes de… Sí, de seguro así era.

-Edward…- susurré en su oído.

-Tan solo un rato… un ratito más…- no sabía si reírme por el puchero que estaba haciendo o seguir con mi plan de quedar libre.

-Cariño, tengo que levantarme. Ya es de mañana.- seguí susurrándole.

-Pero… no quiero despertar… no.- sus brazos me apretaron más, inmovilizándome completamente.

_¿Y ahora?_

_Ah, ya sé._

-Amor, ya son las 7 y Charlie no tardará en…- tal como pensé, funcionó.

-Charlie… ¡Charlie!- se levantó más rápido que lo que canta un gallo y cuando me di cuenta, ya se había puesto de pie y estaba buscando su ropa. Sin poder contenerme más, me eché a reír por su reacción. ¿Siempre se había comportado así? Pues, sí que le teme a mi padre. No podía parar de reírme. La cara de horror que puso cuando nombré a Charlie no tuvo precio. Sentí su vista en mí, así que levanté mi cabeza y me topé con una mirada desaprobatoria.- No me causa risa, amor. Si tu padre me encuentra aquí, estoy seguro que querrá asesinarme.- y seguía con lo mismo. ¿En serio creía que mi padre, Charlie, lo acribillaría a balazos? ¿Mi padre? Yo no lo creía así.

-Edward, no seas exagerado. Charlie sería incapaz de hacer eso.

-¿Eso crees? Pues te aseguro que no. Tú no hablaste con él. Tú no fuiste la que recibió su "sutil" advertencia. No digo que tu padre sea un gruñón; es más, nunca pensé que mi suegro fuera tan comprensible. Pero, digamos que no es de mucho agrado que un padre se imagine a su querida hija y a su novio teniendo relaciones sexuales, y en su propia casa. Lo hablé con Carlisle una vez. Según lo que me dijo, es mejor ignorar "esas" cosas, y aún pudiéndose imaginar que su princesa no es virgen, una cosa es suponer y otra cosa es estar seguro de ello, y conocer al culpable de eso. Así que, amor, es mejor que vayamos abajo, finjamos que acabo de llegar y actuar como siempre.

Bueno, si lo ponía de esa manera, tal vez, tal vez justifique un poco su reacción, pero aún así me seguía pareciendo un tanto exagerado.

Me levanté, busqué ropas cómodas en mi clóset y me dirigí al cuarto de baño… pero antes, decidí picarlo un poco.

-Te diría que me acompañaras en la ducha, porque quiero que me frotes la espalda, pero como estás taaan desesperado por bajar a la sala, me conformaré con entrar sola.- le dije parándome en la puerta del baño. A propósito, hice que uno de los tirantes de mi bata se cayera por mis hombros, revelando el nacimiento de mis pechos. La mirada de Edward se perdió en ellos y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, subió su vista a mi rostro.

-Bueno…- carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta- no estoy taaan desesperado que digamos.- _uy, sí, pero hay otro que está más que desesperado ahí abajo_- Puedo entrar contigo y…

-No te preocupes, Cullen, será en otra ocasión.- le dije controlando el tono de mi voz, ya que quería reírme de su expresión y su vano intento por entrar conmigo. _Así que ahora no te acuerdas de Charlie._

-Pero…

-Otro día, Cullen.- y sin más entré al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me recosté en ella y tapé mi boca para que no saliera mi carcajada. Había sido cruel, pero se lo merecía. ¿Cómo es que ahora, de pronto, se olvidó de Charlie? ¿No que le tenía mucho miedo y eso?

Escuché un fuerte suspiro proveniente de mi habitación y un casi gemido ahogado. Luego, oí sus pasos, saliendo de mi cuarto y bajando las escaleras pesadamente. Sí que le afectó.

Me bañé con rapidez y luego me vestí a la misma velocidad. Ya me quedaba poco tiempo para preparar lo que tenía planeado. Quería darles una sorpresa y, siguiendo el plan de Edward, diríamos que se lo preparamos juntos, con mucho cariño. Salí de mi cuarto, bajé las escaleras y justo ahí, en mi sofá, se encontraba el más bello de todos los hombres sobre la tierra… MI Edward. Al parecer, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, porque ni volteó a verme cuando bajaba las escaleras. Me acerqué con lentitud y tomando como apoyo el sofá, besé tiernamente su cuello. Él pareció despertar de su ensoñación y volteó la cara hacia mí, rozando sus labios con mi mejilla izquierda. Depositó un besito y se alejó sonriéndome. Luego, me erguí y me dispuse a hacer lo que tenía previsto. Le dije a Edward lo que quería preparar, y él me dijo querer ayudarme. Después de unos huevos quemados y café derramado por doquier, terminé el gran desayuno para mis padres.

-Definitivamente, soy un desastre en la cocina.- me dijo frustrado, apoyado en la encimera.

-No es para tanto. Tan solo fueron unos cuantos huevos. Además, puedes aprender. Yo te enseñaré.- le dije con cariño.

-¿Unos cuantos huevos? Fueron más de 6. No sirvo para esto.

-Cariño, no te vas a poner así porque no sabes cocinar. Yo no lo hago cuando me caigo a cada segundo, cuando practico atletismo. Yo sí soy un caso perdido. Tú puedes aprender. Vamos, regálame una sonrisa.- me miró aún no convencido- ¿por favor? No me gusta verte así.

Él accedió y me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amo. Luego, abrió sus brazos para mí y yo, casi corriendo, me hundí en ellos. Me abrazó cálidamente, y yo le respondí igual. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición, pero los suspiros seguidos que daba Edward, me hicieron sospechar que quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Me separé de su rostro, enterrado en mi cuello y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Sabes que si quieres decirme algo, debes hacerlo sin dudar. Yo te escucharé.- él no me respondió, pero sí me quedó mirando y yo no aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Quería saber qué escondían. Luego de unos minutos, Edward quitó una mano de mi cintura y la llevó a mi mejilla.

-¿Hay… alguna posibilidad de que… estés embarazada? Dime la verdad. Y ya sabes lo que pienso si así fuera. Solo dime.- nuevamente era el tema de mi posible embarazo. Pero, claro, en la madrugada no le había dicho si había probabilidades de que seamos padres.

-No… no hay posibilidad de que esté esperando un hijo.- le dije sin desviar mi mirada.

-Pero, me dijiste que no tomabas anticonceptivos, y si yo no me protegí… ¿estás segura de eso?

-Sí, totalmente.- había duda en su rostro, así que me dispuse a explicarle- Digamos que… Alice piensa en todo.

-Explica eso.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que ayer fue 13 de agosto, es decir, 6 días antes de mi periodo menstrual. Claro, eso sabiendo que soy regular… ¿me entiendes verdad?- me estaba avergonzando hablarle de esto… ridículo, después de lo que hicimos ayer y hoy en mi habitación… pero es que ¿él no sabía esto del ciclo menstrual? Parecía que no, porque me miraba interrogante.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que, según tú, no estés embarazada? No entiendo.

Suspiré resignada- Eso tiene mucho que ver. Según el ciclo menstrual, durante los 10 días anteriores a tu periodo, eres infértil. O sea que así tengas relaciones sexuales tooodos esos días y no te protejas ni te cuides, sería imposible de que salgas embarazada. Se les llama días secos. ¿Ahora sí entendiste?- solo asintió- Menos mal. Se supone que esto lo debiste aprender en el instituto.

-Bueno… digamos que no estaba muy interesado en esos temas. Tan solo imaginarme que cada mes, mi organismo expulsará sangre por…

-No hablemos del periodo menstrual, ¿sí? A mí tampoco me causa gracia. Menos cuando esos días son tan dolorosos, al menos para mí- la conversación se fue ablandando poco a poco- Así que ya no estés más preocupado. No estoy embarazada… por ahora.- su rostro no mostró alivio por lo que le dije, así que no pude evitar preguntarle- ¿qué sucede? Te noto… raro.

-Nada… todo bien. Uhm… entonces…- se acercó más a mí y me arrinconó en las barandas de la escalera- ¿nos quedan 6 días más?- su cercanía me aturdía… ¿qué me había preguntado?... Ah, sí.

-¿Más… días… p-para… qué?- _Ashhh… ¿tengo que tartamudear siempre cuando nos encontramos así de cerca? _

-Seis días para… ya sabes… los dos… solos… en la cama… desnudos…- me susurraba sensualmente en el oído- yo sobre ti… o tú sobre mí… me encanta cuando estás sobre mí… ¿ya te haces una idea de a qué me refiero?

-S-sí.- _Sé fuerte… sé fuerte. Devuélvele la jugada. ¿Vas a dejar que te controle así?_ Respiré hondo y me dispuse a responder su ataque. No más control sobre Bella Swan… ahora, sería al revés… prepárate Edward Cullen- ¿sabes? Yo prefiero cuando estás sobre mí…- me pegué más a él, rozando nuestras caderas y hablando muy, muy cerquita de su oído, rozando con mis labios su lóbulo- y levantas mis piernas en tus hombros… mmm amo esa pose… ¿y sabes por qué?- le pregunté mordiendo esa partecita de su oreja. No me respondía, así que lo presioné- ¿lo sabes?

-N-no.- _Sí, Cullen, sufre lo mismo que yo._

-Porque te siento tan… tan… pero tan profundo que con tan solo imaginarlo, me dan ganas de hacerlo aquí y ahora- me froté en él, sintiendo ya su notoria erección… lástima… ahora sería imposible, pero sí que me divierto provocándolo- pero no estamos solos, así que…- sin decir más, lo alejé de mí y me dirigí a la cocina, dejándolo ahí parado, con una erección, su mirada oscura y la boca ligeramente abierta.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Edward ya llevaba bastante sosteniéndose de las barandas de la escalera y con los ojos cerrados… pobrecito… ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que le hice…

_¡No, Bella! No sientas lástima… además, no se va a morir… él pensaba lo mismo cuando lo hacía contigo… aunque, bueno, nunca te dejó en ese estado… pero él se lo buscó._

Un poco más recuperada de conciencia, alisté las vajillas y los cubiertos en el comedor. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar que mis padres se levantaran. Y no faltaba mucho para eso.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos, sentí movimiento en la segunda planta. Poco después, oí cómo bajaba mi madre.

-¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Reneé con preocupación. ¡ay, rayos! Edward aún seguía en su estado de recuperación.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo… me dio un poco de sueño.- _oh, oh… mala idea._

-Oh, ya veo.- _y aquí viene_- Y… ¿dormiste bien? ¿eh?- le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice y qué decir de su mirada juguetona. Sabía a lo que se refería. Edward se la quedó mirando y no respondía. Sentí que mi padre se aproximaba.

-¿Quién no durmió bien?- preguntó Charlie. Ya era suficiente. Tenía que intervenir, o si no… estaría en problemas. Vi cómo Edward se tornaba pálido. Me acerqué con rapidez y me coloqué a su costado. Lo tomé del brazo.

-Edward… él tuvo una mala noche porque… comió algo anoche que no le cayó bien.- miré a Reneé para que no dijera nada sobre la estancia de Edward en casa ayer por la noche. Ella me entendió, así que seguí con mi mentira improvisada- Sus padres… salieron a cenar y Alice y él pidieron comida… y pues al parecer no la hicieron bien.- ojalá que me haya creído… por favor.

-Oh, entiendo. Pero, si no te sientes bien, creo que sería mejor que vayas al hospital. Bella puede acompañarte.

-No, no es necesario. Solo tenía un poco de sueño, pero ya se me pasó.- el color volvió al rostro de Edward. Gracias a Dios, Charlie no era muy perceptivo que digamos y no se dio cuenta.

-Ok, como tú digas, hijo.- fijó su atención en mí y me sonrió con calidez- Gracias por lo de ayer, hija. Fue un gran detalle de tu parte.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, papá. Se lo merecían. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido.

-No sabes, hija. Estuvo fenomenal. El restaurante tenía un ambiente tan romántico. Me sentía como una adolescente.- me contaba animada Reneé. Sorpresivamente para todos, Charlie se puso detrás de ella, y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Y yo me sentía igual. Me hizo recordar aquellos tiempos… cuando usabas esos vestidos que me volvían loco- _Ok, demasiada información… no quería presenciar cómo Charlie le daba sus alabes picantes a mi madre._ Así que, carraspeé pidiendo atención. Ellos posaron sus miradas en mí, así que me dispuse a hablar.

-Qué bueno que se la hayan pasado bien. Me alegra no saben cuánto. Uhm… Edward y yo les preparamos el desayuno. ¿Nos acompañan?- jalé a Edward conmigo, que seguía callado. Mis padres nos siguieron tomados de la mano. Nunca los había visto tan cariñosos, me sentía extraña verlos así.

Desayunamos tranquilamente. Una vez terminamos, pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos en los sofás para charlar un momento. Mi madre me seguí contando con detalles cómo fue la recepción y la exquisitez de los platos que ordenaron. Edward se incorporó a la conversación, poniendo al día, como siempre, a Charlie en los últimos juegos de fútbol, béisbol, básquet, y todos los deportes habidos y por haber.

-Charlie, Reneé, quería pedirles su autorización para que hoy Bella y yo podamos salir por la noche.

-Oh, ¿y qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Reneé con picardía en su mirada. _¡Que no se dé cuenta Charlie! ¡Que no se dé cuenta Charlie!_

-Bueno, quería llevarla a la nueva discoteca que han abierto en Port Angeles. Mi hermana me la ha recomendado. Así que me pareció una buena idea ir con Bella.- explicó Edward con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué no me había dicho sobre sus planes para hoy?

-¿Y Alice también irá?- inquirió Charlie.

-No, ella tiene un compromiso hoy, así que no podrá acompañarnos; pero prometió hacerlo en otra oportunidad.

-Oh, bueno. Yo no le veo problema. ¿Tú, Charlie?

-Bueno, supongo que le haría bien salir a Bella… pero ¿a una discoteca? Creo que a ella no le gustan mucho esos sitios y…

-Papá, quiero ir con Edward.- ya estaba empezando con sus excusas.

-¿Estás segura? No sé, tal vez podrían ir a otro lugar… a un restaurante puede ser, o…

-Charlie, quiero ir a la discoteca con Edward, ¿ok?- lo miré fijamente, desafiándolo. Veamos si me contradice. Y si lo haría, igual iría con Edward. Soy mayor de edad, ¿no? Charlie sostuvo mi mirada y al final suspiró y me asintió- Bien. ¿A qué hora saldremos, cariño?

-Estaba pensando que a las 8 pm. Me parece que…

-¿8 pm? Creo que es muy tarde. Sería mejor a las 6 pm o…- tenía que parar a Charlie, pero ya.

-A las 8 está bien. Estaré lista puntual.- interrumpí a mi padre.

-No lo dudo. A diferencia de mi hermana, tú no tardas 5 horas alistándote encerrada en tu habitación.

-¿5 horas? Wow… pensé que la mujer que más se tardaba era Reneé. Si supieran cuánto tenía que… ¡auch!- mi madre estaba un poco ruborizada, pero aún así le dio un codazo a Charlie para que parara de hablar. Hoy mi padre estaba más que raro. Estaba empezando a pensar que las pastillas que le dio mi madre tuvieron efectos secundarios.

-Bueno, creo que los chicos tienen sus cosas que hacer, así que nosotros nos retiramos.- indicó Reneé poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, Edward también lo hizo.

-De hecho, yo tengo que irme.- dijo Edward.

-¿Tan pronto? Pensé que te quedarías a almorzar.- le dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, me gustaría, pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos en casa. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, será para otro día. Entonces… nos estamos viendo.

-Adiós, Charlie. Nos vemos, Reneé.- se despidió de ambos con un abrazo.

-Adiós, Edward. Te veré por la noche.- mi madre le guiñó el ojo. Seguidamente, mis padres se retiraron al patio y yo acompañé a Edward a la puerta.

-No me habías dicho que te irías tan pronto.- le dije abrazándolo.

-Lo siento, amor. Lo olvidé.

-¿Es necesario que lo hagas?

-Sí, tengo que resolver esto y luego nos veremos.

-Ok, te esperaré. A las 8 en punto.

-Estaré incluso antes aquí. Hasta la noche.- me besó prolongadamente y yo disfruté cada segundo. Luego se separó de mí, se dio media vuelta y se fue. No entré a mi casa hasta que no haya visto su Volvo desaparecer.

Con un suspiro, cerré la puerta y me encaminé a mi habitación. Muchos recuerdos atacarían mi mente, pero si quería que el tiempo se me pasase rápido, tenía que hacer algo. Así, ordené mi habitación, lavé mi ropa, ayudé a mi madre a cocinar, por no decir que yo cociné todo, ya que Reneé no era muy buena en la cocina.

Luego, llamé a Jacob. Nos pasamos horas hablando. Me contó que su relación con Vanessa iba progresando. Ella había descubierto que su supuesto novio la engañaba y a la persona que escogió para refugiarse y contarle lo ocurrido fue Jacob. Él la recibió en su casa a altas horas de la noche, pero poco le importó eso. La escuchó y le ofreció su hombro para que llorara sobre él. A Jacob le dolía en lo más hondo de su alma verla sufrir de tal manera y quería hacer hasta lo imposible por remediar eso, pero cada vez que en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de ella completamente feliz, también aparecía él acompañándola y siendo el originador de tal felicidad en ella. Por eso, no se rindió. Al contrario, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella… o el que podía. Sus guardias le quitaban tiempo, pero siempre había un lugar reservado para ella, y eso significaba mucho para Vanessa. Ella misma se lo había dicho. Ambos salían a bailar, a cenar, a pasear por los parques, o incluso a caminar por la playa. Se estaban volviendo cada vez más cercanos y eso hacía feliz a Jacob. Solo esperaba que Vanessa se dé cuenta del tesoro de hombre, después de Edward obviamente, que tenía en frente y lo escoja.

Después de haberme contado todos sus "avances" con Vanessa, Jake se despidió diciéndome que justo en ese momento, ella había ido a buscarlo. Emocionado, me deseó suerte para la noche y me colgó en seguida.

A eso de las 6 pm, me fui a ducharme, ya que estaba sudada por la actividad de todo el día. Me relajé un largo tiempo y luego me empeñé en escoger mi atuendo. No sabía qué ponerme. ¿Escogía la ropa que estaba acostumbrada a usar o la que Alice me había estado regalando? Después de sopesarlo bien, decidí por usar los atuendos de Alice.

Estaba indecisa entre un vestido o un pantalón. Una voz inesperada me recomendó ir por el vestido, así que le hice caso. Busqué un abrigo para que a Charlie no le dé un infarto cuando me vea y luego escogí los zapatos; nada más y nada menos que unas sandalias de taco alto, de tirantes, color plateado. Luego, me dispuse a ponerme el vestido… pero, hey, la lencería. Escogí un conjunto negro. Quería algo cómodo, ya tenía suficiente con el vestido y los tacones. Ya estando todo listo, fui a tratar de hacer algo con mi cabello. Gracias a Dios, conservaba la secadora que me había prestado Alice. Una vez el cabello seco, definí mis rizos con la ayuda de un gel que tenía y me puse unos cuantos ganchos en los costados para darle forma. Me maquillé naturalmente como siempre. Una vez lista, me encaminé a colocarme las prendas.

Terminé de alistarme a eso de las 7:45 pm. Me di los últimos toques y con algo de temor, me miré en el espejo. No estaba mal. Me había puesto un vestido corto azul de strapless muy lindo. Según Alice, el vestido me caía muy bien y me hacía ver sexy. También, escogí un abrigo con tonalidades de azul oscuro y negro, que tenía un lazo en la cintura. _**(N/A: El modelo del vestido y el abrigo están en mi perfil, por si quieren verlos.)**_ Me apliqué un poco de colonia y loción de perlas en los brazos, pecho y piernas. Ya estaba lista. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a Edward.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos, cuando oí su auto estacionarse. Me había puesto un poco nerviosa. ¿Le gustará cómo me había vestido? Esperaba que así sea. Oí que Charlie me llamaba, así que después de respirar hondo, me encaminé a la planta baja. Bajé lento las escaleras, ya que no quería caerme. Lo vi sentado en uno de los sofás, junto con mi padre. Edward levantó la vista y después de observarme, me sonrió de esa manera que adoraba, y más el brillo especial de sus ojos… era el hombre más hermoso. Vestía una camisa negra manga tres cuartos, con rayas casi invisibles de color plateado, con los primeros botones sueltos; y jeans negros. Simplemente… perfecto. Se puso de pie al instante, y justo en ese momento, Charlie volteó a verme. Su expresión no se alteró mucho. Felizmente, se me ocurrió lo del abrigo. Mi madre salía de la cocina y al verme, me dedicó una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa. Terminé de bajar las escaleras y me paré ahí.

-Uhm… ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?- mi voz salió tranquila… gracias a Dios.

-Claro, amor.- se volteó hacia Charlie- La traeré a más tardar a la 1 am, aunque lo más probable es que estemos aquí a las 12.

-Está bien. Te la encargo, hijo. Cuídala.

-Con mi vida, Charlie.- mi padre solo asintió y después de darle un apretón de manos, lo dejó acercarse a mí. Una vez junto a mí, tomó mis manos y se las llevó a sus labios.

-Estás mucho más que hermosa, amor.- diciendo esto, me besó ligeramente. Luego, se volteó hacia mis padres, que ahora se encontraban juntos- Bueno, ya nos vamos.

-Adiós, hijos.- se despidió Charlie.

-Los acompaño a la puerta.- se ofreció mi madre. No me daba buena espina eso.

Cuando estaba por bajar del porche, Reneé me detuvo. Edward siguió su camino.

-Ya planeé lo de hoy. Estaba pensando en darle nuevamente la pastilla para dormir a Charlie. De esa manera ustedes pueden quedarse en un romántico hotel y ya mañana vienes. Claro, calcula la hora, porque tienes que llegar antes de que tu padre despierte, porque si no…

-Espera, mamá. ¿De qué hablas? Yo voy venir hoy, o más bien, en la madrugada.

-Ay, hija. Diviértete. Sé que ambos quieren pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas. Además, hoy no quiero escuchar ruidos extraños por la noche, y saber que ustedes están haciendo "eso".- me ruboricé al instante. Felizmente, no me eché rubor.

-Mamá, qué cosas dices. Hoy no planeo hacer "eso" con Edward.

-Créeme, hija, "eso" no se planea. Vamos, yo también fui adolescente. Siempre que se haga con cuidado, no hay problema. Es normal. Así que, ve, y disfruta tu noche. Yo me encargo de las cosas aquí.- sin dejarme decir nada más, me empujó hacia la calle y luego entró a la casa rápidamente.

Ya Edward me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí. Entré y una vez él dentro, nos dirigimos a la dichosa discoteca.

Cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba rebozando de gente. Pero, claro, nosotros entramos sin hacer cola, mientras la gran cantidad de personas esperando su turno por entrar nos pifiaba. Una vez entramos, tenía que admitir que el lugar no estaba mal. El ambiente era agradable. Edward me dirigió a un VIP, en el que habían pequeños sillones. Nos sentamos y pedimos algunas bebidas.

La temperatura empezó a subir, así que opté por quitarme el abrigo. Me puse de pie, ganándome la mirada de Edward. Desvié mi mirada de él. Poco a poco me fui quitando el abrigo y a cada segundo sentía los ojos de él sobre mí. Una vez libre de tal prenda, me volví a sentar. Edward seguía mirándome y sin dejar de hacerlo, se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. Me ofreció su mano.

-¿Bailamos, bella señorita?- sonreí ante sus palabras. Me encantaba ese lado caballeresco que tenía.

-Encantada, apuesto caballero.- tomé su mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

La música era muy movida, y Edward me mantenía cerca a su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Me susurraba cosas al oído, que me hacían ruborizar y por momentos bajaba sus manos a mis caderas, para luego situarse en mi cintura y bajar nuevamente. De pronto, sonó la canción_ I'm still inlove with you_ de _Sean Paul_, y de un impulso, me volteé pegando mi espalda en su pecho. Sus manos nunca dejaron su lugar, mientras yo me movía. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Por momentos, recostaba mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros y volteaba mi rostro hacia su cuello, depositando un suave beso en él. Edward suspiraba fuertemente y cerraba los ojos conmigo. Su agarre se volvió más fuerte y fue ahí cuando sentí "esa" protuberancia en mi espalda. _Oops._

Me volteé nuevamente, quedando frente a frente con él. Terminó la música y le dije que vayamos a sentarnos un momento. La estaba pasando genial, pero si seguíamos así, terminaríamos en un hotel, como me había dicho Reneé.

Esta vez, Edward me sentó en su regazo- _mala idea_- y empezó a acariciar mis piernas. Yo enredé mis manos en sus cabellos, como siempre solía hacer, y pegué mi cabeza con la suya.

-Estás causando que una infinidad de hombres posen sus miradas en ti, cariño. Debo ser la envidia de todos.- me susurró al oído, causándome un estremecimiento.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues, tú no te quedas atrás. Todas las mujeres aquí, ponen sus ojos en ti descaradamente.

-¿Celosa?- me preguntó juguetón.

-No sabes cuánto.- le seguí el juego.

-No tendrías por qué estarlo. Sabes que soy tuyo.- dejó un beso en la base de mi cuello y apretó su agarre en mis piernas. Luego, rozó sus labios con mi mejilla y dejó suaves besos, en busca de… Instintivamente, volteé mi cara y pegué sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos con ternura al inicio, pero eso se fue convirtiendo en pasión, y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo más caliente, mi vejiga empezó a protestar. Tenía que ir al baño, que estaba muy cerca al VIP, así que no sería mucho problema. Me separé de los apetitosos labios de mi novio y me dispuse a pararme.

-Tengo que ir al tocador. Ahora vuelvo.- él me cogió del brazo y me detuvo.

-Voy contigo.- me dijo decidido.

-¿Estás loco? Está a unos pasos, y no tardaré nada, ya lo verás.

-No dejaré que vayas sola.

-Tranquilo, amor. Nada me pasará aquí. El baño está a unos pasos y si quieres me puedes vigilar desde aquí. Solo será un minuto. Te lo prometo.

-Bella…

-Ahorita regreso.- me zafé de su agarre y me fui corriendo al baño. Entré rápidamente y felizmente estaba vacío. Una vez terminé, salí, me mojé un poco la cara y salí. Apenas lo hice, dirigí mi mirada a Edward, quien no estaba solo.

Empecé a ver todo rojo cuando observé cómo una mujer, plástica a la vista, estaba más que cerca a él y lo tomaba de la mano. La expresión de Edward era de disgusto y se notaba que trataba de ser sutil al momento de rechazarla, pero ella no entendía, o tan solo lo ignoraba. Comencé a caminar a paso apresurado para dejarle claro a esa… que él era mío. Ya estaba a 3 metros de él, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo. Era un sujeto, que se aproximó demasiado a mí. Lo primero que sentí fue la fuerte loción que se había echado. Me ardía la nariz, así que volteé mi rostro. Edward aún seguía intentando sacarse de encima de la mujerzuela esa.

-Hola, preciosura. ¿No quieres acompañarme esta noche?- el individuo trataba de sonar sexy, mas no lo conseguía.

-Lo siento, pero he venido acompañada, así que si me permite…- intenté zafarme, pero él apretó su agarre.

-Vamos, no te resistas. Sé que también lo quieres. Deja al perdedor con el que viniste. Conmigo te divertirás aún más.- sentí su otra mano bajar por mi costado y justo cuando estaba llegando a mi muslo, me solté y le di una más que fuerte bofetada, que le hizo doblar su rostro. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla impactada y me miró con ira.- Maldita, perra, así que te resistes, ¿eh? Ahora verás. A mí nadie me rechaza, y menos me golpea. Me las vas a pagar.- se acercó decidido a mí, y vi cómo levantaba una de sus manos, dispuesto a devolverme el golpe que le había dado. Cerré instintivamente los ojos y esperé el impacto, pero nunca lo recibí. Abrí los ojos y pude ver el justo momento cuando Edward llegaba donde nosotros y detenía al sujeto.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.- le dijo casi gruñendo. El hombre rió.

-Déjame decirte que llegas tarde. Ya le puse más que una mano, y como a todas las zorras, estoy seguro que le gustó.- seguía diciendo el infeliz. La expresión de Edward se distorsionó y fue la primera vez en que pude ver tanto odio en su mirar, que daba miedo.

-Ella no es ninguna zorra, imbécil.- el hombre solo reía en su cara, como provocándolo. Lo siguiente que vi fue el puño de Edward impactar en el ojo izquierdo del sujeto. Este cayó al piso y Edward se lanzó sobre él. Así, empezó una pelea entre ambos y yo no sabía qué hacer. Me acerqué un poco a ellos para tratar de calmar a Edward.

-¡Edward! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Ya déjalo! ¡Edward!- gritaba, pero él no me hacía caso- ¡Por favor, ya para, Edward!

-¡Pídele disculpas, infeliz! ¡Discúlpate, ahora!- le decía gritando al hombre, que ahora sangraba por doquier.

-D-discúlpeme… p-por… f-favor.- yo solo asentí, y luego miré con súplica a Edward para que ya lo dejara. Él soltó con rudeza la cabeza del sujeto, al que tenía inmóvil en el suelo, y después se levantó. Se acercó a mí, mientras veíamos cómo los guardias de seguridad se acercaban. Claro, debí imaginármelo. Ya Alice me había platicado sobre los guardaespaldas secretos que tenían a su cuidado. Levantaron al desmadejado hombre y se lo llevaron. Edward les asintió y nuevamente posó sus ojos en mí. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo, sí. Pero mira nada más cómo terminaste.- tenía el ojo izquierdo un poco hinchado y por un borde de sus labios, salía un hilo de sangre- No debiste hacerlo.

-Sí, sí debí. Ese maldito tenía que aprender a respetar a las mujeres, o al menos a ti. No lo iba dejar así, y menos cuando te insulta deliberadamente. No, Bella.

-Está bien… ahora, ¿vámonos, sí? Tenemos que curarte estas heridas. Vayamos a tu casa. Así será más fácil y no necesitarás ir al hospital. Vamos.- pasé mi mano por su cintura y lo jalé hacia el VIP para recoger mis cosas y retirarnos. Una vez todo en mis manos, salimos de la discoteca y nos encaminamos al auto. Edward insistió en abrirme la puerta y así lo hizo. Ya de regreso, llamé a Alice y le conté lo ocurrido. Me dijo que tendría lo necesario listo para ayudarme a curar a Edward.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y Edward y yo entramos. Ahí ya nos esperaba Alice, y junto a ella, Esme.

-Hijo, por Dios, ¿qué pasó?- Esme se acercó con rapidez a Edward y se empeñó en revisarlo con cuidado. Luego, se fijó en mí y puso expresión de disculpas- Lo siento, hija, no te he saludado, pero es que al ver a mi niño así, me desesperó.

-No te preocupes, Esme. Justamente vinimos a curar esas heridas.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió, Edward?- le preguntó su madre.

-Un imbécil que se quiso propasar con Bella y la insultó. No pude contenerme, madre. Él tenía que disculparse.

-Ay, hijo, pero ¿tenían que llegar a los golpes?

-A veces, se requiere de ello para que alguien opte por hacer lo correcto, madre.

-Mi niño… ven, vamos a curarte ahora mismo.- lo jaló hacia la sala y lo sentó en un sofá. Alice le pasó el botiquín y como toda madre esmerada, Esme comenzó a curar las heridas de Edward. Mientras tanto, le conté a Alice lo que había sucedido y luego, ella me contó qué tal le fue su cena con Jasper.

-Bien, hijo, ya estás.- Esme se levantó del sofá.

-¿Y papá?

-De guardia. Bueno, ¿necesitas algo, hijo? ¿Un café? ¿Un mate?

-No, madre, gracias por tus cuidados.

-Nada, hijo. Cualquier mamá haría esto por sus hijos. Bueno, si no hay nada más que necesites, me voy a acostar. Estoy un poco cansada.

-Ve, mamá. Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana, hijito. Adiós, Bella, sabes que si gustas puedes quedarte.-asentí en silencio- Buenas noches, hija.- seguidamente, se fue a su habitación.

Yo me acerqué a Edward, y me lancé a sus brazos. Había tenido miedo y me sentía culpable. _¿Por qué siempre me tiene que pasar algo?_ Levanté mi rostro y deposité un tierno beso en su nariz. No quería lastimarlo.

-Tengo que llamar a mis padres, tengo que decirles. Tal vez, Charlie acepte venir por mí a estas horas…

-Ni hablar, Bella. Te quedas. Aquí hay suficiente espacio, y Alice puede prestarte una bata o algo, ¿no es así, hermanita?

-Por supuesto, hermano. Bella lo sabe.

-Ok, entonces, ve y llama a tus padres y avísales que te quedarás aquí.- suspiré. No me quedaba de otra. Además, si Edward quería que me quedara, así lo haría.

-Está bien. Entonces, si me disculpan, ahora regreso.- me puse de pi y me dirigí al patio para hablar con mi mamá, ya que suponía que mi padre ahorita estaría privado en su cama.

Dicho y hecho, Charlie ya estaba inconsciente. Hablé con Reneé, le conté lo ocurrido y también le avisé que no iría a dormir a casa. Después de hacerme recordar que "disfrutara" mi noche, me colgó. Suspiré resignada y me encaminé a la sala. Se oía las voces de Alice y Edward. Estaban charlando de algo, que parecía importante, porque hablaban en voz baja. Llena de curiosidad, me acerqué de puntillas y escuché.

-¿ya tienes todo arreglado?- preguntaba Alice.

-Sí, está todo listo. Ya programé el viaje, compré un departamento… todo está en su lugar. Solo tenemos que ir allí y ya.

-Pero, aún no se lo has dicho a ella, Edward. Te dije que se lo mencionaras. Ya la conoces. No debes ocultarle nada.

-Tranquila, hermana. Lo haré, pero ahora no. Aún no es tiempo.

-Mira que son varios años que tú y Bella estarán fuera. También tendrás que…- decidí hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Qué viaje? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho, Edward?

Pude ver cómo él cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza y Alice me miraba con expresión de disculpa.

-¿Edward? Respóndeme. No te quedes callado.- le exigí. Tal vez, mi voz salió algo más elevada de lo normal, pero me desesperaba que Edward no me respondiera. Él levantó la vista y me miró.

-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Holaa chicas… lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que la verdad no tuve ganas de escribir. El último cap casi no tuvo rr's y eso me bajó la autoestima. ¿Qué fue mal? ¿No les gustó? Si así fue, me lo hubieran dicho de igual manera. Me sentí desmotivada y no me daban ganas de escribir. Pero, bueno, aquí estoy. Espero que puedan comprenderme por la tardanza, pero es que tengo poco tiempo. Verán, estoy estudiando en la universidad, pero mi situación es algo complicada. La universidad en la que estoy es considerada una de las mejores de mi país y si estoy ahí es porque me gané una beca completa gracias a mi esfuerzo. Lo que me piden es que saque notas muuuuyy altas, o si no perderé la beca, y eso es lo que menos quiero. Por eso tengo que hacer más que un doble esfuerzo y eso me deja poco tiempo. **

**Solo quiero que tengan claro que, a pesar de todo, nunca dejaré el fic, y no piensen que lo abandonaré inconcluso o algo así. Bueno, dicho esto, espero puedan comprenderme y las espero en el prox.**

**¿Merezco rr? Siiiiii, no sean malas. Así sea para decirme que estuvo malo el cap o si les gustó. De recompensa, les escribí un cap extra extra extra largo… espero que en verdad les haya gustado y haya compensado su espera. Nos estamos leyendo… byeeeeeeeeeee. Cuídense mucho mucho.**

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada, ALnewmoon, Lady Alizee, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, keny-cullen, yasmin-cullen, Castnar, Iga-12L, Zoey 25, Patito Pattz, EJsam, silviafarro, Irene Draven, tammyenache, scarlett003 y maiaiauchiha. **

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, inmensas gracias por sus alertas, favs y comments… aprecio cada uno de ellos. Y a las chicas silenciosas, también gracias por seguir este fic.**

**Lyhaane.**

**Andrea: Holaaaaaaaaaa, gracias por tu rr. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap. En verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero no puedo hacer más. Tan solo mírame ahorita, publicando a las 03:20 am. No tengo más tiempo, y no sé cómo haré mañana para no dormirme. Tendré que tomarme un buen red bull, hahaha. AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh siiiiii! Vi el beso Robsten… Ese Rob es un bandido de primera. Cómo se ríe. Me causó mucha gracia. YYYYYYY ya viste las fotos de ambos grabando en el Caribe? Yyyy los primeros stills de Amanecer en People Mag? Morí cuando los viii…. Dios! Por k rayos no es noviembre ya! Weeeno, ya tengo k irme a descansar… nos stamos leyendo y espero tu rr… chauuu cdtm.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

_-Tenemos que hablar._

Esa frase no me estaba cayendo bien. Algo iba mal y no podía imaginármelo. Lo único que tenía claro era que no dejaría que eso arruinara mi relación con Edward. Claro, eso si no se trataba de algo sumamente importante, como de vida o muerte… ya veremos. Aclaré mi garganta sin hacer ruido y me dispuse a hablar con seguridad. Fuerte y claro.

-Ok. Hablemos. ¿Lo hacemos aquí o prefieres ir a algún otro lado?- mi voz salió un poco con brusquedad, pero prefería eso a que hubiese temblado. Tenía miedo. El nombre "Tanya" se repetía en mi mente. Una y otra vez. ¿Será ella de nuevo? ¿Querrá hacernos más daño?

Pensar eso hizo que me ponga tensa. Pero ahora algo cambió. Sentí una fuerza emanar de mí, así como seguridad. Si ella nos quería volver a dañar, no la dejaría esta vez. Estaba segura de eso. Pelearía con uñas y dientes por mi felicidad y la de Edward.

-No, aquí está bien.- mi novio me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Como habrás podido oír, Alice lo sabe todo, así que no le veo problema a hablar aquí.- su voz también emanaba seguridad, pero su mirada decía lo contrario. Me transmitía miedo, duda, cariño, pero había una pisca de rencor, como odio; pero, ¿hacia qué?

_¿O hacia quién?_- me recordó mi voz mental.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos.- le obedecí y pasé por su lado con pasos indecisos, pero cuando él colocó su mano en mi espalda baja y me dirigió a uno de los sofás del salón, me sentí más segura. Ahora, más decidida, hablé.

-Te escucho, Edward.- ya me estaba impacientando. Mi virtud no era la paciencia y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero trataría de tomar las cosas con calma. Lo prometo. Trataría.

-Bella, sé que esta situación aún sigue siendo difícil para ti. Sé que aún hay huecos por llenar en tu memoria, pero que poco a poco estás logrando desaparecerlos. Lo comprendo… pero hay otras cosas que también siguen avanzando… cosas que nos ponen en riesgo, que ponen en riesgo TU vida y yo no puedo permitir que eso siga sucediendo.- _Tanya. Tanya. _El nombre ahora me atronaba los oídos. No era estúpida; sabía que Edward se refería a ella; pero una pequeñísima parte de mi mente, tenía esperanzas; y dejé salir la absurda pregunta de mis labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Alice se puso de pie y, sin decir aún nada, se sentó a mi costado, y me cogió de las manos. Ambas, volvimos a escuchar a Edward.

-Bella, no sabemos nada de Tanya, pero todos pensamos que ella está planeando algo. Así fue la primera vez. Ella amenazó, todos nos fiamos en algún momento, y de pronto atacó, tomándonos desprevenidos. No voy a permitir que eso pase otra vez. Yo te amo, Bella, y moriría si sufrieras algún otro daño. No me lo perdonaría jamás. NUNCA.- lo escuchaba con atención, pero yo, terca, lo rebatí; a pesar de que sabía que él tenía razón.

-Pero, ¿cómo pueden saber si ella está o no planeado algo? Tal vez… quizás, ella… se cansó y solo siguió su vida o …

-Bella, escúchame… A las pocas semanas que saliste del hospital, una enfermera se acercó donde Carlisle y le confesó que había escuchado hablar por celular a otra enfermera con alguien, al que nunca nombraba. La enfermera era Sofía. ¿La recuerdas?-sí la recordaba. Ella no me caía nada bien. Había algo en su mirada que me hacía desconfiar y nunca bajar la guardia. Además, me trataba de lo peor, con desprecio. No era para nada amable.

-Sí, me acuerdo de ella.- no pude decir más. No podía ser lo que me estaba imaginando. ¿Acaso ella y Tanya…?

-La enfermera, que era compañera de Sofía, le dijo a Carlisle que Sofía le daba todo tipo de información tuya a esa persona, y no solo sobre tu salud. Sino cómo iba tu relación con los demás, y en especial, conmigo. Cuando Carlisle te sacó del cargo de Sofía, debido a que te sentías incómoda, ella había hablado nuevamente con esa persona, informándole su destitución. La testigo dice que se escucharon gritos del otro lado y que Sofía lloraba y le decía que no fue su culpa. Al parecer a la otra persona no le importó, y después de unos minutos, Sofía colgó y tiró con furia su móvil. Gritó resignada y furiosa. Despotricó largo rato, maldiciéndote, a ti y a todos nosotros, por arruinarle su "negocio". Cuando Carlisle nos dijo eso a todos, coincidimos en que esa persona misteriosa podía ser Tanya. Hay una gran probabilidad de que fuese ella. ¿Quién más querría todo tipo de información tuya y contrate a alguien cercano para averiguarlo? ¿Te das cuenta? Tanya es muy silenciosa y cuidadosa. No avisa; solo ataca cuando menos lo esperas. Después de conversar largo y tendido, todos tomamos una decisión.- estaba un poco aturdida. No podía ser que haya estado en manos del enemigo durante un tiempo. No podía creerlo. Si Tanya se lo ordenaba, Sofía pudo… matarme… pero la cuestión era, si Tanya tuvo la oportunidad de acabar de una buena vez conmigo, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Si ella le ordenaba a Sofía que me matara, estaba segura que la enfermera hubiera aceptado y le hubiera obedecido. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quiere Tanya de mí? ¿De Edward?

_Edward_. Me miraba pidiéndome comprensión. Hizo que volviera a la realidad. Habían muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero la única que las podía responder era la misma Tanya, así que sería imposible conocer las respuestas ahora.

-¿Bella?- había vuelto a internarme en mi mente. Ahora, tenía que analizar las palabras de Edward… pero algo me llamaba la atención. Él había dicho TODOS. ¿Mis papás también sabían? Edward respondió mi pregunta silenciosa.

-Sí, tus padres también lo sabían; pero… entiéndelos, Bella. Ellos querían decirte, pero te veían tan feliz y mejorada que no querían arruinar tu alegría y oscurecer tus días, preocuparte. Aunque… bueno, en mi caso era distinto. Yo supe que debía decírtelo… solo estaba esperando el momento, y aunque no planeé decírtelo así, tuve que hacerlo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Bella. Tú.- su mirada me mataba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? Casi me hace olvidar de lo que estábamos hablando. Casi.

-¿Q-qué decisión tomaron?- la pregunta salió involuntariamente de mis labios. Edward se puso más serio y cuadró sus hombros. ¿Tan malo era?

-Bueno, creímos que lo más apropiado sería… Mira, yo ya había planeado hacer esto desde antes que perdieras la memoria… lo que está pasando, solo me ha hecho acelerar las cosas. Solo quiero que entiendas que hacemos esto para que estés a salvo de… ya sabes quién.- sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente, pero se recompuso al instante- Sé que será difícil para ti, pero es necesario, Bella…- aún no me decía nada, y la verdad ya me estaba desesperando más. Decidí cortarlo.

-Edward, dime qué decisión tomaron. No importa lo demás. Quiero saber qué decidieron. Si mis padres lo aceptaron, no creo que sea algo descabellado y claro que entiendo que es para estar a salvo. Pero no solo yo. Tú también tienes que estar a salvo, Edward.- me paré de mi lugar y me acerqué a él, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Al llegar a él, tomé su rostro en mis manos y lentamente, me senté en su regazo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y los dejé ahí- Ahora, deja de irte por las ramas y dime ya qué vamos a hacer.- le di un beso en la mejilla, para que tenga la seguridad de que no estaba enojada ni nada… bueno, solo nerviosa, pero así estaría cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar, ¿no?

Ambos seguíamos con nuestras miradas conectadas. Decidí relajar un poco el momento acariciando el cabello de Edward. Él cerró los ojos y relajó su respiración. Cuando abrió los ojos, me miró con decisión y por fin me habló.

-Decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos del país. Para no levantar sospechas, dirían que nos estábamos yendo a estudiar…- _irnos del país…_ mi cerebro estaba empezando a trabajar con mayor rapidez y formulando las preguntas pertinentes- cada uno por su lado, por supuesto.- sentí cómo mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Quise pararme para empezar mi protesta, pero él me detuvo colocando sus manos en mis caderas, impidiéndome movimiento alguno- Déjame terminar. El plan es hacer creer a todo el pueblo que ambos… terminamos nuestra relación y que cada uno se fue por su lado a estudiar en países distintos. Tanya es muy astuta y quién sabe si ella conociendo nuestro paradero podría ir hacia ahí e intentar dañarnos otra vez. Por eso, preferimos que toda la gente crea que ambos ya no estamos juntos.- mi expresión, así como los latidos de mi corazón se calmaron. Aceptaría lo que sea, menos separarme de Edward. Eso nunca.

Al ver que él ya había acabado, comencé con la primera pregunta que me lanzó mi cerebro.

-¿Y a dónde iríamos?- una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro y una de sus manos subió a mi mejilla, dejándola ahí. Yo incliné mi rostro hacia su mano para disfrutar más de su toque, pero nunca deje sus ojos.

-Bueno, a todo el mundo le dirían que yo me fui a Inglaterra; y tú, a Francia. Pero, en realidad, nos iremos a…- se quedó mirándome, mientras yo, expectante desesperada sentía los latidos alocados de mi corazón- Australia.

_Australia._ Sí que estaba lejos… _Australia_. No sabía qué decir.

-Wow… ¡Australia! Uhmm… ¿Sydney?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-De hecho, Canberra. Estudiaremos en la Australian National University.- dijo él con seguridad.

-Pero… ¿ya mandaron las solicitudes? Yo no firmé nada. ¿Cómo puedes decir "estudiaremos" si no he recibido ninguna aceptación aún?

-Bueno, esa es otra cosa que te tenía que decir. No se mandó solicitud alguna. Mi padre se contactó con una asociación y pues él planteó que podíamos adquirir una beca de estudios en Australia. Propuso esto porque tu padre se negó fervientemente cuando Carlisle le dijo que podía ayudarle a pagar tus estudios en Australia sin tener que retribuirle nada.- ya me imaginaba la expresión de Charlie y su muestra de terquedad, que yo heredé obviamente- Reneé estuvo de acuerdo con eso de la beca y convenció a Esme y bueno, creo que basta con que las 2 digan que sí para que Charlie y Carlisle también acepten. La asociación que te mencioné analizó nuestros casos y los encontró muy beneficiosos, ya que según ellos somos "estudiantes como pocos y prometemos un exitoso futuro". Ellos llamaron y se lo anunciaron a mis padres. También hablé con ellos un instante y me dijeron que teníamos que reunirnos para que nos expliquen qué incluye la beca y cómo funciona su sistema. Por lo que tu madre le contó a la mía, ellos ya se comunicaron con tus padres y les anunciaron que también habías conseguido la beca y te citaron para el mismo día que yo. ¿Alguna duda?- mi cara era todo un poema. ¿Cómo es que no me había podido enterar de nada? Y ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza escoger una universidad.

_Iré a Australia_. _¿Con mis padres?_

-Viviremos solos.- soltó Edward. Lo miré.

-¿Qué?

-Viajaremos solos a Australia y viviremos juntos… solo nosotros dos.- me quedé viéndolo sin poder creérmelo.

-Viviremos… solos… como… ¿una pareja?- Edward tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostros. Sí, lo sé, estaba actuando como una retrasada mental, pero es que… ¡Compartiré una casa o departamento o lo que sea con Edward y viviremos como pareja! ¿Eso parece poco? No para mí. Esto es pasar al siguiente paso. Pensé que para llegar a convivir con él, tendría que terminar primera la universidad, pero estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario. Pero…- ¿Y Charlie no te obligó a casarte conmigo primero?- Sabía que Charlie había aceptado muy bien mi relación con Edward, pero una cosa es ver bien al novio de tu hija, y aceptarlo de la mejor manera, y otra es dejar que ambos vivan juntos… sin tu supervisión.

-A decir verdad, propuso eso como su primera condición y que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.- me dijo como si nada. ¿Me iba a casar y nadie me había dicho nada? ¿Qué ahora también estaba embarazada y tampoco lo sabía?

_Me voy a casar… ¡me voy a CASAR!..._

_¿A los 18?_

_No. Es. Posible._

Mi respiración se aceleró. Me casaría a los 18. ¡A los 18! Todos creerían que… bueno, en realidad nadie sabría que me iba a casar, porque para todos Edward y yo estaríamos separados, pero… ¿qué dirán en Australia?

_¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera los conoces._

_Pero, ¿qué dirán los profesores?_

_Excusas._

_¿Y mis compañeros?_

_¡Rayos! Se trata de Edward._

_Aún así. No. No. No. NO._

-No.- me puse de pie, soltando su agarre en mi cintura y alcé mi dedo índice- Planearon mi matrimonio y no me lo dijeron. ¿Y cuándo pensaban decirme, eh? Dime, Edward. No estoy de acuerdo. No. No pueden tomar decisiones por mí. Y menos esta. Escucha bien. NO. VOY. A. CASARME. ¡No lo voy a hacer!- lo miré inquisitivamente esperando a que hablara. Su expresión no estaba nada seria. Al contrario, se notaba que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Iba a seguir con mi protesta, cuando él se me adelantó.

-Yo tampoco.- me dijo

-¡No me imp… ¿Qué dijiste?- ¿Había oído bien?

-Que tampoco me casaré.

-Pero tú dijiste antes que…- tomó mi mano y me volvió a acercar a él, haciéndome sentar en su regazo nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? Cuando Charlie dijo que la única condición para realizar ese viaje era casarnos, bueno, pasaron muchas cosas. Esme y Alice se emocionaron. No hicieron un escándalo, pero el brillo en sus ojos las delató. Mi padre me miró de inmediato para ver mi reacción, lo que me indicó que todo lo dejaba en mis manos. Y yo, pues, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Ya una vez me había imaginado esperándote en el altar y tú vestida con un hermoso traje de novia… pero no tan pronto. Tengo muy claro que tenemos que hacer las cosas con calma y la verdad es que no estaba en mis planes pedirte matrimonio en los próximos meses… a no ser claro que _algo_ nos… incite a hacerlo. Sabes a qué me refiero.- ambos desviamos nuestras miradas por un momento. Tampoco me imaginaba como madre… aún no. Volví a mirarlo para expresarle mi apoyo.

-Edward… mírame.- él levantó su mirada- Tienes razón. Todo a su tiempo. Yo tampoco me veo casada a los 18 y pues tampoco me veo como madre… aún.- sus ojos brillaron y no se despegaron de los míos. Yo dirigí una de mis manos a su mejilla y la dejé ahí- La única persona con la que quiero formar una familia es contigo, pero aún es muy apresurado para eso. Cuando llegue el momento, seré la mujer más feliz cuando un médico me confirme que espero un hijo tuyo. Pero eso ocurrirá a su debido tiempo.- él me sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío, rozando mis labios. Me encantaban estos momentos. A veces, sentía que expresábamos más con ese simple roce que con un apasionado beso… era extraño.

Después de varios minutos de sumergirnos en nuestro mundo, hablé.

-Uhm, entonces… no me dijiste ¿cómo cambió Charlie de opinión?- no me imaginaba qué fuerza pudo haber hecho que el testarudo Charlie Swan se echase para atrás en alguna decisión que él tomaba.

-¿Cómo crees tú que sucedió?- no tenía respuesta a su pregunta. Nunca había presenciado que mi papá cambiase de opinión en el mismo momento que diga que estaba decidido a hacer algo. Al no obtener respuesta, Edward siguió hablando- Pensé que ya lo habías deducido. Gracias a Dios no eres consciente de lo que nos hacen.- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando?- La que lo convención fue Reneé, Bella. Pensé que ya lo sabrías, ya que se notaba que no era la primera vez que influía en alguna decisión de Charlie, y juraría que vi en la expresión de él que estaba esperando que Reneé lo hiciera negar lo que dijo antes.- ¿Reneé? ¿Ella fue? Estaba más que sorprendida. No sabía que mi mamá tenía ese poder sobre mi padre. Interesante.

-Wao, no me lo esperaba. ¿Y solo le dijo que no era posible que me casara contigo y Charlie deshizo su decisión?

-Bueno, no fue tan sencillo como eso. Reneé le dio una sermoneada que duró minutos, muchos minutos. Alegó que no podía obligarte, ya que ella sabía que no estarías de acuerdo; también dijo que ahora las costumbres eran otras y que las parejas bien podían convivir sin necesidad de estar casados y muchas otras cosas más. Cuando Charlie se dio por vencido y dijo que tal vez estaba exagerando, anunciando así que lo de nuestro casamiento se cancelaba, respiré más aliviado. Porque, de acuerdo con Reneé, tenía miedo a cómo reaccionarías tú, porque además de no haberte dicho que nos iríamos a estudiar al extranjero, estaría esto de la boda, y yo siempre he pensado que cuando llegue ese momento será porque tú quieres hacerlo y no por una obligación. Esa era mi preocupación más apremiante; ahora, no puedo decir lo mismo de Esme y Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso ellas sí querían que nosotros…?- ¿Esme quería a su único hijo casado a los 18? Wao.

-Decir "querían" queda corto. ¿Puedes creer que en esos minutos ya habían planeado en dónde harían tu vestido, el lugar donde se realizaría la boda, la iglesia donde nos casaríamos, el día que lo haríamos, hasta cómo sería la recepción? Hasta ya se habían comunicado con la casa de modas para iniciar la confección de tu vestido, el de ellas y el de tu madre. Es impresionante cómo de iguales son en ese aspecto.- sorprendida otra vez. Así estaba. Bueno, al menos cuando de verdad me case, no tendré que preocuparme por los preparativos. Y a eso sumándole a Reneé… Porque estoy segura que si ella no hubiera tenido la certeza de que yo no estaría de acuerdo con esa boda, se habría unido a Esme y Alice.

-Entonces, quedamos libres de una boda inminente.- dije suspirando.

-Así parece.- recosté mi cabeza en la base de su cuello.

-¿Y cuándo nos iremos? ¿Cómo evadiremos a todos los pobladores de Forks?

-La fecha aún está por verse. Las clases en Australia comienzan en febrero, así que aún tenemos tiempo. Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, créeme que pasaremos desapercibidos; solo déjalo en mis manos.

-Voy a extrañar a todos aquí… bueno, si consideramos que todos incluye a Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Jake, mis padres, los tuyos… los echaré tanto de menos…

-Y yo, Bella. Pero tenemos que hacer esto… por nuestro bien. Además, no será para siempre. Volveremos.

-Volveremos.

Después de aquella conversación, todo fluyó con mucha rapidez. Edward y yo fuimos a las reuniones de la organización que nos estaba ofreciendo las becas; nos enteramos del sistema de estudio utilizado, los beneficios de la beca, dónde viviríamos, aunque esto último tuvo que variar cuando les dijimos que preferíamos una casa. También, nos explicaron cuáles eran los requisitos para mantener la beca. No lo veía como algo de otro mundo, pero sí que sería difícil obtener las notas más altas en una universidad tan prestigiosa como esa. Sin embargo, no sería algo imposible…y si estaba con Edward, lo lograría, estaba segura.

Mis amigos… todos nos volvimos muy unidos. Incluso, Jake y Nessie se nos unieron. Salíamos juntos a bailar, o a incursionar por las montañas. Eso era lo que menos me gustaba. Emmett se la pasaba burlándose de mí cada que podía. Qué podía hacer. Había nacido con una torpeza que no me podía quitar ahora siendo casi adulta. A pesar de todo, la pasábamos muy bien juntos. Echaría esto de menos. Pero al menos nos podríamos comunicar por redes sociales o videoconferencias. Eso me consolaba un poco.

Mis padres se habían convertido cada vez más melancólicos conmigo… al menos, Reneé. Siempre que me veía, me abrazaba muy fuerte diciéndome que me extrañaría enormemente…y claro, Charlie no podía evadir la petición de mi madre para que hagamos un abrazo grupal. Así la pasábamos casi la mayor parte del tiempo que estábamos juntos. Pero al menos me alegraba que se hubieran vuelto tan amigos con los padres de Edward. Hasta a veces se juntaban y salían los 4 a cenar o a algunas fiestas de adultos… esas donde se sientan a conversar y conversar y bailar esos valses o música de los 70. Al menos así no estarían todo el tiempo tristes por mi distanciamiento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó mi cumpleaños. No me había dado cuenta que odiaba ese día, hasta que llegó. Supongo que no había logrado recordar eso a tiempo. Pero tuve el cumpleaños más feliz de toda mi vida. Todos estuvieron reunidos: mi familia, mis amigos, mi hermoso novio. No hubo ningún percance ni nada que arruinara el momento, aunque no puedo negar que en el fondo esperaba que sucediera algo, ya que con Tanya nadie sabe. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Todo fue felicidad… felicidad que Emmett convirtió en irritación y enfado en mí. ¿Por qué? Pues, resulta que, como la cena que se había organizado se dio en la casa de Edward por ser la más grande, cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo en el jardín trasero de Esme, Emmett se escabulló y sin que me dé cuenta cómo, sentí algo reventarse en mi cabeza. Sí, eso. De un momento a otro, 5 huevos fueron reventados en mi cabeza y luego sentí que fui bañada en una sustancia blanca. Sí, eso otra vez. Harina, mucha harina en mi cuerpo. Y cuando ya estaba hecha toda una masa para pastel, Emmett me gritó con júbilo un "feliz cumpleaños, Bells". En ese momento, recién pude reaccionar y vi cómo todos se habían quedado perplejos, pero de un momento a otro, estaban resistiéndose las risas. Miré con mucho enfado a Emmett, pero al parecer no se notaba por la enorme capa de harina sobre mi rostro. Impotente, llevé mis manos atrás y las cerré en puños. No sabía qué hacer, pero Emmett me las tenía que pagar. En ese momento, sentí que depositaban algo duro y casi circular en una de mis manos y en la otra una especie de bolsa. A quién haya sido, le agradecí mentalmente y llevé a cabo mi plan. Fingí una sonrisa y todos me quedaron mirando, ya que hasta ese momento no se habían carcajeado esperando a mi reacción. Así que con todas mis fuerzas, reí como si de verdad me pareciera divertida la situación. Después de unos segundos, todos me imitaron, incluso Emmett, que se había alejado lo suficiente para escapar si se me ocurría perseguirlo. No me moví de mi lugar y esperé que él se acercara. Así lo hizo después de un momento, diciéndome que ya sabía que encontraría ese acto que había hecho como algo que los amigos suelen hacer. Yo solo asentí naturalmente. Lo tenía a 3 metros de mí. Sabía que si me acercaba a él, lo tomaría como que lo quería atacar y no podría cumplir mi cometido. En ese momento, y sin esperármelo, Rosalie entró en el juego, a mi favor por supuesto, y se dirigió a Emmett, a quien solo le dijo "Emmett, cariño, lo siento pero es que no puedo tolerar que le hagas eso a una mujer". Cuando terminó de decir la frase, yo ya estaba con la mano en el aire, llevando el huevo conmigo hacia la cabeza de mi chistoso amigo. El huevo estrelló y lo manchó todo, pero no quedaba ahí. Mi otra mano entró en acción y vació todo el contenido que tenía la bolsa que sostenía esa mano en la cabeza y cara de Emmett. Él estaba más que perplejo y yo solo le dije "¡Muy divertido! ¿Verdad? Ahora puedes reírte conmigo." Pero él no se rió nadita. En ese momento, sí me reí con ganas. Cuando miré a Rose para agradecerle, me encontré a Alice y a Nessie junto a ella y las 3 me hicieron una señal de "bien hecho" con sus manos. Y así terminó mi noche. La más feliz y la más divertida de toda mi vida.

Una vez más, el tiempo se pasó volando. Estaba tratando de vivir lo más que podía en compañía de mis amigos, de mi familia, ya que el momento de irme a Australia con Edward se acercaba más y más. Estábamos a inicios de diciembre y nos iríamos en enero, para acostumbrarnos al ritmo de vida de ese país. Cuando llamaba a Alice para hacer algo juntas con Rose y Nessie, siempre me salía con lo mismo: ir de compras. Decía que tenía que renovar mi clóset, ya que no podía llevar la ropa antigua si iba a empezar una nueva vida en Australia, y siempre con esa excusa me torturaba el día entero entrando y saliendo de numerosas tiendas. Nessie tampoco era muy pegada a la moda y era la única que me comprendía. Además, así como yo, ella no tenía tantos recursos como Rose y Alice y siempre se avergonzaba de que una de ellas le comprara algo, así como me pasaba a mí también; pero claro, con Alice nadie podía y con Rose… pues su mirada sí que intimidaba.

Así, entre compras y más compras, escapadas con mi novio, cenas familiares y salidas en grupo, llegaron las fiestas. Los Cullen organizaron una especie de fiesta "familiar". Incluiría a Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Nessie, yo y nuestros padres; así que, en verdad parecía una fiesta con taaanta gente reunida. Esa también fue la navidad más divertida y feliz que tuve, sobre todo porque descubrimos que Emmett tenía una desesperación que solo se ve en niños para abrir los regalos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¿Ahora sí? ¿Podemos?- era la décima vez en 5 minutos que Emmett le decía lo mismo a su madre.

-Emmett, compórtate. Ya tienes 19 años, actúa como un joven de tu edad. Te he dicho desde hace una hora que aún no es tiempo.

-¿Pero entonces cuándo será tiempo? Ya va a ser la medianoche.

-Pues pasada la medianoche será.- decía la señora muy seria y algo avergonzada por la situación.

-Pero, mamá. Sabes que me gusta abrir mis regalos antes de la medianoche.- chillaba Emmett como un niño pequeño. Era tan gracioso, que de no ser por respeto a los presentes, ya me estuviera partiendo de la risa.

-Hijo, he dicho que después de medianoche. Y ya no insistas.- terminó ella, pero Emmett se estaba preparando para protestar nuevamente. La señora McCarthy perdió la paciencia y antes de volver a oír a su hijo, se dirigió a su esposo- Carl.- solo eso dijo, y bastó para que el susodicho hablara.

-Emmett, obedece a tu madre. Si será después de la medianoche, que así sea.- mi amigo no se daba por vencido, y parece que ni le importaba que lo estábamos viendo y que Jasper lo estaba filmando. Mañana, todo el mundo podrá ver los berrinches de Emmett en navidad- Hijo, ¿acaso no te avergüenza que todos tus amigos te vean en esta situación tan deplorable? Tan solo míralos. Ahora, compórtate, que esta no es nuestra casa y no voy a aguantar tus berrinches de niño. Ya eres todo un hombre; no estás para estas cosas.- el padre de mi amigo ya había perdido la paciencia así como su esposa, así que para no hacer más escándalo, dejó a su hijo allí parado y se fue a la sala principal con su mujer.

En ese momento, Emmett dirigió su vista a todos nosotros. Esme y Carlisle estaban sorprendidos, y parece que Esme no le quería hacer pasar un peor rato a Emmett, porque llevó a Carlisle consigo, imitando a los padres de Emmett. Los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista, para luego seguir observando a Emmett. Ahora, él se había quedado viendo un punto y no quitaba los ojos de él… o más bien de ella, porque se trataba de Rosalie. Ella estaba delante de sus padres, que estaban tan sorprendidos como Carlisle y Esme. ¿Y quién no? No ves todos los días a un joven de 19 años comportándose como un niño de 5 y que este chico sea el novio de tu hija. Por eso, supongo yo, Rosalie fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett y le decía algo solo moviendo los labios y las manos. Tanto Alice como Jasper, Edward y yo supimos lo que le dijo: "Si sigues así, te juro que te dejo sin sexo durante 5 meses" Y recalcó 5 con sus manos. Emmett la miró horrorizado y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Luego, carraspeó y volvió a hablar.

-Jasper, ¿ya tienes el video? Espero que sí, porque ya me cansé de actuar de esta manera tan ridícula. Ahora, por favor, cuida el videíto con tu propia vida, porque no estoy dispuesto a hacer este papelón de nuevo, ¿ok? La próxima semana, lo enviaré al correo electrónico del profesor de Teatro. Espero que quede satisfecho y que considere que la escena fue hecha con "naturalidad".- recalcó esta última palabra haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus manos.

Todos nos le quedamos mirando. Y él a nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que actuaba en serio? Por favor, tengo 19. Todo se trataba de un trabajo que tenía que presentar para mi clase de Teatro en la escuela. ¿No es así, Edward?- Todos voltearon hacia mi novio, esperando su respuesta. Emmett le dio una mirada que Edward entendió y le respondió.

-Claro. Yo también lo hice, pero ya hace unos días. Mis padres pensaron que me debían llevar urgentemente al psicólogo por mi manera de actuar. Luego, les expliqué y se aliviaron.- rió ligeramente y dirigió su mirada a los señores Hale. Estos solo sonrieron dubitativamente.- ¿Pasamos a la sala?- él me tomó de la cintura y me llevó con él. Luego todos nos siguieron.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

El año nuevo también llegó y me la pasé muy bien con mis amigos y mi novio. Todos nuestros padres habían salido juntos a una cena de recibimiento del año nuevo, pero a su manera. Así que todos nosotros decidimos pasarla juntos también. Primero fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito. La comida estuvo deliciosa. Todos la disfrutamos… bueno, en especial Emmett y Jake. Sí que comen por montón. Luego, fuimos a la disco a la que fuimos Edward y yo cuando tenía poco tiempo de inaugurada. Gracias a Dios no hubieron problemas serios. Y digo serios, porque Rosalie tuvo que lidiar con un sujeto ebrio que se le quería ir encima. Pues, el individuo se equivocó de chica, porque mi amiga lo inmovilizó en un segundo y le propinó 2 bofetadas que dudo que el hombre olvide en su vida. Incluso, creo que hasta la borrachera se le fue. Nuestras parejas la miraban sorprendidos. Ver a Rose en acción era… alucinante. Luego, ella solo se arregló el vestido y el cabello y con una sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se acercó a su novio, quien aún atónito la recibió por acto reflejo.

Después de bailar y divertirnos con los pasos de baile de Emmett, nos dirigimos a un lugar que Edward, Jake y Emmett decían era el mejor para recibir el año nuevo. Pero no nos dijeron dónde era ese lugar. Cuando llegamos, supimos que sí era un buen lugar para dar comienzo a un nuevo año. Se trataba de un mirador… pero no era un simple mirador. Parecía que todo había estado planeado por los chicos. Estaba todo decorado románticamente. Había una especie de mesa adornada que contenía botellas de champagne y copas. También habían collares amarillos, lentes, gorros, como para armar una fiesta allí. ¿Y la música? Pues, el estéreo del auto de Edward fue utilizado para amenizar el ambiente. Habían instalado muebles colocados en media luna y en el centro una alfombra que tenía escrita en ella la frase "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO". Todo estaba genial. Las chicas y yo fuimos emocionadas hasta los muebles y nos lanzamos hacia ellos. Mientras tanto, los muchachos servían el champagne y llevaron las copas y las botellas hasta la alfombra en una especie de mesita con ruedas. Emmett nos repartió los accesorios que teníamos que usar y luego se unieron con nosotras. Cada quien tenía a su pareja abrazada. Todos veíamos el cielo, a la espera de los fuegos artificiales, que no tardaban en dar el espectáculo a nuestros ojos. Justo en ese momento, llevé mi mirada a todos los que estaban ahí. Parecían muy felices. Quería llevarme esa imagen cuando me vaya a Australia. Todos felices, como debe ser. No pude seguir viéndolos, ya que los fuegos artificiales llegaron en ese momento. Miramos las luces mientras nos saludábamos unos a otros con fuertes abrazos. Luego, volvimos a nuestras posiciones y nos quedamos charlando por horas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el sol estaba demasiado visible en el horizonte.

En esas horas de conversación, pude enterarme de lo que mis amigos harían en el nuevo año. Rosalie estudiaría Artes escénicas en Seattle, Emmett había recibido una beca para la misma universidad por ser el mejor deportista del instituto y estudiaría Arquitectura. Así que ellos dos, estarían en contacto siempre. Nessie también iría a estudiar a Seattle, Periodismo. Jake nos dijo que pediría un traslado a dicha ciudad y se mudaría ahí con su padre, ya que no quería estar lejos de Nessie por tanto tiempo, ya que sus guardias no le darían ni tiempo para viajar a verla. Ya había hablado con Billy del asunto, y él comprendió a su hijo; además, él se había encariñado mucho con Vanessa, así que no le objetó nada. Por último, Alice. Ella terminaría su año en el instituto y luego iría a estudiar diseño de modas, como era su gran sueño. Era la única que quedaría lejos de su Jasper, ya que él ya estaba en la universidad, pero estudiaba en el extranjero. Alice estaba considerando seriamente ir a estudiar a la misma ciudad que él. Pero eso aún no era seguro. Por el momento, ellos no querían saber nada de separaciones. Aún faltaba tiempo para que Jasper vuelva a la universidad.

Después de lo que hablamos, me di cuenta que eso que decían de que una vez que los jóvenes salieran de la escuela y supieran que les espera un mundo por descubrir, dejarían atrás todo… incluso esos novios a los que decían amar, era falso. Un adolescente sí se podía enamorar. No se trataba solo de un capricho. Lo veía en todos mis amigos, y en mí. Ahora esperaba que todos ellos pudieran hacer sus sueños realidad, al igual que yo.

Así, diciembre dio paso a enero y con ello, el día de la despedida llegó. Por supuesto, ese día no faltaron las lágrimas y abrazos prolongados. Fue muy triste despedirme de mis papás, después de haber vivido toda mi vida con ellos. Ahora, era tiempo de un nuevo comienzo junto a Edward.

-Hijita mía, te voy a extrañar muchísimo.- me repetía una y otra vez mi madre, quien no me soltaba de su abrazo. Parecía que habíamos pasado horas así.

-Yo también, mamá. Pero recuerda que ahora hay medios para estar siempre contactadas. Y yo siempre llamaré y me comunicaré contigo y con papá.- la traté de consolar.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Solo… es difícil ver cómo te vas, cuando parece que fue ayer cuando te llevaba en mis brazos a todas partes.

-Oh, mamá.- mis lágrimas estuvieron presentes al instante. Para mí también era difícil. Mis padres y yo éramos muy unidos.

-Reneé, lo siento, pero ya es hora de abordar.- mi madre apretó más su abrazo y yo no pude más que responderle. Sentí otro par de brazos y me di cuenta que mi padre también se había unido a nosotras.

-Bells, sabes que te quiero mucho, hija. Tú y tu madre son mi vida. Y aunque para mí también es muy difícil dejarte ir, sé que será por tu bien. Solo te digo una cosa, Bella. Esa mujer no se te acercará. Lo prometo.

-Lo amo, a los dos. Siempre estaré agradecida con Dios por haberme dado unos padres como ustedes. Siempre.- deshice delicadamente el abrazo y me fui separando de ellos. Ahí estaban todos mis amigos presentes. Me despedí de todos ellos y también de mis suegros.

-Los quiero a todos. Muchas gracias por estar ahí cuando más los necesitaba y por llegar a mi vida de la manera más inesperada que alguna vez pude imaginarme. Gracias por su amistad. Es muy importante para mí. Siempre estarán presentes en mi vida.

_Vuelo 3215 con destino a Canberra, último llamado para abordar._

El llanto me imposibilitaba hablar, así que solo pude mover mi mano a modo de despedida, mientras Edward tiraba de mí. Los perdí de vista… ¡Rayos! Estuve a punto de correr nuevamente hacia ellos. No pensé que fuera tan duro. Pero gracias a Dios, Edward estuvo ahí y me abrazó muy fuerte, mostrándome que no estaba sola. Así, abrazados, subimos al avión. Yo me senté al lado de la ventana, así que mi vista no dejó de mirar el aeropuerto. Mi novio tomó mi mano y la apretó con cariño. Volteé a verlo. Sabía que esto era igual de difícil para él, pero me tenía a mí como yo lo tenía a él. Si estábamos juntos, todo saldría bien.

-¿Preparada para partir?- me preguntó.

-¿La verdad? No. Pero sé que todo saldrá bien. Te tengo a ti, estudiaré Economía, la carrera que yo quería, viviría con Edward… hasta ahora no lo podía creer. Viviríamos juntos… por fin. Sentía cada día esa necesidad de no separarme de él y ahora que sabía que no había nadie de por medio para impedírnoslo, hasta me sentía eufórica.

-Y así será, amor. Así será. Siempre que estemos juntos, así será.- acercó su rostro al mío y nos besamos con lentitud. Nos acercamos todo lo que pudimos… era insuficiente, pero qué más daba. Cuando se necesitamos respirar, nos separamos.- Te amo tanto, mi Bella.

-Y yo más. Te amo.- recosté mi cabeza en su hombre y suspiré.

-Australia, allá vamos.- terminó Edward.

Una nueva aventura nos esperaba y estaba dispuesta a vivirla con Edward. Siempre con Edward.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, chicas. ¡Dios! Perdónenme por haberme tardado tanto tiempo. Me siento muy mal por esto, pero no tuve otra alternativa. Espero de todo corazón que no se hayan cansado de esperar. Les tengo tanto cariño, que no lo soportaría. Estoy muy agradecida con todas ustedes. Por su apoyo. Por sus palabras. Por estar ahí presentes. Gracias…**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, si sigo así, lloraré ahorita mismo, así que vayamos a la historia. Woow, una nueva aventura les espera. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Tanya lo sabe o no? ¿Atacará nuevamente o no? ¿Será el momento que ella estaba esperando para dar su "golpe final"? Espero sus predicciones… solo les pido que cuando llegue el momento, plizzz no me odien mucho, ¿sí? Pero cuando llegue el momento… ¿cuánto falta? Ya veremos… sorry, tampoco puedo decirles mucho, sino ¿dónde queda lo interesante?**

**Ok, me despido. Nos leemos pronto. Prometo no tardarme como en esta ocasión. Espero puedan disculparme. Chauuuuuuuuu cuídense mucho mucho. Byeeee**

**Lyhaane.**

* * *

**BETTSDI: Holaaaaa… muchísimas gracias por tu rr. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia. Espero no decepcionarte. Ahora sabremos un poco más del cuadernito este… sí, sería genial que te crees una cuenta, para poder responderte por ahí… claro, si gustas. Bueno, me despido y te espero en este cap. Chauuuuuuuuuu cdtm y gracias de nuevo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

-Forks, allá vamos.

Me parecía casi irreal que estemos de camino a América. Estaba casi seguro que fue ayer que dije la misma frase, solo que en vez de Forks, dije Australia.

Habían pasado 4 años… no podía creerlo… ¡4 años!... tiempo en que no vimos a nuestros padres, porque no pudimos ir a visitarlos por ciertas cláusulas que venían incluidas en el convenio que firmamos para la beca que recibimos; y mis padres, en especial Esme, quisieron darnos una visita, pero siempre había una complicación. Sabía que Bella extrañaba hasta los huesos a sus padres. Los primeros meses en Australia fueron difíciles para ella. Recuerdo bien cómo lloraba por las noches y yo solo la consolaba, sintiéndome impotente por no poder hacer nada más que eso. Cuando hubo terminado nuestro primer semestre, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al modo de vida, y tratábamos de acoplarnos a las costumbres de Canberra en cuanto al modo de vestir, incluso las frases que se usan para saludar, los temas que no podíamos tratar en conversaciones que teníamos con personas que recién conocíamos… en fin. La gente nos trató muy bien, aunque siempre había sus excepciones, en especial aquellas que marginaban a los becados, y más cuando son extranjeros. Pero eso no nos importaba ni a Bella ni a mí. Siempre caminábamos con la frente en alto, ignorando ese tipo de comentarios por los pasillos; y más bien, nos concentramos en obtener muy buenas calificaciones, lo cual no fue algo fácil, pero con mucho esfuerzo, noches sin dormir y fines de semana que no parecían eso, porque en vez de salir a pasear, nos encerrábamos en la biblioteca leyendo, pudimos lograrlo.

Obviamente, no todo fue felicidad y armonía. Hubieron discusiones, que la verdad me divertían mucho, porque hacer enojar a Bella era muy gracioso cuando ella se creía un tigre cuando más parecía un gatito. Y al parecer, eso la enfurecía más, ya que cuando yo empezaba a reírme, ella tomaba cualquier cosa y me la lanzaba. Yo salía de la casa y volvía cuando sabía que ella estaría dormida. Pero más me gustaban esa discusiones que eran motivo de una reconciliación en donde las palabras no eran necesarias… ni tampoco la ropa… solo nuestra enorme cama King size y la enorme luna que se asomaba por nuestra ventana como testigo de lo buenos que éramos reconciliándonos. Gracias a Dios, nuestros vecinos no se encontraban tan cerca como cuando vives en un departamento. Estoy seguro que de haber sido así, hubieran llamado a la policía pensando que estaba matando a Bella por los gritos que ella profería. Y yo no hacía nada para estos cesaran… me encantaba oírla gritar… incluso puedo decir que me sentía orgulloso de hacerlo. ¿Y a quién no? Si ella era una mujer muy hermosa… la más bella del planeta… del universo… esa era mi Bella.

Los pocos amigos que tuve, me decían que todos los hombres realmente enamorados creen que sus mujeres son las más bonitas del mundo, ya que para ellos, no había más perfección que sus novias respectivas. Recuerdo cuando discutíamos sobre quién era la novia más bonita; pero siempre terminábamos casi enfurecidos unos con otros porque uno decía que la novia del otro tenía tal defecto, y el atacado respondía diciendo que la novia de aquél tenía este otro defecto, y así la discusión nunca terminaba. Lo dejábamos por la paz y terminábamos diciendo que nuestras novias eran las 3 mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Pero sé que en el fondo, cada uno decía _"pero la mía más"_. Yo lo hacía.

Pero lo que me enfurecía de todo esto era que habían varios… muchos sujetos que no se conformaban con decir que el sobrenombre de MI novia le caía a pelos; sino que además tenían que decir tontería y media sobre sus malditas fantasías con ella. Pero con lo que ellos no contaban era que hallarían en mí el novio más sobreprotector y celoso del mundo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaba en el vestidor de hombres de la universidad. Me había matriculado en un curso de deportes con el fin de desestresarme de los estudios, y me estaba funcionando muy bien. Hoy, me había ido a cambiar antes de que tocara el timbre, porque Bella saldría temprano también y queríamos ir a almorzar juntos, ya que ni me acordaba cuándo hicimos eso por última vez. Estaba un poco emocionado, ya que las veces anteriores que ella venía, porque ella SIEMPRE venía cuando mis clases de esta materia terminaban, solo caminábamos de la mano, conversábamos sobre cómo nos estaba yendo el día y luego nos separábamos para ir a nuestras demás clases. Así que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que tenía._

_Ya estaba listo, había guardado mis pertenencias en mi casillero, me había echado mi loción… todo estaba perfecto. Hasta que oí pasos que se acercaban. Al parecer ya los demás chicos iban a cambiarse para irse. Venían conversando y riendo. No esperé para oírlos y caminé a la salida, esquivándolos sin que me vieran porque no me gustaba hablar con ellos. Todos eran unos hijitos de mami tan superficiales que me irritaba su sola presencia. Ya iba a abrir la puerta, cuando escuché "Bella Swan". _

_Ah, no. Tenía que quedarme. _

_Así lo hice. Di media vuelta y me acerqué por otro lado hacia ellos para oír su conversación, conversación en la que habían nombrado a MI Bella. Una fila de casilleros me cubría, así que me detuve ahí y me concentré en escuchar._

_-¿Pero has visto esas piernas?- decía uno._

_-Hombre, créeme que sí las he visto… hasta en mis sueños.- todos empezaron a reír._

_-¿Sueñas con Swan? – preguntó otro._

_-¿Y me vas a decir que tú no? Si hasta con Rachel soñabas.- todos rieron de nuevo._

_-Ok, lo acepto. Y también acepto que anhelo hacer todas esas cosas que le hago en sueños, en la realidad._

_-No eres el único. Esa perra tiene lo suyo.- dijo el que habló primero. Ya hasta este momento mis manos se habían cerrado en puños y mi yo interior estaba luchando por salir e ir a golpear a cada uno de los que estaban al otro lado mío._

_-Si no estuviera ese imbécil de por medio, ya me la hubiera follado.- dijo el segundo._

_-Ja… ¿y qué te hace creer que ella hubiera cedido?_

_-Eso no me lo impediría. Soy más fuerte que ella. Abrirle las piernas sería muy fácil y con eso hecho, ya lo demás sería pan comido.- ese imbécil hijo de puta. Lo mataría con mis propias manos, si se atreviese a ponerle un dedo encima a Bella. Lo juro._

_-Eres un jodido lunático.- dijo otro._

_-Oh, sí. Toda ella me vuelve loco. Hace unos días se lo dije… y el recuerdito que me dejó aún me duele.- ¡¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Pero Bella nunca me dijo nada acerca de…_

_-¿De qué hablas, George?- así que de él se trataba. Era hombre muerto._

_-Eso, que se lo dije y cuando la acerqué a mí me abofeteó y me dio un rodillazo justo "ahí". La muy puta me dejó casi sin respiración. Golpea bien. Por eso sé que en la cama… le gusta duro._

_Mis manos temblaban como si estuvieran convulsionando. Mi felicidad, que hasta hace un momento estaba presente, se había ido al caño. Ese hijo de perra se había acercado a Bella, la había tocado, y ella no me había dicho nada… NADA. Tenía que hablar con ella seriamente… y en cuanto a este, no puedo hacer nada dentro del campus, porque si armo una pelea me reportan y podría perder la beca. Pero, fuera de este, podría hacer lo que se me diera la gana._

_Salí como alma que lleva el demonio. Ahí ya estaba Bella, quien cambió de expresión cuando vio la mía._

_-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Bella.- dicho esto, la tomé del brazo y la arrastré conmigo._

_._

_._

_Ese día, Bella y yo habíamos discutido y yo había salido enfurecido de la casa. Estaba que echaba humo, tenía que hacer algo. Llamé a Louis y después de saludarlo, le pedí sin rodeos que me diera el número del celular de George. Sabía que él lo tenía. Estaban haciendo un trabajo grupal. Él me preguntó para qué lo quería y yo le dije que había olvidado unas cosas en el gimnasio y quería preguntarle si él los había encontrado. Louis me creyó y me lo dio. _

_Ya lo había planeado. Le enviaría un mensaje de texto, haciéndome pasar por Bella. Le diría que lo esperaba en un lugar que, por lo que sabía era solitario, y cuando este llegara al lugar, le daría la peor golpiza de su vida. Tenía que sacar toda esa ira y la persona con la que me desahogaría sería ese infeliz._

_Puse mi plan en marcha. Mandé el mensaje, pero vía Internet, de esas páginas que en realidad no sabes si el que te mandó el mensaje es realmente el nombre que dice el remitente, porque sería muy fácil hallar al autor del mensaje si mi número queda registrado en el móvil de él. Sabiendo que caería en mi trampa, conduje con mi auto al sitio indicado. Lo esperé. Luego de casi 40 minutos, cuando estaba por irme, llegó. Vi cómo salía de su auto, se arreglaba el cabello y se dirigía al parque que estaba totalmente lleno de árboles. Lo seguí. Yo vestía un suéter con capucha, para que no sepa quién soy. Caminé más rápido, hasta que quedé a menos de un metro de distancia. Lo empujé de manera que yo caí encima de él. Le di vuelta y clavé mi puño derecho en su ojo izquierdo. El primer golpe de la noche._

_-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¡Quítate!- lo tenía apresado… no lo soltaría hasta que yo considerara que había recibido lo que merece… no, tenía que soltarlo antes, porque por mí lo mataría aquí mismo. Eso merecía… morir. Mis manos empezaron a temblar nuevamente. Se sentían eufóricos por empezar la golpiza- ¿quieres dinero? Ok, te lo doy todo, pero no me hagas daño, ¿si?- cabrón cobarde. Le di a mi voz un tono grave y hablé._

_-No quiero tu dinero. Quiero que quedes como la chatarra cuando es molida en mil pedazos.- vi con mucho gusto su cara de horror._

_-¡Ayuda!- no podía dejar que siguiera gritando, pero no tenía con qué taparle la boca, así que hice lo que creí lo más conveniente… golpearlo hasta cansarme._

_Lo golpeé y lo golpeé más. Sangraba por todos lados: la nariz, la boca, sus cejas. Cuando supe que no podría pararse y huir, lo solté y comencé a patearlo en el estómago. Cuando me di cuenta que tenía que parar, me agaché, lo cogí del pelo y le hablé con voz grave nuevamente._

_-Esto te enseñará a mantenerte alejado de personas a las que no te conviene ni mirarlas. ¿Me has entendido? Porque yo puedo darte más que una bofetada y una patada en tus malditas bolas. Ya lo sabes. Aléjate de ella. - dicho esto, lo solté, corrí hacia mi auto y lo puse en marcha. Solo para prevenir, paré en un lugar, al lado de la carretera, me saqué la remera, lo hice una bola, busqué el encendedor en mis bolsillos y prendí fuego a la prenda. Había que borrar las evidencias, y más esta que estaba toda manchada de sangre. Ya cuando llegara a casa me daría un baño para limpiarme el cuerpo por haber tenido contacto con el malnacido ese._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Luego de dos semanas de la golpiza, George ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme. Estaba seguro que lo último que le dije le había dejado claro de quién se trataba. Y él no podía hacer nada, porque no habían testigos y además él no había visto mi rostro, y por si así hubiera sido, no tendría fundamentos para acusarme, ya que al preguntársele la razón por la cual yo lo había golpeado, decir "acoso a su novia y hasta he pensado en violentarla" no sería provechoso para él.

Al parecer, George les habló de mí a sus demás amigos, ya que siempre que los veía como la misma expresión de "aléjate o te irá realmente mal" ellos solo se apartaban o hacían como que no me habían visto. Sabía que a Bella tampoco se le acercaban porque había conseguido que la novia de Louis la vigilara y me informara de cualquier imprevisto que sucediera en mi ausencia.

Todo eso ahora había quedado atrás. En este momento, me encontraba recostado en un cómodo asiento de primera clase, abrazando a mi niña, en camino a nuestro hogar… Forks.

.

.

Aterrizamos a las 4:30 pm en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Esperábamos ser recibidos por nuestros familiares y amigos… sabíamos que todos nos habían extrañado tanto como nosotros a ellos.

Recogimos las maletas, las colocamos en un carrito y nos dirigimos al recibidor de recién llegados. Bella estaba muy entusiasmada a mi costado. Saltaba buscando algún rostro conocido y al no conseguir nada, se subió al carrito y de ahí divisó a las personas. Yo solo sonreía con diversión al verla comportarse como casi una niña. De pronto, la escuchamos. Esa voz chillona que tanto habíamos extrañado.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Bellssssssssssssssss! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Están aquí!- Bella bajó de un salto del carrito y corrió al encuentro de Alice, la duendecilla de siempre. Seguía igualita. No había cambiado nada. Ni siquiera había crecido alguito.

Detrás de Alice, se encontraban todos. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Reneé, Charlie, Jake, Vanessa… wooww.

Empecé a reír cuando me di cuenta que Emmett traía en sus manos un cártel de bienvenida, con caricaturas de Bella y mías. En las de ella, resaltaba su rostro tan enrojecido como un tomate y yo siempre mirándola como un acosador y una imitación pobre del desorden de mi cabello. Más parecía un loco que había escapado del manicomio.

No sé cuánto tiempo Alice estuvo abrazando a Bella, pero por fin la duende me dio una mirada de alegría.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome? ¿Ni siquiera un beso? Pensé que me querías más.- ya para eso, los demás se habían acercado. Por supuesto no faltaron las lágrimas, y como siempre las magdalenas del día eran Reneé y Esme. Bella tampoco pudo evitarlo, y cuando me di cuenta las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Soltó a Alice y fue corriendo donde sus padres y los abrazó con fuerza. Mientras tanto, Alice corrió hacia mí y se me colgó como un koala. Yo solo reí y la abracé fuerte. De pronto, sentí otros brazos, y otros. Pude distinguir a Rosalie y… ¿Emmett? Lo miré extraño por su efusividad, pero él solo dijo:

-¿Qué? Yo también quiero abrazo.

-Extrañé tanto tu sentido del humor, hermano.- le dije de todo corazón.

-¿Y a mí no me extrañaste?- protestó la duende.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- agregó Rose.

-Mis chicas, saben que las extrañé de igual manera. A todos.- después de no sé cuánto tiempo, por fin me soltaron.

-Edward, amigo, cuánto tiempo.- Jasper se acercó y me dio un abrazo, seguido por Jake.

-Cullen, hasta que nos honras con tu llegada.

-Black, ¿acaso te hice tanta falta?- le seguí el juego.

-Nah… extrañé más a Bella.- lo miré mal.

-Black…- le advertí.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! Ella es como mi hermana.- aún así, no cambié mi expresión.

-¡Hombres!- escuché que decía una voz femenina- Hola, Edward. Bienvenido nuevamente.- _Venganza._

-Vanessa, estás muy guapa.- y la abracé. Escuché un gruñido detrás de ella. Sabía bien quién era.

-Cullen… ¿qué rayos..?- solté a Vanessa y lo encaré.

-Ahora, sabes lo que se siente.- nos sostuvimos la mirada, hasta que nos soltamos a reír.

-¿Y para mí no hay ni un abrazo?- me dijo una voz casi rota por el llanto. Mi madre.

-Mamá. Para ti hay abrazo, besos, muchos besos, y…- me acerqué a ella, abrazándola, besándola numerosas veces y sin pensármelo, la levanté y di vueltas, ocasionando que ella riera. Cuando creí que era suficiente, la dejé nuevamente en el suelo, pero no la solté.

-Hijo, mi bebé, te extrañé tanto. Júrame que nunca más te alejarás tanto tiempo de mí.- me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Te lo juro, madre. Nunca más.- Le di más besos, y me separé para saludar a Carlisle, quien nos miraba divertido.- Papá.- y nuevamente fui envuelto en otro abrazo, que se repitió con Charli y una muy lacrimógena Reneé.

Después de nuestro largo saludo, nos dirigimos a la salida. Todos bromeando y Emmett preguntándole a Bella si hubieron momentos graciosos que pueda contar, además de insinuar que no quería escuchar otra clase de historias no apto para menores de edad. Todos nos repartimos en los autos. Vi con sorpresa cómo Carlisle se montaba en una Van. Cuando Bella y yo nos fuimos, ese auto aún no formaba parte del garaje de mi casa.

-¿Uno más para la colección?- pregunté.

-Tu madre insistió en comprarla, ya que cuando supimos que venían, ni ella ni Reneé llegaron a un acuerdo sobre quién iría con ustedes de regreso a Forks, ya que ni Bella ni tú hubieran accedido a separarse, y tanto Esme como Reneé querían a sus hijos con ella; así que compré la Van, de manera que podemos ir todos juntos.

-Entiendo. Bueno, vamos a casa. Tengo muchas ganas de ver los cambios, si es que hubieron y… también quiero deleitar mi paladar con ese pastel tan delicioso que mamá prepara. Bella y yo lo intentamos hacer, pero no salió como lo hace Esme.

-¡oh, mi bebé! No te preocupes cariño, preparé un pastel solo para ti.- dijo mi madre pellizcándome los cachetes como lo hacía cuando era solo un niño. Yo solo me dejaba hacer, ya que era normal en mi mamá que me tratara como a un pequeño.

-¿Y mi niñita no extrañó nada de su querida madre?- preguntó Reneé haciendo un gracioso puchero. Ahora entendía de quién lo había heredado Bella.

-Mamá, ya no soy una b…- trató de protestar mi novia, sin éxito.

-Sabes que para mí, siempre serás mi niñita, así tengas 50 años.- dijo mi suegra, interrumpiendo a Bella.

-Y para mí, siempre serás mi princesita.- agregó Charlie revolviéndole el cabello. Ella solo suspiró resignada.

-Este es el precio a pagar por ser hija única. Pero aún así los amo.- y de nuevo empezó otra sesión de besos y abrazos paternales.- Y claro que extrañé ese exquisito pie de fresas que preparas, mamá. Y eso, por más que intenté prepararlo, ni el relleno me salió bien.- dijo Bella lastimeramente, haciendo su, tan bien conocido por mí, puchero.

Después de unas cuantas horas de camino, por fin llegamos a Forks. Primero, paramos en la casa de Bella, a quien despedí sin querer hacerlo, pero sabiendo que la vería en pocas horas en mi casa, donde se realizaría una cena de bienvenida.

-Nos veremos más tarde.- le dije sin soltarla, aún con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello.

-Mhmmm- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Ya te extraño… ¿no puedes solo ir como estás a mi casa? Sabes que siempre…

-Edward Cullen, suelta a Bella en este momento. No le compré en vano un lindo vestido, zapatos a juego y otro conjunto más que luego me agradecerás de haber adquirido exclusivamente para ella.- _Mmhhmm. Lencería_. Alice sabía dónde darme. Di un largo suspiro, absorbí todo el aroma adictivo de Bella que pude y me separé de ella.

-Te veo en un rato. Te amo.- se despidió ella dándome un último beso y alejándose caminando de espaldas.

-Yo te amo más. Te estaré esperando.- di media vuelta y me fui.

Llegamos todos a mi casa y en menos de 5 minutos, ya había música y el patio ya estaba preparado para la cena que tendríamos. Todo estaba decorado con sencillez, pero con ese toque familiar que me hacía tanta falta. NO pude dar ni un solo paso, cuando fui arrastrado nuevamente a la sala y dirigido hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos, hermanito, tienes que cambiarte. Primero, te darás un baño y luego te pondrás ese atuendo bonito que escogí para ti.- me dijo Alice tan llena de entusiasmo como la recordaba siempre.

-Alice…

-No protestes. Después me lo agradecerás. Vamos, apresúrate. Bella no tardará en venir. Sabes que arreglarse no le lleva mucho tiempo. ¡Dios! Debí pensarlo antes. Tal vez, debí quedarme con ella para peinarla, maquillarla, colocarle bien el… Ayy… Ya, Edward. No te hagas de rogar, no me estreses más ¿ok?- la seguí sin chistar. Hice todo lo que ella me dijo. Al final, me gustó el atuendo que ella había escogido para mí _**(N/A: el modelo de la ropa de Edward está en mi perfil)**_. Ni tan formal, ni tan informal. Me gustaba. Me coloqué un poco de loción, y después de batallar con mi cabello sin conseguir nada, salí al patio nuevamente. Estaba ansioso. Ya quería que llegara Bella.

Hasta que de pronto, la vi. Tan hermosa como siempre. Su estilo iba con el mío. Amaba a mi hermana._** (N/A: el modelo que usa Bells también está en mi perfil)**_.

-Yo también te amo, hermanito querido.- pasó diciendo Alice delante de mí. A veces, me asustaba cuando hacía eso. ¿Acaso podía leer mi mente?

Sin pensar más en tonterías, me dirigí hacia mi Bella. Ella también se dirigía hacia mí con paso apresurado. Sabía que no era bueno para ella que caminara tan rápido llevando tacones y en una superficie tan inestable como lo era el grass. Por eso, aceleré mi paso y la tomé en brazos justo en el momento en que tropezó no sé con qué.

-Hey, tendrás que caminar con más cuidado, amor. No querrás ir a urgencias en tu primer día en Forks, ¿verdad?- ella solo sonrió y me dio un golpe juguetón en el pecho.

-Está bien. Seré más cuidadosa. Pero… me encanta cuando me salvas.- dijo eso rozando la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que su aliento chocara en él, provocándome estremecimientos. Empezaba su juego.

-N-no.

-¿De verdad?... ¿No sabes?- sentí su húmeda lengua pasar por mi garganta…

-Mmhhmm- no salían palabras completas de mis labios. De pronto, ella se alejó.

-Bueno, te lo diré en otro momento. ¿Vamos? Tengo mucho que hablar con las chicas.- siempre hacía lo mismo cuando me burlaba de ella o insinuaba algo sobre su falta de coordinación. Esto no es bueno. Ahora que ya no teníamos una casa entera solo para nosotros, ya no podía cogerla como a un costal de papas y llevarla a la habitación para hacerle pagar por sus provocaciones.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a mis amigos. Conversamos de muchas cosas. Emmett como siempre con sus anécdotas. Cómo había extrañado reírme tanto en tan pocos minutos. Tanto él como Jasper y Jake me contaban cómo les había ido y me alegré de saber que todos ya tenían un trabajo asegurado. Al igual que yo. Tanto Bella como yo, nos habíamos asegurado con un puesto de trabajo antes de venir.

Como por instinto, vi mi reloj.

8:30 pm.

Ya casi era hora y tenía que hablar con Alice. De pronto, mis manos empezaban a sudar. Había planeado esto en secreto desde hace un mes. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada. Había actuado por puro instinto… bueno, en realidad, todo mi ser me gritaba que lo hiciera… yo solo obedecí. Y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando nos subimos al avión que nos traería de regreso.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Bella ya se había acomodado a mi costado. Se le veía un poco cansada, por lo que la envolví en mis brazos y empecé a tararear Claro de Luna de Debussy para que se durmiera. Pero de pronto, sentí cómo ella pegaba sus labios en mi pecho y creo que se estaba riendo o sonriendo o algo, porque sentía que sus labios se movían y no era por besos. Acto seguido, enterró más su rostro en mi pecho._

_-¿qué sucede?- le pregunté._

_-¿Eh?- alzó su rostro y me vio- No, nada. Solo recordaba la noche pasada con las chicas._

_-¿Tu cena de despedida? ¿Hubo algo… divertido?- cuestioné ahora curioso._

_-No… bueno, no divertido. Fue Clara._

_-¿Clara? ¿La novia de Louis?_

_-Sip. ¿A que no sabes?_

_-Uhm, creo que no. Dime.- ¿Qué había pasado? Louis no me había dicho nada._

_-Pues… pasa que cuando llegó al restaurante, ella estaba muy extraña, como eufórica o algo. Las demás chicas y yo estábamos pensando que estaba como drogada o quizás había tomado demasiado café o algo. Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que no era así._

_-¿Entonces qué tenía?_

_-Ella estaba muy emocionada, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos. La miramos realmente preocupada, pero solo nos bastó ver su mano izquierda para saber por qué se encontraba así.- me dijo viéndome con ilusión. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro._

_-Uhm… no entiendo.- ya sabía de qué iba, pero quería que ella me lo dijera y ver su expresión al respecto._

_-Ay, Edward. Su mano izquierda. ¿No te dice nada?- solo negué con la cabeza- Ayy… vimos un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. ¡Louis le pidió matrimonio! ¿No te parece genial?- me dijo ella ahora más animada. Parecía como si el sueño hubiera pasado a último plano._

_-Sí, claro. Bien por él. Wao, no me había comentado nada._

_-Oh, ¿en serio? Qué raro. Pensé que lo sabrías. Bueno, pues sí. Se casarán en abril del próximo año.- dio un largo suspiro, pero no dijo nada más. Esperé, pero nada. Ella solo suspiró nuevamente. Cuando bajé la vista hacia ella, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando con la expresión de antes. Como si intentara decirme algo._

_-¿Sucede… algo?- le pregunté._

_De pronto, su expresión cambió. Puedo jurar que vi como… decepción._

_-No… nada. Estoy… cansada. Dormiré un poco.- se volvió a acurrucar y se durmió al instante. Después de un rato, mis ojos también se cerraban. Lo último que escuché fue a Bella susurrar "acepto". Una sonrisa se grabó en mis labios. Estaba haciendo bien._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

En ese momento, estaba muy animado, pero ahora los nervios se estaban apoderando de mí.

Sin pensarlo más, me dirigí hacia las chicas.

-Alice, ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? Necesito hablar contigo.- ella me miró extrañada, pero me siguió.

-Claro. Ahora vuelvo chicas.- fuimos hacia la sala, que estaba vacía, y me paré frente a ella.

Me quedé mudo. No sabía cómo decírselo o qué decir.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Uhm, yo quería… que… lo que sucede es que… voy a…

-¡Ay, vamos, Edward! Dime de una vez. Estaba conversando de algo muy interesante con las chicas. Habla.

Pero no podía. Estaba muy nervioso. Nunca me había pasado. Solo pude introducir mi mano en el bolsillo y sacar la pequeña caja. Y se la mostré. Ella solo dirigió su mirada al objeto negro y se tapó la boca con las manos, según yo, para amortiguar su grito, pero no fue así, porque cuando sacó sus manos de su boca e hizo ademán de coger la caja, estalló.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- su grito se escuchó hasta la China, estaba seguro. Así que, sin querer armar más escándalos y tampoco que me descubran, la llevé más lejos del patio tapándole la boca. Entramos al despacho de Carlisle y ahí recién la liberé.

-No grites, por favor. Lo echarás a perder.- le pedí.

-Pero… pero… no puedo creerlo. ¡Qué emoción!- estaba empezando de nuevo.

-Shh… Alice. No hagas tanto ruido. Si te llamé fue para que me ayudes un poco, no para que chilles como loca.

-Pero… es que… Ok… me voy a calmar…- respiró hondo varias veces- Entonces… tú le vas a pedir a Bella que…

-Sí, le propondré matrimonio.- iba a gritar de nuevo, pero le tapé la boca antes de que lo haga. Ya estaba bueno de sus gritos.- pero ella no se puede enterar aún. Es una sorpresa. Absolutamente nadie lo sabe. Tú eres la primera. No lo arruines. Lo llevo planeando hace semanas.- ella hizo un ademán con sus manos, indicándome que la soltara y que no iba a gritar. Le obedecí y esperé a que hablara.

-Ok, ya. Entonces, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

-Quiero que veas el anillo y me digas si le va a gustar. Tal vez, no escogí bien. Si fuera así, podemos dejarlo para otro día y comprar otro anillo… o mandarlo a arreglar… no lo sé. Estoy muy nervioso ahora. No sé qué pensar.

-A ver, hermanito. Cálmate. Respira hondo, como yo. Ahora, enséñame el anillo.- volví a sacar la cajita de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. NO sé si estaba exagerando, pero… ¿las manos de Alice temblaban? Creo que no fue muy buena idea llamarla. Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor llamar a Rosalie, así no estaría tan nervioso como me encuentro.

-¡oh Dios… es perfecto!- exclamó mi emocional hermana en susurros _**(N/A: el modelo del anillo también está en mi perfil)**_. Gracias a Dios, había captado el no hacer ruido- Bueno, yo hubiera preferido algo más…- _¿Qué?_

-¿Más? Estoy seguro que Bella querrá despellejarme cuando lo vea. Me saldrá con eso del gasto que hice y que no era necesario y que no podría aceptarlo y bla, bla, bla. La conoces bien.

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón.- estaba admirando el anillo, cuando de pronto levantó el rostro y me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados. – Tú, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes? Hubiera organizado algo más… formal. La hubiera vestido distinto… no sé, un vestido… algo más…

-Alice, ya. No quería que nadie lo sospechara siquiera. Quería que todo fuera sorpresivo para todos, y más para Bella. Y ahora, me encuentro nervioso, pero claro, se me ocurrió llamar a mi querida hermana para intentar calmarme, y ahora estoy peor.- gritar susurrando no me iba bien. Tendría que recordarlo para otro momento.

-Ayy, lo siento, es que… no me lo esperaba y… me lo dijiste así tan… directamente. Sabes que soy algo… explosiva…

-¿Algo? Casi me rompes el tímpano. Y suerte que nadie vino a nuestro encuentro para ver qué sucedía.

-Ok, ok, está bien. Perdón. Ahora, hay que calmarnos. Todo saldrá estupendamente bien. Cenaremos, conversaremos, bromearemos en la mesa para aligerar el ambiente, y cuando hayamos terminado el delicioso postre, hablarás. Uhm, yo puedo anunciar antes que hables, que darás unas palabras de agradecimiento. Luego ya ves cómo pasas de ese tema a lo de la propuesta. Sabrás hacerlo. Ya verás. Solo concéntrate en Bella, y verás cómo las palabras fluyen. Ahora, respira hondo y salgamos.- estaba escuchando con mucha atención lo que la pequeñaja decía. Sentí sus brazos rodearme, y yo le devolví el abrazo. Ahora estaba más calmado. Ella tenía razón, todo saldría bien. Solo tenía que concentrarme en Bella. Eso no era difícil. Siempre estaba concentrado en ella. Era inevitable.

Salimos del despacho. Estaba tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien, sí.

Llegamos a la entrada del patio. ¿Y si… no sé qué decir?

No. Á.BIEN.

Estaba a punto de ingresar, con Alice delante de mí, jalando mi mano. Mi bolsillo zumbaba. ¿El anillo cobró vida? De pronto…

No. No. No. No saldrá bien. Estoy nervioso. Nervioso.

Me quedé inmóvil. Alice seguía jalando. Dejó de hacerlo y se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- _Dile que necesitas ir al baño._

-No podré.- _¡Vaya! ¡Qué inteligente!_

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Edward, ten fe en ti mismo. ¡Rayos! Este no es mi hermano. ¿Qué te sucedió en Australia? No te vas a echar atrás ahora. Siempre te recuerdo como una persona tan valiente… tan seguro de sí mismo. ¿Y ahora me vienes con esto? NO, Edward Cullen. Te llevaré arrastrando allá.

_¡Di algo! ¡Maldición! Ella habla en serio._

-Alice… mira el lado bueno. Podrás organizar algo como tú quieres. Una cena adecuada… podrás vestir a Bella con ese vestido que sé ya tienes en mente. Piénsalo.- _sí, eso la convencerá de echarse para atrás._

-Suena tentador… muy tentador.- de pronto, me vi siendo jalado nuevamente, y para cuando reaccioné, ya estaba en el jardín- Pero… hoy es el día, hermanito.- susurró ella.

Todos nos miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué nos miran? Vamos a comer, que muero de hambre. Digo, no es por nada, pero ya son más de las 9 pm.- protestó Alice. Todos la miraron divertidos. Todos… menos Bella. Ella me miraba a mí. Yo solo traté de sonreírle y caminé junto a Alice.

-Sí que ya es tarde. Vayamos a la mesa. La cena está lista.

Ok, haré lo que Alice dijo. Cena, conversación, postre, discurso, propuesta.

-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Bella que estaba sentada al lado mío.

-Sí, cariño. Solo estoy un poco cansado, pero tengo mucha hambre también.- le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Esto iba a salir bien.

-Ni que lo digas, yo me siento igual.- recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo solo la rodeé con mis brazos.

-Bueno, chicos, familia, sírvanse.- dijo Esme tan alegre de ver a toda su familia reunida por fin.

Y así, la cena fue avanzando. Las risas no faltaron con las curiosidades de Emmett. Luego, llegó el postre. Y Emmett nuevamente fue el protagonista al protestar por qué a mí me daban un pedazo de pastel más grande que a él. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que…

-Bueno, familia, amigos, mi queridísimo hermano Edward dará unas palabras- mis amigos empezaron a chiflar, y silbar, aplaudir, mientras que los demás reían.

Respiré hondo por enésima vez, y me paré.

-Gracias, hermana.-le dije con doble sentido. Ella solo me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Efectivamente, quiero darles las gracias a todos por habernos recibido a Bella y a mí con tanto… entusiasmo. Realmente, nos hacía falta sentir ese cariño por parte de ustedes. Durante todo este tiempo fuera, Bella y yo pasamos por momentos difíciles… a veces, queríamos tirar todo por la borda y regresar a casa, pero siempre conseguíamos sacar fuerzas y seguir adelante, sabiendo que un día regresaríamos. Y aquí estamos. Este largo periodo separados, sirvió para que ese gran cariño que siento por todos ustedes, creciera cada vez más y que con el pasar de los días, añorara más su compañía. Pero, sobre todo, me sirvió para que el inmenso amor que le tengo a esta preciosa mujer- dije tomando su mano- llegue hasta lo inimaginable. Su sola presencia, me daba las fuerzas para seguir, para no mirar atrás, para no dejar de luchar… para darle sentido a todo lo que estábamos haciendo. Y valió la pena. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho.- decía esto sin dejar de mirarla. Finalmente, Alice tuvo razón. Con Bella, las palabras salían con fluidez- Ni tampoco me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer.- en ese momento, se escuchó un chillido amortiguado de, sí, Alice. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella para que se controlara. Ella solo asintió imperceptiblemente.

Bella me miraba con emoción por las palabras que le estaba diciendo, pero además sus ojos expresaban curiosidad.

-Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi vida cambió. Volvió a ser la de antes. Esa a la que nunca pensé regresar, la que nunca pensé que volvería a ser mía. Hasta que llegaste tú. Junto a ti, he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, porque tu sola compañía hace del momento, el mejor. Y pretendo hacer que así sea por lo que nos resta de vida.- escuché varias respiraciones más fuertes de lo normal, pero no desvié mis ojos de los de ella, mi razón de existir; quien ya había abierto más los ojos y sus labios se habían separado, queriendo decir algo.

-Ed…

-Un día, te hice una promesa… para mí, la más importante. Y te di un regalo cuando te la hice. Hoy, estoy listo para cumplirla.- como el chapado a la antigua que soy, metí mi mano en el bolsillo, saqué la cajita e inmediatamente me planté mi rodilla en el pasto, sin soltar la mano izquierda de Bella. Escuché sollozos. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quiénes eran. Bella tenía los ojos aguados, con su palma sobre sus labios entreabiertos, que formaban una sonrisa. Lo podía notar porque tenía la palma abierta, para que pueda respirar supongo.- Estoy convencido de que eres la mujer de mi vida, y una prueba de ello es que te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, mi Bella. ¿Le harías el honor a este humilde caballero de aceptarlo en matrimonio?- abrí la cajita, y pude ver cómo los ojos de ella se abrían más de lo normal. Hice presión en su mano para que me prestara atención a mí y no al anillo, que sabía ella consideraba demasiado, lo cual era imposible; y la miré, esperando su respuesta. Estaba ansioso. De pronto, ella empezó a negar con la cabeza, con las lágrimas a punto de rebalsar de sus ojos.

Estaba negando… pero… yo pensé…

Sabía que algo saldría mal. Mi mirada comenzó a bajar. Tal vez, me equivoqué en el avión y ella aún no se sentía preparada para dar este paso.

Sentí su tacto en mi mejilla, levantando mi rostro y plantando su mirada en la mía. De sus ojos ya se derramaban las lágrimas y su sonrisa seguía en sus labios.

-Ni siquiera necesitabas hacer la pregunta. Por supuesto que te daría esto… y mucho más. Sí quiero casarme contigo.- y se lanzó a mis brazos sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Yo solo atiné a devolverle el abrazo y apretarla contra mí. Ahora me sentía feliz. Esta mujer había hecho que casi me dé un infarto al dejarme pensar que no me aceptaría. Pero, no. Me había vuelto a equivocar.

-Te amo tanto, Edward… tanto. Me haces tan feliz… tan feliz.- me profesó ella con la voz casi rota por el llanto.

-Tú me haces feliz a mí al aceptarme, Bella. Te amo, te amo… TE AMO.- la separé con lentitud y la tomé de las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. Luego, volví a coger la cajita y saqué el anillo.

Tomé su mano saqué con delicadeza el anillo que hasta este momento descansaba en su dedo corazón. Había llegado el tiempo de reemplazarlo. Coloqué con lentitud el nuevo anillo y una vez en su posición, besé la mano de mi ahora prometida.

Una nueva etapa estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Holaaaa chicas... ayyy me están odiando mucho mucho? en verdad, lo siento mucho por haberlas hecho esperar tanto... este ciclo en la universidad ha sido el peor... el estrés me mataba y ni ganas de escribir tenía... perdónenme... peeeeeeeeero, ya terminé, estoy de vacaciones asiiiiii kkkkkk... siiiiiii publicaré con más frecuencia y ya no las dejaré tanto tiempo en ascuas..**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que haya recompensado alguito el tiempo que les hice esperar.. en verdad, lo siento!**

**Yyyy también espero k no me hayan abandonado... plizzz no lo hagan... su participación es super importante para mí... bueno, ya me despido... nos leemos en el prox cap okz... cuídense mucho mucho mucho... chauuuuuuuuuu**

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada, ALnewmoon, Lady Alizee, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, keny-cullen, yasmin-cullen, Castnar, Iga-12L, Zoey 25, Patito Pattz, EJsam, silviafarro, Irene Draven, tammyenache, scarlett003, maiaiauchiha, dA_tOnKs, Black Angel Lilith, dama de Medianoche, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, , Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, stefanny93, Paoloo Cullen, sandra32321, neamedy, Estefaniaalicecullen, kiiLlii, angie96, oliviaaThomas, DMendez1809, kbash, Tandr3a29, Breyeli, Karmen-eb y FherniiTha.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, inmensas gracias por sus alertas, favs y comments… aprecio cada uno de ellos. Y a las chicas silenciosas, también gracias por seguir este fic.**

**Lyhaane.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**BELLS POV**

-¡Bellita! ¡Bellita!- la voz de Alice fue la primera que escuché después de estar no sé cuánto tiempo sumergida en los brazos de Edward. Me encontraba como en las nubes… Como si fuera poco… ¡ME VOY A CASAR! Y con el hombre más perfecto que he conocido en mi vida… MI hombre perfecto… con todo y sus defectos, es MI HOMBRE PERFECTO.

Me separé un poco de Edward para limpiar mis lágrimas, para luego verlo a él. Tenía un extraordinario brillo en los ojos. Pero de pronto mi vista quedó acaparada por la cara de mi amiga la duende. Me vi alejada de los brazos de mi ahora prometido en cuestión de segundos y si no se hubiese tratado de mi amiga, estoy segura de que hubiera golpeado al que me separó de mi novio.

-¡Amiga! No sabes qué feliz estoy por ti. Aunque, ¿sabes qué? Ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Ustedes se casarían apenas volvieran de Australia. ¡Lo sabía!- Alice no paraba de saltar y ya me estaba aturdiendo- Hay tanto qué hacer. El vestido, el catering, la recepción, la decoración, el maquillaje… Pero, no te preocupes. Déjalo todo en mis manos.- ay, aquí viene la parte difícil… tengo que detenerla- Vas a ver cómo todo está listo en menos de lo que canta el gallo. Mañana mismo…

-Alice, para.- respiré hondo y miré a mi alrededor.

Como me imaginé, mi madre y Esme estaban sumergidas en su llanto de emoción cada una rodeada por sus esposos y los cuatro me miraban con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego, estaban mis demás amigos. Rose me miraba con diversión y también un poco de compasión por lo que Alice me haría pasar si no la controlaba. Emmett tenía la mirada perdida como si se estuviera haciendo la idea de casarse, ya que de pronto se estremeció y le dirigió una mirada media extraña a Edward. Jasper tenía una mirada seria, como si tomara todo con responsabilidad y asentía mirando a Edward también; pero obviamente no de igual manera que el grandulón. Nessie y Jake estaban abrazados; él detrás de ella y también me observaban. Mi amigo tenía los ojos brillosos y en ese momento besó a su novia en la mejilla. Ness estaba emocionada y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que no dejaba salir.

Y finalmente, Edward. Él miraba a Alice, pero de pronto, como si sintiera mis ojos sobre los suyos, su vista se dirigió a mí. Y supe lo que él estaba pensando en este momento. Lo supe porque yo también lo estaba pensando y de alguna manera algo en mi interior me decía que él también tenía eso en su mente al mismo tiempo que yo. Siempre soñé con esto cuando llegara el momento de dar el paso del matrimonio, y al ver que él también quería lo mismo, me dio más motivación para detener a Alice, así que dirigí mis ojos hacia ella y hablé.

-Alice… muchas gracias por compartir esta alegría conmigo. Sabes que tanto tú como todos los presentes aquí son muy importantes para mí. En este momento, bien podría estallar de felicidad… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que quiero decir…- tomé sus manos, pero hablé mirando a todos- Yo siempre soñé con casarme con Edward. Hasta hace varios años, pensé que ese deseo quedaría guardado en mi mente, pero todo cambió una tarde, y a partir de ese momento viví con la ilusión de que ese momento llegara. Y ahora que ese día tan especial ya es una realidad, quiero que sea tan especial para mí y también para Edward. Es por eso que… Alice, agradezco la ayuda que me ofreces, y puedes estar segura que todo lo que enumeraste está en mi cabeza, pero quisiera que Edward y yo nos encarguemos de eso. Quiero que él también tome las decisiones, que me acompañe en la selección de todo lo que implique los preparativos… quiero que lo hagamos juntos, como estaremos por lo que nos queda de vida y aún más allá de la muerte, y que eso quede sellado cuando nos casemos en la presencia de Dios.- cuando me fijé, Alice tenía la mirada perdida, pensativa, así que apreté más sus manos para que me mirara. Quería saber lo que estaba pensando o al menos cómo se sentía después de lo que dije. No quería hacerle daño, pero yo realmente quería hacerlo todo con Edward y sabía que él quería lo mismo.- Alice… espero que puedas entenderme. Lo último que quiero es last…

-No digas más. Entiendo tu posición… y pues, creo que yo también desearía lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.- ella me miraba con emoción y alegría, tanto que casi, casi, reflejaba lo que yo estaba sintiendo- y, Bella, tú nunca, nunca me lastimarías, lo sé. Será todo como tú quieres, y claro, como mi hermano quiere… como ustedes soñaron...- de pronto, su expresión cambió- pero… lo referente al vestido, no lo podrás hacer con él. Sabes que el novio no puede saber nada del vestido hasta que el gran día llegue, así que eso está fuera de discusión. Claro que tú lo escogerás y todo, pero dejarás que tus queridísimas amigas te acompañen, ¿verdad?- dirigí mi mirada hacia mis dos amigas. Ambas me miraban con ilusión, por lo que me vi aún más motivada a contestar.

-Claro que sí. Ustedes me ayudarán a encontrar el vestido perfecto para mí. Ya verán que la pasaremos de lo mejor.- de un momento a otro, me vi rodeada de Rose y Nessie, que ya empezaban a lorear con Alice acerca de las tiendas a las que iríamos y los diseñadores que más iban con mi estilo. Me alejé de ellas. En este momento solo quería escuchar la voz de alguien, así que hacia donde él estaba me dirigí; pero, antes de dar 3 pasos, sentí sus brazos, por fin, a mi alrededor.

-Gracias. Yo también tengo la ilusión de realizar los preparativos contigo. Siempre juntos.- sonreí ante sus palabras.

-¿Edward Cullen ilusionado por los preparativos? No me lo creo. Tal parece que los genes de Alice por fin afloran en tu ser.- bajó sus labios a mi cuello y pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mi piel, que cada vez ardía con más intensidad.

-Es que tú sacas lo mejor de mí. Es inevitable.- solté un suspiro de felicidad. Y me giré.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Edward Anthony.- pasé lentamente mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Después de un rato, sentimos la presencia de varías personas muy cerca a nosotros.

-Chicos… sé que en este momento están explotando de alegría, pero… ¿no pueden si quiera dar un abrazo a sus madres? ¿ellas que los concibieron y cuidaron de ustedes con tanto amor? ¿ellas que en este momento están conteniéndose como no saben de no abalanzarse contra ustedes y quitarles el aire con el fuerte abrazo que les quieren dar?- sin soltarnos, Edward y yo volteamos hacia nuestras queridísimas mamás. La que había hablado era Esme, ya que a Reneé no le saldría ni una palabra bien dicha por el llanto. Sonreí tiernamente viendo la imagen delante de nosotros y sin esperar más, me solté de Edward y me dirigí hacia ambas mujeres. Y las apreté contra mí apenas llegué a su lado.

-Las quiero mucho. Las dos son las mejores madres que pueden existir… - sentí cómo ellas negaban con la cabeza- lo son para mí. Las mejores.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo entre felicitaciones y más felicitaciones, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Tenía muchas ganas de quedarme y pasar la noche con Edward, pero no creía que Charlie lo aceptara. Además, lo que no quería hacer con Edward junto a mí en una cama no era precisamente dormir. Menos esta noche. Esta noche que él convirtió en una de las más importantes de toda mi vida.

Los primeros en irse fueron Nessie y Jake. Ambos habían rentado un pequeño departamento recientemente y aún no habían terminado de instalarse, por lo que a la mañana siguiente tendrían mucho que hacer. Los siguientes fueron Rose y Emmett. Ellos aún no habían decidido vivir juntos, pero debido a que los padres de Emmett estaban de viaje, Rose se quedaría con él en su casa. Jasper fue el que siguió. Se despidió cariñosamente de Alice y se retiró prometiendo que al día siguiente tendrían que jugar una partida de X-box, ya que, por muy extraño que parezca, había extrañado mucho esos juegos contra Emmett.

El momento de despedirme llegaba y yo aún no me había convencido de que lo mejor sería que tanto Edward como yo durmiéramos en nuestras respectivas casas. Esa idea se alejó de mi mente aún más cuando Charlie dijo las palabras.

-Bueno, llegó el momento de partir, familia.- abracé con más fuerza a Edward. No lo había soltado después de haber abrazado a Esme y a Reneé- Cariño, Bella, nuestro hogar espera.- nos dijo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Cuando me miró, vi algo extraño en sus ojos, pero me imaginé que fue por cómo estaba enganchada a Edward.

-Charlie, ¿Qué te parece si los llevo? Esme quería comprar algo que olvidó del supermercado, ¿verdad, cielo?- habló Carlise.

-Así es. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero no tengo ganas de despertar mañana y dirigirme a comprar enseguida, así que mejor lo hago ahora.- en ese momento, Alice se acercó a su madre y se colocó a su costado. Esme la miró divertida y continuó hablando- De hecho, Alice me acompañará también, así que… Edward, hijo, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así no te quedas solo en casa y despides a Bella en su umbral - y con un brillo en los ojos, agregó- ¿No sonó eso de lo más romántico?

-Por supuesto, iré con ustedes.- dijo Edward apretándome más contra él. Al menos, yo no era la única que no se quería separar del otro.- Mientras más tiempo tenga antes de despedirme de ti, lo que sea- susurró en mi oído, lo cual causó que casi me fundiera en él por la ansiedad que tenía de no alejarme de él.

Así fue como todos nos embarcamos en la Van de Carlisle. Edward me sorprendió al cogerme en brazos y sentarme en su regazo. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, así que me acurruqué en su pecho disfrutando los últimos minutos que me quedaba junto a él. Sé que puede parece algo melodramático puesto que al día siguiente nos veríamos, pero después de vivir 4 años juntos, era difícil separarnos.

De pronto, el auto se detuvo. Y supe que el momento había llegado. Sin mirar a Edward, salí del vehículo cuando mi padre abrió la puerta. Apenas mis pies tocaron el suelo, no pude moverme.

_¡Vamos, Bella! Solo serán unas horas…. Horas en las que dormirás y ni cuenta te darás que él estuvo en otra cama._

Bueno, en todo caso, si no lograba dormir, podía tomar una pastilla. Tal vez…

-¿Dónde estamos?- esa fue la voz de Edward. ¿Pero qué pregunta era esa? Era obvio que estábamos en mi c…

Esta no es mi casa, me di cuenta cuando vi alrededor. Era un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- todos nos miraban con una sonrisa, pero nadie decía nada, y ya me estaba desesperando.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes hablará? Bueno, yo sí.- intervino Alice, quien se posicionó justo al centro de todos los presentes y continuó- Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar.- dijo muy alegre.

_¿Qué?_

-Pensamos que era totalmente ilógico que ustedes tengan que vivir separados cuando han pasado tantos años conviviendo en una casa. Y viendo que no recibimos ninguna queja de la universidad y al confirmar hoy que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de vivir en la casa de sus padres, decidimos que debíamos darles su espacio.- explicó mi madre.

-Así que, juntamos unos ahorros y compramos una pequeña casa para ustedes. Al menos para que vivan mientras ustedes se consiguen una que les guste más y puedan vivir una vez casados… como una familia.- continuó Esme.

-Mamá, Reneé y yo la decoramos y la arreglamos para ustedes. Esperamos que les guste. Es un regalo de todos para ustedes.- terminó Alice.

No sabía qué decir. Me había quedado sin palabras. Lo único que pude lograr fue ver a Edward, que miraba no sé a quién emocionado, pero luego me miró a mí, y desde ese momento nuestras vistas no se despegaron. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando habló Alice.

-Uhm, ¿se van a quedar ahí mirándose o nos acompañarán a mostrarles la casa? Aunque, si así lo prefieren, lo dejamos para mañana, y hoy pueden quedarse cada uno en casa de sus padres. Además, no es más que una noche, ¿verdad?

-No.- dijimos al unísono Edward y yo.

-No nos dimos cuenta… muéstrennos la casa.- solo atiné a decir eso, pero Edward me ayudó.

-Y muchas gracias, en verdad. No saben cómo me siento en estos momentos.

-Créeme, yo sí lo sé. Ansié una casa o un cuarto rentado cuando Reneé me dijo que estaba embarazada. Fue horrible dormir separado de ella una semana entera a partir de ese momento. Cuando nos mudamos, me sentí en el cielo.- habló Charlie.

-Y yo también te comprendo, hijo. Sucedió cuando Esme y yo, por primera vez, habíamos…- Esme le dio un codazo no tan disimulado a su esposo, interrumpiéndolo, y nos sonrió a los demás.

-Bueno, entonces, sin más qué decir, ingresemos.- finalizó mi suegra, jalando a su esposo y dejándonos a todos con una idea de lo que este iba a decir antes de que ella lo cortara.

Mas, los seguimos en silencio. Yo estaba ansiosa por conocer el interior de la bonita casa que tenía al frente mío. No me lo creía. Regalarme una casa, bueno, regalarnos… es lo mismo. Pero no me lo esperé. Ya me había hecho a la idea de dormir en mi cama de siempre hasta poder ahorrar un dinero para comprar un departamento o rentarlo, y así poder vivir con Edward. Solo él y yo. Pero ahora eso ya no era necesario.

La casa era pequeña, pero hermosa. Tenía un toque que la hacía brillar incluso en la oscuridad de la noche.

Esme abrió la puerta y todos entraron rápidamente, dejándonos a mí y a Edward al último.

Mis rodillas empezaban a temblar de la emoción, y Edward lo notó, ya que me rodeó los hombros y prácticamente me llevó arrastrando hacia el interior de nuestra casa.

Aw. Qué lindo sonaba eso: "nuestra casa".

Subimos las gradas y por fin entramos.

Era simplemente perfecta _**(N/A: El modelo de la casa, junto con un pequeño plano en 3D está en mi perfil, para que se hagan una idea general de cómo es)**_. No como la casa que tenía en mi mente, con dormitorios para mis hijos, un amplio jardín en la parte trasera, doble planta, un balcón para el dormitorio principal que daría al frente, y muchas cosas más. Pero eso sería más adelante, me dije.

Para ser nuestra primera casa, no podía pedir más. Estaba muy bonita. Desde ya transmitía ese calor que sientes cuando llegas a tu hogar, dulce, hogar. La posición de las habitaciones era la adecuada, el diseño, la distribución de los dormitorios, todo me gustaba.

-¿Entonces, qué les parece?- preguntó Esme- Como dijo Alice, tuvimos que restaurarla, decorarla y todo ese trabajo, pero nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo. Tratamos que refleje sus gustos y esperamos que al menos se acerque a lo que ustedes desearían como su hogar.

-Es muy hermosa, mamá. Es más de lo que imaginé cuando llegó el momento de regresar a Forks. Bella y yo hablamos en una ocasión de poder comprar un apartamento o lo que sea en un futuro cercano, pero gracias a ustedes tenemos esta preciosa casa. Tanto a mí como a Bella nos gusta mucho, ¿no es así, amor? ¿amor?- Edward me zarandeó un poquitín, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Mi mente estaba abarrotada de imágenes de cómo sería nuestra vida en nuestra casa, por lo que no me di cuenta que el que había hablado era Edward, y eso sí que era para sorprender, y que me estaba hablando a mí.

-Disculpen… es que… no tengo palabras. Es… me encanta. Es perfecta. Muchas gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias.- me solté de Edward por segunda vez en la noche y abracé a las 3 mujeres que tenía casi al frente de mí.

-Vamos, hijita, ya no llores más. Ya derramé muchas lágrimas hoy, y tú también. A ver, cambia esa carita.- mi mamá me separó un poco y tomó mi rostro en sus manos, y me limpió las lágrimas que ya no había podido contener- Dame una sonrisa, venga.- lo intenté, pero no sé qué me salió; aunque nadie dijo nada.- Bien, ahora, vengan que les mostraremos todo.

Así, dimos un pequeño paseo conociendo así todo lo que ocultaba la fachada de la morada y cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos nuevamente en el living, donde esperaban mi padre y Carlisle sentados en los sofás. Fue en ese momento que caí en la cuenta que Charlie no había abierto la boca desde que llegamos. ¿Qué pensaría acerca de mi inminente mudanza?

Queriéndole dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, me acerqué a él, me senté en su regazo como siempre acostumbraba desde que era una niña y lo abracé fuerte, rodeando mis brazos en su cuello.

-¿Papá? Tú no has dicho nada sobre qué te parece la casa.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, esta bonita.- solo dijo eso y sin mirarme a los ojos. Así que lo cogí de una de sus mejillas y giré su rostro hacia mí.

-Suéltalo, papá. Sabes que no puedes engañarme. Y también sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí también. ¿Qué piensas?

-Bells, lo dije en serio. La casa es muy bonita… es solo que… es difícil alejarme de mi princesa. Después de tenerte tantos años bajo mi techo, me es difícil hacerme a la idea de que ahora tú tienes tu propia casa. Eres mi única hija, y si fue difícil para mí dejarte ir a estudiar tan lejos, ahora que ya estás de vuelta, tener que dejarte ir a vivir lejos de mí es aún peor.

-Pero, papá, solo vivimos a unos minutos…- traté de consolarlo.

-Lo sé, hija, pero no es igual… ahh, ya entenderás cuando tengas hijos. Pero como todo padre aprende con el tiempo, siempre llega el momento en que tenemos dejar ir a nuestros hijos, dejar que vuelen libres, hagan su vida, y creo que no pudiste encontrar mejor persona que Edward para hacerlo. Créeme que si hubiera sido otro, no te hubiera dejado ir, así te tuviese que esposar a la cabecera de tu cama para que nunca salgas. No en vano espanté a todos esos muchachos que de un momento a otro, tocaron la puerta para pedir permiso para salir contigo. Fue impresionante, en una semana se acercaron tantos chicos que comencé a preocuparme, pero Reneé me calmaba diciéndome de que era normal, ya que teníamos una hija muy hermosa.- sonreímos juntos ante eso último, pero aún así seguía sorprendida con eso que me había revelado. ¿Muchachos pidiendo permiso a Charlie para salir conmigo? Nunca me di cuenta, aunque tal vez estuvo claro, justo en mi delante, pero no presté atención, ya que desde el cambio que me dio Alice, mi cabeza solo estaba centrada en Edward y solo en Edward. Incluso cuando estaba en casa, esperaba y me imaginaba que él tocaba mi puerta y hacía justamente eso que Charlie dijo que aquellos muchachos, de los que nunca supe, hicieron.

-Bueno, hija, ya basta de escuchar a tu viejo. Sé que te dejo en buenas manos. Me lo ha demostrado todo este tiempo y puedo asegurar que incluso con los ojos vendados confiaría en la palabra de Edward. Será un buen esposo para ti.

-Gracias, papá.- solté en un hilo de voz.

-Ok, no volverás a ponerte lacrimógena. Creo que es hora de irnos. Tanto tú como mi yerno necesitan descansar por tan largo viaje, y todos aquí estamos sobrando. Ya vendremos mañana o ustedes irán a visitarnos. Ahora tienen que dormir.

_¡Oh, sí! Dormir._

Sentí cómo se me calentaban las mejillas.

Charlie se dio cuenta y carraspeó para luego hacer un ademán de levantarse, por lo que me puse de pie y me coloqué justo al lado de Edward, quien me rodeó como siempre hacía cada vez que me colocaba a su costado.

Todos se fueron despidiendo, hasta que por fin nos quedamos solo Edward y yo.

-Por fin solos, futura señora Cullen.- me susurró con esa voz seductora que manejaba. Como acto instintivo, me mordí el labio inferior y cerré mis ojos- Quiero ser yo quien muerda esos dulces labios tuyos, besarlos, lamerlos… Mmm… ellos me gritan, me suplican que los atienda. Así que solo haré lo que me piden.

Y sin decir más, ni dándome tiempo para recuperarme del trance en el que me encontraba, me subió a sus hombros y subió corriendo las pequeñas escaleras.

Así, fueron pasando los días. Edward y yo gastábamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo en los preparativos. Nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto. Y más, junto a Edward. Habíamos decidido que nos casaríamos en 3 meses. No teníamos que esperar más tiempo. Es más, si por nosotros fuera, nos iríamos directo a Las Vegas y nos casaríamos al instante, pero sabíamos que a nuestras madres les daría un patatús, así que lo descartamos.

Visitamos varias recepciones, pero no encontrábamos el indicado. Hasta que por fin lo hallamos, pero en Seattle. No estaba tan, tan lejos, pero tendríamos que rentar un apartamento para quedarnos antes de la boda, ya que tendríamos que prepararnos y Alice no permitiría que lo hagamos apresuradamente, ya que todo saldría mal, según ella.

Ya casi todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle… el vestido. No había encontrado aquel perfecto para mí. Y cada vez que terminábamos un largo recorrido por infinidad de tienes aquí y allá, yo siempre me encontraba frustrada, Alice impaciente, Rose resignada, Nessie desilusionada y Esme y Reneé con la lengua afuera del cansancio, en sentido figurado, claro.

Ya faltaban solo 2 semanas para la boda y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habíamos salido en busca del dichoso vestido. Me encontraba con las chicas como siempre, aunque desde hace unas semanas, Esme y Reneé habían decidido usar zapatillas en vez de tacones. Ya habíamos entrado a 8 tiendas en lo que llevaba del día y aún no encontraba algún vestido que si quiera llamara mi atención un poquito.

-Bells, no es que quiera presionarte ni nada, pero ya estamos prácticamente a puertas de tu boda y aún no eliges tu vestido. Tienes que decidirte ya.- me dijo Alice, que ya se estaba desesperando y eso no me ayudaba nadita.

-Lo sé, Alice, pero no hay nada que me guste, ni siquiera un poquitín. Y ya no sé qué hacer. Me estoy angustiando, siento que me estoy estresando y mi cabeza duele como los mil demonios. Hasta estoy empezando a sentir que el mundo da vueltas. Creo que necesito un poco de agua, por favor.- Reneé se dirigió corriendo a una máquina expendedora y compró una botella de agua mineral, y me la dio. Casi me la acabé toda. Sí que tenía sed.

-¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?- me preguntó mi cariñosa madre.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Solo fue… la impotencia de no hallar el bendito vestido. Y es que no sé qué voy a hacer. Edward ya tienes su traje, al igual que los demás chicos, incluso mi padre. Y ustedes ya tienen sus vestidos. Mientras que yo, aún nada. Supongo que saldré envuelta en un mantel blanco.

-Vamos, Bells, no te rindas. Sé que lo encontraremos. Ahora, arriba, tenemos que continuar.- me alentó Rose, y tiró de mí para entrar a la siguiente tienda, que ya no sabía cuál era.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- pregunté a nadie en particular.

Nadie dijo nada. Al parecer todas estaban pensando.

De pronto, se escuchó un carraspeo. Nessie. Nos giramos a verla.

-Uhm, sé de una tienda que está cerca de aquí. Es algo nueva, pero ha ido ganando un poco de fama por los diseños de sus vestidos… de novia. De hecho, hace un tiempo abrieron una página web con un catálogo online, donde puedes ver los modelos. Yo me enamoré de varios, pero eso fue hace 3 o 4 meses. Podemos ir y echar un vistazo. ¿Qué dicen?

No perdía nada, al fin y al cabo.

-Está bien, vamos. Tú solo dinos dónde.

Nos embarcamos en los autos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de Nessie.

Pues sí que tenían mucha clientela. Tuvimos que esperar un momento para que una dependienta nos pueda atender. Mientras tanto, miraba cómo varias mujeres modelaban diseños lindos de vestidos de novia. No estaban mal, pero no eran lo que buscaba. Ya me estaba desanimando, cuando llegó una señorita y nos pidió que pasemos para que nos pueda atender.

Le explicamos que me iba a casar y que por más que habíamos buscado el vestido adecuado, no lo encontrábamos y no estábamos lejos del gran día. Me mostró varios diseños, pero ninguno me robaba la respiración, ni me hacía suspirar, como me había imaginado me sentiría cuando encontrara el vestido indicado. Pero, en fin, me estaba resignando y ya estaba pensando en escoger uno que, a mi parecer, no estaba feo pero tampoco era Wow! Hermoso. Le iba a decir a la dependienta que llevaría ese, cuando una muy elegante mujer entró por las puertas corredizas de la tienda. Todas las dependientas irguieron sus espaldas y la saludaron muy educadamente.

Llevábamos tantas horas en la tienda que éramos las únicas que quedábamos ahí, así que la mirada de la mujer se dirigió a nosotras.

-Buenas tardes, señoras, soy la dueña de la tienda. ¿Está todo en orden?

-Sí, muchas gracias.- respondimos todas. Pero la mujer me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Usted es la novia?- me preguntó. Solo asentí.- ¿y ya encontró el que llevará?

-Uhm, sí. Se lo estaba diciendo a la dependienta.- le respondí con voz monótona.

-Eh… ¿me permite ver el modelo?- asentí encogiendo los hombros. La dependienta se lo tendió y ella lo observó con atención. Luego, me miró por enésima vez y me dijo- Creo que este no es el adecuado para usted, señorita…

-Swan. Soy Isabella Swan.- al decir mi nombre, vi cómo la señora me veía con sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Usted es la que se casará con Edward Cullen.- me dijo sonriendo. ¿Cómo es que esta mujer conocía a MI novio?

-¿Usted lo conoce?- inquirí lo más calmada posible.

-Oh, bueno, no exactamente.- todas la miramos interrogantes, por lo que continuó- Mi esposo había empezado a sufrir extraños ataques respiratorios, así que acudimos a varias clínicas, pero una amistad que tengo en Forks me afirmó que el doctor Cullen que trabajaba en el centro médico del lugar era un excelente sanador. Como no habíamos tenido éxito en los hospitales a los que habíamos ido, decidimos visitar el hospital de Forks. Así que, conocimos al doctor, quien fue muy amable, revisó a mi esposo y ahora él está en una terapia que ha traído muy buenos resultados. Debido a la frecuencia con la que acudíamos a su consultorio, nos hicimos prácticamente amigos. Incluso hemos planeado cenar en parejas. Uhm… a ver, una de ustedes debe ser Esme.- en ese momento comenzó a observarnos a todas hasta que dio con la mencionada- Sí, usted es la señora Cullen, estoy segura. Debo decir que su esposo la describe muy bien… Mmm… tú debes ser Alice-le dijo a mi amiga, quien asintió sonriendo- Bueno, pero qué pequeño es el mundo. Es un placer tenerlas aquí en mi tienda. Pero bueno, vayamos al tema central: tu vestido, Isabella.

-Solo Bella, por favor.

-Bueno, Bella, perdona querida pero tengo que decirte que el vestido que has escogido no es el que te convierte en la novia perfecta y más hermosa del mundo. Además, no es por nada, pero tus ojos me confirman que tengo razón. Definitivamente, este no es tu vestido. Así que, manos a la obra.- empezó a dirigirse a sus empleadas, pero antes de que alguna se moviera, me puse de pie y le hablé.

-Disculpe, agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero creo que tengo que decirle que estamos aquí desde hace casi 3 horas, y le puedo asegurar que me han mostrados todos los vestidos de esta tienda, o eso pareció, y la verdad es que… mire, faltan 2 semanas para mi boda y no he encontrado el indicado en ningún lugar. Pero, el vestido que decidí llevarme es… bonito… uhm, creo que es el único que ha llamado mi atención durante todas estas semanas buscando mi vestido perfecto, así que…

-No. Nada de nada. Lo encontraremos, como que me llamo Eloise Milano. Y bueno, tal vez te han mostrado muchos de mis diseños, pero no de todos. Espera aquí un momento.- se volteó hacia una de las dependientas- Karen, tráeme los diseños exclusivos para la próxima campaña.- la empleada abrió los ojos como platos.

-Pero, señora Milano, esos modelos no han sido mostrados aún al público. Su programación es para el próximo año.

-No importa. La situación lo amerita. Esta hermosa señorita no saldrá de aquí hasta que no haya encontrado su vestido. Así que, por favor, junta a las demás chicas y tráiganme esos vestidos.- la muchacha dio media vuelta y obedeció a su jefa.

-Bells, ¿te das cuenta que puedes llevar un diseño tan exclusivo que ni siquiera ha sido mostrado en un desfile?- me susurró Alice parándose a mi costado.

-Alice, solo quiero encontrar mi vestido. Nada más. No me importa si es del siglo pasado, solo sé que de tratarse del indicado, apenas lo vea, sabré que ese es.

Los vestidos fueron traídos. Uno por uno los vi. Había unos que eran muy glamorosos, pero ese no era mi estilo. Yo quería algo un poco más clásico en la falda. No quería un vestido corte sirena, sino uno de falda amplia, y que la cola no sea tan larga, pero que haya una presente, ya que iba viendo varios que no tenían.

Nuevamente, me empezaba sentir frustrada, por mi búsqueda infinita…

Hasta que lo vi.

Y supe que ese era mi vestido. Era lo que yo quería. El escote era un poco más de lo que me había imaginado que llevaría, pero aún así no era algo escandaloso. Llevaba una especie de broche en el pecho y bajaba ceñido al cuerpo hasta llegar debajo de la cintura, de donde luego se desprendía la voluminosa falda. No era un estilo princesa, no era eso lo que quería; pero era justo lo amplia que tanto había deseado. Y la parte de atrás… la espalda iba descubierta. Los tirantes que venían de la parte delantera se unían en mi cuello y bajaban en una sola con apliques de perlas, y tela delicada y brillante hasta llegar a la baja espalda, uniéndose con la tela del vestido. Era simplemente perfecto _**(N/A: El diseño del vestido está en mi perfil. Obviamente el diseño no le pertenece a "Eloise Milano". Este es un nombre que inventé. Solo lo aclaro para evitar problemas.)**_.

-¿Bella? ¿Me estás oyendo? Creo que este vestido está muy bonito, ¿no crees?- me dijo Alice mostrándome uno que no era el que yo ya tenía en vista.

-Creo que Bella ya lo encontró, ¿no es así, querida?- esa fue la señora Milano.

Yo solo asentí sin despegar mis ojos del maravilloso vestido, el que llevaría dentro de 2 semanas.

-¿Y cuál es…? ¡Oh, Dios!- al parecer ya todas lo habían visto, ya que jadearon al unísono- Es… hermoso, Bella. Estoy segura de que te verás simplemente preciosa en él.- me decía Alice, pero su voz se escuchaba algo lejana. Imágenes y más imágenes del día de mi boda invadían mi mente. Y después de la boda, y la recepción, en dios sabe dónde, solo Edward y yo… ¡Dios! Casi podía sentir sus suaves manos y sus labios ardientes sobre mis hombros y acariciando mi espalda desnuda.

-Tierra llamando a Bella. Por la cara de tomate que llevas, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que ronda por esa cabecita tuya.- con ese comentario de Rosalie, volví totalmente a la realidad, muy avergonzada.

-Entonces, ¿te lo pruebas?- incitó mi madre.

-Definitivamente.

Me coloqué el vestido y modelé para todas. Quedaron encantadas y yo… fascinada. Ya quería que el día por fin llegara.

Después del vestido, compramos los accesorios pertinentes y después de prometerle a la señora Milano que le haríamos llegar una invitación para la boda, nos fuimos de regreso a casa.

Alice se encargó de esconder del mundo exterior a mi vestido, lejos de Edward.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa y subí las escaleras directo al dormitorio, pude verlo. Salía del baño, con una toalla en sus caderas, tan sexy como siempre.

-Cariño, ya era hora que llegaras. Te extrañé mucho.- se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos para luego darme un beso en la frente- ¿Y ahora sí me alegrarás la noche diciéndome que por fin encontraste el vestido perfecto?- me preguntó divertido. Ya era costumbre que le contestara con una negativa.

-Pues, para su sorpresa, señor Cullen, debo decirle que de hecho sí, lo encontré.

-¿En serio? Eso me alegra. Mucho. Ahora ya no me tendrás tan abandonado.- sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y me apretó aún más contra él. Luego, inclinó su cabeza y se fue directo a mi oído- ¿Y… me dirás cómo es? ¿Al menos una pista?- me susurró sensualmente, pero ni con eso conseguiría su propósito.

-Lo siento, señor Cullen. Ni con sus seductores besos logrará sacar algo de estos labios. Aunque, a ver, lo único que voy a decir que el vestido me pareció tan sexy que apenas lo vi, imaginé cómo me lo sacabas y cómo acariciabas mi piel en los lugares que el vestido no me cubría.

-¿Solo me dirás eso? ¿Así, sin más?- ronroneó sobre mi cuello.

-Tendrás que esperar a que el día llegue, amor.

-Mmm… eres muy mala, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé… y no sabes cómo me encanta.- le susurré al oído, lamiéndolo, lo que produjo que él siseara de placer.

-No sabes lo que te espera, amor.- dijo ahora con voz ronca debido a la excitación. Y sí que estaba excitado… oh, sí. El enorme bulto que presionaba mi estómago me lo confirmaba.

-Oh, entonces muéstramelo.- bajando aún más sus manos, me tomó de las nalgas y me cargó, por lo que yo lo rodeé con las piernas y así entramos a la habitación a empezar una de miles noches de pasión.

_**Un día antes de la boda**_

-Bells… hoy es tu despedida de soltera. Y… mañana es el gran día.- Alice no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Eran las 3 pm y ya me tenía con lo mismo desde que desperté y ella apareció en mi puerta.

-Alice no estoy de humor para una despedida de soltera. Solo quiero que sea mañana, así que tengo que mantenerme lo más ocupada que pueda para no desesperarme por lo lento que van las manecillas del reloj, lo que me pone nerviosa.

-Vamos, Bella, vendrán todos aquí y verás qué bien la pasamos- había un brillo travieso cuando dijo eso, y no quería imaginarme por qué. Pero ya era tarde. Imágenes de un enorme pastel en el centro de mi sala, de donde salía un muy musculoso stripper inundó mi mente. Sin embargo, ella había dicho "todos", no "todas", así que eso sería imposible. Alice no sería capaz de eso teniendo a los chicos presente.

-¿Bella? Bells… ¡yuju! Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos. Apresúrate.- tiró de mí hacia las escaleras, pero la detuve.

-Alice, ¿es en serio? Todos no cabremos aquí en la sala…

-Verás cómo sí. Y ya vamos.

Después de unas horas, me encontraba ya cambiada, esperando con Alice que todos llegaran. Edward había ido a la casa de sus padres junto con Emmett y Jasper, según ellos, a echarse una partida de X-box.

Todos se fueron haciendo presentes y pasamos el tiempo entre copas, risas, bocadillos que Alice había ordenado que trajeran, y música a bajo volumen.

Cada quien se había sentado con su respectiva pareja, y debido a que los sofás no eran suficientes, Alice, Rose, Nessie y yo nos encontrábamos sobre el regazo de nuestros novios.

A eso de las 7 pm, Alice se ofreció a preparar unos tragos para todos y nos lo trajo. Primero le dio una copa a cada uno de los chicos y luego en una bandeja trajo copas para las chicas, diciendo que el de los muchachos tenía algo más de alcohol. Pero antes de beber, la duende pidió que brindemos.

-¡Por los novios, por su felicidad, y por una eternidad llena de amor!- gritó, y todos respondimos con un fuerte "¡Salud!".

Después de eso, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando empezaron los chicos.

-De pronto, tengo un poco de sueño.- anunció Emmett, bostezando.

-¡Ay, Emmett! ¿Tan rápido te afectaron las copas?- se burló Jake.

Todos reímos, y para cuando las risas cesaron, los chicos parecían unos zombies. De pronto, quedaron inconscientes. Me asusté, pero al instante, me dirigí hacia Alice. Sabía que ella tenía algo que ver.

-Alice, ¿qué les diste?- inquirí muy seria.

-No te preocupes, Bells, ni ninguna de ustedes, chicas. Todo está bajo control. Solo les puse somnífero en los tragos.- todas la miramos sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

-¿Que tú hiciste qué?- exigió saber su madre poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquilízate, madre. Todo tiene una razón. Y es que ayer oí bien cómo todos, todos, planeaban ir a un club junto con Edward para la despedida de soltero, pero no a cualquier club.- todas abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente- Sí, iban a ir a un night club, con strippers y esas cosas. No podía permitir eso. ¡Rayos! A mí se me había ocurrido por un momento hacer lo mismo con ustedes, pero luego pensé en los chicos y en que ellos no harían algo así, porque ellos nos querían a nosotras y no serían capaces de visitar a esos lugares. Por eso que cuando escuché cómo planeaban la salida después de dejarnos acostadas, me sentí como una tonta y planeé mi venganza. No exageré, ¿verdad? Yo amo a mi Jasper, pero esto que hizo… tiene que esforzarse mucho para que lo perdone.- todas nos habíamos quedado sin palabras. ¿Mi padre y Carlisle habían accedido a esto?

-¿Estás segura de que…?- empezó Reneé, pero Alice la interrumpió.

-Segurísima. Estaban todos reunidos en el despacho de Carlisle.- Ese jadeó sorprendida mirando a su esposo inconsciente.

-Bueno, yo no creo que su intención haya sido… involucrarse con… esas… mujeres… Pero, eso no es suficiente para redimirlos. Así que… te apoyo, Alice. Bien hecho.- arengué a mi amiga. Ella me sonrió.

-Yo también estoy contigo.-agregó Rosalie.

-Y yo.- siguió Nessie.

-Bueno, creo que está demás preguntarme qué pienso… pero, tengo una idea.- propuso Esme con una sonrisa traviesa. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

-Venganza.- terminó mi madre, con la misma sonrisa de Esme en sus labios. Esto sí que era nuevo.

-¿Qué tienen en mente?- preguntó Alice con mucha curiosidad. Yo también lo estaba.

-Bueno, hagamos lo que ellos pensaban hacer. Dejémoslos cómodos aquí, bien dormidos, y nosotras vayamos a divertirnos.- propuso mi suegra con firmeza- así aprenderán la lección y tendrán una dosis de su propia medicina. Después de todo, nos pensaban dejar dormidas, ¿verdad? Pues, el tiro les salió por la culata. Así que vayámonos.

-¡Sí!- gritamos todas.

Trasladamos con mucho esfuerzo a los chicos a las habitaciones, nos arreglamos el maquillaje y salimos a divertirnos.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba teniendo un buen sueño con Bella, uno muy bueno, pero sentía que la realidad empezaba absorberme poco a poco. Mis párpados temblaron un poco, pero me negué a abrir mis ojos. Solo quería sentir a Bella en mis brazos.

-Mmmm… Bella.- susurré estirando mi brazo para atraerla hacia mí. Cuando por fin la alcancé…

-Nessie…- escuché un susurro

_¿Nessie?_

_¿Qué rayos…?_

Abrí mis ojos, pensando que ya empezaba a alucinar. No era posible que Bella estuviese soñando con Nessie… ¿o sí? Pero, esa voz… esa voz…

Enfoqué mi vista y lo que tenía en frente no era mi Bella. Era…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!- grité con todas mis fuerzas retirándome hacia el lado opuesto, sintiendo otro cuerpo y unos brazos que empezaban a rodearme. Cuando volteé la cabeza…- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!- volví a gritar. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, sí.

Me pellizqué, pero ¡maldición! Sí me dolió.

De pronto, los intrusos en mi cama, abrieron los ojos de par en par, confundidos, sorprendidos y hasta asustados y…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!- gritaron los dos.

De pronto, más gritos se oyeron desde otro sitio. Tal vez, la otra habitación. ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué rayos significa esto?- un muy furioso Charlie entró gritando a mi habitación, pero al ver a los tres que estábamos en la cama, se quedó callado.

-¡Ustedes, fuera de mi cama ahora mismo!- los boté.

-No creas que pensaba quedarme, Cullen.- soltó Jake poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que…?- comenzó Jasper sin terminar su pregunta, pero con una expresión que mostraba confusión absoluta, mientras se levantaba.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Carlisle y Emmett también entraban a mi habitación.

Todos nos mirábamos sin saber qué decir o hacer, a excepción de Jasper que se veía sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

-Alice.- solo dijo eso, y fue cuando lo comprendí.

-¿Mi hija qué?- preguntó mi padre aún confundido.

-¿No te das cuenta, papá? Los tragos… Alice nos puso algo en los tragos y nos durmió a todos.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Ella no sería capaz de…- pero no pudo terminar. Sabía que tenía razón. No había otra explicación para que todos nos hayamos quedado dormidos en el mismo instante. Todo encajaba.

-No puedo creerlo… Pero, ¿por qué querría ella hacernos algo así?- preguntó Charlie aún con incredulidad en el rostro.

-No tengo ni idea.- dijo Emmett.

-Gran ayuda.- dije con ironía.

-Pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Vayamos a buscarla, a buscarlas.- propuso Jacob- ¿Dónde están las demás chicas? No creo que Alice nos haya cargado uno a uno y nos haya colocado en las camas. Todas debieron ayudarle.

Lo que decía tenía mucha razón. Poniéndome de pie, me dirigí a las escaleras con los demás a mis espaldas. Llegamos al living y vimos sobre los sofás nuestros trajes y sobre ellos, una nota. Me acerqué y la cogí.

_»__Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal la noche? ¿Lo disfrutaron?_

_Esto es para que aprendan que con nosotras no se juega y para que la próxima vez que se les ocurra hacer sus "planes" lo piensen muy bien antes de decidir hacerlos._

_Ahora, se van a vestir y no se van a acercar a la casa Cullen hasta que tengan una buena excusa que nos convenza una milésima de que no estaban conscientes cuando decidieron hacer la despedida de soltero de Edward._

_Chau._

_Alice__«_

-¿Qué…? ¿Ustedes me planearon una despedida de soltero?- pregunté mirando a todos confundido.

En el momento que hice la cuestión, todos se tornaron pálidos. Eso significaba que sí.

-Oh, mierda. Ella se enteró. Pero, ¿cómo?- decía Jasper caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Qué dice la nota? Préstamela.

Se la entregué y la leyó, pero luego todos quisieron saber, así que se fueron pasando el pedazo de papel, y cuando lo hubieron leído, cada quien se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras que yo seguía igual de confundido. Yo no sabía nada acerca de eso.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede?- ya me estaba enfureciendo. No podía ser que justo el día de mi boda…

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mi boda! ¡Hoy es mi boda!

Nunca pensé pasar las vísperas de mi matrimonio inconsciente bajo los efectos de un somnífero y sin saber por qué me habían dormido.

Estaba a punto de estallar, cuando Jasper habló.

-Ayer, Emmett nos reunió a todos para planear una despedida de soltero sorpresa para ti. Pensábamos ir a un bar a echarnos unas copas y luego volver a casa, pero Emmett propuso la idea de ir a un night club con strippers y demás. Al principio no nos pareció buena idea, pero luego nos convencimos de que no haríamos nada malo. Solo miraríamos, no tocaríamos. Así que planeamos que dejaríamos a nuestras chicas dormidas e iríamos a secuestrarte. Al parecer, Alice se enteró de alguna manera, tal vez nos escuchó, no sé, pero se enteró y ella… se vengó de nosotros.

No podía creerlo. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y solté un largo suspiro sentándome al costado de todos los trajes. Yo no estaba enterado de nada, y aún así había recibido parte de esa venganza; pero supongo que las chicas no sabían que yo no sabía nada al respecto. Esa sería mi justificación. No podía ser que justo el día de mi boda, mi novia esté totalmente furiosa conmigo y sin razón.

-Pero… les dije que no quería ninguna despedida. ¿Por qué…? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que…?- estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlarme. Sentía la sangre hervir, pero si perdía los papeles, no ayudaría en nada a la situación.

Bien. Respira. Ahora, tengo que darme un baño, prepararme como dijo Alice y dirigirme a la casa de mis padres para hablar con Bella. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que esté enojada en plena ceremonia. ¿Y si eso hacía que dijera "no", en vez de "sí, acepto"? No, no lo podía permitir.

Me puse de pie.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo que conseguir que Bella no siga enojada conmigo. No es posible que ustedes…- solté un largo suspiro y continué- tengo que prepararme.

Acto seguido, me di el baño, bajé por mi traje, me lo coloqué, intenté arreglarme el cabello, me eché un poco de loción y bajé nuevamente al living, donde seguían todos, aún sin ponerse sus trajes, con expresión culpable y claramente sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Oigan, no conseguirán nada si se quedan ahí. Vamos, es mi boda. Se supone que debería ser un día lleno de felicidad y nervios por que empiece la ceremonia y que ustedes se burlarían de mí diciéndome que Bella huiría dejándome plantado y que si me encontraba nervioso era porque una parte de mí pensaba que ella podría hacer eso. Vamos, pónganse de pie, alístense y consigan el perdón de sus mujeres. No creo que hoy quieran pasarlo alejados de ellas.- todos asintieron y cada uno fue cogiendo sus trajes y subieron las escaleras. A excepción de Jasper.

-Edward, hermano, lo siento… yo no pensé que…- lo interrumpí.

-Jasper, no sirve de nada lamentarse por algo que ya está hecho. Sé que Bella me comprenderá y me creerá. Estoy seguro. Y Alice también lo hará. Vamos, ella te ama. No vas a dejar que esto arruine todo lo que llevan construyendo, ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no.- me dijo él con firmeza.

-Muy bien. Ahora, deséame suerte. Tengo una novia qué convencer.

Y sin decir más, me embarqué en mi Volvo y partí a toda velocidad a la casa Cullen.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas, hermanito?- Alice se interpuso en mi camino. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y abrir todas y cada una de las puertas esperando encontrar a Bella y hablar con ella.

-Alice, por favor, necesito hablar con Bella.

-Ay, Edward, tú mismo te lo buscaste, si hubieras pensado antes de decidir…

-No entiendes, Alice. Yo no sabía nada.- me miró con expresión de "¿ahora quién es el tonto?"- Escucha Alice. Ellos me iban a dar una especie de sorpresa. Me iban a sacar de mi casa a hurtadillas, sin que Bella se enterara. Te juro que yo no sabía nada de esos planes que ellos tenían. De hecho yo mismo les dije que no quería una despedida de soltero, y pensé que ellos me habían comprendido. Nunca pensé que… por favor, Alice. Bella y yo no podemos estar disgustados justo el día de nuestra boda.- ella me miró largo rato y después de soltar un suspiro, me dijo:

-Está bien. Entiendo que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, así que… Vamos, hablarás con ella, pero como entenderás, no la puedes ver; no hasta que comience la ceremonia, por lo que tendré que vendarte los ojos.

-Alice, no…- intenté protestar, pero no lo logré.

-Con vendas o nada. Tómalo o déjalo.

Resignado, no pude más que aceptar.

-Ay, Edward, ya verás cómo se te caerá la baba cuando la veas caminando hacia el altar.

-No puedo esperar a que ese momento llegue, Alice. Es lo que más quiero. Por fin será mi mujer, por fin.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba parada, contemplando la imagen que mostraba el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de Alice. Ella sí que había hecho milagros conmigo. No parecía yo. Todo estaría perfecto, de no ser por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sabía que en realidad no era un enorme problema, de difícil solución, pero él tenía que aclararme las cosas y no sabía en qué momento lo haría, ya que durante la ceremonia no podía ser y me sentía incómoda sabiendo que no estaríamos totalmente felices mientras el párroco nos casaba.

Tal vez, podía llamarlo al celular. Prender mi móvil, ya que Alice me había ordenado que lo apagara, y comunicarme con él. Eso al menos era algo. Teníamos que hablar de alguna manera. Como sea. Quizás…

_Toc, toc, toc._

Ese toque me hacía saber que era Alice la que estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Pasa, Alice.- me giré para verla, ya que de repente me traía noticias de Edward.

-Bells, uhm… alguien quiere verte, bueno, quiere pero no puede, pero más que nada desea hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas, Alice?- le pregunté confundida. Aunque… ¿sería posible que…?

-Bueno, amiga, la cosa es que ni tú ni él pueden verse mutuamente, porque se rompería la magia. Así que, con el dolor de mi corazón, ya que luego tendré que retocarte el maquillaje, tendré que vendarte los ojos también.

-Pero, Alice… ¿es Edward?- le pregunté sin rodeos.

-Sí, Bells, mi hermano quiere aclarar las cosas entre ustedes y puesto que no se pueden ver hasta la ceremonia, tengo que vendarlos a los dos. Él ya está bien asegurado, solo faltas tú. Así que agáchate un poco.- le hice caso sintiendo un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo. Sería difícil tener tan cerca a Edward y no poder verlo ni tocarlo.

-Muy bien, ya está. Ahora, quédate aquí bien paradita, ahorita vuelvo.

Guiándome del borde de la cama, me moví hacia el final de esta, pero sin dejar de tocarla y me quedé quieta, esperando que Alice regresara junto con Edward.

-Ok, ya estoy aquí. Bueno chicos, entenderán que no puedo dejarlos solos porque no puedo correr el riesgo de que alguno de ustedes haga trampa, pero hagan como que no estoy. Yo… encenderé mi Ipod a todo volumen y no escucharé nada de lo que se digan.

Y se hizo el silencio. Me sentía algo estúpida. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección estaba Edward.

-Bella… quería… lo de ayer, quería que sepas que yo no sabía nada al respecto.- comenzó él, pero yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿No pudiste inventarte alguna otra excusa? ¿Algo más… convincente?

-No te estoy mintiendo, Bella. Amor, te juro que no lo sabía. Los chicos me darían una sorpresa y me irían a sacar a escondidas de casa. Yo no estaba enterado de sus planes. Yo les dije antes que no quería ningún tipo de celebración por dejar mi vida de soltero. Pero al parecer no me hicieron caso y… créeme, Bella. No sabía nada.

Busqué a tientas su cuerpo, bueno, sus manos. Quería coger sus manos entre las mías. De pronto, sentí que unos dedos rodeaban mi muñeca y tiraban de mí con delicadeza hacia la derecha, hasta que pude sentirlo. Sus cálidos dedos no tardaron en entrelazarse con los míos y lo mismo hicimos con las otras manos.

Suspiré y hablé.

-Si me dices que no sabías nada, entonces te creeré, Edward. Te creo.- le dije lentamente.

-Gracias, Bella. Siento mucho que hayamos estado disgustados en este día tan importante para nosotros, pero…

De un momento a otro, me sentí algo mareada. Ya sabía yo que al estar invidente, me afectaría la coordinación. Sentía que los tacones se me doblaban. Al parecer Alice se dio cuenta de que iba a caerme, porque me sostuvo. Instintivamente, apreté los dedos de Edward y este sintió que algo no iba bien.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No. Bueno, sin tener la vista disponible, se me hace algo más difícil tener una buena coordinación. Siento que mis tacones se van a tropezar con el vestido y si me caigo, arruinaré todo.

-Ah, mi Bella. Entiendo. Entonces, te dejo. Quisiera darte un beso de despedida, pero no creo que Alice nos deje.- dijo divertido.

-Tienes razón, hermano.- confirmó ella, quien supongo se había sacado los audífonos.

-Bueno, entonces, si no puedo alcanzar tus labios, me conformaré con la suave piel de tus manos.- y dicho esto, me besó tiernamente ambas manos. Después de un momento, nos soltamos.

Sentí cómo Alice me llevaba hacia un lugar, hasta que comprendí que era la cama. Me sentó y se alejó de mí.

-Ok, Bella, no tardaré nada. Ahora regreso.

Y dicho y hecho, pareció no haberse tardado ni un segundo.

-A ver, vamos a quitarte esto.- por fin tenía mis ojos libres y por más que quería sobármelos, sabía que no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta el maquillaje.- ¿te sientes bien ahora?

-Sí, eso creo. Supongo que los nervios ya están empezando a llegar. Ya estoy comenzando a sentir náuseas y estoy segura que si no me calmo, empezaré a sudar a montones e incluso vomitaré.

-Ay, no, Bells. Ni se te ocurra. Tienes que respirar hondo. Vamos, hazlo conmigo.- lo intenté. Intenté seguirla, pero de pronto, me aterré.

No sé por qué, pero sentía que mis manos empezaban a temblar al igual que mis piernas y luego mi estómago empezó a revolverse.

-Alice, no está funcionando. Creo que necesito ir al retrete.- le dije en voz baja.

-Bells, no creo que…

-Ahora.- le dije casi en un hilo.

Ella me levantó al instante y entramos al cuarto de baño. Tal como lo presentí, vomité. Maldición. Todo mi almuerzo se fue allí.

Alice, me pasaba una toalla por la frente, preocupada, pero yo no lo estaba. Ya me había pasado unas cuantas veces.

-Buscaré algo que te pueda ayudar. Por suerte, hace un tiempo, mamá nos compró a cada uno un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ahí debe haber una pastilla o algo. Tal vez, si hueles un poco de alcohol…

-Sí, eso puede ayudar.- le dije aún con voz débil.

-Ok, espera un momentito.- volvió a la habitación y enseguida regresó- A ver, Tylenol, Amoxicilina, Ibuprofeno, Antiácido…- luego, se quedó callada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay alcohol? Tal vez le puedes mandar a alguien que…

-No. No hay necesidad. Bella, no sé por qué pero creo que tengo en mis manos justo lo que necesitas.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues, dámelo de una vez, que los nervios me van a matar, y llegaré medio muerta al altar.- intenté sonar divertida, pero salió demasiado serio.

-Ok, no perdemos nada con probar.

-¿De qué hablas, Alice? Dame eso que tienes y que crees que me ayudará ahora mismo.

-Muy bien, espero que esto te calme y si no lo hace, tendré que llamar a Esme.

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Ahora, me encontraba algo más tranquilo, solo algo. Había hablado con Bella… de la manera más extraña y ridícula, pero lo había hecho. Las cosas estaban bien, a excepción de que ya pasaban 15 minutos de la hora acordada para dar comienzo a la ceremonia y Bella no se aparecía. Cada segundo, me impacientaba más, pero no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que podía y que estaba haciendo era caminar de un lado a otro como un loco, sin dejar de mirar mi reloj. Mi padre me veía algo divertido, pero a mí no me causaba nada de gracia.

-Edward, deja ya de hacer eso, hermano. Me pones nervioso a mí.- me dijo Emmett.

-No puedo, Emmett. No sabes las cosas que están empezando a invadir mi mente. ¿Qué tal si se arrepiente? ¿Qué tal si me deja plantado? ¿Qué tal si…?- pasé mis manos por mis cabellos sintiendo impotencia.- Esto me está atormentando y no sé qué hacer.

-Hijo, tienes que calmarte. Las novias siempre acostumbran tardarse. Y conociendo a tu hermana y a tu madre, de seguro lo están haciendo a propósito. Con decirte que para nuestra boda, Esme llegó con 20 minutos de retraso.- me dijo mi padre sonriendo. 20 minutos. Bueno, recién habían pasado 17 minutos así que se podría decir que Bella aún estaba a tiempo.

Cuando los 17 minutos se convirtieron en 30, ya creía que me volvería loco. Ella se había arrepentido. Si no, ¿por qué no llegaría? Tal vez, se aterró o algo, no sé, quizá ella…

-¡Ahí viene la novia!- gritó alguien.

Fue cuando vi entrar corriendo a mi madre y detrás de ella a Reneé.

_Ella no se arrepintió, tonto. Carlisle tenía razón. Así son las novias. Siempre se tardan._

Suspiré con fuerza y traté de acomodar mis cabellos, aunque no supe si los arreglé o lo empeoré todo. Como sea, estaba ansioso, y solo me tranquilizaría cuando la viera entrar del brazo de Charlie.

Entonces…

Apareció.

Parecía un sueño. Una ilusión. Una quimera. Una divinidad.

Estaba más preciosa que nunca antes. Brillaba por todos lados. Se notaba que también estaba nerviosa, pero todo cambió cuando su mirada encontró la mía. Me sonrió y me miró de tal manera que perdí el aliento, y me perdí en sus ojos, hipnotizado.

-Cierra la boca, hijo… lo digo en serio.- me susurró mi padre, que estaba a mi costado, con diversión.

Hice lo que me dijo y tragué, tratando de soltar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Nunca dejé su mirada. Cada vez la tenía más cerca a mí. Ya faltaba poco. Menos aún. Solo dos pasos más. Hasta que por fin se encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia de mí.

-Edward, te entrego mi tesoro más preciado.- me dijo Charlie, colocando la mano de Bella sobre la mía- Sé que está por demás pedírtelo, pero hay que decirlo. Solo quiero que la hagas feliz y que siempre la ames, la protejas, la acompañes… siempre

-Tenías razón, Charlie. Estaba por demás pedírmelo, pero de igual manera, te lo prometo. La haré la mujer más feliz del universo y ella hará de mí el hombre más feliz. Siempre que estemos juntos, así será.- terminé apretando sus dedos contra los míos y atrayéndola hacia su lugar en el altar.

El padre comenzó a hablar, pero yo no podía despegar la vista de ella. Me acerqué más a su lado y le susurré:

-Ya estaba pensando que me habías dejado plantado. Me diste un buen susto, señorita Swan.- musité con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, sucedió un… percance. Estaba muy nerviosa.- me dedicó una sonrisa ligera y volteó el rostro hacia el párroco.

La ceremonia fue avanzando, y llegó el momento de decir el tan esperado "sí, acepto".

Desde mi lugar, podía escuchar los sollozos de mi madre, pero no pude dirigirle una mirada, ya que mis ojos se negaban abandonar los de Bella, quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no las dejaba salir.

Dijimos nuestros votos. Y cuando le tocó a Bella, ella no pudo más con sus lágrimas, así que las dejó ir. Hasta que por fin, el sacerdote terminó.

-… Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Lo que ha unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre. Edward, puedes besar a la novia.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado.

La tomé de la cintura, la apegué contra mí y la besé con todas las ganas que tenía contenidas. Ella llevó sus manos hacia mi nuca y enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos, como tanto me gustaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero ignoramos todos los silbidos, pifias y demás. Nada me impediría besar como deseaba a mi esposa.

Mi esposa, por fin.

-Al fin eres mía, señora Cullen.- le susurré enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Siempre he sido tuya, siempre.

-Eso lo sé, pero ahora, digamos que es oficial y que todo el mundo lo sabes. Y espero que le quede claro. Eres mía, mi mujer.- ella solo rió y yo la seguí.

-Te amo, Edward. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

-Y yo te amo más, mucho más.- le contesté con la intención de picarla, pero claro, nuestra burbuja fue rota por mi hermana, la duende.

-Aaaahhh, amiga, cuñada, felicidades, por fin eres una Cullen. Realmente te deseo mucha suerte con mi hermanito. Yo lo quiero mucho, pero vamos, a veces te saca de quicio, ¿a que sí?

-Ay, Alice. Creo que no tengo que preocuparme por eso. Mi amor por él es más grande que cualquier otra cosa, así que estoy segura de que me las arreglaré ante cualquier adversidad.

-Así es, pequeñaja. Ya la escuchaste. Y espera cuando te cases con Jasper. Me encargaré de darle el pésame.- Edward rió, causando que su hermana le sacara la lengua. Sin embargo, al instante, Edward la capturó y la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola con fuerza.- Alice, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti. Cabe la posibilidad de que si no hubiese sido por ti, yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hablar con Bella.

-Eso es cierto, eres una persona muy especial para nosotros, más allá de ser familia, de ser una amiga, gracias a ti nuestra vida cambió para siempre. Y ahora aquí estamos.

-Aiinnnss, chicos, me van a hacer llorar. Los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.- los tres nos sumergimos en un tierno abrazo, hasta que Reneé y Esme nos reclamaron.

Recibimos abrazos de una infinidad de personas. Fueron tantas que hasta me sentía exhausta.

Cuando entramos al salón preparado para la fiesta después de la ceremonia, ya la mayoría no esperaba ahí. Edward y yo bailamos el vals, luego lo bailé con mi padre, con Carlisle, con mis amigos. Fue muy divertido. No paré de reír.

Luego, llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo. Todas las chicas estaban ahí, lo sabía, podía escuchar sus voces, pero no quise voltear. Quería dejarle al destino que dejara caer mi ramo en las manos de la persona indicada. Cuando por fin lo lancé y me di la vuelta para ver quién fue la afortunada, vi que era Nessie. Ella estaba muy emocionada y casi daba saltitos a lo Alice. Todos le aplaudían y ya se empezaban a escuchar las burlas de Emmett hacia Jake, pero este ni se molestaba.

Uff, después llegó la hora de quitarme la liga. ¡Dios Santo! Creía que me iba a correr ahí delante de todos. Con toda la emoción, me había olvidado de tratar de correrlo hacia abajo para que se haga más fácil sacarlo, así que Edward tuvo que deslizarlo desde mi entrepierna, lo que él aprovechó para torturarme. Me costó un mundo controlar mis expresiones, mientras sentía cómo él lamía toda la extensión de mi pierna a consciencia, sabiendo lo que eso causaba en mí. En mi interior, una voz me decía que ya me las cobraría.

La fiesta fue pasando entre risas y bailes, hasta que llegó el momento.

El brindis.

Carlisle se levantó y dio un pequeño discurso que terminó con un "¡Por los novios!". Acto seguido, Alice, gritó:

-¡Que hable la novia!

Y las demás chicas le siguieron la corriente.

-¡Que hable! ¡Que hable! ¡Que hable!

Me puse de pie en medio de silbidos y vítores y me preparé para hablar. Me aclaré la garganta.

-Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por acompañarnos a Edward y a mí en este día tan especial para nosotros, por ser testigos de este paso que él y yo estamos dando y de una nueva vida que estamos comenzando. Quiero también agradecer el enorme apoyo de muchos de los aquí presentes. La mayoría se ha enterado que mi vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas. Ha habido obstáculos, pero aún así, este acontecimiento es prueba de que una vez más el amor triunfó, que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier tragedia, que el amor nunca se extingue, que a pesar que las fuerzas flaqueen en algún momento, el amor sigue presente con la misma fuerza que antes e incluso con más intensidad. Es ese amor el que me ha traído hoy aquí. Es el amor que Edward Cullen me ha dado el que convirtió mi vida en la más dichosa, en la más feliz. Es ese amor que nos profesamos el que me dio las fuerzas suficientes para nunca rendirme. Es ese amor el que me hizo llegar con 30 minutos de retraso a la boda.- todos comenzaron a reír, pero pude ver que varios estaban confundidos, así que continué- Es ese amor el que llenó de magia mi vida, el que me demostró que los milagros existen. Es ese amor el que ha dado un fruto- no pude evitar escuchar los conocidos sollozos de las más lacrimógenas de la familia: las madres- Porque es gracias a ese amor…- tomé una de las manos de Edward, que me miraba con una intensidad que me hacía temblar las piernas- que…- coloqué lentamente la mano de Edward sobre mi vientre, mientras decía- estoy esperando a nuestro hijo, Edward- mis lágrimas luchaban por salir. No quería dejarlas, pero no pude aguantarlo más- Estoy embarazada, amor. Vamos a tener un bebé.- traté de sonreírle y es que me encontraba feliz, pero mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

De pronto, él se paró de un salto y tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

-Vamos… vamos a ser padres- me susurró él con una voz llena de emoción.

-Así es, amor. Seremos padres.

Y de un momento a otro, Edward desapareció. Se fue. Corrió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Todos en el salón estaban pasmados, y mis familia y amigos veían la puerta por la que había salido Edward.

Estaba confundida y… un dolor estaba empezando a emanar cuando…

-¡Voy a ser padre! Wooooww… ¡Voy a ser papá!- se oyó desde afuera.

Era Edward.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca sin saber qué hacer.

Pero así como él desapareció, así mismo volvió a aparecer, y me abrazó con fuerza. Me llenó de besos sin dejar de decir en todo momento "gracias", después de cada beso.

Luego, para mi sorpresa, se arrodilló y comenzó a besar mi vientre. Abrazó mi cintura y enterró su cara en mi estómago. Yo sentía que mi alma se saldría de la emoción. Solo pude llevar mis manos hacia su cabello y acariciarlo.

Fue cuando sentí que mi vientre comenzaba a mojarse, o más bien, el vestido. Sabía bien por qué.

Él estaba llorando.

Después de unos minutos, él se paró nuevamente y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sabes… Este es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar alguna vez, Bella. Un hijo. Nuestro hijo, amor. Nuestro. Gracias. Gracias por otorgarme esta dicha. Gracias.

Y me besó.

Fue cuando se escucharon los aplausos.

Edward me levantó en brazos y no paró de besarme en ningún momento. Pero necesitábamos oxígeno.

-Ahora sí estoy completo. NO puedo pedir más. Nadie, nadie tiene más que yo ahora. Ni nadie es más feliz.

-Te equivocas. Yo soy más feliz.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Eso es discutible.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.- insinué con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mmmm… ten seguridad que así será.

Y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse.

.

.

.

_**/Narrador en 3° persona/**_

Ella observaba a lo lejos. Y disfrutaba del momento. No podía perderse este acontecimiento, así que se arriesgó y acudió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ella.

Bueno, su nuevo aspecto la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, después de todo.

Así que está embarazada, pensó. Interesante. Sí, eso vuelve aún más interesante el juego.

Todos se iba armando como un rompecabezas en su mente.

Por ahora, solo observaba, pero llegaría el momento en que harías más que eso. Y ese engendro lo hacía todo más, mucho más interesante.

-Tanya, creo que debemos irnos.- dijo alguien a su espalda. Sabía quién era, así que no le prestó atención.- Tanya…- ella no contestó. Pero esta vez, él colocó una mano sobre su brazo, haciéndola girar.- Vámonos, nos pueden ver.

-Que poco divertido eres, mi querido James. Está bien, vámonos. Creo que ya supimos lo suficiente.

Ella subió a la camioneta, en el copiloto, mientras él encendía el auto para marcharse.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, él habló:

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

-Observar, James. Solo observar.- contestó ella con impaciencia.

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace meses. ¿No te parece que ya observaste demasiado?

-De ninguna manera. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mientras más alto lleguen, más letal será su caída. Y si siguen subiendo, ¿para qué detenerlos? Allá ellos. Cuando menos se lo imaginen, les daré noticias mías, pero no porque les dé unas fotografías ni nada de eso, sino por lo que haré.

-¿Y qué será eso que harás, eh?- interrogó él.

-Paciencia, James, paciencia. Dejémosles que crean que nada ni nadie podrá destruir su amor, que siempre estarán juntos, que lo crean de tal manera que se ceguen ante la realidad; y cuando no vean absolutamente nada, los visitaré… o más bien, a ella.- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa casi diabólica.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué la odias tanto.- murmuró él, pero ella lo escuchó.

-Ayy, querido. Bueno, cómo decirlo… ¡Nadie, nadie, es mejor que yo! ¿Entiendes? Nadie. Si alguna vez terminó alguna de mis relaciones fue porque yo quise, porque yo así lo dispuse, no porque alguien me dejara por otra y menos por la insignificante de Isabella Swan, menos por ella… Ahora, acelera, tengo muchos planes que hacer. Apresúrate.

Así, se dirigieron a la misteriosa cabaña donde se escondía ella y James.

El plan seguía marcha…

* * *

**Holaa chicas... están odiándome? ya me abandonaron? plizzz nooo, perdónenme... qué puedo decirles? solo que ya salí de mi depresión, así que aki stoy de vuelta con las pilas encendidas y con muchas ganas de escribir, espero puedan comprenderme...**

**Entonces, k les pareció? les gustó? estuvo bien? mal? sé k me salió laaaaaargo, pero es k no pude acortar el cap. Partirlo por la mitad, no sé, no me gustó la idea, así que lo incluí todo en un cap, espero no se les hag muy tedioso leerlo. En verdad, espero k les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Esperaré su opinión... saben k es muy importante para mí, yyy pz si todo va bien, subiré el cap pasado mañana... sí, así de ganas estoy... weno, tons sin más qué decir, me despido, nos leemos chicas chauuuuuu**

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a: Bertlin, PattyxCullen, acetcba, Paolita93, yeray, VICKY08, dany-cullen-patt, Lolaki, Kalicullen, Alex, IsabellionaxCullen, marcelw, anybuff, andrea, -Tsukino, Anfitrite, adx-25, Michel Wayland S. Cullen, AimeCullendePattinson, Naobi Chan, lady janet61, letzi15, whit cullen, CristellaWolfe, CeLia McCarthy, soca2, CarolineALopez, CristyMed, Anicherry, mar0208, Vane Uchiha, ale-cullen4, gabylmutis, -95, Lufer Gosh, Primaveral, Iresland, deskiziada, ALnewmoon, Lady Alizee, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, keny-cullen, yasmin-cullen, Castnar, Iga-12L, Zoey 25, Patito Pattz, EJsam, silviafarro, Irene Draven, tammyenache, scarlett003, maiaiauchiha, dA_tOnKs, Black Angel Lilith, dama de Medianoche, JoshiCullen, kriver, Maandy16, , Sayuri1980, Lunita Black27, consu masen, etzelita, killa fanpire, swan, danyela-0, NaChika Cullen, vanezhittacullen2, nadiarc22, lovefairies, Crownfield, stefanny93, Paoloo Cullen, sandra32321, neamedy, Estefaniaalicecullen, kiiLlii, angie96, oliviaaThomas, DMendez1809, kbash, Tandr3a29, Breyeli, Karmen-eb, FherniiTha, marcecrepusculo, vivi85, RossP, PaoCullenPattinson, serecita pattinson cullen, kristenst, AleBells C. y dakycullen.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, inmensas gracias por sus alertas, favs y comments… aprecio cada uno de ellos. Y a las chicas silenciosas, también gracias por seguir este fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

De un momento a otro y sin proponérmelo, mi estupendo, muy estupendo sueño fue tornándose en una nebulosa hasta desaparecer casi completamente cuando mis ojos dieron signos de estar preparados para abrirse. Sin querer hacerlo, me removí un poco, mantuve mis ojos cerrados e intenté volver a dormir, pero no lo conseguí, así que comencé a hacer lo que siempre hacía en estos casos… recordar cómo había ido cambiando mi vida desde que me convertí en la señora Cullen.

Ya llevaba 2 semanas como la esposa de Edward Cullen y podría afirmar que han sido los días más felices de mi vida… excepto porque, cuando hubo terminado la fiesta por la boda, Edward me trajo a la casa con desesperación, nos internamos en nuestra habitación y no salimos de ahí en 2 días, por lo que tuvimos que aplazar nuestro viaje de luna de miel al 3° día que llevábamos de casados; pero, justo en esa mañana los malditos síntomas me agolparon con fuerza. Lo peor fue que lo primero que hice por la mañana aquel día, en vez de besar a mi bello esposo, fue correr al retrete y depositar todo lo que llevaba en el estómago estrepitosamente. Lo segundo peor eran las náuseas. ¡Rayos! Ya tenía suficiente con mi falta de coordinación y ahora esto. Y lo tercero peor eran mis cambios de humor. Tenía de los nervios a mi pobre Edward, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Estaba feliz en un momento, pero al minuto ya estaba enojada; y sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Solo… me enojaba por _algo_ que nunca llegaba a saber con exactitud, y me desquitaba con la única persona que siempre estaba conmigo: mi esposo. En resumen, no tuve luna de miel debido a mi estado de salud, por lo cual me sentía deprimida a veces, otras amarga porque ansiaba ese viaje con Edward, otras triste, en fin.

Pero por lo demás, podía asegurar que estaba siendo una mujer muy feliz. Justo el día que comenzaron los síntomas, Edward y yo fuimos al médico para que me revisaran. Carlisle nos recomendó una buena ginecóloga, así que sacamos una cita con ella. La doctora Grey fue muy amable y nos explicó todo lo referente al embarazo como ella dijo que siempre hacía cuando la visitaban las parejas primerizas. Me ordenó hacerme un análisis de sangre, lo cual no fue tan difícil como pensé al inicio; y después de esperar mucho por los resultados, me confirmó que tenía 8 semanas de embarazo y que todo estaba marchando bien. Luego me hizo una ecografía, en donde pude ver a mi pequeñín o pequeñina en el monitor que la doctora había mandado traer. Estaba tan emocionada, extasiada, que derramé unas cuantas lágrimas. Bueno, en realidad fueron muchas lágrimas, pero estas salían sin que yo pudiera controlarlas.

Edward siempre estuvo conmigo; sus dedos entrelazados con los míos en todo momento. Juntos vimos a nuestro hijo o hija y escuchamos su corazoncito. Fue un momento mágico. Luego, la doctora nos entregó una fotografía de la pequeña cosita que aún era el fruto de nuestro amor, me entregó una prescripción con nombres de vitaminas que debía tomar y una dieta que debía seguir, nos informó que teníamos que acudir a una nueva cita al siguiente mes, nos despidió y nos fuimos.

Los antojos no se me habían manifestado hasta el momento, sin embargo la doctora nos había dicho que podría aparecer en el tercer mes, y le dijo a Edward que se preparara, ya que uno no sabía qué esperar de los antojos de una mujer embarazada.

Pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad. Alice me tenía loca con la decoración de la habitación del bebé, comprar ropita, aunque no se sabía qué iba a ser aún, y muchas cosas más. Aunque, su presencia había escaseado los últimos días debido a mis arranques de humor que me daban. Ella ya había sufrido mis desquites, así que optó inteligentemente darme un respiro. Por tanto, no había aparecido en mi umbral durante la última semana, ni me había llamado al celular. Aunque sí había llamado a Edward y él me decía cómo estaba ella.

Los brazos de Edward me trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, cuando los sentí rodearme. Así que me rendí. Me volteé para encararlo y acurrucarme en su pecho, pero cuando abrí los ojos, me perdí en los suyos, que me observaban fijamente. Todos los días sucedía lo mismo. Amaba despertar así. Y como todos los días, alcé una mano, le acaricié la mejilla, le sonreí con ternura y acerqué mi rostro al suyo… pero al instante me levanté de un salto y corrí al baño. Sí, definitivamente, este día era igual a los anteriores. Ya no recordaba cuándo fue el último día en que me desperté y lo primero que hice fue besar a mi esposo.

Siguiendo con la rutina, sentí a Edward colocarse a mi lado y sostener mi cabello como siempre hacía, para luego, cuando hube terminado, alcanzarme un vaso con agua e ir a colocar pasta dental en mi cepillo para lavarme los dientes. En todo momento, él solo me miraba y me sonreía ligeramente compadeciéndose de mí. Y luego…

3… 2… 1…

-Odio que tengas que pasar por todo esto. Algo le debería tocar al hombre. Me parece injusto que todo lo tengan que sentir ustedes y nosotros nada.- juraba que nunca había pensado que Edward se sintiera así con respecto a los síntomas. Más bien, había imaginado que él manifestaría lo afortunados que eran los hombres por no experimentar lo que las mujeres cuando se embarazaban, pero no. Una parte de él quería sentir lo que yo, quería compartir la experiencia y eso me parecía muy tierno de su parte.

Así que, como siempre que escuchaba esas palabras salir de sus labios, le dije:

-Amor, no te atormentes. Estas cosas son así por naturaleza. Ni tú ni nadie lo puede cambiar.- dejé el vaso en el lavabo y me acerqué para abrazarlo- Además, admito que los síntomas no son lo que más amo del embarazo, pero cuando me imagino a un hermoso bebé en mis brazos, sé que pasaría mil veces por lo mismo de tratarse de nuestro milagro.

-Lo sé, cielo. Solo… me enoja que los hombres no lo podamos sentir… que nos perdamos de eso por más extraño que suene.- él me rodeó la cintura y pegó su frente con la mía- ¿sabes? A veces, siento como… celos por eso.- yo lo miré como "¿es en serio?" Es decir, era impresionante escuchar a un hombre hablar así. Lo había conversado con Esme y Reneé en una ocasión y ellas me habían dicho lo mismo.

-Edward, no lo d…

-Es lo que siento, Bella. Sé que es raro, pero…

-Es ilógico, es insólito, es… tierno.- le sonreí y pasé mis brazos por su cuello- Créeme que si pudiera traspasarte mis síntomas, lo haría con gusto, amor; pero, al ser eso imposible, con que todos los días me digas lo mismo, me basta para olvidarme del lado desagradable del embarazo. Te amo.- le di un casto beso, ya que aún no me había cepillado los dientes, y me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Y yo te amo más… Me gustaría poder hacer más por ti.- me susurró devolviéndome la mirada.

-Oh, sí que puedes.- sus ojos me decían ahora algo como "¿qué tengo que hacer?"- pues, ve a la cocina y prepárame algo rico para desayunar.

-¿Ya tienes algún antojo?- me preguntó con una mirada emocionada y una sonrisa igual- ¿qué deseas? ¿huevos revueltos? ¿Omelet? ¿Suffles? ¿Bizcochos? ¿Empanadas? ¿Algún batido?- Edward parecía un niño al que le decían que le iban a comprar un carro nuevo a control remoto.

Había olvidado que también esperaba con ansias a que yo tuviera algún antojo para mimarme. Eso era lo que me había dicho. Yo siempre le preguntaba cómo haría él para complacerme si alguna vez lo que le pidiera no lo pudiera conseguir fácil, y siempre me contestaba que no tendría que preocuparme por ello, ya que yo siempre tendría lo que quería. Cualquier mujer se hubiera aprovechado de su disposición, pero no. Yo siempre me preocuparía.

-Edward, cariño, ¿sabes hacer al menos la mitad de lo que me acabas de ofrecer?- le pregunté divertida. Él frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, no, pero… habrá una tienda cerca. Si quieres voy en este momento…- para esto ya me había alejado completamente de sus brazos y estaba por salir del baño, así que lo detuve.

-No es necesario. Aún no tengo ningún antojo. Cielo, recuerda que la doctora Grey dijo que posiblemente durante el tercer mes aparezcan tu tan esperados antojos, así que no hay que ser impacientes. Aunque, para serte sincera, no me imaginé que tú estarías ansioso por mis antojos si al final yo los disfrutaría y no tú, ya que solamente cumplirías tu trabajo de conseguirme lo que quiera comer en un determinado momento.- él se acercó nuevamente a mí, me rodeó la cintura y me fue llevando hacia la habitación.

-Pues, yo sí creo que disfrutaría. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nuestro hijo, lo voy a disfrutar. Cada cosa, amor. Las trasnochadas, los largos viajes por conseguir un antojo casi imposible de encontrar, tus repentinos cambios de humor, todo. Así que…- me dio un casto beso y luego continuó- ¿qué te parece si te preparas y mientras yo voy preparándote tu rico desayuno?- me dio otro corto beso y se alejó. Yo fruncí mi ceño ya que hubiese querido un beso más… profundo, ardiente… ¡Rayos! No es posible que piense en eso todo el día. Es peor que la secundaria.

-Sí… ve que ya me está dando algo de hambre.- no tuve que decirle más para que saliera rápido del cuarto.

Me recargué en la pared, y acaricié mi tripita. Aún no estaba abultada, y ya no podía esperar para que esté así. Ya lo quería sentir moviéndose en mi interior, notar cómo cada día crecía más, al igual que mi vientre. Lo deseaba tanto, pero solo tendría que esperar.

En ese momento, recordé cómo es que lo había descubierto gracias a Alice. Sentía como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace 2 semanas. Los días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No los había sentido, y menos con lo mucho que me distraían Edward y las chicas. Solo esperaba que los siguientes fueran iguales y que cuando me dé cuenta, mi vientre plano ya no lo sea y se convierta en la pancita que tanto veía en mis sueños.

_**3 meses después…**_

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos viendo una película, como acostumbrábamos hacer desde hace un tiempo. Generalmente, yo no llegaba al final, ya que últimamente tenía tanto sueño que apenas me podía mantener parada todo el día. Pero, sabía que no era bueno dormir mucho, así que me forzaba a mantenerme despierta.

Posé mi mano en mi ya abultado vientre, aunque no mucho aún, y suspiré feliz.

Todos estos días habían sido de ensueño. Edward me mimaba extremadamente, y aunque tenía miedo de mal acostumbrarme, solo me encargaba de disfrutar de las buenas atenciones de mi querido esposo. Hace 2 semanas, habían comenzado los antojos y Edward los disfrutaba tanto como yo. Sí, aunque pareciera impresionante, así era.

Después de haberse tomado un mes de vacaciones, como él les llamó, Edward comenzó con su trabajo en Port Angeles. Hasta el momento, todo le iba muy bien, así que por ese lado estaba tranquila. Le había dicho que yo también quería comenzar a trabajar, pero él se había encargado de hablar con mi jefe diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que mi salud no era buena y tenía que cuidarme muy bien durante todo el embarazo, lo cual era mentira. Sin embargo, mi jefe le creyó y le dijo que mi puesto sería guardado para cuando yo le anuncie que podía empezar el trabajo. Cuando Edward me informó lo que había hecho, discutimos mucho. El problema se había hecho más grande gracias a mis cambios de humor, y Edward terminó durmiendo en la otra habitación. Pero, al siguiente día, no pude más y lo perdoné. Ahora, me encontraba sin nada que hacer todo el día. Si no fuera por las chicas, ya me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento.

Y gracias a Esme y Reneé, me estaba convirtiendo en una esposa muy hacendosa. Me enseñaban a cocinar, aunque eso ya sabía, pero me enseñaron a hacer nuevos platos. Esme, en especial, me enseñó a hacer su famoso pastel, el preferido de Edward, junto con otros postres; y mi madre me enseñó a preparar mi postre favorito también, por si me lo antojaba y ella no estuviera para preparármelo. También, me habían enseñado a organizar mi tiempo, de tal manera que pueda mantener en buen estado la casa sin que me tome demasiado tiempo. Esto se los había agradecido enormemente, ya que sabía que era muy complicado mantener una casa. En Australia, Edward y yo nos encargábamos de limpiar todos los domingos, por lo que la casa era un desastre de lunes a sábado. Pero ahora era diferente. Terminaba todos mis quehaceres y me sobraba tiempo, en el que aprovechaba en distraerme tejiendo, o al menos lo intentaba. Reneé me había enseñado, pero todavía no podía hacerlo con rapidez.

Hoy, era sábado, así que solo estábamos Edward y yo. Así eran todos los fines de semana, ya que los demás días él llegaba en la noche, y no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que él estaba cansado y yo lo entendía. Pero, ya había pensado en decirle que le pida a su jefe que le baje las horas de trabajo o algo, porque últimamente lo veía pálido y cada vez llegaba más cansado. Hasta una vez no se había podido parar del sofá porque todo le daba vueltas. No sabía si era por estrés, o porque estaba débil, o porque estaba descuidando su alimentación, al menos por las tardes, ya que yo no lo dejaba irse a la cama antes de que haya acabado todo lo que le había preparado. Y él no se molestaba, ya que se lo comía todo, lo cual me hacía preguntarme si llegaba con hambre porque no había comido en la tarde.

Pero, bueno, ahora estábamos muy relajados viendo la batalla entre árboles y orcos, en la segunda película de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Estaba disfrutando de esas escenas que tanto me gustaba ver, cuando escuché que Edward carraspeó con fuerza. Lo miré, pero él no volteó. Vi cómo tragaba saliva, y volvía a aclararse la garganta. Y otra vez. Y otra.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté algo preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que, siento como… algo… en…- sin poder terminar la frase, se paró y fue corriendo escaleras arriba y escuché como abría con prisa una puerta. Sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea que a Edward le estaba sucediendo algo malo, me paré de un salto y subí. Encontré la puerta del baño abierta y cuando llegué, vi a Edward arrodillado agachado contra el retrete, devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Yo estaba asustada, pero aún así, me acerqué. Y cuando lo vi bien, supe que no debía haberme acercado mucho. Su estado me estaba afectando a mí y ye empezaba a sentir que mi estómago se revolvía. Me apoyé con la mano en el lavabo y me mantuve ahí, sin poder moverme, ya que si lo hacía, sería mi fin.

Cuando Edward se calmó, estiró la mano, cogió una toalla pequeña que habíamos colocado al costado del retrete, se limpió y volteó hacia mí. No sé qué vio en mi rostro, pero se puso de pie rápidamente, lo que causó que su vista girara y perdiera un poco el equilibrio, por lo que se apoyó en la pared. Pero aún así, me dijo:

-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo? Dime… Yo siento que hayas presenciado esto. No te preocupes por mí, ok. Estoy bien, solo estos vómitos que los vengo teniendo desde hace unos días. No es nada. Ya se me pasará.- trató de tranquilizarme, pero yo no podía hacerlo. ¿Él había estado con esto por días y no me lo había dicho? Y más aún, ¿yo no me había dado cuenta?

Comencé a sentir náuseas, pero luché por mantenerme bien parada y lúcida.

-¿Días? ¿Has estado devolviendo el estómago por días y no me lo dijiste?- comencé a jadear por el esfuerzo que estaba empleando, pero seguí hablando, o eso intenté.- ¿Desde cuándo? Edward… tú no…- pero supe que no me podía mantener en pie. Vi cómo él se apresuró hacia mí y me cogió justo cuando estuve a punto de caer.

-Bella, amor. ¡Dios! Apóyate en mí. Vamos. Tenemos que ir a la habitación.- me llevó con mucho esfuerzo hasta el dormitorio y me recostó en la cama. Comencé a respirar hondo y cuando por fin me pude calmar, lo vi. Él estaba sentado en el borde inferior de la cama, mirándome. Pero no estaba bien. Estaba pálido, muy pálido. Y yo no estaba bien para llevarlo al hospital.

-Llama a Carlisle. O a Esme… y dile que venga.- le dije en voz baja.

-¿Para qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- no podía creer cómo él estando mal me podía preguntar si yo era la que se sentía mal, si con él ya era suficiente.

-Yo no. Las náuseas son normales. Tú eres el que tiene algo. Estás mal, Edward. Llama a tu madre o a Carlisle para que venga. Si yo pudiera conducir ahora mismo, te llevaría al hospital, pero creo que no sería adecuado estando mareada. Así que coge tu móvil y llama a alguien para que nos ayude. Ya.- pero a pesar de ello, él no se movía. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero no sabía por qué o para qué. Respiraba pesado y su piel ya estaba como el papel. Me asusté de nuevo. Me estaba comenzando a levantar nuevamente cuando…

-Llama tú…- y sin decir más, salió corriendo nuevamente al baño.

Yo cogí el móvil y le marqué a Esme.

Después de 3 timbradas, me contestó.

_-¿Bella?_

-Hola, Esme… necesito… tu ayuda.- dije entrecortadamente.

_-¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué te sucede, Bella? ¿Estás bien?- habló ahora ella algo alterada._

-Sí, solo… tengo náuseas… pero, Edward… él está mal… tienes que venir Esme, ahora.

_-¿Mi hijo? Dios… Carlisle, tenemos que ir a la casa de Edward. Él no se encuentra bien._

-Apresúrense, por favor.- le dije ahora más claro.

_-Pero, ¿qué sucede, Bella?_

-No lo sé. De pronto, corrió al baño y devolvió todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Luego, él me dice que no es la primera vez que le sucede y después de un rato, corre nuevamente al retrete. No sé lo que le sucede, Esme. Y estoy muy preocupada. Él está muy pálido y…

_-Tranquila, hija. Ya estamos saliendo para allá._

-Ok. Los esperamos.- y colgué.

Ya no había ningún ruido proveniente del baño, por lo que temí que Edward se hubiese desmayado o algo, así que me paré como pude, pero lentamente, y me dirigí ahí. Pero, antes de salir de la habitación, Edward se apareció, más recompuesto, pero aún pálido.

-No. Vuelve a recostarte, amor. Ya estoy…

-No te atrevas a decir que _bien_, Edward, que estás más pálido de lo normal. Me vas a decir qué es lo que tienes ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te estabas sintiendo mal?

-No quería preocuparte, Bella. No es nada. De seguro, algo que comí me cayó mal… no es nada. Pero tú, tú tienes que cuidarte. Recuéstate, por favor. Yo… después voy a comprarme una pastilla y cuando la tome, se me pasará. Ya verás.

-Pero, Edward…

-¡Recuéstate en la cama, Bella!- casi gritó él.

-¿Por qué me levantas la voz? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué está pasando, Edward?- mis ojos ya se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué él había reaccionado así?

-Perdóname, amor. Es solo que… no sé qué pasa. Yo… tal vez, sea el estrés o algo. Lo siento, no quise gritarte, cielo. Perdón.- me habló casi con desesperación, pero con arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-Está bien. Pero ya sabremos qué sucede. Llamé a Esme. Ella y Carlisle están en camino.- lo miré fijamente y me acerqué a él.- Mejor vayamos los dos a recostarnos. Tú no estás bien, Edward.- tiré de su brazo y él se dejó llevar. Ambos caímos en la cama y nos quedamos allí calmándonos.

De pronto, escuchamos el motor de un auto, seguido de puertas siendo tiradas, y por último la puerta principal siendo abierta. Le había dado una copia de la llave a Esme, al igual que a Reneé, por si había alguna emergencia… como esta.

Pocos segundos después, Esme y Carlisle entraban a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Bella? ¿Edward?- preguntó Esme apenas nos vio.

-Nada.

-Edward está mal.- contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó ahora Carlisle.

-Ha estado vomitando desde hace unos días y está pálido casi siempre.- dije sin dejar que Edward contestara con su "nada, estoy bien".

-No es nada grave. Algo me cayó mal.

-Pero hijo, será mejor que tu papá te revise. Si tienes una infección, él lo sabrá.

Edward aceptó y Carlisle se encargó de revisarlo. Después de un rato, mi suegro habló.

-No parece que tuviera alguna infección en el estómago, ni intoxicación. Será mejor que te lleváramos al hospital.

A pesar de que se negó, Edward fue arrastrado por sus padres al auto y ambos nos llevaron al hospital. Bueno, a Edward, ya que yo no tenía nada malo, sino todo lo normal en estos casos.

Al llegar, Edward fue trasladado a un consultorio. Esme y yo nos quedamos esperando. Después de casi una hora, salió Edward junto a su padre.

-Tenemos que esperar a que salgan los resultados de los estudios. En 2 horas sabremos qué tiene Edward. Todo es muy extraño. No presenta todos los síntomas de alguna enfermedad común o alguna ocasionada por lo que nos dice Edward que podía ser.

-Ay, Dios. ¿Y si es algo malo? ¿Edward puede tener alguna enfermedad… seria?- pregunté yo ahora más preocupada que antes.

-No lo sé, Bella. Pero, personalmente, no lo creo. De todos modos, tenemos que esperar los resultados. Así sabremos cuál es el diagnóstico.

Todos asentimos y nos sentamos a esperar.

Después de casi 2 horas y media, Carlisle salió con un fólder en sus manos. Yo me paré al instante y sin más, le pregunté:

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Edward?

-Tranquilízate, Bella. Toma asiento, por favor.- OH, no, eso o era nada bueno. Pero de igual manera, prefería obedecerle.

-Carlisle, ¿qué le pasa a nuestro hijo?- veía en los ojos de Esme la misma angustia que yo sentía, y sabía que Carlisle también, por lo que se dispuso a contestarle.

-En realidad… no estamos seguros de lo que Edward tiene.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no saben? Pero…- sentí el calor de las manos de Edward tomar las mías.

-Amor, deja que termine, por favor.- se volteó hacia su padre- continúa, papá.

-Lo que sucede es que no encontramos concordancia con sus síntomas. Según los resultados, su organismo está marchando bien. No hay nada malo. No hay infección, ni algo malo con su estómago. Y los demás órganos están funcionando bien. No sabemos qué está yendo mal. Según lo que él mismo me ha dicho, ha venido teniendo los vómitos desde hace 4 días. Pero no se ha sentido bien desde hace 2 semanas. Siente debilidad y le dan especies de náuseas.

-¿Y su humor? ¿Hay algún cambio en su humor? ¿Se altera con facilidad? ¿O de un momento a otro se pone muy sensible?- ninguno de los cuatro había formulado esas preguntas. Detrás de Carlisle, se asomó la doctora Grey. Todos la quedamos mirando- Disculpen mi intromisión, pero no pude evitar escuchar. Por favor, ¿podrían responder mis preguntas? – todos miramos a Edward ahora.

-Bueno, en el trabajo me he alterado algunas veces, pero suponía que era por el estrés. Todo sucedía repentinamente. Nunca me había pasado. Es muy extraño.

-Señor Cullen, creo saber lo que padece.- todos esperamos sus siguientes palabras con mucha ansiedad- Síndrome de Couvade.

-¿Síndrome de qué?- todos nos encontrábamos confundidos, menos Carlisle, quien ahora se encontraba muy pensativo, como si estuviese analizando esa posibilidad.

-Síndrome de Couvade, es una enfermedad muy extraña…

-Pero, espere. Usted es ginecóloga. ¿Cómo puede saber lo que tiene mi esposo?- le pregunté. Era lógico. ¿Cómo una ginecóloga podría estar segura de lo que padecía Edward sin que Carlisle lo hubiese sabido antes?

-Déjeme terminar, Bella. Este síndrome es muy raro, por lo que no se ha podido estimar cuántos de cada cantidad lo padecen. Sucede durante la dulce espera, y se caracteriza porque el hombre manifiesta los síntomas del embarazo.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Edward con síntomas?

-Pero, ¿usted está segura? ¿Carlisle?- quería respuestas. Nunca había escuchado de esta enfermedad, pero si la doctora lo relacionaba con lo que Edward tenía, quería estar segura de ello, y encontrar una solución, porque hay solución, ¿o no?

-Es posible. No me había percatado de eso, pero probablemente sea lo que Edward padece. Los síntomas coinciden. Náuseas, vómitos, cansancio, cambios de humor… ¿no has tenido antojos, o sí?- Edward, que se había quedado mudo, reaccionó cuando su padre le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Qué? No, no… ¿antojos? No… claro que no… Esto no es posible. Debe ser otra cosa…

-Hijo, tenemos que analizar la situación. Sí hay posibilidad de que tengas este síndrome. Tenemos que realizarte otros estudios para comprobar si hay algún aumento de Prolactina y Cortisol en tu organismo, y si eso ha sucedido, puede que sea la causa de la enfermedad.

-Pero… a ver, ¿por qué se produciría ese aumento de hormonas si así me hubiese ocurrido?- Edward lanzó la pregunta mirando tanto a su padre como a la doctora Grey, y fue esta última la que contestó.

-Señor Cullen, como dije anteriormente, los estudios de esta enfermedad no están tan avanzados, por lo que no le puedo decir con exactitud por qué ocurre; sin embargo, algunos concluyeron que esto sucede porque la mujer emite ciertas señales químicas cuando está embarazada que el hombre detecta imperceptiblemente. Esto provoca en él una actitud protectora en su pareja y frente a esto, se pueden dar dos casos: o que él tenga celos de lo que está viviendo su mujer y él no, o que este añorara o deseara poder sentir los mismos síntomas que ella y de esa manera pueda comprender por lo que está pasando y que sobre todo vivan más juntos que nunca todo el transcurso del embarazo. Por lo que he podido ver, es imposible que usted tenga celos de su esposa, señor Cullen, al menos en el sentido en que no solo es ella la que forma parte del embarazo, sino que tanto usted como Bella están comprometidos con ello y ambos lo disfrutan; así que, me inclino por el segundo caso.

Me encontraba casi en shock. Mi cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y mi vista perdida, mientras mi cabeza, como ha acostumbrado hacer en los últimos años, se llenaba de imágenes de Edward sintiendo antojos y yo yendo por ellos, en vez de que sea lo contrario. Casi me lo imaginaba como Arnold Schwarzenegger en su papel en _Junior_. Era una situación de locos.

-No puedo creerlo- dije en voz alta- O sea que…- y una carcajada salió de mis labios. Pasaron unos minutos y no podía parar de reír. Todos me miraban de manera extraña y casi estaba esperando ver a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios temblando como hacía yo cuando él se reía de algo que yo hacía.

Después de un ratito, me calmé. Respiré hondo y limpié las lágrimas que se habían escapado, de tanto reír.

-Bella, ¿qué…?

-No fue nada, amor… solo… me dieron ganas de reír… y hasta ahora no entiendo… por qué.- no quería decirle que me estaba riendo de él, ya que no quería que se enojara, así que lo mejor era mentirle y cambiar de tema. Aclaré mi garganta y me dirigí hacia la doctora.- entonces… uhm… solo por curiosidad… ¿esto quiere decir que Edward… va a estar más… sensible y… sus hormonas se van a alborotar y… y… es posible que él llegue a tener síntomas como… las contracciones y eso?- no pude aguantarme de hacerle esa pregunta. Me carcomía la curiosidad.

El hecho de que Edward abriera los ojos del susto y volteara su cabeza hacia la doctora como un robot, me dijo que él también quería saberlo y esperaba una rotunda negativa.

-Bueno, en casos anteriores se ha visto que o bien el síndrome sucede en el tercer mes o poco tiempo antes del parto.- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el "o"- Por lo tanto, si el señor Cullen tiene síntomas ahora, no es probable que tenga síntomas más adelante.

-¿Probable? Pero, ¿es posible?- preguntó ahora Edward, pero su voz no se oía bien.

-No le puedo decir con exactitud, pero de ser el caso, y respondiendo la pregunta principal de Bella, el hombre puede llegar a sufrir dolores abdominales similares a las contracciones uterinas. En realidad, no sabemos cómo funciona este síndrome, pero las contracciones se han dado mayoritariamente en los casos en los que la enfermedad aparece cuando el embarazo está por finalizar. No obstante, como lo dije, no hay nada seguro.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

Edward se sentó en uno de los muebles y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Esme, al verlo, se acercó a él y acarició su cabello consolándolo. Mientras, Carlisle platicaba con la doctora Grey. Y yo… solo se me ocurrió sentarme al costado de Edward y abrazarlo.

A partir de esa tarde, las cosas cambiaron. Edward decidió no asistir al trabajo, lo cual le había enfurecido, pero la doctora y su padre le sugirieron que sería mejor que lo hiciera. Ahora, ambos nos encontrábamos sin hacer nada todo el día, todos los días.

Cuando reunimos a los chicos para explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo, no me esperaba lo mejor. Ya me había imaginado a Emmett burlándose de Edward, y a este perder las casillas y enfurecerse a más no poder, o terminar en lágrimas como yo. Sin embargo, al final, nada de eso sucedió.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Edward padece de una enfermedad llamada el síndrome de Couvade- les dije-, que se caracteriza porque el hombre presenta síntomas de embarazo, es decir, náuseas, antojos, cansancio, cambios de humor, e incluso dolores parecidos a las contracciones. Queríamos que ustedes lo sepan, porque digamos que… ahora las cosas serán un poco diferentes.- tomé aire, ya que lo había soltado todo en una, sin respirar- No…- pero en ese momento, Emmett se paró y fue hacia Edward._

_-Hermano, no te preocupes. Todos estamos contigo, ¿verdad, chicos?- todos lo mirábamos sorprendidos, ya que esperábamos que se riera a carcajadas, en vez de compadecerse y ofrecer su apoyo en primera._

_Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza. Pero, luego, Alice habló._

_-Sí, hermanito. Ánimo, vas a ver que todos te vamos a consentir…- sin querer, había fruncido el ceño. ¿Y yo qué? También estoy embarazada- A ti también, Bells. No me mires así. Tú llevas a mi sobrinito ahí dentro en tu tripita, así que tooooodos aquí te vamos a mimar, tanto que te vas a quejar de tanta atención. Y pues, Emmett tiene razón. Todos los vamos a apoyar y vamos a estar ahí, haciendo todo lo que esté en nuestra mano y van a ver cómo disfrutan la llegada del bebé.- caminó hacia Edward, quien solo escuchaba y puso una mano en su hombro- Edward, sé que esto es dif…_

_-Antes que continúes, Alice…- suspiró y miró hacia todos los presentes- Quiero agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mí y por Bella. Y la verdad, es que no esperaba menos de ustedes. Nuestra amistad lleva tanto tiempo que, ahora puedo confiar ciegamente en que ustedes estarán para nosotros en las buenas y en las malas… Y con respecto a esto, en realidad no lo tomo como algo malo. Es decir, ¡rayos! Yo quería sentir algo de lo que Bella estaba sintiendo. No me parecía justo que ella padezca todo y… yo sin poder hacer nada, tan solo consolarla; porque no le podía decir que la entendía, ya que obviamente hasta ese momento, yo no sabía qué era tener los síntomas del embarazo. Pero, las cosas pasan por algo, y no reniego de lo que hoy tengo. Para mí, no es una enfermedad sino una nueva experiencia que, aunque nunca lo dije, deseé vivir. Así que… estoy hambriento. ¿Vamos a comer?_

_-¿Tienes algún antojo?- preguntó Emmett moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas. Estaba de vuelta._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y así, los consentidos ya éramos dos. Bueno, yo más.

La doctora Grey nos dijo que no se sabía con exactitud cuánto duraba el síndrome, pero probablemente 2 meses.

Ya cuando me encontraba en el cuarto mes, los antojos iban y venían. Tanto por parte de Edward como por parte mía. Y qué decir de los ascos. Una mañana me levanté y desde ese momento, no he podido ni asomarme a la cocina. Tanto que me gustaba cocinar y tantas cosas que había aprendido, para ahora no soportar estar cerca a la estufa, y menos cuando se trataba de frituras. Por eso, Esme y Reneé se habían turnado para cocinar. ¿Y qué más queríamos? Tanto Edward como yo, éramos mimados por nuestras madres. Por las mañanas, ya era común en mí, casi ordenarle a mi madre que me preparara sándwich de plátano. Nunca lo había probado antes, pero los había visto en la televisión. Y desde que los comí, ya no paré. Edward le había tomado asco al café, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo, ya que él amaba el café. Todos los días tenía que tomar una taza, sino se volvía loco. Y ahora, no podía ni olerlo. Y cuando yo tomaba café, me mandaba a lavarme los dientes de inmediato, si quería que me besara. Pero, si le había agarrado asco al café, un día se había antojado salchichas con palta _**(N/A: en mi país, llaman palta al aguacate)**_, lo cual no se me apetecía ni de broma; pero esto es quedarse chico.

Yo había probado un día, echando mermelada de fresa a los huevos revueltos, y me encantó. ¿Raro, no? Pero, me gustó mucho, pero a Edward… mejor no digo cómo terminó. Pero yo terminé peor cuando vi a Edward comiendo mangos con chile y limón. ¡Maldición! La combinación me parecía horrible con solo escucharla. Qué decir cuando vi cómo él lo saboreaba. Mi destino final fue el baño, donde también terminé cuando a mi esposito se le antojó atún con huevo y otro día que le pidió a Esme que le preparara mariscos. Con solo olerlos, las náuseas llegaron y visité a mi amigo el retrete.

Otro problema se producía cuando Esme y Reneé se iban. Edward solo quería dormir y dormir. Y yo también quería, pero mi madre me tenía todo el día con su "no duermas mucho, porque la cabeza de tu bebé crecerá y no tienes ni idea de lo que te va a doler cuando llegue el parto". Estaba traumada con esa frase, así que hacía hasta lo imposible por no dormir. Pero no lo podía hacer bien si veía a Edward durmiendo cómodamente durante horas en la mullida cama. Lo tenía que despertar a la fuerza y poner música al máximo volumen para no dejarlo dormir.

Pero la tortura acabó cuando llegó el quinto mes. Mis antojos ya no eran taaan frecuentes, ya podía entrar a la cocina a prepararme caldo de pollo, y lo mejor… Edward dejó de tener los síntomas. Gracias a Dios, no había tenido dolor en el abdomen, porque él decía que moriría si le sucediera, que tenía suficiente con las náuseas y vómitos.

Por esos días, el bebé ya daba signos visibles de que estaba bien vivito y feliz. A Edward le encantaba acariciar mi vientre y hablar con el bebé, le hacía preguntas y como respuesta recibía unas pataditas y en ocasiones patadotas. Varias veces había sentido algo de dolor, pero no de lo que me pueda quejar. Me encantaba ver cómo era la relación padre – hijo desde ahora mismo. Era tan tierno, que siempre me sacaban un par de lágrimas.

Por otro lado, las chicas ya me tenían atormentada con el cuarto del bebé, pero me había negado a hacerme cualquier tipo de ecografía, sea la común y corriente como la 3D, 4D o lo que sea. Cuando llegué a los 7 meses, me habían rogado que fuera a ver a mi futuro hijo y así saber qué iba a ser, pero Edward y yo habíamos decidido que sería sorpresa. Nada ni nadie nos convencería de lo contrario, ni siquiera Esme ni Reneé, que nos habían persuadido mucho, pero aún así manteníamos nuestra decisión.

Ya a los 8 meses, tenía todo listo. Había comprado ropitas de colores que iban tanto para niñas como para niños, también había comprado batas para mí, para cuando llegara el momento de ir al hospital, la maleta, mantitas, pañales prenatales, pañitos húmedos, de todo. Ya estaba todo listo, por si mi bebé decidía nacer, ya que en este octavo mes me sentía muy pesada, me dolía mucho la espalda y apenas podía subir y bajar las escaleras. Reneé me había dicho que cuando se embarazó de mí, así estuvo desde el séptimo mes y que cuando llegó el octavo, nací. Además, sabía que las primerizas, en varios casos, no llegaban a los 9 meses. Por eso, había decidido estar preparada desde ya. Y no me equivoqué.

Estábamos a finales de agosto y todos los chicos estaban en la casa, a excepción de Nessie. Ella estaba en camino, le había tocado hacer horas extras en el trabajo. Habíamos planeado una cena, como siempre acostumbrábamos a hacer todos los meses. Cada mes, nos turnábamos para escoger en qué casa se realizaría la cena, pero desde hace 2 meses, se hacían aquí en mi casa, porque me trajinaba mucho. Odiaba esta parte, ya que yo quería hacer cosas que antes hacía, pero ahora me cansaba mucho. Ya me faltaban 2 semanas y media para llegar al día del parto que me había indicado la doctora Grey, y ya quería que llegara. Me sentía preparada… bueno, eso creía. Sabía que me iba a doler. Mi madre y Esme fueron muy sinceras conmigo y me dijeron que el dolor era intenso, por eso había ido a todas y cada una de las sesiones de psicoprofilaxis junto a Edward, ya que él estaba convencido de que tenía que saber todo ello para practicar en casa y porque cuando llegara el momento del parto, él estaría conmigo y me ayudaría con las respiraciones. Yo iba encantada, pero me amargaba cuando varias de las madres e incluso la instructora se quedaban mirando más tiempo de lo debido a mi Edward. Con el embarazo me había vuelto más celosa, pero no me preocupaba porque sabía que cuando mi embarazo terminara, sería la misma de antes; al menos en mi forma de ser y mi carácter, porque mi cuerpo sí que cambiaría.

Sea como fuere, ya m sentía preparada para dar a luz.

Estaba recostada en el sofá, comiendo palomitas de maíz, mientras veía _Love Actually __**(N/A: En español, la película se llama Realmente Amor)**_, la escena en que Andrew Lincoln, _Mark_, le declara su amor a Keira Knightley, _Juliet_. Me encantaba esa escena, me parecía tan tierna, y a la vez triste porque ella estaba casada con el mejor amigo de él.

Alice y Rosalie habían ido a la casa Cullen para traerme, según ellas, los cojines más cómodos que puedan existir y que me ayudarían a que no me doliera la espalda. Alice los había comprado ayer por la tarde. Mientras tanto, Emmett y Jasper jugaban al X-box y Jake estaba de espectador. Decía que más se divertía con las peleas de ellos cada vez que uno hacía trampa. Y Edward… había hablado por teléfono con él hace 40 minutos y me dijo que ya estaba de regreso. Había ido a Port Angeles a resolver un asunto del trabajo. Si no hubiera sido porque los chicos estuvieran en casa, me hubiera llevado con él, así yo no haya querido ir.

Disfrutaba de la película cuando me dio un calambre que me hizo gemir. Ya me había pasado unas ocasiones y era muy doloroso. Al escuchar mi lamento, los chicos voltearon y se apresuraron hacia mí dejando lo que estaban haciendo.

-Bells, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jasper.

-¿Llamo a Edward? ¿A Carlisle?- ese fue Jake.

-Voy por el auto.- y ese fue Emmett

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que los entendí apenas.

-Chicos, hey, Emmett, estoy bien. Solo fue un calambre. Nada más.- los tranquilicé.

-Bella, no es que no confíe en ti, pero en estos años he aprendido que siempre te haces la valiente. Y si algo te pasa, Edward nos matará a todos. Así que si tienes contracciones, tienes que…- Emmett estaba tan desesperado que ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Emmett, créeme, estoy bien. Si fuera alguna contracción, les avisaría corriendo. No sabes las ganas que tengo de reventar por fin. ¿No creen que ya estoy demasiado enorme?- me quejé sin poder evitarlo.

-Uy, ya que lo mencionas, pues sí. Pareces una…- se detuvo cuando se fijó en mi mirada, que lo retaba por terminar su frase, y en la de los chicos, que tenían los ojos bien abiertos, que decía "no sigas o serás hombre muerto"- una… hermosa mujer que… deslumbra con su brillo… y que expresa con su mirada sus ansias por conocer a su hijo… ¿verdad que brilla, chicos?

-Sí.

-Absolutamente.

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Emmett y no me quedó más que creer que de verdad demostraba todo eso que había dicho.

-¿Ustedes creen? Pues sí estoy muy ansiosa por conocer a mi bebé. ¿Qué creen que sea?- siempre les preguntaba y no me cansaba de hacerlo. Yo quería una versión de Edward en miniatura. ¡Ah! Había soñado teniendo a ese bebé en mis brazos. Pero él decía que sería una princesita igualita a mí. También me hacía ilusión, y si en esta ocasión era una niña, pues más adelante podría tener un niño. ¿Por qué no?

-Yo digo que será un niño, y le enseñaré a jugar al X-box, SIN trampas. No como otros.- dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper. Este último solo le hizo una mueca. Parecían niños.

-Pues yo voy por una niña- dijo Jake.

-Yo también.- concordó Jazz.

-Ow, no. Yo quiero un niño. Estoy con Emmett.- en ese momento, el mencionado se colocó a mi lado, dividiendo al grupo en dos.

-Seh… somos un equipo. Corren las apuestas.

-Este no es un juego, Emmett.- le regañó Jasper- ¿Y han pensado Edward y tú en nombres para el o la bebé, Bells?

-Bueno, Edward quiere que, si se trata de una niña, se llame Katherina, para que le diga Kat. Pero yo no sé qué nombre ponerle si es un niño. ¿Ideas?

-¿Qué tal… George?- propuso Jazz.

-Nah… ese nombre me recuerda a aquella película en que Tarzán es totalmente torpe.

-Uhm… ¿Jared?- dijo Jake.

-Mmmm… creo que preferiría un nombre menos común.

-¿Y Emmett?- todos lo miramos cuando él propuso su propio nombre- Es un nombre genial, varonil, ¿no creen?

-Oh, no. No somos tan crueles para decirle a Bella tal mentira. Pobre niño. Odiaría a sus padres de por vida.- bromeó Jazz.

-Sí… mejor espera a que tengas tu propio hijo, Em.- le dijo Jake.

-Hey, ustedes, ¿qué tienen conmigo?...- me estaba divirtiendo escuchando cómo discutían, pero ya no pude escuchar más. Tuve un dolor intenso en la parte baja del abdomen, que me quitó el aliento y la movilidad. Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante. Después de un momento, que me pareció eterno, el dolor se fue. Parecía que los chicos estaban tan inmiscuidos en su discusión que no se habían dado cuenta. De pronto, sentí otro dolor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No había contado los minutos. Estaba perdida. Solo podía sentir cómo el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que mi respiración se agite. Quería avisarles a los chicos, pero no podía hablar. Lo único que pude hacer fue llevar mi mano hacia el brazo de Emmett, quien estaba más cerca a mí. Como no me hacía caso, apreté mis dedos, pero no funcionaba. El dolor empeoraba, lo que hizo que apretara aún más mis dedos, de tal manera que Emmett por fin se dio cuenta que lo estaba tocando.

-Bells, me estás apretando mucho. Me duele, ¿sabes?... ¿Bells?... ¿Bells?- sentía que todos me miraban, pero no podía hablarles para decirles lo que me pasaba.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes?- no sabía quién había preguntado.

-Bells, nos asustas… ¿qué…

-Me duele.

-¿Qué te duele?... Háblanos, Bella.

-El… me duele…- el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, así que pude hablar por fin- el bebé.

-¿Te duele el bebé? No entiendo.- ese fue Emmett. Estaba segura.

-¡El bebé viene, Emmett! ¡Ya viene!- casi grité. Solo a Emmett se le ocurrían esas cosas.

-¡Oh, Dios! Pero dijiste que solo era un calambre… ¡Lo sabía!... Edward nos matará. Ya me lo imagino. Mi muerte es inminente.- decía mi amigo, en vez de hacer algo productivo.

-No, Emmett. Edward no te matará. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo te mataré primero si no mueves tu maldito trasero y los tres me llevan al hospital ahora!- ahora sí que grité.

Mis tres amigos comenzaron a correr. Subían y bajaban las escaleras. No sabía qué tanto hacían. ¡Maldición! Les había dicho que hicieran algo productivo, no que actúen como idiotas.

Esta vez estaba contando el tiempo. Habían pasado 2 minutos, y una nueva contracción me atacó. Apreté fuertemente uno de los cojines del sofá para no gritar de dolor. Mientras, escuchaba a los chicos.

-Tengo todo aquí, Jazz.- dijo Jake.

-Yo también. Todo está listo. ¡¿Emmett, ya tienes el auto?- gritó Jazz.

-¡Sí!- gritó el susodicho desde afuera.

-¡Vámonos!

Me estaba poniendo de pie para ahorrarles el trabajo de ayudarme a hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola.

Y escuché el motor de un auto.

Y las llantas crujir en la pista.

¿Y… y…

¡¿Y yo?

Caminé como pude a la puerta. No me lo podía creer. Los idiotas se habían olvidado de lo más importante aquí: ¡Yo, maldición! Cuando al fin llegué a la salida y no vi que los chicos regresaban, me resigné a ir caminando al hospital.

¿Y Edward?

¡Dios! ¿Ellos le habrán llamado?

Cogí mi móvil del bolsillo de mis pantalones, y le marqué. Contestó a la primera timbrada. Y justo en ese momento, vino otra contracción. Se me atoró la voz.

_-¿Amor? Ya estoy por llegar. En unos…_

-Ed-ward…

_-¿Bella? Amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

-Ed… el… bebé… me- duele…- dije apenas.

_-¡OH, Dios! ¿Dónde estás? ¿En el hospital? Voy para allá. Tranquila, amor._

-No…

_-Respira hondo amor. Vamos, cuenta conmigo… uno, dos…_

-No…

_-Concéntrate, Bella. Respira como…_

-Edward…

_-Todo estará bien, cariño. Ya llego al hospital…_

-Edward… escúcham…

_-Vamos, contemos… uno…_

-¡Edward! ¡Maldición! ¡Escúchame! No estoy en el maldito hospital. Estoy parada en la puerta de casa, porque los idiotas de tus amigos se fueron hacia allá, pero se olvidaron de algo: ¡De mí!

_-¿Qué…_

-Que voy a dar a luz en la calle, Edward. El dolor me está matando y ya siento que tengo que pujar y… y… ¡Oh, Dios!

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella?_

-¡Carajo! Me duele…- y solté el móvil, que cayó al suelo, haciendo que la batería saliera volando.

-¡Oh, mierda!

No sabía dónde sentarme. Necesitaba sentarme. Mis piernas me temblaban. Estuve a punto de caer, cuando sentí un líquido escurrirse por ellas. Al mismo tiempo, escuché el motor de un auto aproximarse. Dirigí mi mirada a la autopista y vi que era el carro de Alice.

-¡Bells! ¿Qué haces aquí af…

-¡Oh, rayos! Bella, ¿te has meado?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Chicas… necesito…

-Cambiarte. ¿Por qué no fuiste al baño? ¿Qué…

-¡Oh, por Dios!- gritó Alice abriendo rápidamente la puerta del auto y saliendo a toda prisa.

-¡ay, mierda! ¿No te measte, verdad?

-Rose, si no te callas… te odiaré tanto como odio a los estúpidos de los chicos… lo juro.

-¡Se te rompió la fuente!- gritó Alice _**(N/A: En mi país, "romperse la fuente" se le dice a "romper aguas". Creo que así se le dice en algunos países)**_ llegando hacia mí y ayudándome a mantenerme en pie.

-Pero… ¿los chicos…

-Por favor, solo llévenme al hospital, ¿sí?... en el camino les digo todo. Pero vamos ya. Esto duele como un demonio.

Alice y Rose me ayudaron a subir al auto. Al menos iba con todos esos cojines que habían ido a traer, así tenía qué apretar cada vez que tenía los dolores. Les expliqué lo más corto posible lo que había sucedido, y ellas, al igual que yo, estaban indignadas por las idioteces que hacían los ahora apodados "los tres chiflados".

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, el dolor era aún peor, tanto que ya no gemía de dolor, sino que gritaba. Las chicas intentaban calmarme, pero era en vano.

-¿Edward sabe?- preguntó Rose. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Empezaba a sentir el sudor en mi frente. Trataba de respirar como me habían enseñado, pero era muy difícil. Aún así, trataba de estar lo más calmada posible.

-¿Llamaste a Reneé? ¿A Esme?- preguntó de nuevo mi rubia amiga. Negué sin hablar.

En ese momento, Alice se detuvo. El maldito semáforo estaba en rojo. Cada segundo me parecía una hora, y ya no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar. Cuando llegó la siguiente contracción, exploté.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Acelera, Alice! ¡Pero ya!- le grité desesperada.

-Pero, el semáf…

-¡No me importa el estúpido semáforo! ¡A-C-E-L-E-R-A!

Ella me obedeció, bueno, algo así. Solo que parecía que conducía una persona ebria. Rose estaba cogida de los extremos de su asiento y cada momento gritaba a Alice un ¡cuidado! Las llantas del auto chirriaban, giraba bruscamente… era mi fin.

Moriría aquí. A manos de mi loca amiga. Aunque yo le había dicho que acelerara… pero no que conduzca como una demente y acaba con la vida de todos en el auto.

-Alice, no quiero morir aquí… por favor… ten cuidado.- le pedí.

-Bella, lo estoy haciendo lo mejor… que puedo- giró bruscamente de nuevo, tanto que si no hubiese sido por los cojines, me hubiera ido de lleno contra una de las puertas.

Mientras tanto, Rose estaba hablando con alguien por celular.

-Carlisle ya tiene todo listo. Están esperando que lleguemos… vivos.- susurró esa última palabra.

-Me ofenden, chicas. Ya verán cómo llegamos vivitas y coleando… ya verán. Solo damos la vuelta y…- giró nuevamente haciendo que el auto se balanceara- ¡Llegamos!- gritó.

Rápidamente, se bajaron del auto, y me ayudaron a salir. Ahí ya había una enfermera corriendo hacia nosotras con una silla de ruedas. Me ayudaron a subir en ella y me llevaron dentro del hospital. Antes de entrar, noté que el auto de los chicos ya estaba ahí. Pero el de Edward, no.

-Bella, ¿cómo te sientes, hija?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-Tengo contracciones cada 2 minutos. Me duele mucho, Carlisle.- me quejé como una niña.

-Tranquila, mi niña. Ya pasará. Te pondremos la epidural, si así lo quieres, y verás cómo te dolerá menos.

Me llevaron a una habitación, donde la enfermera me ayudó a colocarme una bata y me recostó en la cama. Luego, vino Carlisle junto con la doctora Grey y me conectaron unos cables, para controlar las contracciones y también cómo se encontraba el bebé.

Al poco tiempo, entraron las chicas.

-Edward está por llegar, Bells.- la miré agradecida. No sabía nada de él y ya me estaba preocupando- Tuvo un problemilla con un policía de tránsito, pero ya lo resolvió. En 5 minutos…

-¡Bella!- gritó mi esposo entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta.

-Wow, fueron 3 minutos.

-Amor, ¿cómo estás?- corrió hacia mí y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Lista para reventar. Esto duele demasiado.

-Oh, cariño… ¿Y dónde está Carlisle?- preguntó a cualquiera en la habitación.

-Tuvo una emergencia qué atender. Pero la doctora Grey ya viene. Se está preparando para revisarme. No sé cuánto tengo de dilatación. Pero espero que ya esté lista. No creo que pueda soportar más.- le dije a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No digas eso, amor. Sí podremos. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre. Conoceremos a nuestro hijo, por fin, cariño.- dijo besando mi frente. Yo solo asentí sonriendo. Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando me golpeó otra contracción. Apreté las manos de Edward con mucha fuerza, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Edward me daba ánimos y no se quejaba de dolor cuando casi le rompía los huesos de la mano.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, llegó la doctora Grey.

-A ver, ¿cómo estamos por aquí? Echemos un vistazo.- dijo poniéndose los guantes quirúrgicos. Se acercó a mí, levantó la sábana que me cubría e instintivamente abrí las piernas. Ya tenía ganas de pujar, pero me contenía lo más que podía.

-Y… ¿ya es tiempo?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Estás en nueve. Ya solo faltan un centímetro, pero veo que el bebé ya quiere salir de ahí.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Lo ve?- pregunté casi levantándome.

-Ligeramente. Creo que ya es tiempo. Bueno, al final no necesitaste de la epidural. Eres una mujer muy valiente. Yo seré doctora, pero el dolor pudo más cuando fui primeriza. Generalmente, todas mis pacientes primerizas me piden la epidural, pero tú eres muy fuerte, y ahora llegó la hora de darle la bienvenida al bebé.

Mis ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia Edward, quien también me miraba intensamente.

Entraron dos enfermeras con una silla de ruedas juntas se dispusieron a ayudarme, pero Edward no las dejó. Me tomó en brazos y me colocó en la silla de ruedas con delicadeza. Luego, se volteó hacia la doctora.

-¿Dónde me cambio?- le preguntó. Ella lo miró extraño- el uniforme… para entrar a la sala de parto.- le aclaró.

-Oh, ¿entrarás?

-Por supuesto.

-Ok, papá. Sígueme.- y caminó seguida de Edward.

Mientras una de las enfermeras empujaba la silla y la otra llevaba el suero, las chicas se despidieron dándome fuerzas. Cuando salí, vi que mi mamá y Esme se acercaban y cuando me vieron, corrieron hacia mí.

-Ay, hijita. ¿Ya es hora?- me preguntó mi mamá toda lacrimógena.

-Sí, mamá. Por fin conocerás a tu nieto.

-O nieta, cielo.- intervino Esme- Verás cómo todo acaba y ya no te importará el dolor cuando tengas a tu bebé en brazos.- asentí hacia ellas con ganas y respirando hondo- Ve, hija.

-Nos vemos en un rato.- se despidió Reneé.

Las enfermeras siguieron su camino y entré a la sala de partos. Ahí ya se encontraba la doctora Grey. Me dijo que Edward se estaba cambiando.

Me prepararon y luego me colocaron en una camilla posicionada como si fuera una silla inclinada. Me colocaron los cables nuevamente, abrieron mis piernas, que colocaron en lugares especiales a los extremos de la camilla y la doctora Grey echó un vistazo _ahí._

-Bueno, Bella. Ya estás más que lista. Comencemos.- en ese momento llegó Edward y tomó mi mano izquierda, se inclinó hacia mí y besó mi frente.

-El momento que tanto quisimos llegó, amor. Todo saldrá bien.- le sonreí y levanté mi cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, que me recibieron con ganas.

-Bella, necesito que te concentres en tu respiración.- la miré disculpándome en silencio, y luego le obedecí- Ahora, cuando te diga "puja", lo harás y contarás hasta 10. Todos te ayudaremos, pero la idea es que no dejes de pujar durante esos 10 segundos, ¿ok?

-Sí.

-Ok… ahora… toma aire y… ¡Puja, Bella! ¡Puja ahora!

Obedecí lo que me dijo y conté hasta 10

_Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez…_

-¡Buen trabajo, Bella! Lo estás haciendo muy bien. En tres pujadas más, lo tendremos, Bella. Ahora, puja de nuevo. ¡Puja!

Así, con Edward y la doctora contando en coro, empleé todas mis fuerzas en pujar. Cuando llegó la cuarta pujada, ya no podía más. Me sentía muy débil.

-Vamos, Bella. Ya lo tenemos. Su cabeza está fuera. Solo una más. Una vez más y habremos acabado. Una más y tendrás a tu bebé.

-Ya… no…- estaba sudando por doquier. Mi respiración era agitada y mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no me dejaban enfocar bien la vista.

-Amor, ya casi terminamos. Vamos, Bella. Vamos, amor. Tú puedes. Eres fuerte. Vamos.- me decía Edward.

-Ok, Bella, necesito que pujes solo una vez más.- asentí sin hablar- Y… ¡puja, Bella! ¡Vamos!

Pujé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba y en el último segundo caí rendida en la camilla.

Y en ese momento, lo escuché.

Escuché su llanto. Su tan esperado llanto.

Sentí los labios de Edward presionarse en mi frente y sus manos limpiar mis lágrimas. Pestañeé para despejar mi vista y por fin lo vi con claridad.

-Lo lograste, amor.- cerré los ojos por un momento, para luego abrirlos y ver a la doctora sostener a mi bebé.

-Vamos, papá. Venga para que corte el cordón.- Edward me dio un último beso en la frente y se fue hacia la doctora.

Al ratito, volvió trayendo consigo un bultito en sus brazos. Cuando llegó hacia mí, se inclinó y lo depositó en los míos ya preparados para mi bebé.

-Tenemos una princesita, amor. Es tan bella como su madre.- cuando la vi, supe que no era así. Había salido igual de hermosa que su padre. Aunque, tenía mis ojos, sabría que sería igual a su padre- ¡Dios, Bella! Este es el mejor día de mi vida. El mejor de todos. Muchas gracias por este regalo que me das.- se inclinó nuevamente y me besó. Y si no fuera porque seguía con nuestra hija en mis brazos, hubiera aprisionado su rostro y no lo hubiera dejado ir. Yo era igualmente feliz.

-Te amo, Edward.

-Y yo a ti, Bella. Y a ti también, bebé. Ustedes dos son las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida. ¿También quieres a tu papi, verdad que sí?- pero la bebé me miraba y no hacía caso a su padre.

-Oh, yo creo que me quiere más a mí. Y no es para menos. LO que me hiciste sufrir, mi niña.- bajé mi cabeza para depositar un beso en su frentecita y atraerla lo más que podía hacia mí.

-Disculpen que interrumpa, papis, pero tengo que llevarme a la princesa para cambiarla y asearla.- nos dijo la doctora Grey.

Asentí y después de darle un beso más, al igual que Edward, le entregué a nuestra hija.

-Ahora sí somos una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por fin.- susurró lo último sobre mis labios, haciendo que me den cosquillas.

-Así es, señor Cullen. Ahora ya somos una familia. Katherina, tú y yo.- juntamos nuestros labios nuevamente y no los separamos en horas… bueno, eso parecieron.

.

.

.

.

-Así que fue niña. Un engendro igual que la madre. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Cómo te odio Isabella Swan! Esa niña debió ser mi hija. ¡No la tuya! Tú me la quitaste. Tú me quitaste a Edward. Tú me quitaste la vida llena de riquezas que tendría. Me quitaste todo… ¡TODO lo que quería! ¡Maldita zorra!- despotricaba Tanya frente a su espejo.

En eso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¿Qué te pasa Tanya? ¿Por qué gritas como una loca?- dijo James, ocasionando que ella lo mirara con furia.

-Yo no soy una loca, ¿entiendes? NO. ESTOY. LOCA. Y grito porque se me da la gana de hacerlo.

-Ok, como tú digas… Y… ¿Recibiste noticias?

-Fue niña.

-Oh, ¿en serio?... Y entonces, ¿qué haremos con ella?- preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Con la niña? No, James. Si me deshago de la niña, ellos pueden tener más hijos.- dijo Tanya con seguridad.

-Entonces… ¿qué harás?

-¿No lo entiendes? La que tiene que desaparecer es la zorra, James. Isabella. De ella me tengo que deshacer. Con ella fuera de la vida de Edward, él entenderá por fin que el juramento que le hice, lo cumplí. Él nunca será feliz, James. Nunca. Además, si la mato, me daré el gusto de haberme deshecho de ella como tanto he deseado hacer, y al mismo tiempo haré a Edward infeliz. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Pero… tú… ¿tú la quieres matar?

-Oh, vamos, James. Tú intentaste matar a Edward, pero por imbécil no lo lograste. Yo, sí lo voy a hacer. ¿Qué te sorprende? No te diferencias en nada de mí.

-Pero… yo pensé…

-¡Pues, pensaste mal, James! Yo me desharé de Isabella Swan a como dé lugar. Así sea lo último que haga. Así muera en el intento. No descansaré hasta verla muerta.- soltó Tanya con tal ferocidad, que puso la piel de gallina a James- Y tengo el plan perfecto para hacerlo. ¡OH, sí! La muerte de la zorra es un hecho… como que me llamo Tanya Denali.- terminó golpeando la pared con el puño y mirando a la nada, pero con mucho odio en sus ojos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Holaa chicas, siento mucho haberles hecho esperar más de una semana, pero mi lap se descompuso totalmente y tuvieron que formatearla, ni siquiera la podía prender, por lo que perdí muchas cosas que tenía guardadas, incluidos los 3 últimos caps del fic... felizmente guardé los caps anteriores en mi usb, pork si no me moría. Weno, como les decía, formatearon mi lap y me la entregaron el sábado por la noche. Escribí nuevamente el cap a la velocidad de la luz, lo más rápido que pude y hoy ya lo tengo listo... uhmmm sé k tb me salió largo, pero es k no kiero hacerla taaan larga e ir al clímax. Desde hoy ya estoy escribiendo el cap 19, y lo tendré listo lo más pronto posible. He querido llegar al cap 19 desde hace mucho. Básicamente, fue uno de los caps que tuve desde el principio en mi cabeza.**

**Solo me keda preguntarles... ¿están listas?... ¿k creen k haga la loca de Tanya?... solo les pido k se preparen y k abran su mente y no m odien ok... weno, nos stamos leyendo... les prometo k no les dejaré mucho tiempo en ascuas y les colgaré el prox cap... chauuu cdnse mucho okz...**

**Lyhaane.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**Hola chicas, tarde pero akí me presento. En toda la semana no tuve tiempo ni para prender la laptop, lo siento mucho… espero puedan comprenderme.**

**Uhm, ok, espero k les guste y k no m odien mucho. Si lo llegan a hacer, no m injurien plizzz lo suplico, y si no, no olviden k yo sentiré las mismas emociones que ustedes. Uhm… ya kiero llorar, así k mejor akí les va el cap… nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

-Sí, cariño, estoy a punto de llegar… De hecho, justo en este momento me estoy estacionando.- antes de terminar la frase, ya me había colgado. Sonreí como siempre cada vez que ella hacía eso. Sabía lo que me esperaba con solo salir del auto, así que me apresuré.

-¡Papi!- oí su dulce voz al mismo tiempo que la veía correr lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían hacia mí. En el acto, fui a su encuentro. Kat había heredado la coordinación de su madre. Reí por ello. A Bella no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto.

Tomé a mi hija en brazos, justo antes de que su cuerpecito tocara el suelo. Siempre había una piedra que se cruzaba en su camino, y ella aún no podía lidiar con estas.

La elevé en los aires y di vueltas, haciendo que ella riese a carcajadas.

-Edward, la vas a marear y sabes que eso no es bueno. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez, cielo.- me avisó mi bellísima esposa desde el umbral de la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa, aquella que siempre tenía cuando me veía jugar con Kat.

-¡Papi, ya!- gritaba mi hijita.

-Ok, ok, ya oí. ¿Cómo está la pequeña princesa más hermosa del mundo?- pregunté como todos los días, apegándola a mi pecho.

-Muuuuuuuuui bein.- cantó ella apretando sus bracitos en mi cuello.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y no me extrañaste ni un poquitito?- jugué con ella haciendo un pucherito, mientras me dirigía donde Bella.

-Sí te estañé, papi.- me dijo con su dulce voz y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Siempre acababa conmigo cuando hacía eso, y ella lo sabía.

-Y eso fue todo. Kat 50 000; Edward, 0.- dijo Bella riendo.

-Ja, ja. Qué graciosa.

-Acéptalo, amor. Kat siempre saldrá victoriosa. ¿Verdad, corazón?- agregó llevándose consigo a mi princesita para llenarla de besos.

-¡Siiiii, mami!

-Oh, entiendo. Mis mujeres se han unido en mi contra.- dije dramáticamente mientras veía cómo Bella bajaba de sus brazos a Kat y la colocaba a su lado tomándole de una manita- Oh, está bien, está bien- los ojitos de mi bebé me miraban con expectación y con un brillo especial, porque sabía lo que venía. Hice como que mi cuerpo temblaba, me retorcía hasta quedar en cuclillas y la cabeza baja- Oh no… el monstruo quiere salir… Kat- estiré un brazo en dirección a ella y luego la dejé caer. Silencio. Luego, levanté la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte- ¡Wuaaaaaaa!

-¡Aaaaaaaah, code!- gritaba mi niña, tirando de su mamá, quien como siempre se aguantaba la carcajada. Aún así, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr con nuestra hija hacia dentro de la casa. Las dejé ir por 10 segundos. Luego, me paré y fui en su búsqueda.

-¡Wooooo ho ho! Ahora, me las voy a comer- gritaba con voz ronca, mientras escuchaba la risa de Kat. Subí las escaleras y me detuve.- ¿Dónde están? Aaah, las voy a encontrar.- entré a mi habitación, donde a mi hija le encantaba esconderse- Salgan. Sé que aquí están.

Como todos los días, me arrodillé y apoyando mis manos en el suelo, levanté el edredón para ver debajo de mi cama. Pero esta vez, algo cambió.

-¡Lo teno, mamiii!- escuché al mismo tiempo que sentía unos pequeños bracitos atenazarse a mi cuello. Cedí ante su diminuta fuerza y me estiré en el suelo con ella encima de mí. Segundos después, sentí otro peso más en mis muslos y unas cálidas manos sobre mis nalgas.

Woow, si Bella va a hacer lo mismo cada vez que jugamos con nuestra hija, me plantearé hacerlo más de una vez al día.

-¡Deja a mi papi, mosto! ¡Vete, vete!- me gritaba al oído mientras me tapaba los ojos con sus manitas- ¡Mami!

-¡Libera a Edward, monstruo! No puedes con nosotras.- le seguía la corriente Bella.

-¡Nooooo!- grité yo como fin de mi actuación y luego, con cuidado de no aplastar las manos de Kat, dejé caer mi cabeza, quedando "inconsciente". Al instante, sentí las palmas de mi hija chocar contra mi mejilla.

-¿Papi? ¿Papi? Despieta.- pedía ella con su voz dulce.

-¿Kat?- susurré abriendo lentamente mis ojos, para encontrarme con los suyos a escasos centímetros de mí, viendo en ellos mis propios ojos verde esmeralda, aunque con la diferencia que ella tenía en los bordes un color chocolate que enmarcaba el verde. Era simplemente preciosa.

-¡Papi, te savamos!- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sentía desaparecer el peso de Bella, así que me paré lentamente.

-¡Aah! Mi princesa me salvó. ¡Eres mi heroína!- exclamé al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en brazos.

-¡Siii! ¡Soy fueeeete!- respondió ella alzando sus bracitos.

-¡Sí! Mi hija es muy fuerte, como yo.

-Oigan, yo también ayudé.- escuché que decían a mi espalda. Volteé y me encontré a mi bella esposa haciendo un gracioso y a la vez adorable puchero. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé por la cintura para acercarla más a mí y besarla.

-Hola, amor.- le susurré sobre sus labios. Pero, antes que ella me respondiese, Kat se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Tú no besa a mi mami. ¡A mí!- me exigió.

-Sí, princesa Kat.- le dije yo como siempre y luego la llené de besos que le hicieron reír.

Después d unos minutos más, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la sala. Dejamos a Kat jugando con sus muñecas y Bella y yo fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los sofás.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, amor?- me preguntó mi Bella mientras me daba masajes en los hombros y depositaba un beso en mi cuello. ¡Oh! Se sentía tan pero tan bien, que de no ser porque nuestra hija estaba despierta, me la hubiera llevado nuevamente a la habitación.

-Muy bien, debo decir. Conseguí cerrar el trato con los japoneses de los que te he estado hablando las últimas semanas.

-¡Qué alegría, amor! Felicidades. Sabía que lo ibas a lograr. Te lo dije.- me dijo ella al momento que depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal fue tu día?

Bella estaba trabajando desde casa hace 6 meses. Cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad, no dudó en aceptarla, con tal de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nuestra hija. Avisó a Esme y Reneé, que se turnaban para cuidar a su única nieta. Pero, puesto que Bella no podría dedicarse a hacer todos los quehaceres del hogar, contratamos a una empleado recomendada por Nessie, para que la ayudara. Zafrina es su nombre. Tiene 50 años y es una mujer muy amable, honesta y hace muy bien su trabajo. Se había ganado nuestra confianza con rapidez. Incluso, se había convertido en la nana de Kat. Así, teniendo la ayuda de Zafrina, Bella podía dedicarse a su trabajo y tener, también, tiempo para nuestra hija.

-Bueno…- la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero ella no continuó. Oh, oh.

Tomé sus manos y tiré de ellas para luego sentarla en mi regazo.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Dímelo. ¿Tienes que volver a trabajar en la oficina permanentemente?- le pregunté. Si era eso, lo sabría entender. Aunque, tal vez, ella no quisiera volver allá- ¿Es eso? Amor, sabes que n…

-No, no eso. Es solo que…- suspiró lentamente y luego continuó hablando mirando sus manos que descansaban en sus muslos- me llamó el Sr. Alistair y me informó que uno de los clientes estaba solicitando que nos presentemos en su sucursal de Brasil para asesorarlo y representarlo en un caso de suma urgencia.

-Entonces, ¿tienes que reemplazar a tu compañero en la oficina?- pregunté esperanzado porque sea eso.

-No… El Sr. Alistar me pidió que fuera yo.- soltó con rapidez, y cuando terminó levantó su mirada hacia mi rostro.

Mi expresión se volvió neutra. En estos 3 años de casados, nunca nos habías separado. Yo siempre me negaba a hacer viajes si eso implicaba alejarme de Bella y Kat. Claro que a veces me las podía llevar, y lo hacía, pero en otras ocasiones me veía obligado a cerrar tratos o hacer negociaciones por medio de conferencias electrónicas. No sabía con claridad por qué lo hacía. Mi padre siempre me decía: "Pero solo serán 2 días" o "Bella y Kat pueden quedarse en nuestra casa. Estarán bien". Sin embargo, nunca daba mi brazo a torcer. A veces, lo pensaba y terminaba diciéndome que me había convertido en un sobreprotector empedernido. Pero otras veces, justificaba mis actos. Siempre que Bella y yo nos habíamos separado, nada terminaba bien. Quizás estaba algo trastornado, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Así que era mejor permanecer siempre juntos.

Bella me entendía. De hecho, ella también se había negado a realizar viajes al extranjero, y cuando se trataba de algo urgente, siempre la acompañaba. Pero ahora…

-¿Por cuántos días?- le pregunté con voz monocorde. Era lo máximo que podía hacer, porque era imposible que mi voz destilara tranquilidad.

-Seis.- me respondió mordiéndose los labios. Debo decir que no me gustó nada su respuesta. Las veces anteriores habían sido por 2 o hasta 4 días como máximo. No entendía por qué tanto tiempo ahora.

-¿Seis? ¿Por qué tanto?

-Es que hubieron complicaciones en la empresa del cliente. Bueno, al parecer, él no tiene mucha experiencia y su padre le dejó la directiva de su empresa. Fue este último quien descubrió que habían desfalcos en las sucursales y que las ventas habían bajado en los últimos meses. Por eso, solicitó ayuda al Sr. Alistair, quien me recomendó por ser la mejor de su equipo… Amor, solo serán esos días. Además, me puedes acompañar, ¿qué dices? Tú y Kat pueden pasear, ver el paisaje mientras yo hago mi trabajo. Será genial, ya v…

-No puedo, Bella. El viernes llega la directiva de Brown Bros. Co desde Inglaterra. Es uno de nuestros clientes más importantes. No puedo postergar nuestra reunión.- le informé mientras jalaba mis cabellos.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, amor. Solo serán unos días. ¿Qué son 6 días? Yo haré mi trabajo y tú el tuyo. Te prometo que apenas baje del avión, te llamaré. O si quieres, llevo mi laptop en mi bolso y cuando nos den la orden de encenderlos en el avión, me conecto contigo, ¿eh? Vamos, Edward, entiéndeme.- me dijo llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

-Te entiendo. Lo hago. Es solo que… sabes que es difícil para mí separarme de ti y de nuestra hija. ¿Estás segura que no hay forma de que otra persona vaya?- le pregunté con súplica. Cada vez que me imaginaba lejos de Bella, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y el miedo me invadía. Pero trataría de tomar las cosas con calma.

-Créeme que si hubiera, no te estaría diciendo lo que te acabo de decir. Yo también los voy a extrañar. Mucho. Pero es mi trabajo. Y me gusta hacerlo.- llevó una de sus manos a mis cabellos y los masajeó como sabía que me gustaban. Yo la abracé y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.- Ahora, vamos que la cena ya debe estar lista. Zafrina preparó un riquísimo asado. ¿A que no te provoca?- se levantó y tiró de mis manos llevándome hacia el comedor.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Ni siquiera después de haber hecho el amor con mi esposa tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Mañana mi cuerpo pasaría factura, pero eso lo que menos me preocupaba en estos momentos. Después de cenar, le había preguntado para cuándo era su vuelo y me dijo que dentro de 2 días. También me dijo que mañana le avisaría a nuestras madres sobre su viaje para que vinieran a ver a nuestra hija a diario, para que no se sintiera sola. Con respecto a nuestros amigos, había planeado una reunión también para mañana, a modo de despedida. Me dijo que la de la idea fue Alice, cuando le informó de su viaje por la tarde. Así que mañana estaba obligado a salir del trabajo a las 4 pm para estar presente en la reunión.

Estas últimas semanas había tenido tanto trabajo que no había visto a ninguno de mis amigos. Solo había hablado con ellos por teléfono, pero solo eso. Supongo que ellos tampoco habían tenido tiempo para visitarnos siquiera los domingos. Jasper por tener una diablilla a quien consentir y una mujer embarazada que cuidar, porque sí, Alice se había embarazado 1 año después de nacer Kat, dio a luz a Daphne y ahora estaba nuevamente esperando otra princesa. Ya vería a mi pobre amigo lidiando con sus dos monstruitos. Por otro lado, Emmett estaba como loco desde que sus gemelitos habían nacido hace un año. Nick y Ledya , ahora ya con un año y medio de edad, se volvieron la luz de sus ojos y ahora solo se encargaba de malcriarlos al igual que sus abuelos. Aunque no todo había sido fácil, ya que cuidar de 2 bebés al mismo tiempo era trabajoso, a la vez que te dejaba rendido. Los primeros meses, siempre que veía a Emmett, tenía ojeras y se veía cansado al igual que Rose, pero su resplandeciente sonrisa nunca dejaba sus labios. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con Kat. Por más trasnochadas que pasé, no me arrepiento de nada, y siempre los recuerdo con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

Y hablando de sonrisas bobas, otros que siempre las llevaban eran Jake y Nessie. Desde que se habían casado hace ya casi dos años y medio, siempre se los veía resplandecientes. Tal y como se predijo en mi boda, ellos fueron los siguientes en casarse. Les siguieron Alice y Jasper, medio año después; y luego, Rose y Emmett hace más de un año, con una ya muy embarazada Rose. Pero si bien Jake y Nessie habían sido los primeros en casarse, habían sido los últimos en procrear. Hace casi un mes recién había nacido su primogénito. El pequeño William era sietemesino, pero había nacido bien. Claro que lo tuvieron en la incubadora por 15 días hasta que desarrollen bien sus pulmones, pero por lo demás, estaba sano. Obviamente, ahora Jake y Nessie estaban en los tiempos más duros de un bebé, y más con su hijo porque el pequeño dormía por las tardes mientras que por las noches estaba lleno de energía. Habían intentado muchas cosas, pero no había cambiado su hábito de sueño. Todos ya le habíamos dicho que pronto sus horas de sueño se adecuarían a las nuestras y él nos había hecho caso, pero eso no cambiaba que tenía que estar despierto hasta las 3 am intentando hacer dormir a Will.

En conclusión, cada pareja había hecho su vida y ahora era extremadamente feliz, lo cual es una suerte, porque no todos gozan de ese privilegio. No digo que yo no; al contrario, Bella y Kat eran mi vida, lo eran todo para mí. Cada día me sentía más feliz que el día anterior, apenas amanecía y veía a mi esposa a mi lado, recostada sobre mi pecho, con su pierna sobre mis caderas y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios. Una vez me levantaba, lo primero que hacía era ir a la habitación de nuestra hija y la observaba dormir. Resultaba tan maravilloso como ver a su madre tendida en nuestra cama. Sus cabellos rizados y cobrizos como los míos esparcidos por su almohada, sus piernas en diferentes direcciones, sus labios entreabiertos, y una de sus manos estirada en cualquier dirección mientras que la otra se encontraba cerca a su cara, y formaba un puñito con su dedo pulgar sobresalido, signo de que se lo había introducido en la boca mientras dormía. Una vez detallaba todo eso, respiraba contento y regresaba a mi habitación para cambiarme a la vez que observaba cómo Bella se iba despertando. Me encantaba verla estirarse como un gato para luego encogerse y hundirse en su almohada, buscando calor, buscando mi cuerpo con sus manos, y era cuando no me encontraba que se despertaba y sus ojos iban directamente hacia el clóset, frente al cual me encontraba anudándome torpemente la corbata. Por más que lo intentaba, nunca me salía bien. Bella siempre me hacía el nudo, así que todos los días ella sonreía divertida después de haber visto mi intento fallido, se levantaba, se colocaba un albornoz e iba a auxiliarme. Una vez terminaba, llegaba la hora del primer beso del día. Con ese tipo de comienzos, nunca me molestaba despertarme para ir a trabajar. Luego, durante el desayuno, justo después de haberme preparado mi café matutino y haber abierto el periódico, se escuchaban sus pasitos bajar las escaleras y segundos después, la veía entrar corriendo a la cocina llevando sus pijamas y sus pantuflas de _Angelina Ballerina_, mientras gritaba un "benos días" y se tiraba a los brazos de su madre, la besaba y la abrazaba y luego repetía eso conmigo. Me iba prometiendo que le traería un regalo al regresar del trabajo, y besado por segunda o a veces tercera vez por mi Bella a la vez que me decía "suerte hoy. Te amo". Era por eso que llegaba muy sonriente al trabajo, saludaba a todos amablemente y hasta le perdonaba algunos deslices a mi secretaria, para luego sumergirme en mi trabajo.

Así eran todos mis días… felices… hasta hoy que Bella me dio la desagradable noticia de su viaje a Brasil. Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche. Me la pasé pensando y convenciéndome a mí mismo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. ¡Vamos! Es solo un viaje de 6 días. Eso no es nada comparado al tiempo que llevaba con Bella. Por 6 días que ella esté fuera del país no me iba a morir. Sí, eso es. Chatearíamos todos los días, hablaríamos por teléfono, o hasta podíamos vernos por cámara web, así Kat también podía ver a su madre, y tal vez al segundo día la convenciera de que regresara poniendo esa carita de ángel herido siempre que deseaba algo. Sí, tal vez eso suceda. Solo tenía que hablar con Kat sobre ello.

Ya más tranquilo, decidí que era hora de levantarme, aunque faltaban 30 minutos de la hora habitual a la que lo hacía. 30 minutos. Hoy Bella se iba… no, ella estaba exhausta. ¡Rayos! Lo habíamos hecho innumerables veces desde las 9 pm de ayer, minutos después de que Kat se hubiese dormido. Pero ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy. Además, querer hacer el amor con tu esposa a primeras horas de la mañana no tenía nada de malo.

Pensando de esa manera, comencé mi plan de seducción por la mañana. Puesto que ella ya estaba bien acomodada con una de sus piernas casi sobre mi estómago, me fue fácil tomarla y acercarla más a mí, mientras me frotaba contra ella, excitándome. Bajé la cabeza y comencé a besar su rostro, sus labios, intentando despertarla. Seguí bajando a su cuello, el que lamí como sabía que la enloquecía. Usé mi lengua para seguir un camino por su clavícula y su pecho, deteniéndome en el inicio del valle de sus senos. El escote de su camisa de dormir permitía avistar sus pechos, así que no me fue difícil llegar a ellos. Teniendo su pierna en buena posición, retiré mi mano de ella y las metí por el extremo inferior de su camisa, tocando su suave y cremosa piel. Fui subiendo por su estómago, apretando y masajeando, hasta que llegué a sus pechos. En ese momento, ella comenzó a despertarse.

-Mmmm… ¿Edward?- abrió los ojos lentamente, luciendo algo desorientada y confusa.

-Oh, Bella, te amo tanto.- le susurraba yo al quitarle la camisa. Ella me ayudó levantando los brazos. Ella también quería… de eso estuve segurísimo cuando, sin poder quedarse más tiempo quieta, acarició mis músculos dorsales. Sus dedos se movían sensualmente, subían y bajaban por mi pecho, haciéndome suspirar y gruñir. Debía apresurarme, solo tenía 30 minutos. Mis manos abandonaron sus pechos para bajar por sus costados hacia su estómago nuevamente, pero ese no era mi objetivo. Este estaba cubierto aún. Debí haberle dicho por la noche que no se vistiera nuevamente, aunque en realidad no me hubiese hecho caso. Desde que una noche Kat entró sorpresivamente a nuestro cuarto y ambos estábamos desnudos, decidimos que después de dejarnos llevar por nuestra pasión, teníamos que colocarnos nuestros pijamas nuevamente. No sea que nuestra hija nos tome desprevenidos nuevamente. Por tanto, en este momento, mis manos se quedaron en el borde de la segunda y última pieza de su pijama. Me faltaban las bragas también, pero esos eran fáciles de retirar. Total, no sería la primera vez que se las rompo. Teniendo ese objetivo, comencé a jalar hacia abajo sus pantalones cortos para dormir, pero Bella tenía otros planes.

Empujó mi pecho con fuerza y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo, pero luego se paro colocando sus pies al costado de mis piernas y estando así, se quitó sus shorts y sus bragas, dándome una vista espectacular de toda ella. Mi erección era más que notoria. Ya estaba tan duro como una roca con solo verla y tocarla por unos segundos. Bella vio el hambre en mis ojos y se arrodilló para después jalar mis pantalones de dormir, liberando mi miembro que gritaba por atención lo más pronto posible. Ella se fijó en mi mirada con unos ojos tan o más oscuros que los míos debido a la lujuria, se lamió los labios de manera tan sensual que casi me corro. Con tan solo imaginar esos labios y esa lengua en…

De un momento a otro, mi fantasía se hizo realidad. Los labios de Bella rodearon mi erecto miembro, pero solo la punta, recorriéndola con su húmeda lengua de tal manera que me estaba volviendo loco. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de verme a los ojos con su mirada oscura, lo que transformó su acción de sensual a erótica, tanto que sentía que ya no podía más… pero me contuve. Sus dientes rozaban con suavidad la piel sensible de mi miembro, lo que me hizo gemir alto y dejar de apretar mis manos en puños para dirigirlas a sus cabellos, donde las enterré y acerqué más su rostro a mi intimidad. De pronto, ella tomó mis manos, las alejó de su cabeza e introdujo mi miembro entero en su boca. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero mi miembro completo desapareció bajo sus labios. Luego, comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, lento… lento y profundo. Ella gemía conmigo… sus movimientos fueron acelerando… estaba cerca… pero yo no quería terminar en su boca. Así que me solté del agarre de sus manos y llevé las mías a su cara, que retiré con tal rapidez que cuando estrellé mis labios con los suyos, ella aún tenía la boca abierta como si todavía tuviera mi miembro dentro de su cavidad. Oh, si quería mi miembro dentro de su _cavidad_, eso le daría, pero a mí me gustaba más otra cavidad, más escondida de la vista. Mientras nos besábamos salvajemente, llevé mis manos hacia su intimidad, comprobando que estaba totalmente húmeda; tanto que mis dedos resbalaron fácilmente y terminaron introduciéndose en ella, haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado. Comencé a bombear dentro de ella hasta dejarla como a mí me había dejado, y justo cuando la iba a voltear para recostarla, ella sacó con brusquedad mis dedos, me distrajo de mi propósito haciéndome ver cómo ella llevaba mis dedos empapados en sus jugos hacia su boca y los lamía con su lengua. Ya estaba por llegar al borde, hasta que sentí que ella me introducía en una sola estocada, llegado profundo, pero no tanto como yo quería. Bella comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Ella estaba tan excitada como yo. Cambió de ángulo levantando una de sus piernas sobre mí y plantar su pie en mi pecho. Ambos gemíamos juntos; con nuestras miradas pedíamos más, susurrábamos nuestros nombres y palabras tanto picantes como dulces.

-Oh, Dios, Bella… más rápido… amor- le pedí gimiendo, mientras con mis manos trataba de tomar sus caderas para marcarle el ritmo. Ella aceleró sus movimientos, pero luego decidió cambiar nuevamente de ángulo, alzando su otra pierna y colocando su pie al costado del otro.- Oh, sí, Bella… sí, cariño… aahh- cada vez estaba más cerca del abismo y yo no quería más que caer por él. Pero yo quería ser el que la haga terminar a ella y no al revés. Tomé sus pies con una mano y con la otra me apoyé en la cama para sentarme. Oh, yo amaba esa posición, con sus piernas sobre mis hombros, totalmente expuesta a mí. Sentía que podía llegar aún más profundo cuando lo hacíamos así. Ella tensó sus pies y se sostuvo con ellos, por lo que yo coloqué ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza para impulsarme, logrando penetrarla rápido.

-Oh, Edward… así… más duro… ahh… mierda… ya c-casi… ahí… Oh Dios… aahh… ¡Edward!

-¡Bella! Aaahh…- terminamos juntos. Sentía cómo me derramaba en ella. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error. No me había puesto preservativo y Bella había dejado las pastillas anticonceptivas hace unos meses, aduciendo que ya se había cansado de tomarlas y que ahora me tocaba a mí protegerme. Mientras mi respiración se calmaba, mi mente solo podía procesar que era posible que Bella se embarace después de nuestra actividad. Otro hijo. Eso me haría aún más feliz. Ya una vez Kat nos había dicho que quería un hermanito porque Ledya tenía el suyo y Daphne tendría una hermanita, mientras ella no. Bella y yo no nos lo habíamos planteado aún, pero si ella quedara embarazada, sería maravilloso.

-Ay, Edward… no sabes cómo voy a extrañar despertar de esta forma los 6 días que estaré en Brasil.- dijo ella después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Oh, eso es fácil. No vas a Brasil y así no extrañarás nada. Listo.- sabía que era en vano decirle que no viajara, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-Ay, Edward, es mi trabajo. No debí haber dicho nada.

-Amor, entiéndeme. No tenerte por 6 noches conmigo será difícil. Pero, sí, está bien, sé que es tu trabajo.- besé su frente y decidí levantarme para darme un baño e irme a trabajar.

-¿No estás enojado, verdad?- me preguntó cuando estaba sentado justo para ir al cuarto de baño.

-No, enojado no… es solo que… sabes que no me gusta tenerte lejos, amor. Es solo eso. Si me prometes irte para luego volver, quedaré más tranquilo.- traté de jugar con ella, pero no le pareció divertido.

-Edward Cullen, ¿estás insinuando que podría considerar abandonarlos? ¿Acaso estás loco?- no era solo eso, pero no quería ni pensar en esa otra forma en la que me podía dejar.- Nunca lo haría, Edward. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo me iría dejando a mi familia?- seguía diciendo ella con su ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, amor. No fue esa mi intención. Solo bromeaba.- ella solo me miraba fijamente, sin decir nada.- Perdón.- ella lo pensó por un momento, pero luego cedió.- pero… si te lo pido… ¿me lo prometes?- insistí.

-¡Edward!- refunfuñó.

-Compláceme, amor. No es porque tenga inseguridad ni nada de eso.- al decirlo, no la convencí nada. Ella me seguía mirando fijo- Pero… quién sabe si encuentras a un brasileño que… no sé… tal vez… sea mejor que yo… ¿Prométemelo, sí? Así como cuando ambos prometimos que nunca nos separaríamos y que lucharíamos por nuestro amor a costa de todo. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Ya ves? ¿De qué sirve volverlo a prometer si ya lo hicimos antes? Edward, mira que me estás haciendo enfadar. ¿Yo irme con un brasileño y dejar a mi familia?- estaba por decir algo, pero no me dejó- Y ni te atrevas a decir que regresaría por mi hija y me la llevaría. Esto es el colmo, Edward.

-Bells…

-Llegarás tarde al trabajo.

-No importa.- se quedó en silencio mirándome, y yo ya estaba celebrando mi victoria. Tenía que asegurarme. Muchas cosas pueden pasar estando lejos el uno del otro. Ella tenía que regresar a mí a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Bella suspiró sonoramente y habló.

-Está bien. Te prometo, no, te juro que regresaré a ustedes. Nunca los cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Ni a ti ni a nuestra hija. Ustedes lo son todo para mí. Siempre, siempre volveré a ustedes.- finalizó tomando mi rostro y besándome con dulzura y mucho amor.

-Y yo siempre estaré esperándote, Bella. Nunca lo olvides.- ella solo asintió. Volvimos a besarnos.

En todo el día, no pude concentrarme en el trabajo. Solo quería ir a casa y estar con Bella estas últimas horas. Esas horas de vuelo a Brasil serán las más largas de mi vida. Estaba seguro de ello. Por eso, y sin querer perder tiempo, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, pedí permiso para irme, argumentando que tenía que llevar a mi esposa al aeropuerto y que todos los asuntos urgentes los había revisado y dado el visto bueno el día lunes. Habiendo informado esto, mi jefe me dejó ir. Me apresuré al estacionamiento y me dirigí a prisa hacia mi casa.

Al llegar, encontré a Bella sirviendo a Kat su almuerzo. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando me vieron llegar, pero luego corrieron a abrazarme. Almorzamos juntos y después ayudé a Bella a preparar las cosas para la reunión con los chicos. Mientras más tiempo pasara con ella, mejor. Como a las 4:30 pm, Kat, Bella y yo ya estábamos listos, arreglados, esperando a nuestros amigos. Kat estaba ansiosa por jugar con Ledya y Daphne. Ellas eran más pequeñas que mi hija, pero igualmente se divertía con sus "pimitas" como Kat las llamaba.

A las 5 en punto comenzaron a llegar todos. Los primeros fueron, como siempre, nuestros padres. Los siguieron Rose y Emmett, Nessie y Jake, y Jasper y Alice. Antes, estos últimos acostumbraban ser los primeros, pero desde que tuvieron a su hija, siempre llegaban últimos.

Así, ya con todos presentes, la reunión dio inicio. Bella comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, gracias por venir. Uhm, creo que es un poco exagerado, pero quería despedirme de todos de esta manera… saben que odio las despedidas, y realmente no quiero que me suceda lo mismo cuando me iba con Edward a Australia. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento, daría la vuelta y regresaría, si no hubiera sido por mi esposo. Así que, puesto que es menos de una semana, pero conozco lo suficiente a mi madre para decir que puede ponerse lacrimógena, decidí organizar este encuentro.- terminó dándole una mirada dulce a todos.

-Mi Bells, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de tu madre? ¿Ni siquiera ha cambiado algo tu perspectiva ahora que también eres madre? Sé que cuando Kat pasó una noche conmigo y con Charlie no pudiste dormir.- le dijo Reneé divertida a Bella, quien se ruborizó- Por lo tanto, yo no exagero. Serán 6 días muy largos. Se suponía que después del viaje a Australia, ya no se irían lejos…- reclamó mi suegra.

-Mamá, es mi t…

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero entiéndeme, eres mi única hija… pero ya, estamos aquí para pasar el tiempo, no para hablar de madres lacrimógenas.

-Sí, Bella. Si nos ponemos a hablar de lacrimógenos, ¿a que no adivinas quién sería el más perjudicado?- habló Emmett con burla y moviendo sus cejas hacia ella. Bella lo miró fulminantemente, y como si el pequeño Nick, que estaba en brazos de su padre, hubiera recibido órdenes telepáticas de Bella, levantó su palma y la estrelló contra la mejilla de Emmett, causando la risa de todos por la mueca de dolor que puso mi amigo.

Conversamos, bromeamos, y hablamos de anécdotas de nuestros hijos durante toda la tarde. Al parecer, las noches de Jake y Nessie seguían iguales. Pero al menos Jake ya había terminado con sus guardias. Sea como sea, la sonrisa seguía en los labios de ambos. La pequeña Daphne aprovechaba ahora que podía correr libre y sin caerse para esconderse de su padre cada vez que este le decía que era hora de su baño, durante el cual, después de haber atrapado a su hija, Jasper salía completamente empapado. Al parecer, a él le daban el baño y no a su hija. Y por último, Nick y Ledya habían descubierto un nuevo berrinche mediante el cual convencían a Emmett de darles lo que ellos querían, cosa que no funcionaba con Rose, pero siempre que se quedaban con su padre, él en vez de poseer ese título, parecía el hijo.

A las 8 pm, y con todos los niños dormidos en los regazos de sus padres, llegó el final de la reunión.

-Ay, Bellis, te voy a extrañar, amiga. Te me cuidas, ¿eh? Y me traes un recuerdito… ¿Puede ser un autógrafo escrito en una fotografía sexy de Rodrigo Santoro?- preguntó Alice con brillo en sus ojos.

-Oh, uno para mí también. ¿Vieron su cuerpo en _Actually, I love you_?- ahora fue el turno de Rose.

-Dios, sí. Ese hombre está como quiere. Yo también quiero su autógrafo, Bella. ¿Sí?- pidió Nessie. Su esposo, y el de Alice las miraban ceñudos y con signos de tener celos. Yo me sentía de esa manera. Sus mujeres querían el autógrafo del tipo ese, pero mi Bella se lo pediría a él. Tenía que convencerla de que no lo hiciera y compre esas fotos que ya vienen con una firma del artista impresa.

Cuando vi a Emmett, me sorprendió que no estuviera viendo enojado a Rose, así que no pude evitar hablar al respecto.

-Emmett, hermano, realmente me impresiona que no te moleste que Tu esposa pida autógrafos y hable del cuerpo de un hombre que "está como quiere".- dije mirando a Nessie, quien se sonrojó.

-Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. Sea como sea, el que comparte su cama con ella no es él, sino yo.- contestó él fiado de sí mismo.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Y no te has preguntado si alguna vez ella piense en ese hombre mientras ustedes…?

-¡Edward Cullen! No te…- me interrumpió Rose, pero ella se detuvo al escuchar la carcajada de Emmett a su costado.

-Claro, piensa tanto en él que grita mi nombre por las noches, mientras… ya sabes. Seguro que Rose me es infiel de pensamiento.- dijo irónicamente- ¡Vamos, hermano! Además, la del contacto con "el tipo ese" no será mi esposa, sino la esposa de otro. ¿No sabes de quién?- touché. Maldito. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y crucé mis brazos mientras oía cómo se reían de mí.- Más bien, Bella. ¿A mí me podrías traer una zunga?- preguntó ahora con aires de inocencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Bella a mi costado.

-Oh, bebé. Ya me imagino cómo te verías con eso puesto.- le dijo Rose a su esposo en voz no tan baja y comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Ok. Hora de retirarse. No quiero que mancillen mi sala.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Como si ya tú no lo hubieras hecho.- se burló Emmett de mí. Yo solo suspiré fuerte y lo ignoré.

Después de eso, Reneé se tardó como 30 minutos diciendo adiós a su hija, para luego ser arrastrada por Charlie hacia la salida. A eso de las 10:30 pm, Bella y yo y estábamos acostados, junto a nuestra hija, que estaba acostada en medio de los dos. Así lo quiso Bella y yo no puse objeción.

-Buenas noches, amor.- susurró mi esposa.

-Hasta mañana, cielo. Hasta… mañana.- acto seguido, me dormí, siguiendo a Bella hacia el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

-¿Estás segura de que llevas todo, hija?- preguntó Reneé por enésima vez a Bella.

-Sí, madre. Ya no soy una niña. Puedo preparar mi maleta yo sola, sin que me olvide de algo.- contestó Bells con irritación.

-Oh, hija, no te enojes. Solo me aseguro de que lleves todo. ¿Qué tal si te olvidas el cargador de tu celular? ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos cuando se haya quedado sin batería? ¿Sabes la preocupación que tendría tu pobre madre?- y empezaba el dramatismo de Reneé. Parloteó hasta que todos salimos hacia los autos para ir al aeropuerto. Afortunadamente, mi suegra se fue en el auto de mi padre. Bella pudo respirar tranquila en todo el camino.

-¿Mami?- llamó Kat.

-¿Sí, cielo?

-¿Me vas a tlael muuuushos legalos?- preguntó nuestra hija con ese brillo en sus ojos que te hace sonreír así no lo quieras.

-Sí, cariño te traeré muchos regalos bonitos.- le respondió mi esposa girando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Kat sonriendo.

-¿Como mil?- inquirió mi princesa mostrando 5 dedos de sus manos. Bella y yo reímos divertidos por las ocurrencias de Kat.

-No, no mil, pero te traeré… 10 regalos muuuuuy, muy grandes y muuuuuuuuuuuuy, muy lindos.

-¡Síííí!- gritó aplaudiendo nuestra hija finalizando su conversación.

Fue algo difícil decirle a Kat que su madre se iba de viaje por unos días y no la iba a llevar con ella. No le importaba que Bella estaba yendo por trabajo, ni que no saldrían a pasear, ni podrían jugar porque mamá tenía que ir a reuniones con gente adulta, ni nada. Bella tardó horas en convencerla de que se tenía que quedar. Una de sus armas fue que le compraría muchos regalos que serían sorpresa para ella. Además, le prometió que cuando regresara, la llevaría a la playa de La Push, a caminar por la orilla. Y que le iba a comprar un perrito. Ya me imaginaba yo viendo al costal de pulgas correteando por mi casa, destruyendo los muebles, rompiendo los adornos, orinando por donde quisiera. Genial.

El grito de Kat diciendo que había un "pajadito muy gande" me hizo volver a la realidad. Ya habíamos llegado. El vuelo de Bella salía en una hora. Estábamos mis padres, Charlie, Reneé, Bella, Kat y yo. Los demás chicos no habían podido venir porque tenían que ir a sus trabajos y cuidar de sus niños. Nos sentamos en una de las cafeterías y esperamos, mientras Kat se comía un Cheesecake de Fresas. Nadie decía nada; nos encontrábamos en silencio mirando a cualquier lugar. Mis manos estaban unidas a las de Bella, pero no hablábamos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta…

_-Los pasajeros de vuelo 2800, con destino a Sao Paulo, Brasil, pueden abordar el avión._

Eran las 10:30 am. A las 11 en punto salía el vuelo de Bella. Sin poder creer que podría soportar un minuto más en esta situación, me solté de las manos de Bella, tomé las 2 maletas que iba a llevar y me puse de pie. Los demás me siguieron. Bella estaba a mi costado caminando en silencio agarrando la mano de Kat entre la suya. Dejé las maletas para que las revisaran. Luego, a Bella también la revisaron y fue después de eso cuando llegó el momento de decir adiós… por unas horas. Estaría conectado al Msn durante todo el día y la noche.

-Bueno… creo que ya tengo que irme. Solo falta 10 minutos para despegar.- habló Bella con voz baja y sin mirar a nadie a los sino de suelo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Te voy a extrañar, hija. Cuídate mucho, Bella.- Reneé se acercó a su hija y la abrazó muy fuerte. Al minuto, se les unió Charlie, quien susurró palabras a su hija que ninguno pudo escuchar, pero aguaron los ojos de mi esposa.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron y Esme y Carlisle fueron a despedirse. Cuando estos terminaron, Kat fue corriendo hacia su mamá, quien la levantó en brazos y la llenó de besos. Podía ver las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo para que nuestra hija no se dé cuenta que estaba llorando. Ambas hablaron sobre los regalos que Kat quería, lo cual le causaba risa a Bella, pero sin que esa felicidad que demostraba llegara a sus ojos. Cuando bajó a Kat de sus brazos, dirigió su mirada a mí. Me miró con tristeza, pero aún así trató de sonreír. Me tendió una mano, que tomé y me acerqué a ella.

-Ya es hora, amor. Cada segundo de estos seis días, tú y Kat estarán en mi mente. Siempre.- me dijo en voz baja, que no era porque no quería que nadie la escuchara, sino porque si la subía, su voz de quebraría por el llanto.

-Y tú estarás en la mía, Bella. Te amo.- la besé profundamente tomándola por la cintura y cogiendo su nuca para acercarla más a mí. Después de un momento, anunciaron el último llamado para abordar el avión. En ese momento, mis fuerzas me fallaron.- Dios, Bella. No vayas.- le supliqué al oído, pero sin soltarla ni por un segundo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Edward. Solo serán 6 días, ¿sí? Estaremos comunicados. Esto tampoco es difícil para mí, pero si ambos estamos ahí para apoyarnos, todo saldrá bien. Tienes que quedarte y cuidar de Kat mientras yo esté fuera. No olvides contarle sus cuentos todas las noches y darle la bendición y colocar su muñeca preferida a su costado en la cama, ¿sí? No olvides mi promesa, Edward. Voy a volver a ti. Siempre. Te amo. Adiós.- me besó por última vez, y luego se soltó dejándome parado viendo a la nada. Cuando reaccioné la vi caminar a velocidad, casi corriendo, y no despegué mi vista hasta que desapareció.

Dejé que Kat pasara el día con sus abuelos, para que la distraigan, mientras yo me iba al trabajo, por más que no quisiera. Apenas llegué, fui a toda velocidad a mi oficina e inicié sesión de mi correo electrónico, esperando a que se conectara Bella. Mientras lo hacía, me puse a trabajar en unas negociaciones que estábamos planeando con una empresa española. Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando… bueno, no tanto así… habían pasado 45 minutos, lo cual me parecía mucho tiempo y que Bella no haya entrado a su cuenta de correo electrónico. Decidí esperar 5 minutos más, y si no, la llamaría al celular hasta que me contesté. Le dejaría mensajes de voz y de texto si fuera necesario, pero tendría que comunicarse conmigo. Cuando pasaron 4 minutos y 25 segundos, sonó mi celular.

Era Bella. Pero no era una llamada, sino un mensaje de texto. Apreté los botones con premura y leí el mensaje ansioso.

"_Amor, no nos dejan prender las portátiles ni que hablen por celular, porque no lo creen conveniente. No entiendo por qué ni la razón porque lo hacen. Las aeromozas recorren los pasillos vigilando a los pasajeros. Te estoy enviando este mensaje a escondidas. Cuando la situación cambie o aterrice el avión, prometo llamarte ok. Te amo. _

_Bella"_

Le contesté rápidamente.

"_Me parece muy raro. Pero bueno, y yo que estaba esperando ver tu rostro. Entonces, espero tu llamada. Yo también te amo, Bella._

_Tu Edward"_

Después de eso, quería que las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible. Y así fue. Entre revisar contratos, analizar estrategias de negocio, firmar documentos, responder correos electrónicos, y demás, el tiempo pasó volando. A las 5 en punto, subí a mi auto y fui a casa. Mis padres me habían llamado informándome que traerían de regreso a Kat a las 8 pm. Cuando llegué a casa, estaba todo en silencio. Ni siquiera escuchaba los pasos de Zafrina ni utensilios de cocina siendo utilizados. Cómo extrañaba a mis dos mujeres. Me tendí sobre un sofá y sin planearlo, me quedé dormido.

El sonido de mi celular avisándome que tenía una llamada, me despertó. Cuando me desperté totalmente y me di cuenta que el sonido era el que le había puesto a Bella, cogí con desesperación mi celular a verificar si era ella realmente. Cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla, contesté rápidamente.

-Amor, pensé que…

_-Edward, escúchame…_- _y la línea se cortó._

Marqué su número considerando que ella me había cortado por accidente, pero su celular aparecía como apagado. Intenté llamarla más de 20 veces, pero nada. Le dejé mensajes de todo tipo, mostrándole mi preocupación, pero no recibí respuestas. Ella me había llamado a las 7 pm. Al cabo de 30 minutos, mi celular volvió a sonar, pero no era el número de Bella, sino uno desconocido.

-Edward Cullen.

_-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Le llamo para comunicarle que se requiere su presencia en el aeropuerto de Seattle lo más pronto posible.- habló una voz de hombre. Lo dijo tan rápido que pensé haber entendido mal. Solo contesté con un "Está bien, adiós" y colgué. _

Verifiqué que tenía mi cartera en el bolsillo, cogí las llaves de mi auto y corrí a la salida. Antes de tomar el ascensor, le dije a mi secretaria que llamara a mis padres y a la casa de Bella e informara a sus padres que algo había sucedido y que estaba yendo al aeropuerto. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Caroline ya estaba hablando por el teléfono.

Conduje como un loco, saltándome las señales de tránsito y varias luces rojas. Si ella me había llamado a las 7 pm, eso quería decir que probablemente ya hubiera llegado a Sao Paulo; me parecía muy raro. ¿Se le habría acabo la batería? ¿Pero entonces por qué me llamaron del aeropuerto? Muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza y mi cabeza no podía aceptar ninguna de ellas. Aceleré a fondo, sin importarme que ya estaba oscuro. Varios policías me vieron, pero no me detuvieron. Charlie tal vez tenía algo que ver en eso. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, no sabía qué hora marcaba el reloj ni cuánto tiempo me había tardado, pero no me alegré cuando vi una multitud de gente amontonada, y todos gritaban a la vez hacia una persona, a la cual no podía ver. Corrí para averiguar qué sucedía. La gente reclamaba algo sobre recibir información y querer saber qué había sucedido. Pasé empujando a todos los que se metían en mi camino. Nadie sabía quién soy, pero gracias al apellido de mi padre, sabía que a mí sí me dirían rápidamente qué estaba pasando. Al llegar casi al final de toda la muchedumbre, vi a un sujeto con un megáfono, preparándose para hablar.

-Señores, les pedimos calma. Si guardan silencio, les explicaré lo que está pasando.- la gente fue callándose y juraba que si no lo hacían, yo mismo los haría cerrar la boca.- Bien, hemos pedido su asistencia porque tenemos que informarles que el vuelo 2800 con destino a Sao Paulo, Brasil, ha tenido que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso.- mi cuerpo se paralizó. Apenas podía escuchar a la gente gritar nuevamente y empujarse unos a otros, queriendo llegar hasta aquel maldito sujeto- Señores, les pedimos calma. Se trata de un aterrizaje de emergencia.

_-¡Queremos saber noticias de nuestros familiares!_

_-¡Díganos la verdad!_

_-¡Quiero comunicarme con mis familiares!_

La gente no paraba de gritar. Traté de calmarme, pero era la vida de mi esposa la que corría peligro. Sabía que algo saldría mal. ¡Maldición! Empujando nuevamente a las personas y luchando contra los miembros de seguridad, traté de alcanzar al hombre del megáfono. Gritaba como un loco que me dejaran pasar, que era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, pero nadie parecía escucharme. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Seguí peleando con los de seguridad, hasta que por fin pude sobrepasarlos. Corrí hacia el hombre y lo alcancé, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Soy Edward Cullen, y exijo ahora mismo que me dé noticias de mi esposa, la señora Isabella Cullen. Si no lo hace, mi padre se encargará de dejarlo sin trabajo por el resto de su vida, ¿oyó? Exijo que me comuniquen con mi esposa en este momento.- le grité furioso, sin poder contenerme. A mí no me iban a tener esperando lo que ellos querían para recibir información sobre el "aterrizaje forzoso".

-Sí, señor Cullen. Acompáñeme por favor.- lo solté y seguí hacia donde se dirigía. Llegamos hasta una habitación que parecía una especie de cuarto de control. Habían radios por todas partes, radares, y gente tratando de comunicarse con alguien.- Señor, soy…

-¡No me importa quién sea, quiero saber qué rayos sucedió!- grité desesperado por saber qué había pasado con Bella.

-Señor Cullen, le pido que se calme…

-¡No me calmaré hasta que me diga que mi esposa está bien, que la tienen con ustedes y que la podrán traer o yo podré ir con ella!

-Está bien, señor. Pero si no toma las cosas con calma, no conseguirá nada. Le explicaré qué sucedió. A las 7 pm, recibimos una llamada por radio del piloto del avión en cuestión. Nos informó que tenían un problema. Al parecer, o lo que ellos creían en ese momento, un fuselaje tenía una ruptura, por lo que no podían continuar, sino podrían perder el control de la nave. Nosotros nos comunicamos con rapidez a la pista de aterrizaje más cercana de donde se encontraban para que la preparen para recibir nuestro avión, y lo conseguimos. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, el piloto nos informó que no llegarían y que tenía que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso. Nos dijo que los pasajeros estaban preparados para el aterrizaje y que había divisado unos campos de cultivo donde aterrizar. Sin tener otra opción, autorizamos el aterrizaje, pero cuando esperábamos que este terminara y nos comuniquemos con el piloto nuevamente, perdimos la señal de él y del avión. La nave desapareció del radar.- el hombre se detuvo para tomar aire. Yo me apoyé en una de las paredes procesando la información.

-¿Me está… me está diciendo que… el avión de mi esposa… se estrelló?- esas palabras no tenían sentido para mí. Eso no era posible. El avión de Bella no pudo haberse estrellado, no. Sentía que mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez más en mi interior y me dolía como la mierda. Sentía un vacío enorme, todo yo me sentía vacío…

-No, señor Cullen. Realizaron un aterrizaje forzoso. En estos momentos, todos los grupos de rescate disponibles han ido a sacar a los pasajeros, y a trasladarlos a la ciudad de Sao Paulo. No se preocupe, señor, todo estará bien.

-¡¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Es mi esposa la que está ahí!- me acerqué al sujeto lleno de furia y lo cogí de las solapas de su camisa- ¿Usted cree que soy idiota? A mí no me venga con su aterrizaje forzoso y no sé qué tonterías más. Mi esposa está en peligro, su vida lo está. Ella me llamó antes de dar las 7 de la noche y de repente, la línea se cortó. ¿Fue por el "aterrizaje forzoso"? ¿Eh?- inquirí sacudiéndolo y estrellándolo contra la pared. Escuchaba que llamaban a Seguridad pero no me interesaba.- Ahora, va a coger una maldita radio, teléfono o lo que carajos sea y me va a comunicar con mi esposa. Hágalo, ahora.- lo lancé a la pared y lo dejé libre. Él se dirigió hacia las radios e intentó comunicarse. Llamó por celular a no sé qué personas, mientras yo esperaba impotente y sin saber qué hacer. Mi mente no trabajaba bien. En lo único que podía pensar era en que Bella no estaba bien. Ella quiso decirme algo cuando me llamó, pero no pudo porque se cortó la línea. Trataba de controlar mis pensamientos, pero mi cerebro solo procesaba imágenes de Bella ensangrentada o inconsciente en quién sabe qué parte de Brasil y yo no podía ayudarla.

Mi mente volvió cuando escuché a mi celular sonar. Era mi padre.

-Padre.- no reconocía mi voz. Esta temblaba y sonaba débil. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Una vez más como hace muchos años cuando Bella estaba en coma.

_-Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Estamos en camino todos hacia el aeropuerto.- él sonaba preocupado, pero no tanto como yo._

-Papá, el avión donde iba Bella… tuvo un accidente…- escuché un "¡no!" en el fondo. No sabía de quién fue. Al parecer mi padre me había puesto en altavoz.- Carlisle, no sé nada de ella, no me dicen nada… el hombre que está aquí me está diciendo puras mentiras. No me comunican con ella, padre… ¿Qué hago?- hablé con desesperación. Era verdad. Sentía que mis manos y pies estaban atados y yo no podía hacer nada para salvar al amor de mi existencia.

_-Hijo, trata de tranquilizarte, por favor, Edward. Ya estamos llegando. Nosotros lo solucionaremos. Si es necesario, tomaremos el Jet e iremos por Bella. ¿Entendido? Cálmate, hijo. Todo saldrá bien.- después de decirme eso, colgó._

Con mi celular en la mano, me recosté en la pared y me resbalé hacia abajo, sentándome sobre el suelo y pegando mis rodillas al pecho. Una de mis manos se dirigió a mis cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos solo por hacer algo en ese momento. Cada segundo era una tortura. No pasaban demasiado rápido y el maldito hombre no me daba respuestas. Después de no sé cuánto, entró al cuarto otro hombre, muy serio, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro. Rápidamente hizo llamadas, y luego se volteó hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Usted es el señor Cullen?

-Sí. ¿Tienen noticias de mi esposa?

-La comunicación se cortó. No hemos podido hablar con el piloto. No sabemos con exactitud cuál es la gravedad del asunto ni en qué estado se encuentran los pasajeros y la tripulación. Es por eso que se han enviado grupos de rescate, los que ya están actuando, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche, es difícil rastrear la nave. El lugar donde se realizó el aterrizaje no fue en el que se planeó. El avión se encuentra en alguna parte de la selva. Como los grupos terrestres no logran nada, se han enviado helicópteros en la búsqueda de la nave. Por el momento, no hemos recibido más información.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo? Mi esposa está ahí y usted me dice como si nada que no saben cómo está ella o si está viva o… Les juro que si algo le sucede, las pagarán muy caro. Su empleado me informó que un fuselaje se rompió. Eso quiere decir que fue una falla mecánica, lo cual es responsabilidad suya. Ustedes son los culpables de que esto sucediera y me las van a pagar. Solo espero encontrar a mi esposa ilesa.- le dije furioso. Era cierto. Ellos y solo ellos eran los culpables y lo sabían. No me podían refutar nada.

-Señor Crullen, nosotros no sabíamos q…

-¡No se atreva a decirlo, que ni usted mismo se lo cree!- grité. Iba a continuar, pero el otro hombre lo llamó.

-Hay una llamada del grupo de rescate, señor.- le informó. Este fue a contestar la llamada. Esperaba que fueran noticias. Miré mi reloj. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado.

10:00 pm

Tres. Tres malditas horas y no se sabía nada.

-Señor Cullen.- escuché que me llamó alguien. No sé quién de los dos.

-¿Ahora sí me puede comunicar con mi esposa?- pregunté enfadado mientras me acercaba a él.

-Señor, lamento informarle que…

-¡¿Dónde está mi hija?- entró Charlie gritando seguido de Reneé que estaba envuelta en llanto, mi madre y Carlisle- ¡Exijo que me digan cómo y dónde está mi hija en este momento!

-Seño, cálmese por favor…

-¡No me calmo! Si no me dicen nada…- me acerqué a él y lo interrumpí tomándolo del brazo.

-Charlie, el señor…- vi su tarjeta de identificación que tenía en el pecho- Saunders estaba a punto de darme noticias de Bella. Escuchémoslo.- estaba desesperado por saber. Cómo comenzó la frase el tipo ese no me gustó nada, pero no quería deducir cosas que no eran.

Todos miramos hacia el sujeto esperando que hablara, pero este se notaba nervioso.

-Señores… yo… lo siento mucho, pero… me acaban de informar que la nave donde iba la señora Cullen acaba de explotar. Lo lamento mucho. Los rescatistas están haciendo todo lo posible para apagar el fuego y buscar sobrevivientes, pero por la oscuridad es muy complicado. Han intentado controlar el fuego pero por la combustibilidad de la zona, es casi imposible hacerlo. Lo siento.

Explotó. No. No. No.

Tomé mis cabellos y tiré de ellos con furia. Me volví loco. No pensé lo que hacía. Solo quería a Bella conmigo. Ella no estaba muerta. Sabía que ella había salido de ese maldito avión y se había salvado al igual que muchas personas. Ella simplemente no estaba muerta. Ella no.

-Debo ir. Voy a ir. Yo la voy a encontrar. Bella está ahí, lo sé. Ella está esperando por mí y no me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados. Ella está viva y necesita mi ayuda. Padre, avisa a tu piloto que se prepare para ir en el Jet. Saldremos de inmediato. Llámalo en este momento. No podemos perder el tiempo.- decía yo como si fuera un robot. Mi cuerpo hacía lo que quería. No podía controlarlo- ¡Carlisle!

-Hijo, no…

-¡Llama al maldito piloto! ¡Bella está viva! ¿Entienden? Ella me necesita. Ella no está…- mi voz se fue debilitando hasta convertirse en un susurro… y dejé mis lágrimas salir. Lloré como nunca. No podía sentir ni oír a nadie. Me sentía como si estuviera sumergido en el mar gritando y sin que nadie me pueda escuchar. Por más que gritaba, nadie podía oírme… nadie. Me encontraba solo.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo! No. ¡Bella no está muerta! Ella… ella lo… ¡Noooo! Todos ustedes mienten. Yo sé que ella sigue estando viva.- gritaba sin dirigirme a nadie, gritando.

-Hijo… Edward…

-No, padre. Ella está viva. Por favor, necesito ir. Necesito….

-No hubieron sobrevivientes, Edward. Bella ya no está con nosotros.

-No, papá… ella…

-Escúchame, hijo. Todos los pasajeros se quedaron dentro del avión, nadie se salvó, hijo. Los rescatistas no encontraron a nadie con vida.- mientras escuchaba, sentía cómo mi corazón se apretaba a más no poder y se me cortaba la respiración. No, eso no era cierto, yo tenía que ir y ayudar a Bella. Ella estaba viva.

-No, tengo que ir…- traté de soltarme del agarre de mi padre, pero él no me dejaba- Suéltame, papá. Tengo que ir con Bella. Ella necesita de mí. Por favor, déjame ir. Padre, ella no está…

-¡Sí lo está, Edward! Lo lamento mucho, hijo, pero esa es la verdad. Bella está muerta, Edward.

-No. No. ¡No! Ella no está muerte. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo la buscaré y la encontraré! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameeeeeeeee! ¡Noooo! Ella está viva… por favor… déjame, padre.

-Lo siento, hijo. No puedo hacer eso. Esme.- mi vista estaba totalmente nublada por las lágrimas. Estaba fuera de sí. Me descontrolé sin poder ni querer hacer nada por regresar a la normalidad. Sentí una punzada en mi brazo. Mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, dejé de sentir escalofríos y mi vista se iba oscureciendo. Mis gritos se convertían en gemidos lamentables. Hasta que quedé en la completa oscuridad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Okz, díganme que no me odian… aunk sea no mucho… perdónenme, pero así estaba la historia, desde el principio, como les dije antes…**_

_**Pero, akí no acaba todo… ¿cómo se produjo el accidente? ¿Fue realmente una falla mecánica? ¿Hubo alguien detrás de todo? ¿Dónde está Tanya? ¿Y James? ¿Cómo lo tomará Kat? Hay muchas preguntas sin resolver… esto aún no termina… nos leemos en el prox cap. Chauuu cdnse mucho…**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**Hola chicas… bueno, aquí les dejo el cap, espero que haya quedado bien y pues quería decirles uhm… no quiero decepcionarlas, pero… no, mejor les dejo el cap y ya, nos vemos en el siguiente ok. No sé si escribiré algo al final del cap. Si me acuerdo de algún aviso o algo, se darán cuenta…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BELLS POV**

Caminé tan rápido como pude hacia la fila para abordar el avión. Mi despedida con Edward había resultado más difícil de lo que había pensado. Y si a eso le sumaba la carita de Kat y su manita moviéndose diciéndome "adiós", estaba segura que daba media vuelta y mandaba al diablo mi trabajo. Serían 6 largos días lejos de mi familia.

Suspiré dándome fuerzas, antes de poner un pie en la escalera para subir al avión. Tomé el pasamanos y subí lentamente, sin mirar atrás. Finalmente, entré y busqué mi asiento. Había comprado uno pegada a la ventana. Estar sentada hacia el pasillo no me ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa que no sea Edward y Kat en un lugar diferente a donde yo me encontraba. A pedido de mi esposo, había adquirido un pasaje en primera clase. Según él para que esté más tranquilo. No entendía por qué, pero le hice caso de cualquier manera.

No sabía si alguien ocuparía el asiento a mi lado, pero no me iba a preocupar por eso.

Como aún no despegábamos, saqué mi ejemplar eterno de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ y lo abrí en una página al azar para leerlo un rato. Estaba leyendo la parte en que Katherine cae enferma, cuando sentí que ocupaban el asiento del costado. Era una mujer. Cabello negro, lacio y corto, con lentes oscuros que le tapaban casi la mitad de su rostro. Estaba vestida con un gran saco muy glamoroso y unos tacones que tenían la misma pinta. Sea como sea, no se volteó en ningún momento. Solo se sentó, recostó su cabeza en el respaldar y se quedó ahí. Yo hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia y seguí con mi vista sobre el libro. Cuando anunciaron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, así lo hice. Después de unos minutos, saqué mi celular para llamar a Edward al mismo tiempo que saqué mi portátil para al menos chatear con él, pero una aeromoza se acercó a mí con rapidez.

-Disculpe, señora, pero no puede encender ni usar ningún tipo de aparato electrónico en este vuelo.- fruncí mi ceño confundida. Ninguna de las veces que había tomado un avión me habían dicho eso después de un momento de viaje.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema hay?- le pregunté.

-Solo recibo órdenes, señora. Me dijeron que cuidara que ningún pasajero prenda su móvil o aparato electrónico, y eso estoy haciendo. Por eso le pido tenga la bondad de guardarlos.- como vi que no la iba a convencer, decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Sí, está bien. No se preocupe.- devolví la portátil y el celular a mi bolso.

Como estaba del lado de la ventana, tenía la ventaja de que no me podían ver totalmente, así que cuando las aeromozas se alejaban, trataba de sacar mi móvil sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando al fin lo conseguí, lo escondí y lo encendí. No me gustaba el sonido que hacían los móviles al ser encendidos, así que lo había configurado para que lo hiciera en silencio, así como había silenciado el sonido de las teclas. Eso me haría más fácil lo que quería hacer. Rápidamente, fui a "perfiles" y elegí el modo silencioso. Luego, con una habilidad recién descubierta para escribir mensajes de texto a una velocidad para mí increíble, logré enviarle uno a Edward, quien sabía que estaba enloquecido por no haberme comunicado con él.

"_Amor, no nos dejan prender las portátiles ni que hablen por celular, porque no lo creen conveniente. No entiendo por qué ni la razón por qué lo hacen. Las aeromozas recorren los pasillos vigilando a los pasajeros. Te estoy enviando este mensaje a escondidas. Cuando la situación cambie o aterrice el avión, prometo llamarte ok. Te amo. _

_Bella"_

Segundos después, recibí un mensaje de él.

"_Me parece muy raro. Pero bueno, y yo que estaba esperando ver tu rostro. Entonces, espero tu llamada. Yo también te amo, Bella._

_Tu Edward"_

Y así se pasó el tiempo, esperando que por fin llegara para poder escuchar la voz de Edward y el de mi hija. Los extrañaba horrores. En momentos, el avión se movía, signo de que habían turbulencias. En mis primeros viajes, me daban mucho miedo, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Ahora, ya no me la pasaba aferrada a los reposamanos tensa, temiendo por mi vida, pensando que el avión se estrellaría en cualquier momento.

Así que me quedé allí… sentada… leyendo… y mirando las nueves de vez en cuando… y leyendo… y… ¿qué más iba a hacer? Sabía lo que me esperaba cuando subí al avión, así que ahora me tenía que aguantar. Tampoco es que mi compañera de asiento me ayudara a distraerme. Desde que se sentó, no se había movido. Ni siquiera se había sacado los lentes. Tal vez, se quedó dormida de lo cansada que estaba por algo. O se tomó pastillas para dormir. Quién sabe. Sea como fuera, era como si no hubiera nadie ahí, como si estuviera sola. De manera que tenía que distraerme a mí misma… Tal vez, si me concentraba mucho en la historia de Heathcliff y Catherine, el tiempo pase menos lento que en este momento.

.

.

.

7:50 pm

Era lo que marcaba mi reloj de pulsera, obsequio de mi padre.

Se suponía que el vuelo llegaría a Sao Paulo en unos minutos. Ya quería bajar del avión para poder llamar a Edward. No hablaría con Kat porque ya estaría dormida, pero sí podré con Edward. Sé que él me esperaría toda la noche si fuese necesario.

Estaba sentada viendo nuevamente el cielo oscuro cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Así que me puse de pie para dirigirme a él, pero me di cuenta de que mi acompañante inconsciente me obstaculizaba el paso. Traté de despertarla, pero fue inútil por más golpecitos que le di en el hombre. Incluso le hablé al oído, pero nada.

Me quedé parada, mordiéndome las uñas sin saber qué hacer. Mi necesidad se estaba volviendo urgente. Mi vejiga se llenaba cada vez más. Quería ir al baño, rayos. Así que, tomando mi última opción, después de unos minutos, y asegurándome que una aeromoza estaba atendiendo a una familia cuyo hijo la estaba pasando mal, mareado el pobre; decidí pasar por encima de la mujer. Total, si se enojaba le diría que era urgente y puesto que ella no se despertaba por ningún modo, no tuve otra alternativa.

Me sostuve del respaldar del asiento de la mujer y del asiento de adelante con ambas manos, subí una pierna y la crucé hasta el otro lado, quedando las piernas de mi acompañante entre las mías. Rápidamente y antes que perdiera el equilibrio, pasé la otra y pude por fin salir al pasillo, por donde casi troté para llegar al baño. Una vez allí, al fin mi vejiga se vació y fui al lavabo para lavarme las manos y mojarme la cara. Me saqué mis anillos, incluido el de mi compromiso y mi aro de matrimonio y los coloqué a un costado, mientras mojaba enjabonaba mis manos. Una vez limpias, mojé mi rostro para refrescarme un poco. Hubiera traído un poco de maquillaje para aunque sea ponerme brillo en los labios, pero bueno, no lo hice. Estaba secándome las manos con el papel toalla e iba a coger mis anillos, cuando comenzó.

El avión se sacudió de tal manera que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí de espaldas dándome contra la pared del pequeño baño. Vi cómo mis anillos caían a un lado, mientras el avión seguía sacudiéndose, impidiéndome parar. Así que, como sea, me arrastré y busqué mis anillos, no dejaría mi aro y mi anillo de compromiso que tanto significaban para mí. Llegué a coger mi aro, pero no alcancé el anillo, ya que tenía que sostenerme de algo o moriría de un golpe en la cabeza. Era como un terremoto de esos de las películas en que las carreteras se abren y todo tiembla como gelatina. En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo. Estaba a punto de tener un accidente. Tal vez, había habido una falla o algo… pero, sea lo que sea, haría que el avión cayese. Si eso ocurría… Edward… Kat… mi familia, mis amigos, mis padres… quién sabe si sobreviviré al inminente accidente. No los volvería a ver. Iba a… morir. Hoy… Ahora… Así, lejos de todos mis seres queridos… Sola…

Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar tal y como lo estaba haciendo el avión, mientras veía cómo todas las cosas del baño caían, se estrellaban entre sí, caían sobre mí. Traté de cubrirme lo mejor que pude, y sin soltar en ningún momento mi aro. Afuera, escuchaba los gritos de las personas, niños llorando y gritando a sus padres que tenían miedo, mujeres rezando con desesperación, otras más pidiendo ayuda, aún sabiendo que nadie podría acudirlas. Las voces de las aeromozas por los altoparlantes se dejaban escuchar, pero ellas también sonaban muy asustadas, así que la gente cada vez gritaba más y más. El avión estaba totalmente fuera de control. Caería en cualquier momento, o incluso tal vez ya estaba cayendo y yo no me daba ni cuenta. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en Kat y Edward. ¿Los volvería a ver? ¿Sería tan fuerte como para sobrevivir a esta catástrofe? ¿Lo lograría?

_Lo prometiste._

Escuché en mi interior. Y era verdad. Yo se lo había prometido a Edward… pero… a veces… hay cosas que te apresan, te detienen y ni tú ni nadie te puede liberar… aquello que te separa de lo que más amas… de tu vida… de tu mundo…

La muerte.

¿Me habría llegado la hora? ¿Así? ¿Sin siquiera poder ver por última vez el rostro del hombre por el que había luchado tantos años y con el que hasta hace unas horas era totalmente feliz junto a nuestra preciosa hija? ¿Sería así mi muerte?

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero logré escuchar la voz de alguien de afuera, mientras se dirigía a alguien…

_-Amor, soy yo… amor, lo siento cariño… el avión está cayendo, amor… cae y… cielo, sé lo que va a pasar… no sabes cuánto desearía volver a verte… al menos por última vez… tocar tu rostro… decirte que te amo… pero… no lo creo… siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… siempre, amor… Adiós…_

La mujer se despedía del amor de su vida… lloraba, sollozaba mientras hablaba, pero al menos había logrado despedirse… en cambio yo… ni eso podía dejarle a Edward… nada… ni un "Adiós" y nada más.

-Perdóname, Edward.- dije en voz alta, escuchando los gritos incrementarse y el movimiento convirtiéndose en un susurro, sintiendo cómo todo bajaba… caía… nunca me solté… pero sabía lo que seguía…

Cerré mis ojos y apreté con fuerza mi aro…

-Lo siento, Edward…- susurré ya con miles de lágrimas surcando mi rostro , cayendo como yo lo estaba haciendo… yendo a parar a un lugar desconocido, hacia donde no sabía si iba sobrevivir o no… donde no sabía si iba a dar mi último suspiro para dejar este mundo… para dejarlos a todos… para dejar a Kat… para dejar a Edward…- Te amo.

Fue lo último que logré decir antes de sentir el impacto.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

**-**Lo siento, Edward.- escuché su voz.

-¿Bella?

-Lo siento tanto, amor. Perdóname.

-Bella, ¿dónde estás?- pregunté desesperado.

-Perdóname… Edward.- Escuchaba la melodía de su voz en el aire, pero no la podía ver a ella. Y… ¿dónde estaba yo?

Todo era oscuridad. Penumbras. No podía ver absolutamente nada.

Pero tenía que encontrar a Bella.

Traté de encontrar mis piernas, mis pies, sentirlos… pero no podía. No sentía nada de mí. Mis manos, mis brazos, mi cabeza. Nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Acaso era este un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla?

¿Qué había pasado?

Mi mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco. No recordaba nada. Me encontraba solo en esa oscuridad, sin nadie que pueda ayudarme... sin Bella a mi lado… Bella

Bella… mi Bella estaba… No. No.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- comencé a llamarla a gritos. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están mis piernas?- ¡Bella, háblame, por favor! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella, por favor!

Ella no respondía. Se había ido…

Pero de pronto sentí que mi cuerpo casi sin vida, recobró su sentido.

-Edward…- su voz era solo un susurro, pero era ella. Estaba seguro.

-Bella, por favor, amor, dime dónde estás.- le supliqué, pero ella seguí sin aparecer.

-Donde estoy, no puedes venir. No aún. Edward, solo quiero…

-No, Bella… por favor, no hagas esto… no… no me dejes… ven conmigo… yo sé que tú no estás…

-Sí estoy, Edward. Estoy muerta… y lo siento… lo siento por… no cumplir mi promesa… yo…

-No, no. Ahora estás conmigo. Yo sé que no estás muerta, Bella. Solo dame pistas, señales. Yo te encontraré, amor. Te encontraré y seremos felices, como antes. Kat te necesita. Yo te necesito. Por favor, Bella. Yo siento que tú no estás muerta. Sé que este es un sueño, pero… esta puede ser una conexión entre nosotros… algo que me permita encontrarte… dime algo, lo que sea… Tengo que encontrarte, Bella…- mi voz se atoró en mi garganta, cuando en la distancia, justo en frente de mí, vi aparecer su imagen. Ella estaba descalza, con un vestido largo y blanco y me miraba con tristeza. Mas no se acercó a mí. Se quedó ahí parada viéndome.

**-**Eso no es cierto… y lo sabes, Edward. Esto no es más que una despedida… porque no quería dejarte así… no quería dejarte de ningún modo… pero las cosas pasaron porqué sí y ahora… Edward, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa, pero… ahora, quiero que tú me prometas algo.- sabía lo que seguía…

-No… Bella…

-Prométeme… prométeme que serás fuerte por Kat… que no te vas a derrumbar ante ella… que vas a seguir adelante por ella… que me vas a dejar ir…- _No…_

-Nunca, Bella. Tú siempre serás la única en mi vida. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte.- justo en ese momento, comencé a sentir los dedos de las manos, pero a la misma vez, la imagen de Bella se hacía más opaca.

-No he dicho eso, Edward. Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte… nunca… pero, ahora que yo ya no estoy…

-Siempre estarás, Bella. No puedes pedirme eso.- los dedos de mis pies se hicieron presente, pero mientras más sentía yo, menos podía ver a Bella- Escúchame, amor. Aún hay esperanzas… puedo encontrarte, sé que puedo. Tú no estás muerta… no estás muerta, Bella.- ella me sonrió con tristeza y vi cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eso no es verdad, Edward… siempre te voy a amar… siempre… y…

-No… no te despidas… por favor, Bella… no me dejes.

-Te esperaré toda la eternidad… volveremos a estar juntos más allá de la muerte. Yo estaré esperando por ti, así como lo hice desde el principio…- ella dejó de hablar y volteó su rostro como si alguien la hubiese llamado y luego volvió a mirarme.- Tengo que…

-No… no… por favor… no…

-Adiós… Edward… ahora yo esperaré que tú vuelvas a mí…- ella comenzaba a desaparecer totalmente, mientras yo batallaba por encontrar el suelo y correr a su lado. Ella no podía dejarme.

-Bella… espera… no… no te…- por fin encontré lo que buscaba y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia ella, de cuyos ojos resbalan dos lágrimas cristalinas, angelicales. Me miró por última vez, y justo cuando iba a tomarla del brazo, desapareció.- No… No. No. ¡Bella! ¡Bella, por favor!- pero era tarde. Ella ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Desperté totalmente agitado. Mi corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí batiéndose. Sentía mi cuerpo sudado, y mi visión estaba nublada, a pesar de que había luz donde me encontraba.

-¿Edward? Hijo. Fue una pesadilla, cariño. Ya pasó.- Esme llegó a mi lado y me abrazó, subiendo y bajando sus manos por mi espalda. Yo no podía hablar. Estaba inmóvil. Mis ojos veían sin ver. Mi mente procesaba mis pensamientos sin conseguir lo que buscaba.- Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? Por favor, hijo, dime algo.- mi madre se separó un poco de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Las palabras salieron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Mi cuerpo no obedecía lo que mi cerebro le ordenaba.

-Dime que Bella no…- empecé a decir en susurros, pero Esme me detuvo.

-Hijo… lo siento tanto.- las lágrimas volvían de nuevo a sus ojos, y fue ahí cuando decidí que al menos tenía que aceptar esa verdad… pero por más verdad que sea, era lo más difícil para mí de aceptar.

-Nada perdía intentándolo.- le dije con una sonrisa, o eso traté de demostrar.- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté a la vez que tomaba sus manos entre las mías, las apartaba de mi rostro y mis ojos observaron mi alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación. En _nuestra_ habitación.

-Carlisle tuvo que inyectarte un calmante. No… no podíamos controlarte.- me dijo ella en voz baja. Yo solo asentí. Pero luego recordé algo sumamente importante, por lo que mis ojos volaron hacia los de ella y la miré fijo.

-¿Y Kat? ¿Ustedes le han…?

-No. Pensamos que sería mejor que tú se lo dijeras.

-Entiendo. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Durmiendo. Pensamos que el calmante te haría dormir por más tiempo, pero ya despertaste y ahora es temprano en la mañana. En cualquier momento, Kat se despertará.- me explicó mi madre con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-No sé cómo… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir, mamá. Ella es tan pequeña y… tan inocente… ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si se deprime y se convierte en una niña muerta en vida? ¿Y si…?- mi madre se limitaba a escucharme, sin interrumpirme.- ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué me la quitó? Después de tanto que hemos pasado juntos. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿por qué?- comencé a hablar en voz alta. Ese "¿por qué?" me atormentaba. Estaba impregnado en mi mente y no me dejaba en paz.

-Qué más quisiera yo que poder responderte esa pregunta, hijo. Pero no sé la respuesta. No sé por qué sucedió todo esto… pero a veces las cosas…

-No, mamá. Él me la arrebató. Dios es…

-Edward… no sigas. No digas algo de lo que después te arrepientas… Sé que esto es muy duro para ti… es duro para todos, Edward. Todos la queríamos mucho, pero… ahora ella ya no está con nosotros y tenemos que aprender a afrontarlo. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Tú tienes que ser fuerte, más que los demás. Por Kat, Edward. Tienes que ser fuerte por ella. Ella te necesita ahora más que nunca. Aún no lo sabe, Edward, pero cuando eso suceda, tú tendrás que estar siempre para ella.

_Prométeme… prométeme que serás fuerte por Kat… que no te vas a derrumbar ante ella… que vas a seguir adelante por ella…_

Las palabras que ella me dijo en sueños, vino a mi mente. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Fue en realidad una aparición en sueños? ¿O fue una maquinación de mi mente? No lo sabía aún, pero… pero quería creer que era lo segundo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que buscar a Bella. Tenía que buscarla y la encontraría. La traería a casa. Y volveríamos a ser la familia más feliz del mundo. Como lo éramos antes de que se suba a ese avión.

-Lo seré, madre. Pero… no se lo diré aún. Antes, tengo que hacer algo.- le dije soltando sus manos y apoyándome con las mismas para ponerme de pie. Tenía que comenzar ya. Le devolvería su madre a Kat. Traería a Bella conmigo. Yo la iba a encontrar. Sea como sea.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Carlisle? Necesito hablar con él. Necesito un helicóptero, una avioneta o lo que sea. Tengo que viajar a Brasil.

-Hijo…

-Tengo que hacerlo, madre. Tú más que nadie tiene que comprenderme. No he perdido las esperanzas. Yo la voy a encontrar, mamá. Y para eso tengo que viajar a ese lugar. Y una vez allí, no descansaré hasta dar con ella. Viva o…- en ese momento, algo vino a mi mente. No lo había tomado en cuenta. Con el corazón en la boca, le hablé a mi madre- ¿Recibieron más noticias? ¿Encontraron…? ¿Han reconocido algún cuerpo?- no pude más que susurrar las palabras. Mi ser se negaba a asociar a Bella con esas frases.

-Sí. Encontraron muchos cuerpos dentro del avión. Los trasladaron a la morgue de Sao Paulo para tomar muestras para identificarlos.

-¿Y…?- quería continuar la pregunta, pero no podía. ¿Mi madre entendería a qué me refiero, no?

-No. Ninguno de los cuerpos pertenecía a Bella… pero…

-Pero, ¿qué?- ella seguía sin hablar- ¿Madre?

-Uno de los cuerpos identificados pertenecía a…

-¿A quién?

-A Tanya Denali.- _¿Qué? ¿Tanya? ¿Qué rayos hacía…? No…- _La encontraron fuera del avión. Al parecer, intentó escapar del lugar, pero algo le atravesó el estómago y no pudo seguir. La posterior explosión la alcanzó y casi calcinó su cuerpo.

No tenía palabras. Era imposible eso que me decía mi madre. Yo mismo revisé la lista de pasajeros y no había ninguna Tanya Denali. Ni siquiera el nombre de pila. Nada.

-¿Están seguros de que se trata de ella? Porque yo…- pero Esme no me dejó seguir.

-Sí, al parecer falsificó su identidad. Se cambió de nombre. Iba registrada como Clare Watson.

Se cambió de nombre. Ella…

Ella. Tanya lo había causado todo. Ella era la responsable. Ella me había arrebatado a Bella de mi lado. Ella.

-No es lo que estás pensando.- mis ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en su rostro y dejé que siguiera hablando- Tanya no organizó todo. Se demostró que hubo una falla mecánica. Se trata de una negligencia. Dejaron que el avión despegara teniendo este un defecto que… fue fatal. Carlisle además de otras familias han empezado la demanda legal.

Una falla mecánica. Una falla mecánica y la irresponsabilidad de los miembros de la empresa aérea me la habían arrebatado. Me parecía tan absurdo… tan… injusto. Tenía que haber un castigo para ellos, un castigo que les haga sentir el dolor que yo siento ahora… que sufran como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora…

Pero ni eso ni nada me la devolvería. Bella ya no estaba conmigo…

-¿Papi?- escuché su voz adormilada en el pasillo. Seguramente ya estaba viniendo a la habitación.

-Kat. Linda, ven aquí.- la llamó mi madre. Al instante, vimos a mi pequeña aparecer por la puerta y entrar corriendo para luego saltar a la cama y lanzarse sobre Esme, lo que le causó mucha risa, pero a mí solo me quebró algo en el pecho.- ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres, te preparo esos ricos pastelitos que siempre te hago cuando vas a visitarme.

-Siiiiii. Teno mucha hamble y quero muuuuuuchos patelitos.- habló mi hija alzando sus bracitos como siempre hacía cuando decía algo.

-Oh, entonces vamos abajo. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a prepararlos mientras papá se cambia y nos acompaña en el desayuno?

-Sii, vamos, vamos. Teno hamble. Rápido, rápido.- dijo mi hija tirando la mano de mi madre.

Las vi desaparecer por la puerta.

Ahora ya estaba solo.

Había visto a mi hija y no fui capaz ni de darle los buenos días. Si seguía así, ella se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal. Mi hija era muy inteligente. No podía subestimarla. Así que tenía que actuar con cuidado.

Me dirigí a darme un baño, para luego bajar al encuentro de mi hija y mi madre y empezar a hacer bien las cosas. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Kat traía puesto un gracioso delantal de mini chef y tenía harina en la nariz y las mejillas. Me limité a observarla y tomar fuerzas de donde sea para que ella no sienta lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando los pasteles estuvieron listos, tomamos el desayuno con normalidad. Hice bromas a mi hija incriminándole por no haberme saludado en mi habitación, sentenciándola a una condena de 5 minutos de cosquillas sin parar. Luego, jugué un rato con ella y después decidí que era momento de preparar mis cosas para ir a Brasil.

Pensé que era mejor hacer esto por mi cuenta, sin inmiscuir a nadie. Así que compré un ticket para ir a Brasil. Quería irme lo antes posible, sin encontrarme con nadie más que me diga que "tenía que aceptar lo sucedido". Por ello, escogí el vuelo más pronto y fui a preparar mi maleta. No llevaría mucho, solo mudas para unos cuantos días, pero me quedaría meses si fuese necesario hasta encontrar a Bella. Le diría a Kat que tenía que trabajar y dejaría que la cuiden mis padres. Le traería de vuelta a su madre. No descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Dos horas después, me encontraba saliendo de mi casa. Le había informado a mi madre de mi decisión y le había dicho a Kat que tenía que salir por unos días a trabajar. Ella me hizo muchas preguntas, pero luego me dejó ir, diciéndome que le trajera muchos regalos así como Bella le había prometido. Cuando mencionó a su madre, me rompió el corazón. Definitivamente, tenía que encontrar a Bella.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por entrar a mi auto, me encontré con Reneé. Ella no tenía un buen aspecto. Sus oscuras ojeras eran muy notorias y se le veía más acabada. Su rostro expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y no se molestaba por ocultarlo de los demás.

Cuando le hablé de mis planes, me dijo lo mismo que mi madre me había dicho, pero a diferencia de ella, podía ver en los ojos de Reneé vestigios de esa esperanza que yo tenía. Así que por un lado me decía que tenía que aceptar la realidad, pero por otro me incitaba a que vaya a buscar a Bella y la trajera de vuelta.

"_Bella no pudo escoger a mejor hombre, Edward"._

Fue lo último que me dijo. Luego de eso, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, así que decidí apagarlo. De seguro los demás ya se habían enterado y me querían impedir que vaya a Brasil. Pero yo no echaría mi brazo a torcer.

La hora de salida de mi vuelo llegó y con ello me enrumbé en un largo viaje hacia Sao Paulo. Averiguaría lo que realmente pasó. Nada me garantizaba que esa "falla mecánica" pudo ser inducida. Tal vez… tal vez Tanya lo planeó y murió en el transcurso del plan.

Pero Bella, no. Sabía que ella lucharía hasta el final. Confiaba en ello. Ella no se dejaría morir. Nunca había sido testigo de un milagro, pero creía en que existían. El hecho de que Bella haya sobrevivido sería prueba de ello. Porque estaba seguro… Bella estaba viva.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Hola chicas… sorry! Plizzzz perdónenme por haberme tardado y encima dejarles un cap chikito. Bueno, a comparación de los anteriores. Este es algo así como un cap de transición. Solo les digo que el siguiente cap comenzará con el mismo estilo que comencé el cap en el que se irían a Australia, ¿recuerdan? **

**Ok, uhm… nunca he hecho esto antes… pero… aquí les dejo unos fragmentos de lo que será el cap 21…**

**.**

**.**

_**-Edward, tienes que regresar lo antes posible.**_

_**-¿De qué hablas, Emmett? Ya les dije que…**_

_**-Es James, Edward. Llegó a una delegación como un loco gritando que él no era culpable de nada. Que la culpable era Tanya y una sarta de tonterías más. Él debe saber información que para nosotros es vital, Edward. Tal vez… aún hay esperanzas…**_

_**-Yo nunca perdí las esperanzas, Emmett. Por eso sigo aquí. Y descuida… Iré y tendré unas cuantas palabras con James… pero si no consigo nada… volveré a Brasil y seguiré buscando.**_

_**-Edward…- le colgué y seguí mi camino. Cada vez, descubría más cosas y sabía que no tardaría con dar lo que había venido a buscar. A mi Bella.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Hijo, por favor, regresa… Kat no deja de preguntarme y ya no sé qué decirle. Llora por las noches… tiene pesadillas. Todos hemos sido cuidadosos en no mencionar nada sobre Bella, pero… Edward ella te necesita. No puedes estar allí y dejar sola a tu hija. Piensa, por Dios, hijo.- la voz de Esme, lastimera al inicio, se llenó de enfado al final. Fue cuando decidí que tenía que acabar con esto.**_

_**-Tienes razón, madre. Volveré.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Casi seis meses habían pasado y no había podido encontrarla. Había hecho hasta lo imposible, pero no conseguí nada. Mi vida se había quedado vacía, sin sentido. Solo tenía a Kat, pero ella crecería y se iría, quedándome yo solo, sin nadie con quien compartiera mi vida. Sin Bella.**_

_**Hace años, si esto hubiese pasado, hubiera buscado la muerte y seguir a Bella. No hubiera permitido que la muerte nos separe… pero ahora era diferente. Una vez pensaba en aquello que me retuviera en la tierra si Bella dejara este mundo… una razón que me impediría estar con ella en el más allá… Ahora me daba cuenta de que esa razón era Kat, era mi hija. Ella era mi ancla en este mundo. No podía dejarla.**_

_**-Papi, ¿estás llorando?- oí su pequeña voz en un susurro. Pensé que ya estaba dormida.**_

_**-Solo… tuve un mal sueño, hija. Duerme.- le dije besando su frente y sin soltar mi abrazo. Ella extendió sus bracitos todo lo que pudo y me apretó hacia su pequeño pecho.**_

_**-Yo te cuido, papi. Shh…- Sí, Kat, tú me cuidas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Era domingo, y como todas las semanas, se habían juntado toda la familia en mi casa. Desde que Bella… desde que todo sucedió, ellos organizaban estas reuniones todas las semanas. Preparábamos una barbacoa, veíamos películas, jugábamos al fútbol con nuestros hijos, los veíamos corretear por el jardín…**_

_**Ahora, me encontraba en la sala, haciendo nada, pensando en cómo había cambiado mi vida… nuevamente. Pronto, Kat empezaría el pre escolar. Cómo pasaba el tiempo. Si solo…**_

_**El timbre sonó.**_

_**Nadie fue a atender.**_

_**El ruido estridente sonó nuevamente.**_

_**-Edward, ve a ver quién es, ¿quieres? Estamos ocupadas aquí.- sí claro, lo único que querían era que no pareciera un zombi cuando pensaba que nadie me estaba viendo. Ignoré ello y me puse de pie.**_

_**-Está bien. Ya voy.**_

_**El timbré volvió a sonar. Ya me estaba enfadando el ruido ese.**_

_**Llegué y abrí la puerta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Aaaahhhh, qué pasará después? ¿Quién será? ¿Qué sabía James?**

**Les di un avance largo.. bueno, no creo que el prox cap sea laaargo como los anteriores. Será casi como este. Como va, creo que terminará así, pero vamos! Las dejé en ascuas muchos días. Lo menos que se merecían era un avance como este.**

**Lore, espero haberte respondido tu rr con esta actualización. Lo siento una vez más, por tardar mucho. Pero quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase, nunca dejaré inconclusa la historia. Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir.**

**Okz, nos vemos hasta el prox cap. Trataré de darme un espacio el fin de semana para terminar el cap 21 y el lunes les cuelgo la actu… o si me inpiro, quien sabe… tal vez el sábado ya esté listo…**

**Pero, chicas, vamos, quiero saber lo que piensan… hay un montooooooooon de alertas, favs, y los agradezco… pero también quisiera saber su opinión… aunque sea un "me gustó" o "lo odié" o "estuvo muy feo" o lo que piensen. Esas palabritas llegan a ser muy importantes para mí… Bueno, tampoco las obligo eh… pero vamos! No me merezco un rr? *-* Al menos para mis ganas se redoblen y me hagan amanecerme para terminar lo antes posible el cap. Los rr ayudan, sabían? ¿Nunca les ha pasado? Yo me emociono mucho… como ahora. EL rr de Lore fue mi fin. Tenía que publicarles el cap hoy mismo, a como dé lugar, y heme aquí. Bueno, ya escribí mucho…**

**Nos leemos… byeeeeeeeeee**

**Lyhaane.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

**Hola, chicas, aquí estoy como lo prometí, lo antes que pude. Bueno, creo k todas kieren leer, así k sin más...**

**Les dejo el cap…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

_Último llamado para abordar el vuelo 4857 con destino a Seattle._

Como un autómata, me dirigí a la cola de abordaje. Me dolía dejar esta ciudad porque había venido por algo y no lo había conseguido. Había fallado. Le había fallado a Kat. Le había fallado a Bella. No la pude encontrar. Intenté de todo. Hice de todo, pero no di con ella.

Cuando llegué a Sao Paulo, lo primero que hice fue contactarme con algún representante del grupo de rescate que acudió al lugar del accidente. Además, contraté un detective privado, sin que los rescatistas se enteraran. Pagando una fuerte cantidad de dinero, aceptaron llevarme al lugar de los hechos sin que las autoridades se enteraran. Busqué pistas, tuve acceso a documentos, incluso conseguí la caja negra. Debido a que la grabación que captó la caja era de los últimos 30 minutos de vuelo aproximadamente, fue difícil localizar a Bella de entre todos los gritos de las aterrorizadas personas. Pero por más que utilizamos los programas digitales de sonido más sofisticados, no logramos localizar la voz de Bella… pero sí la de Tanya. Pero fue solo por unos segundos. Y no decía más que incoherencias. Estaba empezando a considerar que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero lo último que dijo captó la atención de todos.

"_Isabella, maldita perra, no moriré aquí… no al menos que tú vengas conmigo, ¿entendiste? Si el avión se cae, ¡moriremos las dos!"_

Y eso fue todo.

Por otro lado, con la ayuda del detective, logramos confirmar que las causas del accidente fueron efectivamente técnicas. Fue pura negligencia de la aerolínea por permitir que el avión despegara estando en una condición inapropiada.

Pero aún estaba Tanya. De todas maneras, ¿qué tenía que hacer ella en ese vuelo y con otro nombre? Ella planeó algo y tenía que averiguarlo. Sin embargo, era difícil. No había sobrevivientes que puedan dar su testimonio, la caja negra me había servido de poco y nadie quería seguir con el caso, ya que supuestamente estaba todo aclarado, las innumerables demandas contra la empresa estaban en proceso y por supuesto, no creían encontrar sobrevivientes a estas alturas.

Es por eso que ni me molesté en pedirles ayuda en mi persecución. Así que, seguí. Lo único que tenía era Tanya. Según el audio, se podía afirmar que ella realmente buscaba hacerle daño a Bella y a pesar que no se escuchó la voz de mi esposa, Tanya se dirigió a ella. Por lo tanto, si ella no estaba a la vista o al alcance de Tanya en ese momento, ¿dónde podría haber estado? La primera y más creíble opción era que se encontraba en el baño. Porque si se hubiese encontrado en la zona de pasajeros, Tanya se hubiera dirigido directamente a ella.

Reconstruir los hechos desde ese momento, fue extremadamente complicado. Y más, por el tiempo que había pasado después del accidente. Pero lo intentamos.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, otro punto que nos captó la atención fue las condiciones en que fue encontrado el cadáver de Tanya. No estaba solo afectada por el fuego, sino que tenía una especie de agujero en el pecho, como si la hubiesen clavado un puñal, pero no se encontró restos de algún cuchillo o arma de metal. Sin embargo, y aquí entraron especialistas forenses, encontraron restos de madera. Así que se podía afirmar que la apuñalaron con una rama con punta, una estaca o una vara. Ahora, la pregunta era ¿cómo? Esa cuestión la tuvimos que dejar en el aire e intentar tomar otro camino.

Los forenses buscaron huellas en los alrededores que puedan ser de aquella noche, pero definitivamente se descartó, ya que había llovido y las huellas que pudieron quedar en el suelo, desaparecieron. Sin embargo, encontraron marcas en los árboles… Era sangre. Marcas de dedos ensangrentados. Eran unos vestigios que casi habían desaparecido, pero los expertos en el caso, lo confirmaron. Era sangre. Pero no podían conseguir lo suficiente para determinar a quién le pertenecía esa sangre. Sin embargo, eso dio razones para seguir buscando por los alrededores. Bella pudo haber… escapado. Tal vez, se alejó del lugar y buscó un refugio. Tal vez, ahora se encontraba en algún lugar, esperando por ayuda. Esperando por mí.

Con aún más ganas de seguir la búsqueda, realizar excursiones para encontrarla, pero no logramos nada.

Pero no podía rendirme tan fácil…

Sabía que hasta ese momento habían pasado casi 2 meses, pero no me iba a echar para atrás. Aún tenía que buscar en las comunidades indígenas que habían cerca. Tal vez, alguien la encontró y la ayudó. De repente ella estaba en alguno de esos lugares y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin antes haber ido a cada comunidad buscándola.

Para eso, tuve que contratar traductores para poder comunicarme con los nativos. Fui a preguntar casa por casa de cada comunidad, pero no. Tal parece que una maldita fuerza me impedía encontrarla. Estaba haciendo de todo y no la encontraba.

Una noche, perdí el control. Casi destrocé la habitación del hotel; y lo hubiera hecho si la seguridad no hubiera golpeado mi puerta gritando que la derribarían en cualquier momento si no abría. Habían pensado que alguien había irrumpido en mi habitación y me estaba atacando. Cuando abrí y les dije que todo estaba "bien", me miraron de forma extraña. Prácticamente me inspeccionaron el rostro para ver si estaba drogado o algo. Después de unos minutos me dejaron solos diciéndome que si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, los llamara. No lo hice. Me hundí en mi sufrimiento, en mi dolor, en mi pena al no haber conseguido nada. Habían muchas cosas que habían quedado en el aire, sin poder resolver como la manera en que murió Tanya, o de quién eran esas marcas en los árboles. Por más que les ofrecí cantidades exorbitantes de dinero a los forenses, detectives y más, no accedieron alegando que ya no había nada qué hacer.

Cuando me colgaron el teléfono, fue cuando caí. Como todos los días, me encerré en mi habitación, rebusqué en mis cosas y saqué el muy conocido por mí cuaderno de Bella. Aquel cuaderno que me llevó a ella. Aquel cuaderno que me demostró que el amor sí existía y que yo podía ser feliz, aquel que me hizo olvidar mi pasado y ver hacia adelante. Porque las palabras plasmadas en él eran las más sinceras que yo alguna vez había leído. Cada letra llegó a mi corazón y se apropió de él. Desde ese momento, no volví a ser el mismo y no me arrepiento de ello. Pero ahora, todo ese futuro que habíamos construido, se había esfumado. Estaba solo. Ahora solo me quedaba aquello que Ella un día escribió para mí. Tener ese cuaderno era como tenerla a ella en frente de mí, diciéndome todas esas hermosas palabras que hacían saltar mi corazón. Pero esa voz sonaba vacía, sin vida. El aire se la llevaba, mi dolor la opacaba, me hacía pisar tierra y darme cuenta de que ella ya no estaba conmigo.

Pero mi ser se negaba a aceptarlo. Quería seguir buscando hasta en lugares inexistentes. Cada vez que la alternativa de resignarme y aceptar la… muerte de Bella venía a mi cabeza, se me estremecía todo el cuerpo y me volvía loco. Sentía ganas de vomitar… me daban escalofríos y me ahogaba en llanto.

Era tan difícil dejarla ir. No podía. No quería.

Esa noche, apenas pude pegar ojo. Las pesadillas no me dejaban tranquilo. Me atormentaban.

Al amanecer, recibí una llamada de Emmett. En un primer momento, no quería contestar, pero quizás era algo importante.

-Dime, Emmett.

-Edward, tienes que regresar lo antes posible.- lo sabía. En el fondo, sabía que sería mala idea contestar. Todo este tiempo había ido dejándoles claro que no regresaría hasta que encontrara a Bella.

-¿De qué hablas, Emmett? Ya les dije que…

-Es James, Edward. Llegó a una delegación como un loco gritando que él no era culpable de nada. Que la culpable era Tanya y una sarta de tonterías más. Él debe saber información que para nosotros es vital, Edward. Tal vez… aún hay esperanzas…

-Yo nunca perdí las esperanzas, Emmett. Por eso sigo aquí. Y descuida… Iré y tendré unas cuantas palabras con James… pero si no consigo nada… volveré a Brasil y seguiré buscando.

-Edward…- le colgué y seguí mi camino. Cada vez, descubría más cosas y sabía que no tardaría con dar lo que había venido a buscar. A mi Bella.

Está bien, no podía engañarme de tal manera. Sabía que estaba cada vez más lejos de dar con ella. No debía ilusionarme sabiendo que lo más probable era que ella… ya no…

¡No! No… ella no estaba muerta… ¡Maldición! No. Estaba. Muerta.

Teniendo esa frase en la cabeza y repitiéndomela hasta por gusto, regresé a Forks. Cuando llegué, ignoré las miradas de lástima y dolor que me lanzaban mis padres, mis suegros, mis amigos. No quería recibir su lástima. No la necesitaba.

Pero mi rostro cambió cuando vi a mi hija. ¡Dios! En todo este tiempo, ni siquiera la había llamado por teléfono. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¡Era mi hija! De Bella y mía. Pero es que… no podía. Sabía cuán importante era Kat en mi vida, pero también sabía lo vital que era Bella para seguir viviendo. Por más que le ponía fuerzas para imaginarme una vida sin ella, no lo conseguía. Una vida con Kat, viéndola crecer, acompañándola en sus momentos tristes, en los felices, aconsejándole para que sea una niña de bien como su madre. Para que ella se sienta orgullosa de nuestra hija… pero no. Yo quería hacer todo eso, pero con Bella. Kat necesitaba a su madre también. Incluso la necesitaba más que a mí mismo. Una madre… no sé qué hubiera hecho yo sin Esme. No quería eso para Kat. Y si Bella no… eso destrozaría a mi pequeña.

Y eso me traía a mi realidad. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Y qué le iba a decir? Dije que le devolvería a su madre y...

-¡Papiiiiiiiiii!- la escuché y segundos después sentí sus bracitos abrazar mis piernas con fuerza.- Te estañé mucho, papi. ¿Dónde etabas? La abela Eme dice que etabas tabajando pero… papi, ¿tabajas muy lejos? Ya no me das mi abazo en las noches ni mi besito. Tú me pometiste mi beso y mi abazo poque mi mami iba a tabajar lejos. ¿Ya no te vas a ir no, papi?- Kat habló tan rápido que me sorprendió que a su edad pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo la respiración.

-Kat, princesa, perdóname. Sí, yo estaba… trabajando…

-Pero, ¿ya no te vas a ir, no? Yo quiedo a mis abelitos, pero quiedo dormir contigo poque mi mami no está y yo la estaño mucho mucho. Pero ya falta poquitito para que velva, ¿no?

Esto era más difícil de lo que creía.

-Princesa…

-Kat, cariño, ya están los pastelitos. ¿Vienes?- la interrumpió mi madre.

-Siiii, abelita Eme. Ahodita vengo, papi.

La dejé ir asintiendo y sin decir ni una sola palabra. No podía. Me partía el corazón verla tan ilusionada y segura de que su madre estaría de regreso. Y me sentía tan impotente de no poder tener esa misma seguridad, de tener ese lado no sé si realista o pesimista que me decía que lo más probable era que Bella estaba… muerta. ¡Maldición… muerta!

Un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho me invadió y lo único que pude hacer fue subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación donde dejaría que el dolor nuevamente me consuma. Nadie fue a tocar mi puerta o a preguntar si estaba bien. Y agradecía eso.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Iría en este momento a la delegación para obtener información sobre lo que había dicho James y para, si es posible, hablar con él. Si se había entregado era porque se había arrepentido o estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, ¿no? Pero aunque no fuera así, se lo sacaría incluso a golpes. Si él tenía información sobre el paradero de Bella, lo averiguaría sea como sea.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, mi madre me dijo que Kat estaba tomando su siesta de las tardes y que los demás se habían ido a sus casas. Le avisé lo que iba a hacer y me fui. Estuve ansioso durante todo el camino a la delegación. Tenía la esperanza de que él me pudiera dar alguna pista… algo que me sirva para encontrar a mi esposa.

Cuando entré a la comisaría, parecía como si todos me estuviesen esperando. Me llevaron hacia una habitación, pero antes de entrar me revisaron asegurándose de que no tenía ningún tipo de arma. Entré y me senté en una silla. Esperé. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró un agente que traía sujetado a James, quien estaba esposado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Sr. Cullen, soy el agente Carter. Estoy a cargo de este caso. Hace 5 días, el señor James Harrison irrumpió en la estación en estado de ebriedad aduciendo no formar parte del "plan" en contra de la Sra. Isabella Cullen, afirmando que la supuesta culpable era la Srta. Tanya Denali, fallecida en el reciente accidente de avión en el que también falleció la Sra. Cullen.- cuando dijo esto último, tuve unas ganas inmensas de cogerlo de las solapas de su camisa y gritarle, como quería hacerlo con todos los que decían lo mismo, que Bella no estaba muerta. Pero, tenía que controlarme y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Agente, yo… estoy enterado de la mayor parte de las cosas. Obtuve información de primera mano, ya que hice un viaje a Brasil, pues aquí no me brindaban los datos exactos. Efectivamente, Tanya Denali estuvo a bordo del avión y falleció. Eso está comprobado. Sin embargo, necesito saber qué es lo que esa mujer tenía que hacer en el mismo vuelvo en el que se encontraba mi esposa y con un nombre falso. Y si James Harrison tiene las respuestas a mis cuestiones, entonces quisiera saber si me podría otorgar la oportunidad de tener una conversación en privado con él. Como, supongo, debe haber investigado, esta no es la primera vez que James y yo nos encontramos en una situación como esta, así que sé cómo funciona esto. A lo único a que he venido es a hablar con James. Tengo un viaje que realizar. No tengo mucho tiempo. Ahora, si nos disculpa…

-Está bien, Sr. Cullen. Pero luego tiene que declarar lo que James Harrison le dijo. Tienen 10 minutos.

-Entiendo.- dicho esto, el agente salió de la habitación.

Me quedé sentado, en silencio, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para dirigirme a James. Lo último que quería era perder el control y no obtener información que podría ser vital para mi búsqueda.

No lo miraba, pero tampoco sentía su mirada en mí. ¿James sería capaz de olvidar nuestra antigua rivalidad y ser sincero conmigo en este caso? ¿Él me diría todo lo que sabe?

Levanté mi rostro y empecé a hablar.

-James, sabes el por qué estoy aquí. Quiero saber si vas a ser realmente sincero conmigo. Sé que nuestra relación en el pasado no fue… buena. Pero, al menos por mi parte, olvidé todo, ¿sabes? El amor de mi existencia me aceptó nuevamente en su vida, nos casamos, me dio una preciosa hija… Éramos tan felices… hasta que…- mis manos se fueron directo a mis cabellos y los jalé de impotencia- ese maldito accidente… yo sé que ella no murió, James. Y por eso… solo necesito que me digas lo que tienes que decir para luego volver a Brasil y seguirla buscando. No puedo perder el tiempo. Cada segundo que pasa, por más que me duela admitirlo, las probabilidades de encontrarla… viva… Por favor, solo dime si vas a ser honesto conmigo… No tengo tiempo para tonterías de adolescentes inmaduros.

James se quedó en silencio. Después de unos minutos, habló.

-Yo entiendo… No voy a negarte que nunca pude olvidar eso que sucedió cuando éramos jóvenes. Yo… te envidiaba. Odiaba que siempre conseguías lo que querías. Eras el hijo perfecto… Una buena mujer se enamoró de ti y tú la conseguiste. Ella perdió la memoria, sin embargo conseguiste que se volviera a enamorar de ti. Luego, se van. Pensé que se habían separado. Y, la verdad, me alegré de que por fin sufras por algo como eso. Pero, no. Volvieron y eran la pareja feliz. Luego, se casan. Se van de luna de miel. Tienen una hija y después de 3 años siguen igual de felices. Yo anhelé esa vida siempre. Quería ser feliz, pero nunca pude. Y siempre te culpé por ello. Pero después de tanto tiempo, me doy cuenta que el culpable siempre fui yo. Nunca debí volver a Forks si no era para seguir con mi vida, olvidarme de nuestras indiferencias. Comenzar de nuevo. Pero, no. Yo quería vengarme de ti. El odio me cegó y en vez de buscar mi felicidad, busqué tu infelicidad. Y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. El tiempo me abrió los ojos. No voy a negarte que Tanya y yo nos unimos, fuimos cómplices, pero… lo que ella buscaba dejó de ser lo mismo que yo quería. Sentía que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo en algo que en realidad fue un capricho de adolescentes. Pero Tanya siempre me decía que no podíamos dejar que mientras ustedes eran los esposos y padres perfectos, nosotros nos pudramos en nuestra miseria. Y yo le creía, aunque cada vez ese convencimiento perdía fuerza. Pero seguí adelante con ello. Cuando ella me habló de su plan definitivo, yo no sabía si aceptar ser su cómplice o no. A mí ya no me gustaba esa idea… Matar a Bella solo porque según Tanya era ella la causa de su infelicidad, me parecía algo tan… descabellado. Supongo que si hubiese tenido 18 o 19 años, hubiera pensado eso mismo, pero ya no era una adolescente, era un adulto. Así que no acepté. Pero, me sentí igual de culpable porque no hice nada para evitarlo.- paró de hablar por primera vez y ya no siguió, y por más que estaba siendo sincero conmigo, aún no me había dicho nada que me interese, a excepción de lo último, de lo cual necesitaba saber más.

-¿Cuál… de qué plan hablas?- le pregunté.

-Tanya quería subir a ese avión donde iría Bella y… cuando el vuelo terminara, tramar un cuento para conseguir que Bella se quedara hasta el final y sean las últimas en bajar… Tanya se acercaría hacia ella y… le clavaría un puñal… envenenado y luego colocaría la daga en las manos de Bella fingiendo que ella se había suicidado… y luego ella correría y avisaría a todos que ha habido un suicidio…- mi mirada se perdió imaginándome la escena y cómo si hubiera pasado, tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada para salvarla…- Yo no quería eso, me parecía descabellado y por algo tan… insignificante, a mi parecer. Cuando me negué, Tanya se volvió loca… ella perdió el control y casi me mata. Pero logré pararla y la boté de mi apartamento, donde siempre nos encontrábamos. Después de eso, me sumí en la bebida. Y… luego vi las noticias… cuando escuché que Isabella había muerto, me asusté… Yo no escuché qué había sucedido, pero supuse que Tanya había cumplido su palabra y… estando en un estado deplorable, vine aquí y… creo que ya sabes lo que pasó. Ahora, me entero de que hubo un accidente con el avión y que tanto Tanya como Isabella están muertas y…- lo corté al instante.

-Bella no… no se ha encontrado su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, afirmar eso no…

-Edward, siento mucho esto que ha sucedido. Realmente estoy muy arrepentido y estoy dispuesto a pagar por haber sido cómplice de Tanya, porque fui cómplice cuando no la delaté, pero tienes que ser realista. Isabella no…

-Mira James, yo estoy aquí para escuchar lo que tienes que decir… Pensé que lo que tú sabías me serviría de algo para encontrarla, pero veo que no. Ahora, me voy. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo ni escuchando cosas que otras personas llevan diciéndome en vano, porque no me importa. Adiós.- fui muy claro con él. No tenía nada más qué hacer en esa habitación. Así que me fui.

Al siguiente día y sin pensar bien lo que hacía, tomé otro vuelo a Sao Paulo. No contesté ninguna llamada. No me importó nada. Seguiría buscando.

Pero todo fue infructífero. Después de casi un mes, fue cuando tuve que resignarme, o al menos intentarlo. Además, estaba haciendo daño a muchas personas con mis actos. Pero no me di cuenta de ello, o no quise verlo, hasta que recibí esa llamada de una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida… mi madre.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel. No había dormido en días. No podía. Mi consciencia me decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era suficiente y que le estaba fallando a Bella. Que no veía el camino que tenía que seguir para encontrarla… que estaba lejos de dar con ella, pero ella seguía allí esperándome en algún lugar. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Y estoy seguro que si había la forma de hacerlo, no me entenderían._

_Por ello, lo único que podía hacer era hundirme nuevamente en mi pena y dejar que me consuma lenta y dolorosamente. _

_Hasta que mi celular sonó. No me sorprendía ya que hacía lo mismo 10 veces al día. Pero nunca contestaba. No me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie. Pero hoy… hoy sentía algo en el pecho aparte del dolor usual que me invadía. Tal vez, era una señal… tal vez, esta vez, era necesario contestar. Así que lo hice._

_Miré el identificador. Mi madre. Empecé a arrepentirme, pero antes de hacerlo, apreté el botón de contestar._

_-Hola, mamá.- saludé con voz monótona._

_-Hijo. Hasta que me contestas. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Hijo… escúchame. Esto no puede seguir así. Por favor. Tienes que dejar eso y volver. No puedes…- sabía que no debía contestarle. Siempre con lo mismo. Si eso quería, le diría lo mismo de siempre._

_-Esme, sé que hice mal porque no te he llamado, no he dejado saber a nadie de mí. Lo siento. Pero tienen que entender que no voy a dejar este país si no…- ella me cortó._

_-Edward, date cuenta. Yo entiendo que esto es sumamente difícil para ti. Créeme que casi puedo sentir lo que tú estás sufriendo. Eres mi hijo. Estoy dispuesta a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Pero en este momento, estás siendo egoísta. Piensas en ti ¿y los demás qué? No puedes alejarte de todo y seguir haciendo algo que probablemente sea en vano. Tienes que pensar en nosotros… sabes que hay alguien aquí que necesita de ti… sabes que…_

_-Madre, no…_

_-Hijo, por favor, regresa… Kat no deja de preguntarme y ya no sé qué decirle. Llora por las noches… tiene pesadillas. Todos hemos sido cuidadosos en no mencionar nada sobre Bella, pero… Edward ella te necesita. No puedes estar allí y dejar sola a tu hija. Piensa, por Dios, hijo.- la voz de Esme, lastimera al inicio, se llenó de enfado al final. Fue cuando decidí que tenía que acabar con esto._

_Mi hija. Kat estaba sufriendo mucho por mi culpa. Era lo que menos quería, y por pensar solo en lo que yo quería, la había dejado prácticamente abandonada… desolada… era hora de cambiar eso._

_-Tienes razón, madre. Volveré._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Después de esa llamada telefónica, tomé el primer vuelo a Seattle. Sabía que cuando llegara tenía que empezar una nueva vida. Cuando dejara Brasil, también dejaría ir a Bella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía… yo… Aaaahhh…

Tengo que poder… tengo que…

_Prométeme que serás fuerte por Kat… que no te vas a derrumbar ante ella… que vas a seguir adelante por ella… que me vas a dejar ir…_

La repetición constante de esas palabras en mi cabeza me dieron fuerzas de alguna manera para subir al avión y sentarme durante horas esperando llegar donde mi hija.

Cuando llegué a Seattle, alquilé un auto y manejé hacia Forks. En todo el camino, me partí la cabeza pensando cómo le diría a Kat que Bella ya no iba a volver, que ella había muerto. No podía pensar en eso sin que me doliera el pecho y me ardieran los ojos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Kat no podía vivir esperando que su madre regrese cuando todos sabíamos que eso no iba a ser posible.

Ella tenía derecho a saberlo, así tenga 3 años.

Cuando llegué a mi casa y vi que nadie se asomó para ver quién había estacionado, me di cuenta de que no había nadie. No había avisado que llegaría hoy. Le dije a Esme que regresaría, pero no le especifiqué cuándo, así que ellos no sabían que ya estaba en Forks.

Bajé del auto y entré a la casa. Todo silencio. Se sentía tan vacío. Y pensar que hace tan solo unos meses, cada vez que entraba por la puerta, mi hermosa esposa me recibía con una sonrisa radiante junto a mi hija… No podía evitar dejar caer mis lágrimas. Me dolía tanto… tanto. Pero tenía que ser fuerte… por Kat… por mis padres… por mis amigos… por Bella.

Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió.

-Edward, hijo.- Esme estaba en la puerta a medio abrir, pero eso cambió cuando unos bracitos se metieron por los costados de ella, empujando la puerta y abriéndola de par en par.

-¡Papiiii! ¡Papiiii, viniste!- Kat corrió hacia mí y me abrazó las piernas como lo había hecho la vez anterior que vine. Pero esta vez, algo cambió. Primero, parecía tan feliz al verme… pero luego, sentí cómo la tela de mis pantalones se humedecía. Ella estaba llorando.- Papi, yo te estaño… mucho… ya no te… vayas… po favó… papi, po favó…- me pedía mi hija sollozando.

En ese momento, me sentí como el hombre más miserable del planeta. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Sin darme cuenta cuánto daño le hacía a mi propia hija.

Sin poder soportarlo más, me agaché y la rodeé con mis brazos, apretándola en mi pecho con mucha fuerza, demostrándole que nunca más me alejaría de ella.

-Princesa… hija, no, ya no me iré otra vez. Te lo prometo, Kat. Ya no volveré a dejarte. Por favor, Kat, perdóname, hija. ¡Dios! Me parte el alma verte llorando, princesa. Ya estoy aquí, y no me iré, te lo juro. Por favor, mi niña, ya no llores. Shh… aquí estoy, amor.- la levanté en brazos y me puse de pie. Le di una mirada a mi madre, pidiéndole en silencio que sería mejor que me dejara con mi hija a solas. Ella me gesticuló con la boca un "mañana vuelvo". Sabía que esa frase quería decir que todos vendrían mañana. Algunos para regañarme… muchos diría… bueno, en realidad, creo que todos. Pero estoy seguro que tratarán, al menos, de entenderme. Lo único que ahora importaba es que ya no volvería a cometer la misma locura de olvidarme del mundo y solo interesarme en mí, en mi paz mental, en mi deseo, mi anhelo por encontrar a Bella, cuando sabía que ya no me era posible.

Teniendo esos pensamientos y consolando a mi hija, quien ya no sollozaba, subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Coloqué a Kat sobre la cama y yo me recosté a su lado. Ya era de noche, así que tenía que prepararla para dormir, pero lo haría en un rato más. Quería ver su rostro… ese rostro que tanto me recordaba a Bella, por más que ella decía que Kat era mi viva imagen, yo no lo creía así… pero esos ojos… esos ojos de los que me había enamorado en la secundaria aún estaban allí, mirándome con amor, felicidad. Eso no se había perdido, no. Bella no me dejó solo. Aquí estaba un pedacito de los dos. Un regalo por el que siempre le estaría tan agradecido y que tanta felicidad había traído a nuestras vidas. Ella… Kat era la luz de mis ojos ahora. Sería todo para ella… me desviviría por ella, la haría feliz, así como Bella siempre la quería ver. Porque cuando se trataba de nuestra hija, ella se olvidaba de todo y de todos. Kat sería la niña más querida del mundo, como su madre siempre lo deseó. Le daría eso.

La voz de mi hija, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Papi, ¿hoy puedo domí contigo?- me preguntó con su dulce voz, colocando su manita en mi mejilla.

-Sí, bebé. Hoy y todas las demás noches, dormiremos juntos.- le dije yo dándole un beso en la frente. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero… ¿domiremos juntos cuando mami vuelva tamién?

Y me quedé en silencio. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Este era el momento para decirle que Bella…?

_Ya es tiempo_.

Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar.

-Kat, princesa, hay algo que… tengo que decirte algo. Pero antes, quiero que sepas, hija, que siempre, siempre, voy a estar contigo, cuidándote, pase lo que pase. ¿Sí?

-Sí, papi.- solo dijo ella, y luego calló esperando que continuara.

-Bien. Sabes que todos tenemos padres. Tú me tienes a mí y a mamá. Yo tengo a los abuelitos. Pero, todos, todas las personas tenemos un padre que es Dios. Él vive allá en el cielo y de ahí nos cuida...- no pude seguir, ya que Kat me interrumpió.

-Sí, mi mami me dijo que Diosito es como un ángel muuuuy bonito que nos quiede y que como vive en el cielo, no lo podemos ver.

-Sí, sí así es. Lo que quería decirte es que, en un momento de nuestra vida, Diosito nos llama. Él nos lleva a vivir con él en el cielo. Dicen que el cielo es un lugar muy bonito, con muchos animales, y plantas muy bonitas. Y cuando nos vamos a vivir ahí, nos convertimos en angelitos, así como Dios.

-¿Y nos clecen alitas como las madiposas?- preguntó mi niña con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ajá. Pero como nos vamos al cielo, así como Dios, los demás ya no nos pueden ver. Pero nosotros sí los podemos ver a todos desde el cielo y los cuidamos. ¿Te acuerdas que hace unos meses, mami y yo te dijimos que la hermana de la abuelita Reneé se había ido al cielo?

-Sí, la abela estaba tiste poque ella estaba llodando.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Ella estaba tiste poque ya no iba a ver a su hemana?

-Sí, pero después la abuelita se dio cuenta que ahora su hermana estaba en un lugar donde todos son muuuuy felices, así que se puso feliz.- espero que lo esté haciendo bien. Aunque, ahora venía la parte más difícil: decirle que su mamá se había ido con Dios.

-Ahhh.

-Entonces, como te dije, todos en algún momento nos vamos con Diosito, pero no a la misma vez. Por eso, cuando alguien se va al cielo, nos ponemos tristes, pero después nos damos cuenta que nosotros también iríamos ahí y nos encontraríamos con los que ya están ahí y viviríamos felices con ellos.- hice una pausa, y luego continué- Kat, todo esto que te estoy diciendo es porque… no quiero que estés triste porque… Diosito llamó a mami y ella ahora está con él. Mamá se… fue al cielo. Y ella ahora está viéndonos desde ahí y nos está cuidando…

-¿Mami ya no va a venir? ¿No la voy a ver?- pude sentir cómo su corazoncito empezaba a latir con más fuerza y sus ojos se tornaban tristes. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Mamá siempre estará con nosotros, cielo.- tomé una de sus manitas y la coloqué sobre mi corazón- Aquí, mami siempre estará aquí en nuestros corazones… y tooodos los días, cuando oramos, podemos conversar con ella, porque siempre nos estará escuchando.- ya no sabía qué más decirle, así que esperé que ella me dijera algo. Pasaron los segundos y ella no decía nada. Su mirada estaba en su manita sobre mi corazón, pero no decía nada. Hasta que levantó su mirada hacia la mía y fue ahí cuando vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Mami… es… feliz… en el cielo?- me preguntó a duras penas. Sin darme cuenta, sentí la humedad en mis ojos, y así como ella, dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran.

-Sí, hijita, ella está feliz con Diosito.- le susurré.

-Etonces, yo tamién voy a estar… feliz.- su vocecita se le rompió en la última palabra y yo, por instinto, la acerqué a mi pecho y la abracé con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran mi camiseta nuevamente.

Después de esa difícil noche, mi vida continuó con un poco menos de dificultad. Kat y yo tuvimos el apoyo de todos. Ellos siempre estaban visitándonos, nosotros íbamos donde ellos. Al principio fue difícil. Kat tenía pesadillas en las noches, pero luego fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Yo retomé mi trabajo después de una semana, donde mis compañeros me dieron la bienvenida y mi jefe me brindó su apoyo. Como prometió, mi puesto estaba esperando por mi regreso.

Pero ese horrible dolor siempre estuvo presente. No pude deshacerme de él, por más que los días pasaban rápido. Por más que llegaba totalmente exhausto a casa, a propósito, y con las justas preparaba a Kat para dormir, mis traicioneras lágrimas salían libres todas las noches, mientras mi hija dormía. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello. Por Kat, estaba tratando de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía. Y por ella, tenía que poder hacerlo.

.

.

.

Casi seis meses habían pasado y no había podido encontrarla. Había hecho hasta lo imposible, pero no conseguí nada. Mi vida se había quedado vacía, sin sentido. Solo tenía a Kat, pero ella crecería y se iría, quedándome yo solo, sin nadie con quien compartiera mi vida. Sin Bella.

No, no había vuelto a Brasil a seguir buscándola, pero siempre estaba al tanto por si alguien encontraba algo… si alguien la encontraba… Por más que había intentado este tiempo, sabía que nunca la podría dejar ir. El dolor me atacaba todos los días, pero me había acostumbrado a vivir con él. Delante de todos, trataba de fingir que era feliz, aunque sabía que solo engañaba a Kat. Pero todos tenían la certeza de que era todo lo que podía hacer.

Hace años, si esto hubiese pasado, hubiera buscado la muerte y seguir a Bella. No hubiera permitido que la muerte nos separe… pero ahora era diferente. Una vez había pensado en aquello que me retuviera en la tierra si Bella dejara este mundo… una razón que me impediría estar con ella en el más allá… Ahora me daba cuenta de que esa razón era Kat, era mi hija. Ella era mi ancla en este mundo. No podía dejarla.

-Papi, ¿estás llorando?- oí su pequeña voz en un susurro. Pensé que ya estaba dormida.

-Solo… tuve un mal sueño, hija. Duerme.- le dije besando su frente y sin soltar mi abrazo. Ella extendió sus bracitos todo lo que pudo y me apretó hacia su pequeño pecho.

-Yo te cuido, papi. Shh…- Sí, Kat, tú me cuidas. Intenté dormir, pero no lo logré. A pesar de que sabía que el día siguiente sería largo, no pude.

.

Era domingo, y como todas las semanas, se había juntado toda la familia en mi casa. Desde que Bella… desde que todo sucedió, ellos organizaban estas reuniones todas las semanas. Preparábamos una barbacoa, veíamos películas, jugábamos al fútbol con nuestros hijos, los veíamos corretear por el jardín…

Ahora, me encontraba en la sala, haciendo nada, pensando en cómo había cambiado mi vida… nuevamente. Pronto, Kat empezaría el pre escolar. Cómo pasaba el tiempo. Si solo…

El timbre sonó.

Nadie fue a atender.

El ruido estridente sonó nuevamente.

-Edward, ve a ver quién es, ¿quieres? Estamos ocupadas aquí.- sí claro, lo único que querían era que no pareciera un zombi cuando pensaba que nadie me estaba viendo. Ignoré ello y me puse de pie.

-Está bien. Ya voy.

El timbré volvió a sonar. Ya me estaba enfadando el ruido ese.

Llegué y abrí la puerta…

-Hola, hombre. Sentimos mucho la tardanza pero aquí mi pequeñina que hizo perseguirla para colocarle la ropa. Tú me entiendes.- Jake apareció ante mí con su sonrisa radiante. Una sonrisa que ya no se vería en mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado ahí parado y sin decir nada hasta que Jake me habló nuevamente- Hey, Edward, uhm… ¿entramos?

-Sí, sí, claro. Perdonen. Esme, Alice y Rose están en la cocina preparando todo y Jazz y Em están en el jardín trasero jugando con los niños.- me di cuenta que no había saludado a Vanessa- Oh, lo siento, Vanessa. Perdona mi…

-No te preocupes, Edward. No hay problema. Pasemos.

Los dejé entrar, pero no los seguí. Me quedé nuevamente sentado en el sofá más grande de mi sala. Sabía que seguiría pensando, atormentándome si me quedaba ahí; así que, cogí un libro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Ni siquiera me molesté en leer el título. Solo comencé a leer. Pero a los pocos minutos, el timbre volvió a sonar, pero esta vez insistentemente.

-Ed…

-Ya voy.- les dije, antes que volvieran a ordenarme que abra la puerta. Al parecer me había convertido en el portero. Cuando me puse de pie y dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta, pasó algo. Fue como… un estremecimiento… como… no sabía explicarlo, pero de pronto sentía la necesidad de abrir y ver quién era.

Caminé a paso largo hacia la puerta. Casi con la mano temblando, la coloqué sobre la perilla, la giré y…

Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. Me había vuelto loco. No…

-Ed-Edward.

Era ella… era… Bella.

Me quedé inmóvil, como una estatua. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Era ella, por más que tenía las ropas desteñidas, viejas y estaba sudada… era ella. Se veía cansada… tan…

No podía ser.

Ella estaba…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holaaaa chicas… Aaaayyy lo siento por dejarlas así, pero es que si seguía, me iba a extender mucho con el cap. **_

_**Perdonen… iba a actualizar el sábado, pero llegaron visitas, y cuando eso sucede, mi madre odia que me quede en mi cuarto manipulando la laptop. Así que no pude ni asomarme a mi habitación. Y ayer, domingo, a mi mamá se le ocurrió salir a comer. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 6 pm, así que me dije que lo mejor era publicar hoy, lunes. **_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Les agradezco mucho! Llegamos a los 100 rr's. No puedo creerlo… muchas, muchas gracias, chicas. Sé que muchas autoras se alegran muchísimo cuando llegan a los 1000, pero justo ahora estoy que rebozo de alegría. Casi lloro cuando vi el rr número 100, de mi amiga y compatriota ANDREA…Igualmente, quería darles las gracias, no me cansaré de decirlo, por haberme apoyado hasta ahora. Para mí es un gran placer, en verdad. Ahora que llegamos al 100, es como… no sé… ustedes saben… quiero más! Esta sensación es lo máximo… ¿qué dicen? ¿llegamos a los 110? Si lo hacemos, publico ese mismo día… hahahaha… aahhh 110 es muy poco… hahaha, mentira… naaahh no las voy a chantajear… si consideran que merezco un rr, bienvenido será. Saben cuán importantes son para mí. No importa si llegan a ser 3 o 10 o 20… **_

_**Bueno, volviendo al fic… ¿qué creen? ¿Bella en un estado deplorable? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y qué significa esa última frase de Edward: "Ella estaba…"? ¿Qué creen? Las puertas abiertas para las teorías... pero sé que todas quieren saber es qué pasó realmente después del accidente… Hay, creo, solo una chica que adivinó, al menos algo. Veamos si sigue adivinando bien en esta ocasión.**_

_**Okz, nos leemos en el prox cap… chauuuuuuuuuuuu cdns mucho y muchas gracias nuevamente.**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**BELLS POV**

El avión se sacudió con fuerza, por lo que me sostuve de donde sea, sin ver, solo tratando de no golpearme tan duramente. Aún escuchaba los gritos afuera, mientras yo estaba en este diminuto cuarto. Sentía cómo la nave golpeaba lo que pensaba yo eran árboles, ya que en Brasil la mayor parte del territorio eran bosques, selva. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rezando, pidiéndole a Dios que me protegiera, que me lleve de vuelta con mi familia… pero de no ser así, le rogaba que nunca los desampare y que les den fuerzas para seguir adelante… sin mí.

Los segundos pasaban como horas y el avión seguía golpeando y golpeando. Me preguntaba si en uno de esos golpes, algo impactaría justo en la parte de atrás, donde yo estaba en el pequeño baño y entonces yo…

Aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sosteniéndome como un ancla, escuché que golpeaban la puerta del baño. Una y otra vez. Con fuerza. ¿Acaso ya había acabado todo? Pero, si yo aún sentía que todo temblaba. A no ser que… la que tiemblaba era yo. ¿Hace cuánto que habrá terminado y yo no me di cuenta? ¿Habrán venido a salvarme? ¿Por eso golpeaban la puerta? ¿Para sacarme de aquí? ¿Para llevarme con mi familia?

Mi familia.

¿Edward ya lo sabría? ¿Él estaría buscándome?

¿Y Kat? Mi pequeña Kat. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a tenerla en mis brazos.

Pero… ¡Hey! ¡Estoy viva! ¡No morí! No morí.

La vida me estaba dando otra oportunidad.

Con dificultad, me apoyé en las paredes y me paré. Al parecer, me había torcido el tobillo, porque me dolía como el infierno. Y hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta que algo caliente bajaba por mi mejilla. No estaba llorando. Oh, no. Sabía lo que era. Lleve una mano a mi frente. Estaba húmeda. Alejé mis dedos y los vi. Sangre. ¿Cuándo me había golpeado si no lo sentí en ningún momento?

Con mucho dolor en el pie y algo mareada, me dirigí a la puerta para ayudar a quien quiera que estaba afuera a abrirla. Pero, antes de siquiera tocar la manivela, la puerta se abrió con fuerza. Y lo que vi delante de mí me cayó como una grúa en el pecho.

Tanya estaba ahí, viéndome con odio. Una de sus cejas despedía el mismo líquido rojo que caía por una de mis mejillas, sus cabellos estaban totalmente despeinados y su ropa rota y desarreglada.

¿Qué hacía ella…?

¿Siempre estuvo en el avión?

¿Pero cómo…?

En ese momento, me fijé atentamente en su atuendo.

Esa ropa… esas ropas yo las había visto antes.

Mi acompañante. La mujer durmiendo a mi costado… siempre había sido Tanya. Tan cerca y yo sin darme cuenta. ¿Cómo…?

-¡Ya deja de mirarme así, perra!- me gruñó ella por encima de los gemidos de dolor y llanto de los demás pasajeros- Ahora, vendrás conmigo. ¡Camina! ¡Ahora!

¿Qué?

¿Cómo rayos todo terminó en esto?

Primero, no puedo comunicarme con Edward por no sé qué mierda.

Luego, entro al baño y el avión empieza a caer.

Después, cuando me doy cuenta que sobreviví y podré ver nuevamente a mi familia, me encuentro con Tanya.

Y para finalizar, ella me ordena, me exige que vaya con ella ¿Pero qué se creyó ella? ¿Que sigo siendo la misma ingenua de antes? Pues si es así, ella se equivocó. Hace mucho tiempo, esperé que ella se presentara. Había imaginado cómo sería ese momento. ¿Quién iniciaría la pelea? ¿Cómo terminaría? ¿Quién daría el último golpe?

Sin saber de dónde, y sin molestarme por averiguarlo, una presión se alojó en mis manos, que instintivamente se cerraron en puños. La PERRA, porque aquí la perra era ella, quería jugar al fuerte y al débil. Eso le voy a dar. Pero, antes, tengo que escoger y pensar bien mis movimientos. Decidí hacerle pensar que seguía siendo la muy vulnerable y pacífica Bella.

Sin dejar sus ojos, me fui acercando. Si quería que caminara rápido, pues qué pena. Mi tobillo me seguía doliendo con la misma intensidad, lo que me hacía cojear.

Ella me miraba con burla y el odio de siempre, hasta que quedé justo en frente de ella. A pocos centímetros de distancia. Nunca dejé de mirarla fijamente. No sabía exactamente lo que expresaban mis ojos, ya que quería que me subestimara para que, cuando llegara el momento indicado, le cayera de golpe mi verdadera reacción. Cómo disfrutaría al ver su cara de sorpresa cuando le atestara el primer golpe. Ahora, yo me iba a regodear. Las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos y no de los míos. Ya no de los míos. No por ella.

Después de una eternidad allí, solo mirándonos, ella se hizo para atrás y me dejó pasar.

-Sal del avión. Ahora. Y camina hasta que yo te diga que pares.

Sin contestar, seguí cojeando hasta salir del avión. No veía a los demás, no veía a nadie. Todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en todos los movimientos que hacía Tanya detrás de mí. Incluso, podría apostar que justo ahora tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia cuando cree que ha conseguido lo que quiere.

Pero una vez que pisé tierra, mis ojos se dirigieron a la gran cantidad de árboles que había en frente de mí y a la oscuridad del lugar. No se podía ver casi nada, solo sombras. Y se podía sentir el aire correr, pero aún así el ambiente era cálido.

Caminé un poco más, hasta que ella habló.

-Detente aquí.- le obedecí sin decir nada- Ahora, voltéate. Quiero ver tu horrorosa cara rogándome que te deje viva.- me dijo con maldad en la voz y riéndose una vez dichas sus palabras.

Yo me volteé y traté de tener una expresión neutral. No estábamos ni a 10 metros del avión, pero aún así no podía ver si había más gente al igual que nosotras que había salido de la nave. Cuando volví a poner mis ojos sobre los de Tanya, ella me seguía viendo con esa maldita sonrisa que ya me estaba irritando. ¿Sería este el momento para zamparle el primer golpe?

Ella se sacó el abrigo que tenía puesto aún y lo tiró sin ver. Luego, me inspeccionó nuevamente. ¿Qué era lo que quería ver en mí? ¿Miedo? ¿Horror? ¿Tristeza? Pues, no le daría el gusto.

De pronto, ella estiró sus brazos horizontalmente a sus costados, como si se trataran de alas.

-Mira dónde estamos, Isabella. Mira hasta dónde he tenido que parar para dar contigo.- yo no hablé- Ah, no quieres hablar, ¿no? No me importa. Me conformo con que sepas que hoy no vas a salir viva de aquí. Y no sabes cuánto me gusta esa idea. Después de tantos años de intentos fallidos. No pudo la naturaleza ni las putas drogas que mandé que te inyectaran. Bueno, bien dicen que si quieres que algo salga como quieres, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, ¿no?- ella comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro- ¿Estás segura que no quieres decir nada antes de morir? Porque, querida… VAS. A. MORIR. Yo misma me encargaré de eso. ¡Ah! Cómo me hubiera gustado contactarme aquí y ahora con Edward y que escuche cómo te mato, cómo tu respiración se va volviendo cada vez más espesa, hasta que tu corazón deja de latir. Oh, cómo lo hubiera disfrutado.

Cuando mencionó a Edward, algo se me revolvió en el estómago, y decidí tomarlo como una señal de que era momento de hablar.

-Eres una maldita loca psicópata, Tanya.- le dije con odio. Pero ella solo rió y bufó.

-Bah, no eres la primera que me lo dice. Y ¿sabes qué? No me importa si me llamas "loca", "asesina", "psicópata", "zorra", "puta", o el insulto que quieras. Con todo y eso, conseguiré lo que una vez me propuse.- terminó su frase dándome una mirada dura y casi con su cuerpo temblando por lo furiosa que se encontraba.

-¿Por qué, Tanya? ¿Tanto odio me tienes?- inquirí. Siempre quise saberlo. Solo esperaba que ella me contestara.

-Bueno, de todas maneras vas a morir. Te voy a decir. Sí, no es por Edward, no. Es por ti. Por mí. Porque, ¡maldición!, tú podías vivir pensando que cada día era un sueño, que serías la mejor estudiante y que algún día te casarías, y tendrías hijos y serías feliz por siempre. Yo no podía ver así a la vida. Ya no. ¿Nunca te lo habías preguntado, no? Nunca te habías preguntado por qué yo actuaba de esa manera en el instituto. No. Para ti solo existía Edward. Edward, solo Edward.

-Eso no es…

-¡A mí no me vas a venir con esos cuentitos! Se te veía en la maldita mirada, en la sonrisa de mierda con la que siempre entrabas al salón de clases. Odiaba todo eso. Yo. ¡Yo! Había planeado una vida de riquezas con Edward. Lo iba a utilizar hasta dejarlo sin nada. Porque esa es la única forma en la que se debe tratar a los hombres. Como herramientas. Para tomarlos cuando los necesitas y luego, cuando estén viejos, tirarlos a la basura. Pero tú me estropeaste todo. La semana después de que tú llegaras al instituto totalmente "transformada", como todos comentaban por los pasillos, yo iba a falsificar una prueba de embarazo y con ello embaucar a Edward. Atraparlo para que piense que él era el padre y que se haga cargo de ello. Y si él me negaba, iría con sus padres y los convencería de que obligaran a su hijo a casarse conmigo, pero tú jodiste todo. ¿Crees que no te vi? ¿Eh? Yo sé que tú me viste con James follando y yo sabía que si tú se lo decías a Edward y él iba a reclamarle a James, él le diría que todo era cierto y adiós a mi plan de hacerle creer que era el supuesto padre de mi supuesto hijo. Desde ese momento, te odié.

»Y cada vez que los veía a ti y a Edward de lo más felices, aferrados el uno del otro, como si sus vidas se fueran en ello… yo nunca pude… ¡aaaaah! No importa lo demás. Aquí lo que importa es que te odio, te detesto. Tú arruinaste mi vida. TE. ODIO.

Yo la escuchaba absorta. Saber de primera mano por qué ella me aborrecía tanto era… algo que nunca me imaginé llegar a conocer. Pero durante todo su discurso, siempre aparecía tan solo por segundos un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza en su voz. Como cuando dijo que la única forma de ver a los hombres era como herramientas o como cuando no pudo terminar una frase. Algo iba mal con ella y no solo porque fuese caprichosa. Algo le había sucedido en el pasado que le había marcado la vida y por eso ella de desquita con los demás.

La miré con lástima.

-¿Qué te hicieron, Tanya?- ella abrió los ojos como platos y separó los labios, pero su voz nunca salió- Mira, tal vez… tal vez se puede solucionar… tal vez…

-¿Tal vez, qué? ¿Eh? No se puede retroceder el tiempo. Créeme. No se puede. ¡No se puede! Por tu culpa estoy así. Por tu culpa estoy en este mugroso lugar, con heridas que me duelen como el demonio. Por tu culpa. Pero… eso terminará en este momento. No más Isabella Swan. Por fin me voy a deshacer de ti. Finalmente.- ella llevó una de sus manos a su espalda y cuando la trajo de vuelta, tenía una pistola en ella. Yo jadeé sin poder evitarlo. No había considerado esto posible. ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar el control de seguridad del aeropuerto? Pensé que nos pelearíamos a puño limpio. Nunca pensé que…

Piensa, piensa.

Tanya acomodó la pistola en ambas manos y colocó su dedo índice en el gatillo, apuntándome en la frente.

Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando una forma de escapar, una forma de esquivar los disparos. Pero todo era inviable. La oscuridad era ya mucho más espesa y lo más seguro era que si intentaba correr, me caería.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Adiós, Isabella Swan.- y justo cuando esperé la bala en mi cabeza, pero sin cerrar los ojos, lo vi.

Mis manos se fueron directamente a mi cabeza, cubriéndome, mientras mi cuerpo se dejaba caer en la tierra y veía que uno de los lados del avión explotaba, lo que desestabilizó a Tanya, quien dirigió una mirada horrorizada hacia el avión. Yo salí de mi impresión antes que ella y aproveché esos segundos que tenía de ventaja.

Este era el momento indicado para lanzar el primer golpe.

Utilizando la pierna buena y apoyándome en el suelo, le tiré una patada en la mano que sostenía la pistola y que seguía en mi dirección pero ya no en mi cabeza. Ella gritó de dolor y se volteó a mirarme con furia.

-¡Maldita perra! ¿Cómo te atreves? – se iba a lanzar encima de mí, pero usé mi pierna nuevamente para patearle el abdomen con fuerza y hacerle caer para atrás.

Yo aproveché que ella estaba en el suelo para pararme firmemente, a pesar que mi tobillo seguía doliendo. Ahora tenía que pensar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento. No sabía pelear. Pero había visto a Edward y aquél día en la discoteca, cuando un maldito se me acercó y me quiso forzar, no fue tan difícil. Ahora, solo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Sí.

Vamos, Bella. Piensa en Edward, en Kat. Si sales viva, los podrás ver nuevamente. Piensa en…

Había algo… algo que no había sentido nunca, solo una vez, y ahora…

-Me las vas a pagar, desgraciada. No tengo el arma, pero aún tengo mis manos. Y sé que lo voy a disfrutar más.- ella se me acercó como una leona, mirándome con odio, acechándome, sopesando sus movimientos.

Todo eso.

Yo ya lo había hecho.

Ella se lanzó primero al primer golpe. Yo me olvidé de todo dolor y me concentré en cómo esquivar, cómo devolver cada golpe.

Sin darme cuenta, la lucha había empezado. Ella trataba de hacerme caer, de jalar mi cabello, de arañarme y yo me defendía, protegía el que ahora era mi punto débil: mi tobillo. Sabía que ella estaba esperando el momento para golpear mi tobillo y tirarme al suelo y una vez ahí hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, me tiré encima de Tanya y las dos caímos. Yo coloqué mis dos piernas a ambos lados de ella y nuevamente olvidándome del dolor, comencé a lanzar golpes a su cara.

-¡Aaah, maldita!- no sé de dónde vino, pero en un momento estaba golpeándola y en el otro sentí que mucha tierra entraba en mis ojos.- ¿Qué pensabas; que ibas a vencerme? ¿Eh?- ella me empujó y caí con fuerza sobre mi trasero. Mis ojos ardían y yo pestañeaba y los sobaba con el dorso de mis manos para tratar de enfocar mi vista. Cuando casi lo había logrado, vi a Tanya coger algo del suelo, algo oscuro, y dirigirse hacia mí.

Era una piedra. Ella levanto el brazo y luego lo bajó con fuerza hacia mi rostro, pero yo sostuve su mano antes de que impactara contra mí. Apreté su muñeca y traté de doblarla para que soltara la piedra y así lo hizo. Luego, la pateé nuevamente, cayó de espaldas y fui nuevamente hacia ella, pero ahora, cogí yo la piedra. Me senté nuevamente encima de ella y la golpeé.

-¿Qué pensabas tú, zorra? ¿Qué seguía siendo la mosca muerta de antes, como solías llamarme? ¿La buena para nada? ¿Eh? ¡Tú te equivocaste aquí! Debiste saberlo. Ahora tengo una familia. No me iba a dejar vencer fácilmente por ti. Si una de las dos va a salir muerta, está bien, pero no seré yo.- le grité cerca de su ahora sangriento rostro. Ella, a pesar de todo, sonrió con maldad.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Perra.- me habló con suavidad. Y en un momento de descuido, me empujó y ella cayó encima de mí- ¿Ahora quién vencerá a quién? ¡Dime!- y no sé cómo ni de dónde, cogió una rama, que parecía haber sido arrancada a la fuerza, lo que le había hecho formar puntas, no tan pronunciadas, pero si las forzabas, bien podían clavarse en tu cuerpo.- Ahora sí, Isabellita, despídete de este mundo.- y habiendo dicho esto, tomó la rama con ambas manos y dirigió el puñal hacia mi pecho. Yo, como acto instinto, traté de sujeta sus muñecas y detenerla, pero era demasiado fuerte. Y tenía la ventaja de estar encima.

Podía sentir la punta presionar mi pecho. Y escucharla a ella riéndose fuertemente, como una demente, disfrutando su triunfo aún no confirmado.

En ese momento, muchas escenas, las más infelices de mi vida, llegaron a mi mente.

Cuando fui humillada la primera vez que fui a la casa de Edward.

Cuando caí por el barranco.

Cuando me desperté en el hospital y me decidí no seguir con el cuento de hadas que había construido en mi mente.

Cuando, aquella noche en la graduación, mi mundo se desmoronó.

Cuando desperté y no podía recordar nada.

Cuando después de meses de habérmelo negado, fui donde Edward, pero él me dijo que me dejaría ir.

Todo el dolor que sentí en esos momentos, y todo a causa de ella, de Tanya.

Pero, después, los momentos más felices de mi vida me golpearon.

Aquella tarde que Edward se materializó en mi porche trayéndome mi cuaderno de historias. Y a partir de ese momento mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

Cada vez que Edward me pidió perdón y me juró su amor. Cada vez que él nunca se rindió por recuperarme. Cada momento que él me demostró cuánto me quería.

Aquella noche que me pidió que fuera su esposa. Lo feliz que me sentí ese día.

Mis ojos, hasta este momento perdidos, se dirigieron hacia el aro que tenía colocada en mi mano. No me acordaba en qué momento me lo había puesto, pero ahí estaba. En su lugar. Donde pertenecía.

Una de las noches más importantes. Mi boda. El mismo día que me enteré que el amor entre Edward y yo había dado sus frutos.

El nacimiento de mi Kat.

Y cómo a partir de ese día, cada vez era más feliz.

¿Dejaría que Tanya me arrebatara nuevamente esa felicidad?

No.

No.

Saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía. Mi vista se nubló. Y mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo!- escuché que había gritado.

Todo estaba oscuro… No veía nada…

Pero…

Mis ojos. Estaban cerrados con fuerza. Ahora los sentía.

Los abrí con lentitud. No se escuchaba más su voz. Ni sus gritos. Ni su…

Enfoqué mi vista en lo que tenía en frente.

…respiración.

Vi mis manos rodeando la rama que casi atravesó mi pecho. Ahora, no era el mío el que había sido su objetivo.

Horrorizada, quité mis manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas, y me levanté del cuerpo inerte de Tanya.

La había matado.

No respiraba y sus ojos habían quedado en blanco.

Atravesé su pecho. Yo la había matado.

Con un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, pero repitiéndome que lo hice en defensa propia, me puse de pie con mi aún adolorido tobillo. Vi lo que tenía a mi alrededor.

El avión estaba en llamas. No podía ver a nadie más. Tal vez estaban detrás de los árboles, protegiéndose. Todo estaba ya totalmente oscuro. ¿Qué haría ahora? Di media vuelta y me debatí si me iba a buscar ayuda o esperaba que esta llegara.

Si me iba, me arriesgaba a perderme en vez de encontrar alguna salida o a alguien que me pueda ayudar.

Pero si me quedaba… ¿qué tal si no llegaba a tiempo la ayuda? No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía si cerca había un pueblo, y si era así, ¿cuánto tardarían en avisar a la ciudad que había ocurrido un accidente de avión?

No. Tenía que intentarlo. Si me perdía, al menos lo había intentado. Yo solo quería vivir. Volver a ver a mi familia.

Con esa decisión, me encaminé hacia los árboles. Caminé apoyándome en unos cuantos. No había comido, ni siquiera había agua para beber. Me sentía muy débil, pero tenía que seguir. Había una fuerza en mi interior que me mantenía en pie y que me empujaba a seguir. Y así lo hice. Caminé y caminé y no dejé de hacerlo. De vez en cuando gritaba si había alguien que pudiera escucharme. Sabía que no solo humanos podían oír mi voz, sino otras criaturas, pero en ese momento mi cabeza no estaba pensando bien.

Caminé más hasta que oí y sentí el impacto.

Caí al suelo y después de eso, una ráfaga fuerte de viento y polvo me azotó. Yo me cubrí tanto como pude y me quedé quieta sobre la tierra. Cuando la ráfaga pasó, vi que el bosque se iluminaba. Ahora se podía ver mejor.

Pero no era la luz de la Luna.

Ni la del sol emergiendo por el horizonte.

No. Era fuego.

Mi vista se vio aplacada por grandes llamaradas de fue elevándose sobre los árboles, consumiéndolos rápidamente. Fue cuando decidí que tenía que seguir. A pesar de que estaba esa presión en mi pecho por saber que toda esa gente aún ahí… todos o la mayoría probablemente estaban muertos.

Aún con esa horrible sensación por no haber ayudado a nadie, seguí mi camino, hasta que ya no pude más y el cansancio me venció. Llegué hasta un árbol de copa muy extendida. Su tronco sobresalía por un lado y se hundía por el otro. En esta última parte podía pasar la noche. Me recosté y viendo vagamente las llamas de fuego, dándome cuenta de cuán alejada estaba, mis ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

Los fuertes rayos del sol me levantaron. No, no era el fuego. Era el sol de mañana. O eso creía. No tenía un reloj. Solo traía conmigo lo que tenía puesto y mi aro en el dedo corazón. Y mi hambre voraz. Por Dios, mi estómago no había dejado de rugir desde que había abierto los ojos.

Me paré con dificultad y me concentré en caminar. Pero todo comenzó a girar en círculos a mi alrededor y si el tronco del árbol no hubiese estado a pocos centímetros de mi espalda, me hubiera dado una buena caída. Me sostuve hasta que pude recobrar el equilibrio, respiré hondo y me puse a caminar. Cuando alcé la vista para tratar de ver en donde había sido el incendio ayer, ya no había nada, solo algunos rastros de humo en el cielo. Tal vez, si me hubiera quedado…

No. Ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que haber alguien que pueda ayudarme. No podía ser posible que esté en medio de la nada. ¿Alguien tenía que vivir por aquí, no?

La respuesta a esa pregunta, llegó cuando después de caminar por lo que me parecieron horas, no encontré a nadie. Cada vez que veía al cielo, la posición del sol me daba señales de más o menos qué horas eran. O al menos si ya estaba por atardecer o recién era mediodía. Pero, tenía que seguir caminando. ¡Por Dios! Alguien… debería haber alguien por aquí.

Sentía mis labios cada vez más secos. La sed me estaba debilitando más que la propia hambre. Mis pies dolían horrores, sin mencionar mi tobillo que seguía resentido. Incluso mi espalda me estaba matando. El tiempo corría y a cada momento, sentía más ganas de tirarme en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño. Pero no podía. ¿Y qué tal si una vez que cerraba los ojos ya no los volvía a abrir? Tenía miedo de ya no poder despertar… de que cuando cierre los ojos, mi inconsciencia me lleve tan lejos de todos mis seres queridos, que me sería imposible volver. No podía.

Teniendo eso en mente, seguí… seguí sin parar. Imágenes de mi familia venían a mi mente, y me daban fuerzas para no dejar vencerme por el cansancio, el hambre, la sed, la debilidad… Mis ganas por volverlos a ver era aún más fuerte que todo. Lucharía hasta dar mi último aliento con tal de verlos una vez más… solo una vez más. Yo solo quería sentir los brazos de Edward, tener en los míos a Kat… quería escucharlos… quería decirles que todo estaba bien… que yo estaba bien.

¿Ellos me estarían buscando?

Esta pregunta se repetía una y otra vez.

¿Ellos estarán buscándome o me habrán dado por… muerta?

No. No lo creía. Ellos nunca… yo sé que ellos sabrían que yo no estaba muerta. Sí. Ellos me buscarían y me encontrarían. Y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sí. Por eso, tenía que encontrar a alguien, decirles lo que pasó, pedirles ayuda, alojamiento; decirles que serían muy bien recompensados por si es que no quisieran ayudarme gratis, y esperar allí por mi familia… porque ellos me encontrarían. Lo sabía.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al sol, o en la dirección donde se encontraba. El cielo anaranjado rojizo me hizo saber que ya estaba por terminar la tarde. El sol se ocultaría en pocas horas y yo aún no encontraba nada. Ni siquiera podía escuchar agua de algún río correr. Estaba muerta de sed. Mi respiración se volvía cada vez más espesa y mis piernas temblaban como si fueran de gelatina. Cada cierto tiempo, todo se movía en círculos y yo tenía que sostenerme de donde sea, pero no caer. Si caía, sería mi fin. Ya no podría levantarme. No creía que las fuerzas me alcanzaran para ello. Por eso, ahora solo podía seguir avanzando sin soltarme de los árboles que habían a mi alrededor. Árboles que ya me estaba cansando de ver. Árboles que cada vez más sentía que me encerraban. Me sentía sofocada. Me sentía… mal.

Poco tiempo después del atardecer, mis piernas no pudieron más. Juro que luché hasta el último instante por seguir de pie… pero no pude. Grité de impotencia porque no quería caer, pero mis piernas no me respondían y se dejaron ir. Cuando me di cuenta, mi mejilla estaba apretada en la oscura tierra de la selva y yo no podía moverme. Mi vista se nublaba poco a poco y yo por más que pestañeaba para aclarármela, no lo conseguía. Allí, casi inconsciente, sentí que podía ver toda mi vida pasar en cámara rápida. ¿Sería esto una señal de que el fin estaba cerca? ¿Mi vida terminaría aquí, lejos de todo y de todos? ¿Tan débil había sido que no había podido encontrar ayuda?

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, obstaculizándome aún más la vista. Mis manos se cerraron en la tierra, apretándola. Mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta que se convirtieron en gritos… me sentía tan poca cosa… me sentía tan impotente. Quería hacer más, pero mi cuerpo ya no podía. Y lo odié por eso. Nunca lo había hecho, pero en ese momento, me odié a mí misma. Sin poder hacer nada más. Pero de pronto, escuché unas ramas moverse.

Podía oír la tierra removerse como lo hacía cuando alguien daba una pisada. Y eso me alertó. Traté de limpiarme los ojos, despejar mis lágrimas, pero conseguí lo contrario. Luché por aclararme la vista, pero no pude. Y una vez más una ola de frustración e impotencia me atacó. Pero esta vez, no me iba a dejar vencer por eso.

-Por favor… si hay alguien ahí… por favor… ayúdenme. Por favor… se lo ruego… ayúdenme. ¿Hay alguien? Por favor… por favor… no me dejen aquí… por favor… ¿quieren… quieren dinero? Lo tendrán… pero… solo… ayúdenme.- no sabía si mi voz salía a gritos o en susurros, pero era todo lo que salía de mí. Cada segundo que pasaba, empeoraba. Y lo peor era que nadie contestó a mis llamados. Tal vez, lo imaginé. O tal vez, era un animal. No una persona. Tal vez, era cierto que mi vida terminaría aquí y ahora.

Mi respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta, sentía el polvo y la tierra… la estaba respirando… Mis párpados se cerraban… más… más… hasta que me dejé ir. Vi un movimiento a unos metros de mí, pero eso fue todo. La oscuridad, que ya había conocido en otras oportunidades, me volvió a ganar.

.

.

.

Sentía mi cuerpo cálido y relajado. Mis párpados pesaban un poco, pero mi cerebro ordenaba a mi cuerpo que los abriera. Cuando mi consciencia ya casi había vuelto, pude sentir. Oía el fuego repicar… la leña romperse… consumirse por ese fuego… y temí lo peor. ¿Estaba en un incendio? ¿El bosque se había encendido de nuevo? Tenía que despertar. Tenía que irme. Pero luego… olí… eran… como… ¿plantas aromáticas?... y toqué… Mis palmas no sintieron tierra debajo de mí. Más parecían mantas. Y cuando traté de levantar mi brazo, chocó con más mantas. Estaba cubierta. Lo que me hizo saber… que no estaba en el bosque.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Luchaba contra mis párpados para que se abrieran, tanto que no medí la fuerza cuando lo conseguí. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto como pude y vi a mi alrededor. Estaba en una especie de… ¿casa? Solo podía ver paja, en lo que supuse era el techo, porque estaba echada boca arriba. El cuarto estaba iluminado solo por la luz del fuego que ahora estaba segura existía.

Traté de girar mi cuello hacia un lado para ver qué más había y lo logré con lentitud.

Mis ojos se toparon con otros dos de color muy oscuro, que me miraban con sorpresa. Era… una niña, arrodillada y apoyando sus brazos en el colchón donde yo estaba. Ella abrió la boca en una "o", como lo hacía Kat cuando su papá le traía un nuevo regalo, se paró rápido y salió corriendo gritando algo en un idioma que nunca había escuchado.

A los pocos segundos, la pequeña niña volvió corriendo y detrás de ella venía una anciana. No tan anciana, pero sí de avanzada edad. Y ella también tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Se acercó a mí y me comenzó a hablar en, según suponía, la misma lengua que la niña había hablado antes. No la entendía. La mujer movías las manos y hablaba muy rápido. Yo busqué mi voz para tratar de hacerle entender que hablaba otro idioma y que no sabía lo que ella me estaba diciendo, y cuando lo conseguí, esta salió ronca.

-Yo… no la entiendo.- cuando me escuchó, dejó de hablar y comenzó a murmurar cosas para sí misma.- Por favor… un poco de agua… agua- comencé a decir, pero ella solo me miraba ceñuda. Saqué despacio un brazo e hice señas levantando mi pulgar e índice y dirigiéndolos hacia mi boca, para luego rodear mi garganta con mi mano mientras hablaba- agua… tengo sed… agua.- pero la mujer no me entendía. Sin embargo, mientras ambas nos veíamos a los ojos, sentí un recipiente pegarse a mis labios. Volví mis ojos para verlo y noté que dentro había el líquido que tanto ansiaba. Cuando pasé a ver quién lo sostenía, vi a la niña, que movía la cabeza instándome para beber. Y así lo hice fervientemente. Los segundos pasaban y cada vez quería más, así que con mi mano, incliné más el recipiente con agua y tomé tanta como pude hasta terminarla. Pero aún quería más.- Más… por favor… más- le dije a la niña moviendo nuevamente mi mano. Ella se fue y volvió a llenar el tazón. Pronto, lo acabé y le pedí a la niña que lo volviera a llenar 3 veces más. Cuando estuve satisfecha, pude respirar de alivio. El agua nunca me supo tan bien.

Mientras tanto, la mujer se había dedicado a preparar algo de comida, suponía yo, en una especie de cocina que funcionaba con leña. Yo la observaba y la niña me observaba a mí con sus grandes ojos oscuros. En ese tiempo que había pasado, mi cuerpo se había sentido mejor, pero el cansancio seguí allí y de vez en cuando bostezaba, aunque no sabía si era de sueño o de tanta hambre que sentía. Así que, decidí que diera lo que me diera la mujer anciana para comer, lo devoraría como si no hubiera mañana. Le estaba muy agradecida por haberme acogido, por no haberme dejado morir allí fuera y juraba que le pagaría todo lo que había hecho por mí. Era lo menos que podía hacer. La ayudaría en lo que ella necesitara… pero antes, tenía que encontrar la forma de volver. No tenía dinero, no sabía dónde estaba, y para rematar, no entendía nada de lo que decía la mujer y menos la niña, quien ahora me estaba hablando moviendo sus manos, pero aún así no la entendía. Pero, por cómo abría sus ojitos y alzaba sus brazos, imaginaba que me estaba contando sobre algo que había visto, así como hacía mi pequeña Kat. Yo solo asentía con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, y cuando veía que ella abría hasta más no poder sus ojos, yo fingía sorpresa y abría mi boca formando una pequeña "o". Cuando terminó, intenté comunicarme de verdad con ella. Me senté, recostando mi espalda en la pared que había detrás de mí y saqué mis manos a la vista. Me dije que la mejor forma de comunicarme era tal como lo hizo Jane con Tarzán, así que lo intenté.

-Yo soy Bella.- le dije señalándome así como hizo Jane.- Yo, Bella.- le repetí y luego puse mi mano en su pecho, así como Jane hizo- tú eres…

Pero la niña solo miraba mi mano en su pecho. Y luego volvió sus ojos a los míos. Lo intenté de nuevo.

-Yo, Bella…- dije señalándome- tú…- y ahora sí dijo algo, pero no la entendí muy bien. Lo que escuché fue:

-Caá Yarí- y luego dijo algo más alzando sus manitos hacia arriba y dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba también junto con su cabeza. Yo solo asentí.

-Caá Yarí… tú, Caá Yarí… yo, Bella- ahora dije todo completo señalándonos una a otra.

-Be-lla- repitió ella. Yo asentí con una sonrisa, lo que le hizo sonreír a ella también. Luego, señaló a la mujer que seguía preparando algo y dijo- jaríi- o algo que sonó así. Yo solo la miré y asentí tratando de repetir lo que había dicho.

Después de unos minutos más de "conversación", ya que la niña no paraba de hablar, la mujer la llamó y ella fue donde su, según suponía, abuela. Luego, volvió trayendo un tazón en sus manos y se arrodilló nuevamente en el colchón y comenzó a comer. La anciana mujer se acercó a mí trayendo otro tazón y me lo tendió. Yo casi se lo arranché de las manos y sin mirar, comencé a comer lo que sea que fuera eso utilizando mis manos. No sabía qué era, pero sí sabía que tenía un sabor agradable. Estaba tan concentrada comiendo, que, cuando alcé la vista, me di cuenta que tanto la mujer como la niña me veían. Y luego la niña comenzó a reír, lo que le robó una sonrisa a su abuela. Cuando escuché a la pequeña niña, me hizo recordar a mi hija y preguntarme cómo estaría ella ahora. Haciéndole señas a la pequeña, le dije que se sentara a mi lado. Y luego de unos minutos de descifrar lo que yo le estaba diciendo, así lo hizo.

Cuando terminé de comer, me sentí tan satisfecha que casi quería cantar, pero recordaba que estaba lejos de mi familia y que ellos no sabían que yo estaba bien; entonces, volvía a mi realidad, y luchaba por no llorar. Sentía que no debía hacerlo.

Así, pasaron los días y yo me fui sintiendo mejor. La mujer me atendía muy bien. Había curado mis heridas y me había colocado unas hierbas en mi tobillo que me habían calmado el dolor. Aunque cada noche, tenía que cambiar las hierbas, lo cual era un poco doloroso, ya que las grandes hojas de la planta tenía que ser remojado primero en agua hirviendo y así, me lo ponía sobre el tobillo, y me rodeaba con él. Luego, me ponía paños y eso era todo. Me mordía fuerte el labio cuando la muy caliente hoja hacía contacto con mi piel, pero no protestaba porque sabía que lo único que la mujer quería era ayudarme.

Después de unos 8 días, según creía yo que había contado, me sentía mucho mejor, y decidía ayudar en algo. Tal vez, a limpiar, lavar, o incluso cocinar. Cada día trataba de comunicarme y aunque seguía sin entender nada, al menos las señas ahora ayudaban. Cuando, ese día traté de decirle a la mujer que le ayudaría, al parecer me entendió y me dio tareas qué hacer.

Ya en la tarde, me di cuenta que se había acabado la leña, así que fui por más al exterior. La casita donde me encontraba era muy pequeña y para salir tenía que inclinarme, así que como me estaba doliendo la espalda, decidí traer todo el paquete de madera que necesitaba para solo hacer un viaje. Así, salí, cogí la leña y me encaminé al interior de la vivienda, pero cuando apenas había dado dos pasos, la mujer anciana me arrebató las maderas y me empezó a hablar muy rápido. Lo único que le entendí fue que tenía que entrar. Una vez ahí, me senté en el colchón aún confundida. ¿Acaso no quería mi ayuda? Cuando la mujer entró, me empezó a regañar, o eso parecía, porque tenía el ceño fruncido y hablaba en voz alta, mirándome.

-No… no la entiendo.- trataba de decirle, pero no conseguía que ella me prestara atención. Solo seguía hablando. Busqué con la mirada a la niña, porque creía que con ella me comunicaba mejor, y traté de decirle lo mismo que le había dicho a su abuela. La pequeña, que se encontraba jugando, se puso de pie y le comenzó a hablar a la mujer. Esta se calló y luego le dijo algo a su nieta. Ella se me acercó y trató de explicarme, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Pero después, utilizó sus manos, así como yo hacía y le había enseñado para que le pueda entender y lo único que se quedó grabado en mi cabeza fue cuando ella colocó sus manitas sobre mi estómago y dijo:

- Membi.- Yo me quedé viendo sus manos posadas aún en mi abdomen, y con mis manos temblorosas por incredulidad y sorpresa las posé sobre las de ella. Sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecieron y mi garganta se cerró por un enorme nudo alojado allí. Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a llorar y sollozar aún con mis manos en mi estómago, sabiendo qué estaba sucediendo.

Estaba embarazada.

Me debí haber dado cuenta antes. Pero, los síntomas se confundían con la debilidad que sentía por tanto tiempo que había pasado sin comer y por los daños que el accidente me había causado. Además, no sabía qué día estábamos, por lo que no sabía si tenía un retraso, ya que desde que Kat nació había empezado a usar unos anticonceptivos que no alteraban mi ciclo menstrual.

A partir de ese momento, mis sentimientos se entrecruzaban en todo momento. Tanto debido a la alboroto de mis hormonas como a lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado, me sentía feliz porque estaba esperando otro hijo de Edward, porque había sobrevivido al accidente y porque sabía que tanto mi bebé como yo estábamos bien… pero, luego me inundaba la tristeza porque estaba lejos de mi amor… porque estaba lejos de mi hija, porque ninguno de ellos sabía de mí ni de la existencia del nuevo integrante de nuestra familia.

Todas las noches, lloraba, pero luego me sumía en un profundo sueño. Como recordaba que sucedía con Kat. No tenía sueños, ni pesadillas. Dormía como un tronco.

Así, pasaron los días, no sabía cuántos, solo que cada vez veía crecer más y más mi vientre, hasta que llegó el momento en que, como me había pasado antes, no podía ver mis pies. Cada vez me sentía más fatigada y trataba de controlar mis sentimientos, ya que sabía que no le haría bien al bebé. Pero con pensar que daría a luz sin tener a Edward a mi lado… un fuerte dolor me invadía el pecho y me dificultaba la respiración… Era en ese momento, cuando sentía a mi bebé moverse en mi interior y después de una respiración honda, me recobraba y seguía adelante.

Era un nuevo día, y vi cómo la pequeña Kari, como yo la llamaba porque no recordaba todo su nombre ni lo podía pronunciar, se levantó muy alegre, y diciéndome cosas muy emocionada. Yo solo me reía por su actitud y fingía sorpresa. Pero, casi al mediodía, supe el por qué de su emoción.

Yo estaba dentro de la casita, sentada en lo que había sido mi cama todo este tiempo, acariciando mi grande vientre con ternura mientras le cantaba a mi bebé, cuando escuché que Kari gritó de alegría y comenzó a reír. Pero también escuché otra risa. De un hombre. Joven. Después de unos segundos, vi entrar a Kari muy sonriente, tirando de la mano de un muchacho. Él no debía tener más de 20 años. Vestía unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta simple. Cuando me vio, su sonrisa desapareció y se quedó ahí viéndome. Después de lo que me parecieron siglos, volvió su cara y llamó a su abuela. La anciana entró y ambos comenzaron a hablar. Él parecía algo enfurecido y la anciana también. Kari solo los observaba con el ceño fruncido y yo en mi confusión trataba de descifrar lo que decían, pero no lo conseguí.

Cuando ambos terminaron su discusión, el muchacho volvió a mirarme y luego desvió su vista para después taparse la boca con una mano y con la otra tirarse de los cabellos. Luego, lo que dijo me dejó impresionada.

-Dios mío. Mi abuela está loca.

Él hablaba… yo lo podía entender. O sea que él…

-¿Hablas inglés?- le pregunté con la respiración acelerada. Él levanto la cabeza gacha y me miró con sorpresa.- ¿Puedes… entenderme?- le hablé lento. Pero él me seguía mirando- Por favor… dime si puedes… entender lo que digo.- él asintió con lentitud y sumido en su sorpresa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y sentí una opresión en la parte baja de mi vientre pero en ese momento no me importó.- Por favor… ayúdame.- Me paré como pude y me acerqué a él. Para eso, mis ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas.- Por favor… mi nombre es… Isabella Cullen. Mi avión… se estrelló… y… yo… escapé… Por favor… ayúdame a volver. Soy… soy de Washington, Estados Unidos… Te lo ruego… ayúdame.

-¿Isabella Cullen?- preguntó él aún más sorprendido que antes.

-Sí, así me llamo… por favor…

-¿Tú… tú eres la esposa de Edward Cullen?- ahora mi corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí.

-¿Conoces… a mi esposo?- le pregunté como pude, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-No…- mi sonrisa se desvaneció-… pero… lo he visto… en la televisión.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunté desesperada una vez más. Cuando no me respondió, me acerqué más y tomé sus brazos con mis manos.- ¿Cuándo? Por favor.

-Hace… hace unos meses. Él estuvo aquí… en Sao Paulo… buscándola.- mis manos se aflojaron y cayeron a mis costados. Mi llanto empeoró y mi respiración se obstaculizó. Sentí mis piernas perder fuerza y lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerme del muchacho para no caerme.

-El me buscó… me buscó…- sollozaba de emoción y también de tristeza porque no me había encontrado. Yo lo sabía. Él no había pensado que yo había muerto en el accidente. Él me había buscado… pero al no encontrarme… había regresado a Forks. Ahora, yo tenía que buscarlo a él. Tenía que hacerlo.- Por favor… llévame de regreso… ayúdame. Mira… yo sé que esto no sonará bien… y no sé… si te ofenderé… pero, si lo que quieres es dinero, lo tendrás… solo… por favor, ayúdame…- ya no pude hablar más, ya que el dolor en mi vientre volvió. El joven se dio cuenta y me llevó hacia el colchón, donde me senté.

-Yo… quisiera ayudarla… pero… no tengo dinero suficiente para un pasaje a Estados Unidos, señora.- mi corazón dolió, pero no permití que me quebrantara en mil pedazos.

-Puedes… puedes pedir prestado el dinero… Una vez que estemos allá, te juro… que te lo devolveré todo… incluso con intereses… solo, necesito ir. Por favor… no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí… pero sí sé que no ha pasado ni un día en que no extrañe a mi esposo y a mi hija… ni un día en que no anhele estar con ellos… volver a estar con ellos. Por favor… por lo que más quieras… ayúdame. Yo te prometo que…

-Está bien.- mis ojos buscaron los suyos con ansias y cuando los encontré, vi que me hablaba con sinceridad.- conseguiré el dinero… la ayudaré.

Después de esa conversación, el joven le explicó a su abuela lo que me había sucedido y unas horas después, él, Kari y yo nos encaminábamos a la ciudad en un bus. La pequeña se había rehusado a quedarse. Y yo le rogué a Edú, como me dijo que se llamaba, que la dejara venir. Él, como me dijo que haría, consiguió un préstamo y compró boletos para el vuelo más cercano a Washington. Cada segundo que pasaba, mis sentimientos me alborotaban totalmente, pero no solo eso. Los dolores en mi vientre habían aumentado tanto su intensidad como su frecuencia. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Pero tenía que aguantar. Respiraba hondo, trataba de calmarme, pero cada vez me sentía más débil y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Había salido de la pequeña casa con la misma ropa con la que llegué. La anciana me había dado un poco de tela para modificar mis prendas, añadiéndola en los costados de mi blusa para que cubra mi vientre y en la parte superior de mis pantalones. No sabía qué aspecto tenía, pero la gente me miraba. Aunque, algunos se pasaban de largo. Y lo entendía. En todo el camino, vi todo tipo de personas. Todos eran como querían. Bohemios, exóticos, excéntricos, prudentes, reservados.

Cuando abordamos el avión, mi espalda estaba explotando. Me dolía horrores al igual que la parte baja de mi vientre. Kari, siempre que me veía hacer muecas, sobaba mi vientre y le decía cosas que no entendía. Eso me distraía un poco. También, me distrajo que Edú me comenzó a contar todo. Cómo el accidente salió en las noticias. Y que no habían encontrado a ningún sobreviviente. Que Edward había salido en la televisión, ofreciendo una recompensa a la persona que me encontrara o que tenga alguna información sobre mi paradero. Me dijo que había estado en Sao Paulo por casi 3 meses, y que después regresó a Estados Unidos. Según lo que me había dicho Edú, habían pasado 6 meses desde el accidente, y ya nadie hablaba de ello. Lo habían olvidado.

Después de horas interminables, llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle. Edú tuvo que ayudarme a caminar, ya que lo hacía con mucha dificultad. Y aquí sí podía ver a la gente mirarme de forma extraña. No les hice caso. No me importaba. Lo único que estaba en mi mente era que estaba muy cerca de mi familia y que mi bebé estaba a punto de nacer.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a Forks. Al principio, el conductor no quiso llevarnos, pero le ofrecí una cantidad que casi equivalía a un pasaje en avión de aquí a Argentina y nos abrió la puerta sin titubear. Veía las personas pasar rápidamente, el aire azotar mi rostro, el paisaje cambiar de plomo y marrón a puro verde.

Mi corazón latía desesperadamente, cuando me di cuenta que pasamos el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Forks. Le di indicaciones al conductor del taxi y finalmente, llegó el momento que había pensado no llegaría… vi mi casa. La casa de Edward y mía. Le dije al conductor que espere por el dinero, que entraría en la casa por él y él me miró incrédulo advirtiéndome que no se iría hasta que le pagara. Edú me ayudó a salir y Kari lo hizo detrás de él. Avanzamos con lentitud, ya que mis piernas parecían gelatina. Subimos el porche y toqué el timbre con mis dedos temblorosos. Le dije a Edú que me dejara y se pusiera a un costado junto con Kari y esperé. Unos segundos después, escuché su voz. Era él, lo sabía. Sus pasos sonaron en el piso de madera, aproximándose. Mi respiración se trababa y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar más. Finalmente, escuché la puerta abrirse con lentitud, como si él esperara ver algo…

Y allí… pude verlo.

Era él. Mi Edward. Aunque tenía ojeras y se veía cansado y un poco más pálido de lo normal. Era él Seguía tan igual… claro, si habían pasado meses y no años.

Cuando él me vio, se quedó inmóvil y me miró y me miró… y me miró.

Combatiendo contra el nudo de mi garganta, traté de hablar, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue:

-Ed-ward.- Él movió sus ojos por mi rostro, luego bajó por mi cuerpo y se paró en mi vientre. Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos. Yo coloqué una de mis manos en mi vientre y justo en ese momento, una contracción me atacó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y provocando que me cayera hacia adelante. Edward reaccionó por acto reflejo y me sostuvo contra él. Yo, con ya lágrimas en los ojos, me agarré de sus brazos y juré en ese momento que nunca los volvería a soltar.

Estaba nuevamente en casa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Hola chicas…. Ayyyy lo siento muchísimo de verdad… pero nunca me imaginé que un Baby Shower pueda durar tanto… saben lo k es, no? Un evento que hacen las embarazadas, donde los amigos y familia dan regalos para el bebé y eso… bueno, eso pensé que sería. Pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando hubo animación de un payaso muy gracioso e hicieron hora loca. Terminé muerta. Y no pude publicar cap. Lo sientoooooooooo… pero aki stoy ehh… espero que les haya gustado el cap… lo hice lo mejor que pude…**_

_**Bueno, ahora ya saben lo que sucedió con Bella… pensé hacer un pov Edward, pero el pov Bells me salió así de largo, no pensé que sería tanto así, así k si le agregaba el pov Edward, sería un tremendo cap, así k decidí k mejor haría otro cap con la continuación.**_

_**Uhm, bueno, también quiero agradecerles por tooooooooodo su apoyo… por estar interesadas en el fic y preguntarme por facebook cuándo actualizaría, por sus comments… muchas gracias! Son las mejore, en serio… ahora, merezco un rr? Vamos, digan k sí…el cap anterior tuvo más comments k ningún otro y he conocido a lectoras que nunca se habían dejado conocer antes… así k sé k tanto ellas como las demás a las k sí conozco, me dejarán saber su opinión, no? Motívenme… hahaha… con respecto a la vez anterior, dije k lo de los 110 comments era una broma… me siento mal chatajeándolas así… digo, se les puede chantajear de otra forma, pero nunca las forzaría así para k me dejen un rr… así k weno… tons nos vemos en el prox cap…. **_

_**Qué dicen? Kieren adelanto?**_

_**Si me contestan entre hoy y mañana, les dejaré adelanto akí mismo mañana en la tarde okz… no sé si a la mayoría les gustó el adelanto de la vez anterior así k no sabía si poner o no hoy… bueno ya me despido cdns mucho chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	23. Adelanto! Chapter 23

_**Holaaa chicas… bueno, decidí que mejor ponía el adelanto en otro "cap" en vez de agregarlo al anterior, ya k cuando modifiké, no se alertaba k se había hecho un arreglo, así k tal vez, no lo veían… weno, anyways… aki stá el adelante… espero les guste**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- logré gritar mientras veía cómo Bella se retorcía en mis brazos.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa, Edward? No grites. No ves que… ¡Oh por…!- Alice dejó de hablar, quedando en shock, casi como había quedado yo cuando la vi en el umbral de la puerta. Pero no me estaba ayudando. Un doctor tenía que atender a Bella, pero ya.**_

_**-Alice… por favor… ¡Llama a una maldita ambulancia!- le grité, pero ella seguía ida. Desesperado, chillé a todo pulmón- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien llame a un doctor!- ¡Carajo! Mi padre es doctor- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!**_

_**-Hijo, qué tanto escándalo. Los niños…- Esme tampoco ayudaba. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no podían shockearse en otro momento? De pronto, escuché una carcajada. Reneé.**_

_**-¿Qué les pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué miran?-Al igual que Alice y mi madre, ella se quedó inmóvil, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, se tornó tan pálida que parecía que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Al siguiente segundo, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.**_

_**Pero mis ojos dejaron la imagen de mi suegra, al sentir un muy fuertísimo apretón en mis brazos. Bella comenzó a gritar. Muchas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Y cuando posé mis ojos en su vientre, lo vi. Sangre. Mucha sangre pintaba de rojo el suelo de madera.**_

_**Por un segundo, mi cuerpo no respondió las órdenes de mi cerebro y el miedo me invadió. No la podía perder de nuevo. No esta vez. El destino no me la podía arrebatar de nuevo. Además, ahora no solo era ella, sino tamb…**_

_**-¿Mami?- escuché la voz de mi pequeña hija. Cuando la vi, ya todos se encontraban allí sin moverse, pero ella al ver que se trataba de su mamá, se soltó del agarre de Emmett y echó a correr hacia nosotros. Quise ordenarle que se detuviera… quise que alguien se interpusiera en su camino y que no la dejara ver en estas condiciones a su madre, pero al segundo siguiente ella ya estaba a mi costado… llorando a la vez que abrazaba a su madre. Bella la miró con adoración y una sonrisa pintó su rostro, pero eso cambió por una mueca de dolor y un grito asemejado a un aullido que salió de su boca. Fue en ese momento en que Kat vio la sangre.- ¡Mami!**_

_**Todo pasaba muy rápido. No sabía qué hacer primero. Mi mente trabajaba lento, confundido, estaba a punto de explotar. Grité sin poder evitarlo y cuand volví a ver a Bella retorcerse y toda esa sangre en el suelo, me olvidé de los demás. La tomé en mis brazos y me puse de pie. Las llaves del auto siempre estaban en mi bolsillo derecho, así que, sin más, me dirigí al Volvo. Pero, Kat me seguía llorando por su madre. Ella no podía venir.**_

_**-Emmett, coge a Kat… ¡Ahora!- le grité a mi amigo. Él se recuperó y corrió hacia Kat, para luego cargarla. Mi hija comenzó a gritar.**_

_**-¡No, tío! ¡Suétame! ¡Mami! ¡Mamita, no te vayas! ¡Papi! ¡No!- y escuchando con mucho dolor los alaridos de mi hija, corrí hacia el auto, coloqué a Bella en la parte de atrás y me metí con rapidez al asiento de piloto. Arranqué y aceleré hasta el fondo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

… _**Espero que… bueno… haya sido… ¿suficiente?... no se preocupen, ya prontito les colgaré todo el cap completo. Faltan pokitos días… solo hasta el fin de semana… okz nos vemos… chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cdns mucho**_


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Bella estaba… embarazada.

Embarazada… y todo este tiempo… ¿Dónde había estado?

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse. No podía creerlo. Mi hijo crecía en su vientre… otra vez… pero lo más importante… ella estaba viva.

Viva… Ahora, todo sería como antes. Ahora…

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando una mueca de dolor se pintó en el rostro de mi Bella. Ella se cogía el bajo vientre y su espalda se inclinó hacia adelante. Al siguiente segundo, vi cómo su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y caía, como en cámara lenta. Por instinto, alargué mis brazos y la cogí rodeándola y dejando que su cuerpo chocara suavemente con el mío. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. La amoldé lo más que pude a mí. Mi rostro se inclinó y hundí mi nariz en su cabello. Después de mucho tiempo, volví a respirar larga y profundamente.

Fue como… como si mi alma hubiese vuelto a su lugar. Sentí como si nuevamente perteneciera a este mundo… como si el pequeño ancla que me sostenía en la tierra de un momento a otro se hubiese vuelto más grande y más pesado, no dejándome ir. Bella estaba conmigo nuevamente… eso era todo lo que necesitaba…

-¡Aaaah!- gimió ella en mi pecho, amortiguando su grito en mi camiseta. Fue ahí cuando lo sentí.

Su vientre… estaba más duro que una roca… así como cuando… ¡Oh por Dios!

Bella estaba de parto. Ella iba a dar a luz a nuestro hijo.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento surcó mi mente, sentí unas pataditas en estómago. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi cuerpo estaba fuera de control. No me obedecía. Mi mente comenzó a volar en mi subconsciente. Imágenes de Bella, Kat, yo y un hermoso bebé en los brazos de su madre nublaron mi vista. Mis brazos la aprisionaron aún más a mi cuerpo, sin querer soltarla nunca más. Ella me correspondió. Sus manos apretaban mis brazos con fuerza, como queriéndome demostrar lo mismo. Su agarre se apretaba más… más… tanto que estaba empezando a ser doloroso. No sabía que ella podía tener tanta fuerza. Una vez me había dejado marcas, pero fue cuando estábamos en el hospital, unas horas antes de que…

-¡Aaaah!... Ed… ¡Aaaah!- sus gemidos de dolor comenzaron a subir de tono y fue ahí cuando mi mente y cuerpo volvieron a mí. Bella estaba sufriendo. Y yo no podía hablar. ¡Maldita voz! Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer. Había estado en shock por la aparición de Bella, pero más tarde tenía tiempo suficiente para preguntarme a mí mismo "¿Cómo había sido posible?" tantas veces como yo quisiera. Ahora, Bella necesitaba ayuda médica. Y pronto. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estos se dirigieron a mi esposa, y mi voz salió por instinto.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- logré gritar mientras veía cómo Bella se retorcía en mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? No grites. No ves que… ¡Oh por…!- Alice dejó de hablar, quedando en shock, casi como había quedado yo cuando vi a Bella en el umbral de la puerta. Pero no me estaba ayudando. Un doctor tenía que atender a Bella, pero ya.

-Alice… por favor… ¡Llama a una maldita ambulancia!- le grité, pero ella seguía ida. Desesperado, chillé a todo pulmón- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien llame a un doctor!- ¡Carajo! Mi padre es doctor- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!

-Hijo, qué tanto escándalo. Los niños…- Esme tampoco ayudaba. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no podían shockearse en otro momento? De pronto, escuché una carcajada. Reneé.

-¿Qué les pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué miran?-Al igual que Alice y mi madre, ella se quedó inmóvil, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, se tornó tan pálida que parecía que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Al siguiente segundo, cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Pero mis ojos dejaron la imagen de mi suegra, al sentir un muy fuertísimo apretón en mis brazos. Bella comenzó a gritar. Muchas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Y cuando posé mis ojos en su vientre, lo vi.

Sangre. Mucha sangre pintaba de rojo el suelo de madera.

Por un segundo, mi cuerpo no respondió las órdenes de mi cerebro y el miedo me invadió. No la podía perder de nuevo. No esta vez. El destino no me la podía arrebatar de nuevo. Además, ahora no solo era ella, sino tamb…

-¿Mami?- escuché la voz de mi pequeña hija. Cuando la vi, ya todos se encontraban allí sin moverse, pero ella al ver que se trataba de su mamá, se soltó del agarre de Emmett y echó a correr hacia nosotros. Quise ordenarle que se detuviera… quise que alguien se interpusiera en su camino y que no la dejara ver en estas condiciones a su madre, pero al segundo siguiente ella ya estaba a mi costado… llorando a la vez que abrazaba a su madre. Bella la miró con adoración y una sonrisa pintó su rostro, pero eso cambió por una mueca de dolor y un grito asemejado a un aullido que salió de su boca. Fue en ese momento en que Kat vio la sangre.- ¡Mami!

Todo pasaba muy rápido. No sabía qué hacer primero. Mi mente trabajaba lento, confundido, estaba a punto de explotar. Grité sin poder evitarlo y cuando volví a ver a Bella retorcerse y toda esa sangre en el suelo, me olvidé de los demás. La tomé en mis brazos y me encaminé al exterior. Las llaves del auto siempre estaban en mi bolsillo derecho, así que, sin más, me dirigí al Volvo. Pero Kat me seguía aún, llorando por su madre. Ella no podía venir.

-Emmett, coge a Kat… ¡Ahora!- le grité a mi amigo. Él se recuperó y corrió hacia Kat, para luego cargarla. Mi hija comenzó a gritar.

-¡No, tío! ¡Suétame! ¡Mami! ¡Mamita, no te vayas! ¡Papi! ¡No!- y escuchando con mucho dolor los alaridos de mi hija, corrí hacia el auto, coloqué a Bella en la parte de atrás y me metí con rapidez al asiento de piloto. Arranqué y aceleré hasta el fondo.

Las llantas chirriaron en el asfalto y en un movimiento rápido ingresé a la carretera, donde comencé a manejar como un loco. Mis ojos se dirigían al espejo retrovisor y veía a Bella cogerse del borde del asiento, apretándolo con fuerza, y mordiéndose fuertemente el labio hasta casi sangrarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Por el movimiento de su pecho, me daba cuenta que intentaba calmarse y respirar hondo para no marearse con la sangre, pero no estaba funcionando.

Aceleré más, provocando que mi espalda, como la de Bella, chocara con el respaldar del asiento.

-¡Cálmate, Edward!- mis ojos se dirigieron a mi costado, al asiento del copiloto y vi ahí a mi padre. ¿En qué maldito momento había entrado?- sé sensato, si sigues manejando así, no llegaremos vivos al hospital. Para un momento, yo conduzco.

-Carlisle, necesito llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital, ¿no ves que Bella…?

-Lo sé perfectamente. Y creo que no la pasaría tan mal si estuvieras allí con ella, apoyándola. Ahora para el maldito auto y vete para atrás. Yo conduzco.- cuando lo vi a los ojos, estos se mostraban duros y decididos. Por puro instinto, pisé el freno y sin apagar el motor, salí del auto para entrar al asiento trasero. Bella seguía cogida al borde trasero del asiento con los ojos cerrados. Entré rápidamente, y cerré la puerta. El auto se puso en marcha nuevamente.

Lo que atiné a hacer fue sujetarla, estirar su cuerpo a lo largo del asiento, con las piernas flexionadas, le arranqué el sucio polo que traía y apoyé su cabeza en mi regazo. Luego, me incliné y cogí sus manos en las mías, apretándolas, dándole fuerzas.

Pero la sangre seguía saliendo. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, como ordenándome que haga algo más, que la ayude más. Pero no sabía cómo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Duele… mucho!- gritaba ella. Pero yo solo la observaba.

-Edward, si te quedas ahí callado, no ayudas mucho. Háblale, dile algo. Mantenla despierta ¿Me oyes? No dejes que duerma, no dejes que quede inconsciente. ¡Háblale!- los ojos de mi padre encontraron los míos en el espejo retrovisor, dedicándome la misma mirada que cuando me ordenó que me pasara al asiento trasero.

Cuando él volvió la vista a la carretera, la mía se fue directa al rostro totalmente sudado de Bella.

Mi condenado cerebro decidió reaccionar en ese momento.

-Bella… cariño… todo saldrá bien… Quédate conmigo…- en vez de una voz de aliento, sonó más a súplica, pero sirvió para que ella abriera los ojos y buscaran los míos.

-¿Edward?

-Sí, amor. Tranquila, cielo, todo va a salir bien. Ya vamos a llegar al hospital.- los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Una de mis manos, por instinto nuevamente, se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a su rostro, posándose suavemente en su mejilla, borrando el rastro de esas lágrimas de dolor que no dejaban de salir.

-Edward… regresé, amor… yo… volví a ti…- me decía ella a duras penas. Un nudo obstaculizó mi garganta en ese momento y mi respiración se trabó. Ella tenía razón. Había vuelto a mí… como me prometió la noche antes de que se subiera al maldito avión.

Traté de tragar saliva como pude para no dejar de hablarle.

-Lo sé, amor… volviste… y ahora no te dejaré ir… Bella, nunca más te alejarás de mí.- mi voz, que comenzó fuerte, terminó en un susurro. Ella se quedó mirándome y me apretó más la mano que aún sostenía la suya. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Edward… yo… si hoy… escúchame, por favor.- dejó de hablar por unos segundos. Volvió a tomar aire y continuó.- sé que no estoy bien… sé que… sonará melodramático… pero, puede pasar… prométeme que si hoy… los médicos te piden salvar una vida… por favor… no dejes que nuestro hijo muera… por favor… Edward, sálvalo.

Sentí cómo mi corazón dejó de latir por una milésima de segundo y luego volvió a su extremadamente rápida velocidad.

-Bella…- ella no me podía pedir eso. No cuando la había vuelto a recuperar.

-Prométeme, Edward… por favor… tienes que salvarlo… yo…

-Bella, no…

-Todos estos meses… lo único que deseaba era… volver a verte… tocarte… sentirte… volver a ver a Kat… los extrañaba muchísimo… Ahora que… mi deseo se cumplió… si mi vida termina hoy… me iré feliz, Edward… y estaré aún más feliz porque… este bebé que aún está en mi vientre vivirá para… conocer a su padre y… a su hermanita… por eso… tienes que salvarlo…

-No… no puedo…

-Por favor… Edward…

-No…

-Ed…

-¡No! No… ahora me vas a escuchar a mí, Bella. Mírame.- le ordené fuera de mis cabales. Mi ser se rehusaba a prometerle lo que ella me pedía. Era imposible. Nunca haría eso.- Estamos a punto de llegar al hospital. Carlisle se encargará de todo. Todo saldrá bien, ¿entiendes?- ella comenzaba a negar con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar, y para que deje de hacer lo primero, mi mano se cerró en su mandíbula y la retuvo ahí. Con sus ojos nuevamente en los míos, continué- Bella… yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides… no puedo dejarte ir nuevamente… Bella, escúchame. Si tú deseaste volver a verme a mí y a Kat… yo todo este tiempo deseé volver a tenerte conmigo, volver a ser felices como antes… quería encontrarte y no volver a dejarte ir… ahora que te tengo nuevamente conmigo, escúchalo bien. No. Te. Voy. A. Dejar. Ir. No lo haré, Bella.

Ella me miró aún con sus labios temblando y luego, posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, buscando más contacto con ella, ansiando fundirme en sus brazos, sentir sus labios…

-Entiendo todo el amor que sientes por este bebé, Bella… Yo también lo amo… Por Dios, es nuestro bebé… nuestro amor está dando frutos nuevamente… pero… no puedo hacer eso que me pides, Bella… no puedo si quiera considerarlo un segundo. He esperado tanto tiempo por que este día llegara y ahora que te tengo… nada ni nadie me va a convencer de que te aleje de mí otra vez…- mi respiración que estaba cada vez más errático, se calmó por un momento. Había extrañado decir nuevamente esas palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mis labios, que el solo pensarlo, me estremecía el estómago- Esa elección que me pides, para mí nunca existirá, Bella. No puedo siquiera concebirlo en mi ser porque… porque… eres la mujer de mi vida, Bella. Siempre te lo he dicho… sin ti aquí, yo me sentiría perdido. Tanto como estuve todo este tiempo… pero siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verte… de que estarías viva en algún lugar. Por eso fui a buscarte y no sabes lo que sentí cuando no di contigo. Aún así, nunca dejé de comunicarme con investigadores en Brasil para ver si tenían noticias tuyas, porque en mi interior, sabía que tú no podrías estar muerta. Por eso nunca perdí las esperanzas de que un día volvería a abrazarte, a sentirte… a besarte… a decirte que… te amo… te amo con todo el alma y por eso nunca podré dejarte ir… nunca.

Bella nunca dejó mi mejilla, por lo que ahora se encontraba limpiando mis lágrimas y yo las suyas. Ambos nos mirábamos como si no hubiera un mañana… fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Respiré hondo cuando terminé de decir lo que más había ansiado en los últimos meses. Y no hablarle a una foto, a un video o a una… lápida, sino decírselo a ella misma, en persona. Ahora, me sentía libre… como antes. El dolor que antes había sentido, desapareció de un momento a otro, como si nunca hubiese estado en mi pecho y en su reemplazo sentía unas ansias extremas por abrazarla… besarla…

Pero cuando su mano en mi mejilla comenzó a temblar y la sonrisa en sus labios de distorsionó, volví a la realidad.

Bella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, por lo que me alarmé… las palabras de mi padre vinieron a mi mente en ese momento… _"no dejes que quede inconsciente"_. Con los nervios de punta, acuné su rostro con una de mis manos y le di pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla.

-Bella, amor, quédate conmigo… vamos… cielo, ya vamos a llegar, falta muy poco… quédate conmigo… Mírame, Bella.- la forcé a abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en mí- Eso es. Mírame. No dejes de verme. Aquí estoy. Falta muy poco.

-Edward… no puedo… mis ojos…

-Shh… solo un poco más… solo unos minutos más, Bella.- ya no sabía qué más decirle, así que decidí apresurar a Carlisle- Papá, acelera. La estoy perdiendo. Bella se duerme… ¡acelera!- el auto dio una sacudida debido al aumento de velocidad. Mis ojos no se despegaban de los de ella. Cada vez que veía que sus párpados caían, le hablaba… le exigía que su mirada no dejara la mía, que se quede conmigo… que tenía que aguantar, por el bebé… por su bienestar y el de ella. Con eso, conseguí mi cometido. Sabía que si le daba por ese lado, ella sería capaz hasta de ir caminando solita al hospital; pero, viendo su cuerpo tan débil, llegaría un momento en que absolutamente nada tendría el poder de mantenerla consciente.

Y justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente, escuché la voz de Carlisle.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo en un grito. En un acto de desesperación, solté el rostro de Bella, alejé su cabeza de mi regazo, abría la puerta y salí del auto. Fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude al otro lado, y luego de abrir la puerta, cogí a Bella en brazos y volví a correr a la entrada del hospital. Apenas crucé las puertas de cristal, comencé a gritar como loco. Me volví a olvidar de todo y de todos. Lo único que me importaba era lo que en ese momento, tenía en brazos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Un médico, por favor!- grité corriendo hacia cualquier lado, pero nadie reaccionaba con la rapidez que yo quería. Al siguiente segundo, se escuchó la voz de Carlisle dando órdenes.

-¡Una camilla! ¡Trasládenla al quirófano! ¡Ahora! ¡Está en trabajo de parto y tiene una hemorragia! ¡Vamos, muévanse! Enfermeras y doctores corrían de un lado a otro y de lo próximo que fui consciente fue de correr junto a una camilla, donde se encontraba Bella, tomando una de sus manos en la mía. Ella aún seguía consciente, pero poco faltaba para que eso cambiara, así que corrí más rápido, obligando a todos los demás a que apresuraran su paso.

Cuando llegamos, no tuve que decirle a Carlisle que no me movería de ahí. Me cambié con rapidez de ropa y volví al quirófano, donde Bella ya se encontraba conectada a varios tubos y tenía puesto una bata ligera. Su cabello había sido capturado en una gorra quirúrgica y las enfermeras a su alrededor le hablaban como yo había hecho en el auto. Pero ella buscaba algo con sus ojos… en ese momento, supe lo que era. Corrí a su lado, sin importarme en empujar a las enfermeras y volví a coger una de sus manos.

-Aquí estoy, amor. ¿Lo ves? Ya estamos aquí. Ya falta muy poco. En pocos minutos, tendremos a nuestro bebé. Así que tienes que quedarte conmigo. ¿Tienes tantas ganas como yo de conocer a nuestro hijo? ¿Eh?- ella solo pudo asentir con debilidad- Entonces, no dejes de mirarme. Mírame y verás que pronto todo habrá acabado.

Los doctores, incluyendo a Carlisle, trabajaban por detener la hemorragia, mientras yo seguía acaparando la atención de Bella. De pronto, la voz de mi padre, me distrajo.

-Edward… hemos hecho todo lo que podemos… pero si Bella no puja de inmediato, el bebé sufrirá. Tenemos que practicarle una cesárea. No hay otra opción. Hemos parado la hemorragia, pero Bella ha perdido mucha sangre. Su cuerpo está muy débil y no soportará mucho más. Tenemos que sacar al bebé en este momento o…

-¡Doctor Cullen, sufrimiento fetal!- gritó una enfermera.

-¡Edward!- llamó mi padre. Yo salí de ligera inconsciencia y le respondí

-Sí. Háganle la cesárea. Rápido.- logré decir. Mis ojos volvieron hacia los de Bella por necesidad. Ella me miraba asustada y apretaba su agarre en mi mano, aunque no tan fuerte como antes. Podía ver cómo ese ligero apretón significaba un gran esfuerzo por su parte.- Todo saldrá bien… te lo prometo, Bella.- ella solo asintió ligeramente una vez y volvió a apretar su agarre.

Minutos después, escuché por primera vez a mi hijo… o hija.

-Ven a cortar el cordón, hijo.- me llamó Carlisle, ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo, miré a Bella antes de soltar su mano con suavidad y dirigirme casi con las piernas como gelatina hacia donde mi padre tenía en sus brazos un muy pequeño bebé.

Cogí las tijeras y con mis manos igualmente temblando, corté el cordón. Me volví hacia Carlisle.

-Es un varón, Edward. Es más pequeño de lo normal, pero está bien. Sin embargo, tenemos que hacerle algunos exámenes para asegurarnos.- yo no pude despegar mis ojos del pequeño bebé, incluso cuando se lo llevaron para acobijarlo con una manta azul. Ahora ya pareciendo un bultito, la enfermera lo trajo hacia mí sonriendo.

-Conozca a su hijo, señor Edward.- me dijo con amabilidad, entregándome a mi pequeñín. Mis brazos automáticamente se colocaron en la posición correcta para acunarlo y cuando mi piel tuvo contacto, aunque no directo, con mi hijo, mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad. Volví a sentir esa felicidad que un día me invadió y no se volvió a ir hasta aquel fatídico día. Aquella felicidad que ya no pensé volver a sentir, a menos que muriera y me encontrara con la mujer de mi vida. Pero qué equivocado había estado.

Una vez totalmente en mis brazos, apreté a mi hijo a mi pecho y lo cogí solo con un solo brazo, ya que era tan pequeño que incluso sobraba espacio. Con la otra mano, retiré un poco la manta para verle el rostro. Tenía los ojitos cerrados, pero su pechito se movía insistentemente, signo de que su respiración era normal. Henchido de emoción, me volví hacia Bella, que tenía la cabeza girada en mi dirección y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Caminé hacia ella y le mostré a nuestro bebé.

-Míralo, amor. Es tan perfecto. Como nuestra Kat.- el rostro de Bella se pintó con una sonrisa débil pero alegre y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas como pequeños ríos. Yo acerqué más al bebé para que lo pueda ver mejor, pero ella me indicó con sus brazos que quería que se lo entregara. Con cuidado, pasé al pequeño a los ansiosos brazos de su madre, aunque no lo solté totalmente, ya que la fuerza de Bella podría traicionarla.

Estaba muy cerca de Bella. Lo único que nos separaba era nuestro hijo, pero ni aún así pude escuchar lo que ella le susurró en llanto. Luego, depositó un tierno beso en su frágil frentecita y dejó caer su cabeza en la camilla. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que sus brazos perdieron fuerza y aflojaron su agarre alrededor del bebé. Yo lo cogí al instante, pero mi cuerpo se alarmó cuando Bella quedó totalmente inconsciente. Levanté mi rostro en busca de mi padre, y lo encontré justo al otro lado de la camilla, con una sonrisa aún.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Ella está muy cansada. Es mejor que duerma, mientras se cura. Le coloqué un sedante. Sabes que así es mejor, y ella se recuperará aún más rápido.

Volví a respirar con tranquilidad cuando oí sus palabras. Así que, me incliné para dejar un suave beso en la frente de mi esposa, luego me enderecé con cuidado de no lastimar a mi hijo y me volví hacia mi padre. Él no dejaba de sonreír y hasta podía ver sus ojos humedecer, pero la iluminación del cuarto no ayudaba.

-Bien, papá, tenemos que llevar al pequeño a realizarle los exámenes pertinentes y a darle un baño.- me dijo mi padre, a la vez que una enfermera se acercaba a mí para que le entregase a mi hijo.- mis brazos se rehusaban a dejarlo ir, pero sabía que era necesario. Sin embargo, Carlisle se dio cuenta- Vamos, hijo. Dáselo a Martha. Podrás acompañarlo en todo momento. Te lo prometo. Y luego lo podrás tener y llevarlo a la sala de espera donde está toda nuestra familia, esperando por noticias. Me acaban de informar que Alice, Esme, Reneé, Rosalie y Vanessa preguntan cada 30 segundos por si se sabe algo de Isabella Swan. Así que hay que apresurarnos o ellas se echarán abajo a todas las enfermeras y puertas que se interpongan en su camino.- yo sonreí por eso. Ya todos nos estaban esperando allá afuera. Y cuando salga, les diría con toda la felicidad del mundo que tanto Bella como el bebé estaban bien.

Le di un último beso, por el momento, en la frente a mi hijo y se lo entregué a la enfermera. Ella se dirigió a otra habitación y mi padre me indicó que la siguiera.

Después de hacerle todos los exámenes requeridos y de dejarlo bien limpiecito, me devolvieron a mi bebé. Ahora ya se encontraba despierto. Sus ojos eran tan o más verdes que los míos y miraban absortos a su alrededor, aunque sabía que recién nacidos, los bebés no veían más que sombras que se movían. Con dos de mis dedos, acaricié una de sus mejillas, tan suave como las de su madre. Y era tan rosadito, como cuando Bella se ruborizaba. Embelesado como la primera vez que tuve a Kat en mis brazos, lo mecí y le canté una melodía nueva que escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Luego de unos minutos, o eso creía yo, llamé a la enfermera para que me ayudara.

Iba a ir a darle la noticia a toda la familia, pero lo del bebé sería una sorpresa. Así que, volví a colocar a mi hijo en los brazos de la enfermera y le conté lo quería hacer. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y me siguió en silencio hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la sala de espera. Se quedó allí escondida con mi hijo y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos. Podía escuchar las protestas de Alice y Esme, diciendo que tener a un doctor como familiar no servía de nada si igual no les daban noticias de Bella. Yo solo me reía en mi interior y antes de entrar a la amplia habitación, recompuse mi rostro, para que no sospecharan. Volví mi cabeza por última vez antes de cruzar el umbral y ver a mi pequeño y a la enfermera, que con su mano me deseaba buena suerte y yo solo asentía. Le había dicho que le haría una señal para que saliera y me entregara al niño cuando esté a punto de terminar el pasillo.

Respiré hondo por última vez, y me adentré en la sala de espera. En el momento en que mi rostro se asomó, todos dejaron de hablar, incluso parecía que de respirar, y después de varios segundos, reaccionaron otra vez. La primera en acercarse fue Reneé. Podía sentir la angustia que llenaba su ser y las ansias por conocer el estado de su hija y nieto. Despegué mis ojos de los de ella y lo próximo que vi fue a Charlie, que se acercaba con lentitud y se colocó detrás de su esposa, de la cual cogió del hombro y se lo apretó dándole fuerza y paciencia. Los demás me miraban expectantes y mi madre sin saber si acercarse o no, se encontraba al costado de Alice. Ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y me rogaban con la mirada que les dijese que todo había salido bien.

Di una respiración lenta y hablé.

-Bella perdió mucha sangre en el camino y…- vi cómo las manos de Reneé se juntaron y se entrelazaron para luego apretarse fuertemente.- ella estaba de parto y su cuerpo estaba muy débil, por lo que era imposible un parto natural. Así que… Carlisle le practicó una cesárea porque el bebé estaba sufriendo… y…- en ese momento, Reneé perdió todo signo de paciencia. Se me acercó y me tomó de los brazos, apretándomelos.

-¿Y mi hija? ¿Cómo está ella ahora? ¿Está bien? Dime, Edward… por favor.- casi me suplicó.

-Ella… ella está fuera de peligro, Reneé.- cuando lo dije, todos dieron un suspiro de alivio al igual que Reneé, pero a ella se le debilitaron las piernas y si no la hubiera sujetado, se hubiese ido de bruces al suelo. El llanto la invadió, aunque supe que ahora ya no lloraba de tristeza. Charlie la tomó por detrás y me indicó con la cabeza que él la iba a sostener. Yo la solté y vi cómo mi suegro acunaba a su esposa en su pecho y reclinaba su rostro en el hombro de ella, donde dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Ni cuando todos pensaban que Bella estaba muerta. Pero supongo que este momento acabó con todas sus fuerzas de resistencia.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos de mi madre rodear mi cintura y su rostro chocar con mi pecho, amortiguando su llanto. Luego, sentí que me volvían a abrazar y supe que esa era Alice. Como siempre, ni mi madre ni ella me dejaban caer. Estaba ahí siempre para darme apoyo.

-¡Ay, hijo! No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. Dios mío, gracias. Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes y…- ella dejó de hablar y separó su rostro de mi pecho. Al segundo siguiente, Alice había hecho lo mismo y cogió las manos de mi madre que ya no rodeaban mi cintura y las apretó, como si ella pensara lo mismo que Esme. Los labios de mi mamá temblaron un poco antes de que vuelva a hablar- ¿Y el bebé, Edward? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Está bien, verdad?- todos volvieron a girar sus rostros hacia mí y esperaron mi respuesta. Reneé volvía a tener esa angustia en los ojos, imaginándose, pensaba yo, cuán doloroso sería para su hija si su nieto no había sobrevivido.- ¿Edward?- mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de mi madre y al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios, dije:

-Él está bien, madre. Nació sano, a pesar de ser prematuro.- todos me acompañaron en mi felicidad y rieron conmigo. Estaban tan distraídos en su algarabía, que aproveché ese momento para darle la señal a Martha, quien entendió lo que quería decir y trajo a mi bebé. Justo antes de que llegara a la entrada a la sala de espera, me acerqué a ella y tomé en mis brazos a mi hijo. Él seguía muy despierto, incluso parecía más despierto que Kat cuando nació. Lo apegué a mi pecho como hice antes y me dirigí hacia nuestra bulliciosa familia.

-Familia, su atención.- todos dejaron de hablar al escuchar mi voz.- Les presento al nuevo integrante Cullen.- escuché el grito de las mujeres y en un segundo estuve rodeado de todas ellas, que veían con lágrimas en los ojos al pequeño, que seguía con los ojos muy abiertos. Y ahí, en ese momento, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Oh, se parece tanto a ti, Edward!- dijo mi madre.

-¡No es cierto! Mi nieto tiene el rostro de la familia Higginbotham- decía Reneé.

-Yo creo que se parece más a Bella.- esa fue Rosalie.

-Ay, ¿pero no son tiernos sus ojitos? Nunca había visto unos ojos como esos.- decía Alice teatralmente dando un suspiro. Yo decidí entrar al juego.

-¿Y yo qué? Los ojos de mi hijo son idénticos a los míos.

-Oh, no hermanito. Déjame decirte que no es así. Los ojos de mi sobrino tienen un brillo que tú no tuviste de bebé.- me rebatió mi hermana.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes si tú ni siquiera nacías?- le pregunté divertido.

-Ah, fácil. Existen las fotografías. Y en ninguna de ellas, tú…

-Ya basta, niños. Asustarán a mi nieto. Más tarde pelean.- terminó Esme con nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Esme tiene razón. Este bebé necesita…- comenzó Reneé, pero no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida.

-¿Papi?- escuché la voz de mi princesa. Cuando mis ojos la buscaron, ella se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, entrando de la mano de Zafirina.

-Zafirina la llevó a pasear un momento. Ella no dejaba de preguntar por Bella y ya no sabíamos qué decirle.- me susurró Esme. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sin despegar los ojos de mi hija. Me acuclillé en mis rodillas y sosteniendo a mi hijo con un solo brazo, estiré el otro y llamé a Kat a que se acercara.

-Ven, mi cielo. Mira, hay alguien que quiere conocerte.- la llamé con suavidad. Todos habían vuelto a guardar silencio y miraban expectantes cómo lo tomaría Kat.

Mi hija soltó la mano de su nana y caminó hacia mí con duda. Yo hice un ademán con la mano para darle más confianza, pero ella no me veía. Sus ojos achocolatados se concentraron en su hermanito y así caminaba, sin dejarlo de ver. Cuando llegó a mí, la rodeé por la cintura y la senté en una de mis rodillas. Ella seguía sin despegar sus ojos del bebé, y al ver que se trataba justamente de un bebé, agrandó los ojos y ya ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Yo llamé su atención, colocando mi mano en su mejilla y haciendo girar su rostro hacia mí. Aún así, no dejó de ver a su hermano. Así que lo intenté de nuevo.

-Kat, cariño, mírame.- ella, con dificultad, me obedeció y plantó sus grandes ojos en los míos.

-Mira, te quiero presentar a tu hermanito.- ella abrió aún más los ojos y su boquita se abrió formando una "o" pequeña.

-¿Mi hemanito, papi?- me preguntó.

-Sí, princesa. Es tu hermanito.- una sonrisa sincera se pintó en los labios de mi hija, pero luego de unos segundos, se transformó en una mueca de tristeza. Me volvió a mirar.

-¿Y mi mami, papi? ¿Dónde está? ¿No se fue ota vez con diosito, no papi?- mi corazón se apretó al escuchar sus palabras y mis ojos picaban al recordar esa noche en que le dije a Kat, o le hice entender, que su madre había muerto.

-No. No, princesa. Mamá está durmiendo, ya que estaba muy cansada.- la tranquilicé.

-Pero, ella se hizo daño. Yo vi… yo vi…

-Shh. El abuelito Carlisle ya curó a mami y ahora ella está descansando, cariño. Mami está bien.- ella volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta abarcar casi todo su rostro y después, me rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos.

-Te quiedo mucho, papi.- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo le devolví el beso, aunque más grande, lo que le hizo reír, mientras le decía:

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa. Te quiero demasiado.

-Y tamién quiedo mucho a mi hemanito.- dijo mi hija soltando su agarre de mi cuello. Se paró de mi rodilla para arrodillarse ella al costado de su hermano y depositar un sonoro beso en una de sus pequeñas mejillas.

En ese momento, otra pequeña se acercó a mí y se colocó al costado de Kat, arrodillada también. Mi hija le sonrió y le dijo con alegría:

-Mida, Kadi, ete es mi hemanito.- la niña sonrió y comenzó a susurrarle algo al bebé.

No sé si entendí mal, pero o estaba hablando en vos tan baja que no entendía nada o estaba hablando en otro idioma. Solo escuché lo último que dijo.

-¿Membi? ¿Bella?- preguntó mirando hacia alguien, que vi cuando seguí la mirada de la niña. Era un muchacho, de piel trigueña casi como del color de Jake. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa en los labios. Lo miré con confusión, pero luego esta menguó cuando mi madre comenzó a hablar.

-¡Oh Dios! Hijo, nos olvidamos de mencionarte… Con todo el alboroto y la alegría por las noticias que nos diste, se nos olvidó mencionarte que Bella no vino sola. Ese muchacho junto con la niña vinieron con ella desde Brasil.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y con toda la delicadeza que pude, me puse de pie, sin despegar mis ojos del sujeto. Él había ayudado a mi Bella a volver. Gracias a él la tenía de vuelta. Él la debió encontrar y la ayudó. Él la mantuvo viva. Le debía tanto a ese muchacho.

-Madre, ¿puedes coger al bebé un momento?- le pedí.

-Por supuesto, hijo. A ver… venga para acá.-y diciendo eso, recibió a su nieto en brazos, se fue hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó. Al instante, Kat y la niña se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hablarle al bebé y hacerle caras graciosas.

Por mi parte, no dejé de ver al muchacho, quien, incomodado por mi inspección, desvió la vista hacia un lado.

-¿Tú… tú ayudaste a Bella? ¿Tú la encontraste?- inquirí, sin importarme si él hablaba inglés o no.

-Uhm… no. En realidad, fue mi abuela. Yo… estudio en la ciudad… y no había ido a visitarla en unos meses… Cuando llegué a su… casa… encontré a su esposa ahí y cuando la vi su rostro se me hizo conocido. Recordé haber visto una… fotografía de ella en la televisión.. y que la mostraban como desaparecida… y que su esposo la estaba buscando y ofrecía una… recompensa al que… la encontrara. Entonces… le pregunté a mi abuela qué había pasado y… ella me dijo que… la había encontrado un día en el bosque… que estaba muy mal y que… tenía heridas y decidió ayudarla porque… la señora Bella se lo había pedido… o eso es lo que piensa mi abuela porque… me dijo no haber entendido nada… pero que la ayudó de igual manera… Yo estaba algo enojado… porque había sido una locura tenerla… y no informar a nadie que ahí estaba… y encima estaba embarazada… fue entonces cuando… la señora se dio cuenta que yo hablaba inglés… ya que me habían enseñado el idioma en la universidad. Ella me pidió que la trajera aquí… y yo le dije que no tenía dinero… entonces, ella me dijo que me prestara dinero de dónde sea y… y que luego ella me lo devolvería… pero que solo quería regresar… entonces, decidí hacerlo, compré los boletos, y… y llegamos.

Yo lo escuchaba absorto, imaginándome por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Bella para llegar a Forks.

-Sí, hijo. Sé que en ese momento ni te fijaste, pero en el exterior de tu casa había un taxista, que dijo estar esperando que le pagaran por sus servicios. Al parecer, Bella le ofreció una cantidad de dinero con tal de que los hicieran llegar a Forks y pues tuvimos que pagarle antes de venir al hospital. También, tuvimos que arreglar el asunto del préstamo, ya que Edú recibía llamadas del sujeto del dinero a cada rato, así que… espero que no te moleste, pero le depositamos en su cuenta la cantidad de lo que Edú se prestó de él más los intereses correspondientes.- mi madre hablaba aún con el bebé en sus brazos, quien estaba siendo distraído por las pequeñas y movía sus pequeñitos brazos dirección a ellas.

-No… está bien, mamá. Gracias por haberse hecho cargo.- volví mi vista al joven, quien veía con una sonrisa en la cara cómo la otra niña, al costado de Kat, reía alegre. En ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, corté nuestra distancia en un par de zancadas y lo abracé- Muchas gracias… Edú. No sabes… te debo tanto por esto. Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa. Muchas gracias.- él, que tenía sus brazos pasmados a sus costados, me correspondió el abrazo con lentitud y me dio tímidas palmadas en la espalda.

-De… de nada.

-Señor Cullen… disculpe pero es hora de llevarme al pequeño hacia el cuarto de recién nacidos.- escuché la voz de Martha. Ella miraba a todos con una sonrisa, y todos se la correspondían.

-Oh, claro. Disculpe, es que con tantas cosas…

-No se preocupe. Entiendo.- me dijo ella con amabilidad.

-Sí… uhm… madre, ya escuchaste a la enfermera. Tiene que llevarse al bebé.

-Ou. ¿Por qué tan pronto?- se quejó ella haciendo un puchero. Miró a sus costados asintiendo a las niñas, quienes la copiaron y me miraron con tristeza. Yo no pude más que reírme de la escena, al igual que todos en la habitación.

Edú le dijo algo a la niña en su idioma y ella se separó del bebé y caminó hacia él con desgano. Kat le dio un último beso a su hermano y le dijo que más rato jugarían juntos. Claro, cómo si eso fuese posible. Pero, mi hija aún era una niña. Después le explicaríamos que eso no podía ser posible.

Mi madre, sin ganas de soltarlo, se paró y se dirigió despacio donde la enfermera. Dudó en darle el bebé, pero finalmente lo hizo. Todos la miraban divertidos.

-Mamá, en unos días tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para mimarlo a tu estilo. No te pongas así.- le dije aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ains, lo sé, pero ya me había acostumbrado. Es que es tan lindo. Me recuerda a ti cuando eras un bebé.- me dijo ella con nostalgia y a punto de humedecérsele los ojos nuevamente.

-Ya, madre. Ya no quiero verte llorar.- la consolé abrazándola.

-Papi… ¿no puedo vé a mi mami toavía?- me preguntó mi pequeña desde un sofá, donde se encontraba sentada.

-No, cariño. Mami sigue durmiendo. Pero mañana sí la podrás ver.

-Oouuu… ¿mañana?- puso en marcha su plan "parecer al gato de Shrek" que su tía Alice le había enseñado, pero esta vez no caería. Sin embargo, antes de poder hablar, se escuchó otra voz.

-Kat, tu padre tiene razón. Mañana todos podremos ver a Bella y le podrás dar muchos besos. Ya verás. Pero hoy, tu mami necesita descansar y nadie le puede molestar. ¿Tú no quieres molestarla, no?- intervino mi padre, que no sé en qué momento entró en la sala de espera.

-No, abelo Calai.

-Eso es mi niña. Mañana vienes muuuy temprano y vas a ver cómo tu mamá te recibe muy alegre. Y lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Vayan a descansar. Mañana regresan por la mañana.- se dirigió a todos utilizando el tono de voz de doctor muy estricto.

-Está bien.- dijeron todos al unísono, pero desganados.

Cada uno se fue despidiendo del bebé, que aún seguía ahí, en brazos de Martha, luego se despedían de mí y fueron saliendo cada uno a sus casas.

-Bueno, hijo, yo también me voy. Uhm… Edú y Kari se quedarán en nuestra casa por el momento. Ya se lo ofrecimos y aceptó, así que con eso no hay ningún problema.- me informó Esme.

-Está bien, madre. Gracias.

-Así, la sala se fue vaciando, hasta que quedamos Kat y yo. Y yo me pregunté en ese momento: ¿por qué Esme no se llevó a Kat si era obvio que yo sí me quedaría con Bella?

-¿Papi, nosotos tamién nos vamos?- me preguntó mi pequeña, que dio un gran bostezo.

-Bueno, hija…

-Sí, Kat. Papá y tú también se van. ¿Verdad, hijo?- me presionó Carlisle.

-Pero, papá, tú sabes que…

-No, Edward. Tú también necesitas descansar. Y estar con Kat. No la puedes dejar sola esta vez, hijo. Mañana ambos vuelven por la mañana a visitar a Bella.

-Pero…

-Edward, es mi última palabra. Kat y tú se irán a su casa y volverán mañana.- me ordenó mi padre.

Resignado, suspiré con pesar, y sostuve de la manita a mi hija, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Kat se despidió de su abuelo y así sin más salimos del hospital. Conduje despacio mirando hacia la carretera y de vez en cuando echándole una mirada al espejo retrovisor para ver a mi hija. Ella veía los árboles, pero ya no tenía esa mirada vacía de antes. Su brillo había vuelto y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. A veces, ella me sorprendía viéndola y ensanchaba su sonrisa. Yo sentía que por fin todo estaba volviendo a ser como antes. Incluso mejor que antes. Ahora otra felicidad había llegado a mi vida… mi hijo.

Cuando aparqué en mi casa, Kat esperó a que la sacara de la silla, lo cual yo ya no hacía, ya que desde que le dije que su madre se había ido con diosito, ella misma se soltaba el broche y salía corriendo. La liberé del asiento y la levanté en volandas, dándole vueltas y haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. Ella reía sin parar. Sus carcajadas… cuánto había extrañado sus carcajadas de alegría… esas que con solo escucharlas me hacían reírme a mí también. Cuando creí que ya había tenido suficiente, la rodeé con mis brazos y la apegué a mi pecho… satisfecho porque todo había salido bien hoy. Por fin algo había salido bien.

-Papi… ¿ahoa sí sedemos muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy felices?- me preguntó con su vocecita y alzando los bracitos como acostumbraba hacer antes.

-Sí, mi princesa. Ahora seremos muy, muy, muy felices.- le conteste contento y seguro de que así sería.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaa chicas… cómo están? Las hice esperar mucho? Sorry! Se suponía que iba a tener el cap listo para ayer, pero… me dio sueño… estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida con la laptop encendida y con la ropa puesta. Pero hoy sí… akí está el cap… espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Aiinnnss muuuuuuuuchas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo… por sus palabras tan lindas… k casi me hacen llorar… en verdad, son muy especiales para mí… *.***_

_**Bueno, uhmm… en esta ocasión no tengo mucho qué decir… peeeeeeeero… uhm solo kería preguntarles una cosita…**_

_**¿Qué piensan acerca de la pareja Renesmee&Jacob? ¿Les gusta? ¿Les disgusta?**_

_**Me responden pliiiiiiiiiiiizzz… es importante… ahora sí, nos vemos en el prox cap… yyyyyyyyy espero sus opiniones eh… chauuuuuuuuuuuu cdns mucho…**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Esa noche solo pude dormir unas cuantas horas. A las 5 am, me fui a dar un baño, me cambié, preparé mi desayuno y cuando terminé, me quedé sentado en uno de los sofás, sin hacer nada, esperando que los segundos pasaran para ir a despertar a Kat y luego juntos visitar a Bella. Sin embargo, a las 6 am, me di con una sorpresa.

-Papi, ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó mi hija. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos bajar las escaleras, ni la había sentido cuando se despertó. Pero ella estaba aquí, al frente de mí, vestida con un pantalón mal puesto, un polo manga larga muy estirado, una casaca colocada al revés y unos tenis con los pasadores flojos, sin amarrar y, para finalizar, puestos en los pies equivocados.- papi, ¿ya? Vamos. Vamos.- reaccioné cuando sentí sus manitas en mi mejilla. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y encontré con su mirada dulce, que brillaba como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, y con la ilusión de todo niño de su edad.

-Sí, cariño. Ya nos vamos, pero…- había ensanchado sus labios en una sonrisa, pero al escuchar el "pero", se borró instantáneamente, y la cambió por un fruncimiento de ceño- tenemos que cambiarte.

-Pero… ya me cambié, papito. Mídame. Estoy lista. Vámonos.- comenzó a decir tirando de mi mano.

-Kat, cielo, ¿qué te parece si mejor subimos y te pongo tu traje favorito? Ese que mami te compró en tu cumpleaños. Ella se alegrará mucho cuando te vea con él. ¿Qué dices?- ella lo consideró por unos segundos poniendo su barbilla hacia arriba y luego asintió.

-Está bien… pero dápido, dápido. Mami se va a despetá, y no me va a vé y yo quiedo despetala. Vamos, papi.- me dijo jalándome nuevamente de las manos. En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de verdadera alegría. Sí, yo también quería despertarla. Así que, sin pensarlo más, me puse de pie, cargué a mi hija y fuimos al segundo piso casi corriendo.

La vestí, la peiné, o eso intenté, y le di de desayunar en tiempo récord… bueno, tiempo récord para mí. A las 6:30, salimos corriendo y nos subimos rápidamente al auto, que aceleré apenas lo prendí, pero no pisé tan afondo para no asustar a mi pequeña. Aún así, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Cuando me estacioné y apagué el motor, me solté el cinturón de seguridad y me bajé del auto para sacar a Kat, pero me encontré con ella nuevamente ya fuera del auto. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Solo la sentí jalarme nuevamente de la mano hacia la puerta principal del hospital. Por lo que sabía, las visitas empezaban a las 8 am, y ni siquiera eran las 7. Esperaba poder encontrar a mi padre y que él me ayudara. De no ser así, no me creía capaz de esperar más de una hora. Y menos Kat. Ella parecía ser la más desesperada por ver a Bella. Ojalá Carlisle se compadezca de nosotros.

Mi hija y yo corrimos hacia la entrada, y cuando encontramos a una enfermera le preguntamos por mi padre. Ella me dijo que podía dirigirme hacia su consultorio y preguntar a su secretaria si estaba libre para poder verlo. Así lo hicimos y Linda nos dijo que efectivamente estaba libre. Así que, sin avisar, entramos. Bueno, Kat entró, ya que cuando entendió que su abuelo no estaba atendiendo a sus pacientes, soltó mi mano y corrió hacia la oficina de Carlisle, abrió la puerta sin avisar y lo saludó gritándole un "buenos días, abelito Calai". Yo solo reí con Linda, pero segundos después, también entré. Encontré a mi padre teniendo en sus brazos a Kat, que parecía aún más ansiosa.

-Buenos días, papá.- lo saludé solo dándole un apretón en la mano.

-Hola, hijo. Veo que hablaban más que en serio cuando decían que vendrían muy temprano. Pero creo que se les pasó la mano. Las visitas aún no comienzan.- nos dijo, lo que causó que el rostro de Kat entristeciera.

-Pero… abelito, yo quiedo vé a mi mami. Po favó. Po favó.- le pidió mi hija tomándolo de las mejillas y dándole "la mirada". Ya lo había hecho antes, y al instante sus víctimas caían. Veamos si ahora tiene ese mismo efecto.

-Pero, cariño…

-Quiedo vé a mi mami. Quiedo vé a mi mami. ¡Quiedo vé a mi mami!- exigió amenazando con llorar. Apenas su labio inferior empezó a temblar, Carlisle habló.

-Está bien, está bien, mi pequeña. Pero no llores. Saben que no me gusta verte llorar. Haré una excepción y les dejaré pasar…

-¡Síííííííííííííí!- gritó Kat interrumpiéndolo

-Pero, será un secreto, así que no tenemos que hacer nadita de ruido, ¿entendido? Shhh.- le dijo él a mi princesa, colocando el dedo índice en sus labios, lo que ella imitó con los suyos. Finalmente, él le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, que ella devolvió con entusiasmo, y la dejó en el suelo.

Como Bella había sido traslada a un cuarto privado, con la cama y todas esas cosas, no nos resultó incómodo sentarnos en el gran sofá y esperar a que ella despertara. Pero Kat estaba muy ansiosa y no paraba de preguntarme si ya iba a despertar su mami.

-Papi, ¿ya?- preguntó por enésima vez.

-Ya falta poco, hija. Tenemos que esperar.

-Pero ya espedé mucho. Y mi badiguita tá sonando de nuevo.- se quejó colocando sus dos manitas sobre su estómago. Yo la miré ceñudo ya que la señorita me había mentido.

-Te lo pregunté, Kat. Y me dijiste que con el cereal y la leche bastaba. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún tenías hambre?- intenté regañarla.

-Es que… yo quedía vé a mi mami… y yo quedía despetala y… es que… la estañé y yo quedía…- sin dejarla terminar de hablar, la abracé con fuerza, pegándola en mi pecho. Ella me correspondió rodeándome con sus bracitos. La besé en muchos lugares de su rostro, ocasionando que se riera a carcajadas. Pero segundos después, paró tapándose la boca y señalando con su dedito a su mami, que seguía dormida. Yo solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Princesa, ¿qué te parece si llamo a una enfermera y vas con ella a comer algo en la cafetería?- le propuse.

-Pero mi mami…

-No querrás que mami escuche tu barriguita sonar de hambre, ¿verdad que no? Sabes que a ella no le gusta que tengas hambre.- ella lo pensó por un minuto, hasta que aceptó.

-Está bien.- respondió quejumbrosa.

Llamé a la oficina de mi padre. Me contestó Linda y me dijo que ella misma podía llevar a Kat, ya que el movimiento no comenzaba hasta las 8 am, cuando empezaban las visitas y las citas con los doctores. Acepté y le dije que venga a la habitación de Bella a recogerla. Así lo hizo. Pero antes de irse con ella, Kat me pidió algo.

-¿Puedo dale un beshito a mami? ¿Po favó?- nadie pudo resistirse a su carita, así que con cuidado la alcé y la acerqué hacia Bella. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la acarició con una de sus manitas- ahodita degueso, mami. No tado.

Y diciendo eso, me pidió que la bajara para que se vaya con Linda.

Apenas ambas salieron por la puerta, entró mi padre.

-¿Por qué aún no despierta? Pensé que para esta hora, la anestesia habría pasado.- le dije sin rodeos.

-Hubo… un problema, pero…

-¿Un problema? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y por qué no me avisaste? ¡Contéstame, Carlisle!- exigí dirigiéndome hacia él a paso rápido.

-Tranquilízate, Edward. Y no grites.

-¡Dime qué rayos sucedió, Carlisle!

-Ya basta. Te lo explicaré, pero tienes que calmarte, hijo.- traté de respirar hondo.

-Te escucho.

-La herida de la cesárea no estaba bien cosida y…

-¿Qué? Pensé que tú…

-Yo no se la cocí, Edward. Y cuando la revisé nuevamente ella ya estaba en esta habitación. Como te decía, la deficiencia en el cocido de la herida ocasionó que se produjera otra hemorragia…

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me llamaste, papá?- le pregunté a punto de desesperarme otra vez.

-¿Me dejarás terminar?- me dijo ya molesto.

-Lo siento. Continúa.

-No fue tan grave. Lo detuvimos fácilmente. La anestesiamos nuevamente para que se cure más rápido, por eso aún el efecto no pasa.- vio cómo yo me quedaba observando el rostro de Bella con preocupación. ¿Cómo no pudo haberme dicho nada? Le dije que me avisara ante cualquier problema que hubiera- Ella está bien, hijo. Si no te llamé fue porque no quería preocuparte por algo que ya teníamos controlado. De no haber sido así, te juro que te hubiese avisado al instante. Pero ella no corrió riesgo. La hemorragia fue ligera y nos dimos cuenta inmediatamente. Ella no estuvo en peligro, Edward. No lo permitiría.

Suspiré con fuerza y me senté a un costado de donde estaba Bella, sobre la cama.

-Lo siento, padre. Es que… no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ella.

-Te entiendo, hijo. En serio. Solo que en estos casos, al menos tienes que intentarlo. Nada consigues con desesperarte. Así no la ayudas.

-Lo sé, papá. Discúlpame. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- le dije mirándolo por unos segundos a los ojos, para luego volver a los párpados aún cerrados de Bella.

-Bueno, la hora de atención se va acercando, ya tengo que irme. Solo vine a avisarte sobre el pequeño problema que hubo, aunque no me imaginé que reaccionarías así, pero ya lo sabes ahora.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Gracias por mantenerla con vida.- le expresé con todo el sentimiento que tenía dentro.

-Yo solo hago una parte, hijo. La otra la hace ella misma. Es muy fuerte. Ahora entiendo cómo pudo sobrevivir todo este tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- le pregunté extrañado.

-Ella no estuvo tomando ninguna vitamina que siempre se receta a las gestantes. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se alimentó todo este tiempo. Pero no puedo hacer nada mejor. El bebé, si bien fue prematuro, solo tuvo las complicaciones comunes. Le faltaba desarrollar un poco más sus pulmones, pero eso es lo de menos. Como sabes, ya está controlado. En lo demás, no hubo signos de desnutrición o debilidad en sus huesos recién en formación ni nada por el estilo. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero… su alimentación fue casi la recomendada a todas las embarazadas. Ella hizo un buen trabajo. Gracias a su esfuerzo, el pequeño ahora no tiene complicaciones en su crecimiento y desarrollo. Él está en buenas condiciones. Es más, cuando Bella despierte, mandaré que lo traigan para que su madre lo amamante. Porque el bandido no acepta bien las fórmulas, así que veremos si lo que realmente necesita es la leche de su madre.- terminó diciéndome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando me di cuenta, yo también tenía una en los míos.

-Bueno, hijo, ahora sí tengo que irme. Te aseguro que mis pacientes ya me están esperando. Son siempre tan puntuales. Nos vemos más tarde. De eso estoy seguro.

-Nos vemos, padre.- y sin más, salió por la puerta dejándome solo con mi esposa.

Y como por arte de magia, como si ella también hubiera sentido que ahora estábamos solos, vi cómo sus párpados se movían ligeramente. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta y aguanté el aliento esperando a ver qué sucedía.

Su mano derecha comenzó a moverse un poco, sus dedos palpaban las sábanas. Su respiración se volvía más ligera y su cabeza comenzaba a moverse también. De pronto, lo que estaba esperando por tanto tiempo, al fin sucedió.

Ella abrió los ojos.

* * *

**BELLS POV**

Sentía mi cuerpo ligero, como una pluma, y me imaginaba volando o flotando como lo hacían los astronautas en el espacio. No sentía dolor… solo paz. Y por eso me preguntaba… ¿eso significaba que estaba muerta? ¿Habría sucedido realmente? ¿Había logrado salvar a mi hijo y luego había muerto? Porque mi hijo estaba bien, ¿no? ¿Realmente di a luz? ¿Volví a Forks como recordaba? ¿O era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía? ¿Todo había ocurrido de verdad?

En un instante, localicé mis brazos, mis manos, mis piernas, mis pies, mi cabeza. Lo sentía todo. Intenté moverlos y lo conseguí rápidamente. Pero aún seguía en la inconsciencia. Lo sabía porque no veía nada real a mi alrededor. Todo era blanco. Pero poco a poco, ese blanco se tornó gris y ese gris comenzó a tomar color. Traté de abrir los ojos lentamente; no quería marearme por el fuerte impacto. No sabía si era de noche o de día, así que más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Una sombra apareció al frente de mí. Aún estaba borroso, no lo podía distinguir. Veía ligeramente su silueta, pero poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando. Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces, apretándolos para intentar ver con más claridad y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Fue ahí que lo vi.

Frente a mí, allí, viéndome con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Su mirada me atrapó, sus ojos esmeralda me convirtieron en su prisionera, y no me dejaron abandonarlos. No pude apartar mis ojos hasta que él dirigió los suyos a otras partes de mi rostro. Y al igual que él, lo analicé. Tenía pequeñas ojeras en sus párpados, estaba un poco más delgado que antes, pero seguía siendo el mismo. El mismo desordenado cabello broncíneo, los mismos carnosos y rosados labios… el mismo rostro hermoso del que me enamoré hace tantos años atrás. Seguía siendo mi Edward. Porque él era de verdad mi Edward, ¿no? ¿Verdad que no era un sueño? Yo sí volví, ¿no?

-Ed…- estuve a punto de llamarlo para que me confirmara que en realidad estaba ahí, que no era un sueño, que no era de aquellos que siempre se convertían en pesadillas, pero me detuve cuando sentí sus manos tomar la mía, que descansaba a mi costado. Esa fue mi respuesta. No necesitaba más. Él estaba conmigo… lo que significaba que todo había sucedido realmente. Edú, el nieto de aquella mujer brasilera, me había ayudado a regresar con mi familia… yo había llegado a mi hogar… vi a Edward y luego… un dolor… un dolor intenso en mi vientre…

Mis manos volaron instintivamente a mi… pero no tenía nada. Ya no había nada allí. Bajé mi vista hacia mis manos, que seguían posadas en mi vientre, y cuando vi nuevamente a Edward, él estaba viendo mis manos para luego volver a unir nuestros ojos. Su mirada relajada y dulce, me tranquilizó. Su sonrisa sincera me llenó de paz, como siempre había logrado. Lentamente, vi su rostro acercarse al mío. Era lo único en que se centraba mi campo de visión. Sus ojos más cerca… sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos. Pero de pronto, sentí una de sus manos posarse sobre las mías. Al verlas unidas, como en mis sueños, el brillo de su aro de matrimonio atrapó mi mirada. Y me di cuenta de que mi aro no descansaba en mi dedo anular.

Los minutos pasaban y ambos seguíamos en silencio… mirándonos.

Pero él seguía acercándose… más… más… hasta que sentí su mano en mi mejilla. La acariciaba con suavidad, pasando sus dedos por todos los contornos asegurándose de que era real eso que tocaba, mientras yo buscaba más contacto inclinando mi rostro hacia su mano y recargándola más en ella. Cuando me di cuenta, ya podía sentir su aliento confundirse con el mío, refrescándome, agitando mi corazón debido a que sabía que aquello que había estado esperando todos estos meses, por fin sucedería. Mis ojos volaron a sus labios que aún formaban una sonrisa y mis manos se liberaron y se dirigieron por instinto a su rostro a centímetros del mío. Con mis dedos temblando, lo palpé para convencerme de que no era mi imaginación, y luego deslicé mis palmas por sus mejillas, sintiéndolas por fin. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras la sensación de alivio recorría todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron por sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, hambrientas por tener más, hasta que llegaron a sus cabellos. Los masajeé como solía hacer siempre y tiré de ellos como hacía siempre también, ganándome un jadeo que terminó en gemido. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi los suyos cerrados, y sentí su respiración cada vez más acelerada.

Poco a poco, me fui acercando, sin dejar de mirar entre sus labios y sus ojos una y otra vez… hasta que por fin pude rozarlos. Mi boca tembló y fue invadida por una corriente de electricidad cuando hicieron contacto. Por fin, por fin podía besarlo nuevamente… lo necesitaba tanto… tanto… que, por más que lo intentara, no podía ser delicada. Mis manos en su cabello se apretaron y tiraron de ellos nuevamente a la vez que lo empujaba hacia mí, ocasionando que nuestros labios chocaran con salvajismo y desesperación. Sin esperar una reacción por su parte, lo besé con ganas, con todos esos sentimientos que había guardado este tiempo alejada de él… con pasión, tristeza, dolor, abandono, alivio… con amor. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos nos sumergimos en las sensaciones que nos invadían, mientras nos seguíamos besando con desesperación. Sin que pidamos permiso, arremetimos en nuestras bocas buscando nuestras lenguas… sintiendo nuestro sabor… ese que tanto había anhelado… pero queriendo más. No fue hasta más tarde que me di cuenta que mi rostro estaba siendo enmarcado por sus manos apegándome más a él, a la vez que sentía casi su peso encima de mí. Mis manos viajaban desquiciadas por su rostro, explorando más allá hacia su garganta, su pecho, subiendo por sus hombros, sintiendo sus brazos, que tanto había extrañado sentir mientras me rodeaban por las noches.

Pero todo lo que empieza… tiene que terminar. Y el responsable de ello era, una vez más, el maldito oxígeno. Nos separamos jadeantes, pero ansiosos por más, sin embargo, sabíamos que tendríamos tiempo más adelante para besarnos y… hacer otras cosas. Ahora, teníamos tanto qué decirnos, al menos yo a él. Sin dejar de tocarnos, nos sonreímos con ese característico brillo en los ojos y los labios hinchados. Él se acercó nuevamente, rozó mis labios, y luego se separó.

-Hola, amor. Por fin despertaste.- me susurró mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía.

-Edward…- sin haberlo planeado, mi voz se quebró avisando que estaba por empezar el llanto.

-Shh… ya pasó, cariño. Estamos aquí, juntos… eso es lo más importante.- yo cerré los ojos y asentí sin decir una palabra.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No… estoy bien. Bueno, tal vez… un poco de agua…- no tuve que decir más para que me soltara y vaya por la bendita agua, para lo que fue al otro extremo de la habitación, cogió una jarra llena de agua y llenó uno de los vasos que había junto a esta. Volvió casi corriendo, me entregó el vaso con cuidado y se sentó a mi costado, cogiendo el vaso por si acaso la fuerza me traicionaba. Bebí hasta que me sacié, e hice ademán de retirar el vaso, pero él hizo el trabajo, dejándolo sobre el velador al costado de la cama. Sin poder esperar más, rodeé su cintura, sin importarme el suero ni cualquier otra aguja o tubo que tuviera conectado, y lo apreté con fuerza. Él me correspondió al instante y recostó su cabeza sobre la mía, que estaba acurrucada en su pecho, para después besar mis cabellos.

-Tuve tanto miedo, Edward. Pensé que…

-Shh, amor, ya no pensemos en eso, por favor. Sé que en algún momento me vas a contar qué fue lo que sucedió después del accidente… sé que quieres hacerlo, pero no ahora. Solo hay que disfrutar de este momento, que estamos juntos nuevamente, y que me has vuelto a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.- ahí lo recordé nuevamente… mi bebé. Me separé abruptamente de mi esposo y fijé mi vista en la suya.

-¿Cómo está…? ¿Está bien? ¿Edward? ¿Cómo…?- mi corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza por la angustia de saber cómo estaba mi bebé, pero Edward me calmó.

-Bella, cielo, tranquilízate. No es bueno que te agites. Nuestro bebé está bien. Fue niño, ¿lo recuerdas?- me habló con dulzura, buscando en mis ojos el recuerdo de mi bebé.- Estabas muy débil, así que quizás no lo tienes claro, pero…

-Sí… lo recuerdo.- lo corté. Claro que lo recordaba. El bebé más hermoso del mundo. Era la mujer más afortunada. Traje al mundo a la niña y al niño más bellos del planeta… qué planeta, del universo. Y tenía a mi esposo perfecto.- Nuestro bebé… quiero verlo… ¿dónde está? ¿Estás seguro de que nació bien?- las preguntas salían sin que yo las pudiera controlar, pero es que era algo que quería saber.

-Sí, amor. Todo salió muy bien al final. Tuvieron que practicarte una cesárea para sacar a nuestro bebé, ya que era prematuro, pero él está bien. Carlisle me dijo que había evolucionado bien y que más tarde en la mañana nos lo traería para que le des de lactar, ya que no acepta bien las fórmulas que le han dado. No le gustan.- me informó con una sonrisa. Yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-¿Y dónde está…?- pero ella interrumpió mi pregunta.

-¿Mami?- mis ojos la buscaron con desesperación y la encontraron paradita en el marco de la puerta mirándome. Detrás de ella estaba una enfermera, pero no me preocupé en reconocerla. Mis ojos se clavaron en mi pequeña hija. Cuánto la había extrañado. La recorrí entera para ver todo cambio que me haya perdido y me di cuenta de que su cabello estaba más largo, y había crecido, lo que había ocasionado que se le vea más delgada. Traía en sus manos un jugo de naranja en un vaso descartable con tapa, de donde sobresalía un sorbete _**(N/A: he visto en algunos fics, que este objeto recibe también el nombre de "pajilla")**_. Mi hija se había quedado ahí, parada, solo viéndome, pero no se acercaba a mí. Edward se puso de pie, pero ella no se molestó en mirarlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y vi cómo su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero yo lo vi. Tendí mis manos hacia ella, indicándole que se acercara. Ella seguía sin moverse. No despegaba sus ojos de los míos. De reojo, pude ver cómo Edward trataba de caminar hacia ella, pero con una mano, se lo impedí. Quería hacerlo yo. Quería que Kat venga a mí, porque yo la estaba llamando, porque quería demostrarle que era yo realmente la que estaba frente a ella, que era su mamá, que nunca había dejado de serlo. Y ella me tenía nuevamente a su lado.

Volví a extender mis brazos hacia ella, pidiéndole que me dé un abrazo. Pero ella no reaccionaba. Intenté lo último que tenía en mente.

-Kat, pequeña… hijita… soy yo… mami… ven, amor…- intenté llamarla, pero solo conseguí que su labio inferior temblara más. A estas alturas, estaba luchando porque mis lágrimas no cayeran de mis ojos. Así que, tratando de ocultar mi llanto, incliné mi rostro hacia un costado y pestañeé, tratando de eliminar las lágrimas que aún no caían.

En ese pequeño lapso de segundos, sentí volver a ser rodeada, volver ser llenada de ese calor que me había hecho falta.

Kat me abrazaba tan fuerte como sus bracitos le permitían y trataba de rodearme toda, mientras escondía su carita en pecho. Mis brazos reaccionaron y la apretaron más a mí, sintiéndola por fin. Sintiéndola mía nuevamente y sabiendo que allí, en mis brazos, siempre estaría segura.

-Corazón… mi niña… cuánto te extrañé, cielo.- aquellas lágrimas que había querido botar fuera, regresaron, y ahora no pude detenerlas. Bajaron como ríos por mis mejillas, mientras mis labios besaban cada parte que alcanzaban de mi hija. La abracé por no sé cuánto tiempo, y ella no habló. Mientras yo seguía llorando, pero ahora de alegría, ella se fue separando de mí. Sus ojos me buscaron y frunció el ceño ligeramente, preocupada, cuando vio mis ojos. Yo le sonreí mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos, retirando aquellos que le caían por los ojos. Ella, por su lado, siguió apoyada en mi cuerpo, pero levanto sus bracitos, reposando sus manos en mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-No llodes, mami. No llodes. Yo te cuido.- me susurró con su vocecita quebrada por el llanto. Yo, con mis manos temblando, la tomé del rostro y besé su frente.

-Yo sé que me cuidas, princesa… siempre.- le susurré de vuelta, dejando suaves besos en sus mejillas.

-¿Ya no te vas a id, mami? ¿Vedá?- me preguntó con sus ojitos aún aguados.

-No, mi vida. No me iré nunca.- le dije sin dejar de mirar sus grandes ojos. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad, me dijo:

-¿Vedá que Diosito te dejó vení poque papi y yo te estañamos mucho?- cuando me dijo eso, me di cuenta de que Edward le había dicho que yo estaba… muerta. Y me dolió en el pecho haber hecho sentir tanto dolor a mi familia. Pero tenía que deshacerme de él; ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ahora, íbamos a ser felices.

-Sí, cariño. Diosito me dejó volver con ustedes porque solo con ustedes soy feliz. Solo con ustedes.- ella aún sonriente se acurrucó en mi pecho y allí se quedó. Yo besé sus cabellos y recosté mi rostro allí para absorber su dulce olor. Pero mis ojos buscaron los de Edward, que se encontraba aún parado cerca de la puerta y me miraba con tristeza en los ojos y vocalizó en silencio un "perdóname". Sabía que era por lo que Kat me había dicho; porque ella pensaba que yo estaba muerta. Claro que mi hija tenía su forma de expresarlo y suponía que eso le había dicho Edward: que yo estaba con Diosito.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y le dije con los ojos que no me afectaba. Ya no. La voz de mi hija me hizo prestarle atención nuevamente.

-Yo sabía que Diosito es muuuyy beno, poque yo le pedí que te taiga de nevo y ahoda aquí estás comigo, con papi y mi hemanito. Te quiedo mucho, mami. Y a Diosito tamién lo quiedo mucho- me dijo abrazándome. Mis lágrimas luchaban por salir nuevamente. Con solo imaginarme a mi pequeña pidiéndole cada noche a Dios en sus rezos que traiga de vuelta a su mamá, se me partía el corazón.

No podía hablar. Si decía una sola palabra, o si lo intentaba, mi voz se quebraría y mi hija me había pedido que ya no llorara. Así lo iba a hacer, pero ella no me lo estaba poniendo fácil. No cuando me había dicho todo eso.

-Mami y yo también te amamos, cielo. Y también agradecemos a Diosito porque mamá y tu hermanito estén sanos y con nosotros.- dijo Edward acercándose, hasta quedar al lado de Kat y abrazándola tanto a ella como a mí. Nos quedamos en esa posición por lo que me parecieron segundos, pero sabía que había pasado más tiempo, hasta que mi pequeña comenzó a hablar, como era común en ella.

-¿Y cuándo voy a ver a Andiu? Quiedo cuidalo y quiedo…- Edward reaccionó antes que yo.

-¿Andrew? ¿De quién hablas, princesa?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ay, papi. Mi hemanito Andiu. Yo ecogí su nombe… ¿te guta?- tanto él como yo nos quedamos mirando a nuestra hija.- ¿te guta, mami? ¿Así se puede llamá mi hemanito?- me preguntó mirándome ahora fijamente mis ojos, expresándome con los suyos mucha ilusión. Yo le sonreí y asentí. Andrew me parecía un muy lindo nombre. Y con el que yo había escogido, o el que siempre estuvo en mi cabeza desde que quedé embarazada por primera vez, hacían el nombre perfecto para mi bebé.

-Sí, cielo. Tu hermanito se llamará Andrew.- ella saltó en la cama de alegría gritando y riendo por su triunfo, pero Edward la detuvo, ya que el movimiento que provocaba me incomodaba la herida de la cesárea.- Pero, princesa, yo también tengo un nombre para él. ¿Qué te parece si le agregamos ese nombre al que tú escogiste?- le propuse, a lo que ella frunció el ceño al principio, pero luego me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Y qué nombe ecogiste tú, mami?

-Gabriel. ¿Te gusta?-le pregunté con una sonrisa, viendo su carita concentrarse. Puso su manita en su barbilla y pensó.

-Uhmmm…- murmuró algo para sí misma, como probando los dos nombres juntos, y luego continuó- siiii, me guta mucho, mami.- saltó a mis brazos, provocándome algo de dolor, pero no se lo expresé porque no le quería hacer sentir mal, pero Edward sí se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, evité que dijera algo.

-Entonces… tu hermanito se llamará oficialmente Andrew Gabriel Cullen Swan, ¿qué tal?- le pregunté, pero también buscaba la aprobación de Edward, que me miraba feliz y supe que también le había gustado.

-Síííííííííííí… me guta muchooooo… pero… ¿cuándo lo vamos a vé? Es que quiedo dale muuuuuchos besitos… ¿dónde está mi hemanito, mami?- Edward respondió por mí.

-En un rato más, lo traerán, princesa.- le dijo alegre.

-¿De vedá?- casi podía decir que se le salían los ojos a mi hija.

-Sí, cariño. Ya falta muy poco.

Nos quedamos conversando de cosas triviales. Yo solo escuchaba a mi pequeña contarme todo lo que había hecho en mi ausencia, y qué travesuras me había perdido de sus primos, pero que ella no había formado parte de ellos, porque era una niña buena y ya era grande. Sonreía divertida cada vez que ella lo decía con su expresión seria, como de una adulta. Y ella no paró de hablar… hasta que tocaron la puerta. Edward contestó con un alegre "adelante", debido a las ocurrencias de mi hija. Nos estaba mostrando qué carantoñas hacerle al bebé para que no se aburriera y no llorara. Las caras que hacía eran tan graciosas que de tanto reírme, mi herida me comenzó a doler. Pero no le di importancia. Intentaba respirar hondo para calmarme, ya que tampoco quería que los puntos se rompieran y todo se complicara.

-¿Se puede? Hay un pequeño aquí que reclama a su mami.- Entró Carlisle acarreando una especie de cuna de plástico con rueditas, donde estaba mi bebé.

-¿Y yo?- reclamó Kat, colocando sus manitas firmes en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño a su abuelo.

-Y a su hermana mayor, también, princesa. Sabes que el bebé te quiere mucho.- le dijo con dulzura para que no se enojara.

-Quiedo velo, quiedo velo.- repetía una y otra vez, dando saltitos en el suelo. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había bajado, pero ahí estaba ella, intentando llegar al extremo superior de la cunita donde estaba su hermanito, que ya se estaba inquietando por el alboroto.

Carlisle lo tomó en brazos para entregármelo, lo que ocasionó que Kat jalara su pierna hacia abajo para que su abuelo haga caso a lo que ella quería.

-Abelito, quiedo… quiedo…- le decía dando saltos.

-Primero, tengo que dárselo a tu mami para que lo alimente, princesa.- le dijo con paciencia a mi hija.

-Pero yo quiedo… quiedo…- decía mientras Carlisle avanzaba, hasta que llegó a mí y colocó en mis brazos a mi bebé, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y ahí pude darme cuenta de lo verdes que estos eran. Iguales a los de su padre. Pero su mata de cabellos desordenados no eran tan cobrizos. Era como una mezcla de mi color de cabello con el de Edward. Ni tan claro ni tan oscuro. Lo acomodé para poder amamantarlo, mientras seguía escuchando los reclamos de Kat, hasta que…- ¡Ahhh!- exclamó mi pequeña tapándose sus ojos con sus manitas. Todos la miramos en silencio, hasta que habló- ¿Po qué mi mami muesta su bubi?- preguntó haciendo que se ruborizaran sus mejillas. Yo solo reí porque había olvidado que mi hija nunca había visto a alguien amamantar a su bebé.

-Así le da de comer a tu hermanito, cariño.- le respondió Edward, tomándola en brazos y quitando sus manitas de sus ojos, aunque al principio se rehusó a hacerlo. Ella miró primero hacia mí y luego volvió sus ojos a los de su papá.

-¿Po qué mi hemanito no come como yo?- le preguntó.

-Porque él es muy pequeñito y no puede comer lo que todos comemos. Además, no tiene dientes aún, así que solo alimentarse de leche.

-Pero mi hemanito no está tomando lechita de un vaso como yo.- dijo Kat confundida. Edward estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle.

-Verás, princesa, cuando una mami va a tener un bebé… uhm… sus bubis, como les dices, se llenan de lechita, como si fueran… uhm… mamaderas, como la de tus primitos, ¿te acuerdas?- ella solo asintió sin dejar de verlo con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad por lo que le estaba diciendo su papá.- Bueno, pues, las bubis de mami son como mamaderas para tu hermanito, y así él puede alimentarse- Kat abrió ligeramente sus labios y volteó hacia mí, pero no me miró exactamente, sino miró a su hermano que succionaba con ganas uno de mis senos. Edward siguió hablando.- Cuando tú eras una hermosa bebita así de pequeñita, mami también te alimentaba como ahora hace con tu hermanito.- al decirle eso, ella se volvió hacia él y esta vez sus labios sí formaron la perfecta O.

Kat pataleó un poco, indicando que quería que su papá la bajara, y así lo hizo Edward. Ella caminó hacia la cama y quiso subirse, pero no alcanzaba. Edward la ayudó y mi hija se sentó a mi costado sin dejar de ver a su hermanito alimentarse. En un momento, el bebé se atragantó con la leche, por lo que comenzó a sollozar, pero lo calmé meciéndolo un poco y cantándole una melodía a la vez, mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabecita. Kat me imitó y comenzó a tararear despacito y acarició con cuidado la cabecita de su hermanito, como si supiera realmente cuán frágil era aún.

De pronto, una luz dio en mi cara, inquietando un poco a Andrew, que ya estaba dormido en mis brazos. Cuando levanté mi rostro, vi a Edward con la evidencia en sus manos: una cámara fotográfica. Él solo me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y encogió sus hombros como restándole importancia. Pero Kat, cuando se dio cuenta de por qué su hermanito casi se había despertado y había empezado a llorar, miró a su papá con el ceño fruncido y levantando su dedito índice, lo señaló, colocó su otra manita en su cadera y lo regañó. Ni Edward ni yo entendimos lo que ella dijo porque lo susurró para no despertar a su hermano, pero igualmente Edward se disculpó haciendo un puchero, que Kat aceptó. Luego, volvió a arrullar a Andrew, nuevamente profundamente dormido.

Sentí que Edward nos tomó más fotografías, pero no por el flash, ya que lo había sacado para que no nos diéramos cuenta; pero, sentí el casi imperceptible zumbido que hacen las cámaras al tomar una fotografía, y como nos encontrábamos en una habitación en silencio, lo escuchaba más claramente.

Lástima que el silencio no sería eterno. Aunque eso yo ya lo sabía. Y el dueño del alboroto al inicio fue… sí…

Emmett.

-¿Dónde está Belli…?- pero fue cortado por una muy enojada Kat que se bajó de un salto de la cama para detener a su tío que había despertado totalmente a su hermano y este había comenzado a sollozar. Sin molestarme por la presencia de mi amigo, comencé a alimentar nuevamente a mi pequeño, ocasionando que Emmett se me quedara bien, pero bueno no realmente a mí, sino _ahí_ donde se encontraba mi hijo succionando con ganas. Ante esto, Edward se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe en la nuca, y cuando Kat vio hacia dónde miraba su tío, corrió nuevamente hacia a mí, y no sé cómo, pero saltó, se subió a la cama y me cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras miraba ceñuda a Emmett. ¿Es que acaso él nunca había visto a Rosalie alimentar a sus hijos?

-No hagas que te golpee más, Emmett.- lo amenazó Edward.

-No mides el bubi de mi mami, tío Em.- le exigió mi hija sacándole la lengua. Luego, mi amigo reaccionó.

-Oh, sí, lo siento… fue solo… ¡Bella!... uhm… Sor… ¿presa?- dijo tartamudeando y tendiéndome un arreglo floral y unos globos que decían "It's a boy". Yo le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, Em. ¡Vaya! Sí que extrañé tus tonterías.- quería decirle más cosas, pero él dejó de ser el único visitante.

-Amiga…- escuché que su inconfundible voz me llamó. Alice y Rose estaban paradas en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, sonrientes, pero con los ojos rojos, vestigio de que habían estado llorando. Al instante, me emocionaron, pero no podía llorar. Me hija me lo había pedido, recordé.

-Chicas… No se queden ahí… vengan a darme un abrazo.- traté de aligerar el momento. Ellas reaccionaron al instante y vinieron a mí. Alice me sacó una sonrisa con sus conocidos saltitos. Si no la conociera de hace tantos años, juraría que aún era una adolescente. Cuando llegaron, recibí un abrazo múltiple. Pero que no duró mucho, ya que Kat nos separó.

-Mi hemanito no pede despidá.- dijo ella haciendo a un lado a Alice y Rose. Ellas la miraron divertidas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, corazón? Yo lo veo muy bien dormidito.- le preguntó Alice.

-Poque… poque… yo sé.- solo respondió, indicando que no iba a decir más.

-Está bien. Nosotras hablaremos después.- le dijo Rose.

Y siguieron llegando las visitas.

No me había dado cuenta, ya que mis ojos se habían concentrado en mi bebé y los arrullos que le hacía mi pequeña princesa. Pero un sollozo me hizo levantar la vista. Y como si de una atracción magnética se hubiese tratado, lo primero y lo único que vi fue a mi madre parada en la puerta, con un pañuelo en sus manos y lágrimas cayendo mientras me miraba. Fue muy duro para mí no seguir su ejemplo, pero respiré hondo y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento, ya que mi voz se había perdido, fue sonreírle. Cuando ella empezó a caminar, me di cuenta de que a su costado estaba Esme, también con los ojos rojos, y detrás de ellas venían Carlisle y Charlie. Mi suegro apretando el hombro de mi padre, cuyos ojos estaban húmedos, pero no dejaba salir sus lágrimas. Él llegó al lado de Reneé y la tomó de la cintura. Enseguida, Esme se hizo a un costado y fue con Carlisle, que la recibió en sus brazos al igual que mi padre a mi mamá.

En ese momento, al verlo así, juntos, me di cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado. La sensación de necesidad de ellos me golpeó y quise abrazarlos… abrazarlos muy fuerte.

Con esa decisión, cogí a mi bebé y lo coloqué con suavidad en la cunita en la que había llegado. Kat, casi instintivamente, se bajó de la cama y fue con su hermanito, que gracias a Dios seguía dormido. Cuando lo hube dejado bien acomodadito, miré nuevamente a mis padres, y en ese momento, mis fuerzas flaquearon… Fracasé. Dos lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, y rogué porque mi hija no las haya visto. Al ver que mis papás se habían detenido, atiné a extender mis brazos, indicándoles que los quería cerca. Les sonreí y ellos a mí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a Reneé casi sobre mí, llorando en mi pecho, y a mi padre al otro lado abrazándome lo que podía y besando mis cabellos.

-Mi hija… estás bien… al fin puedo abrazarte… No sabes cuánta falta… nos has hecho, hija… cada noche… cada segundo del día… siempre estabas con nosotros.- y diciendo esto, mi mamá comenzó a repartir besos por toda mi cara. En ese momento, tenía a mis padres llenándome de besos por aquí y por allá como cuando era una niña y lograba hacer algo nuevo. Yo solo pude reír por haberme sentido así. Al fin tenía a mis papás nuevamente junto a mí y podía sentir sus abrazos y todo el amor que ellos me brindaban.

-Yo también los extrañé… mucho… pero ahora estoy aquí… mamá… ya no llores.- ahora sonaba como mi hija conmigo hace unas horas. Y pensando en ella, hizo acto de presencia.

-Sí, abelita Dené. Ya no llodes. Tienes que deíd… pero no hagas duido poque mi hemanita se despieta. Shh.- eso logró sacarle una sonrisa a todos los presentes, y a mi mamá tenderle los brazos para recibir a su nieta, que fue corriendo hacia ella de puntillas, y la abrazó y besó.

Todos estaban aquí… Bueno, claro que los pequeñines no habían venido, ya que siendo tantos y tan chiquitos aún, no podrían controlarse y no hacer ruido, así que los habían dejado al cuidado de sus niñeras. Pobrecillas. Controlarlos ellas solitas. Me compadecía de ellas. Pero prácticamente, todos mis amigos estaban aquí. Solo faltaban Jake y Nessie, quienes, según nos había dicho Alice, ya estaban en camino. Habían tenido un problemilla con la niñera de Will, que no había podido quedarse con el pequeño, y estaban viniendo los tres y ver si lo podían dejar un momento en la guardería del hospital, mientras me visitaban. Y, claro, no podía olvidarme de Edú y Kari, que en estos momentos estaban teniendo una cita con el pediatra, ya que Kari no se había sentido bien. Al parecer, el clima no le había caído bien, pero ya estaba controlado. Con saber que los tendría en mi habitación en un rato más, bastaba para que mi sonrisa volviera a mis labios. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. A todos juntos nuevamente. Respiré feliz y muy hondo, viendo cómo mis amigas, mi suegra y mi madre le hacían carantoñas a Andrew, pero este no les prestaba atención a ellas, sino a su hermana, que parecía divertirse haciéndole caritas a su hermano. Mi padre, Emm, Jazz y Carlisle hablaban del último juego de fútbol americano, como siempre. Y Edward… Edward…

En ese momento, como si de un poder telepático se hubiese tratado, sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura. Recosté mi rostro en su pecho y recibí de su parte un beso en mis cabellos y que sus brazos me apretaran más hacia él.

-Bienvenida a casa, amor.

-Extrañé mucho sentirme así, Edward. Pensé que no…- pero él me interrumpió, poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Shh… esas palabras no deben salir de tus labios… Ni siquiera deberías pensarlo. Es pasado, amor. Ahora estamos juntos. En casa.- me dijo besándome lento, pero no duró mucho, ya que se escucharon gargantas aclararse. No separamos y yo solo sonreí.

Sí que estaba en casa.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holaaaa chicas….. aiinnsss me perdonan por la tardanza? Pliiizzz… es k estuve en crisis… Fue mi semana de parciales y estaba ya bien estresada, pero no solo eso… han escuchado de la Saga Hush Hush… el 4 de este mes salió el 3° libro y estaba muy ansiosa por leerlo, pero mi inglés no es bueno =( Sin embargo, unas chicas de un foro lo tradujeron todito y para el fin de semana ya estaba listo y… y… no pude contenerme… necesitaba leerlo y… lo leí. Perdónenme, perdónenme… pero ya pasó, lo terminé de leer… y me puse a escribir como loca… con todas esas emociones que me dejó el libro…**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap… lastimosamente, tengo k decirles k ya stamos llegando al fin de esta historia… ayy me pone muy triste…. Terminarlo… suena como algo tan… no sé… no pensé llegar hasta aquí… pero gracias a ustedes, aquí estoy…Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus hermosas palabras y el no haberme abandonado T^T**_

_**Ayy yaa… mucho sentimentalismo… uhmm solo para terminar, les digo k como ahora estoy libre… el domingo les tendré el prox cap bien listo y posteado como recompensa por haberme esperado hasta ahora… uhmm yyyy recuerdan k les pregunté si les gustaba Nessie & Jake? Es k hace un time, un OS de ellos nubla mi mente… y por más k he tratado de ver a Ed & Bells en vez de los anteriores, no he podido… es como si el OS fuera para Nessie & Jake y nadie más… así k kería saber si les gusta o no para escribirlo o mejor me pongo a pensar en otro proyecto… a ver k hay… así k les agradecería mucho saber k piensan acerca de esto y claro del cap de hoy… ahora sí me despido… chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu y cdns mucho… nos leemos prontitoooo**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Hola chicas, perdónenme por la tardanza, nos vemos abajito… ahhh, cierto, en este cap tuve que sacrificar a alguien para hacer lo que tenía que hacer… adivinan quién?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**BELLS POV**

La noche llegó y las visitas se fueron yendo. Los primeros en irse fueron, por obvias razones, Jazz, Alice, Emmett y Rose. Apenas se avistó el crepúsculo, anunciaron su retirada, pero prometieron que volverían al día siguiente y que traerían a sus pequeños para que conocieran a su nuevo primo. No sabía cómo saldría todo, pero podríamos manejar la situación, ¿no?

Los que se quedaron más tiempo fueron Jake y Nessie, ya que tenían a Will con ellos. Mi amiga había dicho que extrañaba mucho a su bebé, así que fue con él y lo trajo a la habitación. Minutos después, había caído dormido en el regazo de su madre. Me encantaba ver a mis amigos tan felices; el amor que desprendían sus ojos cuando veían a su bebé, su sonrisa tonta cada vez que nos contaban qué de nuevo había hecho Will. Ya me podía imaginar a mí y a Edward contando lo mismo de nuestro Andrew, al igual que celebraríamos cuando nuestra Kat aprendiera a leer, o a montar la bicicleta, o cuando escribiría su primera palabra. Los logros de los hijos, por más pequeños que fueran, siempre salían siendo la alegría de los padres.

-Bueno, Bells, creo que llegó el momento de que nosotros también nos retiremos. Este bebé necesita de su cómoda cama.- anunció Jake poniéndose de pie. Nessie, sentada, sonreía con cariño por su error.

-Cuna, cariño. Nuestro hijo duerme en una linda cuna, no en una cama.- lo corrigió. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero con algo de diversión.

-¿Nuestro hijo? Hablaba de mí.- todas las mujeres presentes rodamos los ojos. Mi amigo no había cambiado ni un poquito.

-Creo que tienen razón, Jake. Ya es hora de que se vayan. Creo que el sueño ha causado que tus neuronas se duerman.- decidí intervenir.

-Ja. Qué chistosa.- estiró sus brazos hacia arriba estirando con ello su torso, como desperezándose y un fuerte sonido salió de sus labios.

-¡Jake!

-¡Tío Jei!- lo regañamos Kat y yo. Nessie solo lo veía con desaprobación. A mi lado, mi hijo se removió un poco. Su hermana, al notarlo, corrió a su lado y comenzó a arrullarlo. Cuando se aseguró que Andrew volvía a quedarse profundamente dormido, se volteó y miró directo hacia Jake, colocó sus manitas en sus caderas y frunció el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando iba a regañar a alguien.- no hagas duido. ¿No ves que mi hemanito tá dumiendo?- le susurró, pero con molestia en su tono de voz. Todos observábamos la escena, divertidos pero también enternecidos por cómo mi pequeña protegía a su hermano.

Mi amigo, casi teatralmente, junto sus palmas, como si fuese a rezar, hizo un puchero y lo único que dijo fue un "lo siento" a Kat. Ella solo se le quedó viendo con el ceño aún fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es que… tengo sueño… perdóname, pequeña.- mi hija tranquilizó sus facciones y dando una respiración honda, asintió.

-Tá bien. Pero solo po eta vez.- cada vez me sorprendía más por cómo actuaba. Parecía una persona adulta. Ya me la podía imaginar cuando llegara su adolescencia. Sería la pesadilla de su padre.

-Gracias. ¿Ahora puedo despedirme y marcharme a mi hogar, dulce hogar?- le preguntó a Kat.

-Sip.- solo respondió ella.

-¿Un abrazo y un beso para tu pobre tío con sueño?- le pidió lanzando sus brazos hacia ella. Mi hija solo asintió, y cuando hizo eso, Jake se lanzó hacia ella y la levantó en brazos, lanzándola al aire, y lo hizo tan rápido que hasta Edward tendió sus brazos hacia ellos, pensando que Kat en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Debido al veloz movimiento, mi hija profirió un grito que agitó a Andrew y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había gritado, se tapó la boca con sus manitas y miró a Jake.

-¡Tío Jei!- lo volvió a regañar, pero ahora lo cogió de las mejillas con sus manos y las jaló a hacia los costados, estirándolas. Jake solo se quejó por lo fuerte que le estaba jalando, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Cuando mi princesa decidió que ya había recibido su castigo, lo soltó y comenzó a mover sus piernitas, indicando que quería que la bajaran. Adolorido, Jake la bajó y luego llevó sus manos a sus mejillas que ahora estaban rojas por lo que les había hecho Kat.

-¿Por qué me jalaste los cachetes, Kat? Dolió.- le recriminó Jake a mi hija.

-Me hicite hacé duido. Y mi hemanito casi se depieta po tu cupa.- le dijo ella sacándole la lengua y levantando su barbilla.

-Pero si yo solo…- empezó Jake en un tono más alto del que estaban usando.

-Shhh. No hables fuete, o si no mi hemanito…- esta vez, él le cortó a ella.

-¡Ya sé!- gritó, bueno, susurró el grito- ¡Rayos! Eres peor que tu madre y tu padre juntos.- tanto Edward como yo lo miramos con desaprobación y él solo encogió los hombros.

-Creo que realmente es hora de que el tío Jake se lar… digo, se vaya a su casa.- dijo Edward, corrigiéndose al final al darse cuenta de que nuestra hija lo miraba atentamente. Ella siempre era así: adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Vámonos, amor. Aquí maltratan a tu pobre hombre.- se quejó intentando poner su expresión de indignado y molesto, pero no le salió. Nessie se rió bajito y lo siguió, prometiendo que harían todo lo posible por visitarme pronto, ya que estos días habían tenido mucho trabajo y Jake no había dormido en días. Eso explicaba el sueño… y el hecho de que por eso, actuaba más como Emmett que como él mismo.

Cuando estos salieron, solo nos encontrábamos en la habitación mis padres, Edward, Kat y Esme, y claro, Andrew. Pero al rato entró Carlisle, que nos informó que el pediatra de Kari le había mandado que descansara por hoy y que mañana podría venir a visitarme. Mi suegro nos había dicho que Kari estaba algo resfriada y la malestar la tenía indispuesta, ya que generalmente estaba de mal humor, se quejaba por dolores en su cabecita y no tenía mucho apetito. Entendíamos que era por el cambio de ambiente, ya que el clima en Brasil es muy distinto al de Forks, especialmente el de Forks. Y qué decir de la comida. Kari siempre se había alimentado de frutas tropicales, carnes, pero que no contenían los condimentos que aquí se utilizaban. Pobrecilla mi niña. Esperaba que para mañana se sintiera mejor y pueda venir a verme, a mí y a mi pequeñín.

Y hablando de mi bebé. Andrew había sido muy tranquilito. Había dormido por horas sin perturbarse. Solo esperaba que al menos no me levante tan frecuentemente por las noches. Aunque tenía que hacer algo para que se mantuviera despierto durante la mayor parte del día, para que en la noche duerma prolongadamente.

Llegaron las 7 pm y mis padres, junto a Esme, se despidieron. Mi madre obviamente dijo que definitivamente vendría al día siguiente, y que si mi padre la dejaba, se quedaría a dormir en mi habitación, así lo haga en el sofá o tendieran una alfombra en el suelo. Mi corazón se oprimió cuando ella dijo eso mirándome con sus ojos aguados nuevamente. Yo solo le sonreí y le dije que no se preocupara. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Después de haberme dado como mil besos, mi madre por fin salió por la puerta. Apenas Charlie la cerró, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas, y di un largo suspiro. Muchas emociones para un solo día. Estaba exhausta. Edward se dio cuenta de mi cansancio y me dijo que ordenaría que me trajeran algo de comer de inmediato, ya que no me podía dormir sin haber comido primero. Le hice caso. Mientras llegaba mi comida, él pidió comida para él y para nuestra hija, que se rehusaba a comer otra cosa que no sea pizza. Como siempre, su padre la consintió y al rato, llegó la gran pizza, casi al mismo tiempo que mi comida, que no se veía tan… buena. Veía a mi esposo y a mi hija saborear la pizza… el queso derretido esparcirse cada vez que daban una mordida… ese delicioso olor a orégano y tomate… el crujir del pan… Se me hacía agua la boca. Y me tenía frustrada el hecho de que yo no podía disfrutar de una pizza, debido a que tenía una dieta que seguir a causa de las complicaciones de mi embarazo, y que tenía una herida de cesárea que aún tenía que curar. Aún así, comí, pero no pude evitar hacerlo sin ganas, y furiosa. Mi tenedor chocaba con fuerza contra el plato de porcelana. Durante un rato, ninguno de mis amores dijo nada, pero luego Kat me silenció con un fuerte "Shhh", mientras señalaba a su hermanito que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Yo fingí una sonrisa y dejé de hacer ruido con los cubiertos.

Así, llegaron las 8 pm y con ello, el fin del horario de visitas. Carlisle hizo acto de presencia anunciando que era hora de retirarse. Dijo que hoy podía dormir con mi bebé, así que estaba feliz por ese lado, pero por el otro, estaba algo triste ya que mi pequeña se iría y no la podría arropar, ni contarle su cuento como extrañaba hacer. Ni tampoco dormiría rodeada de los brazos de Edward. Y lo peor era que me quedaría más días en el hospital debido a la bendita cesárea. Estaba enfurruñándome por eso cuando escuché la vocecita de mi princesa. Conocía bien ese tono.

-Pero abelito yo quiedo quedame. ¿No puedo quedame? Te pometo que me potadé bien y ayudaé a mi mami a cuidá a mi hemanito. Po favó. Po favó. ¿Sí?- le pidió mi hija a su abuelo utilizando "la mirada", "el puchero" y "la vocecita", todo junto. Carlisle titubeó, pero luego de carraspear, se vio la decisión en su rostro.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero no puedes quedarte. Tu papi también se irá. Y mañana podrán volver nuevamente, cariño.- le habló con dulzura, pero Kat ya tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios formando una mueca graciosa.

-No quiedo ime, no quiedo ime.- empezó su berrinche cruzando sus bracitos, haciendo saber de que estaba molesta.

-Kat, cielo…

-No. NO quiedo ime. Quiedo quedame con mi mami. ¡No quiedo ime!- le dejó claro a su abuelo que no cambiaría de opinión, pero su estrategia empezó a cambiar. Sus ojitos dejaron de estar entrecerrados para abrirlos y aguarlos como los ojos del gato de Shrek. Yo lo había intentado hacer hace tiempo y no me salió en ninguna ocasión. Mientras tanto, Edward se quedó a un lado, viendo a su hija hacer el trabajo que él nunca podría hacer ya que ya estaba bien mayorcito para que le haga berrinchitos a su padre. Yo quise intervenir, pero Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

-Pequeña, lo siento pero…

-Po favó, abelito… Te pometo… te pometo… que me voy a potá bien.- le pidió casi suplicándole a su abuelo, con los ojos húmedos y su labio inferior temblando. Carlisle estaba casi sudando, pero aún así, resistió.

-Kat…

-Po favó. No me quiedo id… yo estaño a mi mami… po favó. Si me voy… yo me pongo tiste y… y…- en ese momento, una lágrima cayó de cada uno de sus ojitos. Y fue la perdición de su abuelo. La levantó en brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, consolándola. Mi hija lo abrazó del cuello y escondió su carita en la bata de su abuelo. Él tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento y preocupación.

-Ay, mi princesa… Está bien. Puedes quedarte.- cuando dijo esto, no sé cómo, pero Kat saltó de sus brazos, sorprendiéndonos a todos y se fue corriendo donde Andrew, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos desde que escuchó la voz de su hermana más fuerte de lo que ella misma se permitía. Kat sonrió feliz y le hizo carantoñas a su hermanito. Carlisle se le quedó viendo sorprendido por su cambio de humor repentino, pero luego lo entendió: Había sido engañado. Entrecerrando los ojos, cruzó sus brazos y miró fijamente a mi hija- Kat, estás en serios…- pero no pudo continuar porque Kat se había vuelto hacia él con su expresión descolocada, sus ojos aguados nuevamente y su labio temblando con fuerza. Carlisle solo suspiró fuerte, y negando con la cabeza, se volteó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, dijo- Veré qué puedo hacer para que instalen una cama adicional en la habitación. Kat no puede dormir en ese sofá.- dicho esto, salió. Cinco segundos después, todo era alegría en la habitación. Edward corrió donde nuestra princesa y la cargó, para luego dar vueltas y repartir besos por su rostro ocasionando que riera a carcajadas. Luego la abrazó y la apegó a su pecho.

-Mi hija es la mejor. ¡Nos quedaremos con mami!- exclamó mi esposo pero sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que podía asustar a Andrew. Mi hija se removió en sus brazos levantando sus bracitos, pero luego agregó:

-Y con Andiu. Con mi hemanito tamién.- le dijo a su papá con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, princesa, con tu hermanito también.- volvieron a celebrar haciendo el baile de la victoria, y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo: Había sido desplazada a causa de otro de mis hombres.

Después de varios minutos, Carlisle regresó con lo que había prometido: una cama para Kat. También nos dijo que le había informado a Alice que Eward y Kat se quedarían, así que en unos minutos más, llegarían mudas de ropa, pijamas, accesorios de higiene y las almohadas preferidas de mi hijita. Y así fue. Como a las 10 pm, decidimos que ya era hora de dormir, pero habían 3 problemas:

Uno, Andrew simplemente se negaba a dormir…

Dos, Kat se negaba a dormir con nadie que no sea yo; y…

Tres, Edward se negaba a dormir en la cama pequeña para Kat.

Empezó la disputa entre padre e hija, mientras yo amamantaba a Andrew intentando hacerle dormir nuevamente, pero con el ruido que hacían, no me estaban ayudando. Así que, decidí intervenir.

-¡Hey! ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Su _gran_ discusión está disgustando a Andrew, y miren que tiene que dormir.- Como para confirmar lo que había dicho, mi hijo comenzó a inquietarse y quejarse haciendo ruidos lastimeros, que fueron seguidos de sollozos. Kat, al verlo, abrió sus ojitos tan grandes que pensé que se saldrían, corrió hacia mí y comenzó a cantarle a su hermano. Yo la acompañaba en su tarea y lo mecía al son de la melodía. Como por arte de magia, los ojos de Andrew fueron tornándose pesados, y se cerraron poco a poco… hasta que finalmente se durmió. Lo coloqué suavemente en su cunita y me acomodé en la cama, aliviada. Pero, ahora, teníamos que resolver el problemita de la cama. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kat habló.

-¿Ves, papi? Mejó yo duemo con mami poque así etoy más cequita a mi hemanito.- le dijo como si hubiera dicho una frase sabia. Edward solo rodó los ojos y se quedó pensando. Sabía que se sacrificaría por su hija, pero él y yo sabíamos que esta noche ambos ansiaríamos estar en los brazos del otro. Lo primero que tuve en la mente cuando Carlisle aceptó que se quedaran, fue eso. Estábamos en un dilema y teníamos que pensar en una solución ahora mismo. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, les hice mi propuesta.

-Ok, tenemos que arreglar esto de inmediato. Kat no puede estar despierta hasta tan tarde y yo… también tengo sueño. Esto es lo mejor que encuentro para los tres, porque me incluyo en esto. Edward no quiere dormir en la cama. Kat no quiere dormir en la cama pequeña tampoco. Así que la única opción es que… los tres durmamos en esta cama. Digo, hay bastante espacio. Alcanzaremos fácilmente… y además ya me sacaron la vía intravenosa y el catéter. No habrá complicaciones. Pero eso sí, si alguno de ustedes se mueve bruscamente y hace que mi herida duela mucho, lo mando a la cama pequeña por más que protesten y no dejen de hacerlo, ¿entendido?- ambos solo asintieron con sus cabezas, pero con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

-¡Yo al medio!- exclamó Kat en susurros, mientras gateaba en la cama para acomodarse a mi costado derecho, ya que yo estaba apegada al lado izquierdo de la cama para estar más cerca de la cunita del bebé. Edward y yo cambiamos nuestra expresión por una descontenta, ya que no podríamos abrazarnos como queríamos. Sin embargo, segundos después la expresión de mi esposo cambió y con una sonrisa nuevamente, caminó del lado derecho de la cama y se acomodó al costado de Kat. Mi hija se acurrucó a mi costado y me abrazó con cuidado, ya que en la tarde le habíamos explicado que tenía una herida en mi estómago. Edward extendió sus brazos sobre la cintura de nuestra hija, pero también rodeó parte de la mía. Para esto, ya estábamos bajo la luz de las dos lamparitas que estaban situadas a cada lado de la cama. Una vez bien acomodados, Edward apagó las luces.

Dos horas después, el llanto de Andrew nos despertó. Kat lo arrulló junto conmigo, mientras lo amamantaba, y después de lograr que se volviera a dormir, nosotros hicimos lo mismo. En las siguientes 3 horas, Andrew se había despertado varias veces, pero Kat no pudo despertarse más. Y la entendía. Ella era recién una niña. No podía estar despertándose a altas horas de la noche, y varias veces. Así que, a la cuarta vez que hice dormir a Andrew, le dije a Edward que pasara a nuestra hija a la camita y la dejara allí durmiendo. Él hizo lo que le pedí y después de acomodarle bien las almohadas y colocarle algo adicional a nuestra hija, volvió conmigo.

Apenas se acomodó a mi costados, me atrajo hacia él lo más despacio que pudo y recostó su rostro en mi cabello. Respiró profundamente y luego comenzó a hablar en susurros.

-Kat dormirá como un oso en su hibernación. Te lo aseguro.- me dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Alice envió unas de esas orejeras para nieve. Y sabes, ella siempre sabe lo que vamos a necesitar, incluso antes de que nosotros lo sepamos. Se los coloqué antes de venir. Ahora sí podré abrazarte toda la noche. ¡Ah! Cuánto extrañé hacer esto. Mis noches ya no volverán a ser frías.- me susurró al oído. Sentir su aliento chocando contra mi cuello me hizo estremecer y al mismo tiempo recordar _esa_ necesidad que tenía de él, pero al tener claro que era imposible satisfacer _esa_ necesidad… aún, me puse a pensar en otra cosa.

-Yo también he esperado por esto muchos meses. Ahora, calla y déjame disfrutar de tus brazos.- le susurré de vuelta.

-¿Solo de mis brazos?- me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa y pegándose más a mi espalda, la que terminó bien pegada a su pecho, así como _otras cosas_ pegadas detrás de mí. Yo me estremecí con fuerza provocando que la herida doliera un poco, y jadeé por el contacto.

-Edward… sabes…que no…

-Lo sé… lo siento, no pude controlar mi necesidad de ti…- me volvió a susurra con esa voz tan sexy, al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¡Edward!- lo recriminé en susurros. Él solo dijo un "perdón", pero luego de unos minutos, nos habíamos quedado dormidos.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tuvimos que explicarle a Kat por qué le habíamos cambiado de cama. Ella estuvo enojada, pero luego de nuestra justificación se calmó. Además de que su hermano se había despertado de buen humor. Las visitas volvieron a llegar y como me imaginé, los pequeños hicieron de las suyas en el hospital. Y digo "hospital" porque efectivamente habían hecho travesuras en la guardería y en el consultorio de Carlisle. Pero de igual forma, me alegré de verlos. Era muy gracioso cada vez que Kat callaba a sus primos para que no hagan ruido y no despierten a su hermanito. Todos la imitaban, pero pasados unos minutos lo volvían a hacer, hasta que Kat se los repetía y así pasaba el tiempo. Pero me alegré más cuando vi que una linda niñita totalmente cambiada entraba a mi habitación. Kari había entrado temerosa al inicio, pero cuando me vio, sonrió y corrió hacia donde yo estaba. La recibí con gusto y la alabé por su cambio, aunque Edú tuvo que traducirle lo que yo le estaba diciendo. De todas formas, ahora parecía más una americana que una brasilera. Pero seguía siendo la dulce niña que conocí hace algunos meses. Ella se entretuvo con Kat y con Andrew, las dos cuidando del bebé. Se notaba que ellas se llevaban muy bien y claramente querían cuidar al pequeño y hacían todo lo posible por lograr que no llorara.

Cuando llegó la noche, Edward y yo esperamos que Kat se durmiera y él hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior. Y así lo hizo las demás noches. En todas estas era cada vez más difícil controlarnos. En una ocasión, habíamos olvidado todo y no habíamos parado hasta que escuchamos el llanto de Andrew. Allí, mi consciencia volvió a mí y sentí el dolor en la herida de la cesárea. Edward se encargó de hacer dormir a nuestro hijo luego de que lo amamantara y se volvió a echar a mi costado, sin intentar nada esta vez. Al cuarto día, llegó el momento de regresar a casa. Y no podía estar más contenta. Al fin estaría en mi hogar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba en mi sala con mi familia y mis amigos, quienes me habían preparado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue cuando me llevaron a la segunda planta y vi que el baño, que estaba entre mi habitación y la de Kat se había convertido en la habitación de mi pequeño. Claro que la agrandaron un poco, quedando la habitación de Kat y esa del mismo tamaño. Y cuando busqué a dónde habían pasado el baño, lo encontré justo después de mi habitación, es decir, sobre la cocina. Y yo solo me podía preguntar ¿cómo lo habían hecho tan rápido? En realidad, pensándolo bien, no quería saber qué habían hecho para lograrlo, ni el dinero que invirtieron. En lo único en que me iba a interesar era en lo hermoso que había quedado. Habían renovado totalmente la habitación de Kat, decorándola al estilo princesa, pero no las princesas de Disney, sino al estilo clásico de las princesas de hace siglos, pero adecuada para una niña _**(N/A: El modelo de la habitación está en mi perfil, por si gustan saber cómo luce)**_. A mi hija le había encantado. Estaba fascinada con la combinación de colores y el diseño de todos los accesorios y su cama… su cama era lo que ella más amó de todo lo que había en su nuevo dormitorio. Edward y yo disfrutamos viendo a nuestra pequeña correr de un lado a otro, tocando las cosas, abriendo y cerrando cajones, descubriendo qué más cosas habían en su cuarto.

Y, por otro lado, la habitación de nuestro bebé. Era simplemente perfecto. Me encantó la decoración, la iluminación, apropiada para los bebés, que tenían la vista más sensible, la combinación de colores… todo como lo hubiera soñado alguna vez _**(N/A: El modelo de la habitación está en mi perfil; solo se sacarían algunas cosas como prendas de niña que hay por allí, ya que el modelo es unisex)**_. Edward y yo estábamos muy contentos y solo atinamos a agradecer millones de veces a las chicas por haber hecho todo eso posible.

Así, el tiempo fue pasando tranquilamente. Llegó el primer mes y todos estábamos encantados con Andrew. Claro, siempre, especialmente Edward y yo, éramos muy cuidadosos, ya que no queríamos que Kat se sintiera desplazada por su hermano. La incluíamos en todo y pasábamos el mayor tiempo que podíamos jugando con ella, cocinábamos juntas, le enseñaba a cambiar pañales, a dar la mamila. Mi princesa practicaba con sus muñecos bebés de tamaño real que hasta balbuceaban, orinaban y se alimentaban de verdad. Recuerdo que cuando yo era pequeña con que las muñecas pudieran abrir y cerrar los ojos ya era mucho. Me divertía con ella todo el día. Ahora me dedicaba solo a mis hijos, ya que había decidido dejar el trabajo. Primero, porque mi prioridad eran mis pequeños y segundo, porque la herida de la cesárea me seguía molestando. Iba a controlarla al médico paulatinamente y la doctora Grey me había dicho que todo marchaba bien, que era normal que aún sintiera molestias. Eso me había hecho decidir que si en el futuro volvía a concebir, como sea daría a luz por parto normal. La cesárea era un infierno.

Kari venía a casa todos los días a jugar con Kat. Se habían vuelto muy amigas y a veces se quedaba a dormir con mi hija. Pero Edú me dijo que ya era tiempo de que regresaran a su país. Eso me entristecía, ya que extrañaría demasiado a esa pequeña. Siempre que la veía cuando estaba en Brasil, perdida, me imaginaba que era mi pequeña hija y que al cuidarla a ella, también cuidaba a mi Kat. Kari había aprendido a decir algunas cosas en nuestro idioma. La niña aprendía muy rápido, aunque al inicio era muy gracioso verla intentar decir algo y en vez de palabras le salían sonido muy divertidos. Kat se había convertido en su maestra, aunque aún no vocalizaba bien la "r". Ambas conversaban con Andrew, que ya balbuceaba algunas cosas. Era muy hablador… y muy coqueto. Igual a su padre. Ya me imaginaba cuando creciera y las chicas morirían con ver su sonrisa de lado.

Así, una tarde, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle para despedir a Edú y Kari. La niña estaba muy triste; no quería irse, pero sabía que tenía que volver con su abuelita y con Edú. Mi hija también había estado muy triste, pero Edward y yo le explicamos que Kari tenía su familia en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí y tenía que ir allí. Pero le prometimos que iríamos a visitarla. Eso la alegró un poco, pero no evitó que haya estado decaída desde que amaneció. Esa última noche, Kari se había quedado en mi casa. Se había acostado con Kat en su cama y yo les había contado un cuento. Trataba de hacer la mayor cantidad de gestos posibles para que Kari me entendiera y quería creer que sí lo hacía, al menos un poco. Cuando, antes de acostarme y luego de dejar durmiendo a Andrew en su cunita, había ido a revisarlas, ambas estaban bien dormidas, pero abrazadas fuertemente, como si se aferraran la una a la otra y no quisieran separarse. Me dolía ver esa situación, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía quedarme con Kari. Era imposible. ¿Y qué pasaba con su abuela? No, no podía hacer eso… por más que quisiera.

-Te voy a estañá mucho, Kari.- le dijo Kat tomando las manos de su amiguita en las suyas y con una expresión desoladora.

-Yo estaña tú.- le respondió Kari. Ambas sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar. Ya habían anunciado que los pasajeros podían abordar y era momento de que ella y Edú se fueran. Yo dejé de ver a mis niñas y me volví hacia Edú.

-Edú, por favor, prométeme que vamos a estar en constante contacto. Cualquier cosa que tú, la niña o tu abuela necesite… lo que sea, quiero que nos lo hagas saber. Siempre contarás con nuestra ayuda. Nunca lo dudes, por favor. Prométemelo. Me mantendrás al tanto de todo lo que acontece.- le pedí con Edward junto a mí, sosteniéndome de la cintura.

-Sí, Bella. Muchas gracias… por todo. Estaremos en contacto. Lo prometo.- nos dijo él con una sonrisa algo triste. Lo que había aprendido de este tiempo es que él no mostraba sus sentimientos a cualquiera.

-Por favor, cuida mucho a Kari y… espero que visites más seguido a tu abuela y a la pequeña para poder hablar, o intentar hacerlo, con la niña. Mi hija también se pondría muy contenta cuando hable con su amiga.

-Sí, Bella, lo haré… Uhm… Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.- Edward y yo asentimos y cuando volvimos nuestra vista hacia las niñas, ellas seguían abrazadas y podía ver cómo Kat le susurraba algo en el oído. No logré escuchar de qué se trataba.

Unos minutos más tarde, los veíamos desaparecer por el pasillo de abordaje. Los ojitos de Kat se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de que saliera corriendo detrás de su amiguita, Edward la tomó en brazos y al apretó hacia su pecho. Mi hija lloró durante todo el camino de regreso a casa y un par de horas más en su habitación. Nos rompía el corazón verla tan triste, pero por más que le ofrecíamos cosas, dulces, ir de compras, ir a visitar a sus abuelos, a sus primos, no accedía a nada. Edward y yo nos rendimos y lo único que pudimos hacer en ese momento fue dejar a Andrew en su cunita, y acompañar en su dolor a nuestra hijita. De tanto llorar, se quedó dormida y no despertó hasta la hora de la cena.

Al siguiente día, recibimos una llamada de Edú, que nos informó que habían llegado muy bien, pero que Kari ya extrañaba a Kat. Le dije que mi hija estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero él dijo que dentro de un tiempo se les pasaría. Le hice caso… pero eso no sucedía. Kat siempre preguntaba si Kari vendría, pero le decíamos que no era posible por el momento. Sin embargo, Edward y yo habíamos decidido ir a visitarlos en las próximas vacaciones. Kat estaba muy alegre y hasta podía decir que contaba marcaba los días en su mini calendario para niños, en cuenta regresiva. Ella no sabía qué números eran, al menos los de 2 dígitos, pero aún así intentaba hacer una "X" sobre cada uno de ellos, aunque la mayoría de veces le salía una figura extraña que no se parecía mucho a una "X".

Los meses pasaban volando y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos muy cerca de las navidades. Sería la primera para Andrew. Y ocurría que el mismo día de navidad, mi bebé cumplía 3 meses de nacido, así que sería una celebración doble. En este tiempo, Andrew había crecido mucho y ya intentaba sentarse por sí solo… lo intentaba, levantaba su cuerpecito hacia adelante, pero aún no tenía edad para sentarlo; no era recomendable. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía mover su cabecita de un lado a otro y cuando estaba echadito en su cuna y ya no quería más eso, levantaba su cabecita para hacérnoslo saber. Cada día balbuceaba más. Le gustaba conversar con su hermana, la que siempre me preguntaba qué le estaba diciendo su hermanito, pero yo estaba tan perdida como ella. Edward lo entretenía también, cargándolo y haciéndole cosquillitas en su estómago. Cada vez que escuchaba sus carcajadas, no podía evitar sentir esa paz que inundaba todo mi ser, más aún cuando a él se unía Kat.

El día de noche buena, todos acudimos a la casa Cullen para celebrar la cena. Era impresionante como unos cuantos pequeños podían poner al revés una mansión, pero era posible. Mientras las chicas nos encargábamos de la cocina, se suponía que nuestros esposos estaban cuidando a nuestros pequeños, pero cada vez que escuchaba que algo se rompía o el grito de uno o varios de sus papás, sabía que no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Pero lo que más me impresionó fue que Esme no se había inmutado por ninguna baja que tuvo su sala de estar, pero pronto supimos la respuesta, gracias a su curiosa hija, Alice.

-Reemplacé todos mis tesoros. Los que, me imagino, están hechos pedazos en el bote de basura son imitaciones que mandé a hacer especialmente para este día. ¿Acaso pensaban que iba a poner en peligro mis bellos adornos, reliquias, que tanto me costó conseguir y que tanto amo? Chicas, les recuerdo que yo también soy madre, y de la experiencia se aprende. Hasta ahora no puedo olvidar cuando Edward rompió mi jarrón chino. Me dolió en el alma. Por eso, decidí que lo mejor sería guardarlos y poner otros que sufran las consecuencias.

Todas nos quedamos en blanco. Muy bien pensado. Tal vez, yo haga lo mismo. En estos meses, había cogido la afición de coleccionar antigüedades, de las cuales la mayoría se encontraban adornando la sala de mi casa.

Cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, se armó el alboroto. Todos los pequeños querían abrirlos al mismo tiempo, peleaban por ser los primeros. Y uno de ellos, a pesar de que habían pasado años, seguía siendo Emmett. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría. Estaba segura de eso. Al final, y como solución, decidimos que Esme tomaría regalos al azar e iría entregándolos a los dueños de estos. Los niños aceptaron y así comenzamos. Todos terminaron muy contentos. La sala parecía una juguetería. Había de todo. Casas para barbies, carros a control remoto, pistas de carrera, robots que disparaban y hablaban, accesorios como cunas, cochecitos, sillitas para comer, y todo para muñecas. Todos los juguetes regados por aquí y por allá.

A las 2 am, todos los diablillos quedaron rendidos. Los bebés ya estaban durmiendo, y los adultos nos encontrábamos por fin en tranquilidad. Es decir, todos amábamos a nuestros hijos, pero tenían tanta energía que no pensábamos que nos caería mal un poco de paz y armonía. Y ahora era uno de esos momentos. Nos reunimos en la sala, después de ordenar el desastre de nuestros hijos y conversamos de trivialidades. Emmett con sus bromas, Rose con sus zapes en la cabeza de su esposo cada vez que se pasaba de la raya, Alice con su efusividad… en fin, estábamos de nuevo en familia. Las horas pasaron y sin darnos cuenta, ya había amanecido. Y lo notamos cuando escuchamos el teléfono sonar, lo que nos hizo salir de nuestra gran burbuja. Esme fue a contestar. Cuando volvió con un rostro descompuesto por la tristeza y preocupación, todos nos pusimos alerta. Ella tenía una mano sobre su pecho, y con la otra agarraba con fuerza el teléfono. Todos nos asustamos, y más porque Esme no nos daba pistas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo decía "sí", "ajá", "no te preocupes", "te ayudaremos"... pero solo eso. Apenas colgó, todos preguntamos al unísono qué era lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que dijo fue:

-La abuela de Kat y Edú falleció ayer.

-¡¿Qué?- reaccionamos al unísono.

-¡No!- Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos al sentir la tensión apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Estaba enferma? Le dijimos a Edú que…

-Fue un accidente. Ella fue al campo a recolectar frutos. Al parecer resbaló y cayó. Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Debido a que estaba sola en el momento, no hubo nadie quien pudo haberla ayudado. La auxiliaron después de mucho tiempo. Y según me dijo Edú, no hay hospitales cerca. Se puede encontrar uno a una hora de viaje en bus. Ella no resistió y…- no terminó la oración; solo suspiró, llevándose las manos a su rostro.

-¡Dios!- no sé quién lo dijo. Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa que me estaba intrigando.

-¿Y Kari? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Edú está con ella?- pregunté precipitadamente a Esme.

-Sí… digo, no.- la miré con impaciencia y temor por su respuesta. Ella, al vernos a todos en casi la misma condición, explicó lo que quiso decir- A ella no le sucedió nada, ya que se había quedado en casa por órdenes de su abuela. Sin embargo, al enterarse de lo que había sucedido, se puso más triste de lo que ya estaba por la separación de Kat. Eso fue lo que me dijo Edú.

Me sentía muy mal con tan solo imaginarme a Kari llorando desconsolada. Era como permitir que mi hija sufriera y yo no hiciera nada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- dije a nadie en especial, pero sin titubear.

-Efectivamente, eso haremos. Edú me llamó para informarme de lo ocurrido, pero también porque necesita dinero para el sepelio. Según me dijo, ellos no tenían lo suficiente como para pagar un seguro que cubra esos gastos en su momento y ahora no sabe de dónde conseguir esa suma. Incluso si se prestara el dinero, no sabe cómo iría a pagarlo, ya que su sueldo le alcanza para mantenerse a sí mismo y a Kari.- nos informó Esme.

-Llamaré al banco en este momento para hacer una transferencia.- anunció Carlisle, que tomando el teléfono, salió de la sala.

-Mamá, una vez mi papá termine la llamada, te comunicas con Edú y le informas que le estamos enviando el dinero que necesita y le dices que cualquier otra cosa, sea cuestión de conseguir un trabajo mejor, apoyo económico o lo que sea, que no dude en llamarnos.- le pidió Edward a Esme, pero yo apenas lo oí, a pesar de que me tenía sostenida y mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho.

Las palabras salieron automáticamente, sin poder detenerlas.

-Tengo que ir con ella.- hubo un silencio largo en la sala, esperando que siguiera hablando, pero eso era lo único que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Con mamá? Claro, si necesitas hablar con Edú, puedes ir…

-No, Edward. Tengo que ir con Kari. ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Esme? Ella está sufriendo y yo no puedo permitir que esa niña que me cuidó, me hizo compañía y me hacía los días llevaderos sienta tanto dolor al perder a la única imagen maternal que ha tenido. Es como si estuviera sola, Edward. Me parte el alma. Es como… si dejara que Kat sufriera de igual forma y yo me quedara de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada, esperando que los supere y siga adelante. ¡Es solo una niña!- sé que mi voz había subido de tono considerablemente, pero me sentía como… sentía que tenía el deber de proteger y estar siempre con Kari… como… como si fuera mi propia hija. Y ellos tenían que entenderme.

-¿Quieres viajar a Brasil?- preguntó Edward con el temor reflejado en el rostro. Yo tomé sus mejillas.

-¿Podemos ir juntos? Esta vez no sucederá nada. ¿Qué dices si tomamos el jet familiar? Así podemos estar más cómodos y nuestros bebés también tendrán comodidad… Entiéndeme, cariño. Yo solo quiero…- él puso dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

-Te entiendo. Yo… haré unos arreglos en la oficina y mañana mismo podremos hacer el vuelo. No quiero que estés más preocupada. Si lo que necesitas es ir con esa niña, que ahora entiendo es más importante de lo que imaginaba en tu vida, entonces te apoyo.- con una de mis manos, quité sus dedos de mis labios y le sonreí con cariño. Me acerqué a sus labios y los rocé, a la vez que susurraba un "gracias". Respiré hondo y me volví hacia los demás.

-Si alguno de ustedes desea acompañarnos, bienvenidos sean, pero Edward y yo definitivamente nos vamos a Brasil mañana mismo.- estaba diciendo, pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¿Vamos a id a visitá a Kadi?- todos volteamos hacia las escaleras, por donde mi princesa bajaba lo más rápido que podía.

Tendríamos que explicarle, pero ahora no era el momento aún. Durante el almuerzo o la cena, se lo diríamos.

-Sí, cariño. Mañana nos vamos a visitarla.- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella gritó un "Siiii" como siempre acostumbraba y se lanzó a mis brazos, dándome múltiples besos en el rostro. Eso me hizo sonreír, a pesar del momento en el que estábamos. Estaba segura de que ella siempre me sacaría una sonrisa hasta en el peor momento.

Como dijo Edward, fue a la oficina, hizo los arreglos pertinentes y por la tarde nos encontrábamos haciendo las maletas. Esme y Reneé nos acompañarían. Mis amigas me dijeron que desearían ir, pero por sus pequeños no lo podían hacer. Las entendía. Les prometí que le daría el pésame a Edú en su nombre.

Como había dicho, después del almuerzo le explicamos a Kat la situación. Ella nos entendió al instante y nos hizo muchas preguntas. Al darle a entender que la abuelita de Kari ya no volvería con ella porque estaba en el cielo y no pasaría lo mismo que sucedió conmigo, mi hija puso una expresión muy seria y nos dijo que teníamos que ir muy rápido con Kari, porque ella estaba triste y ella quería acompañarla. Le dijimos que lo haríamos lo antes posible porque también queríamos estar con Kari y ella solo asintió y se fue a su habitación. Cuando, después de unos minutos, fui a revisar que todo estuviera yendo bien en su cuarto, la vi echando ropas al azar en su maleta favorita. En ese momento, una presión en el pecho ocasionó que sonriera con dulzura, pero que mis ojos se humedecieran. Cuando me deshice de las lágrimas, entré y ayudé a mi hija a empacar sus cosas. También estaba llevando una muñeca muy linda, que le había comprado Alice en una ocasión, porque decía que a Kari le gustaba mucho y se lo quería dar para que esté alegre. Yo se lo permití y así llevamos las maletas de todos a la sala para que al día siguiente ya tengamos casi todo listo.

La mañana siguiente, nos embarcamos en el jet. A Andrew no le había gustado nada; estaba muy inquieto y lloraba con frecuencia. Lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era su hermana, pero cuando esta se iba a comer algo, o al baño, o a sentarse, comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. Después de casi 10 largas horas, llegamos. Por el cambio de horario, todos estábamos exhaustos, pero no tanto con sueño. Kat, sorprendiéndonos a todos, se veía como lucía por las mañanas. Ni siquiera se notaba cansada. Tomamos un taxi y nos alojamos en un hotel cómodo. Edú nos había dicho que el cuerpo de su abuela había sido trasladado a la ciudad, en donde harían la necropsia y todos los trámites para la funeraria. Una vez instalados, intentamos dormir, ya que eran la 1 am, pero nadie lo logró, y menos con la energía que tenía mi pequeñín. Él nos entretuvo a todos.

Temprano, por la mañana, nos reunimos con Edú. Él estaba alojado en un hotel muy modesto, ya que no contaba con mucho dinero. Nos llevó al lugar para ver a Kari. Yo estaba nerviosa por saber con lo que me encontraría. ¿Cómo luciría ella? ¿Esperaría vernos? ¿Quería vernos? Mis manos empezaban a sudar, por lo que le pedí a Edward que tomara en sus brazos a Andrew. Traté de fingir que estaba tranquila, pero no lo logré. Hasta mi hija se dio cuenta de ello y al verme en ese estado, se colocó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, apretándomela y mirándome con esos ojitos que a veces te traspasaban el alma. Eso me dio fuerzas y seguimos el camino.

Cuando llegamos, Edú entró primero en la habitación y llamó a Kari, pero ella no contestaba. Después de unos llamados más, ella asomó su cabecita por una de las 3 puertas que se avistaban. Estaba temerosa y el color rojo que rodeaba sus párpados y el que estos estaban hinchados, nos decía que había estado llorando mucho. Incluso aún quedaban rastros de sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. En ese momento, otro dolor en mi pecho me inmovilizó y lo único que pude hacer fue verla allí. Ella, al darse cuenta de que no se trataba solo de Edú, abrió más sus ojitos y comenzó a pasearlos por todos los visitantes. Cuando encontró los míos, su labio tembló como lo hacía el de mi hija cuando iba a llorar, y sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Lo siguiente que vi fue el cabello de Kari sobre mi rostro, sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y su rostro escondido en mi pecho, donde lloraba. Yo la abracé por la cintura y sobé su espaldita consolándola. Kat nos veía triste por cómo estaba su amiga Kari y vi en sus ojos que ella también quería abrazarla. Cuando me miró, le di un asentimiento y la llamé con una de mis manos. Ella se acercó temerosa al principio, pero luego abrazó a Kari, pasando sus manitas por el cabello de su amiga y diciéndole su conocida frase "no llodes, yo te cuido". Eso me hizo sonreír, al igual que a todos los demás.

Cuando Kari se calmó, fuimos al único dormitorio que había y la preparamos. A pedido mío y de Kat, le dimos un baño, le pusimos ropita adecuada, que Alice nos había hecho traer para la niña, y una vez lista, salimos nuevamente a la pequeña sala. Edú nos explicó cómo iba todo y juntos nos fuimos al funeral. Al llegar, habían muy pocas personas allí. Kari seguía triste, pero al menos ya no lloraba. Ella y Kat permanecían con sus manos unidas. No se querían separar. Hasta iban al baño juntas.

Por la tarde, fue el sepelio. Edú no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por, como decía él, la única madre que había tenido. Cuando el féretro fue ingresado al nicho, él y Kari lloraban abrazados. Me partía el corazón ver esa imagen, pero no podía pedirles que no lloraran. Hasta yo estaba en casi las mismas condiciones.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, nos dirigimos a algún lugar tranquilo. Por respeto a la memoria de su abuela, Edú siguió vistiendo de luto y así, nos fuimos a un restaurante, que él decía era el mejor de todo Sao Paulo. Una vez allí, al menos logramos sacarles una sonrisa tanto a él como a Kari. Él nos contó un poco más de su historia, o lo que le había contado su abuela. Al parecer, su madre no llevaba una buena vida y cuando él nació lo llevó con su abuela, quien lo crió. Su mamá iba de vez en cuando y él no la puede recordar, hasta que un día, ya no volvió… hasta que llegó con Kari y se la dejó igualmente a su abuela. Es por eso que ellos no tenían otra imagen materna que no sea su abuela. También nos dijo que actualmente estaba estudiando Administración de Empresas en un Instituto y a la vez trabajaba para poder pagar el alquiler de su pequeño departamento y sus estudios. Le ofrecimos ayudarlo económicamente y aunque se negaba rotundamente, lo convencimos, ya que ahora no solo sería él sino también Kari. Y cuidar a un niño no era fácil. Y menos para él.

Lo más duro fue decirle a Kari que nos iríamos al día siguiente. Ella no paraba de llorar y eso entristeció a todos. Había algo que quería hacer, pero no me atrevía a proponerlo. Sabía que tendríamos que hacer muchos trámites, pero no podía evitar pensarlo, imaginarlo… y cada vez que lo hacía, me gustaba más la idea. Pero sabía que en algún momento iba a reventar la burbuja. Cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza, nada ni nadie me lo sacaba. Y necesitaba decirlo.

-Vengan con nosotros.- dije a todos en un momento de silencio. Muchos pares de ojos me veían expectantes y hasta algunos, como los de Edú, sorprendidos.

-Bella…

-Por favor. Piénsalo, cielo. Nosotros podemos ayudarlos más… Así ya no estarán lejos si nos necesitan y… podremos ayudarlo con Kari… él podría conseguir un mejor trabajo… y… y…

-Tendrías a Kari más cerca de ti.- completó Edward. Cuando lo vi, una muy pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Mi silencio fue interpretado como una afirmación. Edward se volvió hacia Edú- Así que, ¿qué dices? Créeme cuando te digo que no podremos quitarle la idea a Bella, por lo que… no te queda de otra. Vienen con nosotros.- dio por terminada la conversación. Edú estaba sin palabras. Al inicio se mostró muy reticente, pero lo convencí diciéndole que así como él me ayudó y probablemente me salvó la vida, ya que sabe Dios cómo hubiese dado a luz si él no me hubiera llevado de regreso a Forks, yo también lo quería ayudar. Y no me podía negar que lo haga. Al final, aceptó. Él se lo dijo a Kari; y yo, a Kat. Ambas se alegraron mucho y no pararon de saltar y abrazarse.

Por este motivo, habíamos alargado un poco más el viaje de regreso, para tener los papeles en orden tanto de Edú como de Kari. Mientras, hicimos turismo, y sí que nos divertimos. Prometimos que volveríamos en otra ocasión, ya que el tiempo nos quedó muy chico.

Al cuarto día, en la mañana, partimos a Forks. Cuando llegamos, en el aeropuerto nos esperaban todos. Y después de un muy largo saludo, les dimos la noticia de que tanto Edú como Kari no estaban de visita, sino que se quedarían con nosotros. Todos se sorprendieron, pero estuvieron de acuerdo. Al instante, Emmett les dio la bienvenida a nuestra muy grande familia.

Dos semanas después, Edú se encontraba trabajando en la misma empresa que Edward, mientras hacía algunos trámites para enviar solicitudes a universidades diversas. Su meta era terminar su carrera profesional y no se lo negaríamos. Por su lado, Kari se había acostumbrado rápidamente, a excepción nuevamente del clima, pero ya lo estábamos controlando. Todos los días, mientras Andrew dormía, Kat y yo le dábamos clases de inglés. Ella aprendía muy rápido, pero generalmente pronunciaba como Kat le enseñaba y no como yo lo hacía. Edward se burlaba de eso, diciendo que Kat era mejor maestra de inglés que yo, pero se lo dejaba pasar. Solo por tratarse de mi querido esposo y referirse a mis dos pequeñas.

Mis dos pequeñas. Eso eran para mí. Quería a Kari como si en realidad fuera mía y Kat también la quería. Ambas se hacían compañía y disfrutaban haciendo reír a Andrew. En estos días, me había encariñado mucho con Kari, por lo que siempre inventábamos algo para que se quedara a dormir en casa y no donde Esme y Carlisle, con quienes se quedaba Edú. Edward ya se había acostumbrado a llegar del trabajo y ser saludado con mucho entusiasmo por las dos pequeñas y luego por el más pequeño, que no paraba de balbucear y de llevarse su corbata a la boca.

Y yo… qué podía decir. Finalmente, podía estar tranquila. Y me sentía más feliz que nunca. Como si lo que hubiese necesitado para ello fuera Kari. Y no lo negaba. Ella era lo que faltaba en mi vida, después del cambio que hubo cuando ocurrió el accidente.

Pensando en esto, me encontraba en el jardín trasero, viendo a mis princesas jugar sobre una manta con Andrew. Ambas se veían tan felices, que era suficiente para que yo esté igual que ellas. Esta era mi nueva familia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Holaaa chicas, perdónenme… sí, dije DOMINGO, pero es k… fue difícil para mí escribir este cap… ya se acaba… falta tan pokito… T^T… Plizz perdón, perdón…**_

_**Weno, spero que les haya gustado el cap. Si bien fue uno como de transición, sí que hubo un cambiecito. Qué opinan? Espero k me lo hagan saber…**_

_**Uhm… con respecto al siguiente cap, probablemente esté listo para el lunes, pero me es imposible tenerlo para el domingo… estoy muy atareada… tanto que las horas del sábado no me alcanzan para todo lo que tengo que hacer, así que… nos leemos hasta, probablemente, el lunes.**_

_**Chauuu cdns mucho y muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por todo todo su apoyo! Las kiero demasiado.**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer... la admiro tanto!... okz okz... yo solo plasmo las ocurrencias de mi mente y juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Hola, chicas… yo lo siento mucho… no me alcanzan las palabras para disculparme con todas ustedes, por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic, pero es que no pude hacerlo por más que quise. He pasado malos momentos. Y todo se salió de control. No sé si lo recuerdan, pero en una ocasión mencioné que yo tenía una beca en una universidad aquí en mi país. Pues, tenía que trabajar muy duro para mantenerla y pues hubieron problemas en mi familia. Ellos no… cómo decirlo… no me apoyaban como yo quería. Me sentía sola y lo peor es que no les pedía grandes cosas. Solo una: tranquilidad. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, y ellos no me lo podían dar. Y por más que les decía que cada vez tenía más que leer y más que hacer, parecía que les llegaba altamente y no valoraban lo que esa beca significaba para mí. Cada vez me sentía más y más sola. Y mi mamá tampoco hacía nada. No sabía a quién recurrir. Fui a especialistas, pero me cansé de escuchar lo mismo de todos: que tenía que salir de esa casa, mudarme, lo que sea, pero irme. Porque los problemas allí no podían no afectarme si yo seguía allí. Porque por más que uno piense para sus adentros "ya, ese no es mi problema sino de ellos" resulta que "ellos" son mi familia y yo no me puedo hacer de la vista gorda. Y bueno, yo no contaba ni cuento con los medios para irme a otro lugar a vivir. Me cansé de todo. Me cansé de hacerlo todo yo sola. Era una carga grande para mí y de remate que ellos inconscientemente me presionaban a que sea como sea conservara la beca y sabían que lo haría porque "yo soy inteligente". Me daba tanta rabia cuando ellos me decían eso que en esos momentos me callaba y me iba a mi cuarto a despotricar para no hacer algo que originaría pleitos innecesarios. Así que, bueno, mi cabeza ya no pudo más y explotó. Me sumí en una depresión muy fea y no podía estudiar, ni escribir, ni nada. Me rendí. Ya no quería seguir. Y pues, tuve que hacer un tratamiento, de lo cual mi familia no se enteró. Creo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que yo me encontraba mal. Pero como sea, ellos nunca se dan cuenta. Así que, ahora aquí estoy, mucho mejor, con mis decisiones tomadas y con muchas ganas de escribir.**

**Espero que no me hayan abandonado y que puedan perdonarme. A partir de ahora, actualizaré como hacía antes. Una vez por semana o tal vez dos. Dependiendo de la demanda. Ya saben que ustedes pueden coaccionarme con tan solo unas palabritas. Es lamentable, pero real.**

**Bueno, con respecto al fic, como se lo dije a una de ustedes hace unos días, mis planes originales era que este capítulo sería el final del fic. Sí, iba a ser una sorpresa para ustedes, pero así lo había planeado. Entonces, debido al tiempo que dejé de actualizar, se vería feo que este cap fuera el final final. Así que decidí que efectivamente sería el final, pero con la diferencia de que dividiría ese final en 3 partes, es decir, el capítulo sería en 3 capítulos distintos. Por lo que aquí les dejo ahora la primera parte. Espero realmente que les guste y agradezco a las chicas que se preocuparon y me preguntaron si iba a seguir o no con la historia. De una vez les vuelvo a repetir: YO NO VOY A ABANDONAR NI ESTE FIC NI NINGUNO QUE ESCRIBA EN UN FUTURO. Así me tarde meses, nunca lo voy a abandonar. Habiendo aclarado esto, les dejo de una vez con el cap. Enjoy! Nos vemos abajito. =)**

* * *

**BELLS POV**

Me encontraba sentada, mirando por la ventana de mi casa, pensando en cómo mi vida se había asemejado a una novela. Todo lo que me había sucedido era… casi irreal. ¿Existían realmente personas como Tanya? ¿Me había sucedido todo realmente o había sido producto de mi imaginación? ¿Un sueño? ¿Lo había escrito en mi cuaderno y había querido creer que sea real?

No, no podía haber no sido real… si no, no estaría aquí… sola, recordando cada momento de mi vida.

Después de que Kari y Edú se quedaran a vivir con nosotros, me sentí tan poderosa, porque creía que lo tenía todo. Un esposo que me amaba a morir, una hija maravillosa, unos padres cariñosos, al igual que mis suegros, mis amigos incondicionales, y una casi hija, Kari, que igual la consideraba como tal, y hubiese tenido toda la intención de adoptarla en algún momento, pero no podía quitarle el derecho a Edú, su hermano mayor, de tenerla. Desde un inicio, él quiso cuidarla, hacerse cargo de ella, y yo no podía negárselo. Así que, en mi corazón, ella siempre ha sido mi hija, por más que un papel no lo demostrara jurídicamente.

Todos habíamos conformado una gran familia. Recuerdo muy bien nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos, todos, sí que éramos muchísimos.

Todos abordamos el gran jet de la familia Cullen. Por poco y no cabemos todos, pero lo habíamos logrado. Nos dirigíamos a las Islas Griegas. Escogimos un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros vivía. Y qué más que Grecia. Siempre había amado ese país. En algún momento de mi vida quería ir allí. Su historia me fascinaba y siempre había querido visitar los monumentos y construcciones arquitectónicas. Bueno, en esta ocasión, no haríamos turismo exactamente por la ciudad, sino nos queríamos alejar de todo el ruido, así que nos instalamos en una isla que todos alquilamos. No sabía que eso era posible, pero sí, la alquilamos y nos quedamos allí mucho tiempo. Claro, que hacíamos incursiones con algunos guías, que nos llevaron a lugares asombrosos. Los niños estaban sumamente fascinados y apenas llegaron habían amado las playas del lugar. Ese que era como un embrujo, que con solo verlo, sentía que te invitaba a que entraras y disfrutaras de sus aguas.

La pasamos fenomenal. Lo difícil fue regresar a nuestras casas. Los primeros en protestar fueron los niños obviamente. Por más que les decíamos que volveríamos en otra ocasión, no dejaban de llorar. Tuvimos que chantajearlos con llevarlos a Disneylandia, a los Estudios Nickelodeon e incluso los Estudios Universal, porque les encantaba Jurassic Park. Solo así aceptaron irnos de vuelta a Forks, y a continuar con nuestra vida diaria. Gracias a Dios no les dijimos cuándo los llevaríamos a esos lugares, ya que con el gasto que realizamos en las vacaciones, para mí, era más que suficiente por lo que llevaba del año. Tal vez, el próximo haríamos ese viaje dedicado solo a nuestros pequeños.

Una vez en nuestro país, todos volvimos a nuestras actividades. Yo trabajaba a medio tiempo, porque quería pasar mucho tiempo con mis dos lindas preciosuras, mi princesa y mi angelito Gabe, como yo lo llamaba, y también con mi esposo, pero a él lo veía a partir de las 6 pm, hora a la que llegaba a casa después del trabajo.

Cada día, Kari fue mejorando en su léxico y poco a poco se le fue entendiendo mejor sus frases en inglés. La estaba preparando para enviarla junto a Kat al preescolar. Ambas estaban muy entusiasmadas, ya que estudiarían juntas y conocerían nuevos amigos. Un día las encontré preparando las cosas que querían llevar cada una en su mochilita. Me pareció gracioso ya que faltaban unos cuantos meses para que empezaran las clases. Pero igualmente les ayudé y dejamos las mochilas colgadas, listas para el gran día.

Cuando el momento llegó, como creí que sucedería, fue difícil para Edward dejar a sus linduras. Y más cuando vio a un diablillo que hacía lo que quería y su madre no podía controlarlo. Trataba de angustiarme diciéndome que ese niño podía hacer daño a nuestras pequeñas y que ahora que estábamos a tiempo, las sacáramos de allí y esperáramos hasta el próximo año. Pero sabía que cuando el próximo año llegara, él me diría lo mismo. Así que no le hice caso y lo convencí. Le dije que nuestras niñas estaban creciendo y teníamos que afrontarlo. Si ellas querían ir a la escuela, no les podíamos negar esa oportunidad. Edward parecía un niño con los pies pegados al suelo, resistiéndose a que me lo llevara a casa. Le habían dado el día libre, así que no habría oficina ni nada ese día. Logré despegarlo diciéndole que había enviado a Zafirina con su madre para que le dé una receta de una comida que solo a Zafirina le salía exquisita, y ella se había llevado al pequeño Gabe con ella ya que sus abuelos decían que ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin verlos – claro, 2 días era muuuucho tiempo para ellos – y que por tanto estaríamos solos, completamente solos, hasta que terminaran sus clases. Eso fue suficiente para que el que jale al otro sea él a mí. Aceleró el auto después de subir precipitadamente y en cuestión de un par de minutos, llegamos a casa. Él salió velozmente y me cargó como si fuera un saco y así entramos a casa.

Esa mañana fue tan genial… tan… me hacía recordar a nuestros viejos tiempos de adolescentes, en el que nos encerrábamos en mi habitación, aprovechando que mis padres no estaban en la ciudad o llegarían a casa por la noche, y nos la pasábamos entregándonos el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, ni esa ni ninguna otra tarde, mañana o noche se comparó a aquella en el que nos reencontramos el uno con el otro en ese sentido. Cuando después de haber estado separados 6 meses y luego haber esperado un tiempo más debido a la cesárea, volvimos a ser uno.

Ese día, Esme nos había hecho el favor de quedarse con nuestras niñas y obviamente nuestro bebé, Andrew, quien cada día estaba más enorme y más hermoso. Fue algo difícil separarme de mis hijos por todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, pero también quería pasar tiempo con Edward, a solas, conversar sobre ese tiempo lejos, desahogarme, amarnos.

Y no me arrepentí de haber aceptado su invitación.

_***-*-*-* FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-***_

Edward me llevó a un hotel muy bonito. Tenía un estilo victoriano en el interior, elegante, cómodo. Me gustaba. Él habló un momento con la recepcionista y luego volvió conmigo para dirigirnos a la habitación que él había solicitado. Subimos al ascensor y subimos hasta el último piso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, quedé boquiabierta. Era inmenso… era impresionante… ¿no se suponía que era el último piso? ¿Entonces cómo podía haber otra construcción allí? Él me hizo caminar obnubilada hasta llegar a la entrada, pero no pude pasar desapercibido el exterior del edificio. Era como… mágico. Un paseo de aguas, plantas exóticas flotando. Era magnífico**. **_**(N/A: Si gustan ver cómo luce, en mi perfil está una imagen).**_

-Edwad… esto es…- pero él se puso en frente de mí y me tomó de ambas manos.

-No digas nada aún. Y si lo que quieres decir es que esto es demasiado, será mejor que lo pienses bien y no lo hagas. Nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti.- su voz, que al inicio tenía ese toque gracioso por haber adivinado lo que diría, se tornó seria en la última parte. Busqué sus ojos y quedé hipnotizada por el amor característico que se desprendía de ellos. Nunca iba a poder creer que existiera alguien que me quisiera como él… y menos aún, que sea justamente _él_ quien lo haga.

Mis manos fueron a sus mejillas casi por instinto y lo miré con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-A veces, siento…- lo pensé mejor y decidí no terminar lo que iba a decir- No. Sé lo que me dirás si acabo la frase, así que mejor no lo hago.- le sonreí con ternura, y cuando estaba retirando mis manos de su rostro, me detuvo.

-Bella, soy yo el que a veces siente que no te merece.- dijo firmemente, y terminando lo que yo no hice, pero aduciendo que yo era la desmerecedora de su amor, y no al revés. Iba a decirle que eso era discutible, pero no me dejó- Cuando éramos jóvenes… cuando íbamos al instituto, yo tenía una visión de la vida muy distinta a esta. Decidí vivir con rencor, abandoné la idea de ser como antes, de volver a serlo. Lo único que había en mi vida era odio, infelicidad, pesimismo… me negué a ser feliz como mis padres… hasta que tú llegaste, Bella. Tú me diste la oportunidad de tener esta vida que anhelaba en secreto. Tú me cambiaste todo. Y el hecho de que hayas sido tú, y sigas siendo tú, ya lo hace para mí, irreal. Te amo tanto… No quiero que pienses que no me mereces, porque es todo lo contrario. Tú hubieras podido conseguir incluso alguien mejor que yo. Tú hub…- mis dedos pulgares se colocaron sobre sus labios, impidiéndole continuar.

-Shhh… si tú no quieres oír de mí que no te merezco, yo no quiero escuchar de ti que hubiera encontrado alguien mejor que tú… porque eso es simplemente imposible.- él solo acarició mis muñecas y sacó con suavidad mis dedos de sus labios. Tenía una sonrisa ligera en ellos.

-Me amas demasiado.- susurró.

-Nunca es demasiado… nunca.- así terminé nuestra conversación, para luego enfundarnos en un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Pero ese beso… ese beso se transformó en uno de necesidad, anhelo, ansias, pasión… lujuria. En un instante, ya estaba prendida… y quería más.

¿Y quién no? Digo, no habíamos estado juntos de _esa_ forma desde antes de tomar el avión a Sao Paulo. ¡Habían pasado más de 8 meses! Que hubieran sido mucho menos de no haber sido por la cesárea. No había pensado que fuera tan doloroso. Después de eso, decidí no volver a someterme a una cesárea… o al menos hacer hasta lo imposible para que esa no sea la única vía de tener a mi bebé… si es que llegamos a concebir otro. Andrew estaba muy pequeño… sí, tal vez en unos años más. Además, actualmente me encontraba tomando la píldora… por si acaso, así que hoy no me preocuparía por protección ni nada de eso. Hoy solo quería olvidarme de todo y disfrutar.

A lo que iba… el beso. Si seguíamos así, nos quedaríamos aquí fuera y no entraríamos a nuestra… uhm… ¿habitación, supongo?

-Ed…- traté, lo juro, intenté llamarlo, pero sus labios presionaban fuertemente los míos, y eso fue lo único que logré decir. Sin embargo, aún tenía mis manos libres. Coloqué mis palmas en su pecho y lo fui alejando poco a poco. Él parecía desesperado. Tuve que aguantar una carcajada, cuando lo vi: tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios fruncidos formando un pico en busca de los míos. Fue muy gracioso. Pero tenía que aguantarme.

-Te necesito, Bella.- _Oh, Dios_. Había escuchado muchas veces la voz de Edward excitado y diciéndome que me necesitaba, pero esta vez… esta vez sonó… diferente. Me hacía recordar a aquel día hace años, que llamé "mi día del sexo". Oh, Dios. Teníamos que entrar ya, o tendría un orgasmo justo ahora. Digo, el jardín en el que estábamos al exterior de las instalaciones de lo que suponía era un hotel dentro de otro hotel, pero, no nos podíamos quedar aquí. Nos exhibiríamos ante todos, y solo yo puedo ver el magnífico cuerpo desnudo de mi esposo. Nadie más.

- Y yo te necesito a ti, Edward… pero no creo que este sea el lugar más adecuado para hacer lo que tengo en mente.- le susurré a la vez que mordía su labio inferior. Él me pegó más a su cuerpo y pude sentir su dureza en mi bajo estómago. Reprimí un gemido. No podía esperar más.

-¿Así que tienes algo en mente?- me ronroneó con esa sonrisa torcida suya, pero yo no estaba para juegos.

-¿En serio vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas? Necesito que entremos… ya.- le urgí. Tal vez soné como una adolescente hormonal, pero ¡vamos! ¡8 meses sin hacer el amor! ¡8 meses! Eso era demasiado para mí, y estaba totalmente desesperada. Tenía tantas ganas de sentirlo nuevamente… tanto, que con solo pensarlo podía correrme justo ahora.

-Paciencia, amor…-_ no, no paciencia._

-¿Paciencia? ¿Tienes una idea de cuán…?

-¿…difícil es estar 8 meses, 2 semanas, 5 días, 18 horas, 20 minutos y… 45 segundos sin hacer el amor? Sí, sí lo sé.- estaba segura de que mi boca estaba bien abierta. Tampoco había estado tan desesperada como para contar hasta los segundos. Pero al parecer Edward sí lo había estado. Y eso me encantaba. Prometía ser una gran, pero gran noche.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que mi espalda chocó contra el frío metal. Parecía una pared. La verdad no me apetecía abrir los ojos para cerciorarme de dónde estábamos, pero el sonidito "pin" me hizo saber que nos encontrábamos en un ascensor. En ese momento, sin importarme de que alguien más pueda entrar en la cabina y pueda ver nuestro espectáculo, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y lo jalé hacia mí todo lo que pude. Nuestras lenguas batallaban una con otra y exploraban como nunca la boca del otro. Y nuestras piernas… bueno, las mías ya estaban bien cruzaditas alrededor de la cintura de Edward. Ahí se veían bien bonitas. Él me cargó agarrándose de mis nalgas y luego las apretujó con sensualidad. Y eso combinado con que me atrajo más hacia él haciendo que nuestras pelvis se rozaran, me hizo lanzar un gemido de aquellos que emitía en mi adolescencia.

No es que le haya prestado mucha atención, pero creo que nos estábamos tardando mucho en aquel ascensor y por lo que pude observar desde afuera, este edificio no tenía más de 3 pisos. Estaba toda encendida y sentía la humedad en mis bragas, pero no podía permitir que nos encontraran en una situación no apta para menores de edad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, lo que nuevamente me llevaba a un pensamiento que tuve con anterioridad: ¿Y dejar que vean el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de mi esposo? De ninguna manera.

Con mis manos sobre su pecho, lo alejé unos cuantos centímetros. Él gruñó con desencanto.

-Amor, creo que ya pasamos mucho tiempo aquí en el ascensor… aquí no… vamos a la habitación… ahora… en serio… ahora…- le susurré mientras me frotaba con su cadera. Él me miró con todo ese deseo contenido durante estos meses, me tomó en brazos al estilo novia, y salimos del ascensor. Teníamos prisa, ya que nuestra desesperación por estar juntos se podía palpar en el aire, pero justo cuando estábamos saliendo de aquella cabina tan pequeña, el ascensor contiguo también se abrió y de allí salieron una mujer como de 40 años y otra muchacha como de 15 quien, suponía yo, era su hija. Al vernos, abrieron mucho sus ojos, pero desviaron su mirada cuando comenzaron a sonrojarse.

Escuché a Edward maldecir internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas mujeres se dirigían en la misma dirección que nosotros. Mi esposo caminaba con paciencia, detrás de las mujeres que ¡carajo! Caminaban más lento que una tortuga. Parecía que iban en una procesión o algo. Ya iba a perder los papeles y les iba a gritar unas cuantas cositas, cuando se me ocurrió algo que una vez vi en una película hace muchos años.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward y suspiré largamente en silencio, para luego rozar mi nariz por la suave piel de su garganta. Mi nariz se paseaba de arriba abajo, y cuando iba por la tercera vuelta, saqué con cuidado mi lengua y la comencé a pasear por el mismo camino que mi nariz. Sentí cómo la respiración de Edward se agitaba, se aceleraba, y sus brazos alrededor de mí, me apretaron más hacia él.

Estaba funcionando.

Mi lengua subió más allá del cuello de mi esposo, hasta llegar a su mejilla y casi canté victoria cuando llegué a mi objetivo: su tan sensible oreja. Suspiré con exageración antes de lamer su oído con sensualidad, con necesidad. Quería hacer que sepa cuán desesperada estaba. Cogí su lóbulo entre mis labios y lo chupé lentamente. Para esto, Edward ya estaba casi jadeando, deliberando internamente qué hacer. Si seguir el paso de las mujeres delante de nosotros, o mandar la buena educación al diablo y correr hacia nuestra habitación.

Todo su control se fue al tacho cuando moví mi lengua hacia su pequeño hoyo allí en su oreja. Emití un gemido solo para que él lo escuchase y tan solo bastó una lamida en ese agujero, para que sus brazos me tomaran con más fuerza, caminara con rapidez y sobrepasara a las mujeres, que se quedaron muy quietas, cuando escucharon el "con permiso" de Edward con una voz muy ronca debería agregar. Mientras él casi corría por el pasillo, atiné a mirar a aquellas mujeres inmóviles que nos miraban y les guiñé el ojo. ¡Rayos! ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a una pareja hacerse demostraciones calientes? ¿Ni siquiera en alguna película?

Bueno, en fin, soy una pobre mujer necesitada de las caricias de su amado esposo.

Las manos de Edward temblaban cuando sacó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Sí, gracias a Dios esta cosa no funcionaba con llave, porque sabe Dios cuánto se hubiese tardado en abrirla. Apenas entramos, Edward cerró la puerta con una fuerte patada, que me hizo reír internamente. Y pues, qué decir, mi esposo no estaba para seguir esperando, así que inesperadamente me bajó, para luego apretar sus manos en mi cintura y estrellarme contra la pared con violencia. El impacto solo causó que me humedeciera más. Me encantaba este Edward salvaje. Oh, sí. Ya podía recordar cuánto disfruté aquel día hace años… Este sería: "Mi día del sexo: segunda parte"… aahh suena bien… al menos para mí. Yo podía aún revivir cada segundo de aquel tiempo y podía recordar cómo terminé. Y quería repetirlo. Ya era hora. Sí, sí, quería repetirlo.

Como pude, le arranqué la camisa haciendo volar los botones de esta. Ambos reímos, ya que un botón casi se mete en mi boca, que estaba semi abierta, lo que me hizo poner una mueca graciosa. Pero la risa no duró mucho y los besos y caricias continuaron. Sus manos apretaban mis muslos desnudos, puesto que vestía un vestido, claro, con la intención de que fuera más fácil desvestirme. Además, sabía que cuando llevaba tacones, lo enloquecía incluso sin intentarlo. Estaba a punto de ser despojada de mis muy ligeras bragas, que elegí para que sean más fáciles de arrancar, pero me di cuenta que quería que nuestra segunda primera vez sea en una cama.

-La cama…- fue lo único que pude decir, ya que sus labios aprisionaban fuertemente los míos.

-No sé… dónde está…- jadeó él.

-Edward…- traté de sonar amenazante… creo.

-Está… bien…- pero él no avanzaba. Así que decidí tomar otra medida: deshice el agarre de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-No te bajes…- casi me suplicó.

-Vamos a la cama.- le ordené sin dejar de besarlo y querer casi convertirme en su siamés.

-Si me sigues empujando… no llegaremos.- ¿yo lo estaba empujando?

-Lo… siento… Es que eres tan… atractivo…- finalicé mordiéndole el labio.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… no lo muerdas… o te lo haré aquí mismo.- me amenazó llevando sus manos a mis nalgas, incitándome a saltar nuevamente y rodearlo con mis piernas. Sin poder resistirme, eso hice. Y él no avanzó, mientras que sus manos seguían apretando mis nalgas.

-Camina…- mi voz ya estaba bien ronca. Pero al menos me hizo caso. Lento, pero caminó.

Pero…sí, muchos peros… él empujó mis nalgas hacia adelante y choqué contra su erección. Mis caderas por instinto, comenzaron el vaivén muy conocido por ambos, al sentirlo tan duro y grande allí abajo.

Él gimió y me estrelló nuevamente en una pared. Yo jadeé fuerte ante la rapidez y fuerza del movimiento, pero respondí con avidez a su aún más feroz beso y seguí moviéndome más fuerte. Mis manos dejaron sus cabellos y bajaron rápido por su pecho y su estómago, hasta llegar al cinturón, que desabroché sin problemas, y luego abrí el botón y bajé el cierre de su pantalón, dejándolo caer. Él lo pateó fuera, llevando también sus zapatos. Estaba a punto de sacar sus bóxers cuando me di cuenta que aún no estábamos en la habitación, digo, no sentía la cama bajo mi espalda.

-Muévete…- jadeé, pero él malinterpretó mi palabra y en vez de avanzar, comenzó a balancearse fuerte a la par que yo. Casi desfallezco por el contacto entre nuestras partes más que sensibles y lo mando todo al infierno, pero resistí- No… camina, Cullen… camina.

-No… llego…- ¡Carajo! ¿Lo tenía que poner tan difícil?

-Entonces… corre… ¡Rayos! Aquí no.- casi rogué.

-Maldición… te amo demasiado, ¿sabes?- me susurró comenzando a correr.

-Oh, sí. Como yo a ti, amor.

Escuché cómo Edward abría una puerta y la empujaba con fuerza hasta que esta chocó contra la pared, mientras él con solo una zancada y un salto nos hizo estrellarnos contra la confortable cama. Nos reímos por cómo salimos rebotando por la fuerza que él había empleado, pero al sentir la vibración de nuestros sexos, la risa menguó y la temperatura volvió a subir. Nuestras manos hambrientas recorrieron nuestros cuerpos frenéticamente, y cuando me di cuenta, la tela que nos separaba ya no existía entre nosotros. Estábamos desnudos, desnudos buscando más contacto corporal, buscando unirnos, ser uno, y como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas, nuestros cuerpos se acomodaron: mis piernas se abrieron permitiendo que él se coloque entre ellas, mis caderas se alzaron hasta rozar nuestras pelvis, nuestros gemidos estallaron al unísono, y nuestras miradas se unieron, mientras el momento preliminar al acto nos invadía. Realmente parecía nuestra primera vez, e incluso más cuando Edward habló.

-¿Protección?- preguntó en un susurro, pero sonó más como una súplica. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio, Edward? ¿Protección? Estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? En verdad suenas como un adolescente.- ¿tenía él que haber dicho eso? Unos segundos atrás, apenas y me podía controlar para no agarrar su miembro e introducirlo en mí yo misma, y ahora…

-Lo sé, amor. Pero si…- él se detuvo un momento y luego siguió hablando- no es que no quiera más hijos, pero Andrew es tan pequeño aún y…

-Edward… no tenemos 18 años… ya no hables más… hace un momento… ¡Aaaahh! Te juro que si no lo hacemos en este preciso momento, soy capaz de violarte.- no podía ser posible que él estuviera hablando sobre esto cuando yo estaba tan caliente y encendida. ¡Rayos! Este es mi día del sexo segunda parte; no el día de hablar si es pronto o no de tener otro hijo.

-Mmmmmhhmm… ¿día del sexo segunda parte?- ronroneó él en mi cuello. Yo no lo había dicho en voz alta, ¿verdad? Yo lo había pensado. Nada más.- Así que quieres quedar como nuestro día del sexo parte uno, ¿eh?- yo me quedé callada. Estaba muy avergonzada. Sabía que esto del día del sexo sonaba como a una chica adolescente de hormonas alborotadas con tendencias ninfómanas y…

Todo pensamiento se evaporó de mi mente cuando lo sentí. Fue solo la punta, pero igualmente me dejó sin aliento.

-Dime, Bella. ¿Quieres que sea como aquella vez?- mi voz no salía, mientras mis caderas luchaban contra el peso de Edward por obtener más.- No, cariño. Sin trampas. Primero me respondes y luego…- se adentró un poco más, haciendo que gimiera alto, pero luego lo sacó, ocasionando en mí un lamento por la pérdida.- Contéstame, Bella. ¿Lo quieres?

-S-ssi-i – no sé cómo rayos logré hacerlo, pero dije "sí"… o algo parecido.

-Mmmhhhmm… ¿Quieres que lo hagamos duro? ¿Cómo ese día? Dime, Bella.- me ordenó introduciéndose y saliendo nuevamente al instante.

-S-sii, sí, Edward…- casi grité.

-¿Tan duro que mañana no puedas andar?- no respondí. No podía. ¡Dios!- ¡Dime!

-¡Sí! ¡Carajo! Y si no lo haces ahora, Edward Cullen, te vas a arrepentir. Lo juro.- mi paciencia se había acabado y hasta yo me sorprendí al escuchar el tono de mi voz.- Así q…

Pero mi voz se fue a pasear nuevamente cuando sentí que entró de lleno con una sola embestida.

-¡Oh, Dios!- no estaba segura de si eso había sido interno, mental, o en voz alta; pero sea como sea, lo dije.

Y en un segundo, llegué al cielo.

Era como si… nos volviéramos a encontrar… como si hubiéramos estado tan lejos el uno del otro, separados como si no perteneciéramos al mismo mundo… como si el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, hubiesen sido una barrera entre nosotros, apartándonos… y ahora, habiendo quedado todo eso en la nada, nos volvíamos a juntar, a sentirnos, a reconocernos con tan solo caricias, besos, miradas… y, bueno, palabras sin sentido ni coherencia.

Sentirlo dentro de mí otra vez era… inexplicable. Las sensaciones eran únicas… Sabía que las personas sentían lo mismo cuando encontraban realmente al amor de su vida, pero decirlo me hacía sentir como si fuese la única en el mundo que podía llegar a tenerlo. Y el hecho de que ahora mismo estaba viendo cómo nuestros cuerpos se unían una y otra vez, me hacía sentir como si fuese… la reina del mundo.

Sí, suena a lo Di Caprio, pero eso sentía.

-Bella…- escuché que me llamaban- Oh… Bella… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…- de hecho, sí lo sabía.

-Te equivocas… yo te he extrañado tanto o más que tú a mí…- _Oh, mi voz apareció._

-Bella… quiero… necesito ir más rápido… sentirte más… necesito estar más dentro de ti, amor… no lo soporto más…- _Oh, cómo amaba que hablara así._

-Entonces… hazlo… Edward… quiero sentirte más profundo… aahh… sí, amor…- él no esperó ni un solo segundo y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y cada vez llegaba más… más adentro.

-¡Oh, cariño!... ¿Así?- susurró en mi oído para luego absorber mi lóbulo.

-Sí… sí… Edward… fuerte… necesito sentirte más…- gemí a la vez que llevaba mis manos a sus nalgas y lo atraía más a mí. Ambos gemimos fuerte por la sensación, pero él se recuperó y entró en mí con más fuerza en cada embestida.

Podía sentir cómo la Bella atrevida y salvaje resurgía del interior de mi cuerpo. Y a cada segundo que pasaba, se apoderaba de mí, me invadía… y quería tomar el control.

-Más… más… Edward…- ya estaba casi gritando… pero poco me importaba.

Mi esposo solo aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas y yo casi estaba por desfallecer… pero yo aún quería sentirlo más… más cerca.

Como pude, liberé mi muslo derecho de su fuerte agarre y lo levanté por entre nosotros. Primero coloqué la planta de mi pie en su pecho, para luego descansar mi pierna en su hombro.

El ángulo cambió… y yo conseguí por fin lo que quería…

-Mmmhhmm… Edward… justo ahí… oh, Dios… no pares…- gritaba yo, o gemía, ya no lo sabía con exactitud, pero él me acompañaba.

-Bella… cariño… aahh… estoy cerca…

-Edward… Edward…

-Vente conmigo, amor… siénteme en tu interior… siente cómo palpito… siente cómo me envuelves… cómo me aprietas… ¿quieres sentirme pulsar en tu interior?...- _Dios, cómo es que conseguía decir tantas palabras seguidas y con sentido…_

-Sí… Edward… lléname… quiero sentirte…- con un gruñido gutural, él embistió más rápido y con más fuerza sosteniéndose de mi pierna en su hombro… hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax gritando nuestros nombres, hasta perder el aliento y caer rendidos. Él soltó mi pierna dejándola caer para luego desparramarse sobre mí. Sentía su peso, pero no me importaba. Lo único que quería era sentirlo siempre cerca.

-Te amo tanto, mi Bella…- habló él apenas recuperó su voz. Él se volteó sobre la cama, llevándome con él, por lo que ahora yo estaba arriba y él abajo.- Esta noche… no la voy a olvidar jamás

-Ni yo, cariño. Te amo. Te amo… mucho.- nuestros labios se juntaron, pero ahora con suavidad. Él pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó más cerca de su pecho, lo que nos hizo sentir la humedad de nuestros cuerpos, nuestro sudor ocasionado por el trajín de nuestro acto de amor.

-Y… ¿ya tuviste suficiente o…?

-¿Bromeas? La noche recién comienza, amor. Además, aún os falta mucho para superar aquella noche hace tantos años, aunque no son tantos, pero ya era hora de repetir el plato… así que… ¿listo?- besé y lamí su pecho, balanceando mis caderas, mientras lo sentía crecer dentro de mí.

-Noche del sexo, allá vamos…- se sentó conmigo aún sobre él, y comenzamos otra vez.

_***-*-*-* FIN FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-***_

Como él lo dijo, esa noche no la olvidó jamás… y yo tampoco.

Pero eso fue hace varios años. Y en ese tiempo que pasó, sucedieron muchas cosas.

Buenas, malas… malas… tristes… muy tristes…

Dos años después de aquella noche, todo iba tan bien como la vida de cualquier pareja de casados. Mi familia se encontraba bien, mis amigos también. Nunca faltaban los problemas, pero siempre nos encontrábamos unidos y sabíamos buscar la solución. Y las peleas tampoco faltaron, y aunque en algún momento pensábamos que todo iba a acabar, el amor que sentíamos nos daba fuerzas y nos hacía recapacitar, pensar y no tomar decisiones de las que nos arrepentiríamos después.

Pero, a veces, ni tu gran amor, ni tu familia, ni tus amigos, ni tus hijos pueden detener lo imparable. No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo… y aunque yo tenía siempre presente que era imposible vivir para toda la eternidad, al menos aquí en la Tierra, aquel día no dejé de maldecir a la muerte… y a la irresponsabilidad de muchas personas allá afuera, que, tal vez sin proponérselo, te arrebatan lo que más quieren.

Sin embargo, siempre me preguntaba… ¿solo 2 años? ¿Dos años de "tranquilidad"? ¿De vivir como los demás? La vida no era fácil, y muchas veces tampoco justa, pero no podía ser que me sucedieran tantas cosas así… a mí, a mi familia… a mi amor.

Lo recuerdo muy bien.

_***-*-*-* FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-***_

Era un viernes por la tarde. Esme se había llevado a las niñas y también a Andrew, que amaba estar con sus abuelitos. Siempre le daban lo que él quería. Y más cuando estaban los cuatro juntos. Charlie y Reneé se habían sumado al grupo y estaban más que encantados de mimar a su nieto menor, que cada día aprendía más palabras, y estaba segura que cada vez que él decía su tierno _"te quedo beíta Eme" _o su _"te quedo beíta Ené"_ o su _"te quedo beíto Alai"_ o también su _"te quedo beíto Ali"_ o cuando gritaba con sus bracitos abiertos _"Los quedo beítooooss"_ los orgullosos abuelos le daban todo lo que él les pedía. Les había advertido que dejen de malacostumbrarlo y engreírlo, pero ellos se hacían de orejas sordas. Y yo, cada vez que ellos me hacían este tipo de favores, ya no les decía nada más. Después de todo, no podría hacer lo que tenía previsto si tuviera a los niños aquí, gritando y jugando por toda la casa.

Sí, todo había sido un plan. Yo les había pedido que se quedaran con los niños porque le había preparado una cena especial a Edward. Cuando se los dije, ambas me miraron pícaras, y antes de irse no evitaron decirme:

-_Espero que esta vez sea otro niño… ya saben, piensen en ello toda la noche y a ver si tenemos otro príncipe en los próximos nueve meses. La enorme casa Cullen necesita más integrantes que correteen por los pasillos._

_-Sí, hija. Y no pierdan el tiempo. Quiero estar aún en forma para poder jugar con todos mis nietos, todos. Y no olvides que Charlie está más que entusiasmado por enseñar a Andrew a pescar y sabes que con él no será suficiente. Si salen gemelos, mucho mejor. Así que, hagan bien su trabajo y a ver si nos dan una sorpresa._

Eso fue suficiente para mí. Les dije que ya era hora que las abuelitas se vayan, y ellas me miraron con reproche. No las entendía. Cuando sus nietos las llamaban "abuelita", ellas contentas, pero cuando yo o Edward se los decíamos, nos miraban mal. Pero esta vez, con mirada recriminatoria y todo, las saqué de mi casa. Tenía que dejarlo todo listo para antes de las 6 pm.

Una vez ellas se fueron, me puse manos a la obra. Había preparado comida italiana. Podía decir que cocinaba una lasaña y unos enrollados de queso derretido exquisitos. Y sabía cómo Edward disfrutaba de ellos cuando los hacía. Cuando ya tuve todo preparado y la mesa puesta, fui a darme un baño y a cambiarme. Había escogido un vestido sencillo pero muy bonito para esa noche. Era rojo con escote en V, y llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Me puse unos tacones que Alice me había acompañado a comprar, y aunque me parecieron un poco demasiado altos, no me sentía incómoda al lucirlos, ya que tenían plataforma. Me coloqué el perfume que a él tanto le gustaba y me maquillé tan solo un poco, casi nada.

A las 6:20 pm, decidí llamarlo para preguntarle si aún le faltaba mucho para llegar. No estaba segura de si dejar la lasaña aún en el horno o sacarla y colocarla en la mesa. Le marqué y esperé a que contestara. Sabía que si aún se encontraba manejando, estaría en la opción de manos libres en el celular, así que no correría riesgos de manejar con una sola mano.

_-¿Amor? ¿Sucede algo?- me contestó algo preocupado._

-Edward, cariño. No, no sucede nada. Solo quería preguntarte si ya estabas viniendo a casa.

_-De hecho, en 5 minutos estaré estacionado en el garaje. ¿Por?_

-Bueno… digamos que he preparado algo muy rico y no quiero que se enfríe.- casi podía verlo sonreír al otro lado del móvil.

_-Mmmmhhmm, entonces no tardo, amor. Y estoy llegando. Incluso, si sales, podrás ver el auto a lo_ _lejos. Yo ya puedo ver nuestra casa._

-¿En serio? Entonces te espero en el porche.

_-Está bien, señora Cullen. No tardo._

-Eso espero, señor Cullen.- ambos reímos y colgamos. Yo me arreglé por última vez, y salí para divisarlo. Me paré al borde de la carretera y dirigí mi mirada a la dirección por donde él estaría viniendo, y efectivamente podía ver el Volvo plateado acercándose cada vez más. Ya cuando podía ver su silueta en el asiento del piloto, él hizo señas con los faros delanteros del auto y yo me quedé mirando divertida. Eso de las señales lo solía hacer con Kat, Andrew o Kari, mas no conmigo.

Lo esperé allí viendo cómo una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro. Una sonrisa que estaba segura también se ensanchaba en el mío. Tan solo unos segundos más y se lo diría. Suspiré con alegría viendo cómo el dueño de mi felicidad se acercaba cada vez a mí.

_***-*-*-* FIN FLASHBACK *-*-*-*-***_

Un minuto.

Tan solo faltaba un minuto para que nuestras vidas fuesen aún más felices.

Pero no fue así.

Una presión en el pecho me alertó al instante y sentía como con el pasar de los segundos mi cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente. Pero no sabía por qué. Estaba un poco nerviosa, todo ese día lo había estado, pero ese temblor en mi cuerpo me asustó.

Y todo empeoró cuando sucedió.

Con el corazón a punto de salírseme por el pecho, vi cómo una camioneta de carga impactaba por el costado el auto de mi esposo, arrastrándolo por la fuerza del impacto. Y aun habiendo chocado, la camioneta no paró.

El grito que quería emitir se quedó atorado en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Mi respiración se cortó. No sentía mis piernas. No sentía nada. Hasta que una voz me despertó del letargo.

_¡Edward!_

Mi respiración era rápida, y sentía que de un momento a otro me desvanecería, pero aún así corrí… corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba el auto destrozado de mi esposo. Casi me caigo en varias oportunidades, por lo que tiré lejos mis tacones y corrí con pies descalzos por la carretera. Mientras más me iba acercando, más se iba nublando mi vista. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar y sin poder controlarlas.

Fue horrible. Ver cómo todo el lado izquierdo del auto estaba totalmente aplastado, hundido, destrozado. Y la camioneta incrustada allí.

Me acerqué más, pero no podía ver a Edward. Y tampoco podía sacarlo si es que lo veía. Tenía que darme la vuelta e intentar hacerlo por el lado del copiloto.

Corrí alrededor, y tiré con fuerza de la puerta cuando pude ver un cuerpo ensangrentado e inconsciente.

Mi llanto ahora ya no silencioso salía con fuerza. Mis gemidos parecían gritos. Sí, eso quería hacer en ese momento. Gritar. Gritar fuerte. Pero más que eso, quería sacar de allí a Edward. Quería sacarlo y quería que abriera sus ojos cuando se lo pidiese y quería oírlo decirme que todo saldría bien y que no podría librarme fácilmente de él. Quería que me diga que ya no llore más y que no sea tan exagerada. Que no me preocupara porque tan solo se había hecho unos rasguños.

Así que teniendo eso en mente, me estiré todo lo que pude por el asiento del copiloto e intenté sacar a Edward. Él seguía inconsciente y estaba atascado con el cinturón de seguridad. Mi cuerpo temblaba aún más y eso no me estaba ayudando en mi intento de sacarlo de allí. Su cuerpo pesaba mucho y sumando mis nervios y mi desesperación, mis brazos no lograban siquiera moverlo un centímetro.

Intenté hacer que despertara. Lo tomé del rostro e intenté abrirle los ojos. Lo llamé.

_-Edward… ¡Edward! Amor, despierta. Por favor, amor. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Por favor. Edward._

Pero él no respondía. Tenía miedo. Llegué a pensar de que ya era tarde y que no había más que hacer, pero al colocar dos de mis dedos en su cuello, pude sentir su pulso.

Con las fuerzas recobradas por la esperanza de que aún no era tarde, metí mis manos por sus axilas y lo jalé con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Lo arrastré como pude. Cayéndome y volviéndome a levantar. Hasta que lo saqué completamente.

Vi el camino de sangre que había dejado, pero zafé mi vista de ello cuando sentí las náuseas tomar poder en mí. Ese no era el momento para sentirme débil. Tenía que sacar fuerzas. No podía romperme. Rompí la tela de mi vestido y envolví su cabeza con ella. Rompí más pedazos y los amarré alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha. Luego, lo recosté en mi regazo e intenté despertarlo nuevamente.

_-Edward, cariño, despierta, por favor…. ¡Dios! Por favor, Edward. Edward, por favor._

En ese momento, lo único que quería era que él reaccionara, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba siendo una idiota. Necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo.

Dejé su cuerpo sobre el piso y corrí nuevamente hacia el auto. Busqué su celular por debajo de los asientos, hasta que lo encontré debajo de la palanca de cambios. Con las manos temblando, llamé a una ambulancia.

Volví donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Edward y lo abracé. Lo besé y le dije que todo estaría bien.

De pronto me di cuenta de que debía avisar a los demás. Así que tan rápido como pude, llamé a la casa Cullen. Sabía que allí estarían las chicas aún, haciendo compañía a Esme y dejando que los niños jugaran un momento.

Alice fue la que contestó.

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué…?_

-Alice, soy yo. Bella.- hablé con voz ahogada.

_-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás llorando?_

-Alice, tienen que venir. Tienen que ir al hospital. Edward…- pero ella no me dejó terminar.

_-¿Qué le pasó a Edward?- de pronto se oyó un movimiento rápido y la voz ya no era la de Alice sino la de Esme._

_-¿Bella? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué pasó?- podía sentir la preocupación en su voz. Y yo no sabía cómo decírselo. Pero tenía que hacerlo._

-Una camioneta… él estaba tan cerca de casa…- mi voz se atoró y no quería salir.

_-Bella, tranquilízate, hija dime qué pasó con mi hijo. ¿Dónde estás?- ella en ese momento ya estaba sollozando como yo, pero sabía que ella necesitaba respuestas y yo tenía que dárselas._

-La camioneta… colisionó contra su auto… - escuché cómo su respiración se detenía y un gemido doloroso hacía acto de presencia- Él no responde, Esme. Hay mucha sangre.

_-¿Dónde está, Bella?_

-En la carretera. Llamé a una ambulancia. No tardarán en llegar. Esme, tengo miedo.- lloré.

_-Tranquila, hija. Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás. Estoy saliendo para allá. Alice está llamando a Carlisle. Nos veremos en un momento, ¿sí? Tranquila, Bella._

-No lo quiero perder.- mi voz salió como una lamentación.

_-No lo harás. No lo vamos a perder, hija.- y la línea se cortó._

Me quedé allí, abrazando el cuerpo de mi marido, mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia a lo lejos. Esos minutos allí fueron los peores de mi vida. No podía soportar ver cómo me quitaban a Edward de mis manos y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Recuerdo bien cómo me mecía con su cuerpo, llamándolo y diciéndole que se iba a recuperar, y que todo volvería a ser como antes. Tomé sus manos en las mías y no las solté en ningún momento. Y cuando sentí que él apretaba mi agarre, llevé mi mirada rápidamente hacia la suya.

-_Bella…_

_-Shhh… Edward, cariño… tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien. La ayuda ya viene._

_-Bella… te amo… t-te…_

_-No, no, Edward. No te despidas. No lo hagas. Por favor. Edward, escúchame. La ambulancia ya viene. Iremos al hospital. Carlisle nos está esperando. Te van a curar y todo será como antes. No te despidas de mí._

_-Sabes que puede… que eso no pase…_

_-No, no, no. Edward, mírame. Quédate conmigo. Tú eres fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo.- en ese momento, me rompí y lloré, rogué. No lo podía dejar ir. Y no podía permitir que se lo llevaran de mis manos- Por favor, Edward. No puedes dejarme. No._

_-Bella…- cuando escuché en ese momento cómo su voz se apagaba, lo tomé con más fuerza y lo obligué a no cerrar los ojos._

_-Mírame, mírame, Edward. No duermas. Quédate conmigo. Por favor. No me dejes. No ahora. No cuando nuestro amor ha dado frutos… otra vez.- en ese instante, el clavó su mirada en la mía y vi cómo sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas- Sí, amor, estoy embarazada. Te lo iba a decir hoy… lo había preparado todo hoy para decírtelo. Tendremos otro bebé, amor. Así que… por favor… no nos dejes. No lo hagas. Eres fuerte. Lucha, amor. Por nosotros… por nuestros hijos… lucha, cariño.- él se quedó mirándome, pero no dijo nada._

La ambulancia llegó en ese momento y llevó a Edward al hospital. Yo no me separé de él en ningún momento. Tampoco solté su mano. La sostuve incluso cuando lo llevaron en una camilla rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital. Hasta que nos separaron en la entrada al quirófano. Allí vi a Carlisle, quien me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, pero solo por un momento, ya quelas puertas se cerraron y yo ya no pude ver más.

Recordar ese momento es incluso más duro que recordar el martirio que viví cuando el avión en el que yo iba se estrelló. Peor que aquel momento en que le pedí a Edward que salvara a nuestro hijo a cuesta de todo. Porque preferiría mil veces morir yo a que él lo hiciera. Y eso no cambiaba. Incluso ahora.

Porque a pesar de que en ese momento tenía mucho miedo de que Edward muriese, sabía muy dentro de mí que eso sería imposible. Nosotros no merecíamos un final así. Nosotros merecíamos ser felices. Habíamos pasado por demasiado para terminar así. Y sabía que Dios no me lo arrebataría. No, no lo haría. Y Edward no lo permitiría. Por mí. Por los niños. Por el nuevo ser que crecía dentro de mí. Porque sabía que al decirle que tendríamos otro hijo, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y se aferraría a ella para quedarse con nosotros. Porque aún nos faltaba mucho por vivir.

Y no me equivoqué.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí, es la primera parte del final de esta historia. ¿Les pareció muy dramático? Pero es que cosas así pasan. Yo lo he visto. Y uno se siente tan impotente por no poder evitar que personas irresponsables quiten la vida a otros. A nuestros seres queridos. Porque, bueno, no sé si se entendió, pero el chofer de la camioneta fue un irresponsable. Así lo taché, pero más adelante, en el prox cap se entenderá que lo fue porque no estaba en estado adecuado para manejar.**_

_**Como dije arriba, las actualizaciones serán semanales o tal vez dos veces por semana. Ahora sí, me despido yyyy nuevamente les agradezco a todas ustedes por seguirme. Adiós yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy obviamente que pasen una muy FELIZ NAVIDAAAADDDDDD. No estamos leyendo. Byeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Lyhaane.**_


	28. Chapter 27

**Holaaaa... alguien me recuerda? dioss! no tengo palabras para disculparme... en serio... lo siento muchísimo muchísimo... no quise desaparecer así, pero algunas cosas suceden y no se pueden evitar... pero, como he dicho en varios caps, puedo demorarme días, semanas, meses pero nunca abandonaré mis fics...  
**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo final... aunk me tardé meses en escribirlo, me da mucha pena que ya esté acabado...  
**

**Espero de igual manera que les guste... y nuevamente les pido mil disculpas... **

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Fela Zamora, Betas FFAD **

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**BELLS POV**

Un año pasé en ese hospital. Entrando y saliendo. Yendo y viniendo. Estando con él, haciéndole compañía, esperando que un día despertara, que pudiéramos retomar nuestras vidas, esperando volver a ser la familia que fuimos, esperando ser felices… y esta vez para siempre.

Siempre me sentí dividida… por el hecho de escoger entre mi esposo, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante o mis hijos. Tener que dejar a mis pequeños tanto tiempo fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice… pero todo mi ser me llevaba a él… solo a él. Y así lo hice.

Nunca perdí de vista a mis hijos, pero siempre estaba por él y para él. Así como él nunca me dejó ir, yo tampoco lo haría. Me rehusaba. Así que, día a día, iba a visitarlo, a contarle las travesuras de nuestros diablillos, las novedades que traían consigo nuestros amigos y familia; pero sobre todo, a decirle que lo amábamos y que ansiábamos tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros. Pero no sucedió. Aquel, fue un día soleado. Cuando desperté, me dirigí a la ventana y dije para mis adentros: "Hoy será un gran día, lo sé". Pero no fue así. Jamás olvidaré aquella tarde que marcó mi vida para siempre.

Aquella, cuando mi corazón se partió completamente.

Aquella, cuando perdí a mi amor…

Aquella… en la cual Edmund me dejó.

—Mamá… ¿sigues escribiendo? ¡Te estamos esperando hace hoooooooooras! —Dejé mi pluma a un costado cuando escuché la voz de mi hija mayor, quejándose como siempre. Vi el pequeño reloj que estaba colgado al centro de la pared, justo enfrente de mí, 5:30 pm… sí que se me había ido el tiempo.

Puse mi muy ensayada expresión de dulce mami, y miré fijamente a mi Kat.

—Cielo, sólo me retrasé 30 minutos, ¿me perdonas? —Pedí haciendo un puchero, casi como el que ella usaba conmigo. Era justo, ¿verdad?— Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te haré caso y me compraré una alarma, exclusivamente para que me dé el toque de queda —Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándome. Pronuncié más mi puchero y esperé hasta que ella habló.

—Está bien —sonreí ampliamente y le abrí los brazos para acogerla en ellos; me observo por un momento, parecía pensativa—… pero con una condición —lo sabía. Me había tendido una trampa.

— ¿Cuál? —Traté de ser cautelosa, esperaba que no me pidiera algo como permisos para ir a la playa con sus amigos o algo así.

—Que sea yo quien ponga el toque de queda. —Suspiré de alivio, le sonreí ampliamente y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien, acepto tu condición.

—Perfecto, ahora vámonos, ¡pero rápido! —Mi apresurada niña me jaló y me llevó casi a rastras a nuestro gran jardín trasero. Apenas llegamos a la puerta que conecta la casa con el patio, Kat salió corriendo.

— ¡Lo logré! Mamá ya está aquí —coreó mi hija.

— ¡Mamiiiiitttaaaa! —Escuché la voz del menor de mis hijos, mi pequeño Anthony.

En ocasiones como esta no podía evitar recordar aquel día en que sentí que la vida me era arrebatada poco a poco. Fue tan doloroso que con sólo plantearlo en mi mente se me volvía a escarapelar la piel. A veces, mientras pensaba, me daba cuenta que estaba bien recordarlo, estaba bien sentir ese dolor, porque al fin y al cabo aún si me evitaba sentirlo, no iba a cambiar lo que pasó. Y tampoco quería eso. Porque gracias a ello, me encontraba aquí.

Sí, fue difícil… muy difícil. El recorrido al hospital fue cardiaco, le hablaba, intentaba que él no cerrara los ojos, le rogaba que no me dejara…

Los paramédicos me indicaban que me calmara y cuando al fin llegamos con Carlisle, nada cambió… fue todo lo contrario…

_**FLASHBACK**_

— ¡_Preparen el quirófano_! —Escuchaba gritar— ¡_Muévanse_! —Corría rápido, trataba de mantener su paso… lo logré por un momento… pero luego sentí que me alejaban, apreté mi agarre de su mano e hice ademán de continuar caminando— _No puede pasar_ —me decían. Y yo desistía.

—_Lo siento señora, pero no puedo dejarla entrar_ —dijo una enfermera llamándome la atención, me giré a verla; entonces nuestras manos fueron separadas y sentí que la vida se me iba con él… las puertas se cerraron frente a mí, inmediatamente me acerqué a la pequeña ventana del cuarto, vi como rompían sus ropas y todos iban de un lado a otro lo más rápido que les era posible. Una de las enfermeras se percato de mi presencia, se acerco a la venta y jalo la cortina, cerrándola por completo.

Sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar, mis piernas se debilitaron y me dejé ir… pero no caí. — ¡_Bella_! —Escuché, pero antes de poder contestar, la oscuridad me consumió.

Sabía con qué me iba a encontrar al abrir los ojos, nada había sido un sueño; aunque deseaba con todo el alma que así fuera. Comencé a sentir una presión en uno de mis dedos y el muy conocido pitido del aparato que controlaba mis constantes latidos. Abrí los ojos de una vez, estaba sola.

—_Mejor aún_ —murmuré. Sabía que estaba actuando con irresponsabilidad, pero tenía que ir con él.

Me senté, y sin importar si eso causaría que me mareara o no, recogí los cobertores y moví mis piernas lo más rápido que pude. Encontré unas pantuflas y me las puse, me paré y cuando estuve lista, me quité todos los cables que tenía en el brazo y mis manos. No vi cuántos eran, yo solo quería ir con él. La máquina se volvió loca y el pitido se convirtió en un sonido constante, como si yo ya no estuviera con vida. Antes de que llegara alguien, salí corriendo como pude, buscaba con la mirada la zona de urgencias, lo ubiqué rápidamente y seguí corriendo sin mirar a mí atrás.

— ¿_Dónde está_? —Fue lo primero que salió de mis labios.

—_Bella_, ¿_qué_…? —Todos me miraban, pero no me importaba.

—_Por… favor_.

Esme se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento a mí; la puerta ubicada al final del pasillo se abrió y por ahí salió Carlisle. Corrí, o eso creo y lo cogí de los brazos una vez estuve frente a él.

—_Dime, por favor, ¿cómo está?_ —Mi voz se oía rota, débil.

—_Bella, tienes que ser fuerte _—negué inmediatamente y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—_No me… estás respondiendo_ —le dije con voz ahogada.

—_Hija, tienes que_…

— _¡No!, por favor, te lo ruego_ —tragué saliva ruidosamente— _Dime Carlisle, sólo… dime —él suspiró, cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego los abrió y fijó su vista en mí… tomó mis manos y comenzó a hablar._

—_Edward perdió mucha sangre, tuvo una hemorragia interna_ —apreté el agarre de nuestras manos y asentí ligeramente con los labios apretados— _la situación se complicó y… lo perdimos por 30 segundos_ —el temblor en mi cuerpo se hizo presente; con tan sólo saber que había dejado de respirar, que había dejado este mundo, por mínimo que haya sido, eso era demasiado para mí— _logramos estabilizar sus constantes pero siguen siendo débiles y debido a_ _sus fracturas múltiples…_ —preparé mi corazón y mi cerebro para recibir el siguiente golpe— _tuvimos que inducirlo a estado de coma._

En coma… eso quería decir que aún había una posibilidad y mientras eso no cambiara, tenía fe que algún día despertaría. Así como yo volví a él, él volvería a mí.

—_Así se curará más rápido, no sentirá dolor y lo más importante es que ya se encuentra estable_ —No quería desmoronarme, si volvía a ponerme mal no sólo me dañaría a mí, sino también al bebe que llevaba en mi vientre, a Kat, a Gabe, a Kari… a toda mi familia. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero justo ahora, solo quería una cosa.

— _¿Puedo verlo?_ —Pregunté sin titubear.

—_Bella, tienes que reposar… lo sabes…_

—Sí_, lo sé y lo haré, sólo permíteme verlo unos minutos, por favor_ —Carlisle aceptó y me llevó con él, no me fijé en nadie más, no supe si ellos habían escuchado lo que comentamos; tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, sí, pero necesitaba verlo.

La imagen de Edward ensangrentado no la podía sacar de mi mente. Ahora ya no lo encontraría en el mismo estado, pero me dolía pensar que sí no fuera por todos esos cables a los que estaba conectado, que lo mantenían aún con vida, tal vez ya no estaría conmigo. Carlisle se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, respiré hondo, abrió la puerta con lentitud y me cedió el paso. Mis pies dudaron al inicio, pero mi necesidad era más fuerte; caminé lentamente hasta la camilla, cogí una silla que estaba a mi paso y la acerqué para sentarme a su lado. Volvía a mirar su rostro desde que nos separamos y con mi mano temblorosa intenté tocar su mejilla, pero en el trayecto me arrepentí y la deje caer suavemente hasta una de sus manos, cerré mi agarre en torno a ella y aclaré un poco mi garganta…

— _¿Creíste que podías huir de mí?_ —Una sonrisa triste enmarcó mi rostro —_sé que puedes escucharme, yo estuve en tu posición, ¿recuerdas? _—Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al recordar lo poco que quedaba en mi memoria sobre aquellos momentos— _siempre estuviste conmigo. Aún puedo recordar… era… extraño. Soñaba contigo, te veía y necesitaba llegar a ti. Siempre me llamabas y yo me acercaba, pero no podía alcanzarte. Sabía que eras Edward, pero no entendía lo que significabas para mí, lo importante que eras. Pero aún así sentía esta necesidad de tocarte, de… solo sentirte a mi lado. Y no sabes cuánto anhelo que justo ahora no dejes de escuchar mi voz, y no dejes de seguirme, de volver. Sé que lo harás… solo… no tardes, porque… ¡Dios! Te extraño tanto y te amo, soy tan egoísta que me niego a dejarte ir… no…_ —mi voz se rompió y mi llanto se desató. Perdí el control—… _me dejes._ —Con cuidado pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros, me recosté al borde de la cama y solté todo mi llanto contenido.

Al parecer estuve mucho tiempo ahí…

Cuando desperté, estaba nuevamente recostada en la cama de la primera vez, de la que había huido para ir con mi esposo. No estaba sola, mi madre y mi padre estaban haciéndome compañía.

—_Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras?_ —preguntó mamá.

—_Estoy bien. Quiero… quiero ver a Edward_ —me senté despacio para no alarmar a mis papás, pero aún así protestaron.

—_Bella, tienes que descansar_ —estuve a punto de interrumpirla pero ella continuó hablando— _sé que esto no es fácil, sé todo lo que ustedes han pasado y sé que tienes miedo, te entiendo hija; pero ahora no solo se trata de ti_ —ella me miró con dulzura y se acercó, tomó mi mano— _Carlisle nos dijo que estás embarazada. Piensa en tu bebé, por él debes cuidarte más._

—_Pero_…

—_Bells, tu madre tiene razón. Carlisle prometió pasar por aquí para dar cualquier noticia sobre el avance de Edward, todo saldrá bien, hija; verás que cuando menos te lo esperes mi yerno estará en casa perfeccionando sus barbacoas_ —el recordarlo así me arrancó una sonrisa.

Todos los domingos Edward iba al jardín, sacaba la parrilla y con varios recetarios en mano hacía diferentes tipos de barbacoa. Él decía que sabía que una de esas combinaciones o la unión de alguna de ellas harían la barbacoa perfecta y que no se iba a cansar de buscarla. Hasta el momento no había tenido mucho éxito.

Necesitaba verlo, tomar su mano, estar ahí cuando despertara, ser la primera a la que sus ojos vieran y hablarle. Quería muchas cosas pero sabía que no podía tenerlas todas, por ejemplo, estar con Edward y mis hijos al mismo tiempo. No, eso era imposible.

—_Tienen razón, está bien, reposaré un rato y luego…_

—_Por hoy te quedarás aquí, Carlisle dijo que si todo estaba normal hasta hoy por la tarde, te podría dar de alta mañana a primera hora_ —apuntó Renée.

—_Pero…_

—_No te preocupes, todo está bien, sólo encárgate de descansar, al menos por hoy. Ahora acomódate bien entre las almohadas, ciertas personitas han estado aquí esperando que despertaras_ —mamá se veía divertida.

— _¡Mami!_ —Los gritos de mis pequeños se oyeron por todo el cuarto, extendí mis brazos hacia ellos sonriéndoles mientras corrían hacia la cama; Kat y Kari casi arrastraban a Gabe, al que tenían tomado de sus manitas. Realmente adorables.

—_Con cuidado pequeños_ —mis papás los ayudaron a subir a la cama.

—_Mamita, te extrañamos mucho_ —Kat me abrazó como pudo y los demás la imitaron asintiendo fervientemente.

—_Sí, yo tamién te estañé, ¿no, belita Eneé?_ —Mi Gabe, ¡es tan tierno!

—_Sí corazón, todos extrañamos a tu mami._

—_Mamá, ¿y mi papito?_ —Preguntó Kat, miré a mis padres en busca de una respuesta, negaron con la cabeza, entonces supe que no estaban enterados aún y pensé rápido en algo convincente que decirles.

—_Bueno, papi tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia por el trabajo, algo rápido, pero se enfermó un poco y por eso no ha podido regresar amor._

—_Ay mi papá. Yo le dije, ¿no, Kari?_

—_Sip, pero él no nos oye, es terco. Y ahora ya se enfermó_ —la expresión de Kari era como la de una mamá cuando le dice a su hijo que no haga algo, este lo hace y luego la madre dice su frase preferida "te lo dije".

—_Mami, ¿papi tá enfemo cómo tú?_ —preguntó Gabe.

—_No cariño, en realidad yo no estoy enferma._

— _¿No?_ —preguntaron los tres a la vez, reí y negué con la cabeza.

— _¿Entonces?_ —Kari se les adelantó a los demás.

—_Bueno, hay algo que tengo que decirles… su padre quería estar presente para decirles pero no se podrá por lo que ya saben… mis amores, van a tener un hermanito o hermanita._

Miré fijamente el rostro de mis pequeños y vi la emoción en los ojos saltarines de mis hijas y la confusión en los de Gabe.

— _¿Y ónde tá mi hemanito, mami?_

—_Ay, Gabe, mamá está embarazada, nuestro hermanito todavía no nace_ —le dijo Kat como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— _¿Y qué es badazada?_

—_Ay, Gabe, embarazada es cuando mamá y papá van donde el abuelito Carlisle, le piden una pastillita así chiquita, mamá se la toma, queda embarazada, su barriga crece y luego nuestro hermano nace_ —yo miraba divertida todas las caras que ponía Gabe.

— _¿Sí, mami?_ —Yo asentí una vez— _¿Y po qué su badiga clece?_

—_Porque ahí dentro está nuestro hermanito_ —mi pequeño abrió su boquita incluso más grande que cuando Kat lo hacía a su misma edad.

— _¿Sí, mami?_ —asentí nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo mis hijos me hacían sonreír en momentos como este.

Pasé casi toda la tarde hablando con mis hijos sobre bebes, que primero eran pastillas y luego se transformaban; siempre que podían me arrancaban una sonrisa, pero por más que hicieran no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido. Como dijo Charlie, Carlisle nos hacía visitas periódicas a la habitación para informarnos cómo iba progresando Edward, pero no me tranquilizaba totalmente.

Llegó el momento en que mis niños tuvieron que irse, cosa que no me gustó, la idea de no estar en casa con ellos era fea, no me tendrían para arroparlos, leerles un cuento ni acompañarlos mientras se dormían… entonces recordé que todas esas cosas las hacía con Edward, sentí tal necesidad de verlo que estuve a punto de desconectarme todo nuevamente y correr a buscarlo habitación por habitación.

—_No lo hagas —me interrumpió Carlisle— imaginé que harías esto en cualquier momento, otra vez, por eso vine a evitarlo_.

—_Carlisle…_

—No_, no te voy a impedir verlo, no puedo, sólo he venido a hacértelo más fácil o bueno, más seguro_ —no entendía a que se refería hasta que lo vi entrar con una silla de ruedas. Según yo no era necesario, pero él era el doctor y quisiera o no me montaría en la silla; además, lo haría con el propósito de ver a Edward y por él hasta dejaría que me llevaran en una camilla. Carlisle me ayudó todo el tiempo y luego, ya en la habitación de Edward, nos dejó a solas.

Prácticamente lo veía igual, a excepción de que ahora tenía más color en el rostro. Cogí nuevamente una de sus manos y dejé mis lágrimas correr. Tal vez ya había llorado mucho, pero no lo podía evitar y si a eso le agregamos las hormonas… ¡pf!

Luego de calmarme le platiqué sobre mi día y sobre las caras graciosas que había hecho Gabe cuando se enteró que tendría un hermanito. Nuevamente perdí la noción del tiempo y rápidamente se llego la hora de separarme de él. Carlisle fue a buscarme, me sacó del cuarto y me llevo al mío.

Una vez estuve instalada, abrí un libro que mi madre me había traído por si acaso y entre las páginas encontré a Edward; bueno, era una foto de él, pero fue captada de tal manera que cada vez que la veía era como estar viéndolo, muy sonriente y mirándome, con el amor que me tenía reflejado en sus ojos. Saqué la foto y la pegué fuerte en mi pecho, me aferré a ella y así me quedé dormida, soñando con un mañana diferente… feliz.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Los días que le siguieron a esos, fueron una rutina. Una vez estuve nuevamente en casa, lo que hacía desde que amanecía era levantarme muy temprano, atendía a mis pequeños, desayunábamos, los llevaba a la escuela, y luego me dirigía al hospital a ver a Edward. Me quedaba ahí hasta las 5 de la tarde, luego volvía a casa; mis hijos me esperaban, su padre no estaba y no podía dejarlos solos. Cada día ellos me preguntaban por su papito, les decía que ya estaba mejorando y que pronto estaría en casa. Mis pequeños creían mis palabras y cada noche después de cenar y darse un baño, se juntaban en mi habitación y oraban juntos pidiéndole a Diosito que sanara a su papito para que regresara pronto a casa. Así, haciendo prácticamente lo mismo cada día el tiempo pasó lento.

A la segunda semana, Edward había mejorado, aún no despertaba pero ya estaba fuera de peligro. A veces la situación me desesperaba, me hacía pensar que me estaban mintiendo y que en realidad Edward no estaba mejor, pero siempre que eso sucedía mis padres y los de Edward estaban allí para sacarme del error. Me divertía mucho cuando todos nuestros amigos iban de visita, Emmett contaba chistes, las Alice y Rose hablaban las peripecias de sus pequeños y Jasper gruñía cada vez que Alice hablaba del "novio" de su hija.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Apenas abrí los ojos sentí algo extraño, quise ponerme en pie y correr hasta llegar al lado de Edward. Me levanté y entré corriendo al baño, me di una ducha y al salir me puse lo primero que vi en el clóset, me coloqué el reloj de pulsera mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Kat y Kari, pero cuando vi la hora me di cuenta que aún era muy temprano para despertarlas. Sin saber qué mas hacer, bajé a la cocina y me preparé un chocolate caliente; mis dedos repiqueteaban sobre la mesa de madera, mis pies se movían nerviosos y mi corazón latía cada vez más prisa. La puerta principal se abrió. Era Renée, mi madre.

— ¿Bella?, ya estoy aquí, ¿despertaste a los niños? —Iba diciendo mientras subía por las escaleras. No respondí. Mi respiración se agitó, como si estuviese esperando algo… como si…

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

— ¡Contesta, Bells! —Tenía miedo de contestar, no sabía quién podría ser, me sentía muy nerviosa y me atemorizaba que al levantar el auricular pudiera escuchar algo que no me gustara. Mientras eso sucedía en mi cabeza, el teléfono seguía sonando— ¡Bella! —Escuché nuevamente la voz de mamá, me puse de pie y me dirigí a contestar. Respiré hondo, cogí el auricular, lo llevé a mi oreja, cerré los ojos con fuerza y hablé.

— ¿Hola? —mi voz salió algo temblorosa.

—_Bella… _—mis ojos se abrieron en una milésima de segundo, mi corazón palpitó más y más rápido, mi respiración se agitó. Todo mi cuerpo lo comencé a sentir flojo al escuchar _su_ voz.

— ¿Edward? —No sabía si me había escuchado, ya que ni yo misma oía bien mi voz.

—_Hola amor…_

—_Edward…_ —él había despertado, no era un sueño, por eso me sentía diferente. Era por eso.

Dejé caer el auricular y me eché a correr a mi habitación, tomé mi bolso y bajé nuevamente— _¡Voy al hospital!_ —Grité, no supe si Renée me contestó. Subí rápidamente a mi auto, respiré hondo para calmarme un poco y lo encendí.

Manejé a velocidad máxima según las leyes de tránsito. Quería llegar lo antes posible al hospital, quería tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo junto a mí nuevamente, escucharlo, ver que ya estaba consciente. No pude haber imaginado su voz al otro lado del auricular, no estaba loca. Una vez llegué, salí corriendo del auto sin preocuparme en ponerle seguro, entré rápidamente y corrí por los pasillos; cuando ya estaba cerca de la habitación vi que salían algunos doctores y enfermeras, me asusté y corrí más rápido, empujé la puerta y ahí estaba… tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro y el ceño fruncido. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta, como me pasaba desde la primera vez que lo vi en el instituto hace ya varios años. Tenía todavía algunas marcas de heridas en su cara, una venda rodeaba su cráneo, se encontraba sentado y tenía la mirada perdida. Solté mi bolso y al impactar contra el suelo hizo un leve ruido, eso bastó para que él levantara la mirada y la dirigiera hacia mí. Por mi mejilla corrían lágrimas de felicidad que no parecían tener fin. Caminé hacia él, me le lancé encima olvidándome que acababa de salir del coma, que tenía algunas fracturas y que yo estaba embarazada.

Él, por su lado, me apretó fuerte contra su pecho y suspiró sonoramente entre mis cabellos, me aferré a la ligera tela de su bata y cerré mi puño en ella sin parar de llorar, hasta que mis lágrimas dejaron de correr y mi respiración se fue calmando.

—_Te estoy haciendo daño_ —susurré rompiendo el silencio.

—_Nunca, nunca lo harías. Yo diría que siempre me sanas_ —me contestó él, lo que me hizo volver a estar melancólica y llorosa.

—_Te he extrañado tanto amor, me has hecho tanta falta…_ —intenté que mi voz no se quebrara, pero no pude evitarlo.

—_Y yo a ti Bella, me sentía… era como… a veces me parecía que escuchaba tu voz y quería despertar, pero no podía, me sentía atrapado en una especie de sueño, mi cuerpo no me obedecía. Yo quería verte, abrazarte, justo como ahora; asegurarte que todo estaría bien, porque yo también sentí lo que tú. Sé lo difícil que es, y no sabes cuánto lamento…_

—_Shhh… no te disculpes, esto no fue culpa tuya, quiero que tratemos de olvidar lo que sucedió. Dejémoslo atrás. Lo importante es que ya estás bien y muy pronto volveremos a casa con nuestros hijos_ —nuevamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a mis niños— _Ellos también te extrañan y yo ya no sabía cómo…_

—_Hey, acabas de decir que lo dejemos atrás, entonces hagámoslo. Ya estoy bien y si no fuera porque mi padre casi tuvo que atarme cuando me dijo que tenía que quedarme unos días más, créeme que hubiera ido corriendo a casa con ustedes_ —puse los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—_Estás loco_.

— _¡Hey!, sólo soy un pobre esposo y padre que quiere estar junto a su familia, ¿acaso tú no harías lo mismo que yo?_

—_Sí, sí lo haría_ —suspiré mientras recordaba como antes me había desconectado el suero y otras cosas yo sola para ir a buscarlo.

— _¿Ves? _

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y Edward comenzó a mover sus brazos con cuidado, una de sus manos terminó en mi vientre, besó mi sien y luego bajó su boca hasta mi oído.

— _¿Cómo está el bebe?_ —susurró.

—_Muy bien, cada 5 días soy arrastrada por Carlisle al hospital para ser revisada; aunque más parecen interrogatorios, ya que no pueden sacarme sangre todas las semanas ni hacerme tantos ultrasonidos, no es saludable ni para mí ni para el bebe._

— _¿Y ya comenzaron los antojos?_

—_Mmmm… no, aún no_ —le contesté con una gran sonrisa—… _pero, ¿sabes? Justo ahora tengo un gran antojo._

—_Humm… bueno, yo…_ —lo corté antes que terminara su frase.

—_Tengo tantas ganas de besarte que si no lo hago en este momento moriré_ —él rió en mi oído, quitó su mano de mi vientre, cogió mi rostro y se inclinó hacia mí…

—_Siento como si… hubiesen pasado siglos_ —sus labios rozaron los míos que estaban temblando— _te prometo que pase lo que pase no dejaré que vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo_ —y dicho esto nuestros labios se unieron como si fuera la primera vez y supe que ni siquiera en ese momento sentí lo que ahora sentía.

Una de sus manos en mi rostro, la otra en mi espalda baja; me atrajo hacia él con fuerza, como si eso fuera a mantenernos unidos para siempre.

Mis manos no se quedaron atrás, enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo jalé una y otra vez ignorando que tal acercamiento nos quitara el aire. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no dejaríamos terminar este beso tan fácilmente. Nada ni nadie nos…

Alguien carraspeó con fuerza, ¿acaso la puerta había sido abierta? ¿En qué momento? Sin soltarme ni separarse de mí Edward habló— _vuelva después_ —y juntó nuevamente nuestros labios, lo cual yo acepté sin quejarme.

—_Oye, así no es como se le da la bienvenida a los amigos_ —Oh, Emmett.

—_Y a tu madre_ —Esme también estaba aquí.

—_Y a tu linda y pequeña hermana_ —oh no, todos estaban aquí.

Edward suspiró con fuerza y a regañadientes se separó de mí, pero no soltó su agarre en mi espalda.

—_Bueno, yo esperaba algo como, "¡oh, estoy tan contento de que estén todos aquí!" mientras llorabas de emoción. Pero está bien, los comprendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambos necesitan un bueeeeen polvo_ —nos guiñó un ojo el grandote.

— _¡Emmett!_ —lo regañó Rose. Todos nos encontrábamos tan fuera de lugar… en particular yo, estaba muy avergonzada y ella fue la única que reacciono.

—_Oh, vamos Rosie, es la verdad, ¿te imaginas estar casi un mes sin disfrutar de mis dotes y mis sensuales movimientos?_ —Rosalie se quedó mirándolo con mala cara.

—_Si no dejas de decir tonterías, serás tú quien se quede un mes sin poner en práctica sus "dotes"_ —Emm abrió totalmente sus ojos y cerró su boca para luego con una de sus manos simular que le ponía seguro y tiraba la llave del candado imaginario. Esme se hizo notar aclarándose la garganta y dando un paso adelante.

—_Bueno, lamentamos haberlos… interrumpido, pero es que teníamos muchas ganas de…_

—_No, no te preocupes, mamá. También tenía muchas ganas de… _

—_Uuuuffff, se nota que tenías ganas y más cuando hay algo ahí formándose bajo las sábanas_ —abrí mis ojos como platos, fijé mi vista "ahí" y pude ver "lo que se estaba formando" segundos antes que Edward lo cubriera con una de las almohadas que no estaba utilizando. Escuchamos un "¡plap!", era Rose golpeando a Emm, pero nadie dijo nada.

—_Bueno…_ —Esme se volvió a aclarar la garganta y continuó —_como iba diciendo, Carlisle nos avisó que ayer por la noche te había quitado los sedantes, retirado del coma y que hoy por la mañana ya habrías despertado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos impacientes por verte _—les sonreí, yo había hecho lo mismo.

—_Mamá tiene razón, así que no me sorprendí cuando al llamar a casa de Bella contestó Renée algo confundida y hasta se oía angustiada, me dijo que Bella había dejado el teléfono tirado en el suelo y había salido corriendo hacia el hospital; entonces le expliqué la situación y me dijo que apenas dejara a los niños en la escuela venía para acá._

Me sentí culpable, había asustado a mi madre con mi actitud, debí haberle dicho lo que pasaba antes de salir de casa. De repente se había estado imaginando lo peor, mientras yo manejaba a toda velocidad para cerciorarme que Edward realmente estaba consciente. Edward me apretó más hacia él y cuando lo miré a los ojos vi la culpa en ellos.

—_Lo lamento, no pensé en los problemas que podía ocasionar._

— _¿De qué hablas, hijo? —le preguntó Esme apenas Edward terminó de hablar._

—_De como Bella se enteró que yo ya estaba fuera del coma. Carlisle no se lo informó, yo la llamé._

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos, incluso Emmett.

—_Pero Edward, debiste haber tenido más cuidado, Bella pudo haber tenido una fuerte impresión, podría haberla dañado no sólo a ella sino también al bebé y…_ —Esme se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y nos miró a Edward y a mí con pena— _lo siento, no sabías aún del embarazo de Bella, ¿verdad? Perdón por arruinarlo, yo…_

—_No_ _te angusties mamá, Bella ya me lo había dicho antes de que me trajeran al hospital —sabía que era muy difícil recordar esos momentos, al igual que para mí_— y sé que fue tonto y desconsiderado de mi parte pero no podía pasar un segundo más sin oír su voz.

—_Oh cariño, lo entendemos pero debes prometer que no volverás a actuar de esa manera, hay que pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas_ —ahora parecía como si Esme estuviera orientando a su hijo adolescente y no al Edward adulto y responsable que conocíamos.

—_Ya está bueno de sermones, ahora quiero que mi hermano me abrace muy fuerte y me prometa que no nos volverá a hacer esto o de lo contrario yo misma lo traeré de vuelta de donde sea que él esté_ —dicho esto, Alice corrió al otro costado de la cama y prácticamente se colgó del cuello de Edward.

—_Con cuidado, hija —le advirtió Esme. _

—_Mamá, Edward no parecía tener problemas cuando lo encontramos con Bella casi devorándose vivos._

Todos reímos sonoramente ante el comentario de Alice y cada uno fue pasando a darle el abrazo respectivo a Edward. Cuando llegó el turno de Esme me separé de él y les di espacio. Esme dejó caer sus lágrimas en el pecho de Edward mientras se aferraba a él, sentí mis ojos ponerse vidriosos nuevamente, me imaginaba todo el dolor que ella como madre había sentido al hacerse a la idea de que había una posibilidad de que su hijo no saliera vivo después del accidente. Finalmente, Esme se separó de su hijo, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y limpió los rastros que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

—_Siento haberme puesto muy lacrimógena. Por un instante pensé que iba a perder a mi bebé_ —se justificó hacia nosotros y apretó las mejillas de Edward cariñosamente. Todos sonreímos ante tal muestra de cariño.

—_Bueno, ahora ¿Quién quiere continuar la mañana escuchando los mejores chistes del gran Emmett McCarty_? —todos suspiramos resignados mientras Emm comenzaba a contar sus "mejores chistes". Iba a tener que esperar más tiempo del que quería para volver a besar con libertad a Edward.

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

— ¡Mamá, vamos! No perdamos tiempo, por favor —se quejaba Kat, dando saltitos al estilo de su tía Alice.

—Sabes que es una regla amor —sus ojos verdes me miraban con diversión mientras se paraba del grass y se acercaba a mí. Me tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro al mío. Hipnotizada por todo él, apenas escuché a lo lejos unas vocecillas que decían "ya comenzaron" y "aquí vamos de nuevo".

— ¿Otra vez olvidaste mirar el reloj? —susurró, ocasionando que su aliento chocara contra mi rostro, yo solo asentí sin despegar mis ojos de sus labios.

—Mmmm… ¿Momento importante? —Iba a contestar, pero él continuó hablando— aún no entiendo por qué Edmund tiene que morir. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Bueno, digamos que él no era el indicado para Clara.

—Mmmm… ¿Y quién lo es? —Me preguntó rozando mis labios con los suyos.

—Pronto… lo sabrás —y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo sentí que pequeños y no tan pequeños cuerpos chocaban contra nosotros.

— ¡Mamá, papá! Ya estamos retrasados, por favor. Después se hacen sus cariñitos —Kat se encontraba detrás de mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y jalándome hacia atrás con suavidad.

— ¡Qué asco! —Exclamaron Gabe y Anthony a la vez.

Y en su afán de jalarnos y empujarnos, por un instante nos apretaron el uno contra el otro y pude sentir algo que estaba firme en el cuerpo de Edward. Reí para mis adentros, coloqué una mano en su cuello, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

—Creo que tenemos que resolver un problema ahí abajo. Pero… esta reunión es una regla, ¿verdad? Supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta la noche, señor Cullen —le mordí la oreja, me separé de él y me gire hacia mis hijos.

— ¡Ya, está bien! Qué ansiosos estamos; supongo que tienen muy buenas cosas que contar —llevé a mis hijos conmigo y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro árbol. Edward había insistido en plantarlo hace años, con el propósito de que los niños pudieran tener más contacto con la naturaleza sin alejarse mucho de casa.

Antes de sentarme vi de reojo a Edward, tenía la expresión que siempre ponía cuando lo dejaba encendido; se recompuso un poco, me encontró viéndolo, entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia nosotros con lentitud. Fijé la vista en mis hijos, hablaban de cosas a las que no estaba prestando atención y Kat miraba impaciente a su padre. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que llegó a nuestro lado, se agachó y me pellizcó la cintura. Kat saltó literalmente hacía él y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó a su costado.

— ¡Papá! Los cariñitos después, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Asco!

— ¡Eeeeewww! —exclamaron nuevamente Gabe y Anthony.

—Ok, ok. Ya oí —Finalmente se sentó y se hizo el silencio— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién comenzará?

Kat casi se elevó por los aires levantando sus manos frente a su padre, pero él hacía como que no la veía.

— ¿Nadie? Y yo que pensé que tenían muchas ganas de hablar —decía él aguantando la risa.

— ¡Papá! —casi lloriqueó mi hija, mientras sus hermanos se burlaban de ella.

—Está bien, lo siento princesa. Sabes, disfruto de tus muecas cuando estás a punto de enfurecer, me recuerdas a tu tía Alice.

—Pero papá, la tía Alice es bonita…

— ¡Cállate Gabe!

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

—Niños, ya basta —tuve que intervenir— Gabe, deja que tu hermana hable, ella pidió el turno —Kat sonrió triunfante y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, tengo que decirles que… ¡Voy a participar en el concurso inter-escolar de Gimnasia Rítmica! —casi gritó súper emocionada. Y luego yo grité con ella.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que lo conseguirías, te felicito mi amor —yo sabía cuánto había practicado y lo que le había costado. Tanto Edward como yo siempre la apoyamos y cada vez que sufría algún dolor muscular debido a los movimientos le daba masajes todas las noches con pomadas que su maestra nos había recomendado. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

De pronto, me di cuenta que Edward no había dicho nada, incluso hasta Gabe y Anthony habían felicitado a Kat, pero Edward se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿Amor? ¿No dirás nada? —Si no comenzaba a felicitar y mostrarle su apoyo a nuestra hija iba a tener serios problemas conmigo. Siempre habíamos estado de acuerdo en que estaríamos con nuestros pequeños en cada paso que daban en su vida, sus decisiones, sus inclinaciones, y por eso me extrañaba y hasta me enfadaba un poco que justo en este momento él se mantuviera callado. Edward suspiró largamente mirando al pasto, luego se dirigió a Kat.

—Sabes que estoy muy feliz por ti princesa, me enorgullece saber que ya estás cumpliendo con tus propósitos —Edward la miraba con adoración y Kate le devolvía la mirada de igual manera, sólo que con unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas por la emoción que sentía— pero… —todos fruncimos el ceño ante su tono de duda. La sonrisa de Kat se borró al instante y Edward suspiró nuevamente con una expresión de resignación— ¿Es necesario que vistas esos trajes pequeños delante de todos? Digo, si te pusieras un buzo o algo así no haría la diferencia, ¿verdad? Te podrías mover y contorsionar de igual manera —terminó casi quejándose. Suspiré de alivio mientras Kat rodaba los ojos y se acercaba a su papá para luego abrazarlo.

—Papito, sabes que si dependiera de mí haría mi acto vistiendo un buzo y un suéter, sólo por verte feliz; pero creo que eso no se vería muy atractivo ante los ojos del público —Edward hizo una mueca que decía "de eso se trata"— Además, creo que las cintas y luego el aro que utilizaré se atascarían con el atuendo que tú me quieres asignar.

Mi esposo resopló y sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Al verlos a ambos sonriendo y bien acurrucados el uno con el otro, me dieron ganas de unírmeles. Y así lo hice.

—Papá y yo estamos muy contentos por ti cariño y sabemos que lo harás muy bien —le di un beso en la mejilla y luego los abracé.

— ¡Abrazo grupal! —Gabe copiaba casi todo lo que Emmett hacía o decía y digo "casi" porque ni qué decir de sus frases de doble sentido. Emm siempre tenía que estar al tanto de que Gabe no estuviera rondando cerca del salón cuando él mencionaba sus famosas frasecitas.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que estuvimos todos abrazados, pero en un momento, Anthony clamó por oxígeno y dio por terminado nuestra muestra de cariño familiar.

Después de ello, Kat nos dio las últimas noticias de Kari, quien se encontraba pasando las vacaciones en Brasil junto a su hermano. Hablábamos por teléfono muy seguido, pero mis pequeñas estaban siempre en contacto, con eso de los celulares de última generación.

Gabe nos contó sus travesías en la escuela, mientras Kat lo molestaba diciéndole que nos dijera sobre su novia. Anthony, por su lado, nos hablaba de sus nuevos amigos, ya que había comenzado la escuela.

Pronto, nuestros hijos se olvidaron de sus padres y se fueron a jugar y yo, como siempre, me quedaba observándolos con Edward a mi lado. Era en estos momentos en que recordaba como había llegado a pensar que no llegaría el día en que pudiera disfrutar de mi familia por completo, sin preocupaciones, sin angustias, sin…

— ¿Otra vez divagando? —Me susurró Edward al oído.

—No —mentí.

—Te conozco amor —dijo sonriendo y besando mi sien— y sabes que divagar no está mal, siempre y cuando no te atasques en el pasado.

—No lo hago, tengo claro donde estoy, lo que tengo en mis manos… tú, nuestros hijos, todos nuestros demás seres queridos, un hogar... No tengo porque revivir el pasado, ¿de qué serviría? Estamos juntos, somos felices, nada más importa —lo abracé y enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

—Tiene toda la razón señora Cullen, la amo con toda el alma y nada más importa.

—Y yo te amo a ti… desde el inicio de todo. Siempre lo haré —levanté mi rostro buscando sus labios. Nos besamos por largo rato. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Entonces nuestros hijos decidieron incluirnos en su juego y comenzamos nuestra batalla de siempre: torturarnos con cosquillas unos a otros.

Estas eran mis tardes familiares… y no las cambiaría por nada.

****FIN****

* * *

**Bueno así termina mi primer fic... realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado alguito :)  
**

**Ahora nos keda el epílogo y... quedará como terminado.  
**

**Agradezco mucho mucho a todas las k me enviaron pm's... todas sus palabras, su apoyo.. estoy eternamente agradecida con todas ustedes... las adoro *-*... de igual manera, agradezco a las k se dan el tiempo de dejar un comment, incluir en fic en sus favoritos, incluirme a mí en esa lista... agradezco sus alertas... a todas las k me leen sin dejar señales... TODAS! muuuuchas gracias ;) ...spero k nos podamos encontrar pronto pronto en otro fic...  
**

**Nos leemos...  
**

**Lyhaane...  
**

* * *

**PD: aah, cierto... cambié mi nombre de usuario ;) ... solo... kise como... comenzar de nuevo...  
**


End file.
